Error 626
by Elvis-Stitch
Summary: Told from Stitch's perspective. Despite his glitch being gone, Stitch fears reverting back to his destructive programming. However an incident may see to it that Experiment 626 will come back once and for all. Can Stitch save himself FROM himself? Set after the events of the 2nd movie, but before S!tM/tv series. Also based on events in the Ps2 game (Experiment 626) Review please!
1. A Month Later

**A/n:** Here I am back with a new Lilo and Stitch story. It's been years since I wrote one, but my old Lilo and Stitch fanfics are brutally bad to the point they make me cringe, so I wanted to make a completely new story with an idea that has been bouncing around in my head for the past few days. Hopefully not as cringe this time!

This story takes place just after the events of the 2nd movie - Stitch has a Glitch, but BEFORE Stitch! The Movie and the TV series, so the other 625 experiments do not yet exist to Stitch and the rest of the o'hana (with the exception of Jumba).

Stitch's past is set based on the canon events of the Ps2 game Stitch: Experiment 626. Before meeting Lilo, Jumba sent Stitch out on various missions to collect DNA samples from different worlds. But he was also a hooligan, causing destruction and mass-mayhem, just as Jumba had intended him to. The game was a good insight into Jumba and Stitch's lives before they were arrested (despite the events of how Stitch was arrested in Stitch has a Glitch were quite different) so I have formed the plot of my story around it with my own twist. If you have not yet played the game or are unfamiliar with it (it's quite old now) I suggest watching it on YouTube so you can see what it's like.

As a final note - this story is also told from Stitch's perspective. I have read some stories on here where people believe Stitch is very intelligent and analytical, however he has the mindset of a toddler and expresses himself that way. I do not think this is the case considering we hear him speak full English sentences a few times, despite his broken English mixed with Tantalog.

etc - " _Yes please._ _Stitch has found one place he truly belongs, on earth. With Lilo." (Leroy and Stitch)_

So while his mind and thoughts are 'normal' - as in, he thinks like us and is smart, his speech is not and is based around how he speaks in the movies and series.

This story is also Jumba/Stitch centric. For the most part!

Anyway, please enjoy and of course, I appreciate all feedback and reviews.

* * *

 **Error #626**

 **By Elvis-Stitch**

"Stitch! Get up!"

Gantu's voice didn't quite sound like that.

"...Gaba?" Stupid-head stared at me, before diving into the vast sea of ravioli which trailed far off into the horizon. Running forward to look I was suddenly caught off guard by Lilo's huge face towering above me. I nearly fell into the ravioli sea myself.

"Come on Stitch! Wake up!"

Lilo's distorted voice entered my dream once again and finally roused me back to reality. When I realised there was no Gantu or sea of pasta, I groaned, pulling my pillow across and pressing it against my head. I wasn't standing on the edge of a cliff. It had just been another weird dream.

Better than having another nightmare though. Thankfully those had stopped.

Lilo started pulling my feet.

"Agabba!" I told her. "Stitch up."

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. She smiled, reaching out to stroke my ear.

"So did you have any...?"

"Naga."

She looked relieved. Every morning for the past two weeks, Lilo had been beside my bed when I woke up. She was paranoid about my nightmares returning ever since I'd died a month ago. Considering the extent of nightmares I'd had when my circuit's were starting to go into meltdown, I honestly couldn't blame her.

I had to reassure her that pain was gone. The nightmares wouldn't come back. I hoped, at least. I couldn't be sure on that myself.

My ears perked when I heard Nani's voice calling us downstairs. Lilo reached for my hand and pulled me out of the bed. She continued to hold onto it as we headed downstairs.

Things had changed significantly over the past month and I had noticed how much closer my family had become to me. Lilo for instance, couldn't be away from my side for more than a minute. Everywhere I went, she was there. It was comforting, but kind of annoying when I needed my privacy. Even with Jumba's reassurance and data evidence that I was 100% charged, she was still scared.

Nani had taken some time off her new job at the rental shack. It wasn't a wise move, considering it was a new job, but she insisted on it. Like Lilo, she'd become exceptionally paranoid about things. I used to have free reign over the kitchen to eat pretty much anything my appetite craved, but Nani had gone into lock-down. It took me more than a few days to realise that she was scared of something triggering a melt-down again to the point even a basic meal warranted fear. Jumba's reassuring wasn't enough for her either. Only David was the one that was able to bring her round to a bit more of a basic sense; he'd ended up moving in with us for the time being. Mostly to help look after the sisters. Both of them had been badly affected.

Pleakley was his usual, strange self. His way of what I guess was coping with the events was shutting himself in Nani's room and trying on her clothes. I thought Nani would be furious about this, but she was too busy spending her time worrying about me to notice.

Jumba on the other hand... was the worst of all of them. I never thought I'd hear my creator cry, but the night I died he did. He had locked himself away in his and Pleakley's bedroom. The rest of the family, including myself, was downstairs trying to just come to terms with everything. A movie was on – Lilo's favourite – although none of them were truly paying attention. I could tell that their attention was focused on me. They were trying to celebrate a miracle, but deep inside they were all hurting badly.

Nani's snacks were there. This time, the table had been pushed to the side as opposed to directly in front of the TV. I guess Nani had wanted it out of sight because it reminded her all too much of my first real glitch. I wasn't very hungry, and neither were they.

Lilo had me sitting in her lap, arms wrapped tightly around me to the point I had to tell her I was having trouble breathing a few times. She said sorry, but it was gentle and even with my hearing, I nearly missed it. She was so broken.

Nani and David repeatedly kept their eye on me. Nani was very solemn. David had his arm around her and she was resting her head against his shoulder. Pleakley was reading another fashion magazine, but I could feel his single eye burning into the back of my head every so often.

Jumba didn't join us. He hadn't wanted to. When I realised he was crying, I understood why. I knew I was the only one that could hear him.

I had stood up, out of Lilo's arms and it had caused her to look up at me.

"Stitch?" she asked, sounding worried. "Where are you...?"

I held her hand in my paw. She was so... fragile. I could see the distant scratch marks on her cheek from earlier that day. My claws... I looked away.

The rest of them looked at me.

"Stitch need to..." I paused, thinking about my wording. "Need to see Jumba."

Lilo stood up at that, but I gently pushed her down. "No Lilo. Only Stitch."

She looked at me sadly. Nani went to sit up but I raised my paw. "Pleechi-ba. Iki boh-boh."

I wasn't fully sure if the sisters understood me, but they seemed to catch my drift.

Lilo crawled over to Nani and she pulled her up into her lap. All of them watched me as I turned and left. I headed up the stairs to Jumba's bedroom and I sat there in contemplation for a few minutes before trying the door. It was locked.

I had heard Jumba pause at that, but there was no movement on the inside. I just reached up and knocked while I had his attention.

It took him some time. At least ten minutes, but eventually he unlocked the door and cracked it open slightly to peer out. When he saw me, his efforts of concealing what he'd been doing were destroyed almost instantly; I could see him crying again.

"Oh. Stitch," he said softly, and I squeezed through the door, shutting it behind us. He stared down at me, before turning and lying back down on his bed.

I stared at him as he did this. I was going to call out his name, but instead I just went over and climbed up onto his bed, snuggling myself up against him. He buckled at that. He just broke.

I felt his hand on top of my head and he scratched my ears before pulling me into his arms.

"Meega okeytaka. Chamba rum basta ki," I told him.

He gave a sob at that and held me tighter. I just let him. I wasn't going to move. Jumba was the most broken out of all of them. He had felt as though he'd failed not only me, but the whole family. When he calmed down enough, I told him he was never a failure.

"Mockeecha," he responded quietly, in our language.

I said nothing to that. I just remained with him as long as he needed. Eventually he fell asleep. I crawled out of his arms and headed back downstairs to the rest of my family.

The movie was over and they had all fallen asleep. Lilo was curled up across David and Nani's legs. Pleakley had flopped back over the armrest and had his magazine over his face. It looked very uncomfortable.

I sat down on the floor and stared at them. I wasn't really tired. I just turned off the television and sat in thought.

I respected my family. But above all, I knew that Jumba was hurting the most. He was my creator but I saw him as my father. I knew after tonight he saw me as something more than just a creation.

He'd called my his son when I had been up there. Just as he'd drifted off to sleep. It was nice hearing that from him as he rarely called me that. It had made me happy because I knew his heart was broken.

After that night, my family had become much closer and protective of me. It had taken Jumba the longest of all of them to deal with his emotions. Not unlike Lilo, he had trouble letting me out of his sight too. It took him two weeks before he allowed me to sleep back in my own room with Lilo. I understood this.

Lilo and Jumba were the worst affected. Nani only just after them. David and Pleakley were affected too, but they dealt with it much better than the others. It was interesting for me to see how my family coped with losing me and how they dealt with it over those few weeks. I could tell all of them truly loved me, even if they had different ways of dealing with their grief.

"Stitch?"

I was distracted out of my thoughts. I hadn't even realised I'd been standing at the entrance to the hallway, thinking for so long.

"You okay?" she asked me.

"Ih."

"Nani's getting impatient and I can't be late for hula again, so let's hurry and eat."

"Okeytaka."

Lilo gripped my paw tightly as we headed into the kitchen for breakfast.


	2. Bad Weather

Breakfast went exactly how I expected it to. Nani watched me cautiously, her eyes carefully inspecting each piece of pancake I put in my mouth.

Jumba and Pleakley arrived a short time after we sat down to start eating. Jumba smiled instantly when he saw me and went over to scratch the back of my head. Pleakley just gave his usual nod of greeting, heading straight for the latte machine.

"Morning 626. Little girl." Jumba said.

Lilo smiled at him as he went to sit down, opening up his daily 'Kweltikwanian Times' and reading it. He had the newspaper delivered every morning.

"Uncle Jumba?" I heard Lilo speak, and looked at her.

She had become adapted to calling Jumba her 'uncle' and Pleakley her 'aunt.'

"How does that get here?" She was looking at the newspaper. Lilo had asked me this question recently as well, but I couldn't tell her as I had no idea myself.

I looked back to my father.

"Is simple. I had postage set up via transportation pod in ship. Each morning Jumba receives newspaper. Much similar to how larger girl is receiving paper on weekends."

Lilo looked interested. "There's a transporter in the ship?"

"Eh... yes. But that is being off bounds to little girl and 626."

I knew about the transporter. Jumba often used it to have spare parts delivered he couldn't access here on earth and had the first fusion chamber delivered through it. It was off bounds to me because in the past I would try to sneak random things into it and send them off to random planets to see what the outcome was. Needless to say I got into pretty big trouble for it. After that I could never figure out the password to get into it. I had no idea he was getting the newspaper through it but I knew Lilo was going to get ideas from this.

Sure enough, she looked intrigued.

"Can I see?"

"No. When I say is off bounds, I am meaning it." he cast me a look at that and in turn I gave him a big grin.

"What's going on here?" Nani asked from behind me. "Should I ask why Stitch is making that face?" she added hesitantly.

"No," Jumba responded instantly to that. He and I both knew she still had no idea what had happened to some of her belongings I'd sent off. I had no idea either to be honest.

"Just a glimpse? Pretty please?" Lilo started to beg.

"No, little girl! I am being very busy repairing damage to ship. There is big mess and you could easily fall and be injured. Maybe when ship is repaired, but until then, I am forbidding it."  
"But-"

"No buts! Jumba's words are final!"

I noticed Jumba seemed quite distant saying this. I knew why. He hated anything that reminded him of a month ago.

Pleakley remained quiet during this, but he looked between us, seemingly agreeing with Jumba. He hadn't seemed to talk much over the past few weeks and I had guessed it was how he was personally dealing with things.

"Okay uncle Jumba," Lilo responded, looking down.

"No worry Lilo," I told her. "Go to beach today?"

She perked up at my reminder. "I totally forgot! It's Thursday!"

She shoved the rest of her breakfast into her mouth and jumped from the table. I watched this and was about to shove the plate into my mouth when Nani grabbed it from me.

"Oh no you don't."

"Nasasay..." I moaned.

"No, Stitch!" she responded abruptly, putting the plate in the sink. I was quiet for a moment.

"No glitch Naanee," I told her. "Stitch okay now."

She looked away. Jumba did as well.

"I'm sorry. I still..." she trailed off. Before my glitch Nani seemed to hardly care less how many plates I demolished (though she did get annoyed) so this was still hard for me to adapt to. I was so used to eating whatever I wanted. She was so careful now, even over the most basic of meals. "Just... hurry up and head on to class with Lilo. Don't be late again." she told me, kissing me on the nose.

She pulled back and quickly wiped at her eyes.

I stared at her for a moment before I gave a nod and went to follow Lilo, but paused and turned to look at Jumba. He was staring at me, looking slightly anxious.

Of course I didn't forget! I went over to him and held up my arms, and he picked me up for a hug.

"Have fun, my little one."

"Stitch will!"

He smiled and put me back down and I quickly went to Lilo, who had come back to make sure I was following her. 

* * *

The sky was a dull grey that morning, not the usual calm blue it had been over the past week.

As Lilo scattered off towards the waves, I called out to her. "Be careful Lilo!"

She gave me a thumbs up, pulling out the peanut-butter sandwich she'd prepared for her fish last night, and then dove beneath the waves. I sat down and stared out into the ocean depths.

I hated water so much. Lilo loved it... she basically lived and breathed swimming. I just sank like a rock because of my molecular density. I was heavy. Stupid.

Death was a different fear for me to water. I couldn't remember much of it now and I didn't want to. It was like... nothing. You're there and then you're just... not. It's a strange experience not being aware of your own existence.

I quite often feared the thought that Lilo would not resurface one day because I couldn't save her if she didn't. I trusted her enough to know she was a good swimmer and had been swimming since she was a baby. She knew what she was doing. But she was no match against mother nature. She was so tiny and the ocean was so big. It was hard for me not to worry for her every time she went in.

I'd seen some pretty wild storms here during the two and a half years since I'd arrived on earth. Today it certainly seemed as though one was brewing. After two minutes, I started to tap my foot anxiously. My best friend hadn't broke the surface yet and I was starting to get scared.

I heard a crack of thunder and jerked up.

"Lilo!" I called out, hoping she'd hear me though I doubted it. "Lilo! Bad sky!"

I sighed with relief when she broke the surface and waved to me. I pointed to the clouds and she made her way to the shore. Looking behind her she jogged over to me.

"I heard it Stitch," she told me. "I heard you."

I picked up her towel and wrapped it around her, and we both ducked against each other when there was a bolt of lightening in the distance. She held me close.

"Come on..." she said to me, pushing me gently and we quickly ran from the beach to head to Lilo's hula class.

That was when I realised we had been the only two there. 

* * *

We'd just made it through the door when there was another crack of thunder outside. Moses had been about to address us, but at that the other girls in the class screamed and ducked against his leg.

Lilo flinched and held my paw.

"Sorry Moses. It's Thursday and I couldn't find Pudge in his normal spot." she tried to explain as water dripped onto the floor.

"Uh... who, Lilo?"

She stared at him.

"My fish," she said to him at that. "He controls the weather."

There was another bang outside. "I think he's in a bad mood today."

Moses just nodded. I could tell he didn't believe her but Lilo was too young to understand that herself.

I just took her towel and helped dry up the water, before opening up her bag and handing her the hula costume we'd both made together a few nights back. I knew that today she was supposed to be rehearsing for another performance. This one was not as major as the other one.

Lilo was adamant that I'd perform with her this time and she'd put Moses on the spot about it, basically giving him no say in the matter, so I pulled out my own costume.

While Lilo went into the girls toilets to change out of her bathers, I sat down and stared at the mask in my hands. It was similar to the one I was going to wear last time. Moses instructed the girls to sit down and I could hear Mertle starting up her usual taunts about Lilo and how weird she was.

It took everything I had inside of me not to pounce on the redhead. The only thing holding me back from it was a promise not to get Lilo into any more trouble.

I noticed they kept their distance. I also knew why.

Nani had fought to get Moses to allow me back into the class after what I'd done when I had my second major glitch. I wasn't aware of what I was doing at the time, but Lilo told me that I'd destroyed one of the amplifiers and nearly caused a fire. Ever since that they'd all been afraid of me.  
Nani couldn't tell Moses that I was an alien. But she did tell him that I'd been on some kind of medication at the time that was making me insane. It had worked, but just barely.

Moses was going to refuse, but Lilo had cried, begging him not to ban me and that she needed me. She told him about my brief brush with death and he seemed very touched.

Finally he allowed me back, but on the condition that I wasn't allowed near the equipment any more. The girls, including Mertle, were far more afraid of me than they used to be.

I didn't really care. Lilo was my only concern. I looked towards the girls toilets as Moses started the class and flipped up my ears, listening.

Lilo was taking a while.

I wanted to go after her, but I wasn't allowed in there. So I just had to wait. Patience has never been my thing.

Eventually Lilo did come out. Mertle and the other brats started sniggering at her. She didn't seem to notice, approaching me. She sat down and pulled me into her lap, as she had started doing much more frequently as of late. Moses continued to address the class. I couldn't understand much of what was going on, but Lilo seemed quite happy. I was just glad she was.

It had been so hard for her. She had pent up regret of the worst sort and it often ate away at her good moods. So it was rare for me to see her smiling, especially over the past month.

I knew it was because she had remorse and guilt for how she had treated me. Everyday she told me she was sorry for it, and almost refused to believe that I had forgiven her, even though I had countless times. I wasn't going to ever hold it against her. That hula competition had meant a lot to her considering it was something that her late mother had participated in and I knew how much her mother meant to her.

She had hurt me deeply during that time, but I told her to let bygones be bygones. The main thing was that she understood that I wasn't in control of myself during those times. I would never, ever break a promise to her. When I did I wasn't myself. She meant too much to me.

I smiled when I felt her pushing her chin against the top of my head and wrapping her arms around my stomach, cuddling me as Moses spoke.

She made me feel so loved. I looked up to her and nuzzled her.

"Lilo? Would you like to share any ideas?"

Everybody turned to face my best friend. She spoke over the top of my head.

Mertle rolled her eyes at the sight of her holding me. The other girls just stared.

"I was thinking... what if we host a raffle? We can all pitch in together with donations for the prize. There can be a first, second and third place winner. The families coming to watch us can collect their tickets at the door, then after the closing ceremony is when the winners are announced!"

"Oh that idea is SO lame," Mertle started. "It's SO not go-"

"That idea sounds wonderful, Lilo," Moses interrupted the brat. Mertle crossed her arms and pouted and I just grinned.

"Are you kidding me? She's probably just going to donate gross old bandages and claim they were from a rotting mummy she found or something."

"Mertle," Moses warned.

Lilo was quiet. I reached up and pet her head and she responded by holding my paw. I hoped this wasn't affecting her. I couldn't tell if it was or not.

"I will consider all of your ideas tonight and choose one by tomorrow morning. But for now, I would like you to work on your ideas for your hulas, girls. We have a lot to get done before next week. I will give you twenty minutes and then we will start the next dress rehearsal."

Lilo pushed me gently and I got up from her lap.

She picked up my mask, alongside hers, and held my hand as we walked over to the group of other girls. She sat down but they moved a few inches away from her. I growled in warning, seeing the look on Lilo's face, and they freaked out, stopping what they were doing but still keeping their distance.

Lilo sat down beside me. The girls started to chat about their hulas.

Mertle would just not let up with her attitude. Each time Lilo went to speak, Mertle would butt in with her own opinions or ideas. I knew the girls were supposed to do their own thing with their hulas, but Moses had also instructed them all to work together to come up with a dance for the closing ceremony. Of course, when the other three spoke, Mertle listened, but as soon as Lilo spoke her voice was drowned out by the obnoxious brat.

I was getting quite sick of it and started to growl again. Since they were afraid of me, they looked scared.

"Stitch..." Lilo cooed. "It's okay."

"Ugh... what is it with you and your weird dog lately, freak-lo? It's like you can't do anything without him having to be right beside you. I would have thought he would be banned from being here. After all, he tried to kill us."

Oh no she did not.

"That's a lie!" Lilo retorted, now just as angry as I felt. "Stitch wasn't in control of what he was doing!"

"I don't believe you!" Mertle snapped, folding her arms. The other three just remained quiet. They hated getting involved between Lilo and Mertle's arguments, but they were completely useless anyway. None of them would lift a finger to defend Lilo and defy their precious queen. I was the only one that ever defended her besides Moses.

"It's TRUE!" Lilo was just upset now. After what she'd endured over the past month, she really didn't need this.

Mertle needed to keep her big mouth shut.

I stood up and pulled up Lilo beside me. There was no sense her arguing with a complete idiot. "Iki bah-bah..."

"Stitch..." she started. I shook my head at her.

"Naga el kiyotay. Ingo feebo ta... leega. Mertle baka," I told her quietly.

She closed her eyes and sighed, but gave a small smile at the insult. The girls were watching curiously and Mertle was glaring at Lilo.

"You're right, Stitch," she said, looking over at Mertle. "She is!"

"What?" Mertle asked angrily.

Lilo just stuck her tongue out at her. "Come on Stitch. They can do their own dance at the end, I'll do one with you!"

"Excuse me Lilo? What do you mean?" Moses said.

He had walked over to us and was listening intently to what was going on between the two.

"I want to do my own dance with Stitch, kumu. Each time I go to speak Mertle just interrupts me." she sounded distant.

Moses shook his head. "Mertle. I am starting to tire of this," he said gently. "I have told you that you all need to work together for this dance. That includes working with Lilo and her dog."

"But he tried to kill us!"

"Mertle, in the spirit of aloha, I think you need to be more tolerant of others. Lilo's sister explained to me what went on. It's water under the bridge now. Forgive and forget."

Mertle just sighed but kept her arms tightly crossed. "Okay, fine."

"Lilo come and sit down again. You are welcome to share your ideas."

Lilo smiled and went to sit down. Moses smiled and walked back over to his desk.

I tilted my head slightly and watched the girls discuss their ideas. I was glad to see that Mertle was doing as Moses asked. She looked annoyed whenever Lilo spoke, but that was the extent of her actions. I couldn't figure out why this girl hated my best friend so much. She jeered her, called her all sorts of horrible names and excluded her from a lot of events as well as was a compulsive liar, yet Lilo still tried to be her friend.

It was a vicious cycle and Lilo was very naive. I just hoped as she grew older she would come to see that humans like Mertle could not be changed.

She was too kind a soul. It really made me angry how Mertle treated her. I would love to have torn the brat limb from limb, but I wasn't going to get Lilo into trouble. I'd already caused her enough grief on that day.

Lilo had been about to speak when there was a bang loud enough to make even me jump overhead and a few seconds later the room went dark as the power went out.

The girls freaked out and screamed. Moses had to jump up and tell everybody to calm down. Lilo simply just reached out for me and I could see her becoming anxious when she couldn't find me. I ran into her arms and pushed myself against her.

"Hagata!"

"Stitch..." she murmured, nuzzling against me. She whispered into my ear. "I want to go home."

I knew Lilo masked her emotions well. She always had. But hearing this confirmed to me that Mertle had done more than enough damage for today. I picked up a single tear with a claw.

"Let me kill."

"No Stitch... it's okay," she tapped my nose after sniffling. "Baka, right?"

"Mertle dinko te fabba. Baka dak choota!" I responded.

Lilo giggled and I was happy to hear her laughing at that. It's all I wanted to hear at that moment. I hated Mertle so much. Stupid obnoxious brat.

"Alright girls. Keep calm. We will just have to wait to the power comes back on. I know it is early, but I'm dismissing class early because of the weather, so have your stuff ready and I will call your parents to collect you once the rain settles a little. We will have to continue our dress rehearsal tomorrow."

I yawned. Lilo pushed her head into the back of mine. I expected Mertle to carry on about how much of a baby Lilo was but to my surprise she actually kept her mouth shut. In the darkness of the room I could see her quite clearly due to my vision. She looked afraid.

I grinned. Wimp.

"Stitch... I wonder who will pick us up?" Lilo asked me softly.

I had no idea myself. "Naga nota."

"Nani's at work today. It was supposed to be an important day for her so I don't know if she can get us."

I shrugged. "Wait and see?"

"Okay Stitch."

I nuzzled her and sat in her lap again while we waited.


	3. Something's Bothering Jumba

Lilo had been correct about Nani not being able to collect us. In the end Moses told us that our 'uncle' would be picking us up.

He walked over to us and addressed Lilo about it. The power had come back on shortly after.

Lilo sat with me by the doorway. She was looking out of the window at the weather. I joined her and looked out as well. I could hear Mertle talking to the other three girls about her, but ignored it as Lilo was doing. She was well aware of how much they talked about her behind her back.

She was a strong girl and I admired her for that. She kept her cool around Mertle far more than I did. If she hurt Lilo to a point beyond repair I was more than ready to kick her butt. I wouldn't care if she ended up in hospital from it.

Lilo probably would though. She trusted I wasn't violent anymore, let alone out to hurt people. I couldn't break that promise to her.

I was good now. Not bad. The thought of being bad again and hurting Lilo again scared me the most and I lowered my ears as I contemplated on what I'd just thought. Lilo must have noticed because she asked me if I was okay.

"Stitch okeytaka."

She rubbed my back. I looked out of the window as the rain suddenly started belting down.

"Ugh... doonga haga... bla-bla."

Lilo just gave me a sad smile. "I'm sure it will stop by the time Jumba gets here."

Unfortunately, it didn't. Jumba pulled up in the buggy and beeped from outside.

"We'll have to run," Lilo told me. "Ready?"

I groaned.

Lilo held my paw again and we ran out to the buggy, clambering inside. She threw her bag across the seat. I shook the water out of my fur and she laughed as most of it hit her.

"Haga bla-bla," I shuddered.

Jumba looked at me in the rear-view mirror. "Heh. Bad weather, no?"

Lilo just sighed. "I was really looking forward to dress rehearsal today. But thanks for picking us up Uncle Jumba."

"Eh... is no problem. Once storm started I had to stop working on ship."

I stared at him and could see him staring back at me. He looked back to the road as he drove home slowly.

He pulled to a stop however at a road closure sign. The road led up to our house, but it had been blocked off due to mild flooding. That section of the road actually went through a small creek. When it rained heavy like it had been today, it was prone to flooding.

"Ack... should not have come this way, should have gone other way!" My father groaned.

Lilo looked out of the window. "Hey! We're next to KiKi's! Why don't we get something to eat?"

"Home," I told her.

"But we can't Stitch. The road is flooded."

I sighed. I didn't exactly want to go in there, but I hated disappointing Lilo. "Akitakacha."

"Thanks Stitch!" she reached over and hugged me. "Come on Jumba!"

He just gave a nod, putting on his disguise after he parked the buggy.

I could tell Jumba didn't exactly want to either, but as soon as we got inside the cafe he seemed to change his mind upon seeing the food. I did too. It smelled great.

"I'll get us something to eat," Lilo said to me, waving what I'd heard Pleakley once call a 'leafy green' in my face. "Why don't you and Jumba find somewhere to sit, Stitch?"

"Okeytaka."

My father was busy looking at a row of cakes behind the counter. I tugged on his shorts and we looked for a vacant table.

"Aka tiki baba asafi," I told him.

"I am seeing it."

We claimed the table and shortly after sitting down and Jumba stared out of the window. I just dumped the sugar samples on there into my mouth and looked around for some more but there weren't any.

"Choota."

"626?"

I looked up. I'd been slouching down against the table. "Ih?"

He reached over and scratched my head. I closed my eyes. I felt him picking me up and placing me into his lap and I looked up at him.

"Eh..." he started, but smiled. I understood.

Jumba would find any excuse to spend more time with me lately and this circumstance was apparently one good reason for him to. While Lilo was ordering I rested my head back against his big belly. Jumba was very comfy.

"Boochita nascatakacha," I said.

I heard the air leave his lungs as I said that to him. He put his hand around me.

"You too. My son."

I smiled happily.

Lilo came back a few minutes after that and looked quite pleased to see me sitting in Jumba's lap. She pushed what she'd ordered us towards us. Jumba just stared. He picked up the bowl and shoved the contents into his mouth. I looked up at him and did the same.

Lilo just put her hand to her head. "At home, that's okay. Here, not so much."

I looked around. A few people were staring at us.

"Soka..." I said sheepishly. She just smiled at me and shook her head.

"Well... at least I know where you get your food habits from." She replied, giving Jumba a 'look.'

"What?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Never mind."

Jumba just looked at me and I shrugged. After that he went back to window gazing while Lilo ate her meal. She watched us thoughtfully.

I noticed a sugar packet beside her hot chocolate and pointed to it.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I got two."

She handed me one and I tossed it into my mouth, devouring the packet as well.

Lilo looked disgusted, but then she just shrugged and ripped open her own sugar packet, dumping the contents into her drink. I looked up at my father.

"Doonga naga bootifa."

He chuckled. "Yes, I know 626."

I was quiet for a moment. "Jumba okeytaka?"

He sighed. Lilo was watching us intently.

"Isa accata..." he responded and Lilo looked extremely intrigued. She rarely heard Jumba speaking in our language.

I tilted my head. "Yamtaka da feebu. Biki daktash?"

He sighed. "Naga kom jishnit. Muquad. Naga ret tichquel," he responded to me quietly.

"Gatchi nosty?" I asked sadly.

"Yes 626."

I nodded. "Smish."

"Everything okay?" Lilo asked us, looking fascinated.

"Yes little girl," Jumba told her. "Not to be worrying."

I knew Lilo was going to press me about this later. Jumba didn't want to talk to me about what was on his mind and I respected him enough not to press it. He only spoke to me in our native tongue when he wanted to discuss matters privately.

Jumba had confided in me in the past. After I had died, our bond had strengthened significantly and the times I'd slept beside him he'd spoken to me about various things that were bothering him. Considering not once had he done this in the past, I figured it was because my death had made him realise that I wasn't as invincible as he thought I was. He had another chance with me and he was making the most of it.

He told me about things I never knew. Things about his former partner in science, Dr. Hamsterviel. Things about his ex-wife. His test batch's of other experiments before me, which were a blur to me now. The only other experiment I knew of was Experiment 621. But I vaguely remembered what happened between me and him. I wasn't sure if I wanted to remember.

I'd honestly never really met Jumba's ex-wife. I guessed she would be my 'mother' since Jumba was my dad.

Jumba trusted me above anybody else in our o'hana. He had some truly dark times in his past and hearing about them had made me quite sad. He'd created me because he'd felt as though he could never find a woman that would accept him with his work. He'd always wanted a child. And he wanted a personal revenge against something, but never told me what it was. Long before Lilo he programmed me to destroy originally and sent me out as a hooligan to destroy various worlds. I don't remember much of it now but I do remember when the police eventually caught us.

As much as I respected my creator, I am glad that I didn't end up going through with my original programming and changed. I probably would have ended up killing a lot more people had I never met Lilo, considering the destruction I caused out on Jumba's missions. I couldn't ever truly believe that Jumba was capable of being so evil and I didn't want to – he just never seemed like the truly evil type to me. Apart from sending me out to destroy things, he'd also raised me. Maybe he'd mellowed out after we landed on earth, like I did.

I never knew up until only a week ago that Jumba had used some of his own DNA to create me. I had thought about it in the past, and suspected it considering we look so similar to each other and it always made me wonder, but he'd never actually confirmed it. He'd always been a father-type figure to me.

I was beyond elated when I found this out. I felt proud. And I think that's what helped my father to come out of his sad slump. The fact I was proud. He was scared that I hated him for only creating me to destroy for him. But I had a lot of fun on those missions. I could never hate him for that. He's been good to me.

When I had said to him before that I loved him, he'd given one of the biggest smiles I'd ever seen. And he had a huge head so I'd seen some pretty big smiles in the past.

"Oh look. The rain's stopped," Lilo said suddenly, interrupting my train of thoughts.

I looked out of the window. It certainly had.

"Let's go home," Lilo smiled.

Jumba gave a nod. I jumped out of his lap and followed Lilo out to the car.


	4. Jumba's Plan

The rain continued for the rest of the day, which meant we had no chance of going outside to do anything. I could tell Jumba was irritated. I was as well. I had wanted to explore the forest with Lilo.

Nani was still at work. She had rang before to say she would be staying back late today. Apparently the rain had caused mild flooding at the rental shack.

Jumba sat on the chair in the living room, Pleakley beside him. Both of them were watching one of Lilo's documentaries about Elvis. I had no idea where David was. I hadn't seen him all day, so he must have probably gone back home for a while.

While Lilo was up in our bedroom, I sat on the floor in front of Jumba and Pleakley. I wasn't so much interested in the documentary (I'd seen it many times before on account of Lilo) so I just gazed in the direction of the window. The rain was hitting against it quite hard and the wind had picked up quite a bit. I knew Kauai had tropical storms but this was one of the worst I'd seen.

The others wouldn't have heard it, but my hearing allowed me to pick up on numerous creaks and groans of the house shifting under the winds. I flipped up my ears and twitched them, hoping nothing would happen to our home. It was built on wooden slats and I knew in the event of a hurricane it had no chance. While Kauai had bad storms thankfully there had never been a hurricane.

Jumba was distracted when I did this. I could see him staring at me out the corner of my eye.

"Isn't it amazing how he moves his hips like that?" Pleakely suddenly voiced. He stood up, trying to imitate Elvis on the TV. "How does he do it?"

"Who cares," Jumba responded, his voice sounding dull as he looked at the window. "Curse this despicable earth weather. I will get nothing done at this rate."

"Can't you just wait till it stops?" Pleakley asked him. "It's not as if we need the ship for anything right now, right?"

Jumba shook his head. "Is not that. I am worried about winds blowing off tarp. I set it nice and secure but rains can cause damage to interior of ship since it is unprotected underneath."

He seemed to think for a moment and then stood up. "I am going out to check."

"Naga hugata. Muddy. Jumba slip and fall?" I said.

He looked at me. "I will be fine, 626."

I wasn't so sure on that. I ran out after him through the doggy door as he left. The rain was brutal. Jumba had brought the family umbrella but it did nothing. My fur was drenched within seconds and the wind was whipping my ears back.

I shuddered.

I followed Jumba up the pathway to the ship. Despite being a genius I knew he was quite clumsy as well and sure enough my prediction came true - before he reached the top step he slipped and cried out as he began to topple backwards. I lunged forward and caught him in all four arms.

"626!" he voiced, startled.

I carried him up to the tarp and we both went under it, out of the rain.

"No listen to me," I said to him.

He rolled his eyes. "626 you know me better than I know myself."

I just looked at him and shrugged, before looking at the side of the ship.

When I'd had my final glitch, the one that killed me and fried out my circuits, I'd lost control of the ship and crashed it into the mountains. Thankfully only one side of the ship had been damaged and the engines and hyper-drive were still in tact. Some of the front panels of the ship had come clean off and when I crashed I had been thrown through the window. Jumba was doing his best to fix it, but he had required some help.

A few members of the UGF had come by, on behalf of a request by the Grand Council woman and helped him out over a period of three days. The rest, Jumba was capable of doing himself. The only thing that limited him was waiting on particular parts to be delivered through the transporter. They weren't accessible on earth.

Jumba was busy looking up at the side of the ship. Most of it had been repaired but there was still a-ways to go. I stood beside him after making my way through scrap metal and bits of debris.

I could see why he wouldn't allow Lilo up here. I picked up some red scrap metal and stared at it before tossing it aside. It clanged, making Jumba jump slightly.

He looked at me. My ears were blowing wildly in the wind and around us the tarp fluttered.

"Not sure how long it's going to take me to fix ship fully," he told me, sitting down. I went over to him and sat on his knee and he pulled out a rag, starting to dry my fur. "Could be few more weeks."

"Ih."

I felt him stroke my head. "I am not angry about it."

I was glad about that. I'd broken some of Jumba's expensive equipment in the past, but nothing was comparable to the damage of the ship.

"I'd be hypocrite if I was 626," he continued and I tilted my head at him, confused.

"Gaba?"

He laughed. "I built you to destroy."

I tried to smile, but I just couldn't. I sighed. Jumba wrapped me in the rag. After a moment or so I realised it was a pair of his boxers. They were huge!

"You gave me big, big scare. When you took ship and left."

I felt so bad about that. I was well aware that I'd scared them all. At the time I wasn't thinking straight. All I could think about was scratching Lilo and how dangerous I was. The one thing I'd had so many nightmares about had come true and I had just wanted to get away from them. I would have rathered live on an isolated planet for the rest of my life than hurt Lilo, or my family for that matter, again through a glitch that I had no control over myself.

"I can't lose you, 626. Not again."

I lowered my ears and looked up at my father sadly. He was closing his eyes and looking away. I put a paw on his finger.

"Stitch will tell if hurts," I said. "Tell Jumba. Chi chabida."

He looked at me sadly. "After ship is repaired, I will be upgrading all equipment. I am also going to be implanting you with microchip."

"Microchip? In Stitch?"

He nodded. "Is nothing to be concerned about, 626. The chip will tell Jumba if something is going wrong with your circuits. I have plans waiting to be developed. This time I will be prepared."

I gave a nod. "Stitch... hope nothing go wrong."

"Me too."

I trusted Jumba enough to know what he was doing. He'd worked on my circuits in the past as well as done numerous tests on me. If he wanted to install a microchip I had no issue with it, especially if it was designed to benefit me.

The wind howled around the tarp at that moment and Jumba held me close. There was still water in my fur so I shivered slightly. It had been warm before but now the winds were cold.

Jumba looked cold too.

"Quana chi doonga. Fava no pugy?" I asked.

He gave a nod, standing up. "Curse this stupid earth weather."

"Icky. Haga bla-bla." I agreed.

Holding me in one arm, he quickly checked the tarp was secure and then headed back down the stairs to the house. I watched him closely in case he slipped again. 

* * *

Lilo had been searching for me when we got back inside. Jumba still had me wrapped in his boxers. He set me down as she rushed over to me.

"Stitch! There you are!"

I smiled at her happily. "Hello Lilo!"

She pulled the material away from me and stared at it. I could tell she was confused. I couldn't blame her.

"626 was soaking from rain. I use those as old rag, but served well as towel," Jumba told her, holding a towel he'd claimed from the linen cupboard. "I think I'll have warm shower."

Pleakley just stared at us. "So how's this hula dance thing of yours going?"

Lilo sighed, and sat down beside me. "Class was cancelled because of the weather."

"Well... you can still practice here, right?"

"Yeah," Lilo looked at me at that. I stared back at her.

"Go to room?"

I could always tell when something was bothering her. She gave a nod and reached for my paw. I happily obliged and we headed up to the dome.

"Can you get the costumes out of the bag?" she asked me with her back turned.

"Okeytaka!" I said happily, eager to practice with her. I opened up her hula bag and pulled out our costumes, but then to my horror, I heard her burst into tears.

"Lilo!"

Dropping my costume, I bolted across to her and wrapped my arms around her. All four of them, considering I still had my extra ones out from before.

She cried into my shoulder. I put a paw to the back of her head.

Part of me knew why she was crying, but the other part of me thought it might have had something to do with Mertle. I asked her if this was the case quietly but she didn't respond.

She pulled back and snivelled, looking up at me. I picked up a tear with a claw, once again being faced with those distant scratch marks etched into her delicate cheek. They would be there forever. I really hated myself for that.

"Oh Stitch," she cried softly. I pulled her into my lap. "Why was I so stupid."

"You weren't," I told her. "Mother special to you. Tach'nen."

"I should have listened to you... you needed me and I only cared about my stupid hula dance."

I sighed. I'd been through this so many times with her, but I was willing to let her have as long as she needed to deal with her guilt.

"Stitch forgives you. No hold against."

She gripped the fur on my chest. "I know. I just... find it hard to believe. After all you..." she trailed off.

"Stitch died," I said firmly. "But Stitch here now. Alive and well."

I know she hated hearing that. Sure enough, more tears streamed from her eyes. But I had to be blunt with her. She had to learn to accept it and move on. If she didn't accept that I had forgiven her then she never would be able to.

I gazed into her eyes and she eventually locked eye contact and stared back into mine.

I gripped her hand. "No be sad," I told her softly. "Lilo, bring me back. Stitch loves you."

She sobbed at that and pushed herself into me. "I need you."

I just nodded quietly.

Eventually she settled down. I handed her a tissue and stood up, putting the new tiki mask I'd created on my head.

"Let's dance baby!" I yelled, gliding across the floorboards on my knees and holding an arm out straight ahead of me, trying to imitate Elvis.

Finally, a laugh. She smiled at me and stood up.

"Silly Stitch," she said, going over to get her own costume. But she smiled.

"I love you too."


	5. Stitch's Story

Nani was in a grumpy mood when she arrived home from work. The family was relatively quiet about it, not wanting to make it worse. Even David was keeping to himself.

Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley all remained in the living room watching the news. They wanted to see the weather updates. I took it upon myself to help Nani with the dinner. I could tell she was stressed. Occasionally Lilo kept checking around the door to watch me. It made me laugh, though I knew her reasoning for it was quite upsetting.

She was very over protective of me.

David was sitting at the kitchen table, watching us with his head in his hands. He watched both of us, but mainly was interested in watching what I was doing.

"Stitch, here. Mash this up."

Nani handed me a large bowl of sweet potato. I set to work mashing it.

"So... was there much damage?" David asked hesitantly.

Nani sighed as she cut up the vegetables. "Mild water damage. Most of the equipment is okay. But Old Man Wong is closing the shack down for a few days. Because it's a wooden floor it's going to need to be replaced due to mold issues so I have to go back there tomorrow afternoon and help out. Provided the weather is a bit better."

"So... will you need me to pick up Lilo from hula class?"

"Oh right. Class was cancelled today, wasn't it?" she responded.

"Aye. Due to the weather. She has to go back tomorrow."

Nani groaned. "Don't tell me. Afternoon?"

David pushed back his chair. "Actually, I'm not sure on that. Let me ask her."

"Afternoon," I spoke up. Both of them paused and looked at me. "No morning class."

"Oh," David responded, sitting back down. He looked slightly uneasy. I knew he forgot that I often went to hula class with Lilo. Even after two years he was still shocked sometimes to hear me speak as well. I wondered about it sometimes, but had come to a conclusion that David simply took longer to adjust than other humans. He didn't mean anything bad by it. Like the others, he was completely devastated when I'd died. So I knew he cared for me.

David had never believed in aliens. When Jumba, Pleakley and I had arrived on earth and he had learned about us, he took a long time to accept it. He seemed to think we were cool though. He had brought up the topic of space surfing a few times.

I liked David, even if he did have a reserved nature. I often thought about talking to him more and decided to give it a try after dinner.

Both of them went quiet again and Nani just went back to cutting the vegetables. I finished mashing the sweet potato and started to set the cutlery on the table. David watched me intently but didn't say anything about it.

"Thank you Stitch," Nani smiled, patting me on the head. "Tell the others to come in."

"Okay Naanee," I responded, heading in to call the rest of our o'hana for dinner.

* * *

Later that evening, Lilo decided to go to bed early. She gripped my hand, asking me when I'd be up. I knew what that meant.

We liked to pretend to go to sleep after Nani said goodnight to us, but we stayed up for a little bit practicing our hula. She looked keen.

I was helping Nani clear off the dinner table and wash up at that point, so I told her I'd be up shortly. Nani looked so tired that I thought she was going to drift to sleep on the spot.

"Naanee fooboo cha tagas yon?" I asked her.

She jumped a little and looked at me. I could tell she was confused. "Uh, what Stitch?"

I paused, thinking about my words. English was still something I struggled with. "Naanee. Tired... ack... ackter-" I struggled to remember the right word. That was it. "-after.. day big?"

She looked even more confused. I tried again. "Naanee tired after day big?"

It took her a moment, but then she seemed to realise what I was asking her. "Oh, big day. Yeah... it was a long day Stitch. I'm quite tired."

I gave a nod. "Naanee go to bed, get rest, ih? Meega finish."

She gave me a heartfelt smile. She didn't say anything but instead she reached down and picked me up, holding me up to eye-level.

I wondered what she was going to do. She simply put me over her shoulder in a hug and I could feel her scratching the nape of my neck. Normally I would have been surprised by this, but Nani had started to do this more often lately so I'd become used to it. I had also noticed she tended to do it when nobody else was in the room. In the past she'd never done this, so it was nice for me.

Each member of the family had their different ways of coping with what had happened to me and each of them expressed their gratitude and affection in various ways after that day. This was hers.

I couldn't stop myself from purring, though I think that's what she wanted. She laughed slightly, but gazed into my eyes.

I stared back at her. "Naanee okeytaka?" I eventually asked when she didn't look away.

She just gave me a soft smile. "Sometimes, I still can't believe that Jumba created you."

I was surprised to hear that. "Eh... Ih?" I honestly had no idea how to respond to it.

I had noticed Nani had been staring at me far more frequently as of late, especially over the past two weeks. I wondered...

"Stitch. I know that Jumba created you but..."

I tilted my head. "Neesa?"

She paused. "You two just look so alike. And the way he's been treating you ever since... it's been..." she trailed off. "Stitch, is he...?"

I realised what she was asking, and gave a big proud smile. "Ih!"

Nani looked shocked for a moment or so, but then smiled at me. "Well, that explains that."

She ruffled the fur on my head and then set me down. I looked up at her.

"Thanks Stitch," she said to me, looking around the clean kitchen. "I appreciate your help."

"You're welcome!"

She hesitated, before continuing. "I'll say goodnight to the others."

I gave a nod. "Jhua tehrqua."

I knew she understood what I said there. She'd often heard it from me before. She looked back at me before she left the kitchen.

"Goodnight Stitch." 

* * *

It was quiet by the time I finished drying the last plate. After resisting the temptation to eat it, I put it back into the cupboard and threw the towel onto the kitchen counter, heading into the living area.

Jumba and Pleakley weren't there. I heard them moving about in their room and I could also hear Lilo upstairs in our bedroom.

David was on the couch, staring boredly at the television. A movie was on but he seemed distracted. When I walked in and climbed up to sit beside him he stared at me.

"Ey Stitch."

"Aloha," I responded.

He stared at me for a moment or so, before looking back to the television quietly. I crossed my legs and rocked on the couch slightly, before settling back. David wasn't uneasy around me, but he was usually quiet like this. After ten or so minutes, I tried talking to him.

"David busy day?"

He seemed surprised, though he looked at me. "Hm?"

"No home," I told him.

He seemed to think about what I'd asked. "Ah. Just at home, cleaning the place."

I gave a nod.

"Stitch, busy day. With Lilo. Doing new hula dance. Need lot of practice."

Again, David seemed surprised by this. I knew it was because I'd never really sat and spoken to him before.

"What... is your new hula about?" he asked, making an effort to keep the conversation going. I could tell it was hard for him.

"Same as other. Heeieeaka."

David stared at me and much like Nani I could tell he was confused. "Oh, Hi'iaka."

"Ih."

"What means that word, Stitch. Eeeh... eh?"

"Ih?" I repeated, and he nodded. "Means 'yes' and 'ok'."

"Ah, I see." David responded, looking quite interested. I smiled and nodded.

"You have a very interesting... language."

"Takka."

He went back to watching the TV after that. My ears flipped up when I heard Lilo calling me from up in the dome. I pushed myself down from the couch and David watched me curiously.

"Lilo," I pointed in the direction of our dome. "Call."

"Okay then," he smiled at me. "Have fun."

I scurried off towards the dome, opening up the door and heading up the stairs. 

* * *

"Stitch!" Lilo cried happily when I stepped onto the landing. She barreled into me and knocked me over, but both of us laughed happily as we rolled about on the floor. I pinned her beneath me, but only gently. I knew how easily I could hurt her.

I stared into her eyes as I pinned her arms down and then used my two lower arms to pin her legs down.

She stared back up at me confused. "...Stitch?"

I remained quiet for a moment or so to throw her off, showing no expression on my face. Then I sat up and yelled. "Stitch wins!"

She threw herself at me and tackled me back to the floor again. I laughed. Eventually she lost her breath and collapsed across the floor beside me. I looked over at her.

"You're still fine to do the Hi'iaka story with me, right Stitch?" she asked me softly.

"Ih," I responded.

She gripped my paw. "Are you sure? We can always do another dance if it bothers you too much."

I shook my head at her. "Naga. If Lilo want to do, Stitch happy to do."

She gave a nod, staring up at the ceiling. Normally we had the roof opened up at night-time but the weather kind of ruined that for us. Lilo asked me something interesting.

"Stitch? What is space like?"

I sat up and stared at her. "Jajie?"

She gave a nod. I put a claw to my mouth and thought.

The only memories I had of space were distant memories of the planets Jumba had sent me on missions to and Turo's architecture. Though I didn't get to see much of the actual planet as we were in relative buildings.

I vaguely remembered Kweltikwan and Jumba's lab. When he had visited Kweltikwan with me he had kept me hidden. I told her what I could remember.

"Big. Open."

She laughed. "I know that Stitch. I mean... where you came from. What was your home planet like?"

"Stitch naga remember much," I said, looking at her. "But Kweltikwan... big... purple. Lots of purple and blue trees. Green sky. Jumba kept Stitch hidden."

"He did?"

I gave a nod. "Stitch illegal."

"Oh... right," she responded.

"Stitch... created in Jumba lab. Then sent out to destroy," I looked away. "Sent to worlds. Jumba wanted Stitch to collect things. Big missions. But also destroy."

"Did you hurt anybody?" Lilo asked me sadly. She was aware of my original destructive programming.

I couldn't face her, but I also couldn't lie to her. "Ih. Stitch very bad. Hurt innocent aliens. Killed police soldiers."

Lilo looked afraid. She went quiet.

"They all try to kill me," I tried to explain. "Hated me. Stitch, ugly mutant. Wanted me to die."

She said nothing but simply reached over and pulled me into a hug. "I don't hate you. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. And you're not ugly or a mutant at all."

"Lilo same," I responded. "Lilo change Stitch."

I felt her nuzzling her head into my shoulder and she gently ran her hands along my the fur of my lower arms.

"Why did they want you to die?"

"Illegal," I repeated. "Jumba criminal."

I still recalled the day we finally got arrested. They wouldn't listen to Jumba's pleas about my molecules needing to be charged. They didn't care. They just saw us as monsters. The whole council did. And because of what those police officers had done, I had ended up momentarily dying and breaking Lilo's heart. I hated those police officers so much. I'd probably kill them if I knew who they were. Not just for breaking Lilo's heart, but Jumba's too.

"Stitch and Jumba... put on trial," I started to explain.

"Stitch sentenced to life on desert asteroid. Jumba go to jail. But I'm clever," I grinned. "Stitch escaped in no time!" I pretended to be holding a blaster gun and stood up, shooting around the room. "Pew pew! Guards fire at Stitch! Meega-o-itumi! Ziz-ziz, tsi'cong! Air-vent! Let's escape! Chabata!"

Lilo watched me curiously. I tried to make it interesting for her. She seemed a bit distant.

"Stitch destroy power to ship. Escape in police cruiser. Red one! My favourite colour!" I grinned. "Blast away! Escape from shooting guards, but then... tsi'cong!" I made an explosion with my hands. "Crash into Stitch. BOOM! Stitch activate hyper-drive and blast off. Blast off to earth!"

At this, Lilo perked right up. I'd never told her this before. "Earth? Here?"

"Ih, ih!" I told her happily.

"I... remember that..." I heard her say, but had no idea what she meant by that. "The falling star!"

I tilted my head at her.

"That night, the night before I met you at the pound. We saw something come out of the sky and crash. It was green. I thought it was a star, but it was you!"

I smiled and gave a nod.

"Crash here. Big explosion. Stitch, not know where is. Strange planet! Doonga! Stitch haga bla-bla earth. Kweesta! Then hit by big wheels and get knocked out. Stitch wake up... meet you. Tada!"

I grinned at her. She knew I'd tried to use her as a shield, but I wasn't going to bring that up. I was bad back then. Back when I'd met her. She understood that.

Lilo smiled slightly, but she gave a clap. "Very nice story, Stitch!"

I bowed. "Takka, takka."

"Ok silly," she flicked me on the nose. "I'm just glad you did crash here. Want to practice some more?"

I gave a nod and went to get my costume.

We climbed up onto Lilo's bunk and started practicing our new and improved dance. Lilo called it the '2.0' dance. I watched her as she moved about the bed beside me.

She seemed much happier. That was all that mattered to me, seeing her happy.

I was bad once. I had hurt and killed in the past. Like Jumba, my past was dark. Lilo was too young to understand the extent of damage I'd really done. I just hoped she would never bear witness to that side of me. I would rather die than see her in pain.

I watched her dance intently.

I couldn't imagine how she'd react to seeing what I'd done. Destroying the amplifier in the hula school was nothing. In the past I'd destroyed buildings by throwing cruisers into them, causing fires and devastating explosions. I had four blasters, provided by Jumba, that I'd gone around shooting and anybody that was unfortunate to cross my path ended up dying. At the time I was proud, because that was what I was designed to do. Now thinking about it made me feel sick. I wasn't a murderer.

I'd never told her about this. I didn't want her to know. Jumba and I kept it only between us and he had sworn me to silence. Only the Grand Council knew of our heinous crimes. She had forgiven us. Forgiven me when she'd seen I'd been given a 360° rehabilitation by Lilo.

I hated myself for it. For my past and what I'd done. Because back then I wasn't Stitch-

I was Experiment 626.


	6. Like Father, Like Son

I found it particularly hard to sleep that night. I could hear Lilo's gentle breathing from her bunk above me, but it wasn't her that was keeping me awake. It was the weather. I could hear the rain pelting against the dome roof. I wondered what on earth was going on and it actually worried me a little.

Some nights I was afraid of falling asleep. Afraid those nightmares would come back. The memory was vague now, but I still remembered bits and pieces of one particular dream in which I hurt Lilo. It had scared me so much, but I had never ever expected it would actually come true. I still remembered her scream. Her shock to seeing the blood on her hand after feeling her cheek. It honestly haunted me. And now I had to live with seeing those scars every time I looked at her face. They were permanent. A permanent reminder of what my destructive programming was capable of when I wasn't in control. It made me shudder.

A sudden bang of thunder outside made me jump awake. I was on the verge of drifting. I could hear Lilo's heart racing. It obviously scared her and had woken her up.

Her breathing was fast. She let out a soft moan when a bright flash of lightening lit up the dome.

"Stitch... Stitch!" I heard her call softly. I sat up in my bed. She became anxious.

"Stitch!"

"I'm here Lilo, it's okay!" I called up to her.

She was quiet at that, but I heard her start to calm down. She shrieked though when another bang shook the windows. I heard her start to cry.

She was a strong girl. But thunderstorms like this really scared her. I knew it was because of the circumstances of her parents death.

I pushed back the covers and leaped out of my bed, crawling up the post to the top bunk and without saying anything I waddled over the bedsheets to her and climbed in beside her. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and buried her head into my cheek.

"I... think I made Pudge mad but I don't know why..." she said sadly.

I knew this wasn't the case, but in response I just let out a purr. It usually helped comfort her when I did that.

The thunderstorm lingered for a while longer. Each time there was a bang, she jumped against me. I just soothed her with purrs. Eventually the storm passed over and became a distant rumble. The rain started to ease. She drifted off to sleep against me.

As she did so I looked up to the pictures she had pinned up on the headboard of her bed. Lots of pictures of fat tourist butts, and that random sun-burned tourist guy that always dropped his ice-cream, but there was a new one on there now. It had been there for a while.

It was another badness level chart she had drawn, identical to the blue one I had before. I'd put a big red cross through that one, cancelling out everything. I'm not sure what happened to it, but I'm pretty sure Lilo threw it away at some point, or stashed it out of sight. This new one she'd made shortly after I'd been revived. It was green. But instead of the good/bad box indicators of the previous one, she had only one box on there.

Permanent Good.

I stared at it for a while before drifting off to sleep. It comforted me.

More so than Lilo would ever know.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Nani entering the dome the next morning. I could hear her hesitate, knowing that she saw my bed empty. Sure enough, her face peered up at us from the end of the bunk bed.

I was still snuggled against Lilo, who was sound asleep. I peered down at Nani.

"Breakfast. Old Man Wong also called. The hut was badly flooded last night, so it's closed down for repairs. I won't be able to go back for a few days. I'm not sure if he wants me to go help clean up."

I put two and two together. "Nani take us to hula class today?"

She gave a nod. "Come down before it gets cold. Jumba's asking for you."

She paused at that and looked at me. I tilted my head, confused. She remained there, staring at seemingly nothing before smiling at me.

"Or should I say... your father is asking for you?"

I thought back to yesterday, when she'd asked me if we were related. I laughed happily.

Nani smiled at me and then climbed back down, heading downstairs.

I laid my head back against Lilo's pillow and stared up at the ceiling for a few moments before staring at her as she slept. Her hair was a matted mess and some strands covered her eyes. I reached across and gently shifted them so I could see her better. She'd always been a bed-head.

She was almost eight and a half now. I'd met her when she was six. She'd grown a few inches and matured a little, but everything else about her was the same. She still loved practicing voodoo and watching old horror movies. She wanted to go see a new 'Wasp Mummies' movie that was coming out in a few weeks (she'd been obsessing over it actually) but Nani wouldn't allow her as it was PG-13. I said I'd take her but Nani said no 'pets' were allowed in the cinema. It annoyed me sometimes that I still had to play the role of a dog out in public, but I had no choice.

Lilo also had an interest in drawing now. She'd been somewhat of a 'psychologist' to me when I was glitching and drew pictures of my nightmares. I'd thrown half of those pictures into the river so we both have no idea what happened to them. Her artwork covered the walls of our dome. Most of the pictures were of me, but in them I wasn't stealing ice-cream or destroying buildings or sitting on old ladies. I was happy and laughing with our family. I really liked her pictures.

A small snort interrupted my thoughts and I turned to see her gazing at me groggily. I smiled and pushed my nose against hers. She returned the smile and hugged me tightly.

"Good morning Mr Blue."

"Ahua sha Miss... um... Brown?"

Lilo laughed.

"Pelekai will do," she said before she flicked me on the nose. "Something smells good."

"Breakfast." I told her.

She grinned and pushed back the covers, going to climb down. Instead I grabbed her and hoisted her onto my back before holding onto her with my extra arms and walking up across the dome roof before going down the stair well. Lilo gripped onto me tightly. She absolutely loved it.

When I'd first started training her to do this, she'd been scared, but after a few tries she got the hang of it and was able to trust me enough that I wasn't going to let her fall.

Plus, she loved it, so that was a bonus. Nani on the other hand had literally dropped the dinner she'd been cooking one night when she saw us do this. Lilo was very light for me. I would never let her fall.

At the end of the stairwell, I jumped down and let Lilo off my back. She ruffled my head and kissed my nose before we entered the kitchen.

Pleakley was reading his newspaper. The front page had a big headline about something to do with the weather. My English wasn't that great so I couldn't make out anything else other than the words 'damage' and 'drain.'

Jumba was over by the sink, reaching up into the cupboard. He was the only one dressed for the day. David was sitting beside Pleakley, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Nani also looked tired. I guess the weather had kept everybody up most of the night.

When Jumba turned and saw me, he eyed me for a moment or so and then went back to what he was doing. Lilo and I sat at the table. I was too small to reach so I had to use the stool every time we ate. Now that Lilo was a bit taller, she could sit comfortably at the table and no longer needed an extra pillow to boost her up.

Nani handed us our plates.

"Mmm... kabchathi!" I commented.

She sat down and watched me closely as I started to eat, as did Jumba. It was nice they cared, but honestly, they were so paranoid.

Lilo had started talking about something that was an obvious hint towards Wasp Mummies. I could see Nani roll her eyes, knowing what she was hinting at.

"No Lilo. You're too young."

"But Nani!"

"No buts!"

She pouted. I felt bad for her and ate my breakfast.

Some of the egg I was eating missed my mouth and fell across my chest before slopping to the floor. I could feel it stick in my fur. Nani just sighed as she saw this and everybody else stared.

"Eh... oops?"

She just shook her head at me.

Lilo was still pouting. By some bizarre coincidence, Jumba did the same thing a few moments later entirely missing his mouth. He looked down at his egg, now also on the floor.

"I really don't think I'll ever be able to understand how that's possible," was all Nani commented about it, before going to fetch the dustpan.

"Wasp Mummies?" Lilo called out after her as she left.

* * *

After breakfast was finished, Jumba and I remained in the kitchen. Lilo had gone off to bug Nani some more and David had gone to shower. Pleakley had gone in to watch some television program about wigs. I had my head rested against the table, staring out into the living area at the TV.

"626?"

I looked up "Ih?"

"I have started working on microchip. Won't be ready for a few more days, however."

I tilted my head. "Chip to go into Stitch?"

He nodded. "Yes, as I mentioned yesterday. Will be benefit to both 626 and to Jumba."

"Okeytaka."

Jumba gave a nod. He walked over and picked up my ear to stroke it a few times before rubbing the bridge of my nose and then turned to leave. He'd started doing this to me more frequently and I figured it was his way of showing affection towards me, rather than hugs or kisses like what Nani and Lilo did.

Lilo came into me shortly after Jumba left. I looked at her as she sat down beside me and also put her head across the table so that she was facing me directly.

"Well I'm out of ideas."

"Wasp Mummies?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Lo-lo head Nani!"

I grinned. "Lilo too young."

"Well, I wish I wasn't!"

"Vidla tam direx?"

She sighed. "I guess I'll have to, unless I can find a way to get in there. You're old enough to take me, right?"

"Eh..." I was actually only two years and two months old. I don't think Lilo was aware of this. She often thought I was much older due to my level of intelligence.

"Naga."

She looked surprised. "You're not an adult like Nani?"

I shook my head and laughed. "Course not. Stitch two."

"But..." she looked confused. "You seem... so much older. Like really smart."

I tapped my head. "Tinko tinko."

She just stared. I elaborated.

"Stitch fast mind. Think like super-computer. Mind mature, but still young."

She thought about this for a moment, before seeming to understand what I meant. She sighed.

"Guess I'll never see get to see Wasp Mummies," she said as she reached out and ran her finger along my claws. "Hey... so then, why did you offer to take me to see it?"

I shrugged. "'Cuz Naanee wouldn't. Not 'cuz age."

"Oh. Thanks Stitch."

She smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

"We have costume practice today," she reminded me. I nodded.

"Stitch no be bad," I promised her, offering my pinky. "Be good."

She looked at me sadly for a moment, before looping her pinky around mine in promise. "I know you won't be bad Stitch. You don't need to promise me."

"Make Lilo feel better," I told her. "If Stitch... ever bad. Is not him."

"Hm?" she looked slightly confused.

I pointed to my chest. "Meega. Never hurt Lilo or be bad on purpose," I spoke slowly to get my words across as clear as I could. "If Stitch... bad. Is not Stitch. Like glitch. Naga daka zoocata."

She just looked at me sadly.

"I know Stitch," she said distantly. "I know that now..."

I nodded, tightly locking our fingers in promise. "Never hurt o'hana. But never ever hurt Lilo. Stitch promise. Stitch love you."

She gazed at me for a moment but then nodded, pulling our fingers apart. Eventually she sighed. "What if Mertle laughs at me? Or starts taunting me again about what you did and it makes me so mad that I pound her? It hurts me Stitch. When she says those things about you."

I reached across and took her hand into my paw. "Lilo ignore. Not worth."

She teared up. "You mean too much to me. I can't stand anybody talking bad about you. I just can't."

I squeezed her hand. "Naga keeta shoota ti bak."

"I know it doesn't matter what they think," she agreed. "But I care."

I smiled at her. "No worry. We do together!"

She gazed at me again, but then eventually nodded. "Yeah."

She put her head across the table again. I could tell she was nervous. I wasn't the type to get nervous (I'd been designed to attack first, ask questions later) but I was still worried about her. I put my paw on her shoulder, before flipping my ears up and looking towards the window. The rain had started up again.

"Choota."

"I hope the weather is better for the competition," Lilo agreed to my disdain.

I hoped so too because I was really looking forward to performing with her. And this time, there would be no glitch to ruin it or turn her against me.

* * *

 **A/n:** Not one review? (Edit: Thanks for the review, GreenFlashLightningArrow! I'm so happy you love it!)

It's hard for me to tell if people like this or not, should I continue? Do you like it so far? I do appreciate feedback. :)

Thanks to those that have faved/followed. I hope you're enjoying it so far!


	7. Kumu's Best Student

Later that afternoon, Nani called out for us to start getting ready to leave. Lilo and I had spent most of the day curled up together on the couch, watching a movie. Jumba was beside us, still unable to work on the ship due to the rain.

I could feel him stroke my back every so often, though he stopped when Nani had come in. Lilo jumped up from beside me and ran to fetch her duffel bag. I looked at Jumba.

"Will little girl and 626 require Jumba to pick up?" he asked me.

"Naga tich'zaht," I pondered. "Stitch maka-maka chakaadat kizlom Naanee."

"Very well." Jumba responded, and I scurried off to find Nani.

Lilo was waiting at the door. I passed by her and she watched me, wondering what I was doing. I ended up colliding into Nani's leg as she was coming out of the door to her bedroom. I'd been going in at the same time.

"Sorry Stitch," she said to me, helping me up onto my feet.

"Isa okeytaka. Uh... asyrifah Naanee?" I asked hesitantly, not sure what her mood was like. She seemed like she was rushing.

She looked at me. "Mhm?"

"Naanee pick us up today from class too?"

"I should be able to, but I'm not sure on that yet Stitch. Why?"

"Papa can pick up."

Nani dropped her hairbrush. She quickly bent down to pick it up. Something about what I had said had startled her apparently, though I think I knew what it was.

Sure enough, she repeated what I'd said. "Papa?"

I gave a nod. "Jumba."

I thought I saw her smile. "Never heard you use that term before."

I just stared at her. "If Jumba can pick you up, then that would be easier for me considering I'm still not sure on if I've got to go to the hut today. I tried calling Old Man Wong again to find out exactly what's going on, but I still haven't heard back yet. It's honestly making me worried. Maybe something really bad happened to the hut."

I felt bad for Nani. She'd just got this job. She really didn't need to lose it because of the weather.

"Okay," I simply said, and headed back out to tell Jumba.

* * *

The weather had seemed to ease up a little by the time Nani dropped us off. Lilo gripped my paw as we headed into the classroom. Only two of the girls were there so far; Aleka and Elena. When they saw Lilo and I they just giggled and started whispering to each other, though I could hear every word.

"Idiots," I muttered, causing Lilo to look at me.

"What Stitch?"

"Never mind Lilo," I told her.

She just looked at me curiously. I knew her well enough that she was likely going to try and sit with them. I didn't want her to, after hearing the way they spoke about her behind her back, but I knew that convincing her wouldn't do anything. She was stubborn, much like myself.

So I just opted to support her with whatever she did, despite I resented it. I hated Lilo being bullied by those brats. But no matter how much they jeered her or talked about her behind her back, she seemed oblivious to it and still tried to be their friend. It was the same for Mertle.

I just let out a small sigh when she told me she was going to sit with the girls. Still, I held her hand and gave her a nod. She led me over to them and they stopped whispering and both looked up at us.

"What do you want weird-lo?"

Lilo said nothing to that. I glared at them from behind her.

"Wanna see my new Elvis statue? My sister found it for me at the thrift shop a few days ago! It's really rare!"

"No," Aleka straight up said. Elena looked at the floor. I sneered.

"Sit, Lilo," I instructed her quietly, and she did so. The girls looked annoyed but backed off slightly when I gave them daggers. Lilo continued to pull out the statue and held it up to them.

"His left arm is missing, and there's a big chip in his cape, but he's really cool. I keep him by the window because his guitar glitters in the light." Lilo continued. The girls just looked at each other with raised eyebrows and started talking to each other as if Lilo wasn't there.

I was starting to lose my patience with these brats. It was the same, all the time. For the past two and a half years since I'd met my best friend, their attitude was always the same. Lilo had literally tried hundreds of times to be their friend and they continued to not want anything to do with her.

Lilo eventually realised they weren't really interested and put the statue away. The look on her face killed me a little inside. She looked heartbroken.

Did the girls care? No. They had the sheer nerve to turn away from her, so that their backs faced her. I was furious.

I stood up suddenly. Lilo watched me. I'd startled her.

"Stitch?" she asked. I just held up my paw in motion for her to wait. I walked around to the front of the girls, standing with my arms crossed. I growled.

Boy did I want to give them a mouthful. It was very hard to hold back. All I could do was growl at them. I couldn't reveal to them that I was an alien.

They looked scared and pushed themselves back away from me. Lilo quickly rushed to my side and hugged me. "It's okay Stitch."

I lowered my ears and hugged her back. "Chooska nala," I told her quietly.

She sighed. She pulled back and gazed into my eyes and I looked back into hers. She gently pat me on the head. I just pushed my forehead against hers as we stood there.

I could see the girls staring at us. I jumped a little as Mertle's obnoxious voice suddenly interrupted us. Lilo pulled back, holding my paw. It had startled her too.

"Ew. Doesn't that dog of yours have rabies? You're such a weirdo with how obsessed you are with him!"

Lilo glared at her. I sneered.

"If anything, I say he should be on a leash before he attacks us again."

I roared at that. Lilo had to grab me and pull me back. Moses came in at that moment however, and I instantly stopped. I couldn't get banned from the class again. I could only imagine how much it would hurt Lilo if I did something that prevented me from being able to come to class with her.

I shook slightly. Lilo calmed me down by sitting me in her lap as Moses began the class. Mertle could wait for now.

Yuki arrived, and the the four girls all sat together in the corner, keeping their distance from us. I wasn't really in the mood for them, that was for sure.

"Okay girls. Today we are going to work on dress rehearsals. I hope you all brought your costumes so we can begin. I would like you to change into them. Once we finish, I want you to use the rest of class-time to continue working on your dance idea for the closing ceremony."

Lilo smiled. She looked excited. She'd been looking forward to this today.

"Come on Stitch!" she pulled me up and led me over to the toilets, opening up her duffel bag. She pulled out my costume and handed it to me before heading in to change into hers. I just pulled my costume on where I was standing. The four girls walked over to me. I watched them wearily as they passed me to also go into the toilets and change.

I sat and waited for Lilo to come out. She was taking a while. The others all came out in their costumes shortly after and I could see Mertle smirking slightly about something. When Lilo still hadn't come back out I started to worry. Ignoring the fact I wasn't allowed in there as it was the girls toilets, I pushed open the door and peered inside. "Lilo?"

I could hear her in one of the cubicles and realised she was upset. I quickly went in and pushed open the door. She was in her costume, but she was sitting against the floor all huddled up.

"Lilo?" I asked her sadly, simply just sitting down and hugging her. "What is it?"

"Stitch, you're not supposed to be in here," she responded quietly.

"I don't care," I told her. "What's wrong?"

She reached out and gripped the fur on my chest. "Mertle stepped on my headpiece. You know, the one I made with you? She ruined it."

I could not believe what I'd just heard. Sure enough, when I pulled up the mask from behind her it was flattened. The string had broken and the leaves that Lilo and glued on to the top were on the floor. The top of it had snapped in half.

Words couldn't even begin to describe how angry I was at that point.

"It-it was an accident Stitch," Lilo told me, seeing the expression on my face. "I don't want this to ruin our dress rehearsal."

"Naga. Was not accident." I told her. I knew what Mertle was like. That smirk she had on her face... Lilo would find any reason to pass it off as just an accident. She still tried to consider Mertle as a friend.

I pulled Lilo up into a tight hug. Reaching up, I pulled off my tiki mask and put it on her head, before gripping her hand and leading her back out of the toilets. Moses saw me come out of there with her and came over to us.

"Lilo, you know that your pet is not allowed in there."

"Sorry kumu," she sighed. "It won't happen again."

"Tell him," I nudged her as he turned away. She looked at me sadly. "Lilo, tell him!"

"I-I..." she went to say, but looked at the floor. I sighed.

"Stitch cannot. Stitch alien! Lilo.. speak up! Defend self! Naga nukasha."

She looked as though she was going to cry again. I didn't want to push her any further at that point, so I just hugged her tightly again.

I looked over to see the girls heading over to the front of the stage. I just shook my head.

"Quala chifa ni polo Lilo."

"I'm sorry Stitch... I just..." she trailed off. "Like you said, it's not worth it."

"Naga Lilo, this different. Mertle bully."

"I know but... maybe, somewhere there is good in her Stitch?" she just looked at me sadly.

Poor girl. I gave another sigh and just led her over to the front of the stage, sitting her down beside me. The brats came over and sat behind us, and we started the dress rehearsal.

* * *

Aleka was first up. I had no idea what her dance was supposed to be about, but I didn't really care. I was bored. She was wearing a ridiculous looking costume with pineapples sticking out the sides of her head. I felt something hit the back of my head and turned around swiftly. Elena, Yuki and Mertle were staring at me. I heard Mertle whisper to Yuki about hitting me on the head by accident. She'd been aiming for Lilo.

I looked at Lilo. She was watching Aleka up on the stage, as was Moses. I reached behind me and picked up the piece of scrunched up paper, making sure they were watching and they seemed surprised. I knew they expected me to unravel it. Instead, making sure that Moses wasn't watching, I whipped around, unloading the paper ball as hard as I could at Mertle's obnoxious head.

It hit her and she looked stunned for a moment or so, but then glared at me. I just beared my teeth at her, turning back around. I wasn't sure how much longer I could put up with them at that point.

It came to our turn next. Lilo looked at me and smiled. She held my paw. "Ready Stitch?"

"Ih!" I responded.

"Oh brother..." Mertle groaned. Aleka went to sit back down beside them.

Lilo heard that. She looked in Mertle's direction and paused. I squeezed her hand. "Ignore her. We do together!"

She stood like that for a moment longer before I pushed her forward gently.

Lilo was nervous. She looked across to me as she went to stand in position. I gave her two thumbs up.

"Heegata no feebee!"

She smiled and nodded, although she kept looking across to make sure I was there. I knew why. The last time we'd done this, I'd glitched and hadn't responded to her calls.

She looked out at our small audience. "Our hula is about an ancient friendship..." she paused momentarily, looking at me again. "Which proves that love... really is, more powerful than death!" she gave a small smile at that.

"The great goddess, Hi'iaka. That's me!" Lilo looked across to me and gestured with her hands. "And the brave and handsome mortal, Lohiau. That's my best friend Stitch!"

This time, I was there. I walked forward and stood beside her. I smiled at her, reaching out my hands and she reached out hers. We started our dance.

Lilo gazed at me as we followed our routine. We didn't break eye contact as we looped around and then broke apart to begin the opening of our dance. The bond between us was very strong. I could tell what Lilo was thinking from the moment we began. We reached up and pressed our hands together in an arch, before progressing into our 'hula 2.0' dance.

I watched Lilo as we danced. The song really was very fitting to our friendship. As we faced the audience, I saw Mertle pretending to be asleep and Elena was giggling beside her.

I tried to avoid looking at them. Moses was giving us a heartfelt smile. He was enjoying it. Lilo and I arched our hands together again, before I swung both my arms over my head as if making a rainbow, and she continued it. We made up this part to represent what had happened to our family. The arches were part of it too.

Once we finished, I could see Lilo had tears in her eyes. I hugged her tightly on the stage. She would never be able to finish this dance without thinking back to what happened.

We stood like that for a few moments. I could hear Mertle giving an obnoxious yawn.

"Beautiful, Lilo," Moses clapped. "Wonderful dance and such an inspirational story. I like the additions you have made from your original dance. You and your dog have worked exceptionally hard."

"Give me a break," Mertle bawled loudly.

At that, something inside me snapped. I'd finally had enough. It had taken a lot for my best friend to do what she had just done with me, and it meant a lot to her. I wasn't about to let Mertle ruin it because she was a petty bully that had nothing better to do than make Lilo's life miserable. I pulled back from Lilo and jumped down from the stage, heading straight for Mertle. Lilo cried out and tried to pull me back. "Stitch, no!"

I wasn't going to hurt her. She looked terrified as I leered over her.

The girls all stared up at me, curling up against each other.

"Lilo!" Moses cried out horrified, quickly standing up and going over to the girls and trying to block them from me. "Your dog, what is he doing?"

I looked at Moses, before looking at Mertle. Lilo was instantly at my side. "Stitch...?"

The room was tense. I knew they remembered what I had done when I'd glitched. All of them were scared of me. I just growled before picking up the piece of crumpled up paper from the floor and lobbing it at Mertle's head again.

Moses was shocked. Lilo grabbed me and dragged me back. "Stitch!" she said, sounding shocked as well though I could hear a crack of laughter in her voice.

"Stupid dog!" Mertle retorted to that, rubbing her head.

Moses just basically face-palmed. I could tell he was relieved though, if slightly.

"I think it's time for a break, girls," he said.

* * *

Dress rehearsals eventually finished. I had noticed Moses watching me intently for the remainder of the lesson, even when the other girls did their dances. When Mertle had done her dance, I couldn't help myself. I yawned as loudly and as obnoxiously as I could before giving a loud snore. Lilo giggled beside me.

Mertle glared at me from up on the stage. She wasn't doing a dance, she was doing a promotion for her mother's real-estate agency. It was quite hard to watch.

Moses didn't know what to think. Not just from my snore but from her dance. As Mertle finished her promotion, he clapped awkwardly.

"Uh Mertle... it was a nice dance. But I think we need to talk after class today."

I started to laugh, making Lilo laugh too.

"Dinko te fabba baka!" I said to Lilo, and she laughed harder.

Mertle growled at us as she walked past us from the stage. I growled back at her, making her jump and run back to her posse.

Moses instructed the girls to work on the dance idea for the closing ceremony after that. Lilo got up and went over to sit with them. Mertle kept her distance this time. I could see a red mark on her forehead. While they sat and talked, I pulled my camera out of Lilo's duffel. I walked around to Mertle and shoved the camera in her face, taking a polaroid.

"Stupid dog! Go away!" she cried out. I grinned and looked at the picture, before showing it to Lilo. She giggled at the obvious red mark.

The girls eventually decided on a simple dance. Moses came over to make sure that Mertle wasn't talking over the top of Lilo this time. Lilo was able to suggest her ideas without the brat making her feel worse. I was going to be in this dance as well.

As the lesson finally drew to a close for the day, Lilo went back to change out of her costume. She came back shortly after holding the broken mask.

She looked sad. I'd already put my costume back in her duffel and was ready to go, but when I saw that I went over and put my paw against her arm. "Come now, Lilo. Tell Moses."

She looked at me. "Now?"

"Ih, now."

I gripped her by the hand and pulled her over to Moses desk. Moses smiled down at us. "Yes, Lilo?"

She looked at him and then looked at me. She went to speak, but then hesitated. I nudged her.

"I-I..."

Come on Lilo! I nudged her again and she sighed.

"Mertle broke my mask today, kumu. She stepped on it when I was changing. I left it outside on the floor."

Moses looked shocked. Lilo handed him the mask. "Oh Lilo..." he said, sounding disappointed. "I will be talking to Mertle now that class is finished. You can head outside and wait with your dog. I am proud of you for having the courage to tell me."

I was proud of her too. I nuzzled my cheek against hers.

Lilo smiled at me. Moses watched us both as we gripped hands.

"You and your dog have such a special bond, Lilo. I can see how happy he makes you and how much he defends you when you are down and upset. It has been very evident to me, especially today."

So that's why he was staring.

"I know that Mertle and the three other girls are... quite mean spirited at times. But I want you to be assured that you are one of my best students, Lilo. You remind me all too well of your mother. She was very graceful and timid, just like you. She also had to deal with some nasty girls in the class. But she held her head high and kept dancing. You should too."

Lilo went quiet at hearing that. I gave her a big smile. "Hear that? Lilo is best!"

She stared at me and for the first time in a while I noticed that she looked genuinely happy again. Today had really lifted her spirits.

"You too, Stitch," she responded quietly hugging me tightly as Moses went over to address Mertle.

"You too."

* * *

 **A/n:** For those wondering, in Stitch has a Glitch, Teresa's name is actually Aleka. For some reason her name was changed to Teresa in the series.

I would like to acknowledge **Fanficteller** for the review and thank you to those that have faved/follow this story so far.


	8. Lilo's Talk with Jumba

Lilo and I sat together on the porch of the hula school once we were allowed out. Jumba hadn't arrived yet and the wind was chilly, so I huddled close to my best friend.

The three brats passed by us. I just glared at them again, but Lilo didn't ever bother looking in their direction as their parents came to pick them up. Some of the adults stared at me from out of the car windows. I didn't care. I was used to being stared at.

A few minutes later Mertle stepped out beside us. She instantly rolled her eyes at the sight of us huddling together. I snarled at her, startling Lilo slightly. She gripped at the fur on my chest again.

"Freak-lo that freakish mutt better be on a restraint the next time we have class."

Lilo didn't answer her. I let go of her gently and stood up, blocking her from the brat and crossing my arms.

Mertle looked a little afraid. Good. She needed to back off. I tapped my foot.

She did slightly, but then she just glared at me. "For a dog, it's pretty strange how you act," she commented after a moment or so. That made Lilo look up. "I thought dog's walked on all fours."

"Stitch is special," Lilo responded to that.

"He sure is," Mertle replied nasally, and I sneered at her.

Lilo looked irritated. "Leave us alone, Mertle."

"Or what, weird-lo? You'll use your voodoo magic on me?"

Lilo just sighed. She said nothing and just sat down on the porch again. I could sense Mertle was ruining her mood again. I pulled out the crumpled paper from Lilo's duffel (I'd kept it) and started tossing it in the air in front of Mertle.

"Don't you even think about throwing that at me again," she said upon seeing that.

I just grinned at her and then lobbed it at her head again. She shrieked. The door opened and Moses looked out at us. "Mertle, please wait inside here. I think you have done enough for today," he said gently.

She scowled and picked up the paper, throwing it back at me as hard as she could. I just laughed and tilted my head to the side so that it flew past me. She looked annoyed, but went back inside after Moses.

I sat back down and pulled Lilo into my arms. "Mertle brat."

Lilo sighed. "I don't know why she hates me so much."

I felt sad at hearing that. All Lilo had ever done was be kind to Mertle. Mertle just treated her like a doormat.

"Lilo have meega. Have Stitch. Always be Lilo achi-baba."

She gave me a small smile at that.

I thought about Mertle's actions and how they'd got significantly worse over the years. At first it had just been the odd name or two, but now Mertle full on did her best to make Lilo miserable. Like Lilo, I didn't know why but I did have a small conclusion in mind.

"Mertle very jealous of Lilo."

"Hm?" Lilo looked at me at that. "What do you mean Stitch?"

"Mertle bully Lilo because jealous. Lilo... have me. Stitch, best friend. We close, yes? You and I?"

Lilo nodded. She pulled her fingers through the tuft of fur on my chest again.

"Mertle no have close achi-baba like that. Is jealous of bond. Between Lilo and Stitch."

Lilo pondered on that. "You know what... I think you're right, Stitch. Ever since we became best friends, she's been super mean to me."

I looked back towards to window, only to see that Mertle was looking out at us. Thankfully the window was shut, otherwise she would have heard me talking. She stuck her tongue out at me and I returned the favour.

There was a beep shortly after that, and I flipped my ears up. Jumba had pulled up in the buggy. We stood up and Lilo paused for a moment, before turning to kiss me on the nose. I smiled at her and picked up her duffel bag to carry it for her as we headed to the car.

Thankfully it was only raining very lightly at that point. 

* * *

Later that evening, Lilo explained what had happened during the lesson to Nani at dinner. Nani looked tired, but she listened intently. Pleakley and David weren't home as they'd gone to see a movie but Jumba was at the table with us, also listening to what she was saying.

"I think I should have a word or two with Mertle's mother," Nani responded. "The bullying is getting worse by the sounds of it."

Lilo gave a sad nod. She looked at me. I nodded in agreement.

Jumba had his head in his hand in contemplation. "Should I make device to... shall we say, 'alter' mind of mean girl?"

"Jumba!" Nani responded to that, sounding alarmed.

"No," Lilo responded distantly, pushing her food around with her fork. "I don't think that would even work."

Jumba just shrugged. "Is unfortunate girl is very mean. But sadly, happens everywhere. When I worked for Galaxy Defense Industries, I had very annoying bully co-worker. Called me 'Jumbo Jumba,' and made mean jokes about Jumba. Boy, I was glad when he was fired," he laughed. "My doing, of course."

Nani looked at him quizzically but didn't care enough to ask any more questions about it. Lilo just sighed. I looked at Jumba and he looked at me.

"Papa talquez ni queeto?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Long story 626," he responded, pushing his finger into the bridge of my nose and rubbing gently.

"So tell me, how was day being?" he asked me as Nani started to talk to Lilo about Mertle again. I explained to him in our language everything that happened, including the paper-throwing, to which he laughed heartily and said "Good work!"

I grinned.

He leaned over to me and whispered to me. "Next time, use ruler instead. Can be deadly."

That made me laugh and gave me possible ideas.

Once we finished our dinner, I waited for Lilo so that we could head up to the dome together. She lingered back with Jumba. Curious, I watched from the doorway, clinging to the wall, but hiding so they couldn't see me.

"Uncle Jumba? At KiKi's yesterday, what were you and Stitch talking about?"

Jumba had been reading another newspaper by that point. He put it down and looked at her. "626 was sensing something was bothering me. Was asking Jumba about it."

"Oh," she responded. "I like it when you talk to Stitch in your language."

Jumba chuckled. "Is native language on Kweltikwan. Is also being much easier to communicate with 626 in when I am needing to talk to him about important subjects. He finds English difficult."

"I know," Lilo responded. "Why is that?"

"626 is genius, like Jumba. Can understand 20 or so different languages. English was not one of them."

Lilo looked stumped at hearing that. "Stitch knows 20 languages?"

"Yes, but are being irrelevant here on Earth. Only useful in space and on certain planets."

"That's amazing. I only know a few Hawaiian words the most."

Jumba just smiled at her.

Lilo pulled out a chair and sat up beside him. "Yes little girl?" he asked her, pushing his paper aside to give her his full attention when he realised she wasn't going to leave any time soon.

"Can I see the transporter soon?"

"As I mentioned before, not while ship is being repaired. After, perhaps. Too much debris up there and little girl could easily be injured. Jumba does not wish for older sibling to rip head off."

"Okay. I can wait," she responded. "But... do you mind if I ask what was bothering you yesterday when you talked to Stitch?"

Jumba seemed hesitant. I knew it was because there were things he only liked to keep between us. Without her real father, she looked up to my father as a sort of father-figure; it was why she called him 'Uncle Jumba.' I remained hiding around the door-frame, watching.

Jumba pat her on the head. "I have been worried about 626. I still am very upset about..." he trailed off. Lilo looked sad. "It bothers Jumba."

"It bothers me too," she told him. "I'm glad Stitch was okay. But if you are sad about it, you can talk to me."

Jumba looked touched to hear that from her. He put her into his lap. "You are being only one in family that understands 626 on same level as Jumba."

She sighed. "I didn't then. I just ignored him and pushed him away. I blamed him for ruining my dance thinking he was doing it to me on purpose, but he was r-really... he was really dying."

I saw her tear up. She buried her head into Jumba's stomach and he put an arm around her. I put a paw across my chest. It hurt me to hear them both distraught over something they had no control over.

"Do not blame yourself. Will only make things worse. Trust me, I know. I have been blaming self too. For not doing more to protect 626 when police broke in. Stupid idiot police are to blame for molecules never being fully charged. Jumba has felt as though he has failed 626 multiple times. Has been scared of losing 626's trust."

I sat down on floor against the wall. Nani had gone into her bedroom by that point to do some reading, so I wasn't sure how long Lilo intended to talk to Jumba for. I would wait.

"I know that Stitch would never be angry at you about it," she responded quietly. "He loves you."

"I know," Jumba responded. He looked distant.

I wanted to go into them, but decided against it.

"Uncle Jumba?" Lilo asked, pulling back to look up at him. "Why do you always call Stitch '626?'"

"Eh... well, was name I was giving him when he was born. Is sentimental to me. I call him Stitch, but prefer 626. He is my experiment. My child."

Lilo smiled at hearing that. "You're his dad, right?"

"Yes. 626 is having Jumba's DNA."

Lilo smiled. "I know. Stitch was so happy when you told him that. You two are so alike in many ways."

"626 is what you are calling 'chip off old block' ey?"

Lilo laughed and rolled her eyes slightly. "Oh, I know that, especially when it comes to food," she giggled. "I guess... you're kinda like my dad now too. In a way."

"Am glad you feel that way, little girl." Jumba responded. Lilo hugged him.

I looked back in at them, only this time to have Jumba instantly lock eye contact with me and then I realised he knew I'd been there all along. I bit my lower lip. He didn't say anything though. He just stared at me.

"626 is waiting for you," he spoke up shortly after. I ducked back around the frame. "Off you go now, little girl."

Lilo smiled at him. "Okay. Thanks Uncle Jumba."

"You are being most welcome, child."

I heard Lilo start to head in my direction and jumped onto the couch, grabbing a book. She looked surprised when she saw me sitting there. "Oh. Hi Stitch."

"Hi Lilo!" I said to her. "Dome?"

She gave a nod, and we headed up to our bedroom. 

* * *

I helped Lilo create a new mask that evening. Again, it was something that helped lift her spirits. While she sat quietly on the floor gluing some sequences to the front of the mask, I sat down beside her and watched her.

"Lilo talk to Jumba?"

She looked up at me. "Yeah. Sorry I took so long. He told me something really cool!"

I tilted my head. "Gaba?"

"That you can speak 20 languages. Is that true?"

"Ih," I nodded. "Naga really need use."

"I know. He told me that too," she responded. "Still though, that's so cool!"

I just shrugged. It wasn't really anything special to me. I would rather be able to speak fluent English than 20 random alien languages. It would make talking to Lilo so much easier, because I really struggled with English.

Lilo stuck her tongue out a little as she worked. Once done, she stood up and went over to the mirror. I put the mask on top of her head and folded my arms behind my back, watching her to see what she thought.

She smiled. "Wow..."

"Better than old!" I agreed. "Lilo lucha bootifa!"

"Thanks Stitch."

She walked over to her bedside cabinet and I wondered what she was doing. When she turned back around after pulling something from the drawer, she approached me and pulled out my paw, slipping a gleaming pearl bracelet over my wrist.

"Gaba eiek?"

She smiled. "These were my mom's. Nani showed me them shortly after you..." she sighed. "A few days after that. I want us to wear them during the dance. They are supposed to bring good luck and happiness."

She paused. I held her hand in concern, seeing the look on her face.

"I don't care about winning this time, Stitch. I realised that I don't need to win things for mom to be proud of me. You're so much more important than a competition. As long as we're together, and having fun... well, that's all that really matters to me."

I smiled at her. "Lilo mom proud of you for being Lilo."

She gave a nod.

"I wish you could have met them, Stitch. Mom would have loved you. Dad would have too."

I looked at her sadly. "If Lilo parents around, we might not have met." I told her quietly.

She gave a nod. "That's true."

She hugged me. I rubbed her back. "I can't imagine life without you."

"Same," I responded.

She went quiet again, staring down at the pearls. She held them in her hands, stroking them gently.

"Sometimes I wonder if mom and dad are watching over me from up there. Or wherever they are. And that they can see you and Jumba and Pleakley. They know that you're a part of our o'hana now."

I looked at her thoughtfully. "Meecha aka?"

She sighed. "I have you watching over me now."

I nodded. "Meega protect you. Always."

She sat down in front of the mirror. I sat down beside her and leaned my head against her shoulder. We both looked at ourselves.

"I wonder why Mertle hates me so much," she brought up.

I sighed. "Mertle idiot," I told her. "Senseless brat. No let me but... I would deal with."

"I wish you could deal with her. But we can't risk your identity being exposed. Kumu was a little suspicious today. I could tell. They really do think you're a dog."

I laughed. "Yeah. Stitch amaq'huet afhar."

"Hm? I haven't heard you say that before," she said to me.

Lilo knew most Tantalog from living with me for 3 years, but there were still a few terms she hadn't heard from me. I actually didn't know the English word for what I'd said. Unlike David and Nani, Lilo had seemed to have a knack for picking up the language quickly. There were words I hadn't even explained the meaning to her and she knew what I was saying. I had always figured it was because of our connection. We could always sense a lot about each other just by looking at each other.

I sat in contemplation.

"Stitch naga nota word. Soka. But... isa like... find it funny? Human's no know."

She giggled. "It is pretty funny Stitch."

I grinned at her as she stared at me in the mirror. She put her hand on my paw.

"I don't care if Mertle call's me obsessed. I love you, Stitch. And I will always put you first above everything. I promise."

I closed my eyes at that. Her words filled me with warmth. I loved her too and I would always put her first. I would always support her.

I put my paw over the top of her hand. "Lilo. Stitch loves you too," I smiled at her.

She went quiet again, just gazing into the mirror. I rested my head against her shoulder again. Eventually she drifted off on the spot. I must have done so as well because I woke up to find a blanket over us. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time. It had been Nani that had come in to us. Her scent lingered in the room.

I picked up Lilo in the blanket and placed her on my bed before sitting and stroking her hair as she slept.

I knew she would grow up one day. She would surpass me in height and become as tall as Nani. I dreaded that day but it was inevitable. Human's aged and grew old. I knew I wouldn't grow any taller. I would grow old too, but not for a long, long time. I was designed to last and I would easily out-live all of my o'hana. The thought often plagued my mind.

As did the thought of losing Lilo.

It was why I was over-protective of her. She meant the world to me and her love had been the one thing that gave me a second chance at life. Not only had she revived me, she'd given me a purpose in life other than destruction and death. I saw the world differently because of her and it was also her that had spared me from a lifelong sentence on a desert asteroid. There was so much she had done for me in my life. The only way I knew how to repay her was showing her that I would love her for as long as she needed me. I would always be there to support her and protect her.

I needed her. And I knew that she needed me.

There were times at night I thought about the future. Lilo would mature soon. In about four or so more years, she would start reaching puberty. I also dreaded that time because I knew she'd probably find a boyfriend and spend all of her time with him. I just hoped if she did so, she wouldn't abandon or forget about me. I'd never brought this up to her because I didn't want to cause tension, but it did make me worry. We really were on a time limit.

I was different. I was much younger than she was, so by the time she reached puberty I would be as old as she was when she met me. My body would always be young in appearance and I would never speak as fluently as humans do, but I was already mature. I was an alien, but I was also a genetic experiment. I would hit puberty one day too, but being what I was, it wouldn't make much of a difference to how I was now. I couldn't get wiser, or smarter. I couldn't learn as I got older, as Lilo would do so. I was created to be smart from the moment I was born. I had the mind of a super-computer, which is why I was already mature.

I often wondered about Nani and David. Now that David had moved in with us, it seemed the two were much closer. I had often heard Nani up late talking to him in the guest room. I hadn't snooped as it was none of my business as to what she discussed with him, but there had been a few times she'd talked about the day of Lilo's dance with him. Both Nani and David had been unaware of what was going on until it was too late. Only later that night had Jumba fully explained what had happened, holding me tightly in his arms. Nani was angry with him for not mentioning it to the family sooner, but she had been far too upset to hold a grudge against him about it. Pleakley had been the only one that knew. Lilo must have finally realised something actually was wrong with me after I scratched her.

I had a small idea that I was possibly starting to perish at the time. I knew something was wrong with me, but I'd brushed it off. When I had the final glitch in the ship that was when I knew it was too late. That glitch burned out my circuits from the inside. I never wanted to go through that sort of pain again. I still have no idea how my circuits were repaired simply from Lilo's love. When Jumba scanned me inside the ship after I was revived, my circuits were in tact. It was nothing short of a miracle. I always thought that maybe the Hawaiian spirits were watching over me. Or maybe even Lilo's parents.

I had a feeling that Nani and David would marry in the near future. It made me wonder about Lilo and if she would ever do the same. The thought made me happy, but sad at the same time. It would be a new chapter in her life. I was glad that wasn't going to happen for a long time yet.

I sighed and watched her as she slept.

She would always be there though, even if she did find a human to love and spend the rest of her life with at some point. And even if one day she did forget about me, as much as the thought scared me, I would respect her decision to move on with her life. I would always remember her.

For now, I just had to cherish what I had. My best friend, her wonderful friendship and her love.

She startled me a little when she woke up suddenly. I pulled my claws out of her hair. She rubbed at her eyes. "Stitch?"

I just gazed at her.

"I don't recall falling asleep," she told me drowsily before noticing me staring at her. "You okay?"

"Ih."

She looked at the alarm clock on my bedside cabinet. It was only a little after our usual bedtime. She looked back at me again and I yawned after she did.

That made her giggle. I smiled.

"Are you tired?" she asked me a moment or so later, and I shook my head.

Lilo pushed back the cover and stood up. She made a noise of surprise when she realised she'd stepped on something. I peered down curiously to see what it was as she picked it up. I'd never seen her face drop so fast and I instantly pushed myself off the bed to see what she was looking at.

It was my old badness level chart with the big red cross I'd put through it.

I put my paw on her shoulder as she stared at old and damaged piece of paper. I wondered where it had come from and figured it must have shifted from under the bed or something when Nani had put the blanket over us before. I always thought it had gone in the bin. Maybe not.

She was quiet. Her voice cracked when she finally spoke. "Stitch... I never asked you why you d-did this."

I pulled the paper away from her hands and set it down on my bedside cabinet. I held both her hands and looked into her face.

"After Stitch scratch Lilo. No more goodness. Cancelled out. Had to leave. Stitch too dangerous."

She teared up, and I instantly picked up a tear with a claw. "No. No crying," she looked away from me and I arched my head over to peer at her. "Green chart good chart now, okeytaka?"

She didn't answer me. I sat her down on the bed and picked up her brush, combing it through her long black hair. I needed to get her mind off it.

She sighed.

"Lilo have pretty hair," I told her. "Nice and long."

She was just quiet. I continued to brush it gently. Finally she spoke.

"I don't deserve you."

I put a paw to my heart at hearing that. I pushed my forehead against her back. "I think you deserve me."

"But... I was so obnoxious. I was so mean. I shouldn't have acted like that."

I knew where this conversation was headed. I sighed. I didn't mind her venting, but I did wonder when she was going to start to allow herself to move on. I would never push her though. I would give her as much time as she needed.

"Mistake. Lilo naga nota. Stitch has made mistakes too. Ochamba bad."

"It still doesn't excuse what I did to you."

"Ih meecha. But Stitch still forgives you."

She reached around her hand for my paw and I instantly put it into her hand. I continued to brush her hair. I'd always found her hair very interesting. I recalled Jumba once having black hair too. I wasn't entirely sure when he'd lost his hair, but I did remember seeing pictures of him with it.

Lilo had gone quiet again. I stroked my claws through her hair.

"Lilo feel better?" I asked.

"Only a little."

I stopped what I was doing and went around and sat in front of her. I peered up into her face.

"Why so sad today?"

She eventually looked at me. I tilted my head slightly.

"It's Mertle, Stitch. I'm scared she's going to ruin our dance on the night of the competition and embarrass me in front of everybody."

"Won't if Stitch has anything to do with it," I responded lowly. It made her give me a curious stare.

"Not hurt," I told her. "Won't let ruin dance."

She gave a slight nod at that. "I guess I'm just tired of her being so mean to me. I've had enough to deal with," she paused slightly. "Wh...what are you going to do?"

"Not let ruin dance, or hurt Lilo any more."

She seemed hesitant. I knew why.

"Okay..." she said softly. "As long as you promise me you won't risk yourself. Do you promise?"

"Chi chabada," I promised and offered her my pinky. She looped hers around mine again in promise. I smiled at her.

She simply reached up and pat me on the head. When I did it back to her she laughed.

"Silly Stitch," she said, offering me my nightie. I took it from her and pulled it on. She handed me my turtle plush and I snuggled it happily.

It was my favourite plush. Nani had bought it for me at a yard sale one afternoon. Turtles and ducks were my favourite animals. I often saw ducks outside in the small river that went behind our home. Sometimes mother ducks with babies. They always reminded me of the 'Ugly Duckling.' Lilo seemed to know what was on my mind and pulled over the book, opening up to the picture where the ugly ducking's family finds him. I smiled and ran my paw over it.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Lilo swat the old badness level chart onto the floor in one swift agitated movement. Almost similar to what I'd done when I'd swatted Lilo's pictures of me into the river.

After that, she put her arm around me and rested her head against my shoulder as we looked at the book together.

As she fell asleep beside me, I gazed across to the picture on the floor.

"Never again..." I muttered against her shoulder as I drifted off to sleep.

If only I'd known then how wrong I was.

* * *

 **A/n:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know your thoughts!


	9. Installing the Microchip

I woke up the next morning to unfamiliar footsteps entering the dome, but upon picking up on a familiar scent, I knew who it was.

I looked over slightly, careful not to disturb Lilo who was sound asleep beside me. The Ugly Duckling book was still beside us. Jumba approached my bed and looked over at me. We stared at each other before I couldn't help but yawn.

He pushed a finger to the bridge of my nose, as I expected him to.

"Morning 626. Please to be coming with me please."

I gave a nod. I sat up and crawled out of bed. It was hard not to disturb Lilo as she was a light sleeper, but thankfully I didn't wake her up.

Jumba was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. Once I approached him, he picked me up and carried me out. He headed up to his bedroom and shut the door behind us. Pleakely was sitting upright in his bed, reading a book. He still had his night attire on and his antennae was curled into a roller. I stiffled a laugh when he looked at me.

"Good morning Little Monster."

I just grinned at him as Jumba set me down on his desk. I watched him as he collected something and brought it over to me. It was a tiny glass vial and inside was an even tinier chip. I tilted my head.

"Is microchip. I was staying up most of the night to complete it," he addressed my confusion.

I cooed. "Oooooh. Bootifa."

He nodded. "I will be installing chip via local anaesthetic. 626 you will not be needing to be knocked out. Is minor procedure."

"Okeytaka."

"Come, will be done in ship."

"Ih, okeytaka."

Jumba watched me as I jumped down from his desk and started to follow him. He kept turning back to watch me as we headed outside. I wondered why.

He paused, and then stopped. I stopped as well, looking up at him.

"Eh, you will ruin soles of night attire, here."

Oh. He picked me up and carried me up the staircase to the entrance of the ship. The weather was cloudy, but it wasn't raining. Once inside, he set me down on a metal table and switched on the super computer. It booted up my energy chart, which was displaying full. I heard Jumba draw in a sharp intake of breath at that and he clenched his fist, looking away. I just looked down at my paws.

I heard him typing at the computer for a few moments, but then I looked up when he pulled my night-hat from my head. He stared at the top of my head for a moment or so, before flicking my ear to annoy me and then heading back over to the computer to type again. I rubbed my ear.

"Gaba joojiba?" I asked him.

"Stay where you are. Jumba won't be long." he responded, not turning around. I sighed. He knew I got bored easily. I lay down across my stomach on the table and kicked my legs behind me.

I had started spinning on the table when he came over to me and put his hand on me to stop me.

"Eiek."

"Enough 626, please to be lying down for Jumba."

I did as he asked, watching him. He stared back at me as he started prepping me for the procedure. My heart sank when he showed me an electric shaver and I sat up quickly, jerking back. I could tell it was David's.

"Naga," I said, putting my paw to my head. I liked my fur.

"I have to, 626. Will only be small area. It will grow back."

"Naga ika patooba. Stitch ika patooka."

"Of course, but only for little while is until growing back."

I growled. He glared at me. "This is for sake of Jumba and o'hana, Stitch. Let me do this."

I sighed. "Naga hajmha sihkism."

"I know, but I promise. Will be good thing. I need to do this," he said this more softly. He only addressed me as Stitch when he was concerned.

I trusted my father, so I agreed. Reluctantly. It took him more than a few attempts to pry my paw from my head. I just sighed when I heard the buzz and felt him shave away my fur. I was going to look ridiculous for the hula after this. I watched it clump around my feet.

I felt like crying. I was sensitive about my fur.

Finally the buzzing stopped and Jumba showed me the area he'd shaved. I had a huge patch of skin showing on the back of my head. How embarrassing.

"Lay down, 626."

I lay down sadly, now paranoid about the back of my head. I could feel Jumba swabbing antiseptic on there and started to feel a little nervous when he presented a needle to me.

"Anaesthetic."

"Choota haga bla," I responded.

He just rolled his eyes and I felt the needle enter my skin. I hated needles. Back when I'd been in confinement after our trial on Planet Turo, one of the guards had jabbed one roughly into the side of my face. The memory of it still lingered.

I lay still as Jumba started to perform the procedure. I could feel him digging around in there, but there was no pain. I had no idea what he was actually doing or where he was implanting the chip exactly. After twenty or so minutes, he asked me how I was doing.

"Gaba eiek?" I responded.

"Quite simple procedure. I am wiring chip to organic circuitry. Will not need to open skull."

I shuddered at hearing that. It just reminded me that Jumba was not only a scientist, but a doctor too. I often forgot about that.

"Nearly done, 626."

I just sighed and lay still, wondering if Lilo was awake by now. Eventually Jumba stopped doing whatever he was doing and came around to the front of me. "Stitch is all stitched up."

I just shook my head. If I could have rolled my eyes I would have.

He went over to the super computer again and a new screen booted up. A new meter appeared, very similar to my energy level chart, but this screen was blue. It had lots of data on there and a status bar which said 'active' in Tantalog. I was interested. Jumba approached me and put his hand on my back.

"See screen? That bar indicates status of chip. Is currently operational. The scrolling data is telling Jumba inner workings of 626 and letting me see that all is in order with circuits. Nothing wrong with 626 but data will also warn Jumba if something is going wrong with 626. Chip also has GPS tracking. Convenient, no?"

"GPS?"

"Just in case."

I smiled. Jumba put a bandage over the back of my head. "Please to be careful of stitches Stitch."

"Agabba!"

He laughed. "Will take few days to heal at most. 626 quick healer, thanks to all of Jumba's genius brains."

"Show off."

He growled at me slightly, but then laughed and gave me a gentle noogie. I swatted him away.

I felt better that he'd installed the chip and even put GPS in there. It was a minor thing, but he already looked at ease knowing it was in place. He looked tired. I could tell he was from staying up all night to work on it.

He smiled at me and went back over to the computer.

"Dougabba, Jumba. Papa," I said.

He paused for a moment or so, before giving that same sigh I'd heard from him when he'd booted up the computer. I tilted my head. He put his fist on the panel of the computer gently before he faced me.

"I love you, 626."

I smiled at him happily. He looked sad, which in turn made me feel sad too. I knew he was still hurt from my death. I pushed myself down from the table to go over to him, but he rushed over to me and held me up under my arms. I'd stumbled.

"No no no no! 626 needs to recover from anaesthetic."

Oh. Whoops.

He set me back up and I smiled up at him dizzily. He held me steady.

"Silly boy."

"Stitch love you too," I responded through half shut eyes. I felt tired.

He held me close to him and for a moment or so and nothing else seemed to matter anymore. 

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, I was back in the house. I was lying on the couch. Nani was beside me and she looked down at me. David was on the other side of me.

"Stitch! How are you feeling?"

I sat up and rubbed my head. "Isa fall asleep?"

"Yes. Jumba brought you back inside four hours ago."

Four hours? I was out for that long? David and Nani laughed at my shock. I rubbed at the back of my head.

"Wow, that's a big bandage," David commented. "Least he did not make you look like a mummy."

"Where Lilo?" I asked. I couldn't hear her.

"Pleakley took her to the mall to get her some food. She was very scared this morning, she didn't know what was happening. Jumba only told us about the microchip when he brought you inside. That's twice now he's not told us things." she looked annoyed and I put a paw on her arm, causing her to look at me. This was going to take a while.

"Pleechi-ba... Naanee.. no be mad at Jumba. For papa... isa very important. Jumba... str... stro," I grit my teeth. Both of the humans stared at me curiously.

I felt like an idiot.

"strugel... struggle?" - Nani nodded at me in confirmation - "Jumba struggle be happy. He is... scared, nervous for meega. Sad. Like to keep things... between us. No want fail o'hana like before, so... relooktant."

"Almost. Reluctant." Nani said softly. David rubbed my back.

"Ih. Please no be mad?"

Nani smiled at me. "Stitch, I'm not mad at your father. I just wish he'd be more open with us about these things because they are important to us as well. We're o'hana."

I smiled at them. They both smiled back at me.

My family had done so much for me over the past month. They truly cared about me and it filled me with warmth. I perked my ears when I heard movement from Jumba and Pleakley's room and a few moments, I heard Jumba coming down the stairs. He poked his head around the door-frame.

"Is 626 awake?"

"Yep," Nani responded, putting her hand on my head.

Jumba smiled and walked into us. "How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Better," I told him. "When fall asleep?"

"Back when..." he trailed off. I knew what he'd been about to say. I didn't know why he was so worried about admitting to hugging me in front of Nani and David. Jumba was an 'Evil Genius' and he liked to portray himself that way. He tried to act tough and cold, but he wasn't. The family all knew he was mellow, but I don't think he was aware of it himself.

But to my surprise, he just came out with it.

"When I was hugging you in ship."

Nani and David looked surprised to hear that, but they both smiled. They didn't say anything about it. I think Jumba feared being judged as soft. But they were all aware he was my biological dad by now anyway. I'd overheard Nani telling David about it and Lilo and Pleakley already knew.

"You were falling asleep against Jumba from anaesthetic."

I just gave a nod. I really had no recollection of doing so.

Nani was grinning her head off. "He... fell asleep against you while you hugged him?"

"Eh..." Jumba looked away. "Yes, but never mind about that for now," he said hurriedly. "626, am needing to check something."

He walked over to the front of me to pick me up, when the door opened at that moment and Lilo burst inside.

"Stitch!" she cried frantically, dropping a bag she had been holding and rushing over to me, in turn causing Pleakley to trip over it. She gently pushed Jumba aside and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. "What happened?"

She was running her hand against the back of my head when I felt her jerk back upon feeling the bandage. She gasped, pushing me around so that my back faced her. I could tell she was tearing up again. Nani pulled herself forth from the couch and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong with Stitch? What did you do to him?" she cried at Jumba.

"Hush baby," Nani soothed her. "Stitch is fine. Jumba just put a little chip into the back of his head, that's all."

Lilo stared up at Jumba. He sighed and ran a hand over the three single hairs on the top of his head, pushing them back.

"Is microchip I was mentioning before. I installed into 626 as precaution to let me know if something is going wrong with him again. Will not have repeat of last time."

Lilo seemed to calm a little at hearing that. "So... it's to tell you if Stitch is malfunctioning again?"

"Exactly."

Lilo gave a sigh. She went back to gripping me in her arms. "I don't want anything to ever happen to him again."

"Neither do I," Jumba stated firmly. "I am responsible for him. He is my creation."

I could hear a hint of pride in his voice at that. The others clearly picked up on it too, as they all turned to stare at me. I bit my lower lip and waved at them.

"All of us don't want anything to happen to him," Nani said softly. "I am the exact same with my sister. We're behind you on this."

Jumba just gave a nod.

"Come, 626," he said to me as he turned to leave and I started to follow him. Lilo gripped my hand and followed too. 

* * *

Lilo sat on the end of Pleakley's bed as she watched Jumba inspect me. He seemed to think to himself for a short while, before typing something into his laptop. A few moments later a long sheet of data printed out and he tore it off, reading it.

He pinned this to the wall above his desk.

"Jumba?" Lilo asked, gripping my paw tightly enough to make me flinch. When I made a noise of discomfort she stopped and kissed me on the nose in apology.

"All is fine, little girl. 626 you may be leaving now."

I gave a nod and jumped down from the bed, Lilo in tow. Jumba watched as as we headed back downstairs before shutting the door. It was normal for him to shut himself away up there for long hours at a time. It was just how he was. Pleakley was the opposite, always wanting to be the centre of attention or bragging about his extensive knowledge of earth from his studies. During the past month that bragging had ceased, but he was starting to get back into it again, much to Nani's annoyance.

Jumba was still yet to get back to his old-self. As was Lilo.

We paused at the bottom of the staircase, and Lilo still gripped my paw tightly. I figured she wasn't going to let go anytime soon so I tried changing the subject. I knew this would be on her mind all day.

"What do at mall?"

"Got food," she responded distantly. "I didn't really want to go."

I put a claw to her chin and tilted her head towards mine. "Lilo worry about meega?"

She nodded.

"I'm okay. I'm fluffy."

She smiled at that and rolled her eyes. Then I remembered something and cringed. She noticed and looked at me curiously.

"Naga fluffy now. Stitch baldy."

She gave me a look similar to a look I'd seen her give me one time when she caught me trying to put the toaster in to the juicer.

"Lucha!" I pointed to my head. "Jumba shave. Big bald head."

She snorted, and I just gave her a deadpan expression. "Oh Stitch. I'm sure it will grow back."

"Not in time for dance," I told her sadly.

"Then we will make a new mask to cover it."

I hadn't thought of doing that and nodded at her. It was a good idea.

"Wanna start it now?" she asked me and I nodded. "Ih!"

She didn't smile, but I could tell it lifted her mood slightly. She pulled me upstairs to the dome and started pulling out the supplies we used to make our other masks. She pulled my mask from where she'd left it and inspected it.

"Hm. I think we can just add a backing to this. How much fur did Jumba shave off?"

I felt like crying again. "All under bandage."

"That much?!" she was surprised. "No wonder you look so upset."

I just sighed and she turned me to face her. She reached up a hand and pushed down each of my ears gently, gazing at me. I gazed back into her eyes.

Gently, she put the mask on top of my head but never broke eye contact.

"Lilo?"

"I was so scared when I found you gone this morning," she told me. I put a paw to her cheek and she gripped it, before turning me around to look at the backing of the mask.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

I was quiet.

"My friends think I'm weird. Mertle hates me. If you left too... I'd have nobody."

"O'hana?"

"Well... yeah. But... I need you Stitch."

I could feel her applying some cardboard around the back of my head, fitting it below the edge of the mask.

"I need you too, Lilo," I responded.

She gave a nod. We were quiet for a few moments after that, until a thought struck me. I'd never asked about it before in the two and a half years I'd known Lilo.

So I decided to ask her.

"Lilo? Why name me Stitch?"

The question took her by surprise slightly and she dropped the cardboard, hastily picking it back up. "Why... did I name you that?"

"Ih?"

She smiled. "It was actually something based on what my mom told me once. She told me that our family was like a patchwork blanket, all stitched together and that's what made us a tight-knit o'hana. We had a blanket like that too. She made it a few weeks before... she and my dad..."

I turned around and pulled her into a hug.

"She liked to knit..." she explained softly. "When I met you at the pound... I thought of mom but you were also a new member of our family. I thought, maybe a dog would be the thing to 'stitch' us together again because we were so broken. And... you were. That's why I named you Stitch."

I felt touched hearing that from her, but at the same time I felt awful. Back then I'd only seen Lilo as a shield and basically used her to protect me from Jumba and Pleakley. After hearing this from her, and how much the name meant to her, I was disgusted with myself for my behaviour. Back then I wouldn't have understood such a concept and thought it was stupid and pointless, but the meaning behind it was enough to make me quiver.

Lilo felt it in our hug.

"You okay?" she asked, drawing back to look at me. I looked past her. It had made me feel sick. I could see her trying to determine where I was looking exactly and after a few moments she eventually found my gaze. She'd been getting quite good at finding the exact spot I was looking, considering I had different eyes to everybody else.

"...Stitch don't deserve you."

She looked absolutely crushed when she saw that I was crying. She hugged me tight and buried herself into me.

"Aren't I the one that should be sad right now?"

"Naga. Lilo be happy. Lilo only be happy. Stitch only want to see you smile."

She clutched the fur along my back. "And I only want to see you smile."

At that moment I couldn't. I pulled back and closed my eyes. I heard her move about before I felt her wiping a hanky across my eyes and nose.

I took it from her. "Lilo care so much. About meega."

"Of course I do!" she smiled at me.

"Even after what Stitch did. Meega... evil."

"No," she shook her head. She knew me well enough to know what I was referring to. "You're not. That was beyond your control. Jumba did that. He programmed you that way."

"Stitch put you in danger!" I wailed at her. "Naga right! Meega pucho Lilo shaalthabye. Isa wrong! Stitch... nala."

"NO!" she said more abruptly, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me. "No! You made a mistake! I ignored you when you needed me the most, I was no better. We both screwed up."

"Ignore not worse than human shield..."

She let out a short burst of air from from her nose. "I will never accept that considering I pushed you away and ignored you when you were DYING."

I sunk to the floor. I couldn't be bothered hiding myself crying from her at that point. She collapsed beside me and held me against her.

"All that matters is that we are here now and that's past..." she told me. "I have you, you have me..."

"Ih..." I said into her chest.  
"Nothing... will EVER take you from me. Ever again," she said, sounding as firm as Jumba had earlier.

I hoped so. I peered up at her. "What 'Lilo' mean?"

She stared ahead distantly. "There is no direct translation, but Nani mentioned to me once that it can mean 'lost.'"

"Lilo and Stitch," I said to her. "Lilo lost and I stitched back together?"

"Exactly," she smiled at me. "And we will always be that way."

"Always," I replied as she held me tight.

It still amazed me how we bonded so well, despite originally being galaxies apart from each other. I knew she felt the same. I would do anything for her, even go as far as to give up my life. She meant everything to me simply because she had done the one thing that nobody else ever would have done.

She gave me a chance.

When I was trialed with Jumba, they all thought I deserved to spend my life isolated on a desert asteroid. Just for being what I was. Even though I'd caused destruction and chaos on different planets for Jumba's sake, I'd never gone as far as to kill other aliens unless they attacked me first. Which they did. I had never originally intended to get so violent. Jumba had only sent me out to collect DNA samples, but the more I was attacked, the angrier it had made me. My destructive programming had fully booted up and taken control of me. I wasn't myself, but at the same time I was.

Jumba was proud. He always had been. If Lilo thought that me using her a shield was the worst thing I'd done, then she would be in for a shock.

I just really hoped she wouldn't ever have to deal with that dark side of my past. Because I would rather die than see her in pain caused by something I did. The scratch on her cheek was there everyday to remind me of the monster I was in the past. Even though I wasn't in control of myself when it happened, it leered at me. I couldn't avoid it.

"Love you..." I said into her chest, clutching her tight. She was like an angel.

My angel.

"You too." she responded. "Forever."


	10. Stitch's Talk with Lilo

Thank you kindly to **Kinger810** , **Elt-1080** , **JgdPanther** and **BenXGwen Lightning Warrior** for the reviews. Also thank you to those that have favourited and followed. It motivates me to continue this little (lol or maybe not so little!) story and I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. ^^

 **A/n:** I was informed that some scenes between Lilo and Stitch were hard to figure out in regards to being platonic or not. This is actually intentional on my part, and I will just say that while Lilo and Stitch are very very close in this story, I will **not** be confirming if they do have feelings for each other or not. You are welcome to take it for what you will though!

* * *

The rain picked up again later that afternoon, but the downpour only lasted for a short while. Once it had stopped, Nani approached us from the kitchen. Lilo and I were sitting on the couch together watching the television again. I had managed to calm her down after before as she had been a little upset.

I think things were getting to her and Mertle's actions certainly weren't helping.

"You two, are you able to help me out this afternoon?" Nani asked us.

Lilo looked up at her sister for a moment before looking back to the television. I perked up my ears.

"I need a few things from the store but I don't have time to go there. I'll give you some money."

"Okeytaka," I said, although Lilo didn't look in the mood. I pulled her arm gently.

"Fine," she eventually grumbled, pushing my paw away slightly.

"Thanks kiddo," Nani responded, going in to claim her purse. She returned a short while later and handed over the leafy greens. I knew it was called money, though I preferred Pleakley's term. I took the money from her and Lilo pushed herself up from the couch.

"Come on Stitch," she said softly, and I followed her to the door.

"Be careful, little girl. 626," I heard Jumba say, eyeing me as I grabbed the umbrella. I gave a nod and closed the door behind us. Lilo walked ahead of me down the staircase and I quickly followed her.

Thankfully the store was only just down the road. It wouldn't take us more than five minutes to get there. There were not many people out considering the weather. As it started to lightly rain again, I held the umbrella over Lilo's head.

She looked at the ground as we walked, her expression quite moody. I bent over her and peered up into her eyes.

She sighed. "I'm sorry Stitch," she told me. "A lot is on my mind right now."

"Stitch can tell," I responded. "Want to talk?"

She looked around. I tilted my head, waiting for a response. She grabbed my paw and pulled me over to a bench. We sat down.

She kicked her feet and stared down at the ground. She was quiet for a few moments before finally speaking to me.

"I just..." she sighed. "I'm afraid, Stitch. The way Mertle is talking about you now. All this stuff she is saying to you. You know. About you needing to be restrained, and that you tried to kill us? It really makes me angry. I'm afraid that I'll lose control and punch her when we perform. I don't want to ruin our dance and embarrass us because of her."

I put a paw to her back and rubbed gently. "Lilo, Mertle isa bully, ih? Lilo cannot let get to her. I know... is hard. Hard to ignore... but, Lilo has to. Naga leesa tel japdelup, okeytaka?"

She went quiet. I looked up at the sky and flinched when some water hit my nose.

"It's also what you said before. About not deserving me? Stitch, I want you to understand that had you not crashed here that night, I would have had nobody, and I mean that."

I looked at her thoughtfully. A few people passed by us and Lilo went quiet for a moment until they were out of earshot.

"I mean... back then Mertle didn't pick on me as much, but me and Nani were so alone. We fought a lot. It was really hard to cope most days. I miss mom and dad so much and I took it out on my sister sometimes even though I didn't mean to."

"Nani was stressed because she was being told that a social worker would be keeping an eye on us, but I just didn't care about anything and I was just making it so much harder for both of us," she sighed and looked away. "I didn't care about anything. I just wanted to listen to my Elvis records and be alone and maybe die while I was at it, because I knew at least then I wouldn't have to worry about how bad things were any more."

"Lilo..." I said to her softly. I was shocked to hear this.

"Stitch, you've done so much for me," she looked directly at me and took my paws into both of her hands. "So you do deserve me. Not the opposite way around! My life was nothing until you came into it!" she closed her eyes and sighed. "It was hard enough being bullied for being different and when mom and dad died it just got worse. I was considered weird because we weren't a normal family anymore."

I was quiet, taking into account what she had said. "But Lilo, you do deserve me too."

She closed her eyes. "I hate feeling this way Stitch. I feel so angry and sad... and I just... I don't know why!"

There were so many things I wanted to say to her at that point. So many things I wanted to make her understand. But my lack of English made that too hard for me. I could only hope she knew enough Tantalog to understand me.

"Stitch cata kweesta yalbay. Lilo nel daga injiki tay Stitch kali ashol injibay. Yuuga chunga bey showta Stitch sa'hya robaapaskit ehs naga kweesta naga cha nala. Lilo et Stitch naga o-itumi tay Lilo naga veesa Stitch kaphong. Yuuga iki boh Stitch halaquas uchet, pitcha daklet. Stitch naga calchaida dougabba. Lilo make'a meega Stitch tay Stitch lottaka poju yuuga."

Lilo stared at me for the longest time after that. I could almost see the gears grinding in her head. It took her at least five minutes before she tried to translate what I'd said to her. I wondered how she would go. It was the best I could explain to her.

"You... were created to destroy but... because I... um.. something... you didn't accomplish that?"

I nodded. "Injiki."

"Interrupted?"

I shook my head. "Jiki."

"Um..." she thought long and hard. "Intervened?"

"Ih ih!"

"I was the first one to show you... um..." she paused. "Not to be evil?"

"Sa'hya robaapaskit."

"Uh... Take in?"

"Naga. Ro-baa-pas-kit."

"Oh. Learn?"

"Ih."

"I was the first one to show you how to learn not to be evil and not to destroy."

I nodded at her.

"I didn't want to get away from you because I... didn't view you as a monster?"

I gestured for her to keep going. "I... stayed with you and supported you when everybody else was... um... gone?"

I shook my head. "Pitcha."

She thought for a moment, before finally she perked up. "Done!"

"Ih!"

"I stayed with you, supported you when everybody else was done... and..." I saw her begin to tear up again, and quickly picked up her tear with a claw.

"Naga cry. No more crying Lilo."

She didn't answer me. "...You can't thank me enough and you are who you are because of me..."

"Yes."

"Oh Stitch..." she said gently, and hugged me tightly. "I am who I am because of you as well."

"Don't want it any other way," I told her.

"Neither do I," she responded over my shoulder.

Eventually we pulled apart, and I smiled at her. She smiled back at me. I pulled her down from the bench and pointed in the direction of the shops. She nodded, and we started to head there.

Lilo had her arm around me this time as opposed to holding my paw.

* * *

It was fairly quiet in the store. A few people stared at us as we went in, though they mostly stared at me. Most places kicked me out because they thought I was a dog, but Lilo had reasoned long and hard with the owner, Mr Kuakini, to allow me in there. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

The human had eventually agreed, and I was allowed inside there with her.

As we walked up the aisle, Lilo handed me a list. I squinted at some of the words on there and she explained what they were to me.

"Think you can find those?"

"Okeytaka."

I'd found most of these items in the past, so I remembered what they were. I saluted to her and walked off to find some of them. Most of them were for dinner, but there were a few other things on there as well. As I rounded the corner to head up to find some vegetables, I paused upon seeing Aleka standing beside an older woman and a younger male child. I guessed it was her mother and brother. When she saw me after turning around, I sneered at her.

She looked a little scared and backed off a bit. Stupid brat.

Eyeing me closely, she watched as I walked past her to get the vegetables Nani required. I ignored her. Her mother stared at me as well, but was too busy being distracted by her younger sibling. The child and I stared at each other again. I hated her so much. I hated how she treated Lilo and got away with it so much. Granted, Mertle was the leader but the other three, including her, were just as nasty.

I was so tempted to throw the vegetables in her face but I knew that would get me kicked out. How I wished I could give her a mouthful. It was so tempting, but I couldn't do that to Lilo. I couldn't risk my identity in that way. So I just clenched my fists, feeling my claws dig into my skin.

"Blue doggy!" the younger sibling suddenly cried and lunged at me and I jerked back. I didn't want him touching me.

He looked surprised and then tried to reach out to pet me again. I would have allowed it had it been any other child, but at that point I didn't care considering he was HER brother. So I jerked back and growled. He looked upset and soon began to cry, running back to the mother. Aleka just glared at me and I gave her the most foulest look I could pull off.

The family eventually walked away, but Aleka just stared back at me as they did so. I just grinned at her and waved when the others had gone around the corner and she looked so startled to see that that it made her pause for a moment or so in surprise before realising they had gone and running to catch up with them.

I knew it was a stupid idea, but I couldn't help myself. Nobody would believe her that a 'dog' had waved to her anyway. I was quite confident about that.

I picked up the vegetables, bagging them and then I headed off to find the rest of the items. However as I approached Lilo, I saw that Aleka and her family had entered the aisle where she was. I walked up in time to hear Lilo greet Aleka with a friendly 'Hello!' but Aleka ignored her completely. Lilo looked very sad.

Of all the nerve. I put the vegetables aside at that point and stormed over to them, leering right into the girls face. She looked terrified.

"Stitch..." Lilo said softly, looking around at the other customers and I knew she was hoping I wasn't going to make a scene. I wasn't. I just wanted the girl to know my patience was growing thin. She got the message thankfully. She said nothing to Lilo, but she did back off and kept eye contact with me.

"Your dog is so strange," she said as she left. I snarled at her and she ran back to her family once again.

Lilo just sighed. "Let's go home Stitch."

Once again, Lilo's mood was killed thanks to Mertle's stupid friend. I could tell.

I remained where I was causing Lilo to look back at me curiously. I was shaking with anger.

"Lilo, you need to let Stitch deal with. Meega fed up. No right."

"I know Stitch, but as I said you can't risk them finding out you're an alien," she told me quietly. "I'd rather put up with them than risk anything happening to you."

"Lilo pleechi-ba!" I gripped her hand. "This cannot go on!"

She looked at me sadly. "Stitch... I want to do something too. But I will NOT risk your identity. Okay?"

I growled, but sighed in defeat. "Feecha."

She said nothing to that, instead just led me to the front of the store so that we could pay for the groceries and leave. I barely even noticed the customers staring at me. I was too distracted by my thoughts. Enough so that I accidently dropped all the vegetables from the bag onto the floor.

"Stitch!" Lilo cried in frustration at me. Whoops.

I hastily bent down and tried to pick them up, Lilo trying to help. People were just full on staring at us now but Lilo ignored them too.

Eventually we got everything back up on the counter and Mr Kuakini rang up the sale. Lilo handed over the money and we left. I held the umbrella over her and carried the bags in my extra arms, seeing as nobody was headed in the same direction as us. I couldn't tell if she was angry with me or not.

She did stare down at me as I did this though. I lowered my ears under her gaze.

"I sorry," I squeaked. I hadn't meant to drop the groceries.

"It's okay," she said. She sounded annoyed, but I could see a smile. "Just make sure to wash them when we get home."

I gave a nod. We had made it only halfway up the road when there was a bang on thunder and the rain started to pelt down once again.

"Aka choota!" I cried out, pulling Lilo close to me under the umbrella. She groaned.

"Stupid weird weather!"

While she was close to me, I felt her touch the bandage over the back of my head. "At least this is dry."

"Doongalahab."

"It's waterproof?" she repeated.

"Ih."

She looked interested for a moment, but then cowered beside me when there was a bang of thunder. I quickly set her onto my back, manoeuvring the bags and umbrella, and raced home.

What I did not predict was that the dirt of the road had loosened up due to the previous flooding and heavy rain. The ground gave out beneath me and I cried out in horror, only just barely managing to throw Lilo off me so she didn't fall down too.

I'll never forget her scream as I fell down into the earth for as long as I live.


	11. After the Fall

When I came around, I was enclosed in blackness. Distantly I could hear Lilo's cries from above. The light seemed so far away above me. I didn't recall being knocked out but I must have hit my head at some point on the way down.

I was thankful when I realised it wasn't a sinkhole I'd fallen into, just a deep hole in the ground caused by the dirt shifting and movement of the earth under the force of the rain. The soil above had become too soft and caved in. Luckily I was indestructible, otherwise I probably would have been killed by that fall. I know Lilo would have been had she been walking alone beside me and fallen down. Of course, I would have blocked her fall, but I was unsure if I would have been able to prevent her severe injury with the distance of that drop. I had a big scratch down my arm and I could see a gash on my right thigh. I must have grazed the sides on the way down.

I shuddered deeply at the thought of Lilo ending up down here and was thankful it was me that had fallen and not her. If I lost her...

When I rubbed at the back of my head I felt the bandage had gone. It must have come loose during my fall. I looked around for it but couldn't find it in the dark, even with my infrared vision.

Great.

Now not only was I bald but I was all bashed up too. Lilo was still too young to understand that such a fall only hurt me a little and wouldn't kill me. From above I could hear her wailing down into the hole in absolute despair, ("Please don't leave me Stitch!") and I felt awful for her.

She'd endured enough as it was and now this on top of it. I had to get back up there.

A human would have heard nothing, but my ears were much better than a humans. I'd fallen from a much bigger height back when I rescued her from Gantu's ship and had been unscathed, just knocked out. I knew I'd have to get back up to her quick before her grief overwhelmed her.

Jumba had designed me to take a hit. I was fine.

I plunged my claws into the soft earth and started to climb. I kept sliding back down, over and over, even with the use of my extra arms. Boy was it infuriating. Eventually though I managed to get high enough to call out to her that I was okay. I could see a few others suddenly looking down into the hole, trying to see me in the darkness, and bit my lip. I hoped they hadn't heard me. They had thrown down some ropes into the hole in some attempt to try and help, but they weren't in reach for me considering how deep the hole was. I guess that was all they could do at that point.

Lilo had gone quiet but was trying to see me as well. It took me nearly an hour to get to the top due to the earth caving in around me constantly. I had managed to reach the ropes though. When I finally was able to cling onto them, I felt them pulling me up instantly. Once out of the hole, I stuck my arm up and I was frantically grabbed and pulled out by multiple rescuers. They were shocked when they first saw me. They hadn't been able to in the darkness.

Lilo was first to pull me into a tight hug when I was safely back on land as I expected, burying her head into my shoulder and sobbing frantically, but looking around I noticed just how much of a crowd had formed. Nani, David, Jumba and Pleakley were all among them and the emergency services were there too. They'd cornered off the area and police had put up a barricade. I realised why there was such a commotion when I looked at the hole. It took up the entire middle of the road.

From the looks of it, they'd been expecting a person was down in the hole, not me. The majority of them didn't know how to react when they saw me, but they still tried to help. Above all they were shocked from how I'd got back up. I could hear them talking amongst themselves about how such a feat had been possible. I knew it would remain unanswered.

An average dog would have been killed. I was able to climb out because I was designed to be a superior species. They couldn't know that.

"Uh... should I call the vet? Get her out here to look at this... um... dog?" one of them asked around sounding absolutely confused while they were at it.

"I think-" somebody else started to say, but was cut off.

"Do not be going near him!" I heard Jumba's voice boom over the crowd. People didn't try to stop him from going through the barricade, the police even backing away from his stature. My father pushed through the humans and picked me up into his arms. I was exhausted after that climb and sunk down with my eyes closed, but that caused Lilo to freak out even more.

"Oh no! Stitch, are you okay? Stitch!" I heard her wail.

"626 will be fine, little girl. He is tired. I need to be attending to him though, move aside," I heard Jumba say. "MOVE IT," he roared shortly afterwards.

I could hear the humans freak out and move as Jumba carried me away from there.

While he carried me, I could feel him pick up my arms and legs and feel them in his fingers in a particular manner. He flexed them back and forth a few times.

"As expected, no broken bones," he muttered to himself. He pushed me to his chest and I felt him rub a finger over the back of my head. "No obvious damage to skull. Minor abrasions. Oh boy am I being glad I used those iron and titanium compounds in your skeletal structure when I created you."

I realised he was just rambling at that point and yawned. Jumba knew I could take a hit... but I also knew his paranoia was high due to my death so his overreaction didn't surprise me. He was aware I wasn't invincible and he didn't want to take any chances. The fall wasn't enough to seriously harm me though.

When I opened my eyes I was up in the ship, sitting back on that metal table again. Jumba started attending to my arm and thigh. I flinched when it stung a little as he dabbed the cut on my arm with a swab and antiseptic before checking my vitals. Lilo was beside me, watching closely. The cut went the entire length of my arm. Lilo had never seen my blood before, so naturally she was fascinated. She had never been squeamish. Thankfully she had calmed down before once Jumba had reassured her that the only damage I received was the minor cuts and abrasions, so she was acting a little more rational around me than she had been before.

I couldn't blame how she reacted though, much like Jumba. Both of them were dealing with a lot.

Human's had red blood. Mine was pink. She stared in fascination before finally looking at me and putting her hand on my head. "Stitch, how are you feeling?"

I smiled a her. "Lilo, no worry about me. Stitch indestructible."

"That you are," Jumba stated. "But not so much as Jumba originally thought."

I tilted my head, but I saw him looking across to the fusion chamber and had an idea of what was on his mind. I just felt the back of my head and sighed. My bald head honestly bothered me more than the fall. I kept my arm across the back of my head so Lilo couldn't see when I sat up, but she pried my arm away and looked regardless of my protests.

"Wow."

"Naga bootifa." I moaned. I was embarassed.

"It will grow back."

"Yeah, in like... forever."

Lilo just giggled slightly and drew me into another tight hug. I squeaked as she hit my arm by accident, and she instantly pulled back, kissing my nose in apology.

Jumba came over with a drink for me. It tasted horrible.

"Blech."

"Will help with mild concussion. Drink."

"Stitch had a concussion?" Lilo asked, her worry returning. I gripped her hand.

"Was being knocked out for mild period."

Jumba knew this from simply looking at me. I hadn't told him about it and I knew there was no indication of an injury on my head. He knew me back to front.

I guess my slow reactions were the only indicator. He had shone a light into my eyes before and it had only registered to me a few seconds after to close my eyes even with my photosensitive vision. Still though, it had never been clear to him. I had always admired Jumba's ability to just know and pick up on things.

He went over and booted up the screen for the microchip in my head. He inspected this and Lilo looked up at it intrigued, but didn't say anything, instead looking back at me.

"Once you fell down, a lot of people rushed over. The hole got REAL big. It was scary! I told them you were down there and then all the police and rescue people came pretty much at once."

I looked at her. "Lilo okay?"

"I was terrified, Stitch. I thought that..."

"Lilo, Stitch fine. Little fall only hurt little bit."

She looked perplexed. "Little...?" I gripped her hand tightly.

"Very glad, was not you. Was me."

She went distant at that. "That... probably would have killed me. You... you saved my life again today, Stitch."

"Always protect you," I told her. Jumba looked over at us. "Never let you get hurt."

"You really are the best, Stitch," Lilo responded to that, pushing her cheek up against mine. "I love you so much."

"Boochita naskatacacha," I responded.

"I think they thought you were a person, though," she continued. "I didn't exactly make it clear to them you weren't. I was too shocked."

"Naga matter. I'm okay. I'm fluffy."

"I know, I know," she smiled.

Jumba walked back over to us with some bandages. He put a fresh one on the back of my head, and then wrapped the others around my arm and thigh.

"Won't take long to heal," he said.

The door opened the moment he said that and we looked up to see Nani, David and Pleakley enter.

"Little Monster!" Pleakley cried, rushing over to my side. "Jumba, what happened to him?"

David looked like he was about to make some kind of remark, most likely about mummies again, but Nani spoke over him. "Stitch! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"626 had mild concussion and abrasions. Cut on arm and thigh, but other than that he is fine. Won't take long to recover, maybe few days." Jumba explained to them, looking at my statistics on his monitor.

Nani stroked my head in a similar fashion to how Lilo had been before. Pleakley went over to Jumba's side and I could hear the two of them talking quietly to each other in Tantalog. They did that sometimes, considering they were best friends.

Nani and Lilo stayed by my side while David got curious and looked about Jumba's makeshift lab. He'd rarely been in the ship. I yawned.

"What ended up happening to the groceries?" Nani asked Lilo.

"Um... good question," Lilo responded. Nani just sighed.

"No matter. We can always buy more... even if that was all I had left for the week," she sighed. "Stitch's safety comes first and foremost though. Maybe I can talk to Mr Kuakini."

The two sisters looked at me intently. I looked between them.

Lilo was the same as she always had been, of course. A little worn down and tired from all the recent events over the past month or so, but she was the same old Lilo regardless.

But for a little while now I'd sensed something different about Nani. She was still the same Nani, but her mood swings had been getting a little bit worse than usual. I knew she was stressed with work and keeping us fed and a roof over our heads, but this was different. It wasn't her usual 'work' stress. I had done my best to help her out with the dinner and such and keep her in a good mood but this had lingered on my mind for a while.

There was a small change to her physiology. She smelled different and her scent had changed.

She'd been spending a lot more time with David. He lived with us now, but there were more than a few occasions now that she'd stayed at his place and left Lilo in Jumba and Pleakley's care when she didn't have work. They'd become more frequent as of late.

I was pretty sure I knew what was going on with her. But I didn't want to say anything in front of the others.

"I need to be getting something from house," Jumba spoke up at that moment. He left the ship, Pleakley and Lilo following him. Normally Lilo wouldn't have left my side, but because Nani was with me she felt reassured. David was still distracted by the equipment in Jumba's lab.

I stared at Nani and she stared back at me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me. "I understand if you don't wish to help with dinner tonight."

Helping her around the house had become somewhat of a normal routine for me now. I helped her with the dinner pretty much every night so it was natural she would say this to me.

"Stitch can help," I told her. "I'm not badly hurt."

She smiled at me. "You had Lilo really scared there. All of us, actually. Jumba was freaking out."

"I know he worry," I responded. "But only small fall. Stitch able to take care of himself!" I flashed her a grin.

She looked at me before looking distant again. She'd been doing this quite a bit lately. At first I thought it was the stress, but I also knew it was something to do with the small change to her body. I reached out and put a paw against her arm once David had gone into another area of the ship. It was just us two for the time being. She looked at me.

"Naanee..." I said to her quietly. "Stitch know..."

She stared at me at that. "I had a feeling you'd be the first to pick up on it."

I gave a nod. She gripped my paw on her arm.

"Promise me you'll keep this to yourself, okay?"

"Ih. Stitch no tell. Chi Chabada."

"Thank you."

I just gave her another nod. Nani would tell the family when she was ready. For the time being, I would just continue to support her.

I wondered how the others would take the news that she was pregnant.

* * *

The emergency services completely shut down the road leading to our home. Shortly after that incident, I went down to watch what was going on. The hole was too big for them to try to figure out what to do just yet.

Lilo wasn't with me. She was back up in the house. Some of the police there recognised me.

"Ey, bruddah, it's that dog."

I jerked back slightly.

"Come here boy!" one of them called to me. I frowned. Though when I didn't move they came up to me.

I began to worry slightly. "Where did it come from?"

"Wasn't it with a little girl, then that huge man took it away?"

"Oh. Yeah. Why is it back? Think we should call the pound?"

I flinched. They took this as me being scared.

"Relax! We ain't gonna hurt ya!"

As one of them reached for my arm I growled instinctively. He backed off instantly.

"Whoa. Check out those teeth, man."

They stood around me. "I think we should just leave it alone, Kahale."

"You bet you will be leaving him alone," I heard Jumba's voice behind me. The police turned around and looked scared.

"Of course sir..." the human named Kahale said, and they retreated. Jumba picked me up.

"Wondered where you had gone off to, 626," he said, placing me on top of his head and I clung on.

We watched the crew as they worked. They avoided me now that Jumba was there, but continued to throw us the occasional glance every so often.

"Reepa de'hylas saklia," I said to my father quietly.

"Yes... I can tell. No matter. They can do nothing to us. If they tried anything on you I won't be having it," he sneered. "Don't care if they get hurt in the process."

Jumba loathed the police. Ever since the UGF police force had broken in during my creation and interrupted my molecules charging, Jumba despised them, no matter what sort they were. Even though these were human police, he considered them as no different in general.

"What about o'hana?" I reminded him and he sighed.

"626, you will always come first in Jumba's life."

Jumba didn't seem as worried as I did about their suspicion. We'd dealt with much worse police on those missions. The police here were lax, their guns and tasers were just toys to us and Jumba was the sort that could easily take a few humans out in one go. He was huge.

I lay on my stomach across his head and let my arms hang loose down by the sides. He reached up and scratched my head. Even though I was bulletproof and much stronger than my father, I felt much safer when he was around.

Jumba watched the police for a while. I yawned. Eventually he turned and headed back up to the house when there was another bang of thunder.

* * *

"Stitch!" Nani called me later that evening.

"Here Naanee!" I responded. I was sitting in the kitchen fixing up my mask for my hula with Lilo.

Nani came to the doorway. "Lilo's in the bath. I think you should have one too."

I looked at myself. She had a point. I had dried mud and dirt in my fur from falling down the hole. It didn't bother me so much, but I knew it would annoy Nani if I got it over the house.

"Okeytaka," I piped.

She started to walk out, but leaned back and looked at me. "Uh... will those bandages be okay in the water? Lilo's put in the bubblebath."

"Doongalahab," I told her.

"Uh... what?" I still sometimes forgot that Nani still didn't understand my native language as fluently as Lilo did.

"Waterproof."

"Oh," She nodded. "Go on then."

I jumped from the kitchen table and headed for the bathroom. I didn't see Lilo when I shut the door behind me, but then when her head poked out from a mountain of white foam I giggled.

"Stitch!" she said happily. I climbed into the bath with her.

Lilo was mostly covered by the foam. Nani didn't have an issue with us bathing together as Lilo was only a little girl. We were close enough that she felt comfortable to let me in there with her.

After I climbed in, Lilo started to scrub my arms and legs.

"Extras," she said to me a few moments later, and I released my extra arms from inside my body. She scrubbed those quietly.

"Stitch?" I turned to look at her. "What was down there?"

I knew she was referring to the hole.

"Icky," I told her. "Dark, muddy. Scary."

She looked a little scared. "I can't imagine... I'm just so glad you're okay," she hugged me from behind in the water.

"Stitch glad yuuga didn't fall. Stitch, glad Lilo safe."

She flicked my ear. "You have a knack for saving me, mister."

I giggled and picked up some foam, placing it on top of her head.

"Lilo my queen," I told her, standing up and giving her a royal bow. I was met with a faceful of water and I sputtered. She laughed as I splashed her back.

Nani roared out to us when we got too rowdy. Lilo settled down and looked at me with her hair plastered over her face. I giggled again.

"Swamp monster," I pointed out.

She picked up the foam and smeared it over my face, before handing me the mirror from the sink. Only my eyes showed through.

"Alien!" she laughed.

No denying that. I laughed and shook my head to rid myself of the foam. She closed her eyes as some of the water sprayed over her.

She went quiet after a moment. "Alien..." she said softly.

I tilted my head. "Gaba?"

She looked at me. "Sometimes I forget you are an alien," she told me. "I get so used to you as Stitch. Then I remember... you have four arms."

I nodded.

"But... you're not so scary. How can you be with those BIG floppy ears," she tugged on my left ear. "And a cute little tail..." she teased me, and I swatted her away.

"Agabba, agabba!"

"No!" she responded, pulling me into her arms and scruffing up the fur on top of my head, pushing it across my eyes. I struggled to pull away from her, laughing.

"Alright, that's enough you two," Nani voiced. She'd been watching us from the doorway. "Out."

Lilo groaned. She loved bathtime.

"Now Lilo. Stitch," Nani said, before closing the door and leaving.

Lilo scruffed my head one last time and I playfully pushed her back as I climbed out. I pulled out my green towel and wrapped it around myself, before pulling out hers, handing it to her as I helped her out of the bath. She wrapped it around herself before I pulled her hair up into a turban and then offered her her orange bathrobe.

She grabbed my other towel and started to rub it over my head, careful not to dislodge the new bandage Jumba had put over the back of my head. She did the same with my other bandages.

Once I was partly dried down she started to brush my fur. I sat down as she did so and purred. Lilo's smile was huge. She started to blow dry my fur down shortly after with Nani's hair dryer and I noticed the smile never left her face.

I was happy to see that. Maybe the bath had really cheered her up. After I was dry, she turned off the hairdryer and brushed me again before running her hand through my fur.

"SO FLUFFY!" she squealed at me and I grinned. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. Lilo giggled as she changed into her pyjamas behind me. I started flexing my muscles in such a manner that my abs showed.

"Okay, that's enough out of you. Show off," she said, shoving me away from the mirror. I smiled. As she was about to push me out so that she could dry her hair, I paused.

"Leelo?"

"Yes?"

"Stitch glad you are smiling."

She stared at me for a moment before pulling me into a hug and then closing the door. I smiled myself as I headed out to the kitchen.

Her smile was so beautiful. It always lifted my spirits. Which was why I told her that I only wanted to see her smile. I was looking forward to our performance. Even if I was all bruised up and bald... I wouldn't care.

Because all that mattered to me was to see her smiling.


	12. A Dark Past

**A/n:** Thank you **Sorceress of Stories, Fanficteller, Stitchthebest36** and **Llamaqueen666.**

 **Further notes:** Stitch likes baths in my story and he's not afraid of sinking in the bath. I also see Lilo and Stitch as very close siblings/best friends personally, but as mentioned I will not be confirming if they have feelings for each other or not in this story.

If you would also like to see any art for this story you can visit me at LullabyoftheLost over on deviantART! I usually create artwork to go with my stories.

I apologize for any grammatical errors, also. Ever since I started on medication for my brain a few years back I've found that I tend to type words twice or miss words altogether, and it happens very frequently. If anybody is willing to beta my story for further chapters or spellcheck then please let me know! Thanks guys.

I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I promise, there is far more to come!

* * *

Since the hole prevented any way for Nani and Jumba to use the buggy, Lilo and I had permission to use the hovercraft to get to places we needed, provided we weren't seen.

It was Sunday that day so most places were closed. Lilo wasn't in the mood to go anywhere and even the news we were allowed to take the hovercraft didn't seem to phase her. I knew this was because she had used the hovercraft to get to me when I crashed the ship into the mountain and it provoked those memories.

Nani was particularly grumpy that morning and the two of them ended up having a small fight when Lilo refused to eat her breakfast. She hated oatmeal.

Jumba didn't seem in a good mood either. When he arrived at the breakfast table, he had bags underneath his eyes and barely touched his breakfast. When I asked him what was wrong he just grunted and then rolled his eyes when Pleakley walked in ranting about a weight loss article in one of his magazines. David hadn't woken up yet.

Usually Jumba was ecstatic to hear Pleakley's articles and advice, especially when it came to weight loss, but not that morning. I wondered what was bothering him.

I watched sadly as the two sisters bickered.

"I'm NOT touching it. I don't care if it's mummy-chow, it's disgusting!"

"Lilo, it's LITERALLY all we have considering the groceries are gone!"

"Then I'd rather starve!" she stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Yuck."

"I'm not going to tell you again, Lilo. Eat it."

"No!"

Nani growled. "Fine then! Go hungry for all I care. I shouldn't have to waste my time on you like this! You're almost nine, grow up Lilo!"

Lilo just stared at her before she screamed in anger, sticking her tongue out at Nani. She forced back her chair, jumping down and running from the kitchen.

"You're such a pain Lilo!" Nani roared out after her and I heard the door to our dome slam.

I flinched at that. Jumba had no expression and Pleakley looked mortified.

Nani went quiet but I could tell she was fuming. She just turned around and started cleaning up.

I stared at the oatmeal for a while. I'd had my breakfast but I was still starving. Not able to resist any longer after a few minutes, I reached across and grabbed the bowl, about to devour the contents when Nani suddenly turned around and almost violently grabbed it away from me.

"DO NOT EAT IT! IT'S FOR HER, NOT YOU."

I got such a fright at that I slipped backwards and fell off my chair.

I heard a fist slam into the table, causing such a loud bang that it made Lilo run back to the kitchen and caused David to rush in, rubbing his eyes. Nani had gone still. Jumba was standing up, staring at her in fury.

"DO not EVER be yelling at 626 like that again..." he growled.

Nani looked scared for a brief moment. She glared at him before suddenly throwing down her tea towel and leaving the kitchen.

"Nani?" I heard David call after her, rushing after her.

I remained where I was on the floor in shock.

"626-" I heard Jumba start to say but I ran out of the doggy door. I knew they'd follow me so I climbed up onto the roof and hid there.

I just wanted to be alone for the time being. Even though it had started to rain again, I didn't care.

I knew that Nani was dealing with hormonal changes. Her mood swings had steadily been getting worse as she had a baby starting to grow inside of her, and the slightest thing would set her off. Lilo was wrong to carry on as she did about the oatmeal, but I'd never seen Nani as angry was she was before over it.

It seemed to me just to be bad timing. Jumba looked extremely grumpy, and after dealing with me falling down the hole and being as scared as he was yesterday, I knew he was highly strung. He'd looked that tired after he'd stayed up creating the microchip, but this was different. I could smell dried sweat and tears and concluded he must have had a nightmare. A bad one at that.

"Stitch!" I heard Lilo calling sadly down below. I looked away. I felt terrible, but I wasn't ready to go inside yet.

She looked around and when she looked up at the roof I ducked back.

Eventually she went back inside.

I remained up there, staring at my knees and pushing my head against the side of the roof. I hated how everything seemed so rocky and tense between everybody lately. First Mertle and the girl's bullying, now Nani's mood swings and Jumba roaring like that. Nani had been a little shaken up. I could tell.

I couldn't blame her. Jumba was terrifying when he was really angry. It was the first time she'd seen one of my father's tempers. I'd seen plenty of them in the past.

I was the only one that knew why Nani was so moody. But I couldn't just break my promise to her and tell everybody the real reason for her outbursts. I wasn't scared that she was going to yell at me again, but I was scared for my family at that point. I hated arguments.

I wasn't sure how long I was up on the roof for, but I became aware of it soon enough. My ears perked up when I heard a tiny buzzing sound beside me, and looked up to see one of Jumba's B.U.G androids.

In the past he'd created quite a few of them. The B.U.G stood for Bionic Utility Gyroscope and they were little flying utility robots, equipped with sensors, microphones and of course, a gyroscopic camera equipped with motion tracking as well as infra-red and thermal lenses.

I stared at the little robot, knowing that Jumba was staring back at me through it. I wondered how he knew I was up here but then remembered the chip in my head had GPS tracking. Damn it.

The robot flew off, but returned shortly later carrying what appeared to be a blanket. I just sighed, taking it from the robot and wrapping it around me. I didn't need it, but I didn't exactly want to refuse it either. I knew he was just looking out for me.

The robot stared at me for a few moments longer and then flew off again. For him to send up a blanket told me that I'd been up on the roof over an hour. While my fur kept me warm, the wind was quite cold.

I wondered what was going on inside. I must have dozed off because I was startled by a beep. I woke up to find the B.U.G hovering in my face and swatted it away by mistake. The robot hit the side of the roof, but then flew back up to face me again.

"626, storm is approaching. Come inside." I heard Jumba's voice through the microphone. That made me look up at the sky and I realised it had gone very dark.

It looked quite spooky. I quickly climbed back down the side of the house and went back in.

My family was sitting together on the couch, watching the television. They all looked up at me when I entered and Lilo smiled, but none of them said a word. They looked very solemn. I did notice the tension between Jumba and Nani.

Quietly I went over and sat beside Lilo on the floor, who pulled me into her lap.

"Look Stitch..." she said quietly, pointing to the television. I sensed something was wrong.

It was the weather. A storm was headed our way, but it wasn't a typical storm. It looked like one that was going to cause some damage. I hoped our home would be okay. I could make out the word's Moderate Tropical Storm.

Nani and Jumba were very quiet. I could tell they were too worried about what was happening outside to worry about what had happened before though.

"When is it supposed to hit?" David asked, and Jumba turned up the television.

The weather announcer reported it was going to hit overnight. David Nani and Lilo all looked scared when I heard the words 'category one' come into play.

"Gaba?" I asked. "What going on?"

Lilo looked at me sadly. "She's saying that it's a tropical storm, but it's border-lining into a category one, Stitch..."

"One?" I asked.

Lilo went quiet for a few moments, but Nani spoke up. "A category one hurricane. Not enough to cause severe damage and flatten houses, but the winds and heavy rain will cause more damage. If that hole gets bigger outside it could spread up to our home."

I was mortified to hear that. Lilo looked scared too.

Jumba was set. He stood up. "Come 626, Pleakley. Am calling Grand Councilwoman straight away. Will need ship repaired by tonight."

Nani didn't try to stop us, but she did stop Lilo from trying to follow. Lilo wailed to go. I knew she felt as though she was being left out, but Jumba turned to her.

"Little girl, process is lengthy and very dangerous, especially in weather. 626 is capable of task, and Pleakley knows ships systems so I am needing his assistance, however is no place for young child. You could be hit by debris, or fall onto large piece of scrap metal and be injured. Stay in house and remain safe with larger sibling."

Lilo looked at me sadly. I reached out a paw and we held hands briefly, before Nani pulled her up. "I don't think it will be extreme Jumba, but I will start packing up just in case. Lilo, you need to as well. Don't try to fit everything, just what is important."

Jumba nodded. "Once ship is repaired, we will reside in there in case home is damaged or flooded by storm. I can obtain clearance and orbit the earth until is safe to return if need be, considering cannot fly ship where noticed and cloaking device is kaput."

Nani just gave a nod. The phone rang at that moment and she went to pick it up. It was Lilo's hula teacher.

Jumba just gestured for us to follow him, and I looked at Lilo one last time as we left the house.

* * *

Inside the ship, we stood before the monitor. The Grand Councilwoman's face flickered into view.

"Jumba Jookiba," she greeted us. "Agent Pleakley, Experiment 626. This is quite the surprise."

"Greetings Miss Grandcouncil woman sir," Jumba responded and Pleakley hit his arm hissing "Madam!"

"Madam. My apologies," he corrected himself in embarrassment as the Grand Councilwoman raised her eyebrow. I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so dire at that moment.

"Normally would not bother you like this," he continued. "However I am calling on emergency grounds on behalf of family."

"What is the matter?" she asked.

"Am requiring all of remaining parts to fix ship to be delivered, right now. As well as requesting clearance for GO type A6."

She looked stumped. "A global orbit clearance? What is going on, Mr Jookiba?"

"Deadly storm due to hit in a few hours. Could be damaging home. We are being advised to brace ourselves."

"I see," she responded, gesturing to another alien out of view before turning back to us. "A 'catergory one' hurricane?"

Jumba nodded. "Is low in severity, but still a risk. Winds can cause damage and rain can cause flooding."

"Very well then," she responded. "I will process the remaining deliveries right away. I am allowing clearance this time, Mr Jookiba. You know how expensive those ships are to repair."

"I understand," Jumba responded. "O'hana takes priority right now."

Pleakley nodded eagerly beside him.

The Grand Councilwoman nodded. "Expect arrival in one hour."

The screen flickered off, and Jumba faced both myself and Pleakley.

"Bah. Hour to wait," he put a hand to his head. "Guess we can use time to start clearing debris. 626, you come with Jumba. Pleakley, you begin figuring out which areas of ship will need to be repaired first with new deliveries."

"Right," Pleakley responded, scruffing me on the head and I swatted him away. I followed Jumba back outside and he stared at the side of the ship before looking at me.

"Begin clearing debris," he instructed. "In case little girl sneaks up."

"Ih."

I set to work moving the chunks of broken metal aside. The larger ones I had to tear apart. Jumba watched me as I moved the larger pieces that he couldn't handle. He had his arms crossed with one arm raised and tapping the side of his chin with a finger in contemplation.

"Why go to roof?" he eventually spoke up.

I paused what I was doing and looked at him. "Scared."

"Of Jumba?" he asked me.

"Of anger," I responded. "Nani angry... Jumba, angry."

"Oh 626. Was not being angry with you. Larger girl made Jumba very angry, yelling at you like that for no reason. I will not stand for it."

I just looked down unsure of what to say. He walked over to me and picked me up. "You are my son, only I can be yelling at you."

I smiled slightly and poked his nose with a claw.

"Ow!" he complained, flicking my ear before putting me down. I continued what I was doing.

Eventually there was a small pile of cleared debris. Jumba instructed me to toss it into the incinerator the Grand Councilwoman had sent us. He let me handle burning it as I was fireproof and could get close to it without being hurt.

I pretty much did everything. I didn't mind though. Jumba couldn't lift most of the debris as it was too heavy for him.

By the time I finished, it had been half hour or so. The area was cleared now, so the parts could be delivered safely. I helped Jumba move the transporter out of the ship and then carried it the rest of the way to set it down.

"Aka tooka," I announced and Jumba wiped his brow.

"Good job 626. Let's rest while waiting for parts."

I nodded. Jumba went back into the ship to talk to Pleakley for a moment, before heading back out to me. He sat down and patted at his knee, prompting me to jog over to him and sit in his lap.

"Larger girl not acting like her normal self lately," he said to me. "Is something wrong?"

"Naga nota," I said quietly. I really didn't want to break my promise, but Jumba could see right through me.

"You know something 626. What are you hiding?"

I sighed. I looked my father in his two main eyes. "Cannot tell. Stitch promised."

"I see," he responded, putting his hand on my head and pulling my ear down to scratch it.

I went quiet. He continued.

"As long as larger girl does not have outburst like that again."

I couldn't predict that she wouldn't. Jumba picked up my arm in his fingers and flexed it back and forth a few times before doing the same with my leg.

"How are you feeling? Sore?"

"Little bit," I responded. "I'm fluffy."

He rolled his eyes. "I know. Even the fluffiest of fur won't prevent 626 from being injured."

I rested my head back against his stomach. He put his hand over me.

"Papa?" I said up to him and he looked down at me. "Did... have nightmare?"

He closed his eyes and reached up and rubbed at his head. "Yes 626. Quite bad nightmare."

"Gaba habata chi?" I asked quietly.

He sighed. "Fusion chamber did not work on mountains. It blew up with 626 inside... and..." he trailed off. "Pleakley killed, and little girl had limbs severed by machinery. Died in larger girls arms. Family broken beyond repair. Very bad."

I shuddered. Poor Jumba. No wonder he was so wrecked and grumpy this morning.

I flipped around and hugged him. He smiled and returned my hug. "Very bad dream..." I said against him.

"Yes. Not one I can be forgetting easily."

"I understand," I said. I knew what bad nightmares were like. I'd had them myself when I was glitching and almost killed Lilo in one of them. I'd never told her about that one.

"626. I know... long ago I sent you out on missions to destroy," he said. I looked up at him again. "But I did not predict that 621 would turn on me the way he did. After that, I have felt as though you might one day do the same. After what I put you through... and with me being too late to rescue you... and failing you like that..."

"Naga," I gripped at his shirt. "Naga. I do not hate you."

"I wish that eased my mind, 626."

I was about to close my eyes when my ears perked up from movement. This startled Jumba (one of them had accidently hit him on the chin) and a few seconds later Nani peered in from the entrance to the tarp. Jumba looked at her deadpan. I turned and buried my head in his stomach.

"I..." she started, stepping inside hesitantly.

I noticed Jumba held me against him tightly as she came in to us. Nani noticed it too. She sighed.

"Stitch, look. I am sorry for what I did this morning. I'm just dealing with a lot right now and Lilo wasn't helping."

Jumba was frowning. "You should not have yelled at him like that."

"I know. I apologize for that. I really do," she sat down beside us. "I overheard you guys."

Jumba looked away. I peeked at her. She reached out towards me and I flinched, but she continued regardless and I felt her stroke my head. Jumba watched her warily.

"Oh Stitch..." she said softly. "I really didn't mean it. Please understand that."

We stared at each other for a moment or so, before I gave a nod.

"Forgive Naanee."

She gave a small smile.

"Eh. As longer as larger girl does not do such a thing again, I can put this behind us too," Jumba spoke. Nani looked at him but didn't say anything more.

Although she did say something that caught Jumba's attention.

"621...?"

Jumba frowned slightly. "...was experiment from early days. Not important."

Nani looked at me and then back to Jumba again. "You made more of him?"

"Similar," Jumba said. "As I said, is not important right now. That is long past."

I could tell Nani was curious about this. The family knew nothing about the history of my father and I. Jumba had sworn me to secrecy about it. We'd both done horrible things in the past. Lilo was much too young to understand the concept of it all, and Jumba was afraid that Nani would kick us out of the family if she knew the real truth of our past. Especially about me...

As Nani looked at the ship, I could see Jumba looking down at me and I looked back up at him. We both knew what was on each other's minds.

He simply just put his hand on my head.

"Waiting for parts to be delivered. Shouldn't be long."

Nani nodded. "I don't think I've ever see you that mad before," she said quietly. "You scared Lilo and David."

Jumba sighed. "626 is my boy, larger girl. He has been through a lot. He does not need you taking your anger out on him over oatmeal. I would never be yelling at your little sister, so respect me and do not be yelling at my child, ey?"

Nani stared at him for a moment at hearing that. "You really love him, don't you?"

I gripped Jumba's shirt. He looked uncomfortable for a moment but then he smiled. "Of course. I created him."

"He's your son, right? Biologically?" Nani asked.

"Yes, is having my genes. Why do you ask?"

"Did Stitch have a mother?"

"No. I did have a wife," Jumba said, looking at the ground. "But I only used my DNA when creating him."

"Did... she know about Stitch?"

"Yes," Jumba responded. "She... didn't agree with what I was doing at time."

"Oh?" Nani pressed.

Jumba just sighed. "I really do not wish to discuss with you. Brings up bad memories. Ex-wife was... very nasty. Did a lot of mean things to Jumba."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Nani responded quietly. "What happened between you two?"

"She was only with me for my money. When I created Stitch, she became even more vile towards me. She could not have child of her own. I wanted child. I had my reasons for creating him how I did."

"So... did she turn on you out of jealousy?"

"Something like that," Jumba muttered. "I had to keep 626 secret for long time. She made it... very difficult."

"Why was he a secret?"

Jumba looked annoyed. He really didn't want to talk about this with her. I could tell. I gripped his shirt again and he put his hand on my back. Jumba faced Nani directly.

"626 was illegal, larger girl. An illegal experiment. If he was discovered, he would be terminated and I would be arrested. I had to keep him a secret. But she went too far one day..." Jumba trailed off.

Nani looked shocked.

"No more of this. Past is past. We have bigger things to worry about right now."

"I see..." Nani responded to that. She stood up and turned to head back inside but paused at the entrance to the tarp and looked back at us. "Come back in as soon as you're done. The weather is really starting to pick up now."

Nani left, and Jumba sighed. "Cannot ever be telling them. About past. About you..."

I nodded. There was a buzz from the transporter shortly after and it started flashing, indicating that the parts of the ship were being teleported. Jumba put me aside and stood up to go and receive them, Pleakley coming out from inside the ship to help.

"I heard Nani," I heard Pleakley say to Jumba. "She was asking, wasn't she?"

Jumba just sighed again. "Yes. Perhaps truth will come about one day. But for now, please do not be mentioning a thing. Do not even bring up subject and if larger girl probes, ignore her."

Pleakley was the only other individual that knew the full extent of our past besides the Grand Councilwoman and the Galatic Federation. Jumba had thought Pleakley might call quits on their friendship after telling him the truth, but Pleakley had stayed. He was loyal. He had given me the nickname 'Little Monster' after Jumba had told him. Everybody thought it was a cute nickname for me and suited me well, but Jumba knew the real reason behind it, as did I.

I shuddered slightly and rubbed at the back of my head momentarily before going over to help with the parts.

* * *

It took us only two hours to repair the ship. Once Pleakley confirmed all systems were operational again, we started up the engine. There were no warning indicators. It was all fine.

Jumba picked me up and all three of us headed back up inside once we packed up and removed the tarp. We made it back inside just as it started to heavily rain. Lilo ran to me when we opened up the door and pulled me into a hug. I could see luggage behind her and I noticed that the place looked kind of bare.

"Everything's ready to go into the ship," Nani said, looking at the TV. "We probably won't even need to do this, but better to be safe than sorry."

Jumba nodded. "Come Pleakley. We will pack our belongings."

Lilo gripped my paw. "I packed our stuff, Stitch. I know you didn't have anything when you came to earth, but I packed your favourite things."

"Dougabba," I told her.

Nani faced me once Jumba and Pleakley had left the room. I had a feeling what she was going to ask.

"Stitch?" I twitched my ears in indication I was listening, although I was facing Lilo.

"What did... what did Jumba mean by '621' up there?"

I looked at her slowly. "Another experiment. Like Stitch."

Lilo looked shocked to hear this. It was the first she had heard of it. "What?! What do you mean?" she asked her sister. "There's more Stitch's?"

I put a paw on her arm to settle her. She looked at me excitedly, but her face fell when I shook my head.

"No mention. Jumba no like," I said quietly.

Nani just stared at me. "But... who was this experiment? Why did he... or she... turn?"

"Naga remember," I said. "Bad... things happened. Between me and him. Stitch don't remember what were though."

Nani stared at me for the longest time after that, but she didn't say anything else about it.

"There's another one of you?" Lilo asked me. "What happened to him?"

"Lilo, I don't know," I responded. "Pleechi-ba. Jumba won't be happy to talk about this. Is... lot of things. From past that need to stay there."

Both sisters stared at me.

"Okay Stitch..." Lilo told me quietly.

"Ih..."

Nani pet me on the head. I could tell she was a little suspicious now, but there were other things to worry about. She would likely ask again later.

"I made you some oatmeal while you were up there. And I added all your favourite toppings."

I smiled at that and as if on cue my stomach rumbled. The sisters stared in disbelief from how loud it was and I groaned in embarrassment.

Lilo smirked and poked my tummy. "Someone's hungry!"

She pushed me towards the kitchen and we followed Nani in. I sat down on the stool again and Nani handed me the oatmeal. Lilo watched in disgust as I ate it all. I opened my mouth wide at her with the oatmeal inside and she looked like she was going to throw up.

"Ewwwww!"

"Stitch!" Nani said in alarm, seeing what I was doing. "Stop that!"

I closed my mouth and grinned. I was glad the mood had lightened up from this morning. I was scared about how things would to later on this evening. But at least my family was happier than before.

I just wished I wasn't so haunted by my past. It played on my mind frequently and after today I knew it was probably going to get worse.

I did remember who 621 was. The memory of what exactly happened between us was still a blur, but I did remember what he looked like. Jumba had created him before me and he'd always been jealous of my multiple successes while carrying out Jumba's missions. I had succeeded where he had failed and in turn he'd started to spite me as well as Jumba's constant approval. But it was not just me he'd spited. It was Jumba too. Jumba had often neglected him.

621 had only been able to take so much. He'd changed and he had attacked Jumba. After that was when things had got bad. Real bad. Perhaps it was best I didn't remember what happened.

I didn't want it to interfere with my relationships with my family. Especially Lilo.

I watched her with my head in my paw as she sat in front of me. She was colouring in a picture of what appeared to be me playing with a toy car. It was hard to make out.

I didn't want to think about how Lilo would react to my past. There was so much more to it than me breaking out from exile and escaping to earth. A locked away past that only myself, Jumba and Pleakley knew about. As much as I tried, it was hard for me to imagine now about my father and how he'd used to be. I was there through it all. Through his missions. His double life that he'd hid from his wife.

Like me, he'd killed in the past. Because he'd been an assassin when he was younger. Cold and remorseless – and that was exactly how he'd originally raised me. To fight and to kill. His ex-wife had been involved with something that majorly effected him. There was a real reason as to why he'd created me with the programming he'd given me. But only I knew it, and only he knew it. That was something Pleakley didn't know about. I doubted that Jumba would ever tell him about that. Jumba often thought I hated him because of that reason, but I didn't.

Sometimes it amazed me how Jumba had gone from cold and ruthless to a warm and devoted family member. He cared about Lilo as if she were his own. I'd seen Lilo fall asleep in his arms before. He was protective of her, just as he was me. His temper before was only a small indicator of how truly angry he could get.

He'd changed so much. But... so had I.

I hated thinking about my former life. I wished it wasn't there. Because I would always be haunted by it. My actions and what I'd done. The cities and people I'd destroyed. The damage I'd caused.

Watching Lilo helped blanket those resurfacing thoughts. It was why I watched her so much. She amazed me. Everything she did amazed me. She was so energetic and full of life. She had pain and worry in her life but she was a soldier. She marched on. She danced on.

She was the reason why I danced on. Why I could dance on.

I would be able to as long as she was in my life.


	13. Global Orbit

**A/n:** I would just like to mention that this story, while based on the canon events of the first two movies and the PS2 game, contains my own settings/universe/storyline, so things may seem a little different.

I view Stitch more so as Chris Sanders originally intended him to be as well as a mixture between how he is in ShaG. So he has a little bit of a different personality to how he does in the movies, as does Jumba.

And of course, I have thrown my own little twist in there too, that will come about later on!

Either way, I hope you enjoy what's to come! 

* * *

Exactly as the news had been warning us for that day, the weather continued to decline and become much worse. Dark grey storm clouds had settled in, and the electricity had been knocked out. The house was dark and quite spooky. We used Jumba's laptop to watch the forecast as it didn't need electricity to run.

Lilo and I were huddled together underneath the blanket that Jumba had given me before on the couch while the rest of the family were moving our belongings out into the ship. Jumba and Pleakley used the teleporter pod in their bedroom because they didn't want to walk out in the heavy rain, but Nani and David just went outside to do it. They were nervous about using the teleporter despite Jumba had told them it was perfectly safe.

I wondered why but realised it was because they were humans. Humans feared the unknown and our technology was well advanced beyond their time.

My ears perked as I could hear the winds howl outside and our home creak underneath the strain. I could tell it was loud enough for Lilo to hear this time and she gripped at my fur.

"I'm scared Stitch..." she said to me. I held her against me.

"It will be okay."

"What if our home is destroyed?"

"Rebuild. Like before."

She nodded. Jumba and I had blown up their home years ago when he'd been trying to capture me. I'd ripped out the oven and lured him into firing his gun by turning the gas valve up. We'd never told the sisters about that. They thought Jumba's blaster had exploded.

Nani peered into us from the doorway. "Come on you two. Time to head up to the ship."

"Will our home be okay?" Lilo asked sadly.

"I really do hope so, Lilo," Nani told her gently. "But you need to understand there isn't much we can do about it if it is destroyed. As long as we are safe, that's what matters."

Lilo nodded. She didn't want to get up. I could tell. Lilo hated leaving things behind. She wanted things to stay as they were. It's why she took so many photographs of fat tourists and anything she deemed special, like random moments she thought worth capturing or sunsets. She liked capturing moments and memories for what they were, not for what they became.

I gripped her hand and pulled gently. She looked at me.

"We'll be okay Lilo."

That reassured her a little and she stood up. Nani picked her up into her arms in the blanket as I watched. I reached out an arm to Nani but Jumba came in from the hallway at that moment and scooped me up into his arms as well. Pleakley beside him.

Nani faced us. "Are we all set to stay up there now?"

Jumba nodded. "Everything is ready."

Lilo watched me from Nani's shoulder and I watched her from Jumba's.

"I'll meet you guys up there."

Nani closed the door and left. Lilo never broke eye contact with me as my father turned and we headed back up to the bedroom to teleport back to the ship. 

* * *

As evening drew in, I sat beside the window with my head in my paws, looking outside. It was too dark to make out anything but I could see the trees violently blowing. I wondered if other people on the island were evacuating and I wondered how they would. We were the only ones that had access to a ship. I could overhear Nani and David talking about this and some of their friends.

"...Do you think they'll be alright?" Nani was saying.

"We can only hope so Nani. We cannot tell them about this. Then everybody will want to come. We risk our family being exposed."

She nodded at him. Lilo was sitting on Jumba's lap and Pleakley was making us all hot drinks in the main bay of the ship. We were sitting in Jumba's lab for the time being. It was warm in there and the monitor was being used as a TV. We were safe in the ship, although if things got much worse Jumba was ready to get up and pilot us into the global orbit zone just beyond Earth's atmosphere.

"Here Little Monster," I heard Pleakley say and turned to find him holding a mug.

"Takka," I told him as I took it from him and had a sip. It was hot chocolate.

I sat cross legged facing away from the window after that, looking around at my family. Lilo looked very sad. Nani and David looked solemn but were talking quietly. Jumba was on his computer while Lilo rested against his stomach. I could see what Jumba was looking at. It was one of my files.

I had no idea what the terms on there meant but it was all to with my physio-biomechanology. When he opened up an x-ray of mine on the screen, Lilo's interest piked and she leaned over and stared. Jumba was tapping his chin as if trying to figure out something.

"Wow! Is that Stitch?"

"Yes little girl," Jumba told her.

It made David and Nani curious too and they also looked. Pleakley had seen it before.

"What are those things?" Nani pointed to something. I couldn't see what it was from where I was sitting but I figured it out soon enough.

"Arms."

She looked confused. "Arms? Oh you mean-"

"Yes."

She looked amazed as did David and Lilo. "How did you...?"

"Alternating muscles enable lower arms to act as switch-blade. When retracted, bones fit into and slide along grooves. Allows 626 to keep arms in body comfortably without hurting him or damaging organs. Similar process for antennae and spines on back."

Nani and David stared. "But how did you design that?"

Jumba shrugged. "I just did."

I went back to window gazing at nothing but I could hear them talking about me.

"How long did it take you to create him?" Nani asked.

"Four years."

"How did you create him?" David also asked. I could see him looking at me in the reflection of the glass.

I could tell Jumba was a little annoyed with the constant questioning, but he answered.

"Lots of testing, failures, stress, anger and sadness. Many days and nights of no sleep."

"Oh..." David responded. I knew that wasn't what he meant.

"I am aware of what you are asking me," Jumba continued, looking at his computer. "On subject of how I created 626 that information is classified to Jumba and only Jumba. Is also in Tantalog so you would not understand, let alone terms used. I studied genetic engineering and biomechanics for years. Since I was child, actually. Jumba was child prodigy."

"That doesn't surprise me," Nani said. I could see her look at me as well in the reflection. "I thought that people who created robots were smart, but being able to create another life from scratch let alone all the other things you've created around the house..."

She watched what he was doing. "Our dad was an engineer. But he worked with planes and aircraft."

Jumba seemed slightly interested, but grunted and continued looking through my files. After a moment or so he got up and picked me up.

"Gaba?" I asked.

"Need to check something," he muttered. "Very important."

The family watched as he carried me over to the table again and sat me down. He strapped a cord to my arm and he flicked the feed on the monitor over to my statistics. Lilo looked a little scared.

"Uncle Jumba...?" she asked.

Jumba didn't answer her. I could see him typing on the monitor frantically. Eventually there was a beep and he jumped up shouting "Aha!"

Everybody stared.

"626, sit up."

"Okeytaka...?" I asked, sitting up straighter and trying not to slouch. I'd felt a bit more tired than usual since moving the debris.

I wanted to know what was wrong.

He held my arm in his fingers and flexed it again, before doing the same with my leg. He'd been doing this quite a bit lately. He went back to the monitor and typed something in again, only to have that same beep from the monitor as before. I think it had confirmed something to him.

"Jumba, what is going on?" Nani asked.

"When 626 fell down hole, he was receiving mild concussion," Jumba explained. "I have noticed slow reaction speeds. Lack of tension and contraction when flexing limbs – very unusual for 626 so I have been trying to figure out problem after watching him move debris today. His movements were awkward and clunky."

They were?

"Stitch slucha tez hakri dekris?"

"Yes Stitch," Jumba responded to that.

"So... what does that mean then?" Nani asked. She looked between us.

"Chip in head has shifted off center. Signal firing mix up and interference is causing slight alternation to pilix-minus junction. I need to fix it."

"Pilix-minus junction?" David asked. They looked confused.

"Eh... similar to what you are calling neuromuscular functions in earthlings," Jumba waved his hand at them. "Come 626."

He picked me up and carried me to another section of his lab. Lilo instantly tried to follow but Jumba wouldn't allow it. Nani held her back.

"Stitch!" she called sadly.

I looked at her from over Jumba's shoulder. "Not to worry, Little Girl. Won't take long to fix."

"Something wrong with Stitch?" I asked my father as he set me down after the door shut behind us.

"No," he responded. He looked a little distant before continuing. "Well, only little. But I can fix easily. Lay down my boy."

I did as he asked and once again felt the bandage on the back of my head being removed. Jumba wasted no time with what he was doing. This time, he did knock me out for it though. When I came around I was sitting upright in the sleeping quarters of the ship. That strange sluggish feeling I'd had before was gone even though I'd had anaesthetic again. I had figured it was something from the concussion, but apparently it had been something else.

The family was instantly at my side when I woke. Jumba rushed in. "626? How are you feeling?" he asked, feeling my head.

I smiled. "Better."

He looked relieved. "Not tired? Excellent. My theory was correct."

I looked a him. "Naga, atibakacha. Gaba ika tasoopa daka beecha tak?"

He stared at me for a moment and then at the others before looking back to me again. "Dak jootaba el kayot. "

"Gaba?"

He gave a nod. I was surprised to hear that.

"Did fix?" I asked him and he nodded. "Hopefully so."

I looked down and rubbed at my head. Jumba had informed me that the chip in my head had actually dislodged a little more than he realised but he had fixed it and repaired the sheath it was inside of in the back of my head. He reassured me by waving at me.

"I am 100% certain it is repaired," he told me, his Kweltikawnian accent quite strong. "Not to be worrying, 626."

I trusted his words so I smiled and nodded. Lilo walked over to me and held my paw.

"Leelo!" I smiled at her and she hugged me.

"It's scary outside now, Stitch," she said to me quietly. "Even the ship is rocking."

I sat still for a moment at that, perking up my ears and twitching them to listen. She was right. I could feel the slight movement of the ship rocking in it's position despite grounded.

Jumba checked his computer again.

"Center of storm to be hitting very shortly. I am thinking I will perform global orbit at this point, just to be on safe side."

Lilo sat up on the bed beside me and Nani and David held each other. Pleakley looked sad.

"We will still have a home to come back to, right?"

"Cannot be answering that Pleakley. Can only hope for the best."

Jumba looked at me. I smiled at him sadly. We never truly did have a home until we came to earth. At least, that was how we'd felt for the longest time.

"I'm sure the house will be fine," Nani said, although she didn't sound too sure of herself. I looked at her and she looked back at me.

"Come Pleakley. Time to leave," Jumba gestured, and he and Pleakley headed for the cockpit, leaving me with Lilo, Nani and David.

Nani watched them as they left before turning to me. She pulled me out of the bedsheets and sat me in her lap. Lilo rested her head against her side. I looked up at Nani and she gently stroked me along my back. I let slip a purr without meaning to and David smirked. Lilo just remained solemn. She wasn't moody, just sad and worried.

"Naga worry. Stitch sure we okay," I said after a few moments of silence. They just looked at me."Papa knows what he is doing. He make sure... ah... all? All of us is safe."

Nani kissed my cheek and Lilo closed her eyes but held onto my paw. David just looked at the wall blankly.

That was how we remained for the next few hours. 

* * *

Later on that night, my family had all fallen asleep in the sleeping quarters. Except for Nani who I noticed was sitting and gazing out of the window. I knew it was her first time in space.

She looked across to me as I walked over to her.

"So," she smiled. "You come from here, huh?"

"Jajie, ih," I told her, climbing up beside her. "But long way from here. From Kweltikwan."

"I guess that makes you like Jumba then. What term do they use for your race?"

"Quana jes aliens," I told her. "Jumba species called 'Kweltikwanians'. Meega Kweltikwanian like him, though Stitch isa different and Stitch isa experiment."

"I see..." Nani looked intrigued. "What was Kweltikwan like?"

"Kinda like Earth," I responded. "Big. Flying cars. Naga humans. Lots of different aliens though mostly our kind."

"Did you see much of your home?"

I shook my head. "Naga. Stitch... had to be kept secret. Only saw bits."

She nodded and ruffled the fur on top of my head. "You know... for the longest time I never believed in aliens. I always thought they were those creepy Greys with those huge black eyes and slit noses. I would never have suspected you were an alien the first time I saw you at the pound."

I tilted my head at her.

"Though, your eyes set you apart from dogs I guess. You have alien eyes like them."

I just looked at her sadly. I had no idea how to respond to it. She sensed how I was feeling though.

"I don't mean that in a bad way, Stitch. You're unique and your eyes are the only indicator of something unusual. Well... with the exception of blue fur, of course," she smiled.

I just stared at her. "What... Naanee mean?"

She sighed slightly and went back to gazing out of the window. "I guess what I am saying is that... things are different when I look at you."

"Gaba?" I put a paw on her knee, causing her to look back at me.

"When I look at you... I see you. I never saw a dog. I always knew in the back of my mind that there was something else to you. Something more than basic intelligence. You're not just looking back at me but you're looking back at me and thinking - you have thoughts, feelings, emotions. Just like us. Your eyes spell that out."

"Naanee knew Stitch was alien?" I asked.

"Well. Yes and no. I didn't believe Lilo when she said you could talk, but I knew something was different about you that night I saw you at the fridge getting the soda. It was creepy how you kept looking at me. I thought you were going to attack me, honestly."

I thought back to that night. It was a long time ago. "Naga," I told her. "Just annoyed Naanee came into kitchen."

"Why?" she asked.

"Stitch was alien. Naanee nearly saw me."

She looked confused but then seemed to realise. "Oh."

I nodded. She continued.

"Your eyes are quite beautiful, Stitch."

"Really?" I smiled at her. She nodded.

I was touched. Nani could never know about my past. Ever.

"Dougabba, Naanee..." I told her, hugging her side. "So nice to Stitch. Make'a meega happy."

I could tell she was still feeling guilty from before, though she didn't say anything.

"You've done a lot for our family, Stitch. You brought Lilo back around. I was barely managing with her. You really do keep her going, you know?"

I nodded, recalling back to the times Lilo said she needed me. Nani ruffled my head.

"It's good you came to us, Stitch."

She smiled at me before she went back to window gazing again, so I jumped down and ventured out to the cockpit to see what was going on. 

* * *

Space wasn't new to me. Going back into it wasn't anything exciting to me as I was from there. I could see Jumba's hulking frame in the left seat. Pleakley was sitting in a chair off to the side, head rested in his arm and sleeping. Jumba was awake as I could see him moving about. I walked over quietly and put a paw on his knee.

He jumped slightly. I realised then he hadn't been awake, but was also dozing and the ship was on autopilot. My mind must have been playing tricks on me.

"Stitch..." he said drowsily, and I climbed onto his lap and curled up. He stroked my back.

"Where are we?" I asked.

He pointed out the window to the earth. "That is Down-Under Land. Over there is Japan."

"Eegalagoo!" I responded, sitting up to look out. Earth amazed me. Depsite I'd seen it quite clearly when I'd crashed here 3 years ago, the sight never ceased to amaze me. It was an amazing planet. So crystal blue and clear.

All seemed peaceful from here. But I knew that wasn't the case.

Jumba tapped the side of my head and then pointed to the small monitor in the cockpit, prompting me to look. The storm had hit Kauai and a news report was showing the damage that had already occurred via a drone. Some buildings had been impacted by the winds but nothing seemed to have been knocked down. There was flooding. But that was all we could see so far. Jumba switched it off and sighed.

"Now that larger girl is aware of 621, she is going to be asking more. Promise me 626, you will not be saying anything. They cannot know about us and our past. If larger girl kicks us out of family, we will have nowhere. I am banished from Kweltikwan and you were exiled to Earth rather than asteroid."

"Naga telka," I responded. "Love o'hana. Stitch don't want to leave."

"Yes," he responded. "I do not want the past to catch up to us."

I shook my head.

"Stitch... naga monster. Naga nala..." I said against Jumba, holding onto his shirt.

I heard him let out a pained sigh. "I'm so sorry 626."

I hugged him. "As said. No hate."

"Good. Am very glad you do not hate me. Could not live with myself if you did."

How could I? Jumba had been there for me from the start. He'd created me and raised me. He was my father. No matter what he'd put me through or what I'd done because of him, I would always acknowledge that fact.

"Preecha."

He looked surprised. "Proud? Of me?"

"Ih. To be Stitch. To be Jumba's."

I could tell that hit him hard. His eyes narrowed slightly and he gazed out of the window at the blue planet. He said nothing though he did put his hand over me.

"Sleep, my little Stitch."

I smiled. I snuggled against him and drifted off.


	14. A Sinister Secret

Jumba kept the ship in global orbit until the news informed that the worst of the storm was over. It was morning back on Kauai now and my family was back in the lab, watching the news. Lilo was chewing on a snack beside me. She seemed a bit better than she had been before.

She was still upset and worried, of course, but now instead of keeping to herself she was talking to us. I was playing with the bandage on the back of my head.

"Stop that 626! Let it heal," Jumba scolded me and I lowered my ears. He just shook his head and scruffed the top of my head with me frantically trying to swat him away. Lilo laughed.

Nani had her hand resting on her stomach and was looking down at her lap. I knew what was on her mind. David had his arm around her as he watched the monitor.

Pleakley was reading another magazine. It had been a long night.

Jumba went over and typed away on the computer again. "Ah!" he said suddenly, causing us all to look up. "We should be okay to return home within next two hours."

Everybody looked relieved. I just yawned again and sat staring out of the window at the Earth. Lilo had brought up her paper and pencils. Once she finished her snack, she started drawing again, offering me some paper and crayons. I climbed down beside her and we started to draw.

I mostly watched Lilo as she drew. She was getting better. Her picture this time was of all of us in the ship. I had no idea what to draw so I tried drawing Jumba. Or at least, what I thought was Jumba. It didn't turn out too well and when Lilo saw it she giggled.

"Oh, ama-gunda Lilo," I told her, but smiled. She just flicked me on the nose. "Show him!"

I cringed. I didn't want Jumba laughing too.

"Go on!"

"Feecha!" I said, sighing. I stood up with the bad drawing of Jumba and went over to him, pulling on his lab coat. "Ih."

He ignored me for a few moments, so I tried again. "Ih ih ih! Ih ih ih ih."

"Yes 626?" he asked, turning to look down at me and I handed up the drawing.

"What is this?" he asked, but started laughing when he realised what it was. "Yes, 626. Very nice. Keep it up and you will be great artist in future!"

I groaned. I knew he was being sarcastic. I expected him to throw it away, but to my surprise he pinned the drawing just above his work station. I stared. He winked at me with his outer left eye.

That put me in a good mood. I thought it was terrible but he seemed to like it.

"What is this, 626? Hair?" he asked me, pointing to my drawing after inspecting it a bit closer. "Why have you done this?"

I went over to him. "Jumba lucha bootifa neequez ret'chaz daba hack haicha. Retcha litaba."

"You still remember those days, do you?" he asked and I smiled.

"Kinda. Stitch saw picture last night!"

I paled as I realised what I'd said. "Um... I mean... Stitch remember picture he saw once?"

"Ahh," he responded slowly but I heard an edge of anger come into his voice and knew it was too late.

I'd blown it.

"You were snooping around in my quarters again, weren't you 626?"

I looked at him sheepishly. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. I really was not supposed to be in there. He kept the door locked all the time for that sole reason. The bedroom back at home was fine, but his room in the ship was off-limits to me. It was to everybody.

"Er... naga?"

"So I guess that means B.U.G will not be determining otherwise then 626?"

I gave him a huge grin, but he wasn't having it. He growled at that and reached down and gave me quite a hard smack on the patookie.

"Ogata!"

"Bad boy!" he roared at me. "Stay out of my room!"

That made the three others jump and look across at us. Lilo just stared as did Nani. They'd never actually seen Jumba scold me before and I was really embarrassed.

To put things into perspective - while everybody had been asleep last night, I had been awake and completely bored. I'd had a big sleep after the anaesthetic so I'd wandered about the ship. I ended up finding a pile of Jumba's old photos stashed away at the top of a metal cabinet in his room. I knew I wasn't allowed in there but out of boredom I'd wandered through the ventilation system and found a way in there through an air vent. I hadn't originally meant to defy him and go in there... but... well... I was curious.

I only found the photographs because I was small enough to climb into the back of the cabinet. I originally didn't know they were there. I don't know why I climbed in there, but I had a habit of squeezing myself into small spaces and wanted to see if I could fit in there too. Yes, I been that bored.

I'd felt something hit against my foot right at the back and realised it was an old box and opened it. It had been full of photos from Jumba's younger days and just after I was born. I had sat there going through them in the cabinet for what must have been an hour.

621 had been in one of them. It had made more memories resurface. 621 had been Jumba's first 'complete' experiment before me. He'd made others, but they'd failed and if there were more, 621 was the only one I had known of besides his 700 series 'mutants,' or so he had called them. They were giant crab like creatures that he'd sent out alongside me on the missions to wreak havoc. But since they were mutants they weren't sentient and often I'd had to kill them when they'd tried to attack me.

I'd stared at 621 in the picture.

'Chopsuey' the back of the photograph had said in Jumba's messy Tantalog. That was right. It had been his nickname. He had a habit of stealing Jumba's chopsuey behind his back, hence the nickname.

Chopsuey wasn't as strong as me but he was similar in design with green fur. I had light blue fur underneath my chin down to my stomach, but his had been a pale yellow. I remembered he wore a suit similar to mine, though in the picture he wasn't in it. I remembered his mohawk the most. He used to gloat about it something stupid.

I had looked away from the photo and set it aside so I didn't have to see it. I still wasn't able to remember what exactly happened, besides him turning on my father and I, but something had gone down between us. Something really big that had led to something very bad happening. And because of that... I'd done something I wasn't proud of. I'd become something else. At the time Jumba was happy about it but then he'd realised what the real outcome and damage was. Thinking back to it now made me sick.

I was ashamed. If Nani and Lilo, let alone David, ever found out what I'd become they'd probably never want anything to do with me again. Maybe even willingly hand us over to the authorities to be captured and experimented on. I'd felt my stomach turn thinking of that. Lilo turning on me was my worst nightmare.

To take my mind off it, I'd looked through Jumba's other pictures and come across the days when he'd had hair. I'd always thought his hair looked cool. It was long and jet black and reminded me of Lilo's hair. I was far too young to remember him with it when I'd been born in his lab, but he'd told me it had started falling out due to stress so he just cut it off.

Jumba had been much slimmer when he was younger too. Kweltikwanians were naturally big in stature and I'd inherited Jumba's genes so I was a little chubby and short in stature myself, but it still amazed me that this alien was my father. He looked so different. He was toned back then and some of the photographs showed him with his arsenal from his bounty hunter and assassin days as well as his partner in crime, who was another male similar to him. After I had been created I think he'd just had enough and let himself go. My 'mother' wasn't really a mother to me at all. His ex-wife had caused him a lot of pain and stress and I think that further contributed to his hair falling out. She had been the worst thing about his life.

I felt bad for him. Things had been rough back then.

I had nearly fallen asleep in the cabinet, but jolted awake when the ship jerked and quickly fled from there. After that the picture had stuck on my mind for the rest of the night. I had hoped he wouldn't know but I had really wanted to try drawing him with his hair and then just let slip I'd been snooping due to my stupidity.

Jumba was the only one that knew about those photographs, besides me. I knew the B.U.G was able to detect smells and it would have picked up my scent. Jumba was really quick to pick up on things, even if I hadn't let slip I was snooping through his photos. Even if one little thing was just slightly out of place, he'd find out.

I sat down sadly. Jumba was still growling at me, but out the corner of my eye I saw him look at the picture I'd drawn of him and then a saddened expression crossed his face. I saw him sigh and clench his fist, but then he just went back to his work on the computer, ignoring me sitting there. It was like he wanted to say something but he didn't.

Maybe he just didn't want to say it in front of the others. That was also a possibility.

Jumba never stopped working. There was not a day that went by that he wasn't at work doing some job or another.

I was still quite embarrassed so I got up and left on all fours quietly. My leg was still sore from the fall and Jumba's belting had actually hurt, even if I was indestructible.

Again, I saw him turn and watch me as I left out the corner of my eye, but I didn't want to talk to him when he was angry. He had a really bad temper. As Nani had learned just before. He just turned and continued what he was doing.

I stared for a moment before leaving, the mechanical door sliding shut behind me.

* * *

I went to the rear of the ship and hid in the engine room. It was dark in there.

It wasn't because Jumba had scolded me. I was just bothered by more thoughts of my past. I sat against the wall of the room and hugged my legs to my chest.

I often did wonder what actually happened to Chopsuey. After our fight, he was apprehended by the Captain of the Galatic Armada and the UGF police force. Back then, that had been Gantu. I'd hidden and ensured Jumba's safety after the first incident. That was how we escaped from there. We'd got away, but that was only the beginning.

My ears perked when I heard what sounded like a very quiet sinister sounding laugh and I looked up quickly.

The room was empty. I switched on my night vision and the room went red. I scanned the area, also sniffing the air and trying to detect a scent.

There was nothing there.

Needless to say I was a bit creeped out by that, but I remained where I was. There was absolutely no way there was anything else in the ship besides my family. Jumba had heat sensors and detectors all over the place so he would have known right away if there was something else on board with us. He would know I was in here regardless if I hadn't told him where I was going, and the GPS in the chip would also reveal my whereabouts.

I did want to leave the room after that incident, but I couldn't be bothered. So I remained where I was. I jumped about a foot when the door suddenly opened though. I quickly darted up the wall and clung to the ceiling to hide. I saw the shadow of whoever it was fill the room from the doorway. The engine room was pitch black inside however there was a bright light in the corridor outside.

I sniffed the air and let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't Jumba. It was Lilo.

"S-Stitch...?" I heard a small voice say. She sounded apprehensive. I knew she was a little afraid of the engine room. There was a lot of machinery in there that made strange and creepy noises.

I fell from the ceiling and darted over to her. She jumped at first, but when she saw my outline as the light hit me she looked delighted and I hugged her tightly. I pulled her inside and the door shut behind us.

"I can't see Stitch!" she cried. "It's all black!"

"I'm here. Lilo safe with me."

I sat down and pulled her down beside me in the dark. I held onto her hand so she knew I was right beside her. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Why has Jumba been so mad lately?" she asked me.

"Papa just grumpy. Had bad nightmare before. When Lilo left kitchen, Stitch wanted food," I told her. "Stitch qui'xiptzo oatmeal tay went to eat, but Naanee angry with Stitch. Yell at me. Scare me and made Jumba very angry, so Jumba yell at Naanee."

Lilo couldn't see me and I saw her looking around trying to find me. I switched my night vision back on and she jumped beside me when she saw the red glow of my eyes.

"It's Stitch," I told her. "Naga... scary monster."

She put her hand to her heart but then laughed. "That looks so creepy!"

I giggled at that. "Stitch going to suck Lilo blood!" I said, baring my fangs at her and she laughed, trying to back away from me. I leered over her and pushed her to the ground, opening my mouth and going to bite her neck. She pretended to faint in terror and then let out a soft scream of horror as I gently clamped my teeth on her skin. I felt her flinch at that but she laughed.

"No more Lilo! Count Stitchula strikes again! Now lie very still so Stitchula can drink blood!" I growled.

"Not unless I bite you first and foil your evil plans!" she retorted, shoving me back and pushing me down. "Plot twist!"

She did the same thing and actually tried to bite me on the neck, but ended up sputtering instead.

I thwacked her on the head gently. "Baka Lilo! Stitch has fur."

She flicked my nose in response and I held it. "Ogata!"

In the dark I could see her wiping at her mouth, but she was smiling. "You stink! I think you need another bath!"

"Rude!" I retorted and tackled her to the ground again. We rolled about in the blackness, but then we both laughed.

I looked over and could see her rubbing her neck in the dark. She trusted me more than enough to know I'd never hurt her, but that did make me a little sad. I leaned over and licked where she was rubbing and she giggled.

"Stitch hurt Lilo?" I asked. "Stitch no bite! Just pretend! Never hurt you!"

She smiled. I could see her staring up at the ceiling in the dark as she couldn't see me and I'd turned off my night vision again. "I know. It just felt strange. I didn't realise how sharp your teeth are Stitch."

"I sorry..." I told her sadly.

"Don't be," she responded. "You'd make a pretty cool vampire though. You already have the fangs for it!" I heard her giggle. "Maybe you should bring that old vampire costume to the hula competition, and then after it's over, dress up and scare Mertle!"

I giggled. "Oh, Stitch naga nota Lilo!" I drew out, tapping my chin. "Alto shi'bach, Mertle might pee herself in fright!"

Lilo burst out laughing at that. "Oh my gosh! Imagine if she did it on stage and everybody saw!"

We both laughed quite hard at that. Lilo held her stomach on the ground, trying to catch her breath. I sat her up and put my head against hers and she eventually calmed down.

"Should be done? Stitch scare as vampire after dance?" I asked her.

"That would be so funny to see! Yeah, okay!"

"Okeytaka! Stitch be vampire then!"

If she wanted me to scare Mertle then I would. I didn't care about anybody else or what they thought. Making her happiest was my priority. Besides, it would give us both something to look forward to after the concert. And with the way Mertle had been treating her lately, she deserved it.

Lilo and I remained in the engine room together for a while, playing in the dark. I made sure she was safe though, considering she wasn't supposed to be in there to begin with. It was a dangerous area. She did manage to trip over a metal bar along the ground at one point while we were playing 'Rooster Zombies of the Midnight Swamp' but I'd been right behind her and caught her. There were lights in the room, but the controls were in the main bay of the ship where Jumba was so they couldn't be turned on in there.

Even without my night vision, I had pretty good vision in the dark so I could make out the machinery.

After playing we sat and spoke to each other for a while. Lilo told me about what she had done when Jumba had repaired the chip while stroking my ear against her chest. I told her about Jumba repairing the chip, although there wasn't much to tell as I was asleep this time.

"Stitch?"

"Ih?"

"You're indestructible, right?"

"Ih."

"So then... why do you still feel pain?"

"Stitch feel pain Lilo, just like you. Without pain, no warning of danger. Like in humans."

"What?" she asked.

"Well... when human isa hurt, body in pain to tell human something wrong, ih? Same for Stitch. Not hurt easily, but need pain to tell when there isa danger."

"Oh. I see," she responded. "You looked like you were in pain before when Jumba smacked you."

I felt my face heat up. "Why did he?" she continued.

"I went into his room," I laughed. "Kinda let slip. Meant to be secret."

She giggled. "Nani has smacked me before too. I used to sneak into her room and steal her make up to play dress up."

"Jumba smacks very hard. Sore patookie. Ouchie."

She giggled. "I suppose you get in trouble with your dad too. Nani yells at me when I'm bad. Like the whole oatmeal thing. Rotten big sister."

I wanted to say to Lilo that it wasn't right how she acted towards Nani either, but I didn't want make her upset.

"Fighting no good. Very bad..." I trailed off. "Yeah. Very bad."

"I hate fights too Stitch..." she responded sadly. "I never want to fight with you again."

"Same here Lilo," I responded quietly.

She clutched my fur. My nose was buried in her hair. I could smell her coconut shampoo and it was nice. I couldn't help but play with her hair for a few moments but then we both were hit with blinding light as the door suddenly opened.

"THERE YOU ARE!" It was Nani. She was angry.

"Lilo you KNOW this room is off-limits, just WHAT are you doing here?!"

"I'm here with Stitch..." she responded with a small voice. I looked at Nani sadly. We were clutching each other. Nani just put her hand to her head. I could tell she was relieved. She knew Lilo was safe with me.

"Soka..." I voiced quietly. Nani just gave me a sad smile.

"Okay, okay. Out you go... we are almost home," she shooed us out of the room and we got up quickly.

Though I wasn't watching where I was going and ended up walking into Jumba's foot, bouncing backwards and falling onto my rear. Lilo fell beside me.

Nani picked her up and Jumba took my paw, helping me up. I avoided looking at him with my ears down. I wondered if he would yell at me.

"Found you through chip. Larger girl worried when no sign of little girl."

His voice still had a tone of anger, but he pulled me away from there while Nani carried Lilo.

"Go back to main lab. Be there soon," Jumba told Nani. She nodded and carried Lilo down the corridor. Jumba stood there beside me, looking down at me. He let go of my paw and I stared at the ground. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot and I knew a lecture was incoming.

I shifted my foot uncomfortably.

"626. I have explained multiple times to you never to be going into my bedroom, yes? Yet you defy me. Not only this time, but other time too. I know you got in through ventilation system and I have blocked it off now."

I remained still. I peeked up at him.

"I don't want you in there!" he looked frustrated, staring at me with his eyes wide and clenching his fists. "There are... things. Things in there from Jumba's past that... if you see them, they could... trigger it."

My ears flipped up in alarm at that and I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Stitch... c-could...?" I choked.

He nodded, unable to face me. I was horrified! I jumped up onto him and pulled at his collar. "Why keep them?! Why not get rid of them?!"

He pushed me back. "I-I... I could not let go of her. As evil as she was..."

I looked away and sighed. "Naga kaphong! Naga naga naga!" I cried, pulling down my ears. He pushed me against his chest and rubbed the back of my head gently.

"Hush little one..." he said softly. "Now do you realise why Jumba so angry?"

"Ih..." I responded.

"Please believe Jumba, 626. I have tried to get rid of them. Many times. But.. each time I tried to, they would always come back to me, one way or another. Like a curse. So I just kept them out of mind and out of sight until I could figure out what to do, but got lazy and never got around to it," he looked stressed. "Where you found photos... you were dangerously close..." he trailed off.

"I forbid you from room for very reason. I know I have been bad at getting rid of things due to finding it hard to let go of past, and it is entirely my wrong doing... but is hard for me to get rid of. Not so easy for Jumba as was 12 years of life. Well... torture. But regardless, please understand."

I nodded. I wasn't reassured in the slightest knowing those items were in there.

"626 I have permanently shut down that part of your brain and programming and I have installed fail-safe but is no guarantee of it working. I do not know. I have done my best for you, 626. I truly have! Everyday I work to find more options due to being so scared of fail-safe failing. If it is triggered, I do not know how to stop it this time! What you could be doing to me... to family... we cannot risk it!"

I stared him in his main eyes. They were glossy. It pained me so much that I just slumped against him. I didn't want to cry.

I needed to be strong. I just had to accept this was how I was created by Jumba and there was nothing I could do about it.

I hated seeing him upset.

"Stitch sorry!" I squeaked against him. "Never go in room again. Chi chabada!"

He grunted in response and held me tight.

"Family is too important. We do not want this to happen again, yes?"

I nodded against his chest.

"So let us not risk anything, as I said before. This is all my fault. I am to blame and I have been taking responsibility for my actions for years. You know this."

Jumba held me tightly. "I am heading back out now. Put at back of mind. We will be alright Stitch. Chip is there to warn of another glitch, but also of that too. Is actually real reason why I installed it."

I felt him rub my head. "Everything will be okay."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise."

Jumba pushed his nose against mine and we headed back up the corridor to start to head home.


	15. Town and Out

**A/n:** Hi everybody. I am back with a fairly big update.

It's been a busy few months for me, but I have been working on and off on this. Thanks for the recent reviews **Sorceress of Stories** and **Green Lightning Flash Arrow.  
**  
To answer your question about 621, his inclusion is relevant, although it's actually far more minor than it seems. Not necessarily foreshadowing.

This is one story I am aiming to finish and _actually_ finish. I have a bad habit of leaving my stories unfinished and want to break that habit as I have goals to publish a novel one day.

But regardless, please enjoy and of course, any art pertaining to the story can be found over on my deviantArt. :) Link is in bio.

Enjoy! (I'm also always open for beta readers! Please inform me of any grammatical errors I may miss)

* * *

Upon re-entry to the Earth's atmosphere, the tension between my family grew. I watched them quietly.

Nani looked extremely worried. I knew we had home insurance, but there were things in our home that she had not been able to pack that were irreplaceable. She dreaded losing the home the most because most of the financial burden would be on her. She was not only responsible for Lilo, but for us now as well. David was similar. He did have a small part time job at the local surf store and his own home to worry about. But since he lived with us now, most of his stuff was with us on the ship. He seemed a little less worried, but that was just David. He was pretty much laid back and cool about everything. He didn't let things get to him and just took life for what it was.

He was gripping Nani's hand.

Lilo was gripping my paw in one hand and had her other hand pressed against the glass as we flew down through the clouds. I could feel her grip getting significantly tighter the further down we progressed. Pleakley looked anxious, holding his hands together. He refused to look out of the window. Jumba held no expression, as per usual. He was stoic. He was focusing on bringing us back home safely.

Finally we saw land. The view was amazing from this height and angle, but they weren't worried about that right now. As we approached Kauai, the storm damage became evident. A few homes had tiles blown from the roof. There was debris and fallen trees and a few overturned cars. Some areas were flooded. I heard Nani gasp at this.

Lilo let out a soft sigh as we flew over the Kaiaulu School where she had her hula lessons. The building was fine. I saw her smile and smiled too, knowing that we'd be able to still perform.

Downed powerlines saturated the streets. I knew those areas would be unsafe for anybody to venture near. We finally flew over to our home.

Nani screamed, startling Lilo. But then Lilo looked and screamed too.

Our home was in one piece. A few tiles had blown off and there was plenty of debris about the place, but it seemed okay. They'd been screaming in relief I realised.

Nani cheered and held Lilo close. Both of them were overjoyed. I smiled happily. We were okay.

Jumba landed the ship and my family rushed out of there. Jumba scooped me up and Pleakley ran behind us as we headed down the stairs. Us three aliens stood back and watched as the three other members of our family went inside and inspected. Everything was fine and still in place.

Jumba assessed the roof from where we stood.

"Hmm. Will get up there and repair those tiles today. I have a new roofing system idea in mind to prevent same thing happening in future under strong winds and rain."

Nani gave a sigh. She looked at Jumba and took his hand into hers. "Thank you Jumba. For everything."

After she said this, Jumba smiled. Nani turned and headed back up to the ship with David by her side to bring back in the belongings.

As Jumba placed me down and scruffed my head, I realised something as he walked away.

That was the first time I'd seen my father truly smile in a long time.

* * *

An hour or so later, everything was back inside the house. Jumba was hammering away up on the roof, installing the new roofing system he'd thought up. David had gone back to his own home to check everything was okay there. Pleakley was fussing over some delivery he was expecting considering the storm delayed it and Nani was locked in the bathroom. I could hear her throwing up but trying to be as quiet about it as she could. I knew this was morning sickness.

Lilo had noticed her feeling ill, but she'd figured it had just been because of being on the ship and she was suffering from motion sickness.

"Poor Nani," she said. I stared at her. "I don't feel sick."

I just nodded. Lilo kicked her legs on the couch and stared at me. "Wanna go out and look around?"

"Okeytaka," I told her.

Lilo called to Nani through the bathroom door what we were doing and she instantly opened it.

"Lilo! I don't think that's such a good idea. There is debris everywhere out there."

"Aw! But I'll be careful and besides, Stitch will be with me!" she grinned.

Nani looked pale. I knew from her body reactions she was going to get sick again. "Fine! But **BE** careful Lilo! I mean it!"

She quickly shut the door, leaving a very surprised Lilo. Normally Nani was much stricter, but she was busy dealing with her morning sickness.

"Well. That was easy. Come on Stitch!"

"Ih, okeytaka!"

Lilo chucked me my raincoat and dressed me for outside before she pulled on her own gear as we headed out of the door. Jumba called down to us.

"626! Little girl! Where are you going?"

"To look at the damage!" Lilo called back. "We'll be careful Jumba!"

Jumba looked at me from where he was. "Better be! Especially you 626, no more falling down holes and giving me heart attack!"

I nodded. Lilo gripped my paw and we headed down the drive way.

* * *

The town was a mess. Fallen trees and branches were everywhere and people were starting to clean up. Some areas had been flooded by the heavy rain and we could see shop owners shifting about sandbags and using brooms to sweep out water. Lilo looked about this sadly. Mr Kuakini addressed her as we passed his store.

"Aloha Lilo. How did your home go?"

"It's fine," she responded, looking past him through the door. "Is your store okay?"

"Aye, not really. The entire floor will need to be replaced. It was old wood and with the water damage mold will grow."

"Hmm. Nani said something similar about where she works."

"Yes!" the older human responded. "A lot of these buildings are old."

Lilo nodded. I stared up at the man. I could tell he was a little stressed. "Oh... your pet is here again today?" he addressed me finally paying attention to the fact I was there.

"Yeah. Me and Stitch are looking around the town," she told him.

He nodded, but I could see him eyeing my raincoat. Lilo had also dressed me in pants and some of her old sneakers, as well as put a beanie on my head and scarf around my neck to keep me warm.

"Your dog likes to dress up?" he asked curiously. He gave me a strange look. I just narrowed my eyes slightly and avoided eye contact. People never left me alone when Lilo dressed me up. My ears perked slightly when I thought I heard a small buzz at that moment. I looked up but couldn't see anything.

"Yeah, he's cold too! I gotta look out for him."

Mr Kuakini just nodded. I knew he thought it was weird, but Lilo just started to pull me away from there after saying goodbye to him. She paused suddenly though and I crashed into her.

"Oh! Nani wanted me to ask you about the groceries we lost when Stitch fell down the hole and if we can have them replaced for free."

The man looked a little irritated. I knew why. He had to deal with his insurance company (assuming he had one) and deal with replacing the floor and that would take him time. Some of his stock was destroyed as well. He was stressed and not in the mood. I nudged Lilo.

"Naga fudo beechutack," I told her quietly. She looked confused.

He gave an obnoxious sigh. "Lilo, I will deal with that when the time comes for it. Can you not see the damage to this place?" he snapped, gesturing around us.

I expected a rude response from him, but Lilo hadn't. Her face fell.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't-" she started, but he cut her off.

"How old are you Lilo?" he asked sarcastically as he continued sweeping the water out of the doorway.

Now he'd crossed the line. Lilo had apologised.

I began to snarl noticing Lilo's expression fall into one of sadness and she turned away slightly. I could tell she was starting to tear up. The man stopped what he was doing and backed off slightly upon hearing my snarl.

I stepped towards him, giving him a good view of my teeth. He was scared of me. Good. Nobody treated my best friend this way.

She was only a child. She didn't fully understand the stresses of adulthood. Using her age against her in this situation was irrelevant and absolutely stupid and illogical. She was almost nine. Of course she wasn't going to understand.

I growled louder but then noticed a few other people had caught onto what was happening and started to approach us.

I didn't particularly care at this point what he thought of me or even if he banned me from entering the store. I just gave him a furious glare before I gently pushed Lilo forward, putting my arm around her and walking away. He watched us in disbelief.

I sat Lilo down in the park around the corner. People were too busy in the streets to worry about what we were doing.

"Baka choota dak queesta!" I spat angrily. "Mucho malas... Leelo okay?"

She didn't look at me. I put my paws on her knees and looked up into her face. She looked at me sadly before looking away.

"Everybody just seems to hate me," she said softly. "Don't they."

My eyes widened in horror. "NAGA!" I cried, holding her tightly. "Stitch naga hate you. I love you!"

"People treat me different."

"They treat me different too, Lilo."

She looked at me solemnly at that.

"Stupid old human!" I spat. "Totally uncalled for. Meega tell Nani about this."

"No Stitch..." she responded. "It's okay."

I stared at her at that. This was just like with Mertle and Aleka. She always tried to pass things off as if they didn't matter and never tried to fend for herself. I knew she hated getting involved in conflicts and arguments, but it was to the point now that she literally let people walk all over her. I hated it. I wanted her to be strong and stand up for herself.

So I took up her hand. This made her look at me curiously.

"Naga Lilo. We are going back. You are going to tell him isa wrong. Naga right. Okeytaka?"

She looked scared.

"You are doing it, Lilo. I am tired of seeing you hurt. All of time. I stick up for you, ih? Now I teach you! Be strong. Like Stitch. Not afraid."

"But... I don't want to get involved because it will risk your identity if you do too much to make it obvious you're smart!"

"I don't care about that right now!" I couldn't help but snap. She looked a little scared and reeled back. "I only care about you! Do you not get that?"

She looked a little shocked from hearing me speak to her so clearly. Normally I spoke in broken sentences. But my English was a lot better than what it used to be and some sentences were easier for me than others. This was one such case.

She was quiet for a moment or so. "Come on!"

"Okay Stitch."

"Ih, kutamitay. Goobaja."

I marched Lilo back to the store. Mr Kuakini was talking to some of the people that had noticed us before. Upon seeing me he flinched and stood back. The others just looked at us.

I looked at Lilo and pushed her gently.

She looked scared, but then she looked angry and drew in a breath. "I don't appreciate how you spoke to me before, Mr Kuakini!" she said. "I think you should apologise!"

The man stared at her. He sighed. "Yes, you are correct. I am sorry Lilo. Please understand, this is a very stressful situation for me. You and your family are loyal customers. I would not want a misunderstanding between us to stop you from visiting my store."

I held my head up. Much better. I was proud of Lilo.

The man looked at me. "Though, I do not think I will be allowing your pet into the store now, I am sorry."

I glared at him. Fine by me, I didn't care. Lilo was my priority.

Lilo cared though.

"If you won't allow Stitch, then I won't go there either."

"He's dangerous. You heard him before! He will frighten the customers!"

I was mad hearing that but I remained calm. I wanted to see how Lilo would handle this herself.

"He's not dangerous!" she retorted. "You were mean to me! He's very protective!"

Lilo and the human stared at each other, neither giving an inch. Finally he sighed. "Fine, Lilo. But if he scares the customers like that when I reopen he is out."

I loved how he instantly assumed that I would scare future customers. I would have rolled my eyes if I could have, but instead I just shook my head. He noticed.

Lilo nodded. She looked at him before turning and leaving. Once out of sight I ran at her and pushed her down to the ground in a big hug.

"Hegata juu neeba! Hasihk, hasihk!" I laughed happily. "Kali ashol eech Lilo!"

She smiled. "I suppose I did well, huh?"

I licked her on the cheek. "Eww!" she protested, but laughed. "Are you proud of me?"

"Ih, preecha!" I told her. "Very good!"

She smiled.

Now I just hoped she'd use this new-found confidence towards Mertle and the other girls too. I would never tell her that she should, but I would just let her work at her own pace when standing up for herself. I wanted her to be a strong girl, because I knew deep down she was.

I couldn't care less if it took me being banned from places and the like. I knew it would upset Lilo but if that's what it took for her to start defending herself against those sorts of people then I would continue to push for it. Of course, I would always be there to defend her but there were going to be times when I wasn't by her side. She relied on me heavily and I'd become a little bit of a crutch to her. She couldn't do anything without me.

Of course, I needed her too. But I just wanted her to be strong above all.

We decided to walk through the park. Lilo paused a little to look at something on the ground before we exited out onto the street while I continued ahead.

"Let's go this way Stitch," she called, pointing to another area. There was a fence at the back. I think she wanted to explore. It was a high density area.

"Barumba," I warned her, following her closely. I went ahead of her, just in case.

It was a good thing I did.

She was distracted by some debris on the ground. I walked ahead of her to look, not noticing a downed power-line in front of me as it was covered by the bushes and ended up stepping on it. There was a loud crack as the transformer above caught fire and I felt what had to be at least 11,000 volts of electricity surge through my body. I barely heard Lilo's scream over the noise. I could see her watching in horror as I was electrocuted, but she didn't realise that such a thing didn't really hurt me. It just stung a bit. Thankfully Lilo was a fair distance back from me at that point.

But most of all I was glad it wasn't her that stepped on it because my life would have been destroyed in an instant.

I reeled back. "AMA CHOOTA FUUGA NALA QUEESTA!" I swore. I felt my fur all standing up.

Lilo was frozen in complete shock. She looked mortified. My clothes had been fried so I had tatters of material hanging from me.

Damn it!

The shock didn't hurt me. I was completely indestructible. Well, almost.

I noticed Lilo begin to move towards me and I screamed at her.

"NO MOVE!" she jumped and her eyes were wide. "Extremely dangerous, Lilo may be electrocuted! Stay there Lilo! No move at all!"

"S-Stitch?!" she stuttered. "I'm so scared!" she gasped. She began to cry.

"Please just no move..." I said calmly. She looked at me intently. She was shaking hard.

"Feeto lackchas. Do not move them without keeping them together," I instructed her. "Stay right there. In safe distance! Remember what Stitch said? Be strong! Be strong for Stitch! I will get help. Come back, I promise! Love you!"

People had noticed and heard what had happened. I couldn't tell if they'd heard me talking or not. One of the humans was forcing them back and to not move, clearly understanding more about downed power-lines than anybody else there. I raced up the street but noticed Jumba running down with a device. I recognised it almost instantly - it was a neutraliser. He had special boots on.

"I saw commotion from roof! Had B.U.G following entire time!" he panted.

That explained the buzz I'd heard. I looked at him and frantically tugged on his lab coat. "Papa! Pleechi-ba! Help Lilo!"

"I know 626 I will!" he said. He forced the humans out of the way, running into the area near Lilo before he slammed the neutraliser into the concrete as hard as he could.

Lilo was watching intently from where she was. She was frozen stiff. A few seconds later I saw the power-lines above glow green and then there was a loud bang and spark as the power was completely cut. The static left my fur as the current was cleared.

Jumba monitored the reading on the neutraliser. "No current. Area is completely clear of any danger."

He stood up. "COMPLETE IDIOTS!" he roared at the crowd shaking his fist "NOT ENSURING ALL ELECTRICITY OFF AFTER STORM! HOW WAS THIS NOT NOTICED! CHILD COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

The humans were terrified.

I ran for Lilo instantly and pulled her into my arms, only worried about her. She was in shock. Jumba took her into his arms a few moments later and removed the neutraliser. People were watching in disbelief.

"What was that thing?" one of them asked, but we ignored them.

"How... how did that dog not die? How did..."

"Was that thing talking?"

"Never mind that," Jumba snapped, holding Lilo close to him. We pushed through the humans. The police were arriving as well as more emergency services. I noticed Mr Kuakini there, looking almost heartbroken when he realised that it was Lilo in Jumba's arms.

"GET BACK!" I heard the police roar to the crowd.

Jumba pushed me forward. "Come 626. We need to leave. Now."

"Is she okay?" I heard Mr Kuakini cry out behind us. I paused and turned to face him, glaring slightly. He stared at me.

I nodded at him and his eyes widened slightly before I ran off to follow Jumba. I knew he would be suspicious of me now. I didn't care.

As I followed my father I suddenly felt a strange sensation take hold and make me dizzy. It also made my vision blur for a moment or so, making me pause and hold my head and I felt a tiny pop in the back of my neck. Jumba turned back to make sure I was following him. "Stitch!"

I quickly ran after him.

* * *

"Little girl is fine larger girl. Just in state of shock," Jumba consoled a frantic Nani back up in the ship. "She was unharmed. 626 took full electrocution."

Nani stared at me in disbelief. "But... how on earth is he okay? That would have killed a person instantly!"

I just grinned at her. Jumba smiled. "Well, I created him, remember?"

Nani just shook her head in amazement. "Thank goodness Lilo is okay."

"We had another close call today," Jumba agreed. "626 I am not letting you out of my sight again, boy oh boy."

He rubbed at his head.

"First stupid hole, now this. 626 you are walking magnet for disaster lately."

I sighed. "Soka."

"Hardly your fault, my little one. Just try to avoid this."

Jumba looked back to Lilo. She was sleeping. "Come..." he said quietly and gestured us out of the sleeping quarters. Lilo was in the bed I'd been in shortly before.

Nani sat down with her head in her hands. "What was that thing you used?"

"Neutraliser," Jumba said to her. "Very basic technology. Is designed to both reduce and remove up to 800,000 volts of electricity. I was provided at least ten of them back working for GDI. We used them while working with heavy and complex machinery."

Nani looked at him as though he'd grown another head. "That's basic?"

"Yes. Why?"

She shook her head at that. "What you call basic is what we call 'advanced beyond our time'."

Jumba laughed. "As it would be."

"You saved Lilo's life today. Both you and Stitch," she smiled. "I honestly don't know where I'd be without you guys."

I jumped up onto her lap and hugged her and Jumba just smiled. "Is nothing, really. No problem at all. Happy to assist."

Nani let out a sigh and stroked my back. I had been about to close my eyes when I heard that same creepy sounding laugh I'd heard back in the engine room. My ears flipped up and I pulled back.

"Something wrong 626?" Jumba asked me. Nani also looked at me questioningly.

"Keep hearing weird laugh," I said. "In ship. Heard it before too."

"What?" he asked, frowning. He quickly turned to his computer and typed into it. The screen showed up as green.

"Are you sure? Computer indicates nothing in ship other than us?"

"Ih, meega sure."

He shrugged. "Maybe just tired, ey?"

In response to that I yawned.

Maybe I was just tired. First I'd thought Jumba was moving in the cockpit, then I'd heard that laugh in the engine room and now the same laugh here again in the lab.

Or maybe I was just loosing it and that electrocution had made things worse.

"Ah well..." Jumba said. "Larger girl can head back to house once I scan 626. I'll remain and keep eye on Lilo."

Nani gave a nod.

Jumba picked me up and brought me into another area of his lab, placing me in the scanner. It started to spin. He turned to his laptop and started typing onto it. Shortly after data printed out and he read it.

The scan took about two minutes.

"Alright 626. You are being in the clear. Chip working fine and no internal damage to organic circuits, so cannot explain this 'laugh' you are being hearing, though data indicates mild fatigue so I am concluding is most likely that. Most of the surge was conducted cleanly through metallic concentrations in your bones while the rest of the electricity was absorbed into snootonium deposits," he looked proud of himself. "Aren't you glad I made you so amazing?"

I just shook my head at his gloating but I smiled. He released me from the scanner and hugged me before setting me back down and I went out to Nani. Jumba informed her I was in the clear from the other room and she smiled.

"That's great!" she said. "Come on Stitch. You can help me with the dinner."

"Ih!"

I followed Nani out of the ship and back up to the house. Jumba had the generator running from the ship into the home so we had electricity, which was good.

As Nani and I walked down the stairwell to the back garden, I looked up at her. "How baby?"

She gazed down at me. "Not sure. I just feel very tired and sick lately. David..." she smiled. "David proposed to me today."

"Gaba?!" I asked in disbelief. I laughed happily. "Zoochas Asaiklos!"

She smiled and reached down and hugged me. "Thanks Stitch. It was a shock to me too."

"So... Nani wedding?" I asked her.

"Not sure yet. Maybe soon, at least when things get back to somewhat normal. Lilo's dance recital is soon too."

"Okeytaka!" I responded. "Stitch very happy for Naanee!"

"I'm happy too Stitch," she responded. "I plan to tell the others later. But for now... it's just between us, okay?"

"Okeytaka!" I chirped as we headed inside.

Nani and David had known each other for a long time. I wondered if the proposal was because she'd fallen pregnant. But regardless, I was happy for her. It would be exciting. I'd never been to a wedding before. I'd seen them around the island and on TV, but actually being at one would be a new experience.

As Nani and I were making the dinner, there was a knock on the door. My ears perked and I looked up. Nani put down her dishcloth and went to answer the door. I followed slightly and peeked around the corner. I had an apron on.

It was that human – Mr Kuakini.

"I saw Lilo down there!" he said. "A large man carried her away, with your dog. I figured you might know something about this? Is she okay?"

"She is fine Mr Kuakini," Nani said to him. "She is asleep in the sh- I mean. She is asleep in her bedroom."

"May I see her?" he asked. Nani hesitated. "Uh... now isn't a good time. Maybe later. Why is that?" she asked.

He sighed. At that I made my presence known. He stared at me.

"Lilo came by my store earlier today. She asked me about getting some free groceries as you lost the other ones and wanted to know when I could give them to you. I... got a little angry and snapped at her. She was upset about it."

"What?" Nani asked, looking alarmed. "Why?!"

"Because I am stressed. My store was flooded. The entire floor needs replacing and I have had to close the store down. Some of my stock has perished in the flooding. I have no business for a while."

I watched him closely as he said this.

"Your dog there was angry with me when I did this. She came back shortly after and told me that I was mean. I know what I did was wrong. But your dog is unusual. He seems quite intelligent."

Nani paled. "Uh... he's a special breed."

"I can see that," he gestured to me. "However I came here to see Lilo. I have felt terrible. Even worse knowing that she was in so much danger today. If she had of been harmed or even killed, it would have destroyed me. She's a sweet little girl. I really enjoy seeing her in my store."

Nani nodded. "Well, I will tell her to see you when she wakes up, okay?"

He nodded. "Please do." He looked at me.

I stared back at him. "I know there is something different about you," he said. "I do not know how you survived that shock. It's a miracle. But even after what happened today, when you reassured me she was okay..." he trailed off slightly. "I thank you for that. I do not know what you are, or what that other large man did to cut the power, but I do not choose to question it. I am just relieved Lilo is okay."

I was surprised to hear that. I sniffed slightly. I could always tell when a human was lying, but he wasn't.

Mr Kuakini turned and left and Nani closed the door behind him. "Well, that was interesting. How did he know that about you? What did you do?"

I sighed. "When mean to Lilo, it made me mad. I growled. Scare him," I explained. "Stitch tell Lilo to go back. Defend herself. Stitch wanted her to be strong. Be t... ta-"

I paused and tried to remember the word. "Tu...?"

"Uh... tough?" Nani asked me.

"Ih! Tough. We go back and Lilo tell him. He was suspicious of me. But when doocat ziz-ziz aka ceeis, he saw Lilo and ask me if okay. Stitch ontacha."

Nani nodded slowly. I could tell she didn't really understand what I was telling her but she seemed to catch on.

"Oh. Okay. Well... I don't think he is the sort of person that would tell anybody else. I used to work for him and he was lovely. If he was stressed, he probably didn't mean to snap at Lilo like that. Sometimes Lilo gets pushy, or speaks up without thinking."

"Naga," I shook my head. "She just young. Not understand implications."

"Well, yes. That too," Nani responded, chopping the vegetables again once we headed back into the kitchen.

She stared at me and I looked at her. "Ih?"

"How old are you Stitch?"

"Two."

She dropped her knife. "What?!"

I smiled and nodded. "Meega two."

"I see..." she said slowly, picking back up the knife. "I wouldn't have thought so. Aliens age?"

"Ih."

"Even from as far away as you come from? In space?"

I tilted my head slightly at that, but gave her a smile. "Not... that far."

"How are you so intelligent?" she asked me. "I know you're smart, but instances like just then. You mentioned about Lilo not understanding the implications."

I tapped my head. "Stitch mind mature. Super-computer."

She nodded. "That makes sense. You really don't act two," she sighed. "I hope Lilo is okay."

"She fine," I responded. "Stitch fine too..."

At least, I hoped I was. I thought back to that weird sensation I'd felt before and it worried me a little.

I just continued to help cook the dinner. I didn't want to think about it or my past. It made me feel anxious. Instead I thought of my best friend and our plan to scare Mertle. It made me smile.

I hoped Lilo would wake up soon.


	16. Nani's Talk with Jumba

When Lilo finally woke up later that evening, I was right by her side. She looked at me groggily and sat up rubbing her eyes, making me perk up. Jumba had gone inside to have his dinner and left me with Lilo. The rest of us already had eaten.

"Stitch...?" she asked me and in response I gripped her hand. I smiled at her, before she broke down crying and I instantly pushed her to my chest.

"I'm fine Lilo," I told her. "No be sad."

It took her a few moments to settle down. "That was so horrifying! I thought you were going to die!"

"Naga. My body is designed to withstand ziz-ziz," I picked up a tear with a claw. "Isa glad was meega, naga yuuga."

She clutched at my fur. "I don't want to go back out..."

I nodded in understanding. She was quiet for a while, so I just rubbed her back.

"Old human from store visit. Chista natanaba zek kalostlya. Stitch nasa bakoota aba loocha et Naanee taga Lilo fooboo araimi shol chabata leeda."

Lilo wiped at her eyes and looked at me. "He did? But... how did he know?"

"Saw Lilo in Jumba arms. Saw me. Asked if Leelo okeytaka," she stared at me. "Stitch... Stitch nod when ask..." I told her softly and her eyes widened.

"Was he suspicious?"

"Ih. No ill intentions. Just worry about you."

Lilo let out a sigh at hearing that. "He's never really been mean. Apart from today."

She sat up slightly and patted to her lap. I lay across her knees on my stomach and she started to stroke my back. I knew what she was going to do.

Sure enough a few seconds later I felt her put her fingers on top of my head and apply pressure. I yawned as my antennae released. After that she ran her fingers down my back and then did the same just above the dorsal sheath for my spines.

"Barumba..." I warned her.

"I know..." she replied softly as I felt my spines slide out into the cooler air of the sleeping quarters. She gently scratched around the base and I shuddered slightly as my spines went stiff.

She giggled as I stretched. Her scratches felt nice.

"You're like a cat!" she giggled and started running a finger along my left antennae. I could barely keep my eyes open and couldn't stop myself purring.

Soon after she went back to stroking her hand down my back. I was always terrified she would accidentally scratch herself on one of my spines whenever she did this, so I purposefully flattened them downwards and away from her. She knew they were poisonous.

She noticed. "Don't worry Stitch, I won't go near them."

She was a child. As much as I knew she wouldn't, I couldn't trust her.

I turned my head to the side and looked up at her as she scratched me. She smiled at me.

"You're so cute..."

"Mertle thinks I'm ugly," I told her.

She sneered at that. "You know that's not true, Stitch..." she sighed. "What do these do exactly anyway?"

I flicked my spines upwards slightly and was confirmed with a "yeah!"

"Mostly for defence if Stitch attacked from behind," I told her.

"What happens if something hit them or lands on them?"

There was a reason I'd never told her. I looked at her at that and she stared back at me. "Well?" she asked.

"Painful death," I told her softly, looking away. "Very toxic."

"Oh..." I saw her pull her hand back slightly. "Why?"

I sighed. I really didn't want her to know this, but she pushed me back and forth. "Come on Stitch, please tell me!"

"I don't think you should know, Lilo."

She pulled on my ears and I had to swat her away. "Naga."

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

She 'hmpffed' at me and I narrowed my eyes at her as she crossed her arms. I had just laid my head back down when I felt her poking my tail. I growled.

"Tell. Me."

"Naga, Lilo!"

She kept poking me. Finally I had enough and kicked her away, sitting up.

"Feecha!" I told her reluctantly and sighed, sitting up. She smiled happily, stroking my head.

"Toxins spread... cause internal hemorrhaging all over body. Skin swells, very rapidly... no stopping it, no cure."

Her face dropped slightly. "W-what do you mean by that?"

I sighed. "You know what happens to balloon when isa blown up too much?"

She thought for a moment and then her eyes widened. "It pops. Wait... you mean...?" she stared at me wide eyed and reeled back from me.

"Ih... isa why I did not want you to know."

"Oh gosh," she responded to that. She looked a bit frightened and I retracted my spines, curling away from her. It just reminded me of my past. I didn't want her to see my eyes starting to water.

I felt her get up and leave and I felt very sad. But I realised she wasn't leaving when instead she crawled around the bed and up to face the side I was lying.

I stared at her and she noticed me crying slightly.

"Oh Stitch..." she said gently, pulling me up and hugging me as tightly as she could. "I'm sorry... it's just scary to know that's what you're capable of. Let alone being electrocuted. You really are invincible compared to us."

"No, I'm not Lilo," I told her.

"I know you're not a monster Stitch..." she said to me. "It's not your fault Jumba created you with them..." I looked away from her in shame. I knew that wasn't true. She put her hand to my head and turned it back to face her.

"I love you. You're my o'hana. And I know that you'll never hurt me."

I couldn't answer her. I felt more tears building. I just took her hand into my own before sitting up and wrapping all four of my arms around her. I hugged her as tightly as I could.

She laughed slightly in surprise "Stitch!"

"Love you. Never hurt you," I said to her over her shoulder. I felt her put her hands on my back, but when I did not pull away she tapped me on the shoulder. I never wanted to let her go.

"Uh... Stitch? Is everything okay?"

I couldn't bring myself to let go. She remained still and went quiet, just gently rubbing my back in an attempt to comfort me. Eventually I felt her begin to struggle slightly and she pushed at me. I let her go.

"You're acting weird, Stitch," she told me, but she put her hand on my cheek. "Normally I'm the one all sad and clingy. Anyway... I'm hungry. What time is it?"

I just rubbed at my eyes. I took her up into my arms and carried her back inside quietly.

* * *

Later that night, Lilo sat on Nani's lap on the couch. Jumba was on his laptop but I was also curled up on his lap. Pleakley was in his and Jumba's bedroom, talking to his mother. He would be on the phone for hours, knowing him and her pressure of him finding a wife. David had gone to his parents house for dinner, so for the time being, it was just the four of us.

Lilo was chewing some popcorn. I occasionally reached across and chewed some. Each time I reached over, Jumba would scratch my ear. Lilo and I were wearing matching pyjamas that Nani had bought us recently. Nani thought it was cute and Jumba had laughed at me when he first saw them. They had spaceships and planets all over them.

Lilo was engrossed in the movie we were watching, but Nani seemed distracted. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie. I kept thinking about what had happened earlier today. Lilo ended up getting off Nani and sitting cross legged in front of the television when Nani and Jumba started to converse quietly. Jumba was sitting on the floor against the couch and Nani was on the edge of it, so they were near each other. They were talking about Lilo's dance recital.

"It's still scheduled to go ahead. The school wasn't affected by the storm," I heard her say to my father.

"Good," he responded. "626 is looking most forward to dancing with little girl."

I had my eyes closed at that point. They took it as me being asleep even though I was just resting.

"Lilo's excited too. But I think something might be bothering her."

Jumba knew what it was. I'd told him earlier that night about how Lilo was scared of punching Mertle and embarrassing us. I wondered if he would tell Nani.

He did.

"626 told me about that. She has been dealing with mean girl picking on her. More than usual. Is afraid of losing control on night and attacking her, embarrassing not only herself but 626 too."

"Stitch told you? Did she tell him?"

"Must have. 626 told me just before."

Nani sighed. "I wonder why she didn't tell me."

"She did... well, she was mentioning at least. During dinner. Remember?"

"Yeah, I do Jumba. I will give Mertle's mother a call in the morning."

Jumba grunted in response. I felt him scratch my ear again. Nani must have been watching.

"I know... this might sound a bit weird but, how do you find being a parent?"

I knew why she asked this, but Jumba didn't. I could tell he was surprised.

"A parent?" he asked.

"Yes."

I felt him shift aside the laptop. "Well... is challenging, but also very rewarding. 626 was good 'infant' as you put it. Of course, he did lot of things that upset me. Bad behaviour, but that was expected. Still is bad, like yesterday for example when he snuck into my bedroom without me knowing!" I felt him slap me gently across the back of my head and in return I bit him on the finger.

"OUCH!"

Nani laughed slightly. Jumba just growled at me and went to flick my ear but I curled up into a complete ball. He continued.

"He was good kid, regardless. Did everything I told him to do... even... even if it was over the top and was my fault," he sounded distant at that. I clutched the material of his pants.

He just put his hand over my head.

"But if one thing, he has never disappointed me. Has always made me proud."

Nani was quiet for a few moments.

"You two are so alike but so different. How come he's not a 'true' Kweltikwanian, like you?"

"626 was experiment. While he is the same species as me, his genetic traits are different because I sourced templates of other creatures to create him. I wanted to create him to be strong, intelligent and superior. He is the pinnacle of my years of genetic research and I, as you say, poured a lot of blood, sweat and tears into creating him."

Nani had gone quiet. I knew she was likely staring at me. She jumped slightly when I opened my eyes and looked directly at her, but she didn't say anything.

"He's perfect, Jumba," Nani said shortly after that.

I could tell Jumba was elated to hear that. He knew I was awake so he uncurled me and sat me upright in his lap. I yawned and looked up at Nani again.

"Thank you, Nani," he responded. I noticed he used her name. She nodded in response.

"626 brings me much pride and joy. Especially after dealing with nasty ex-wife. He got me through each day. I had him to look forward to."

"That's very sweet," Nani responded to that and Jumba cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"Well, as I mentioned. He was making Jumba very proud. Am looking forward to seeing him dance."

"I am too," Nani said, looking back to the movie but rubbing her hand across her stomach. Jumba did notice this but he said nothing about it. I could tell he was making connections though with what she had asked before. He looked at me and I looked up at him.

"Achiba nakbashta hunuga?" he asked me.

I sighed and looked away. "Chi chabada nel tuuga. Naga selcha."

Nani watched us curiously. She had heard. She knew what 'chi chabada' meant so she was eyeing me. I avoided eye contact with her.

Jumba just gave a nod. He put me aside and stood up, yawning. "Pleakley better be of that phone," I heard him mutter as he picked up his laptop. "Kept me awake until 3am last time. Jumba was not happy."

I smirked at him as he left the room. Nani picked me up and placed me onto her lap. It took me by surprise but I relaxed when she started stroking the back of my head.

"He knows, doesn't he?" she said to me quietly.

I sighed. "Soka. Stitch really did not tell. Jumba smart."

"It's okay. I have to tell them eventually. I just wasn't ready to straight away," she sighed. "David doesn't even know."

"Really?" I asked her. "Why not?"

"Because he has enough stress right now worrying about his job. Before the storm his hours were cut. He thinks the shop might be letting him go. I don't know how I'm going to afford this baby with him on top of all the finances I already have."

Lilo was still engrossed in the movie but I could see her looking back at us. I knew Nani didn't want her to know so she picked me up. "Lilo baby, I'll be right back. I just need to talk to Stitch quickly."

Lilo looked alarmed, but a scream from the movie quickly caught her attention and she turned back to the TV.

Nani carried me to her bedroom and shut the door. She sat down on her bed after placing me down. I stared at her from the floor, but felt sad when I saw her look as though she was about to cry.

"Naanee?" I asked quietly. I jumped up beside her.

"I just... it's already hard enough as it is right now with my work being cut due to the storm. If David loses his job, everything will depend on me unless he can find another. It's why I only told you. I knew you'd pick up on it straight away, but... you're the only one I can trust with this right now."

"Let meega talk to Jumba. Sure he can help?" I asked her.

"How? You guys can't work, you're aliens."

I shook my head. "Kuakini."

"What?" she stared at me.

"Isa human that is aware I am not dog. But, no ill intentions. I can tell. Was not lying to Stitch today."

"But... what are you getting at Stitch?"

I put a paw on her knee. "When store is repaired, Stitch will go to older human. Ask for job."

"WHAT?!" Nani said, standing up. "No! I won't allow it, Stitch!"

I looked at her sadly. "Want to help?"

She sniffled and pulled me against her side into a hug. "It's a thoughtful notion, but people can't see you working there Stitch. They'll know something is up."

"But... what else do, Naanee?"

"We'll think of something," she sighed. "Something that doesn't involve you risking yourself."

I shook my head. "Meecha, Stitch can help secretly."

She looked at me strangely. "What do you mean?"

"Naga work around humans. Do stock rotation. Out back. Work early, late. That way, isa nel risking identity?"

Nani smiled at me. "Stitch, it's a silly idea. It won't work."

"Why not?" I asked her. "Stitch capable."

"What will Lilo think?"

I sighed. I knew straight up she wouldn't agree to it. Neither would Jumba.

"If people saw you, what would they say? Dogs cannot do half the stuff you do."

I was annoyed. Frankly it was irritating when my ability to help others was impacted because of my appearance. "Naanee. I am not dog."

"I know you aren't," she responded softly. "But here on this planet, you are identical to them. You look like a dog so everybody assumes you are one. You know this."

"Nota," I responded. "Isa very annoying. Stitch want to help you. Is forced not to, because he look like dog."

She looked sad. "Well... as I said, we'll figure something out, okay?"

I just nodded sadly. "Okeytaka..."

She picked me up again and carried me back out to Lilo. The movie was nearing the end, so I sat beside Lilo this time as opposed to the couch. She put her arm around me.

I looked over my shoulder at Nani. She just gave me a smile and left to go back to her bedroom.

* * *

Once the movie had finished, Lilo and I were the only ones left in the lounge room. She looked around. "Oh. Was the movie really that bad?"

I shook my head. "Naga."

"Where is everybody?"

I shrugged. "Safiya? Meecha just preoccupied with other things?"

Lilo gave a nod. She picked up the bowl of popcorn and carried it out into the kitchen. I helped her reach up to place it on the counter next to the sink.

"What was Nani talking to you about? I heard her and your dad talking before."

"Isa just family stuff, they happy to see dance!" I said, hoping this would be enough to stop her probing for more information.

She smiled. "Oh yeah! Kumu rang before apparently. The dance is still going ahead."

"Yay!"

"He rescheduled it for Friday evening. So we have another day to prepare."

"Okay!"

Lilo took my paw and led me back up to the dome. "Want to practice a bit again now?"

"Shooga." I told her, pulling off my pyjamas to put on my costume. She watched me for a moment before doing the same and pulling on her own costume.

She stared at me for a moment as I stared back at her. I tilted my head. She walked over and fixed my mask so that it was on straight before we started to dance. I tripped over during the first attempt and she fell against me during the second try.

We both tripped on the third.

"Oof!"

Lilo ended up with her face literally on top of mine. She pulled away in embarrassment. "Sorry..."

"Meecha tu fooboo?" I asked her and she nodded before yawning. It had been a long, hectic day.

"Yeah. We have the rest of the week to practice. I don't know... I just really can't seem to concentrate. Can you?"

"Hmm... naga."

She sighed and pulled off her mask, setting it aside. I pulled off my own mask and put it beside hers. We looked at each other for a moment or so before Lilo went over and pressed the button to open the top of our dome. I looked up as the night sky opened up before us. Lilo lay on the floor and I lay beside her.

"The rain has stopped," she said quietly. "Do you think the storm is finally gone?"

"Naga," I shook my head. I pointed up. "Sky. Akare asaid."

"It does..." Lilo responded. "Like a big bad mist that's going to consume us all. Maybe turn us into flesh eating zombies!"

I giggled. "Lilo thinking of that movie?"

"Uh... no?"

"Liar."

Lilo slapped me across the nose. I rolled away from her before standing up and going over to her pile of drawings across the room on our desk. I picked them up and looked through them, Lilo sitting upright and watching me.

Her drawings were mostly of our family, but the bottom of the pile were all drawings of just me. I tilted my head slightly as I passed through them. She noticed.

"You're interesting to draw."

I looked at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "I like the colour of your fur."

I smiled. I stared at the drawings before I looked at her again. "Lilo nal Stitch robaapaskit zooch?"

"You want to learn? Did you have fun drawing that picture of Jumba?" she asked me, smirking.

I flicked my ear in irritation. "Ih."

"Well, maybe tomorrow I can teach you," she walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "I promise I won't laugh this time."

"Okay Lilo," I responded, ducking as she tried to scruff the top of my head. I did it back to her, messing up her hair.

"Hey!" she cried, starting to chase me. I grinned. "Feeboogoo!"

"Oh you bet I will!" she yelled, tackling me onto my bed. We rolled around laughing and ended up pulling the entire quilt off the bed. Lilo threw it over my head.

Instead of taking it off I pretended to be a ghost and chased her around the room with the blanket over my head.

Until I heard a loud crash.

I paused and pulled off the blanket slowly. Lilo was staring at the floor. I walked up to her and realised what had happened. Nani wasn't going to be happy. Sure enough, we heard her coming up the stairs.

"What did you two break now?!" she cried as she approached us.

"Stitch did it!" Lilo was quick to retort to that, sounding angry. I lowered my ears.

Nani glared at her before she gasped and put her hands to her cheeks in shock when she saw what had broken. "Oh Stitch, you didn't! Not that one!"

I grinned sheepishly and Lilo just looked at the floor. Nani growled at us and bent down to pick up the shattered pieces of what was once our hula lamp.

"I'm sure Jumba can fix it tomorrow..." she sighed. "Just go to bed you two."

"Stitch soka..." I said to her sadly as she started to leave. Lilo didn't say anything. Nani just gave me a heartfelt look and then shook her head at me as she left.

Lilo remained as she was. I put my blanket around her. "Accident."

"I know," she responded, jerking away from me slightly. "Just... that lamp was a gift from dad."

"Oh... I... I'm really sorry Lilo."

She gave a nod and pulled away from me, going over to sit by the window. She closed the roof.

I started to go over to her but a slight twitch from her made me think she didn't want me near her. Anything from her parents was special to her as it was all she had left of them. I felt awful. I was only trying to make her happy, not make her sad.

Respecting that she likely didn't want me near her at that point, I just turned and crawled up onto my bed. I heard her finally move about twenty five minutes later and realised she was going downstairs. I heard the door shut softly.

Now I just felt like I was the worst friend in the world. Sighing, I jumped from my bed and pushed open the dome window, crawling out and down the side of the dome. I headed for the ship, where I knew Jumba would be. The door was locked. I shuddered in the wind as it was quite cold and knocked hoping he would open the door, but there was no response. Great.

Lilo didn't want me near her so I couldn't go back inside. I continued on from the ship and headed into the woodlands behind our home, eventually coming upon the small clearing I'd slept in after I'd realised how much I'd destroyed Nani's chances of keeping Lilo and ruining their already broken family.

No matter how much I tried to channel my destructive tendencies, they always came back to haunt me in someway or another. I'd upset Lilo from breaking her lamp, I could only imagine what would happen if...

I sighed. I needed to see Jumba. At least then I could try to fix it myself.

I curled up on the ground into a ball to keep warm and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	17. Gone Too Far

Distorted voices.

"Gaba...?"

I looked around. The area was empty. It was silent. Suddenly a capture container was slammed over me. I struggled to break free. I could see 621 leering over me, laughing crazily. Gantu was beside him, also laughing. Water started seeping into the container. I clawed at the glass, but nothing was working. As the water approached my waist I started to scream.

"Naga! Naga! Let me out! Pleechi-ba!"

They just continued to laugh at me as the water continued to fill up. Now it was up to my shoulders. I saw Lilo's face, staring at me through the side of the glass. Her face was blank.

"Lilo! Help me!" I cried out to her as the water covered my head but she started laughing. They all laughed at me as I drowned.

 **"STITCH!"**

I jerked awake, sitting up and gasping for air. When my heart finally stopped racing I realised where I was; I was in the clearing after Lilo not wanting me near her. The moon was bright above me. Looking up to the sky, I held my head.

A nightmare? I hadn't had one of those in a long time. This one was different though. Different from the ones I'd had when I was glitching. My ears perked up when I heard that same sinister laugh I'd heard in the ship. I stood up.

"Gablia?" I said out into the clearing.

Silence.

I crouched down holding my knees to my chest, creeped out. This laugh... what was it?

"626!" "Stitch!"

I jerked up at hearing those cries. A few seconds later, Jumba pushed through the shrub, Nani right behind him with Lilo in her arms in a blanket.

Lilo pulled from Nani's arms and bolted towards me, crying. "Stitch! I was so worried!"

I was confused. I looked up at Jumba.

"Couldn't find you in dome, or in house. Little girl frantic," he explained. "Consulted larger girl and we searched everywhere so I used tracking to locate you to here."

I stared at this before looking at Lilo. She shook my shoulders. "Why did you run away? WHY?"

"I..." I swallowed. "You not want me around you..."

"That's not true!" she cried at me. "How could you think such a thing?"

"Stitch... broke lamp..." I said to her softly. "Made Lilo sad, ignore me and leave room."

"I went to get a drink!" she responded. "When I came back, you had gone! I didn't know what to do!"

I looked away from my family. All of them were worried. I had clearly scared them. It made me feel even worse and a little sick to my stomach. Enough so that I did throw up into the bushes.

They cried out in alarm. Jumba was instantly at my side. "626! Are you okay?" I could feel him rubbing my back.

I rubbed my head. It was pounding slightly. "Ih..."

"Stitch, please don't do that again. The lamp was special to us, but you're our family. You gave us a huge scare before when you died. We don't need another one."

I looked at Nani and sighed. "Sorry."

Jumba picked me up into his arms and Nani picked up Lilo. "Come on... let's go back," she said tiredly, petting me on the head. "It's very late and we can discuss this later."

They started to head back and Jumba put his hand against my head as I rested on his shoulder. 

* * *

Shortly after, I was back in my bed, Lilo snuggled up against me. Nani was stroking my head as she peered down at us.

"Running away is never the answer," she told me. "I know the lamp broke from your rough housing, but it's fixable. It's special to us, especially Lilo... but you're far more important Stitch. We need you. Lilo needs you. If something is wrong then talk to us first and it can be fixed, okay?"

Lilo clutched at my chest. I sighed. "Stitch sorry. Just... scared."

Nani nodded. She kissed Lilo on the head and then kissed me before turning off the light and heading downstairs. It was two in the morning by that point. Well past our bedtime and this was the latest we'd been up in a long time.

Lilo wasn't tired. I could tell. She rested her head against mine. When I purred she gave a small mixture between a sob and a sigh.

"Don't leave me Stitch."

"Never..." I responded.

"I wasn't mad at you for breaking the lamp. I was just sad because dad gave it to me."

"I know..." I told her quietly. "I was careless."

She went quiet.

"Muquad okeytaka?" I asked her quietly when she didn't say anything for a while. I knew she was still awake.

"Just worried about Mertle..." she responded. "Class is on tomorrow afternoon."

"Naga worry about her," I told my best friend. "Pleechi-ba?"

"I'll try. But I don't know how she's going to act tomorrow. If she does something I'm going to get mad."

"Let me handle Mertle," I said. She sighed in response to that and just hugged me.

"Goodnight Stitch."

"Jhua tehrqua Lilo," I responded, watching her as she settled down and finally fell asleep. 

* * *

The next afternoon Nani waited for us down at the buggy. I heard her beep the horn. The sun was out and it had put everybody in a good mood for the most part, even Lilo, despite once again we were late for class. Today was the first sunny day we'd had since the bad weather and while it was still cold, the sun was indeed welcoming.

"Lilo!" I called from the door way. "Late! Naanee khodra esafhan!"

"I know! Coming Stitch!" I heard her shout. She was rushing about, trying to get her things together. I fixed her headpiece as she rushed past me. It was falling down across her eyes.

"Hurry up you two! We're late!"

We climbed into the buggy and Nani proceeded to drive us to the school. Lilo bolted from there before Nani had barely put the vehicle into park. She called out that she would pick us up later and to wait out the front and not move.

I waved to her in acknowledgement, but Lilo dragged me inside, bursting through the door. Everybody was inside and they looked up at us as we entered.

"Aloha Lilo. Glad you decided to join us," Moses said.

Mertle glared at us as we went inside and sat down. The other three brats sniggered.

"Sorry kumu. We had kind of a bad night."

He gave a nod. "Well, please try not to be late again. It cuts into class time and is unfair to the other keiki."

I knew Mertle would lap that up. Sure enough, she did.

"Kumu. We REALLY don't appreciate Lilo being late and disrupting our lesson. Right girls?"

I rolled my head back in frustration and pulled down my ears. Sure enough -

"YEEEAAAHHHHHHH."

"Girls, that's enough. Lilo has explained her reason, so let's proceed."

Mertle glared at Lilo before turning her back to her, as did the other three brats. I looked at Lilo. She was trying her best to ignore it but I could tell it was bothering her a little. I put a paw on her shoulder in support and she looked at me. I gave her a nod.

Moses proceeded to talk to the girls about the culture of Hawaii. He was explaining something to do with Honolulu but I had no idea what it was about. Lilo was smiling, looking very interested. I looked out of the window and noticed it had started to rain again despite the sun was still out. While the girls were engossed I went over to the window and looked out. It was sun shower.

I knew Lilo loved sun showers. I wanted her to see. I walked back over to her and tapped her on the shoulder, pointing. She stood up, making Moses look up. "Lilo?"

"Excuse me for a moment, kumu!" she responded, walking over to the window with me to look. There was a rainbow forming over south, clearly visible from the school. Lilo breathed in amazement and I smiled at seeing her face light up. "Wow..."

Moses came over to us from the stage and also looked out. "How pretty," he smiled.

Mertle and the other girls also came forth to look. For once, Mertle kept her mouth shut and actually admired what was before her. I was amazed.

I stood back to let them see. Moses finally cleared his throat, distracting them and gestured for them to go back and sit down. Lilo smiled at me and I held her hand as we headed back over to sit down.

Moses continued his lesson for a little while longer, before instructing us to work on our dance for the closing ceremony. Mertle moaned and I saw her whisper something to Aleka. Both of them sniggered, looking at Lilo. I growled at them. Lilo was still looking towards the window so she didn't notice. I tapped her gently and the girls proceeded to sit down in a circle. Aleka had been appointed as the group 'leader' for the dance, so she started setting down instructions for each of the girls. When she got to Lilo, she turned up her nose. "Here is what I thought you and your weird dog could do. Mertle and I came up with it and the others think its good for you too."

I sneered at her. Lilo took the piece of paper curiously and stared at it. "But... isn't this different from your dances? Moses us wanted to work together to do a similar dance as each other."

"We don't want you two doing the same dance as us."

I couldn't believe this. Moses had specifically instructed us to work together. Even after Lilo had suggested we do our own dance, he thought it would be best for us to all work together.

Aleka shoved a piece of paper at me and I snatched it from her. I looked at it. Apparently they wanted me to stay at the very back, with Lilo just before me. All four of them would be in a line before us, taking up all of the attention.

I wasn't having it. Lilo looked angry as well.

"But this means that you will all get to dance in front of us. If me and Stitch are behind, you'll be blocking us."

"So?" Mertle scoffed. "That's the whole point. Weird-lo."

"But that's not fair! My whole family is coming to watch us. Moses said-"

"I don't care what Moses said! The audience doesn't want to see you, or your weird ugly dog!" Mertle snapped at her. "You are dancing behind us, or you don't dance at all! We don't want to scare away everybody."

Mertle stuck up her nose at us. She turned her back and the other three girls huddled away from us. By this point I was shaking with anger. Lilo looked very broken.

"Mertle?" she asked quietly and the red head turned around snapping "What?!"

"Why are you so mean to me and Stitch?"

The other girls went quiet. I hadn't been expecting such a question from Lilo. Neither had the other girls. Mertle looked dumbfounded for a moment or so. She didn't know how to answer her.

She remained quiet but turned back to the other three, ignoring her. Lilo just sighed sadly. She stood up and headed towards the door, opening it and going outside. I felt my heart sink but then rage consumed me. I stormed towards Mertle and grabbed her by her top, yanking her towards my face. She cowered.

Moses quickly ran over and pulled her away from me protectively. "No! Stop!"

I sneered at them both. I picked up the piece of paper Aleka had given Lilo, as well as the one they'd given me, and shoved them at Moses before running out after my best friend. If he didn't get the message then he was an idiot.

"Lilo?" I called once the door shut behind me. "Lilo? You okay?"

I couldn't hear her so I started to sniff for her scent. I trailed it to the back of the school, where she was huddled against the wall with her legs to her chest. I simply sat down and hugged her tightly.

She wasn't crying but she was very close to doing so. She gripped at me and I pushed myself against her.

"Stitch... I didn't want to get mad... I'm trying to ignore her, like you said. It's hard..."

I sighed and held her close to me. "I know. It will be okay."

"Lilo!" I heard a shout. A few seconds later, Moses appeared around the corner, dragging Mertle gently behind him. She looked annoyed.

He let go of Mertle's hand and bent down beside Lilo. I growled and held her close to me.

"Lilo..." he said softly. "I saw what Mertle and Aleka did. Your dog showed me. I have suspended them from the next class. It's not right. I wanted you all to work together, but they both decided to take matters into their own hands. Mertle... come here."

Mertle crossed her arms. "Are you going to apologise?"

"No."

Moses sighed. "Very well. Go inside and I will call your mother to collect you. I will not allow you to finish class today. Instead I want you to go home and reflect on your behaviour."

Mertle's mouth dropped open and I gave her a huge grin. I waved goodbye to her while Moses was turned.

"This is all your fault wei-"

"ENOUGH!" Moses said loudly, stumping Mertle mid-speech and putting his hand against his forehead. I think he was finally beginning to have enough of her tormenting my best friend. Normally he didn't get mad and was very calm, but this had been going on for a long time. I was glad he was getting sick of her.

She just turned and stormed back inside. "Lilo? Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Lilo sighed. She looked at Moses. "Mertle called Stitch ugly and said that they didn't want us dancing with them because we'd scare the audience away."

Moses looked mortified. "She did?"

Lilo nodded and I gripped her hand. "I asked her why she is so mean to me and Stitch, but she ignored me."

"Is that why your dog pulled her towards him?"

Lilo looked up at him at that. "What?"

"He grabbed her by her top and yanked her towards him. He looked very angry."

Lilo stared at me. "You did that?" she asked me quietly. I couldn't answer her in front of Moses, but he answered for me.

"Yes, he did. He scared the other girls again. But he also gave me the instructions the girls wrote for your dance. I put two and two together and this time, I am not angry at him. I promise."

He helped Lilo up. "Come back inside. It's starting to rain again. I don't want you to get sick."

Lilo followed him slowly. We went back inside. Mertle was whispering to the other three girls and as soon as we stepped back inside she growled at us. I stood in front of Lilo as she came towards us.

"Weird-lo, I'm going to get you back for this!" she sneered, trying to get close to my best friend. I automatically pushed her back, but Moses stood between us.

"MERTLE! Please! That is quite enough! Unless you want to be disqualified from the ceremony, then go into my office and wait there!"

She gave a cry of frustration and stormed to the office. I honestly had no idea what was wrong with her and why she was being so nasty like this, but I was at my wits end long ago and I was finding less and less reason to hold back even with a promise to Lilo.

Moses sighed. "Girls. Please. Just continue working on your dance. Do NOT exclude Lilo and her dog. Work together."

The three other girls came over to us. Aleka looked a bit annoyed, but began to explain they'd changed the dance. Now Lilo and I would be dancing together in the middle, with two of them on each side of us. Lilo looked happy again and in turn it made me smile.

We started practicing without Mertle and got into position on the stage. After twenty minutes I heard a car pull up. Ten or so minutes later in came not only Mertle's mother, but Nani too. Lilo stopped and stared in surprise as did I.

"Lilo!" Nani cried, running over to her sister. "I just had a call from Moses about what happened. I was going to ring Mertle's mother this morning but it slipped my mind after last night. Are you alright?"

Lilo nodded. Nani stroked her on the head.

"I spoke to Mertle's mother outside. She is going to have a good long talk to her today. Hopefully this bullying will stop."

"I hope so too," Lilo said sadly. "I don't know why she hates me so much. Me and Stitch."

Nani just sighed. "Stay here baby."

She turned and headed toward Moses office with Mertle's mother. I looked at Lilo and squeezed her hand in my paw and in turn she pet me gently on the head. The other girls just stood together and watched, although I could see Aleka staring at Lilo in my peripheral vision. When the adults eventually came out, Mertle was scowling. Her mother led her out and the door shut behind them. Moses approached Lilo with Nani.

"Mertle has been issued a warning and suspension from the rest of today's class, as well as tomorrow. When I asked her why she did this, she said she had no reason for it. Aleka and her both planned this together," Moses said gently, putting a hand on Lilo's shoulder. "I will be issuing a warning to Aleka as well. I am tired of this too, Lilo. But remember what I told you, okay?"

Lilo smiled a little. She turned to look at me and I smiled back at her.

"I'll wait for you in the car, Lilo," Nani said as Moses turned and headed to Aleka to speak to her.

"Okay. Thanks Nani," Lilo told her.

Nani left and we resumed the remainder of the lesson. Moses finished his talk about Honolulu. The girls left Lilo alone. It was unusual, but Mertle was the ringleader so they often harassed Lilo under her demands.

When class finally ended, I took Lilo's hand and we went out to Nani in the car to head home. 

* * *

Lilo was in high spirits later that evening. The first thing she had wanted to do when we got back home was practice again, so we'd spent the remainder of the afternoon doing just that. Our dance improved significantly.

Even better – Jumba fixed the hula lamp. He presented it to Lilo after dinner and her eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!"

"No problem little one."

I smiled as I watched her. All it had taken was one talk with Moses and Lilo was the happiest I'd seen her since before I'd died. I was glad that Mertle was being dealt with finally.

"Look Stitch!" Lilo cried at me, placing the lamp in front of me. I nodded.

"Luchachet good Lilo!" I told her, giving her two thumbs up.

She grinned and ran upstairs to put it back up in our room, leaving me alone with the rest of the family. Nani was watching with her head in her hand quietly while the rest of the family conversed. David was talking about his job and how bad it was getting. Nani made eye contact with me for a moment before sighing and looking away. I knew what was on her mind.

I went around to her and put a paw on her hand. She stared down at me. I noticed Jumba watch us out the corner of his eye, but he said nothing.

I knew Nani was going to tell them soon. She just needed the right timing. I pulled my paw away and followed Lilo up to the dome. 

* * *

Lilo and I had been sitting and talking on her bed quietly later that evening when my ears perked at the sound of the doorbell ringing. Nani, Jumba, David and Pleakley had briefly gone to the shops to get some treats for another movie night. It wasn't Kuakini's store as that was still closed from flood damage but the other mart a little further down the road wasn't as badly effected and was back in business.

I checked the time. It was approaching seven. The only person I knew that would make a house call unannounced was Cobra.

I frowned and held Lilo's hands. "Stay here."

"Hm?" she asked, indicating to me she hadn't heard the bell.

"Somebody at door."

"Oh?" she looked a little alarmed.

I jumped down from the top bunk and headed downstairs, approaching the front door quietly. I sniffed the bottom of the door and when I realised who was behind there I growled. What the heck was she doing here?

Opening the door, sure enough, there was Mertle. She stood with a pout and her arms crossed. I sneered at her.

"I'm ONLY here because my mom told me to come. She said I need to say sorry for what I did. Where is freak-lo?"

I wanted to tell her to get lost. I was so tempted to. But I couldn't. It took every ounce of my willpower to bite my tongue and hold back. I just glared at her.

"Well?"

"Mertle...?" came a small voice behind me. I instantly pulled Lilo behind me protectively. I didn't believe for a moment Mertle was genuinely sorry.

"Ugh. I'm sorry for what I did today," she spat. "There. Happy now?"

Lilo just stared at her. I eyed her warily.

"I still think you're weird and a freak though. You got me suspended and you can bet I won't forget this, so I've come to tell you to watch yourself."

I clenched my fist so hard that my claws dug into my skin and I felt blood drip down. That startled Lilo a lot but I didn't care. She wasn't getting away with this.

"Watch myself?" Lilo said quietly. "But I didn't get you suspended. You and the others planned that dance behind my back. You said we'd scare the audience."

Mertle growled at her. "Why should you deserve to be the center of attention up there? You think a fish controls the weather, you think bugs are cute and you play with that ugly doll and dog. You're not normal Lilo! You would scare everybody!"

That was it. I jumped at Mertle, forcing her to the ground and raised a balled fist ready to punch her in the face but Lilo quickly stopped me. She stared at my blood on her hands.

"Stitch... please don't hurt her..." was all she said quietly.

Mertle was cowering beneath me. I closed my eyes and pulled back. Lilo and I stared at each other for a long moment and I lowered my ears.

She knew I wanted to talk. She knew I had so much to say. She shook her head and I put my paws to my face in annoyance. If ONLY she'd let me just defend her how I wanted to.

Mertle stood up slowly. "...I'm telling mom about this. And Moses. I just said sorry to you, so I'm sure you and your freak dog will be banned from dancing now."

Lilo froze up at that. "What? No!... No please!"

"I TOLD you that freakish mutt of yours needed to be restrained. He tried to kill us yet you think it's perfectly okay! He just tried to attack me Lilo! I'm getting him banned permanently."

Mertle stuck up her nose at us and turned to walk away. "Lilo..." I gripped my best friends arm. "Let me stop her... please..."

"But..." she looked out after Mertle.

"LILO!" I cried at her in frustration, a bit louder than I intended. Mertle froze. She turned to look back at us.

"Who said that?" she asked warily.

Lilo just looked away from her. "I saw your family go down the road so I know that there is nobody else here."

She looked at me and I saw her momentarily looking at my paws, which were still slightly bloody. "I've always thought it was weird how close you two are and how strange your dog acts. It's nothing like a normal dog," she glared at me. I just sneered at her.

"Either way, hopefully you'll both be banned by tomorrow afternoon!" she laughed, running back down the stairs and leaving. Lilo just stood for a moment before running to the dome and slamming shut the door.

I was torn. I wanted to go after Mertle and give her the biggest serve of her life. But I couldn't. I felt so trapped. Sighing, I just shut the door and headed to the dome. I tried the door only to realise Lilo had locked it. Fantastic.

I couldn't pick the lock with my claw (it was too small) so I just went back outside and climbed up the side of the house and entered the dome window that way.

Lilo was against my bunk, knees to her chest crying. I went over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Why does she always ruin everything for me?" she asked me. "Why can't she just let us dance and be happy?"

"Mertle choota dak haffu hak," I responded. She stared at me. I knew she had no idea what that meant but I wasn't going to translate it for her.

She just took my paw and opened it, seeing the cut marks from where my claws had broken into my skin. She looked at my blood dried into her hands.

"You hurt yourself because she made you so mad..." she said to me. I nodded. She stood up and left to go downstairs, returning shortly after with the first aid kit. I smiled at her as she took my paw and started to clean my cuts before putting band-aids over each of them. I knew it wasn't needed as my body regenerated extremely fast, but I was too touched by it to stop her. She cleaned up her hands afterwards before holding me close.

"Meega talk to Nani. And Jumba. Mertle not get away with this, okeytaka? Chi chabada."

"Okay Stitch..." Lilo told me softly. "I trust you."

"Ih."

Lilo was quite solemn after that. Even the movie wasn't enough to pick up her mood despite being vampire themed. She just sat with her head against my chest on the couch. As she did this I thought back to what Mertle had said about it being weird we were so close. I didn't care what she thought and I knew Lilo didn't either. Lilo and I loved each other. We had a very strong bond that would never be penetrated by anybody or anything. She was my best friend and my family and I'd give my life to protect her. I was sure she would do the same.

As she lay against me, I explained everything to Jumba quietly. He crossed his arms and nodded, listening to me. Lilo watched us tiredly.

"Mertle yadelep meega tek zach abaatat delna. Zek muquad bashita et Lilo tay shiralli eshti."

Jumba nodded. "Obnoxious red head girl made a threat, ey? Maljai es'tihiz alatooch?"

"Ih."

"Not to be worrying..." he responded, putting his hand on my head. "I will explain situation to larger girl and tomorrow will see teacher about situation and explain 626's actions."

"Dougabba."

I smiled at Lilo. She looked at me curiously. "Muquad okeytaka!"

"I hope it will be, Stitch..." she responded, looking back to the movie.

It would be. Mertle wasn't going to ruin this for us.

I was going to make sure of that.


	18. A Secret Revealed

It took me almost half an hour to convince Lilo to get up out of bed the next day. She was very down. I watched her sadly as she pulled on her normal hula outfit and helped her pack her belongings into her duffel bag. She just sighed as I brushed her hair for her.

"Stitch?" she said, and I tilted my head at her. "Hm?"

"I... never mind."

I stared at her before squeezing her hand in my paw. "Lilo, we won't be banned. I promise."

She just nodded at me, picking up her duffel and sighing again before heading down to the car. Jumba was taking us this time. Nani had informed me on the way out that he'd spoken to her about what had happened with Mertle last night. He was in his disguise and I had to do a double take, stopping midway down the stairs to the driveway and making Lilo bash into me from behind.

"Uh... Stitch?"

My jaw dropped open. My father had been bald since I was young, but there on top of his head was long jet black flowing hair. When Lilo noticed it, her jaw dropped open as well.

"Uncle Jumba?" Lilo asked hesitantly as we approached the buggy.

"You like?" he smirked, looking directly at me. We climbed into the car, Lilo getting into the back while I sat in the front seat beside Jumba. I stood up and grabbed some of the locks in my paw, tugging.

"Ouch!" he said rather loudly, swatting my paw away. "Yes 626, is real. Not wig."

"But... but how?!"

He chuckled, starting up the buggy and reversing down the driveway. My eyes never left his head.

"Decided to perfect disguise for dance recital. But... remembered what you told me on ship, about thinking it looked 'cool.' Did some experimenting and figured out new formula for regrowth. Took me many hours, but was something I must have missed before! Genius, yes?"

"Ih!"

"It looks great Jumba!" Lilo agreed. He grinned.

"What you think 626?"

"Perfecto," I gave him two thumbs up.

"Your picture motivated me."

"That stupid thing?" I asked. He laughed again and scruffed the fur on my head but never answered me. I felt him reach around to the back of my head. "How is this?"

My head was a lot better. My fur had finally started growing back and it looked somewhat better than it had before. I was still embarrassed about it but realised I had better things to worry about.

"Better," I said.

"Good," was his response as he focused on the road. He took the other route as they still had not done anything about the massive hole in the middle of the road. 

* * *

Lilo was still down as we arrived at the school. I waited for her to climb out and slung her duffel over my shoulder before heading inside with her. Jumba went in first and the girls stared up at him in disbelief. Moses came forth.

"Oh... hello there," he said. That was when I noticed Mertle standing off to the side with Elena and Yuki. She was in casual clothes and Aleka wasn't there.

That little brat. She was smirking. Lilo noticed it as well and looked broken. I rubbed her back.

"Greetings Mr Lilo's teacher sir," Jumba spoke up. "My name is being Jumba Jookiba and I am Lilo's uncle. I have come to discuss matter with you regarding obnoxious red-head girl over there."

Mertle looked stumped and Lilo and I giggled.

Moses didn't know how to respond. "Uh... very well Mr... Jookiba? Come into my office."

"Stay here Lilo," I whispered to my best friend. "Stitch make sure everything okay."

She gave a nod. I squeezed her hand in comfort again before running into the office after Jumba. Moses seemed surprised by that but allowed me in and shut the door behind us. Jumba sat down in front of his desk and the chair creaked. I jumped up onto his lap and sat back against him making Moses stare again.

"Oh... is Stitch your dog?"

Jumba grunted in response. I could tell he was insulted by that, but like me he couldn't say anything about it.

Moses cleared his throat, looking awkward. Jumba spoke.

"Little girl informed me last night that red-head brat (I snorted loudly) came around to home while we were out shopping and confronted her with apology."

Moses nodded. "Little girl? Do you mean Lilo?"

Jumba nodded.

"Yes, Mertle came into the school today despite being suspended and told me that your dog there pushed her over and went to hit her," Moses continued. "She said I should ban him and Lilo from the dance recital and from class."

I growled deeply at hearing this. Jumba was angry too. He stood up, holding me under an arm.

"Please do not be banning either of them. Nasty red head girl threatened Lilo. Was telling her to be 'watching' herself. Stitch reacted in appropriate manner to threat. Is why he jumped on her."

"She... threatened her?" Moses asked quietly. "This is the first I have heard of this. Mertle told me that Lilo laughed at her apology and called her names."

I slammed my fist onto Moses desk at that. I hadn't meant to, but I couldn't stop myself. It scared him and he stood up. Jumba was very quick to restrain me though and I yelped slightly. "Eh... sorry."

I shook under his grip. It was lies. All lies.

"Um... from how your dog is reacting, perhaps what Mertle told me wasn't the truth," Moses said quietly. He sat back down.

"Was most certainly not! She threatened Lilo and laughed at the fact she was going to get her and Stitch banned. Is why I am here today. To set situation straight."

Moses nodded. I eventually managed to calm myself down and Jumba put his hand on my head. "I know how she has been treating Lilo as of late. I know that her dog is extremely protective of her. I had a talk to her mother yesterday. I do not want to ban Mertle from the ceremony but her actions as of recent as well as her dance not being within the rules lead me to think I might have to. I will have a talk to her today," he explained softly.

Moses made eye contact with me. "I know you're intelligent enough to understand me, so you can be rest assured that I will not be banning you or Lilo from class, okay?" he smiled at me. I was relieved to hear that. Jumba sensed how I felt and scratched my ears. I let out a purr without meaning to and that made Moses stare. I looked away in embarrassment as Jumba laughed.

Moses seemed to pan between us, first looking at Jumba and then at me. He did this for a few moments and I started to worry, as did Jumba. He gripped me tightly.

"What is being wrong?" he voiced. It was clear he was uncomfortable with it too.

"Oh, I am sorry," Moses said. "I just couldn't help but notice that you two look look very alike."

This was a new one for both of us. I looked up at Jumba and he looked down at me. I wondered how Moses noticed this so quickly yet so many other humans hadn't and then I realised why. It was the hair.

"Eh... well..." Jumba started but trailed off.

There was a knock on the door at that moment and Moses opened it up to reveal Lilo. I let out a sigh of relief at her timing. Moses welcomed her inside and shut the door.

She stood beside us.

"Your uncle explained everything to me Lilo. Rest assured, you are not banned. I know Mertle lied to me and threatened you."

Lilo looked elated. "Really?"

"Yes. With how she has been behaving recently, it is evident to me."

Lilo smiled and walked over to me, reaching out for my paw. I smiled at her and we hugged. Moses smiled seeing this.

"Oh yes! As I mentioned before, I am curious as to why you two look so alike," he continued suddenly and Lilo paled.

Jumba looked at her and then at me. I knew this was down to her now. We couldn't say anything.

Lilo simply smiled. She looked at Moses. "Um... I guess it makes you wonder a lot why me and Stitch are so close and why he is so different from other dogs."

He smiled back at her. "Well, yes it has Lilo. I have noticed this for years, but have never said anything out of respect for you and your pet. He is extremely intelligent and aware."

I remembered when he observed me in class that time as I'd snored at Mertle's dance. Perhaps this had been bound to happen. With the current situation we were in, it seemed reasonable.

"Well... that's the thing," Lilo responded meekly. I looked at her in shock and Jumba was a little afraid as well. "He's not my pet. He's my best friend."

"Not your pet?" Moses asked her gently. "But... I have seen him with a red collar in the past, I thought he belonged to you?"

"It's... complicated," Lilo sighed. She looked at both of us before looking at Moses again. "You think they look alike?"

"Well... I don't mean to be nosy," Moses responded. "It is just very apparent to me. I also heard about what happened in town with your dog being electrocuted. He looks okay to me, which is quite strange Lilo. He should not have survived that."

Lilo paled slightly again. "Uh... well. He got lucky I guess?"

Moses just shook his head but went around to Lilo and bent down to her level, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Lilo, I have known you for a very long time. Your mother and sister attended this school before you did and I have nothing but respect for you and your family. You are one of my best students and I will always support you."

Lilo stared at him. "Thank you Moses," she sighed and stood up, reaching for my paw. I reached out and held her hand. Was she really going to tell him?

She was.

"Moses... Stitch and my Uncle Jumba look alike because Stitch isn't a dog. He isn't our pet either."

Moses looked a little stumped. "Uh... okay Lilo. He is not your dog?"

"No. Stitch is Jumba's son."

That really stumped him. He blinked in confusion. "So-son?" As in, keiki?"

"Yes. We're all o'hana. We actually don't have any pets."

Moses was so confused. Jumba scratched my ears again.

"I used to think he was a dog too. But he's an alien. As is my Uncle Jumba."

Moses almost tripped over and Lilo quickly went to grab his hand. "A-alien? They're aliens?!" he asked, sounding scared.

"Yes."

"Eh..." Jumba finally spoke up. "Yes. I am from planet Kweltikwan and 626 here is a creation of mine. We were exiled to here many years ago."

Moses stared back and forth between us. His eyes rested on me.

"Aloha," I said and he jumped in shock.

"You can talk?"

I nodded. He held a hand to his chest and I could hear his heart racing, but he smiled. "Well, this certainly explains a lot."

Lilo nodded and he smiled at the three of us. "I promise though Lilo, this will not change anything. I will not tell anybody about this either. Please do not feel afraid to talk to me. You too, Stitch."

I nodded.

"I'm going to have a talk to Mertle now, you two can rejoin the others. Thank you for discussing this with me today Mr Jookiba. Are you going to be attending the recital on Friday? Stitch is dancing."

Jumba nodded and shook his hand. "Of course! Would not miss him dancing for world."

"Wonderful. See you then."

Jumba grunted in response. "Will pick you two up after class," he said to Lilo and I before leaving. Lilo was beaming. She'd been happy when the lamp had been fixed but now she had an expression identical to one I'd seen her wearing in Graceland.

Moses called Mertle across and she smirked at us. Now that Moses knew about me, I didn't hold back from sticking out my tongue and blowing a raspberry at her as loudly as I could. Lilo did the same. Mertle looked disgusted and we both howled with laughter.

The other girls stared at us. I still had to be careful about my identity around them, but I felt much more relaxed now and I knew Lilo did as well. I would prefer Moses knowing my secret than those stupid brats.

Mertle eventually came back out. She looked upset this time as opposed to angry. She avoided looking at everybody and ran out of the school. Moses approached us.

"I explained to her that I know what really happened," he told us and this time I noticed him looking between both of us as he talked as opposed to only Lilo.

"She has one last chance. But she has been suspended from tomorrows class as well. I will allow her back on the day before the recital."

Lilo went to speak but I raised a paw. "Thank you. Bullying has been going on too long."

Moses looked a little shocked at hearing my voice but smiled at me. "You are welcome.

He turned and went over to the stage to begin class. 

* * *

Once class had finished, Lilo and I sat inside waiting for Jumba. The other girls had already been picked up and Nani had informed us that Jumba would be a little late as Pleakley and David had gotten into some sort of predicament in town.

Moses was sitting at his desk in the classroom and my best friend and I were openly conversing now that I didn't have to hide anymore. Moses seemed extremely intrigued by me, especially when he heard me speak Tantalog for the first time.

It made him pause and listen.

"Ashi salaam zeik Lilo?" I asked her.

"Much better Stitch," she told me. "She ruined so many classes for me."

"I know. Naga hurt you anymore."

"All thanks to you," she smiled, kissing me on the nose and putting her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her back. "You really are the best."

"Hate seeing you sad," I told her. "You don't deserve this Lilo."

She sighed. "I still don't know why she hates me so much."

"Is jealous, like I said. Jealous of us."

"I know. I bet that's why too."

Moses didn't interrupt us. When Jumba finally arrived he bid us goodbye and we both waved. Lilo and I climbed into the buggy once outside. Pleakley and David were in the car. I sat in the back with them and Lilo sat in the front.

"Howzit Lilo, Stitch," David greeted us. "Class go well? Jumba told us what happened."

Lilo beamed. "It was great! Now Stitch can talk without having to worry about Moses."

I nodded with a huge smile on my face. David looked surprised. "Are you sure it's safe? Nobody else knows, right?"

"Yes. Kumu is a good person," Lilo told him, twisting back in the seat to look at the three of us.

"Ih," I agreed with her. Jumba just grunted again.

"Decision to tell was down to little girl," he spoke up as he drove, avoiding a rather big bump on the road. "Obviously she was okay with doing so."

Lilo nodded. She went quiet.

As we pulled up the drive way of our home, Jumba stopped us from jumping out. I noticed David grinning slightly. Lilo just stared.

"Oh little girl, I have surprise for you!"

Lilo's face lit up. "What? What is it?"

Jumba reached behind him and pulled up a newspaper cutout. He handed it to Lilo and she gasped as her eyes lit up.

"There is a prologue of Wasp Mummies out?!" she gasped.

Jumba nodded. "Yes. It's called 'Wasp: The Beginning'," Jumba explained. "Saw in paper today. Would you like to be going to be seeing tonight?"

Lilo screamed loudly and jumped up in her seat. I was the only one who flinched at that. Her louder screams pierced my eardrums.

"Sorry Stitch," she said quickly, noticing me pull at my ears, but she bounced around. "Wasp Mummies! Wasp Mummies! Oh my gosh! I'm so excited!"

Jumba laughed. "We will all go tonight. Even one-eyed noodle is coming."

"Hey!" Pleakley retorted at that.

My family climbed out of the buggy. Lilo danced around me. I could tell she was beyond elated and I grinned at her. "I'm going to buy the BIGGEST popcorn available," she grinned at me, grabbing my paw and yanking me up the stairs to the door. David, Jumba and Pleakley watched us.

Lilo paused suddenly, making me bash into her. "Wait. But... what about Nani?" she asked.

"Not to be worrying. I have explained to larger girl situation at school. She is aware of Mertle girls nasty antics and she is allowing you to be going to see scary movies, provided we are with you."

Lilo screamed again and laughed happily. She dragged me inside and danced with me. I threw her up into the air and caught her on my feet before pushing her upright again from a handstand and catching her in my arms. Nani stared in shock at this. She'd been on the couch.

This was something else I'd been training Lilo to do, as well as ride on my back as I walked across the ceiling. It was the first Nani had seen of it though.

"Stitch, is that really safe?"

I waved a paw at her. "Not let her get hurt, you know this."

She relaxed a little. Lilo was too distracted to notice and continued dancing.

"Thank you Nani!" she ran over to hug her sister. Nani flinched a little. She didn't look well. I could tell she wasn't.

"Y-you're welcome Lilo."

"What time are we leaving?" Lilo instantly asked.

"After dinner. Session is not being till seven o'clock," Jumba answered her.

"That's like forever away!" Lilo groaned.

"It's only an hour and a half away, Lilo," Nani rubbed her head. "Just make sure you're ready to go."

Lilo grinned. "Okay!"

She pulled my paw again and we both went up to the dome. 

* * *

Later that evening, I had just helped Nani finish clearing the table when Lilo bashed into me from behind, throwing her arms around me in a big hug.

"Jumba said it's time to go Stitch!"

I faced her. She had on her mummy costume and a few cardboard wasps stuck all over her as well as a little flag she had made. I giggled.

Nani was standing with her hand over her stomach. Lilo noticed. "Nani? You're still coming right?"

Nani smiled at her softly. "Sorry Lilo. I'm kinda tired. I think I'll give it a miss tonight baby."

"Oh..." Lilo looked disappointed but then faced me. "I just need to get something!" she took off back up to the dome.

I put down the tea towel and followed Nani into the lounge as she sat down on the couch. She looked miserable, but gave me a smile as I looked up at her. I felt bad for her. We were all going out to enjoy ourselves but I knew she was going through a lot and it was on her mind. It would be hard for her to enjoy the movie.

Lilo came back and started to drag me towards the door. "Come on!"

David, Pleakley and Jumba all came in ready to go. I hesitated.

Lilo looked back at me. "Stitch...?"

"Uh..." I said. "Go, Lilo. I want to stay here."

Her face dropped. "W-what?"

Jumba, Pleakley and David also stared at me.

"But..." Lilo began but I held up my paw.

"Stitch want to stay here with Naanee."

Nani looked shocked. The rest of my family looked surprised but Lilo looked just downright sad. I felt bad.

"Stitch, you can go. You don't have to stay here with me," Nani told me but I shook my head.

"Naga. I'll stay here," I responded. I walked up to Lilo and put my paw on her shoulder. "Next time, I go. Chi chabada. Just think Naanee should not be alone."

She looked sad but then looked at her sister and smiled. "Okay Stitch. It won't be the same without you, but if that's what you want to do..."

She pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back. "You will have fun. Lilo queen wasp mummy. Big star!"

She sniffled at that, but kissed me on the nose.

"Come, we will be late..." Jumba said, and the family left. Lilo looked back at me before following them out and closing the door.

Nani was still staring at me. "Stitch...? But why?"

I scratched my head and shrugged. "Not fair Naanee here, dealing with stress and baby all alone. Sick. So, Stitch stay."

She looked touched. "Come here..."

I went and sat up beside her on the couch and she hugged me. We listened as the buggy started up and reversed down the driveway and eventually everything went silent.

"Well..." Nani looked at me. "We've got a few hours to kill. Did you want to watch a movie?"

"Okeytaka." I responded. She smiled at me but then I noticed her face fall. "Oh no..."

She pushed past me and rushed into the toilet where I heard her throw up. I went into the bathroom after her and quickly wet a wash-cloth for her, handing it to her as she stood back up.

"Thanks Stitch... I feel terrible."

She went back in and sat down. I looked at her sadly after following her and my ears folded back. It had worried me.

"I'm okay!" she smiled at me, noticing my expression. "Just sick and pregnant."

"Naga tell others yet, right?"

"No," she responded. "I plan to tell them after the dance recital. I want it to be a nice surprise."

I smiled. I turned and left for a few moments, before heading back in with a blanket. I put on my pyjamas Nani bought me as it was a little cold in the house and she looked flattered when she saw me in them. Normally I didn't wear anything to bed, but with this stupid weather I'd felt the cold more than normal.

"You like those, huh?" she asked me as I climbed up beside her. I put the blanket over her and snuggled alongside of her.

"Ih."

"Um..." I looked at her. "So has Jumba said anything...?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "Naga. He is aware you might be having baby though," I told her.

"I can tell. I've seen him give me a few weird looks lately."

"Jumba very quick to pick up on things. Like knew Stitch had concussion from fall. Meega naga telka."

"Well... he created you. That doesn't surprise me. I don't think any person on the planet is as smart as Jumba."

She pet me on the head and stared into my eyes. I tilted my head. "Gaba?"

"Nothing..." she sighed, but smiled at me. "I guess I'm just wondering what my own baby will be like."

"Cute, like me," I grinned. "Stitch will play with baby!"

She stared at me for a moment or so at that. I knew instantly what was on her mind from the expression on her face.

"Naanee, I'm not going to hurt baby," I told her. "Be very gentle and careful. Stitch aware he is dangerous."

"It's not that..." she responded. "I would trust you with my life, Stitch. It's just, I know that accidents might happen. Lilo had a lot of them when she was very young and our mother once had to rush her to the hospital with a broken wrist."

I was alarmed to hear that. "Lilo broke her wrist?"

"Yeah. Her left one. She doesn't remember it though. She tripped down the stairs. With me having to work and David also working... well, while he still has a job... somebody will have to really keep an eye on this baby. I know I can trust you and Jumba, but it's still hard for me not to worry."

I put my paw on her hand. "Naanee, Jumba raised me. I was baby too for little bit, like your baby. Sure we will be able to take good care of baby while Naanee and David work."

"Thanks Stitch. I know I can count on you," she said to me and I smiled at her.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Um..." I responded. I got up from the couch and went over to our pile of videos, sifting through them. I wanted to watch another horror movie as I enjoyed those but I think Nani was tired of them, so I pulled out a comedy. "This one?"

She nodded. "Okay Stitch."

I put in the cassette and climbed back up on the couch beside her. We watched the movie for a while and ended up playing a game of checkers while it was on. I let Nani win most of the time as I knew it would be unfair on her if I kept winning, but we had fun. We joked about and laughed over things in the movie.

Eventually I must have fallen asleep at some point because I was startled awake by the buggy coming up the road. My ears flipped up and I realised Nani had put the blanket over me beside her. I yawned and she scratched my ears as she acknowledged me. She had her hand across my back.

"Stitch... thanks..." I heard her murmur to me as our family pulled into the driveway. I snuggled against her.

"You're welcome."

The door opened up and Lilo rushed inside. She instantly saw us snuggled up on the couch and leapt at us. Nani yawned but welcomed her under the blanket.

"Hi baby!"

Lilo grinned. "The movie was so cool! You would have loved it Stitch! It showed the back story of the wasps and how they found the tombs. And the when the king mummy was a human he used to eat honey on oatmeal!"

Nani looked at me at that and I smirked. Lilo was bound to eat her oatmeal now.

"And then the wasp leader... oh my gosh! You should have seen it!" she said excitedly but yawned.

Jumba, Pleakley and David stepped inside. David was holding a huge bucket of popcorn and some drinks. They stared at us wrapped in the blanket on the couch.

Jumba walked over to me and pulled back the blanket. I suspected he would. He laughed at my pyjamas. "Ah, 626... is always treat seeing you in silly clothes."

I scowled at him and he rubbed my head. "Is cute though."

That stumped me. He left the room, as did Pleakley and Nani snorted at me. I looked at her.

"Well, he's right."

Lilo smiled at us tiredly. "What did you two do?"

Nani pet me on the head again. "Well, we talked. Played some games and watched a movie but Stitch fell asleep for the most part."

"He did?" Lilo giggled. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes baby," Nani told her. "Though, I think you two should head up to bed. It's late now. I'm going to turn this off."

Nani pushed back the blanket and stood up. Lilo held my paw and helped me down from the couch. David came forth and sat beside Nani.

"Come on Stitch!" Lilo said to me and pulled me back up to our bedroom. "I've got so much to tell you!"

Nani smiled at me as we left. I was glad she appreciated my support. 

* * *

As Lilo and I sat on my bunk a short time later, I took her left hand into my paw and twisted it back and forth sightly. She stared at me in wonder as I did this.

"Uh... everything okay Stitch?"

I rubbed my claws against her wrist. "Naanee told me you broke wrist when younger."

"She did? Yeah, but I don't remember it though. Apparently I tripped down the stairs outside and landed on it. Mom took me to the hospital and I had to wear a big cast for a long time."

I sighed. Humans were so fragile. I could never break a bone with my skeletal structure. My bones were made from iron and titanium and some of the strongest chemical compounds in the galaxy. Lilo was staring at me by this point. She knew something was on my mind.

She confirmed it by asking me "What's up?"

"Lilo..." I said to her. "You are so delicate. You can break so easily."

She shrugged at me. "Well... yeah. I guess you're right. You're like a brick wall, aren't you?"

"Sorta. My bones cannot break."

Now that I knew that Lilo had broken her wrist, it had somewhat scared me. I hoped she would never break any other bones. I was terrified if she ever did, I would be the cause. If that happened I couldn't live with myself. Jumba had promised me the fail-safe in my brain would prevent anything from happening. That was all I had to go by.

I held her wrist in my paw delicately. I hated how she was so fragile. I hated seeing those claw marks when I looked into her face.

She continued.

"That's so cool. I wish I was like that. You could easily be the leader of the wasp mummies!"

I shook my head but grinned. "Stitch no wings. Cannot fly."

"They would carry you! I think it's possible!"

"Lilo, is movie."

"Oh yeah..." she laughed. "Oh well."

I pulled one of the cardboard wasps off her bandages. "Lilo really like this movie, yes?"

"It was amazing Stitch! You would have loved it. There was even one part where it showed the king regenerating before the end of the movie. You could see all the bones and blood and guts forming."

"Ew."

"No way, it was cool!"

"Naga takabah, icky!" I retorted.

She poked my belly. "You say that now, but wait till you see it!"

I sighed, but smiled at her. "Lilo, dance soon."

"I know!" she grinned. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too," I responded.

I was glad that Mertle had finally been dealt with by Lilo's teacher. The brat had no right to try and ruin something so special to Lilo. It disgusted me that her and Aleka had tried to make us dance at the very back so that our family couldn't see us. I really had no idea what was wrong with the pair of them. I entirely blamed Mertle for everything though as I knew that without her, Aleka wouldn't have acted on her own accord. It was like those girls loved kissing Mertle's butt.

I watched Lilo quietly as she pulled off her bandages and wasps and put on her pyjamas. It always made me happy to see how excited and passionate she was for things she really enjoyed. It was a stark contrast from Mertle. Lilo put so much of her heart into what she loved. She was a special girl and always stuck true to her word and that's why I admired her so much.

Mertle didn't care about anything except her ego. She didn't care about her dance let alone it having no meaning behind it. She just used the opportunity as an excuse to brag about her rich parents. It was disgraceful and I hoped Moses banned her from the recital. I doubt he would but it was something to hope for. It would all depend on how she acted over the next few days.

Lilo climbed into my bed and pat for me to join her. I happily snuggled up with her under the covers. She scratched my ears.

"It was nice of you to stay with Nani. I noticed that she's been kinda ill lately. Is that why you stayed?"

I nodded. Lilo continued to scratch me.

"I can't wait until Friday. It will be so funny when you scare Mertle."

"Yep."

She laughed. We waited for Nani to come up and say goodnight.

"You're the best Stitch..." she said, kissing me on on the nose and snuggling me.

"You too, Lilo," I responded. "Bestest friend Stitch could ever ask for."

She gave me a heartfelt smile at that. I smiled back at her.

I knew she always would be.


	19. The Vampire and the Werewolf

The next two days Lilo and I spent mostly practicing. She wanted our dance be perfect and even though she had told me she didn't care about winning anymore, I knew she did want to win. She was ambitious.

We fixed up our costumes as well. Nani helped us with that. Though she gave me a puzzled look when I handed her my dusty vampire Halloween costume from a few years back.

"Uh...? Is this going to be part of your dance?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "Naga. Something else."

"Oh," she responded. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Patch up for Stitch," I told her while Lilo grinned beside me. "Pleechi-ba?"

"Yes, yes... okay," she responded, scruffing my head. Lilo started laughing when Nani left the kitchen with our costumes.

"I can't wait for the look on Mertle's face!"

I giggled. "Hope she pees herself!"

Lilo snorted. She stared at me and I wondered what she was looking at. I realised when she put her finger to my mouth and parted my lips slightly, running her finger over my canines.

"Leelo?"

"Hmm..." she responded, making me open my mouth. "I wonder if we can make your teeth look even more scary."

"Already sharp? Pointy?" I asked her.

"Yeah..." she responded. "Can you make them look longer?"

"Uh... can do this?"

I closed my mouth but let my top two canines show through my lips.

"Perfect!" she said. "You'll look like a real vampire if you do that!"

I grinned. Lilo turned around for a moment to get something and during that time I felt a sudden sharp pain across the side of my head. I groaned, clamping my paws to my head. Everything was spinning.

Lilo dropped what she'd picked up at seeing that and rushed to me, putting her hands on my face. "Stitch, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm okay," I told her. "Just felt dizzy."

She looked worried, but I brushed her off. "I fine Lilo.

"O...kay," she responded hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

I gave her two thumbs up and pointed to my mask. She got the message and we went to practice some more.

* * *

Nani presented me the costume shortly after. It looked almost as good as new.

"I fixed this up and I stitched this area back together. It had frayed," she explained, holding it out to me. "But, there you go."

"Dougabba!" I smiled.

Lilo came forth to see."Let's test it out!"

Nani watched us momentarily before leaving. Lilo helped me pull on the costume. It consisted of suspenders and a white top with black stripes running down it. Afterwards she fastened the clasp of the cloak around my neck, setting the collar straight.

After fetching some face paint from our desk, she turned to me. "Okay Stitch. Eyes closed."

I did as she asked and she began rubbing the paint over my face. About twenty minutes later, she stood me up and told me to keep my eyes closed. I could tell she was bringing me over to the mirror.

"Ta-da!"

I had no idea what to say when I saw my face. I looked like a dead vampire ghost. Not only was Lilo good at drawing, she was good at make-up too. She'd even put some fake drops of blood under my chin. I grinned.

"Wait!" she cried out, running down the stairs and out of the dome. I was puzzled. She eventually came back up to me with some hair gel and a comb, putting the gel into the tuft of fur on top of my head and using the comb to slick it back. But then she changed her mind and slicked it forth instead so that my fur came down across my forehead. I turned and gave her a devilish grin, but she seemed to just stare at me for a few moments with an almost astounded look on her face.

When her expression didn't change, I shifted my foot uncomfortably. "Uh... Lilo?"

She looked away from me for a moment or so before looking back and grinning. "You look... great Stitch," she said quietly "Really great..."

I was confused by that response from her, but I didn't question it. She was looking at me weird. I just passed it off and started chasing her, raising the cloak above my head. When I knocked her onto my bed, I held it up and covered myself so that only my eyes showed.

"Time for Lilo to suffer the wrath of Count Stitchula!" I sneered, opening my mouth and going to playfully bite her on the neck but she stopped me.

"Gaba eiek?"

She stared at me again. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what was going on with her and pulled back. Was she afraid I was going to hurt her again? I remembered the last time I'd done this she'd felt her neck and even though she knew I'd never hurt her, she had still been afraid of me slightly, even though she would never admit to it.

Jumba had literally designed me to be a monster, so I couldn't blame her reaction to that, but it still did bother me more than it should have.

This time she didn't seem afraid though. Something else was bothering her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry..." she was embarrassed. "You just look good Stitch."

I grinned. "Don't I always?"

To my shock she nodded. She took what I said literally and I stared at her. "Oh."

Lilo punched my shoulder playfully but seemed to go back to her normal self after that. "I kinda feel like dressing up and scaring Mertle too," she said to me. "I really want to get her back good for lying about me to Moses."

"Lilo have costume?" I asked her, sitting beside her on my bed.

"I think I might still have that old werewolf costume from years back."

"Wanna see?"

She nodded happily. We jumped off the bed and started looking for it. After a while she called to me. "I found the ears!"

I turned to look. They looked like fake elf ears but were black with black fur glued around the top of each of them. She put them on my bed before going back and digging through our closet. I looked in the one across the other side of our dome, eventually pulling out an old bag in which was what appeared to be badly made old gloves covered in black fur grouped along with a long black fluffy tail on a belt. I giggled, having never seen this before.

"Isa costume?"

"That's it!" she said happily, putting it on the bed with the ears. "Nani made this for me the year before we adopted you from the pound. She asked me why I didn't want to be little red riding hood instead. I told her that was boring. Wolves are far scarier. And you should see this face mask I got too, I found it at a market stall one time when David took us to Honolulu one weekend. They had all cool tiki stuff! It's SUPER creepy Stitch! I think the stall owner was really a witch!"

My eyebrow raised. "Uh... okeytaka. Lilo wear just those?" I asked her and she shook her head. "No, there was an old patchwork shirt and some jeans to go with it... Hm..." she stood with her finger to her mouth in contemplation. "I'll check the downstairs closet for the mask. Maybe Jumba took it and tried experimenting on it or something."

I shrugged. "Maybe he tried it on."

She roared laughing at that and I smiled. She gave me a weird look.

"Well, wouldn't put past him. Jumba... Jumba likes monsters..." I said, trailing off and avoiding eye contact with her.

She noticed. "Stitch?"

I turned back to her and grinned. "Go find mask!"

"Right!"

She headed downstairs again. I sat and waited for her on my bed, thinking about her reaction before.

For the longest time I'd told myself that Lilo would find a human companion when she was a teenager. Those thoughts still surfaced in my mind and scared me because I didn't want her to leave me behind. She often told me I was cute, but everybody told me that. With her it seemed a little different sometimes. It was often masked though. I knew enough about humans and they could be an easy species to read, but on the contrary a very difficult species to understand. Lilo was the type of human that could mask her emotions well and I could never read her properly. But after I'd died she'd been very different towards me. Much closer. Much more friendlier, patient and understanding of me, even when I did things that irritated her as I was a bit of a clutz. That had made me happy and also Jumba too who, being my creator, knew me best and that others often failed to understand me on the level she did. She would kiss me on the nose when she accidentally hurt me and a few time's she'd even done it on my cheek. I thought it was nice. But I'd never thought anything of it. She was my best friend and my family and we were inseparable.

I did wonder sometimes how she felt about me, but I never let that thought surface because of simply one thing; she was a human and sometimes humans acted really weird, but I also knew they were a species that craved compassion and love from others. Lilo was no different. She had matured slightly, not just in age but in her mind too. But that expression she'd given me before made me wonder if she'd matured in other aspects too. Like her feelings for other humans.

The thing was, I wasn't a human. So why would she have given me that look? I assumed I just misread her. She probably thought the costume just looked great, as she had said.

She'd been so clingy to me. Sometimes I did struggle with my privacy when she was at my side every second of the day. I'd had to literally push her away once or twice. She respected me enough to know that I did like my privacy too. And being alone from time to time. But every other second besides that she was with me.

I didn't worry about it for the time being. But I knew it would be at the very back of my mind. If she gave me that look again then I would know something was going on, but for now I just passed it off as her being Lilo.

After all, Lilo did a lot of Lilo things.

* * *

Lilo decided to dress up as the werewolf and scare Mertle with me after the performance. She had decided it was going to be the best thing ever.

She'd come back up to the dome to me in the old clothes she'd mentioned and she put on the rest of the costume. I stared.

Lilo looked completely different once she put on the mask. I would have mistaken her for a boy as I knew boys were more fond of werewolves and dressing up as them than girls were. Girls liked cute costumes, like princesses. Mertle and her stupid posse dressed up as them each year.

Lilo was a tomboy by far. I loved that about her though. I felt like I should be the werewolf and her the vampire, but alas, she wanted me to be a vampire so a vampire I was.

"Lilo akare asaid..." I said to her when she faced me. The eyes of her mask made me feel very uncomfortable. She wasn't lying when she said it was creepy. They were yellow but they were reflective with red slit eyes. It was a hideous mask and she would no doubt scare others. I'd helped her with some face paint too, so her entire face was black to match the mask.

After a few moments, I realised something.

For some reason I found myself unable to look at her directly. I felt weird looking at it. Like a small nudging at the back of my mind to go into defensive mode and attack. I had no idea why that feeling even came to me and I had to dig my claws into my wrist to force the feeling away. I wasn't going to hurt my best friend that way and I was scared that feeling was even coming to me. It was something from my true destructive programming. The one that had caused such a dark past for both me and my father but that part of my brain was long ago shut down with one of the strongest encryptions universally known. I couldn't understand how or why I was feeling it.

That really scared me. Not to mention that weird laugh too. I started to worry. What if my glitch was coming back and this was some new weird part of it?

I couldn't see Lilo under her mask but she noticed how I was acting. "Stitch, it's just a costume. You're acting scared of me!" she laughed.

I wish that was the case. I really did. I was actually scared of snapping from that feeling and hurting her. I couldn't move, but I didn't want her to figure something was up.

I gave her a soft smile. "Soka... really scary. Is unnerving..."

"That's even better! Mertle WILL wet herself!" she grinned.

She started laughing but I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about things. I brushed it off and tried to focus on the fact this would make her happy instead. She grinned at me, revealing fangs in her mouth. Thankfully that was enough to distract me from that nagging thought and I stared in disbelief. They looked so real.

"Lilo growsa neech toosa?"

She gave me a weird look but then smirked. "Oh Stitch. Of course not. I wish I could though! They're just stuck on with dental adhesive. See?"

She pushed at one of them and it came unstuck. She held the fake fang out to me on her finger. It was tiny. I poked it with a claw and she put it back over her tooth.

After that, she faced me an arched up her hands like claws and made a weird hissing noise at me before trying to growl.

I just snorted and waved it off. "Sheesh. Lilo call that a growl?"

She roared at me and started chasing me around the room like a werewolf. I laughed and ran from her, but kept tripping on my stupid cloak. She pinned me down.

"Wolf Girl finally had her revenge on Count Stitchula and the evil vampire stared up in fear, frozen as stiff as ice!" she recited to me.

"Oh no!" I cried out, putting a paw over my face. "What I do now?"

"He could only watch in sheer terror as Wolf Girl opened her mouth wide and started to go in for her prey! There is no escape this time, Stitchula!"

And she did just that, opening her mouth and going to bite my neck again. I felt the fake fangs against my skin. I knew they'd break before she had any chance of puncturing my skin, as would her teeth but she knew her limit.

Again she sat up and spat slightly. I stared.

"Fur?" I asked.

"No. Paint. Gross!"

I snorted as she rubbed at her mouth. "No revenge for Wolf Girl! Stitchula escaped! Never hold Stitchula japdelup! Chabata!"

"Oh no you don't evil Count Stitchula! Wolf Girl WILL have her revenge!"

She tackled me down again and we rolled about laughing. I ended up with my head across her stomach and she reached across and stroked my ears gently. It felt nice so I ended up purring but my ears flipped up when I noticed Nani standing at the top of the stairwell, peering over at us and smiling. Lilo didn't notice and kept scratching me.

I tried so hard not to purr. I really did. But Lilo got another one out of me and Nani laughed.

I growled and Lilo just kissed my nose before we both stood up, her helping me to my feet as I kept slipping on the cloak like an idiot.

"Well well. What's this?" Nani asked, seeing us both dressed up as she came up to us. She put her hand up."Wait, don't answer that. I'm getting the camera."

Lilo groaned but Nani had already gone. She just shook her head and smiled at me. Nani returned pretty quickly and raised the camera. Lilo looked reluctant, but I just put my arm around her in encouragement and smiled. She did the same, pushing her head against mine and Nani took a photo of us.

"Come downstairs. It's dinnertime," she told us.

"Can I take this off first?" Lilo asked her.

"No," Nani flat out said and headed back downstairs. I knew she was smirking. Lilo just sighed.

"Lilo look scary!" I said to her. "Scare pants off Pleakley!"

She looked at me strangely. "But he doesn't wear any pants."

"Oh yeah."

We both laughed pretty hard at that. Nani called up to us and we started to head down. I could hear Nani trying to quietly tell the others about our costumes, but she was laughing too much and gave it away. Of course as soon as she did that I heard a loud crash and bang from the kitchen and knew that could only mean one thing. I groaned into Lilo's shoulder in embarrassment as I heard the corridor shake from loud footsteps.

Jumba never missed an opportunity to see me dressed up. Before I could even register that thought, the dome door opened up and he stood there looking at me, before laughing.

"Ho-oh boy 626. Why must you keep doing this to me."

He took my paw and brought me forward into the light of the corridor to laugh at me some more.

"Papa..." I groaned. He just snorted.

"As I said before, is always treat seeing you in silly clothes. And your face? What have you done?"

I pointed to Lilo and my father looked at her. "You did this to him?"

"Yep," she said proudly. Like me, I could tell Jumba seemed put off by her mask a little but he hid it. Though he did study me for a few moments.

"Uh... you are being some type of earth creature?"

"A werewolf to be exact," she announced proudly. "Do I look scary?"

"Yes, you most certainly do. Will be scaring pants off Pleakley for sure."

"But... he..." she started but gave up. I grinned.

"Those teeth? Are you being growing them?"

"No no. You're both silly," she said to us. "They're fake. I can take them off."

"Mask is indeed quite terrifying," Jumba said to her. "Something about it is unusual. I hope..." he looked at me again. I stared back at him, when I remembered that thought.

I eyed my father directly. "Fhcchnez ssij he'esjza e'nisl eizk naasatal."

Lilo looked at me at that with wide eyes. She had no idea what I'd said as I'd spoken to Jumba in Kweltikwan, but I didn't want her to understand this. It was about the thought.

Jumba looked startled to hear that and knew something was up instantly. He looked worried.

"Kaisa?" he asked me.

"Ih, meega chijiba."

"Alright 626. Will look into after dinner. I promise."

He left quickly to go back up to his bedroom and Lilo looked at me. "Stitch... w-what was that? That wasn't Tantalog... was it?"

I shook my head and she took off the mask. She looked concerned. I held her hands in my paws.

"Lilo. I am worried about something. Is between meega and Jumba, though. Private. Okeytaka?"

She gave a small nod. "Is this in regards to before, when you were scared of my costume?"

I nodded. "Ih... but is not that Stitch scared. Naga..." I sighed. "Something... else worrying Stitch. Isa important I get Jumba help. You understand?"

"Okay Stitch. But PLEASE promise me... if something is up, something that's really bad or wrong... you will tell me."

I put my paw across my heart. "Lilo. Of course."

She gave a nod. She put back on her mask and pulled me in to the kitchen with her where Pleakley screamed and tried to run away from us but ended up bashing into the fridge instead.

* * *

After dinner, Jumba took me upstairs to his bedroom and shut the door. It was just us two in there.

I took off my cloak and bent down to the doorway, putting my ear down to make sure nobody else was there or coming. Especially Lilo. She liked to eavesdrop on us sometimes.

Jumba picked me up and put me into his scanner. I felt a bit sick as it spun around, having just ate. I tried not to throw up.

The scan took a few minutes. When it was done, he set me in his lap as he typed on his computer.

"Now we shall see..."

I rested back against him and he stroked my head with one hand as he typed with the other. The computer beeped and displayed the results.

"Well, fail-safe is operational, and encryption is secure. Programming still isolated. Is impossible for those thoughts to be coming into active areas. This combined with laugh, I truly cannot explain 626. Nothing to indicate corruption, or circuits failing. This is quite worrying. Though I have created another encryption since you told me about laugh."

"You did?"

He nodded. "Stitch... we really do not want a repeat of the past. You could potentially destroy island. Destroy family. Little girl... Me..."

I looked away from him, quivering.

"I should never have done what I did... but all I can do now is make up for that, as you know. I am truly trying my best 626. For me. For you. Everything I do now is for you and only that."

I nodded. "I know... I know you try."

He smiled at me, but held up a wire. "Right. Ready?"

I hated this process. I sighed. "Ih, I am ready."

Jumba sat me upright on his desk and opened up my mouth. He stretched it until it opened 180° and I groaned in discomfort. My mouth was physically capable of doing such a feat, but I really _really_ hated it.

He attached the wire through the designated ports leading up into my skull and I felt my system boot up. Even though I was alive, Jumba had designed me to quite literally be an organic computer. I was not a cyborg, but I had hardware and circuits inside of me, a little similar to that of wetware. It was why I had the mind of supercomputer and how I could use my eyes like binoculars.

Jumba monitored me closely as he installed the second layer of encryption. He'd once shown me a picture of how I looked when he did this. My eyes went all green with red Tantalog binary running across them. It looked really creepy and the first time I saw it I had to ask him if it was actually me.

That's why I hated it. I felt like a robot and not a living being. Jumba knew this and always tried to make it as easy and quick for me as possible. He'd kept this from the family as he knew it would scare them badly to see me this way. Even though Lilo was a fan of strange and unusual things, I also knew this would freak her out if even I thought it was creepy. I couldn't move even just slightly when I was programmed, because I could wipe out my memory with one tiny nudge in the wrong direction. My circuits were sensitive and if that happened, I'd likely never get it back. So I had to remain as still as possible. It was very awkward and uncomfortable.

Like our dark past, it was another thing that we kept between us.

Finally he stopped the programming and removed the wiring, helping me close my mouth. I rubbed at my jaw.

"Sorry 626," Jumba said to me, rubbing my head. "Cannot avoid this."

There was a beep from inside my skull. I squeezed my eyes shut as a white flash crossed my eyes.

"There, is all done. Data indicating encryption in place and beep of hard-drive confirmed it. Absolute strongest possible in entire universe, even more so than current encryption. Nothing could EVER get through it."

That reassured me and I rested my head against his leg. He started laughing.

"Gaba?" I asked, not moving my head.

"Little costume. Very cute."

I smiled. It reminded me of the first time he'd seen me in the spacesuit he'd had made for me when I was first going through my training and missions. He'd given me this particular smile. He was doing it now too.

"Your birthday is not far off, 626," Jumba said all of a sudden. "Less than a month away."

I grinned. "Stitch three!"

He poked my nose. "Yes. My little creation is growing fast."

"Surprise party for Stitch?"

I'd never had a birthday party before. Ever since seeing Lilo have them, I'd always hoped I would get one. Nani only recently found out about me being two, and being aliens we'd never heard of birthday parties. That was an earth thing. I was busy being a complete murderous monster. Jumba had spent four years creating me and had been with his ex-wife for eleven and a half years when I was born. By the time I'd met Lilo, I was eight months old. I'd been raised and trained by Jumba for two months, and then spent the next four carrying out his missions everyday up until my programming had been switched on by him shortly after and taken hold of me during those dark events when he'd learned the real intentions of his ex-wife and his job. We'd been arrested twice. The first time I'd hidden from the police and helped Jumba escape from Gantu, while the second time I had escaped confinement and crashed on earth. We'd been separated and I'd realised that Jumba had turned on me for some reason, shooting at me when he found me so I'd started using Lilo as a shield against him.

I had no idea Lilo would end up being the one to change me.

Jumba's hair had started falling out shortly after I was born. I only very vaguely remembered him with it back then. I did have a photographic memory but some memories, especially those related to what happened, were a blur. I remembered every moment of my missions. I had spent a week on each planet collecting DNA, killing aliens and police that tried to stop me. Random innocent aliens that had families. We were quite elusive, up until the events with Chopsuey. The missions became harder and Jumba was caught. After escaping that we made it back, but then Jumba just snapped at his ex-wife. Big things had gone down.

It had been a very dark time. I knew Jumba was an ex-assassin and lacked remorse, especially after what he put me through and made me do for him. Being on earth had changed him in more than a few ways.

I could see those changes in his demeanour. The way his eyes lit up when he looked at me and the softer tones of his voice when he spoke to me. How gentle he was with Lilo. He really did care about me now.

"Of course. Will be special one, being first."

I grinned. I was excited.

He smiled back at me but his face fell. "I hope you are not hearing strange laugh again. Little girl's mask also worried me. You had thought tempted to attack her, yes?"

I nodded slowly, feeling sick. "As soon as saw eyes..."

"Hm. Perhaps scary mask could be being trigger point. Like items in room. Do not be looking directly at it if she wears it."

"Ih, Stitch did so once had thought."

"Was thought from normal destructive programming, or from... that programming?"

I looked at him directly. "Pattern of thought from that programming. Stitch very scared."

He held me close. "Encryption should not let get through again. You should not be having those thoughts at all. Is impossible!"

"Ih..." I agreed with him. "Naga nota. Cannot explain."

He sighed and ran his hands through his new hair. "I will continue working, 626. I will never stop. Even if I die trying."

"No say that..." I gripped at his shirt. "No like..."

He sighed. "Sorry, 626."

I felt him pull up the shirt of my costume so that he could scratch my back. It relaxed me.

"You are dancing soon, correct? Two days from now?"

"Ih!" I said excitedly.

"Jumba looking very forward to seeing you dance, 626."

I smiled. "Hope you like dance."

"Of course I will. Just seeing you up performing will make me feel like proud father."

I giggled. He continued.

"So then. What is purpose of silly costume?"

"Lilo want to scare Mertle," I explained. "Revenge. She lie."

"Ahh..." he responded. We both looked up as there was a knock on the door.

"Is okay, is Pleakley," I said to my father, seeing the look on his face. He closed the open program on his computer and gently pushed me down from his lap. "Go now, 626. But please tell me if anything else is happening."

I nodded. "Dougabba."

"You are most welcome, little one."

He smiled at me as I opened the door. Pleakley stared at me and I could see Lilo looking up from the bottom of the stairs. I went down to her as Pleakley went into his bedroom to Jumba.

"Is everything okay, Stitch?" she asked me gripping my arm as I approached her. She still had her costume on and I giggled slightly at seeing it.

"Yeah. I'm okay Lilo."

Nani came into us in the corridor. "Okay bath-time you two. Fun's over."

"Okay," Lilo responded, not breaking eye contact with me. "Come on Stitch."

I followed her into the bathroom. Nani turned on the water and filled it up for us before Lilo started squeezing what appeared to be half a bottle of bubble-bath into the water and Nani had to snatch it away from her.

"You can have twenty minutes tonight. But just for tonight."

Lilo grinned. "Sweet!"

She took off her costume, before helping me and we both climbed in. She began scrubbing my face and I closed my eyes.

"Stitch?"

"Ih?"

"What language was that you were speaking before?"

I cracked open an eye and looked at her. "Jumba planet language. Kweltikwan."

She looked intrigued. "It sounded so strange. Almost like you were hissing some words."

I just stared at her. "Gaba?"

"Like... ffchzz."

"Fhcchnez?" I repeated.

"Yeah! What does that mean?"

"Means like, 'bad thing' or 'unexplained' thing," I told her.

"Fwaachizz," she responded and I just stared at her. She addressed me at that. "That's how it sounds to me. You pronounce it weird."

"Uh, okeytaka. Is pronounced more like 'shnaaschex'"

"Sh...naa chez?"

"Kinda."

"It sounds like such a cool language. I guess you're fluent?"

"Ih. Kweltikwan and Tantalog are native. Rest are just random."

She was very interested. "So... what is bath in Kweltikwan?"

"Is no word for bath. But in regards to cleaning, word for that is 'chh'snlxiz'."

"Uh... okay. You really do hiss when you talk in that language."

"Soka..."

"What about... hm... window?"

"Phnt."

"Door?"

"Xlizex."

She grinned. "It sounds so cool! I learned Tantalog pretty quick, could I learn that too?"

"Is harder than Tantalog," I told her. "Stitch don't talk it very much. But if you want to learn it, Stitch can help."

"Okay," she continued scrubbing my face. "What were you asking him about that was bad?"

"Private." I responded.

"Oh... well, okay then," she responded. I could tell she was disheartened, but she respected my privacy. "There, your face is blue again."

I grinned. I helped her scrub the black from her face. "Why Lilo like werewolves?" I asked her.

"Because they are cool and scary. If you're bitten by one, you turn into one."

I laughed. "Yeah right."

"It's true! Everybody knows that's what happens. I think they are real."

"Lilo. Not real. Is impossible."

"Well, I used to think aliens were not real," she responded. "Then I met you."

I went quiet at that.

"Lilo. Werewolves are not aliens, ih?"

She nodded. "Well, no. They are a legendary horror tale."

"Invented by humans, ih?"

"I guess so."

"Lilo, there are many planets out in jajie. Far from earth. Beyond what humans equipment capable of reaching. Many species of alien. Even Stitch don't know of or too scary. Our races are closest to earth. Is why I crashed on your planet."

She listened intently.

"Werewolves, mummies, wasp kings. Cool, but not possibly real."

"Party pooper," she responded, crossing her arms and looking away from me. My ears drooped.

I went to scrub her face again but she turned away and did it herself. I sighed.

"Soka Lilo. I not trying to be mean."

"I know. It's because you have a supercomputer mind. You know so much about things. I'm just a kid."

"Naga everything," I responded. "Stitch still learning about earth things. I am smart, but I can barely talk English. Being kid not bad thing. I kid too."

She picked up my arms and ran soap along them. "Yeah. Well, you have me to teach you words you don't know. And with you guys living here, I'm sure you see a lot of things when you're outside. Like our traditions and cultures. Plus hula dancing. You love that."

"Ih, is fun. Glad you show me."

She smiled. "Stitch... I like horror stuff so much because I find it cool and interesting. It's more fun than princesses and dolls. I'm old enough to know you're right and those things might not really be real, but it's fun to pretend they are. I'd love to be a werewolf."

"Okay Lilo," I smiled at her. "You are scary werewolf."

She grinned. She still had the fake fangs in.

"Isa yochoba fugu tay?" I asked her. They looked uncomfortable.

"A bit," she responded. "But I like wearing them. I don't know. They kinda make me feel like you."

"Meega?"

She pointed to my mouth. "You have scary teeth. They're really cool. You can just be a vampire or werewolf anytime you want. I have to dress up."

I laughed. "Lilo, I am an alien."

"Yeah, but you look like a dog. Werewolves are just big scary types of dogs."

"I don't think I look like dog." I responded.

"Here you do."

I sighed. Nani had said the same thing to me before.

"Ih, but does not mean I wouldn't have to dress up."

Lilo just smiled at me. "You'd look amazing as a werewolf. Especially how your eyes glow red. That makes you look really scary. You'd be a blue werewolf."

"Night vision," I told her. "Help me see things in infrared."

"I know. It's still cool. You're cool."

"Takka Lilo."

She hugged me. Nani called to us to get out of the bath as Lilo was scrubbing my back.

"Stitch?"

"Ih?"

"We are going to rock that dance competition!"

"Ih!" I responded as she high-fived me.

I helped her out of the bath and she put on her robe. She looked at me in the mirror as I wrapped my towel around me. Nani checked in on us.

"Amazing, you two didn't flood the bathroom for once," she commented as Lilo picked up the parts of her costume. Nani picked up mine. We headed out into the corridor after we were all dried off and Lilo had dried her hair.

"I'm going into work tomorrow morning. I had a call from Mr Wong. The floor has been replaced but he wants me to help him put everything back. So I'll be doing that."

"Is heavy stuff?" I asked her. I was aware of how heavy some of the things in there were. Like the shake machine.

"Yeah."

"Want help? Stitch can lift things."

"Mr Wong's going to be there. Otherwise I would love your help, Stitch."

I sighed. "Well, make him go away," I said, very irritably. That caused both sisters to stare at me.

"Stitch...?"

I paused angrily, but then my ears drooped. I realised how that must have sounded. "Soka."

They looked alarmed. I didn't mean to sound that way and I didn't know why that annoyed me so much. I continued.

"Just... I try to help, but can't."

"I know..." Nani stroked my head. "Maybe I can get some time there alone. I'll see."

Lilo stared between us. I turned to her.

"Looking like dog has downsides," I explained to her. "Cannot help when want to."

"You shouldn't let that stop you."

"Identity."

"I know. But... as scared as I was about people finding out about you, I don't think it's such a bad thing. Mr Kuakini knows you're different and Moses likes you."

I tilted my head as she said that to me. Maybe there was a chance I could help Nani out working for Kuakini after all.

"Let's go up and practice a bit before bed," Lilo said, taking my paw and we headed up to the dome.

I just hoped I didn't have any more strange things happen.


	20. Stitch's Proposal

**A/n:** Hi everybody, I'm back with another big update.

So far, things have been running smoothly but over the course of the next few chapters things are going to get a little bit more rocky between the characters. Nothing too sinister, but I'll leave that for you to judge.

Thank you to those that have followed and reviewed so far, including **Elt-180, Anonoymous** and **Greensand**

So far this has probably been the longest **Lilo and Stitch** based fanfiction I've ever wrote, so I hope you enjoy the rest of the journey as it's going to get pretty interesting!

* * *

I ended up going along with Nani the next morning anyway. She did try to stop me when she saw me dart out after her and approach the door of her buggy, but I raised a paw in protest and climbed in beside her.

"Stitch, what are you doing?" she asked me, reaching over to open the door for me to get back out but I refused and pulled on the seatbelt.

"Naga."

"Stitch, please. I really need this job and I can't have you risking yourself in front of my boss. Moses and Mr Kuakini knowing you're an alien is one thing. I'm not sure if I could trust Mr Wong or not."

I looked directly at her. "Naanee, naga tay leeba migas. Kuakini not know about me being alien. Only Moses."

"Uh... come again?"

"You naga... le... la... lee-"

"...Lift?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Naga lift equipment with baby."

She sighed. "Sti-"

"NAGA!" She looked a little startled at hearing me yell, but I crossed my arms at her.

"Not letting you get hurt!"

She looked towards her lap but then smiled and reached over and put a hand on my cheek. I put my paw over her hand.

"I know you're worried about me Stitch but I promise you, I can take care of myself. I would never do anything that would harm both me and the baby. You're very caring and sweet."

"Ih. But I go, just to be sure," I responded to that.

"Okay. But if my boss starts to even pick up on something unusual about you, I'm bringing you home. Got it?"

"Feecha."

She nodded. I pulled shut the door and she reversed down the driveway.

As we drove through town a lot of people seemed to be out and about. Nani noticed this too.

"Is something going on?"

"Naga nota," I responded, looking to the left of me and out the window. "Meecha just busy day?"

"Only if there is a market on or something. This is unusual."

However we found out soon enough why there was so many people. Nani was forced to pull over the car as too many people were blocking where we needed to go. She called her boss on her mobile phone and explained to him what was happening. We climbed out of the car and walked up to the crowd.

"Stitch," Nani crouched down beside me. "You're small. You can walk through there and see."

"Okeytaka."

I darted through the legs of the crowd, pushing a few people aside to get to the front. They were looking at something but the police had it cornered off. Being the smallest I easily scampered forward to see what they were looking at only to have my heart stop in my chest.

It was a burnt out police cruiser. MY cruiser. The red one I'd stolen years back when I'd escaped to earth.

What the heck was it doing here? I racked my brain for an answer but then remembered the storm. It must have dislodged somehow and washed up from the flooding and somebody saw it and brought it here. I thought that it had disintegrated in the woodlands where I'd crashed. It must have just burnt itself out and became buried under the dirt. To be honest, I'd totally forgotten about it. I should have double checked because I did remember that area had been very close to a main road.

The humans were enthralled by it, trying to figure out what it was. The ship was mostly burnt out and rusted in some areas but most of the Tantalog letters could still be made out. Some parts were missing and I was a little surprised it was still in tact for being so badly damaged.

This was bad.

I pushed back through the mass of legs to get to Nani. She was still trying to see.

"Naanee! Naanee!" I cried to her and she ran over to me, picking me up.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Quick, need phone! Call Jumba!"

"What? Why?" she responded, looking alarmed.

I pointed. "Ship... they looking at ship."

She looked confused. "Ship? What do you mean? I thought we were the only ones with a ship?"

I shook my head. "Naga. Police cruiser. Stitch crashed to earth in."

She actually dropped me at that.

"WHAT?!"

Before I could say another word, she pushed past the crowd and disappeared. I followed her through the tunnels of legs. I couldn't describe the look on her face when she saw the police cruiser. She went forward to get a better look but was pushed back when they started covering up my old ship with a tarp.

Nani looked around for me and I waved my arms at her. She hurried over and picked me up and the crowds started dispersing a little.

"Here... you call Jumba," she handed me her mobile. "I'm going to use that payphone over there to call Cobra about this."

"What about work?"

She sighed. "That can wait."

I gave a nod, taking her phone and calling home. Lilo was the one to answer the phone. She sounded delighted to hear me but I wasn't making a social call. I made sure I was out of earshot.

"Lilo, Stitch need to speak to Jumba, isa very important."

"Why? What's wrong?" I heard her respond. She sounded worried. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Lilo. I'll explain later. Pleechi-ba get papa."

"Right. Hang on Stitch!"

I heard her put down the phone and run off. Shortly after, Jumba spoke into the phone.

"626?"

I wasted no time. "Jumba, camacha ugas cha ship daba da rubas. Intaka pujo aka choota na accata tay ah-chooga moopa. Isa o-itumi spubata."

He dropped the phone but was quick to pick it up. "I'll be right there. Where are you?"

"Kodanchika tay uh... isa near dryclean place," I told him, looking at my surroundings.

He hung up the phone. I went over to Nani. I could hear her talking to Cobra.

"Alright, Cobra is on his way. Did you speak to Jumba?"

I nodded.

"I'm sure Cobra will be able to sort this out. That ship was yours?"

I nodded again.

Nani looked intrigued but I could tell she was also worried. "I need to get to work. Are you still coming?"

"Ih. Wait here first, then come."

"Okay. I hope this gets sorted."

I did too. Word was quick to spread around here. Nani pet me gently before hurrying off to her job as most of the crowds had stopped blocking the road. I kept a close eye on the cruiser while a few people stood around it talking.

Eventually Jumba arrived, almost at the same time as Cobra. Cobra stepped out and held up his badge.

"I want everybody out of this area right now!" he grunted, Jumba also helping him to make the crowds disperse.

After nearly all of the people had cleared off, I ran over to Jumba, who was looking around for me. I leapt at him and he caught me in his arms, going over to look under the tarp.

"O-oh boy."

Cobra stepped forth with a few other members of the CIA. "This is the ship you stole and crashed here in?" he asked me and I nodded.

"What are you going to be doing with it?" Jumba asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. One things for sure, we need to deal with this matter accordingly. My fellow agents will deal with the public. I want you two to help me move this into that truck over there."

We turned and looked to see an unmarked black truck reversing towards us. Jumba moved aside and put me down but pretty much instantly requested my help.

"626 can lift and put into truck quickly."

"Alright. Go on then," Cobra responded, pulling down his sunglasses slightly to look at me.

"Ih."

I picked up the ship easily and carried it over to the truck, surprising all of the agents watching. Once it was closed up, Cobra addressed us again. "Carry on as per usual. If we cannot figure out what to do with the cruiser, perhaps you may be able to store it in your ship."

Jumba looked intrigued by that. "Perhaps so. What about prying public?"

"They will be dealt with. Much easier task than convincing an alien race that mosquitoes are endangered, I can assure you that."

Jumba and I just stared as Cobra left with the agents and the truck drove away. I could see a few other agents talking to members of the public. It seemed as though they were being convinced it was a ride from the annual carnival that took place here each here.

"Interesting," Jumba said to me. He reached for my paw and held it as we walked away from there. "Had always wondered what happened to that cruiser. What were you doing before this happened?"

"Going to Naanee job."

He nodded. "I hope Bubbles-man is able to create good cover. If not, could be making things very bad."

"I think we be okay," I responded. "Here long time, no activity."

I pointed to the agents across the street. "Tell them, carnival ride."

"Yes, is true 626 but we still need to be very careful. Are they believing it?"

"Ih."

He laughed. "Such a gullible species."

A few people stared at us as we walked up the footpath. Jumba easily parted them aside.

"You never did tell me much about escape story."

I grinned. "Tell another time. Go to Nannee now."

He stopped and picked me up. "Want a lift?"

"Ih!"

Jumba put me on top of his head and turned around to head in the direction of the beach. He just chuckled at the faces people were giving us as we passed them. Thankfully it wasn't too far from where we were to get to Nani's job. When we finally approached she was sweeping the porch of the hut. She put aside the broom and rushed over to us, looking frantic.

"Stitch! Jumba! What happened? Is everything okay?"

Jumba pulled me from his head and handed me to Nani, who put me over her shoulder. I felt like a baby and grunted in annoyance but they ignored me.

"Bubbles-man dealt with accordingly. If cannot store ship will be giving to us to store in federation ship."

"No other authorities or media, was there?"

I felt my blood turn to ice for brief second at that. I shuddered.

Jumba waved a hand. "No, no. Dealt with very quickly. Even so, I'd do anything in my power to protect 626. Very unlikely if people were to know about us, much would happen anyways."

Nani gave a nod. "Phew. I'm glad. Anyway..." she looked behind her towards the entrance of the hut. "My boss is out the back. I need to keep working."

"Okeydokey," responded Jumba. "626 remaining here with you?"

"Ih," I said over her shoulder to a tree, as that was what I was staring at.

"Very well. Will head back home. Got things to do."

I felt my father pick up my ear and run it through his fingers before he left. Nani held me as she was and peered around to the back of the hut. Her boss was talking to what I guessed was a customer. He came over to us and noticed me in her arms.

"Nani, what is that?"

"Mr Wong, this is my dog, Stitch. Uh... I hope you don't mind him being here with us today. Nobody is home right now to look after him."

He paused for a moment, giving a small sigh. "Okay. As long as he doesn't get in the way, we have a lot to do!"

"Oh, he won't Mr Wong."

Nani pulled me back and stared at me before putting me down. I just followed her around and watched her as she worked, trying not to do anything in front of her boss that would make it obvious I wasn't a 'dog' (as much as I despised it). He did stare at me more than a few times and it made me feel uncomfortable.

"So, what species is he? I do not recall ever seeing a blue dog before," her boss asked her as a customer walked away and he went back to pulling boxes inside.

I could tell Nani froze up. We looked at each other. "Uh... he's an... um..."

I couldn't say anything so I just looked at her boss. He looked confused.

"...blue-furred... ectoplasmic detection dog!"

I almost snorted. She'd clearly got this from Lilo. Mr Wong just gave her a bizarre look. "Uh... okay. Never heard of that breed Nani."

"He's extremely rare."

"Ah..." Mr Wong responded to her, shrugging and just continuing what he was doing. I sat against the wall cross-legged, watching them as they worked. It was too uncomfortable sitting like a dog for me for long periods of time. Mr Wong had noticed but thankfully didn't seem too worried about me and more intent on setting back up the hut. Eventually though they got to the heavier equipment and started contemplating on what to do. I knew both of them were incapable of lifting it. Nani kept throwing me glances.

"Hm... perhaps I can get a few more people to come help us. I'll go out and look around the imitation Muscle Beach."

As he left, Nani pulled me outside. "Okay Stitch, you're going to have to do this quick."

"How Naanee explain?"

"Um... I'll just tell him I found some people while he was gone. I know where he's headed and its a small distance away on the other side of the beach, so there is enough time. Leave it to me, you just bring everything in, okay?"

"Okay," I told her as she gave me a pat on the head.

She watched me as I moved back in the shake machine before restoring some furniture and a long wooden bench that made up the front counter. Once all the heavy stuff was back in place she offered me a drink. I wasn't thirsty but I had it anyway.

"Dougabba."

"It's incredible how you can do that."

I grinned at her. "Could lift whole hut with Naanee and furniture inside, still light for Stitch."

"How... how can you lift so much weight being so tiny?"

I shrugged. "Strong bones and muscles."

Mr Wong came back in a few moments later. "Okay Nani, I found-" he was cut off when he noticed everything back in place and looked shocked. "How on earth?!"

"It's okay Mr Wong. I found a few customers to help while you were gone. They came pretty much instantly."

He looked confused. "Oh.. well... okay then."

Two men were behind him, but they turned and left when they realised they weren't needed. I could tell Mr Wong was having a hard time believing her but he didn't question it. I just sat back down again and watched them as they worked.

The hours passed by and I started to get bored. Nani noticed.

"Stitch? You can go and play on the beach if you like," she addressed me when she noticed I was fidgeting while her boss had his back turned. "I'll be here for another hour, then we can head home."

Mr Wong was in there so I just ran out of the door without acknowledging her. He seemed surprised and I could hear him asking how I understood her so well, but she just responded that I'd been trained up to do so. Bleh.

I walked down along the beach. A few of the humans looked at me but I was used to being stared at by the residents and tourists. I stood out quite a bit, being blue. I sat down on the sand underneath a palm tree and stared out at the ocean. This wasn't the same without Lilo being here. Normally we chased each other and ran through the water, or played football with a ball of seaweed. We couldn't afford very much.

As I thought about that, an idea occurred to me. Looking in the direction of the hut to make sure Nani wasn't looking out to me, I turned and ran back into town.

* * *

Mr Kuakini was standing out the front of his store, watching three workers going back and forth from a truck. They had delivered new floorboards and were starting to install them. I peered at him from around a wall two stores down. I was in the same park I'd been electrocuted in. All of the debris was gone and I noticed the power-line and pole had been restored.

He couldn't see me. I watched him like this for a while in contemplation. At least fifteen minutes or so but then to my shock he looked up and directly at me. I ducked back around the corner.

Damn it. Perhaps he had noticed me after all. I underestimated humans too much sometimes.

I was about to run when he came around the corner with his arms behind his back. I backed away from the wall and stared up at him.

"It is you again!" he spoke. "I noticed you watching me from over there."

I remained quiet. He bent down to my level. I didn't know what to do.

"I know you are very smart, I wonder why you watch me like this. Is there something you want?"

I stared back at him.

I'd come here because I wanted to ask him about working for him but as the situation had settled in I'd realised what I was doing. I was willing to expose my secret to a stranger to help Nani out. Nani had told me that Jumba and Lilo would not approve of this and I knew she was correct. I barely approved of what I was doing myself but I knew that Nani was really struggling and stressed. Being alone with her the other night had made that evident to me. She had enjoyed the movie the best she could although I could tell it had been on her mind the whole time.

She was back at work and that seemed to be going okay but I also knew that David was on the verge of loosing his job. If he did lose it I knew she was going to be even more stressed, especially with her baby.

I had to do something!

Mr Kuakini had stood up and turned to head back as I contemplated. This was my only chance. I couldn't get his attention in front of the workers and I did doubt there would be another moment where he would be alone without people around.

"Wait!"

I clenched my fists. I just hoped this risk was worth it.

He paused in shock and slowly turned to face me, looking around. He was beside himself.

"Did... did..." he started, eyes wide.

"Yes, I can talk."

His jaw dropped open. "Incredible... what are you?"

I shook my head. "No worry about that. I need to ask you something."

"Okay..." he said in hesitation. I could tell he was shook up, but he continued. "Go on."

"I need work. Job."

"A... a job? You?!"

I nodded. "Naanee... having baby. David about to lose job. She is stressed," I spoke slowly to try and be as clear as I could. "I want to help out. Perhaps, give Stitch job?"

"But..." he was distracted when he heard the workers calling out for him. "How? How can you work?"

"By working?"

He put his hand to his head. "Look, come back later, okay? I can talk about this with you then, in the store. I need to deal with this."

"Okay. I come back later."

He watched me as I turned and ran back to the beach. I sincerely hoped he wasn't going to tell anybody that I could talk, otherwise I'd be in trouble.

* * *

Nani was finishing up by the time I arrived back. She picked me up.

"Mr Wong has left. Things went well today. Perhaps things might be looking up a bit for me finally."

I nodded slowly, now even more worried about my situation with Mr Kuakini.

Nani carried me over to the buggy, putting me inside and climbing in beside me. As we headed back home she seemed cheerful but she did pick up on the fact that something was bothering me.

"You okay? You seem kinda distant. Is it about your ship?"

I looked at her, flipping up my ears.

"Huh? Oh, naga... just nervous about dance," I somewhat lied.

"Oh. Today is the last class, right?"

"Ih."

"You'll be right Stitch! I bet you two will win!"

I nodded. It would be nice if we did and I could imagine how happy it would make Lilo.

"Want something for lunch on the way home?"

"Okeytaka."

Nani drove to the local take away store and got us some hot chips while I waited in the buggy. I sat and thought about Mr Kuakini wondering if he would agree to let me work for him for a while. At least until I had enough to help Nani out. I watched people go into the shop as well as come back out. A few of them were talking about my ship from earlier that day but I could hear another person pipe up about the carnival, reassuring me that Cobra's agents had done their job. It made me wonder what was going to happen to it. I had a feeling that Jumba would probably try to restore it. He loved restoring things.

It would be pretty cool if he did. I wanted to see Lilo's face light up from being in it. The hovercraft was nothing compared to the cruiser.

Nani climbed back into the car beside me and handed me over a vanilla shake and small bucket of chips with chicken salt.

"Mmm... takka!" I said to her as I popped some into my mouth. She smiled and ate hers.

"Stitch?" she addressed me a few moments later. I looked at her while chewing.

"Ih?"

She sighed and hesitated but then spoke to me.

"I plan on telling the family tomorrow night about the baby. But I'm nervous about it. Since David doesn't know, I'm not sure how he's going to react with his job situation. I need your support."

I smiled at her. "Naanee, David will be happy about baby. Job not matter to him for that."

"Not matter?" she repeated.

"Ih. Meega mean like... not matter at that time. Very happy news to him. He love you."

"I know. I just don't want to stress him out. I'm already stressed as it is. If he was stressed too, it could be bad for both of us. Also for my child. I need to be in good health."

"Stitch help out, like promised," I told her. "Jumba, Pleakley help out too. And Lilo."

She sighed, but then laughed slightly. "Not sure how I'd feel about Pleakley helping out. The Walking Noodle would probably try to put a wig and lipstick on my baby."

I giggled. "Why call him Walking Noodle?" I asked her.

"Because he looks like one. Or a tripod. You know, those things you put cameras on?" she said to me, noticing my confusion.

"Do you not like Pleakley?" I asked her.

"Of course I like him. He can be annoying but he's still o'hana. That time we chased after you when you tried to leave he wanted to drive. It always has to be about him sometimes."

"Just how he is," I told her. "He care about Jumba. They best friends."

"I know," she responded, putting her hand on my head.

"What... Naanee think about me?" I asked her as she did that.

She looked surprised. "Well... I think you're very loyal, especially to Lilo. I think you care deeply for your family and I think you're very caring and selfless. I know that Jumba originally designed you to destroy things, but I can't imagine it now. You're pure, Stitch. You really proved that to me recently."

I put a paw to my chest. I knew he'd designed me to do far worse than that.

"Naanee?" I asked her quietly.

"Yes?"

"I... uh. If... if I did... something bad... very bad, but isa beyond my control, would... would Naanee still love me? See Stitch the same?"

She looked alarmed. "Bad? Like what? Break things?"

I clenched my paw. "Naga... worse. Hurt people, but not mean to!" I squeaked and squeezed my eyes closed before peeking at her. "Would yuuga still love me?"

She stared at me for the longest time at that. "Well... you scratched Lilo when you glitched but we all know you didn't mean it. You didn't mean any of the things you did because you weren't yourself at the time and your reaction of taking the ship to go find an isolated planet to live on told us more than we needed to know about how badly it affected you. Is that what you're referring to?"

I knew that Nani thought by 'hurting' people I only meant scratching them. I'd actually meant far worse but I just nodded slowly. I couldn't tell her anything more but I did want to see how she reacted to that notion. She just reached over and held my paw tightly, running her fingers along my claws.

"Stitch... are you scared of your glitch coming back?" she asked me quietly and I nodded sadly.

"Come here..."

She picked me up out of the seat and set me in her lap, putting her arms around me in a hug. I turned around and put my head against her chest.

"Stitch scared... something happening to him, but don't know..." I told her quietly.

"Oh sweetie," she responded and I looked up at her. She'd never called me that before. She tilted my head up towards her. "If something happens, I'm sure that Jumba would be right on top of it to fix it. You know how he has been lately. Very overprotective and worried. Doing all those tests."

"Ih..." I nodded. She was right, Jumba was already on top of things. "But... Stitch scared. Naga want to hurt Lilo, or o'hana. Naga want Lilo to turn on meega. If did, Stitch could not handle it."

"Stitch, Lilo isn't ever going to turn on you. I can promise you that."

"How know?"

She pushed my head to her chest. "Because I know my sister. After you died, she was devastated. Worse than what I'd seen her when I had to tell her the news about our parents not coming home. Even though you came back, that night when you were with Jumba, Lilo broke in my arms. She told me everything about how she'd been towards you and that she hated herself for it. For not listening to you and understanding that you were dealing with something bad yourself. Something that was killing you. She hated herself and kept beating herself up over it terribly and I know she still does."

"I've had to stop her hitting herself a few times as her way of 'punishing' herself. Your death, on top of already having to deal with our parents death, has mentally affected her. She's very young but she's mostly had to fend for herself since their death. Both of us have. So that is why she's a little bit more mature in some aspects but not in others. I've had to teach her things, like going out and shopping and doing the washing and cooking. Most thing kids rely on parents for. Kids should be outside playing and enjoying their youth, not dealing with adult responsibilities, so I try to do as much as I can. But, that being said Stitch, it's also why she's so afraid of angering that fish in the ocean. The one she brings a sandwich. Because our parents died on a rainy night, she believes that her fish controls the weather and wants to keep it happy to prevent herself from losing anybody else. When you died, she believed it was her fault because she forgot to feed him from being so wrapped up in her dance."

I cringed at hearing that. It made me feel awful.

"She couldn't live without you, Stitch. You mean too much to her. You haven't seen it, but a few times you've left the room I've noticed her begin to cry as you leave. She's very attached, yes, but it's just because she loves you so much. You filled that void our parents left and you mean the world to her, Stitch. If you hadn't of come back, I don't know what might have happened to my little sister, already being broken enough as it was."

I closed my eyes trying to hold back tears. Nani continued.

"So even if you did something, she will always forgive you for it. She would never hold it against you, no matter how bad it may be. Like when you broke her lamp. How long was she upset for?"

"Not long."

"There you go."

I sighed. When I opened my eyes, Nani noticed I was slightly upset and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"It's okay..."

I wondered if Nani would still say the same things about me if she knew my real past. That I'd been a murderer. With all of this strange stuff happening to me lately, I did have a feeling something was going to happen. It was just a matter of time until it did.

It scared the wits out of me and I clutched at Nani's shirt. She seemed to sense this was getting to me and just held me supportively for a little while, gazing out of the window at people passing by.

"Did you like the chips?" she asked me shortly after, breaking the silence.

I nodded. I felt her tweak my tail gently before she kissed my head and put me back in the passengers seat.

"We better head back," she told me, putting on some music. "Oh and Stitch?"

I looked at her, but my ears remained down. "Ih?"

It would be hard for Lilo to stay mad at you," she told me and I tilted my head in response.

"You're very cute."

I gave her a smile. "Dougabba."

She nodded before starting up the engine of the buggy to drive us home.

* * *

Shortly after, I was ready to go to our final hula class before the dance. Lilo was already in her costume, hyped and ready to go. I had put mine on too. Nani took another picture of us and Lilo pulled me close to her.

"This is it Stitch!" she told me. "The last practice before our big dance tomorrow night."

"Ih!"

"Are you ready?"

"Yep!" I grinned at her.

She took my paw and we raced down to the buggy. Lilo didn't want to be late today. She bounced about in the back seat and I climbed in beside her.

"Lilo happy?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" she responded. "Jumba told me about the ship you crashed here in! I can't wait to see it! Oh, and while you were out today with Nani, Jumba also helped me with my costume a bit. The werewolf one. I fed Pudge and then when I got home we worked on it!"

I felt my heart sink a little. "Oh... what he do?"

"Made it look a bit more realistic for me! Not the mask though. He didn't want to go near that for some reason."

I let out a small sigh of relief, but it still didn't make me feel any better. I couldn't tell Lilo not to wear the mask though because she would want to know why.

"How more realistic?"

"He put claws in the gloves for me. Kinda like yours. He did something to the tail so it's bouncy and doesn't flop down. He also made a proper head cover for me so that my ears look more like werewolf ears from the side. You'll see what I mean when I show you later on. It looks amazing, like I'm a REAL wolf! RAWR!"

She clawed at the air and tried to growl. I just looked towards my lap.

"Stitch?" Lilo asked me at that, instantly sensing something was wrong and she stopped playing. "What is it? Do you not want to see?"

"I want to see scary Lilo," I told her, smiling at her.

"Okay..." she responded slowly. "I just thought you'd be more excited about it, that's all."

"I am," I told her, though I actually wasn't, I was terrified.

"Right," she smiled at me.

Nani climbed into the car at that moment and drove us to the school. As she reversed down the driveway I looked out the window, as did Lilo. They'd started trying to fill up the hole in the road. It was going to take them a long time.

Once Nani had pulled up at the Kaiaulu halau, she turned back to look at us. "I'll pick you both up here at five thirty sharp."

"Okay Nani. Come on Stitch!"

I said goodbye to Nani and climbed out with Lilo. We walked into the school. The other girls hadn't arrived yet and we were early.

"Aloha Lilo, Stitch," Moses greeted us. It made me happy he was addressing me as a student now and saw me as an equal sentient being. For years I'd been ignored and it was a little worse when he was hesitant to let me back into the class.

"Ready for final rehearsal today?"

"Yep! We've been working real hard kumu!"

"Fantastic, Lilo. I'm sure you two are going to be amazing," he continued. "Now Lilo... Mertle will be back in class today. I told her she needed to change her dance if she didn't want to be disqualified and I gave her a second chance. But I just want you to carry on as you have been and not worry about her, okay?"

Lilo sighed. "Okay kumu."

Moses looked at me. "Stitch, I have also instructed Mertle's mother to tell her to leave both you and Lilo alone. I know how defensive you can get but please try not to let her bother you today, even if she is taunting your friend. This is the final rehearsal before tomorrow and I want it to run smoothly so everybody can dance before we finish up."

I sighed. "I'll try."

"Good." he smiled at us.

I turned to face Lilo as Moses walked over to prepare the lesson. "Lilo... just remember what I told you. Mertle isa juli soweetsa eeka achi-baba's. Isa ika ma coota et toobaga."

Lilo smiled at that. "I know."

"Naga let get to you. I'm here, okey...?"

"...dokey!" she finished. "Okay Stitch."

We hugged. Moses watched us as we did so, smiling.

Lilo and I sat down together by the stage and we started playing a few of her favourite hand games with each other. Moses expression changed dramatically when he saw my extra arms and he watched me in disbelief. He looked amazed.

Eventually he walked over to us. Lilo looked up but didn't stop what she was doing. "Oh, hi kumu."

"Stitch has four arms?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Lilo said happily. "Isn't it cool? He can hide them in his body. It's hard to keep up with him sometimes."

I looked at Moses. He tapped his finger to his chin as he watched us. "Incredible."

"Stitch looks cool in his alien form!" Lilo smiled. "Show him, Stitch!"

I did as she asked, releasing my antennae and back spines. Moses was flawed. I grinned at him before pulling my extra features back in. I didn't want the door to open and other people to see me.

"How does he hide them?" Moses asked.

Lilo shrugged. "I don't remember how, but it's cool. Jumba created him that way."

"I agree, Lilo," Moses responded, heading back over to his desk.

The other girls, including Mertle, eventually arrived. Lilo and I continued and ignored them as they giggled at us and came forth to sit down behind us. Mertle looked agitated, but she had on a costume very different from the one she was going to be dancing in before. I wondered what her dance was about now since her ego had been knocked down a peg.

Lilo sat close to me. We stopped playing our game and watched Moses as he started the lesson. The girls mostly left us alone but I did hear them whispering nasty things about Lilo to each other. I turned around and gave them daggers each time they did. Mertle stuck out her tongue at me. I just ignored it and turned around, feeling something hit my back. On reflex I stood up and growled.

Moses looked agitated. "Stitch..."

Mertle smirked at that, but then her face dropped slightly when Moses looked at her. "Mertle, you are this close to being disqualified. If you throw one more paper ball, or do anything else to Lilo or Stitch, then you are out. Final warning."

Mertle just crossed her arms. "Hmph."

I was glad Lilo didn't turn around. She was not letting them get to her, just as I'd told her. Mertle did think it was odd how Moses was addressing me as well though. I heard her whisper to Elena about it.

Moses made the lesson shorter today so that we had more time for the final rehearsal. The three other girls went first and then Moses called us up. Lilo and I climbed onto the stage.

"Ignore Mertle..." I whispered to her and she nodded, heading over to get into position as I went behind the curtain. She drew in a breath and began her lines. I waited for my cue but ended up hearing that creepy laugh again. This time much louder than before. It made me hesitate before I growled and extended my claws, sensing something there.

A few moments later something black lunged at me from the darkness of the stage behind me and I roared out swiping at the air. The room spun for a few moments and I felt myself fall against a prop, knocking it down.

I blacked out for a moment or so. When I came around, Moses and Lilo were standing over me, Lilo looking frantic. The other girls had also come forth to see but Moses kept them back.

"Stitch! What happened?! Are you okay?"

I pushed myself up and rubbed my head. "Felt dizzy..." I told her quietly. "Where thing go?"

Moses looked confused, as did Lilo. He walked back over to me once the other girls were gone. They must have gone to sit back in their seats.

"What... thing?"

"Black thing. Stitch turn around agatoo. Ah-chooga moopa meega. "

Moses looked at Lilo. "Huh?"

"He says it happened when he turned around," she told him. "Something went to attack him."

"What do you mean, Stitch? There is nothing else here," Moses said to me. Lilo held my paw in concern.

I rubbed my head. "Meecha da inga tu smishta... abata iki."

"Do you want a drink?" Moses asked me. "You don't have to dance if you're not feeling well."

"No, I okay. I'll have a drink..."

Lilo helped me up and I wobbled slightly. Moses noticed this and picked me up, carrying me out and sitting me down on the side of the stage. He brought me a drink.

Aleka, Yuki and Elena actually looked worried. Mertle had a strange expression on her face.

"It's alright keiki, Stitch isn't feeling too good. I'm going to get him some water, then you can do your dance Mertle so we can continue."

I knew they were watching me. Lilo rubbed my back in concern as I drank some water once Moses handed a glass to me. She put her head near mine so the others didn't hear us.

"Soka Lilo..." I said to her sadly. "I ruin dance... I so sorry..."

"No!" she said to me, sounding just as sad. "No, don't be sorry! You're far more important to me, Stitch. I would rather you be okay than do our dance."

"I do dance... just need to sit for little while."

"Take as long as you need..." she kissed my cheek, sitting down beside me. Mertle laughed slightly but the other three girls still looked concerned.

Moses instructed Mertle to perform. I turned around and watched from my position on the stage. Lilo went over to sit with the other girls but kept glancing across to me.

Her dance this time wasn't about a real-estate promotion, but something else involving a story of a girl being tormented by two evil trolls and how her princess powers overcame them. I just stared at her deadpan when she faced me. I knew that was a masked dance about me and Lilo. For a moment or so I thought she was going to try and push me off the stage from the look she gave me but she didn't. I kinda wanted her to because then she'd be disqualified.

Once she finished, everybody clapped. I didn't. I just watched her with my head still in my paw. Lilo clapped very slightly but Mertle just sneered at me.

She went to speak but Moses cleared his throat. She left the stage and I rubbed my head again, feeling dizzy once more.

"Stitch, are you up to dancing?" Moses addressed me at that and I looked up. Everybody was watching me. I couldn't talk so I just stood up and headed back into position for our dance. Lilo smiled and got up quickly, also getting into position.

I tried my best to dance with her. I couldn't let her down. When I tripped over she was understanding and helped me up. We managed to complete our dance and Moses and the girls clapped with the exception of Mertle.

"We can see Jumba as soon as we get home," Lilo told me. "I'm sure he can find out what's going on."

I knew it was unlikely, considering he'd told me that the fail-safe was operational and the encryption was working. He'd checked me thoroughly. I just wasn't feeling well. That had to be it. I'd slept out in the woods after all, maybe I'd just picked up a slight cold.

I waved my paw at Lilo as we sat back down. "Just not feeling well. Sure it will pass."

"I think you should tell him anyway... please, Stitch. I'm worried about you. If you don't I will."

"Okay..." I told her and she hugged me.

The last part of the final rehearsal took place with us all dancing together. Our dance was fully fleshed out. Lilo and I danced in the middle with the four girls surrounding us. I tripped again (not because I was unwell, but because I was clumsy) and fell down against Elena, who was alarmed. She stared at me in disbelief as I pulled myself away from her but I'd felt her put her hand on my leg briefly and wondered why she did so. When she did it again I realised she was just feeling my fur curiously. I wasn't in the mood to be angry about it. I was just glad the girls were showing a little bit more respect for me after knowing I wasn't feeling good. It was unusual considering before they'd been scared of me but I had a small feeling Moses might have had a talk to them at some point after Mertle's bullying got out of hand.

"He's so fluffy" I heard Elena whisper to Yuki beside her. Lilo smiled at that but Mertle looked at her friend as if she'd grown another head. I just smirked.

"Girls, continue please," Moses said to us.

We continued. I forced myself to pay attention and not trip up again. I managed to do so successfully and we finally bowed as the dance ended before sitting back down.

"Well done keiki!" Moses addressed us all once we finished up the final rehearsal. "You've all worked exceptionally hard and I know you'll all be wonderful tomorrow night when we perform. We have a fair few guests attending tomorrow, as well as my friends from out of state who are flying over for a few days. The raffle idea was a big hit, Lilo."

I smiled as Lilo beamed. I remembered what Mertle had said about her donating old bandages. Stupid mean brat.

"I want you all to arrive an hour early tomorrow to help finalise setting up. As guests arrive, they will be issued raffle tickets upon entry. After the last dance, I will be announcing the winner of the raffle as well as the winner of the dance competition and then after that will be food and beverages before the night will close with a small dance party."

Lilo grinned at me at that. It would be the perfect time for us to scare Mertle.

"I'm sure it will be a wonderful evening for us to all celebrate the spirit of aloha," Moses smiled at us. "I'll see you all here tomorrow at six on the dot. I insist you come in your final costumes but if you need to change here you may do so. Mahalo class, aloha nui loa. "

Moses dismissed the class. Lilo took my paw and we headed outside to meet Nani. It had been an interesting lesson.

* * *

I didn't see Jumba straight away when we got back home. Instead, while Lilo was busy helping Nani with some housework, I seized the opportunity to sneak out and ran into town to Kuakini's shop.

He wasn't outside this time and it seemed quiet, so I walked up to the door and peered inside. There was a closed sign on the door and I wondered if he'd gone home. Sighing, I turned to leave when I heard the bell on the door chime and turned back. It had opened slightly.

"Stitch, right?"

I stared at him.

He opened the door further and gestured. I quickly went inside and he shut the door behind us. He led me to the back of the store which was a loading area where we were out of view of the main road windows. I was surprised by this but I also knew he was being considerate. It would look very strange for somebody passing by to look in and see him talking to me so intently.

"Tell me. I wasn't imagining things before, right? You can talk and you've come here to ask me about work?"

I looked up at him and nodded.

He looked at me in disbelief again and sat down on a stool that was in there.

"Well then... why is it you want to work here?"

"Help out Naanee," I said and he looked shocked for a moment or so at hearing my voice again. He didn't interrupt me though.

"She dealing with a lot. David might lose job. Very stressed, so I want to help."

"David Kawena? The local surf boy?"

"Ih."

He breathed in deeply in a sigh before letting it out slowly. "Well, uh... being what you are, what exactly can you do here? I would not think that you would work in front of the customers. They'd be asking about you."

"No," I shook my head. "I do work not around humans. Morning, night. Do what help you."

He looked confused. I tried again.

"I work what you need help with."

He nodded. "Well, mostly stock work, such as restocking the shelves and unpacking the boxes out back. Are you capable of that? Some of the stuff is heavy. You're very small."

I laughed. "So?"

He gave me a strange look. "Alright then. Demonstrate to me that you can lift the boxes and I'll have a think about it."

"No problem."

I knew what he was expecting. He was expecting me to struggle. I went over to a pile of boxes filled with stock and went to pick one up pretending to have difficulty. I grunted.

He looked at me. "Can you lift it? If not, then I'm afraid I cannot have you doing work for me on account of you injuring yourself."

"No," I told him, feigning sadness. "I cannot."

He pointed to a smaller box. "Even that one?"

I went over and did the same thing. "Well then, I'm afraid it's a no Stitch. I don't want to have to explain anything to your family when they are stressed as it is if you were to hurt yourself."

He was about to usher me out, but I raised a paw and pointed to a huge stack of boxes beside a forklift. They were all taped together and there were at least six of them. They were towering over me and also went over Mr Kuakini's head.

"What about it?"

"Let me try that one."

He looked at me strangely. "Very funny. Come on, I need to close up."

I just went over to the boxes and crouched to pick them up, pretending to struggle.

"Stitch, please do not waste my time like this. I nee-"

He cut himself off pretty quickly when I lifted the entire stack of boxes above my head with one hand. His jaw dropped open again as I put them down before going over and lifting up the forklift in the same manner.

He fell to the floor.

"You... you can..."

I grinned at him. "No worry about Stitch being hurt. I am indestructible."

A look of realisation seemed to hit him. "So that explains why you were electrocuted and not hurt! I almost forgot about that! But... how? How are you able to do these things? They are superhuman! Not possible!"

"To humans, maybe," I responded. "To Stitch, very easy."

"But how?!"

I sighed. "I... cannot say."

He stood up at that and approached me. I backed off slightly, a little apprehensive. He just crouched down in front of me though.

"You're not a dog, are you."

I stared at him. He stared back at me.

I shook my head.

"What are you, Stitch?"

I sighed. I'd already shown him this much. I couldn't back down now.

"I am an alien."

He shouted at that and pulled backwards from me, bashing into the table behind him. I darted forth and caught a glass that fell off.

"WHAT?!"

"Alien!" I repeated. "From space."

"No... no, that's not possible."

"Really?" I responded. I showed him my extra features and he shouted again. Eventually though he calmed down. He reached out shakily and touched my head.

"You're an alien... so then there are aliens on earth?!"

I nodded. "Shh. Is big secret."

He rubbed at his head. "Wow... okay. Well... then, yes in that case, you can do some jobs for me. Bear in mind I cannot afford to pay you very much at the moment as I am struggling myself, but the extra help while repairs are underway is much appreciated. I hope that will help your family out at least. Plus there are some things I cannot move myself so this is a bit of a godsend."

I smiled. "Ih! Dougabba!"

He looked at me oddly.

"Means thank you."

"Oh. You're welcome," he responded. He was about to usher me out but turned to face me again.

"Does your family know about this?"

"No," I shook my head. "Only Naanee. She not know I am doing this now though."

"I guess I'd better not say anything then," Mr Kuakini said to me.

"No, please don't."

He nodded. "Alright. I want you here next Monday morning at five thirty. You can help me for a few hours and then go home before your family gets up. I normally start very early. Can you manage that?"

"Okeydokey."

He nodded. "How is Lilo, by the way? Is she better?"

"Yes. She is okay."

"I hope she understands I am very stressed and didn't mean to yell at her. You scared me. Anyway, I'll let you go home now."

I gave him a thumbs up before leaving. He waved to me as I darted back home.

I was elated.

Finally my stupid dog appearance wasn't hindering me and I was able to help my family out a bit. I had a feeling Mr Kuakini was like Moses. He wasn't going to exploit my secret. I was glad about that but I knew that I still had to be wary though.

* * *

I managed to slip back inside quietly but Pleakley was on the computer and looked up at me. I froze.

"Hello Little Monster. Where did you run off to?"

Rats. I put my paw to my forehead. "Others know?"

"No. Only Jumba. Lilo and Nani are out the back gardening before it rains again."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, no tell them."

He shrugged at me, but didn't seem to care enough. I went up to Jumba and he ushered me into his bedroom.

"626! You're home! Little girl told me briefly you had strange incident at hula school."

I nodded. "Got dizzy. Saw something. It tried to attack me."

He frowned. "Strange. Still, let's do another scan. Climb in."

I climbed into the scanner and once again it spun around. This time though, I did feel sick. I had to scramble out halfway through the scan and rush to the bathroom. Jumba was right behind me as I heaved my guts into the toilet. He rubbed my back.

"My poor little creation..." he said to me, handing me a tissue. "Right! I am getting to bottom of this!"

He picked me up and carried me back up to his room. Instead of putting me back in the scanner, he used his other method, which was placing me in his dome scanner. The scan took longer but was far more thorough.

The results printed out and he made a noise of frustration. "Eeesh. Once again, results returning as normal 626. Nothing out of ordinary! I truly cannot explain why! Is my machinery going kaput?"

I put a paw on his knee. "Naga. I think I just pick up bug from sleeping in woods."

"I hope so, 626..." he responded. "Perhaps that is case, as results not showing anything negative. But even so, I'd be warned at the very least. No... there is something missing. There has to be!"

I gave a nod. "Well... meecha wait and see if goes away. Stitch feel okay now."

I felt terrible for my father. He looked so stressed and unsure and he wasn't himself. He looked at me. "Keep me updated, 626. Please. I will continue trying to solve this."

"I will."

He sighed. "Oh... I fixed up little girls costume today. She requested it. Wanted to look more like that earth creature but rest assured I did not tamper with mask, on account of what you told me. Be careful though."

I nodded. "Ih, she told me."

"I see. Anyway, I need to look further into this. If I need you again I will call for you 626."

"Ih."

I hugged my creator before I left the bedroom and headed back downstairs. Pleakley was still on the computer. I just sighed and sat on the couch, wondering what was going to come of things.

I sincerely hoped nothing would happen tomorrow night at the dance competition. I'd ruined Lilo's dance once, she didn't need me ruining it again. Nani had reassured me that Lilo would never turn on me but I had a feeling it would be otherwise if she knew the real side of me, or ever saw it. I was capable of killing her through my original programming. I was capable of killing everybody on the island. I hated myself for it. I hated myself for even having those thoughts, but they would always be a part of me. The encryption was strongly in place but I wished I could switch of being aware of what I truly was. Pleakley seemed to notice my inner turmoil and battle with my thoughts on the couch and looked over to me.

"Are you okay Little Monster?"

I clutched my head and looked up at him. "Stitch okay..." I told him softly.

"...I'm okay."

Deep inside I knew I wasn't.


	21. The Dance Ceremony

I had another bad dream that night. It woke me from my sleep and I sat up panting slightly. I needed a drink. I perked my ears and I could hear Lilo breathing deeply above me in her bunk so I knew she was in a deep sleep. I looked at the time. It was approaching midnight.

As quietly as I could I pushed back my covers and headed downstairs. Lilo was a light sleeper and one small noise was enough to jerk her out of even a deep sleep.

The corridor was dark. I guessed everybody else was asleep. I passed by Nani's room but saw that her light was on. She was probably up reading.

Heading into the kitchen, I climbed up to the glass cupboard, opening it up to get a glass before climbing back down to the tap and filling it up. As I headed back out to go up to the dome, Nani's door opened. She paused and stared at me. I stared back up at her.

"Oh... Stitch. What are you doing up?"

"Had bad dream..." I told her, looking away from her. "Woke meega up."

"Are you okay?" she asked me. "It wasn't because of today, was it?"

I sighed. She picked me up and brought me into her bedroom, sitting me down on her bed. I stared at her curiously as I had a drink. She sat down beside me after closing her door, taking the glass from me once I'd had my fill and putting it on her bedside table. I watched her.

I'd rarely been in her bedroom. It hadn't changed much over the past few years. I noticed a picture on her bedside table of her parents. Lilo's mother and father.

She noticed me staring at it and picked it up, handing it to me. I put my paw over it.

"What... parents like?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Well... mom loved to knit. She would sit for hours after work in front of the television knitting and getting so lost that sometimes she forgot to start the dinner. A few times Lilo tried to help her but she could never get the hang of it. She made Lilo a few cardigans and a beanie and scarf. I keep those in my closet because they are special to her and she doesn't want to wear them. She used to wear them back when our parents were alive but once they died she stopped. She put a lot of things away and out of sight, except for the hula lamp. She cherishes that."

I looked at Nani before looking back at the picture. Nani put her hand on my back, rubbing me gently.

"Our father was eccentric. He worked as an engineer for a while at the airport, fixing up the smaller planes. On the weekends he would take us out places. Sometimes to the beach, or fishing or even to the movies. Sometimes we went on bike rides. My mother worked at Kiki's for a while. My dad lost his job shortly before his death."

I perked at that. "Place we eat cake?"

Nani nodded.

"Why lose job?" I asked.

"They cut back some of the staff. He took voluntary redundancy. He tried to hide how it affected him for the sake of Lilo, but I knew he was down about it. My mother worked longer hours as a result. Eventually though she quit Kiki's and went to a new place, but that went out of business. I took up a job as a waitress to help out while dad tried to find another job, but he didn't have much luck."

I remembered Nani's old waitress job. I was the one to make her lose it.

"Both of them were stressed, so I suggested to them they take a break," Nani looked away from me. I knew where this was going.

"So a week later from that dad organised to take mom out to dinner. They were going to stay overnight at a resort. Just as a 'pick-me-up' sort of thing. They needed it. I took the weekend off work to babysit Lilo."

I put my paw on Nani's hand. She sighed.

"The weather was awful. I told dad to be careful, driving out in those conditions. They were similar to the storm we had here earlier this week. When they left, I got a bad feeling. I put Lilo to bed. Thankfully she'd told them she loved them before they left. It was a normal routine, but that would be the last time she told them so. I was falling asleep on the couch when there was a knock on the door."

"What happen...?" I asked quietly, unsure if she was up to telling me.

"I thought it was them coming back, but there were two police officers. I knew straight away. They died on impact Stitch. Apparently a truck driver was going too fast around a bend. He lost control and skidded across the road, taking out my parents car. They wouldn't let me go there to see them."

I put my head against Nani's side.

"I did have to identify the bodies though. That was the hardest moment of my life. The second was explaining the concept to Lilo. She had just turned five. She went mute for weeks and it was months before she was back to herself. Our aunt came and stayed for a while to help out while I had to sort out everything. Like my parents will money and cancelling credit cards as well as closing all their accounts. I pretty much went from a big sister to an adult in one night. The funeral was hard. Thankfully my aunt helped with that too but she had to go back home eventually. I still had to work as down as I was. I had to keep going, for the sake of Lilo. But Lilo coped in her own ways. She made that doll Scrump and called it her best friend. I made sure she kept up her hula lessons. They barely kept her happy but she still tried to put on a smile, even though I knew she was being bullied. "

I nodded.

"The night before we adopted you, I overheard Lilo make a wish. We saw something fall from the sky and crash in the woodlands. Lilo thought it was a falling star so she wished for somebody to be her friend. That's when I had the idea to take her to the pound and get her a dog. She could have a friend to take care of and play with and I knew a dog would be the one thing to lift her spirits. A dog wouldn't judge her. She loved animals."

"Naga star," I responded instantly to that. "Was my ship."

"It was?!"

I nodded. "Stitch crash to earth."

"But... how did you end up at the pound?"

I laughed. "Stitch walked onto highway. Had small interaction with a frog. I had no idea where I was. Then big lights and I was run over. Knocked out. They thought I was dog so took me to pound."

Nani nodded. "Well, that makes sense. I always wondered why it was green."

I nodded. "Very hot," I twisted my paws about in my lap. "Would parents have liked Stitch?"

Nani smiled. "You bet. Too bad you never had a chance to meet them."

"Yeah. Though Stitch tell Lilo, if parents alive, we might not have met. Become o'hana."

Nani thought about this but then she nodded. "You came along at the right time. I'm just glad things worked out how they did. Lilo's finally happy again now. You were the one thing she needed."

"I know," I smiled. "She change me."

"She certainly did!" Nani responded, hugging me tightly. I giggled before things went quiet between us.

"Naanee?" I said to her after a few moments and she looked at me.

"Yes?"

"I... soka. For everything."

She looked puzzled. I continued.

"Ruining family. Making Naanee lose job. Destroying home."

She stared at me but then stroked my ear. "Oh Stitch... none of that matters now because everything worked out okay in the end. Sometimes the worst needs to happen before things start looking up and usually it just makes you stronger in the end. I went through that experience with my parents. But now, I have you and Jumba and Pleakley to look after. The three of you joining our o'hana made us closer than ever."

I smiled. "No hate me?"

"I could never hate you, Stitch."

I nodded. She kissed my head before putting me back down on the floor. "Alright. Head on back to bed and I'll see you in the morning."

I hesitated. She stared at me.

"Want me to bring you up?"

I nodded. It was nice Nani cared.

She picked me up again and carried me up to the dome in her arms, gently putting me back into my bed and pulling up the covers. I yawned.

"Big day tomorrow, so have a good rest."

"Okeytaka..." I responded. "Gee tu jay, Naanee."

"Goodnight Stitch," she responded, poking my nose before heading back down the stairs.

I snuggled up under the covers, finding it much easier to fall back asleep after that.

* * *

The next day I woke up a bit later than the rest of my family.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a piece of paper taped to the underside of Lilo's bunk, above my head. It said 'STITCH!' with stars and hearts around it and I smiled.

Lilo had started sneaking good morning messages like this above me recently. I reached up and pulled it down and added it to the small stash I kept in my drawer. I could hear Lilo outside and went over to the dome window to look out. She was in the garden running circles in old car tires and wearing her sports clothes.

I discarded my pyjamas and went down to see what she was doing. When she saw me approach her she lit up and lunged at me, pulling me into a big hug.

"Good morning Stitch!" she said happily.

"Ahua shalom bye," I responded slowly before tilting my head. "What you doing Lilo?"

"Getting my game on!" she said eagerly and I laughed. She giggled.

"I'm just making sure I'm fit and ready for our big dance tonight," she explained. "I'm so excited."

I sat down and watched her as she worked out. She started doing pull-ups on a tree and I threw myself under her when she slipped and fell.

"Agabba! Don't overwork yourself!"

She pushed herself off me and brushed herself off. "I'm okay. But you're right, maybe I do need a break."

I nodded and she sat down beside me. She put her arm around me and we gazed at the river beside us. We were sitting on the bank.

"I hope everything goes okay tonight..."

"It will," I told her. "Remember, we do together?"

"Yeah," she responded. I could see her looking at me out the corner of my eye as I traced my paw in the water.

"You okay?" she asked.

I nodded. She saw through me though.

"No... what's wrong Stitch? I know something is happening... please tell me!"

I sighed. "Lilo... I am not well. I don't know why."

Her face dropped. "Your... your glitch isn't coming back, is it?"

"Hope not."

She pushed herself against me. "No matter what happens, I promise... I'll be there for you every step of the way."

"I know..." I told her. "But... Lilo. If... if something happen. I..." I looked away from her. "Pleechi-ba... remember, I love you. Never hurt you, ever."

She looked frightened. I held her hands in my paws and faced her.

"Hope nothing happen to Stitch, but I need you to be aware something might. Naga nota myself what... but... need you to know."

She stared into my eyes. "You're... you're dying?"

"Gaba...?! Naga! Naga... Stitch naga dying..." I cried, pulling her against me tightly into a hug. "Just... not well."

She sniffled. "Can Jumba fix you?"

"Naga nota..." I repeated. "Hope so..."

She sighed. "Please don't ever leave me."

"I will never leave you Lilo."

She went quiet at that. I hesitated, but I had to tell her.

"Leelo..." she looked at me. I clenched my fists.

"Stitch... so afraid of hurting you. I scratch you before... but if something happens to meega, I could... hurt you badly. No want to. But like glitch, cannot control myself. If happens... I... couldn't... I..."

I buried my head into my arms. I just broke. It was too much.

"I don't want to hurt you again!"

She was quiet, but then I heard something. She had started singing a lullaby to me. I'd heard it before... it was something Nani used to sing to Lilo.

 _"When storm clouds grow and I feel blue_  
 _your song comes drifting on the trade-winds_

 _Your bright eyes shine, like sun on sand_  
 _an island dream of you..."_

It calmed me down instantly. She lay me across her lap and stroked my back and head.

"Everything will be okay Stitch."

I was quiet. I wanted to be reassured by her words but I just couldn't be. I closed my eyes and just lay across her lap that way. Eventually she moved and I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She smiled at me.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you Stitch. I promise."

I sighed. We pressed our hands together.

"Chi chabada... boochita nascatakacha..."

She gazed at me before looking out at the river. We sat that way for a while and eventually I felt a little bit better enough to push myself up. She kissed me on the nose.

"Hey I know! Wanna see my costume?"

I gave her a small smile. "Shooga..."

She beamed. She took my paw and we both went back up to the house.

* * *

I sat on my bed and watched as Lilo pulled on her costume. She pulled back her hair and then put on what appeared to a black hood of some kind that covered most of her head, save for her mouth. The fake ears stuck through the sides but just enough of it covered her skin so that it looked like real ears. Whatever Jumba had made for her had the same colour fur on it too, so her head looked more like that of a werewolf.

I looked away from her as she put on the mask. I didn't want to see those eyes. I was surprised when she bent down on all fours. With her costume looking as good as it was, from a distant she probably would be mistaken for a werewolf.

She growled at me and paced over to me before arching her hands as if to attack me. I noticed the claws Jumba had put on the gloves. They looked sharp.

She hissed at me.

"What do you think?"

I nodded. "Really scary Lilo. You lucha like real scary wolf."

She grinned at me and turned around to pace again. I watched her in disbelief.

"Come on Stitch! Chase me!"

I wasn't in the mood to, but regardless I pushed myself off the bed and did as she asked. She laughed happily but tried to cover it up by acting ferocious. It didn't work for her.

"Stitch! I want to see you as a werewolf!"

"Naga."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

I groaned. "Fine Lilo!"

She sat down and watched me. I sighed.

I arched my back so that my fur stood up and beared my teeth, growling viciously. Lilo had never seen me do this before. I was pretending I was facing an enemy just to make it more authentic for her but I think I scared her.

She pushed up her mask with wide eyes and she backed up slightly.

I stalked towards her slowly and raised my paw with my claws outstretched. She stared at them. I lunged at her and she screamed but I just laughed and hugged her tightly. I heard her heart racing.

She calmed down and laughed. "Wow... that was pretty scary Stitch! I wasn't expecting that!"

"Try make it good for you!" I told her. "Happy now?"

She nodded. She instantly tried to copy me. I just smiled and shook my head at her.

"No scare me, but you will scare Mertle!"

She grinned. "RAWR!"

Once she had her fun, she sat down beside me on my bed. I tilted my head at her. "Lilo really like being wolf."

She smiled. "It's fun. I feel so powerful. And scary."

I nodded. "You like that?"

"Yeah. I do."

I gazed at her. "Why?"

She faced me. "Well... for so many years I've been picked on and bullied. I've felt so small and outcasted. When I'm like this, I feel like I'm the big and powerful one and that people will cower from me and be scared of me. That's why I want this to work. I want to see Mertle scared for once. Not scared of you, but of me."

I nodded slowly. "I understand."

"I'm glad you do," she smiled at me. "If you did that to Mertle though... she'd probably leave the island!"

I laughed. "Bye bye!"

Lilo giggled beside me. She settled down and gazed at me.

"Stitch?"

"Ih?"

"Do you... think of me any different for liking this?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would Stitch do that?"

"Well... because, you know," she sighed. "Other girls like tea parties and dolls."

I blew air out of my mouth. "Who cares."

She just looked at me so I elaborated.

"Lilo, just be yourself. No try to be someone you not. I love you for being Lilo. I like what you like."

That made her look at her lap.

"If Lilo like to be werewolf, then Lilo be best werewolf on island!"

That really picked her up. She hugged me. "Thanks Stitch. You're the best."

I licked her across the cheek. She looked disgusted but laughed. She pushed me down on the bed and started to tickle me.

"Naga, NAGA!" I cried between laughs. She didn't stop. I had to curl up into a ball and she tried to pry me back open.

Finally she stopped and I uncurled. She poked my nose.

"Silly..."

"Blech," I responded. "How we hide costumes?"

"Nani has a big backpack in her closet. It will fit everything. When that dance party happens later on, we can sneak back into the halau and change, then go find Mertle."

"Okeytaka."

She jumped off the bed. I watched her as she ran towards the stairs. "I'll go get it now!"

I nodded and she disappeared.

I could understand why Lilo had asked me if I saw her as any different for liking to be such a scary looking creature. It was because the other girls always judged her because of what she liked. Mertle and the other three brats thought she was weird because she liked voodoo and horror movies, but I wasn't like that and I hoped she realised that. I thought it was a cool costume and it did startle me to see my best friend that way, considering how creepy and realistic her costume looked, but if she enjoyed doing it and having fun then that was all that mattered.

She really wanted to get Mertle back. It was something she was looking forward to. I would be there to support her every step of the way on that. For years Mertle had berated and belittled her. She had this coming.

I looked towards the window. The weather was slightly better today and actually a little warm. I hoped it would be like that tonight, but I had a feeling another storm was due to hit soon.

I wondered how tonight would go. I just hoped nothing happened to me while I was dancing with Lilo. This time we'd be dancing in front of a lot of people, not just Moses and the girls. I wasn't nervous but I knew Lilo would be. I didn't care what people thought about me.

My best friend returned carrying a large backpack. It was nearly as big as her. I took it from her and set it down. Everything would fit in there easily.

"I think we should practice a bit more and then finalise our costumes. I found some things to add to yours," Lilo said to me. "We won't have time to later on."

I nodded.

Lilo and I did just that. We practiced for an hour or so, making sure our dance was absolutely perfect. We got our timing down so that our movements were in sync.

I felt her put her hands on my hips and pull me sideways a little more. "Swing to there... that's it."

Once we finished practicing we fixed up and finalised our costumes. Lilo made me some wrist bands to wear and also a piece that went across my chest, with red flames and ribbons across it, representing lava. She also made me a mask to wear across my face. We spent the rest of the afternoon putting everything together.

Once I was dressed up, she brought me over to the mirror, pulling off some of her clothes across it so that I could see myself.

I looked a bit like a Hawaiian warrior. It was very different from her original idea for my costume, but I thought this was much better. I grinned.

"Morcheeba!" I grinned. "Boo TI fa."

She laughed. "Cool indeed!"

I spun around and the ribbons trailed around my body. I was impressed.

Lilo smiled at me. "You look great, Stitch. I hope we do win... but even if we don't, I'm really going to enjoy doing this with you. The way it should have been before."

I nodded. I put my paw to her cheek.

"We win. Okeytaka?"

She gave me a small nod. "Okay Stitch."

I smiled at her. She turned and started to pack her own costume into the backpack, as well as the costumes we were going to be scaring Mertle in. I took off mine and set it aside for her before sitting down on my bed and watching her idly.

Lilo had it tough. She'd been through so much before I became part of her life. Watching her move about, I sighed and put my head into my paw.

I really wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to me that I wasn't able to control and I ended up hurting her. I'd already hurt her enough on top of what she'd already been dealing with in the past. Back then I'd felt like a monster and I hadn't even been running my true destructive programs. How Lilo had tolerated me and accepted me, after all I'd done, still baffled me tremendously.

She glimpsed up at me for a moment and smiled at me as she started packing my costume into the bag. I waved to her.

The fact she'd accepted me when nobody else would made her my saviour. I idolised her and the thought of losing her scared me more than the thought of drowning. She had saved me from myself.

She really was the best thing about my life.

* * *

As the day faded into dusk, my family piled into the buggy ready to head to the Kaiaulu halau to begin the dance ceremony.

I sat beside Jumba and Pleakley in the back. Jumba was clad in his formal wear, which just barely fit him. He was wearing glasses with a fake mustache and it made him look rather spiffy. With the addition of his new hair, he could easily be mistaken for a human.

Pleakley was in his best outfit – which of course was a dress. He had on piles of make up and a brunette wig. Jumba and Pleakley played the role of Lilo's 'uncle' and 'aunt' when we were out in public. Pleakley really enjoyed cross dressing for some reason. Nani wasn't too keen on the idea (Pleakley often had tried on her clothes behind her back and I'd seen him) but she'd gradually accepted it was just how he was. He was very flamboyant.

Nani was wearing a beautiful floral two piece and had a flower pinned in her hair. David was in the same attire he'd wore for Lilo's original dance.

Lilo was in her casual clothes and I was just myself. We were going to get dressed up there.

"What are you guys going to do for an hour?" I heard Lilo ask in the front seat beside David and Nani reversed out of the driveway.

"We'll head to the mall for a bit. It's open late tonight," Nani told her.

Lilo turned to look back at me and reached for my paw. I raised it to her and we held hands for a moment or so before she turned around again. I heard her playing on her game boy as Nani drove to the school.

I really appreciated how much she cared about me. Her affection towards me now was far stronger than it used to be. The rest of the family had noticed this but they never said anything about it.

Jumba was looking down at me and soon enough he took my paw into his hand. In response I rested against his side and he put his arm around me.

"Make Jumba proud tonight, ey 626? Looking forward to this... considering... well... what was happening last time."

I nodded without looking at him. Last time he wasn't able to watch me perform because Lilo hadn't wanted me to dance with her and he was too busy trying to save my life.

I knew this meant a lot to him.

"I will..." I told him quietly. "Y'ekzih hiar tns."

"Zneebas," he responded.

Nani and David both looked at us at that and I heard Lilo pause her game. None of them said anything though. Pleakley didn't seem to care. He'd heard my father and I converse in Kweltikwan many times but I knew this was the first time Nani and David had heard our other native tongue.

Jumba rubbed my head as I looked out of the window.

Nani finally pulled up in front of the halau. I climbed over the front seat and Lilo and I both exited the car. David handed Lilo the backpack.

"Good luck you two. We'll see you soon!"

Lilo and I waved goodbye to our family as Nani pulled away.

Lilo faced me and put her arm around me. We looked up at the school entrance. She sighed, but then she smiled.

"This is it."

Holding hands, we entered the building. Moses and the other girls were in there. Everything was being finalised.

Rows of chairs lined the hall for the audience. Tables were set up along the side with the beverages for after. The stage was being decorated by Mertle and Aleka, while Yuki and Elena were putting up decorations around the hall.

"Lilo! Stitch! You're here!" Moses said happily. "Alright then, come up and help."

I saw Mertle roll her eyes at that but thankfully Lilo hadn't noticed it. She put aside our bag and went to join them up on the stage.

"You get that one," Mertle pointed to a large ribbon.

Lilo just nodded and I helped her string it across the front platform of the stage.

Moses instructed the other four girls to set up the front porch before walking over to us as they went outside. He pointed to the ceiling.

"We need to get this piece up there. I'm just waiting for my friends Kimo and Keiko to arrive for that."

While the other girls were outside I answered him.

"Across ceiling?"

He looked at me. "Yes."

Lilo and I grinned at each other.

"Stitch and I can do it!" she told him.

Moses stared at us at that. "Uh... what Lilo? How?"

"We'll show you!"

"Ih! Ready?"

"Alien super powers, activate!" she cried in response.

I raised my arms and extended my extra arms. Lilo climbed onto my back and gripped on as I ran for the wall. Moses's jaw nearly fell off as I casually walked up the wall to the ceiling, supporting Lilo with my secondary arms.

"Right! Prop!" she cried.

It took Moses a moment to compose himself, but he quickly went to fetch it before the girls came back inside, handing it up to us. We strung it up. It turned out to be a banner. I had just climbed back down with Lilo and hidden my extra arms when the other girls stepped back inside. Moses was still beside himself.

"Well... uh. Thank you for that."

"No problem!" Lilo beamed.

I grinned.

For the remainder of the hour, we finished setting up. I ensured the raffle tickets were ready to go by the entrance while Lilo helped set up some more chairs. Aleka ensured the music was ready to go, while Mertle, Elena and Yuki finalised the decorations. Moses's guests arrived, as well as his friends Kimo and Keiko with their drums and they helped us finish setting up. They would be in charge of the traditional music.

As the first few families started to arrive, Moses instructed us to go and quicky change into our costumes and head backstage. Elena and Aleka were already in theirs, but Mertle and Yuki headed into the toilets before us. Lilo went to follow with me but Mertle turned around and put up her hand.

"Ew! Lilo! Your loser dog can't come in here! This is the girls toilets!"

"But... I need to help Stitch put on his costume!" Lilo retorted to that.

"Then you go in there!" she pointed to the male toilets.

Thankfully Moses overheard this. "Lilo, you and Stitch can get dressed in the kitchen. Come on..."

Moses led us to the other side of the stage and to the corridor leading to the back of the school. He opened up the kitchen door and turned on the light. We both went inside and Lilo quickly pulled on her costume as I handed it out to her, before she helped me into mine, tying up the back of the chest piece after I pulled it over my head. She helped me fix my mask and head piece in place before slipping the pearl bracelets that belonged to her mom on my wrists.

I straightened up her head piece for her as it slipped down slightly. She had a pearl beads around her waist.

She hid the backpack in a cupboard once we were ready to go back out. "We can come here to change into the costumes after too," she grinned at me. "It's perfect!"

"Ih!" I agreed as she straightened my hula skirt. She hugged me tightly before we headed out to the back of the stage.

The girls all stared at me as I stepped forward with Lilo. They were surprised by my costume. Lilo just smirked.

We all listened as the families started to pile inside. It was getting busy out there. I walked over and peered through the curtain, Lilo right behind me. Our family was sitting in the front row. Jumba was looking right where I was looking out and I saw him wink. I saw a bunch of raffle tickets in his lap.

Lilo looked after I did, before we both sat down again. Mertle stared at us while the other three girls chat amongst themselves. She wasn't in a colourful hula costume this time but in a princess costume with pink and blue beads around her neck and what appeared to be a troll type of doll in her pocket.

Lilo held my paw and was humming 'Aloha 'Oe' to herself. She had her eyes closed. I'd seen her do this before and knew this was her way of calming her nerves.

The other girls didn't seem as tense as Lilo was. Lilo was a special case though.

Finally we heard Moses address the audience and the hall went quiet.

"Welcome everybody, to our King Kamehamaha Day annual dance celebration. Once again, the time has come for one of our girls to be chosen alaka'i. They have all worked exceptionally hard and I am proud to present to you all the result of their hard work. First up, we have Mertle Edmonds... doing the dance of the 'Lonely Princess'."

The audience clapped as Mertle stood up and went out. She poked her tongue out at us as she passed by.

Lilo sighed and I just returned the favour.

"We win, Lilo. We do together!" I encouraged her. "Mertle baka dance... she lose!"

She smiled a little at that. I could hear her heart pounding. The other girls performed their dances.

Finally our time came. We were last.

"Wonderful, Aleka! Quite a unique twist on your original version of 'The Dance of the Pineapple' and beautiful additions to your costume. Well done!"

The audience clapped and Moses continued. "And for our final individuals performance, we have a very unique dance by Lilo and her friend Stitch. Their dance is about an ancient Hawaiian friendship."

I smiled. In the past Moses had only ever addressed me as Lilo's 'pet' so hearing him address me as her friend meant a lot to me. Lilo gripped my paw tightly as we stood up.

"You'll be great...!" I said to her, but instantly regretted it when she teared up. I quickly ran my wrist across her eyes so that my fur dissolved her tears.

"Naga... naga cry! I'm here... we do together, as Lilo always wanted. Go get em, Wolf-Girl!"

"Right!" she responded, gripping my paw with both hands before she headed out.

I heard her announcing our dance to the audience.

"Our hula is about an ancient friendship, that proves love... really is more powerful than death! The great goddess Hi'iaka, that's me! And the brave and handsome mortal, Lohiau... that's my best friend, Stitch!"

Her tone to the audience was one that was strong and proud. I had a huge smile on my face as I waited my cue.

I prayed to the Hawaiian gods that nothing would go wrong and stepped out. I walked out to my angel and we began our dance. I could hear a few murmurs among the audience about my costume and also about the fact I wasn't human. Some of them knew who I was and I recognised the other girls parents, but most of the faces of the audience I didn't recognise.

Jumba caught my attention instantly. He had the biggest smile I'd ever seen. Nani was tearing up a little and David was beaming. Pleakley was also dabbing his eye with a hanky.

Lilo and I preformed our movements, swaying in time to the music. I only broke eye contact with her to look out at our family. Finally our dance came to an end. We arched our hands up in a big rainbow before leading into the final bow.

"That's my boy!" Jumba roared and stood up and whistled. We got the loudest applause of the night. Lilo was beside herself.

"Stitch! We did it, we did it!" she cried into me as we hugged.

Moses smiled warmly at us. "Thank you, Lilo, Stitch. A beautiful performance from you both."

I grinned at my best friend as we went back stage. I'd never seen her so happy. It filled me with warmth.

Mertle looked angry and had her arms crossed, but Lilo's joy was overpowering. She didn't matter. Lilo danced about with me before hugging me again.

"You hear how loud they clapped?! We got the loudest!"

I grinned at her and gave her two thumbs up.

Moses finally announced the final dance. All of us headed out and got into position on the stage as the music began. Lilo and I danced in the middle, the girls on each side of us. I nearly tripped but caught myself at the last moment. I noticed that Aleka almost tripped too so I didn't feel so bad. Once our dance ended, we all bowed and that was it for the dancing. We sat on the stage as Moses gave the final speech and announced the raffle winners, who each came forth to collect their prize.

But then the big moment came – the winner of the night.

Lilo and I looked at each other. The other girls were gripping their hands tight and looking nervous.

"Okay everybody... first I would like to say, I am proud of all your hard efforts. All of you deserve first place tonight, but there can only be one winner, so that being said I am proud to announce that the winning dance goes to..."

He put his arms behind his back and faced all of us.

"...Lilo and Stitch!"

Lilo actually screamed. She dived at me and I laughed happily. Our family stood up and Nani hugged Lilo tightly. The audience all clapped for us and Jumba thumped me on the back. Nani handed us the family camera and Lilo took a photo of us.

I cast a glimpse at Mertle. She looked furious. I just laughed.

The other girls were just clapping for us. Everybody was, except for her. It didn't matter though, because Lilo was over the moon. We sat back down and Moses announced the dance party celebrations before thanking his guests and friends. The lights were dimmed and disco lights were put on, alongside dance music.

Jumba picked me up into his arms as we approached our family.

"Am so proud!" he said, hugging me over his shoulder. "626 was amazing, as was little girl!"

"Yeah, you and Stitch did a really great job, Lilo!" Nani told us, Pleakley nodding in agreement. David had gone to get a drink, but he was equally as happy.

Moses stood beside us. "Yes, they were wonderful. They deserved to win first place, honestly."

Lilo beamed. "Thank you Moses. This means a lot to me," she told him as she hugged his leg. He put a hand on her back.

"You're very welcome, keiki. Well done to both you and Stitch. Enjoy the dance, you two!"

He went off to talk to the other adults. Lilo and I moved away from our family to talk at the edge of the stage for a while. The adults around us talked and drank punch, but then the music changed into a much slower paced rhythm and I noticed some of them dancing with each other romantically.

I looked at Lilo. She had her chin in her hands just gazing out at seemingly nothing. I hesitated, but then I put my paw on her hand. I wanted to make this night special for her.

She looked at me.

"May I have... this dance?"

Her eyes went wide at that and I swore she blushed, but a delighted expression crossed her face. I noticed Nani and David dancing in front of us.

Lilo smiled. "Yep!"

I took her hand and we stood up. We joined hands and I waltzed around with her. I honestly had no idea how to dance, so I was just copying the other adults. Mertle was watching us from a bench by herself. Her expression said a lot. Yuki, Elena and Aleka were dancing together and chatting.

I could tell Lilo was elated. She put her head over my shoulder as we danced. "Thank you Stitch..." she said into my ear. "This has been the best night of my life..."

"Still have to scare Mertle... will get better!"

"Yeah..." she responded. "But for now, I just want to do this with you."

I understood. I let her dance with me for as long as she wanted. I could see Pleakley trying to get Jumba to dance but he wasn't having it and I snorted. Nani and David were just as content as Lilo and I. For a little while, I just got lost. With Lilo in my arms, nothing else really mattered. My best friend was over the moon. I was too.

Finally we broke apart as the song concluded. Lilo kissed my cheek and it was my turn to blush. It was a bit longer than usual. I smiled.

"Come on Stitch. Let's go change!" Lilo grinned at me.

"Ih!"

She pulled me back towards the stage so we could head to the kitchen. Mertle had watched us both the entire time.

* * *

"Close your other eye!"

I complied as Lilo dabbed the face paint over me. Once she was done, I helped her into her costume as I was all set to go.

"How we going to scare?" I asked.

"Mertle's by the entrance," she told me as I helped her buckle on the tail. "We can sneak out the window and head around to the front entrance. Hopefully she goes outside or something."

I snorted. "She has this coming!"

Lilo laughed with me. "Sure does!"

Once Lilo was in the rest of her costume, I put the black on her face before she put in the fangs. She pulled the cover over her head and put on the mask. Wrapped up in the events of tonight, I'd honestly forgotten about that part of her costume. I ended up staring directly into the eyes.

"Come on Stitch!"

I stood frozen. Lilo turned back to look at me. "Stitch?"

"I-ih..." I followed her slowly.

Lilo went ahead of me and pushed open the window. I felt like I was in a trance. But then an overpowering thought hit me... the same one I'd had when I'd first seen the mask. My instincts were telling me to attack. I began to quiver. Lilo stared at me in shock as my eyes went green.

"S-Stitch...?"

"Ogata!" I clenched my teeth and held my head in my paws. "Naga... naga!"

She came towards me and went to hold my paw. Thankfully whatever was effecting me seemed to dissipate. My eyes returned to normal but then a loud laugh filled my ears and that same black thing I'd seen before materialised behind Lilo, lunging at me.

I screamed and pushed Lilo to the ground to protect her, looking around me but as fast as it had appeared, it had gone.

Lilo was shaking. "Stitch... what's going on?"

I composed myself and helped her up. "Where it go?!"

"Where did what go?" she cried.

"Black thing!" I extended my claws, looking around frantically. "Attack me!"

Lilo held my paws and cooed at me.

"Shh... Stitch... there is nothing here besides us..."

"G-gaba...? But!"

"Stitch. I don't know what you saw, but there is nothing here."

She hugged me tightly and hummed that lullaby again to me she had before. I felt my body relax and that thought of attacking fogged over. I was relieved.

I sighed against her as my ears went across my back.

"This has something to do with you being unwell, doesn't it?"

"I... I..."

"Shh... it's okay..." she soothed me. She sat down with me in her lap, cuddling me. We remained like that until I felt better enough to stand up.

She gazed up at me. "Still up to scaring Mertle? If you don't feel up to it, we don't have to."

I shook my head frantically. "Naga, we still scare! Not want let you down, want you happy Leelo! Like you smiling!" I babbled to her like a complete idiot.

I was on the verge of crying. It was always because of me that things got screwed up for her. No matter how hard I tried, something always had to get in the way.

She seemed to realise this was what was bothering me. We could read a lot about each other just by looking at each other.

"Stitch... please don't beat yourself up over this. I'm happy, honestly. Because of you, this has been the best night of my life, as I've said... I love you so much and whatever is going on, we'll get through it together. As long as you're not dying... please promise me that Stitch... please!"

"I'm not Lilo. I promise. I'm really not dying... just unwell."

"Okay... I trust you, Stitch."

She placed her hand on my cheek. "Come on... there's still time!"

I nodded. I helped her out of the window. We walked around the back of the school to the front and peered around the wall to the entrance. Luck was on our side. Mertle was outside, sitting on the porch by herself. She looked miserable.

For a moment or so I felt bad, but then I remembered how much turmoil and pain she'd caused Lilo over the past two weeks and sneered. It wasn't just two weeks. It was over two years and from what Nani had told me recently, even longer than that.

I looked back to Lilo. "She there... haibas da tacha."

Lilo peered around the corner and smirked. "Perfect!" she grinned. "Me first, or you?"

"Stitch go first. I sneak up behind her and distract her. Lilo creeba na hachoo jai... real scary werewolf, ih?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

We laughed and high-fived. I quickly clambered up the wall and crept around to behind Mertle. I snuck up behind her, making a slight hissing sound. She perked up and looked around in fright.

I folded my ears back and raised my cape up above my face, making sure my fangs were visible. She finally sensed something behind her and turned around slowly. She screamed loudly once she saw me and tried to bolt forward from the porch, only to come face to face with Lilo, looking very much like a real werewolf, on all fours and giving the best snarl she could pull off.

Mertle screamed so loudly I thought my ear drums would burst. But best of all, she actually did pee herself. Once I realised this, I roared laughing. She stood in shock and then her entire face turned red. It wasn't evident and only a little, but it was obvious to me. I was disgusted.

I darted over to Lilo and whispered to her what had happened and she also roared laughing. We couldn't breathe. Mertle finally realised it was us and screamed in anger.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I REALLY REALLY HATE YOU!"

Lilo held her sides from laughing. Once we settled down, we realised Mertle had gone.

"Ah.. Stitch, that was amazing. This really has been the best night ever."

I was about to respond when Mertle came running up behind Lilo and tackled her to the ground. She raised her fist and punched Lilo square in the face.

And then it happened.

My instincts flooded my brain. I lost control of myself. It was like a veil had been put over my conciousness. I was paralyzed, like I'd lost all control of my limbs. I couldn't stop myself.

That sinister laugh flooded my ears again. It was dark and disturbing. I felt trapped.

I watched through my own eyes as I lunged at Mertle growling ferociously. My claws ripped into her costume and hair. Lilo went into shock. She knew this time I wasn't pretending.

Mertle screamed and I drew blood. My teeth went for her arm, about to clamp down savagely and likely turn her into an amputee but Lilo somehow managed to push me off. She kicked me in the head.

'Get control, get control!' My mind screamed at itself as I was forced back. The overriding thoughts wanted me to kill Lilo for that but I forced myself to gain control. The exertion made my eyes light up a brilliant green and then it was over. I could move my limbs again.

I sunk to the ground. Mertle was the most frightened I'd ever seen her. She was visibly shaking.

Lilo was quiet, in a state of shock.

Tears filled my eyes and flooded down my face like a river. I cried. Mertle was crying.

"626..." I heard a voice behind me. I was in too much shock to move.

I barely comprehended what happened next. Jumba pulled something out of his pocket, tilted up Mertle's head so she was looking into his eyes and then put the device to the side of her head. There was a beep and a flash. She became very dazed. Jumba quickly pulled out another device and held it to her skin, shining it over her flesh. Her skin healed over and he patched her up. Now she just looked a little scruffy.

My father tapped the side of her head shortly after and she seemed to come around.

"Ugh... what the?" she stood up quickly. "What happened to me?!"

Lilo looked up at her and Mertle seemed to realise she was there.

"Weirdlo?! What are you doing here? Why am I so dirty?! UGH! I bet you did this! You FREAK!"

She stormed away from us, seemingly as though nothing had ever happened to her. Lilo remained as she was, staring at me. She let out a breath. Jumba crouched beside her.

"Lilo..." he said gently, tilting her head towards him. "626 is most unwell right now. But please understand, I am working as hard as I can to figure out problem with him. Please do not be mentioning this to anybody. Is very hard for us right now."

Lilo remained silent for a few moments, before putting her hand on my fathers.

"I... I know. I just... hope you can fix it..."

Jumba nodded. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder. "Shh..."

"Naga kaphong..." I cried into him. "Stitch soka..."

"I will not allow you to blame yourself for this, 626. Hush, my little one..."

I curled into him. Eventually I settled and he put me back down. He stroked my head and Lilo gripped onto me.

"Stitch... why did you get so mad with Mertle?" she asked me quietly. Jumba sat beside us on the grass.

I looked at the ground, before looking at my best friend. My saviour.

"I... lose control. I don't know why. Could not control body."

I would never tell her what I'd thought during that moment. Jumba looked scared and stressed. The door opened behind us and Nani and David suddenly came out.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Nani asked, but upon seeing my face she gasped. "What on earth?! What's going on?"

I looked away.

"Mertle girl attacked little girl. 626 a bit upset about it, nothing big." Jumba quickly said.

Nani looked furious. "She did? That little..."

Jumba stood up. "Everything okay larger girl. Come on, Lilo, 626. Come back inside and let's just try to enjoy rest of evening, yes?"

He pulled out a tissue and wiped my face.I sighed. Lilo just gave a small smile and put her arm around me and we headed back inside.

Neither of us cared that we were dressed up anymore.

* * *

A few people commented on both myself and Lilo's outfits. They thought it was unique and creative and that we were just having fun. Mertle had changed out of her outfit and was keeping to herself beside her mother. Elena, Yuki and Aleka didn't seem to realise that anything had gone on outside of the halau and were still chatting away and having fun.

Everything was the same as it had been. Lilo started to get annoyed when people kept hitting against her bouncy tail. We ended up just sitting down on some chairs, watching everybody around us. I'd wiped off my facepaint as had she. The mood was solemn between us.

"Stitch?" she eventually spoke up. I looked at her sadly.

"I don't know what's happening, but I will never break my promise to you. I will help you through this. No matter what happens."

I stared at her.

"I know you... I know you'd never hurt me and what you did before wasn't you... was it?"

I shook my head.

She sighed. "Hopefully Jumba can get to the bottom of this... I won't tell anybody."

"Okeytaka..." I muttered. I sighed before drawing in a breath. "Leelo? I need to tell yuuga something."

"What is it?" she asked, gripping my paw.

"I think... something about your mask, does this to me."

"Huh?" she was confused.

"When Stitch see eyes... gets clouded mind. Bad thoughts..."

She looked alarmed. "My mask was what caused you to get green eyes?"

"I... naga nota... but something about it, does something to meega."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she screeched. "Stitch!"

I looked away from her. "I... not want to ruin night for you..."

She looked as though she was going to cry. I just leaned over and hugged her.

"I won't wear it anymore. I'll throw it away if I have to! You should have told me!"

"Not want to scare you!"

She sighed. "You come first Stitch! Nothing else! You hear me!" she shook my shoulders. "Nothing else!"

I lowered my head. She held me against her tightly.

We didn't talk much after that. We just tried to enjoy the rest of the night, having a few beverages and walking around and talking to some of the adults. They were interested in me. Lilo cheered up enough to proudly show me off to them. She told them all the same thing Nani had told her boss. That I was a 'blue-furred ectoplasmic detection dog' that was extremely rare. It made me smile.

Not once did we leave each others side.

Eventually the night drew to a close and people started to head home. Our family bid Moses goodnight and we headed to the buggy. Lilo had taken off her costume and was back in her regular attire. I still had my vampire outfit on, but had taken the cape off.

"I want to stop at Macki McCaw's on the way home," Nani told us. "We'll get some celebratory cake. It's open until eleven."

I really wasn't in the mood, nor was Lilo. We sat huddled up to each other in the backseat with Jumba. Pleakley sat in the front with David and Nani. I wondered why Nani wanted to do this, then it hit me. She was going to announce her pregnancy.

I felt my heart skip a beat. As worried as I was, I knew I needed to be supportive. I had told her I would and she was counting on me. So, for her sake, I tried to perk up.

Nani parked the car shortly after and we went inside. Lilo was tired and leaned on me for support as we went in.

"Table for five?" The waitress asked us, eyeing me. I really wasn't in the mood to be treated like a dog right now. Jumba knew this instantly though.

"SIX," he said loudly, making people in the diner stare and embarrassing the waiter. "Six members. You can see six of us, therefore a table for six will suffice."

Nani put her hand to her forehead. The waitress looked a little nervous.

"I do apologise sir, we normally do not allow pets... as long as he's well behaved."

Jumba looked furious but Nani put her hand on his arm. "Uncle Jumba, it's okay really."

She looked at the waiter. "Don't worry, he'll behave. He's a very sweet and well mannered dog."

Jumba eased up at hearing Nani call me that. He looked surprised but I also knew that Nani was aware of how much it offended him that I was always treated like dog considering I was his child. It insulted him. The waitress just quietly led us to a table. Lilo and I climbed up into the seats.

The poor girl was about to drift on the spot.

The adults conversed for a while. I looked over towards the stage but the curtains were closed. I knew there was some type of attraction behind there but it always seemed to be out of order whenever we came here.

I tapped Lilo on the shoulder, having an idea.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Yeah?" she said drowsily.

"Come with me."

I helped her from her chair and took her over to the games area. I brought her over to the arcade claw machine that was in there filled with plush toys. Her eyes widened as she put her hands to the glass.

"Wow! They have new ones!"

I grinned, pulling a quarter from my pocket. She looked delighted when I showed it to her.

Putting the coin into the machine, I directed the claw over a plush toy she pointed to through the side window. I actually managed to get it and directed it over to the chute. Easy done!

I picked it up from inside the chute and handed it to her.

"For you Lilo!"

She hugged me tightly. "Dougabba Stitch! I love it!"

I giggled at her use of Tantalog. "No problem."

We hung around the games area for a little while until Nani called us over for cake. Despite it was coconut cake, which was my absolute favourite, I couldn't shake what had happened earlier from my mind. As we ate, Nani finally cleared her throat. She looked at me. The time had come.

I went around to her side and she picked me up and sat me before her.

"Jumba, Lilo, Pleakley... David..." she smiled. I could tell she was nervous. She gripped my paw. "I have something to tell you."

The family was surprised. They listened eagerly. David seemed the most surprised.

"I guess by now you've noticed I haven't been too well lately. I know, I said it was due to stress. Stitch has really helped me out by supporting me. You know, like when he stayed home with me?"

Everybody bar me nodded.

"Stitch so far has been the only one to know about this. But that's because well.. he is Stitch. He can pick up things normal people can't, so I've confided in him about this because of not only my stress and concern about my job and David's job, but... I've been a bit afraid to tell you all."

"Why?" Pleakley asked. David agreed. Jumba was tapping his chin.

She sighed. "I... I just. It's kind of a big thing. For us all."

"So... what is the news, Nani?" David asked.

She paused and looked at me. I nodded.

"Everybody... Lilo... David..." she said. "I am going to have a baby."

Lilo's eyes widened. She stood up on her chair. "WHAT?!"

David yelled out and pumped the air with a fist. "NANI! Oh my GOD!"

He raced around and hugged her. She smiled happily. "Also, David and I are getting married. He has proposed to me."

Pleakley, Jumba and Lilo all cheered. Lilo ran around and hugged her tightly. I noticed Jumba grinning.

"I knew it!" he said to me and I nodded.

Once the commotion settled everyone sat back down. They were all in high spirits. Even Lilo. Nani looked at me as they talked amongst themselves about the prospect of a new family member.

"Stitch... thank you so much. Your support has meant the world to me."

"You're welcome Naanee..." I said, hugging her. She kissed my nose and I went back to sit down beside Lilo.

"You knew?" she asked me.

I nodded and she smiled.

"How did you know?"

I tapped my nose. "Nani smell different for while. Meega sensed changes to her body."

Lilo looked intrigued. "Oh... cool. I guess Nani made you keep it a secret."

"Stitch offer to. But yeah, Nannee not want Stitch to tell."

"I can't believe I'm going to be an auntie! And I'm only eight and half years old!"

I grinned at her. "Lilo make great auntie to baby!"

She clutched the little plush I won for her lovingly. "Yeah..." she smiled.

We eventually all called it a night and headed home. Lilo leaned against me again as we headed out. The waitress that had tried to pass me off as a dog stared at me as I headed out with my family. I ignored her. I knew Jumba was giving her the evil eye.

Still though, spirits were high as we climbed into the car and went home. Lilo and I pretty much went straight to bed. She refused to let go of the plush. It was a little blue dog and I knew it reminded her of me. I joined her in her bunk this time and we chat for a bit after Nani said goodnight and congratulated us on winning again.

Lilo faced me once the light was off. "Well... I'm so glad we won, Stitch."

"Me too Lilo."

"Too bad Mertle won't remember it, but... at least she pee'd herself."

I snorted. "So gross!"

I was glad Lilo didn't bring up anything about me attacking Mertle. I knew she didn't want to for the sake of both of us. She cuddled me close under the covers.

"You've changed my life so much Stitch. In so many ways. I can't imagine life without you."

"Same for me, Lilo."

"It... it was really nice dancing with you..." she blushed slightly.

"Ih..." I agreed. "Wanted to make you happy."

"You did," she kissed my nose. "I love you Stitch. You're my o'hana. You always will be."

"Lilo Stitch's o'hana," I responded. "Love you too. Always."

The bond between us had never been as tight as it was at that moment and nothing was going to shatter that. Not my past. Not my programming.

Nothing.

Lilo gripped my paw as she fell asleep. I put my other paw over her hand, feeling our physical differences. Her four fingers interlaced in my three.

It didn't matter if she was a human and I was an alien. I would always support her and protect her. I cherished her above anything. Seeing her as happy as she was tonight made me feel as though I'd truly been given a purpose in my life after all. It wasn't to destroy or kill.

It was to make my best friend's life have a purpose too.


	22. The Real Past of Jumba and Stitch

Nani and David began making wedding plans the very next day. As I'd told Nani, he was elated, despite his situation with his job. I sat across from them at the kitchen table and watched.

"Do you think we should invite Lani and the kids too?"

"Hmm," David responded. "She is a good friend of yours, yes?"

"Yeah. Probably my best friend honestly."

"Do you want her to be a bridesmaid?"

"Yes. Lilo is going to be the flower girl."

"Very well..." David wrote her name down on a piece of paper. "I will invite my friends Kahoni and Tua from work. How about auntie, you wish to invite her?"

"Yes, put her down. I haven't seen her in three years."

"Okay," David responded. "Anymore family?"

"There is my Uncle and his family. But the last time we saw them, mom was pregnant with Lilo. Not sure if it's worth it?"

"Ah... I'm sure he'd like to see you."

"They live in Atlanta though. I know he's busy with his job."

"No harm in asking, right?"

"Okay," Nani told him. "Put him down. Lilo should meet her cousins."

"Are any of them around her age?"

"No, they're all adults."

I put my head in my paw and watched them. Listening to them discuss how many people they were planning on inviting made me a little worried.

First of all, Jumba Pleakley and I were all aliens. We'd never met nor known anything about the rest of the family. I didn't even know Lilo had an uncle until Nani mentioned it just then. I'd only first heard of her aunt when she'd mentioned about her helping out to me. Apparently she had cousins too.

Would Nani's family be as accepting of us? I didn't see why not as Nani and Lilo took us in as a part of their family.

"I'll invite our grandparents too. Not sure if they'd come though."

"Okay. I'll invite all of my family too. Mom and dad, my sister and her husband and children and my grandma."

"How big do we want this to be?" Nani asked.

"Not too big. Just big enough. Family and close friends only."

Nani looked across to me and noticed me slouching.

"Stitch?"

I looked at her. She stared at me.

"Everything okay?"

I was about to answer, but David spoke up, pretty much saying what was on my mind. "Oh! Jumba, Pleakley and Stitch have not met our families and friends yet, have they?"

Nani shook her head. "They don't even know about them."

I sat up at that. "Not know we aliens?"

Nani shook her head. "Auntie only briefly knows that two others live with us and that Lilo has a pet, but that was all I told her."

I sat up at that. Just a 'pet'? Really?

"Jinjiba..." I sighed.

"Well... I think, just don't tell them anything when they come. Just have your usual disguise."

I knew what 'usual disguise' meant. She was implying for me to keep up the 'I'm a dog' act.

"Why not just tell? Not friends, but o'hana, ih?"

"It's not that simple, Stitch. We are estranged from some of our family. They know as much about us as we do about them. My uncle is probably the closest. My dad used to always be in touch with him. Lilo and I grew up never really seeing our family."

I sighed. "Naanee... how is fair I have to act like stupid dog on your wedding?"

She stared at me at that. "Stitch... that's not what I meant..."

"Naga?" I asked. "Then gaba else Stitch supposed to do? Be mute whole time? Is same as being dog! Tay on YOUR wedding? Big special day? Inga tu smishta if you think that going to happen!"

She went quiet. She knew I was right. David looked uncomfortable but remained quiet.

"For Jumba, Pleakley, isa very different!" I stood up in my chair. "They can talk, be themselves even with disguises. Stitch cannot. I just look like dog... get passed off as one, all time! So unfair!"

I scowled.

Nani spoke gently. "I know. I hate it myself... but, you can still wear something too Stitch!"

"Ih and get talked about! 'Why that dog wearing clothes, look so silly'! Always happens, you know this!"

Nani sighed. "You don't look silly!"

She put her head to her hand.

"Look, I'm not going to risk your identity to my family. I don't know them. They could tell other people for all we know. You can still talk and be yourself, just not around them. I'm just trying to protect you."

"So everybody else gets to be 'themselves', but I just have to be stupid dog cuz you're 'protecting' me."

"Stitch I said you can be yourself, I just don't think you should 'be yourself' around them! That's all! How would they react to seeing you talk? You KNOW they are going to think you're a dog, we all do. You're fine doing this around everybody else, so I'm not sure why you seem to disagree with this so much? We always go places and you never have an issue pretending to be a dog."

I held up my fingers and counted. "Komda, I DO have issue. I do for sake of o'hana! You think fun what happen to me last night?"

They stared at me in disbelief.

"Bonda... I'm NOT DOG!" I screeched. Nani was startled by that. David was as well. He'd never seen me angry before. Seeing Nani's reaction he put his hand on her back. I felt a little bad for yelling at them but after last night at Macki McCaw's, this had definitely rubbed me the wrong way.

"Jinja, I sentient being!" I continued counting. "Tay JAIJA, everybody else are strangers! Random people! Wedding is FAM A LEE! Special! O'hana!"

"Stitch, I still don't think..." she trailed off.

I looked away from her, furious. "Feecha. Stitch kha araimi shol, okeytaka? Not want dog at wedding, ih?"

She looked a bit upset. "I-I'm not sure what that-"

"I WON'T GO!"

Her eyes went wide. Before she could say anything more, I jumped from the table and bolted from the room.

I didn't care anymore. I knew they probably were going to think I was overreacting, but this was Nani's WEDDING. Not just some regular special occasion. It was a very special thing to our family.

To me.

I'd always wanted to be part of a wedding. Feel like a true part of a family.

Nani had accepted Jumba, Pleakley and I as part of her family. If I couldn't 'be' her family at her OWN wedding, then what was I?

That's right. Just a stupid dog.

* * *

I didn't go far. Just up to the tree-house. It was my venting space.

I didn't listen in on what was happening inside, so I had no idea what was going on. I just sat with my back against the wood, looking down at the river through the panels. Lilo's picture of her late mom was beside me. The one that had encouraged her to do her dance. I stared at it.

Her mom looked very much like her as a child. I knew that Jumba was my father and as much as I loved him, sometimes I wondered what it would be like if I had a mother and father like me.

Sometimes I felt outcasted for being so different from my father. Today was one such case.

Nani's words had hurt me a lot. I knew she was just trying to protect my identity, but not being able to talk to other members of my own supposed 'family' was heartbreaking for me. Jumba and Pleakley would be fine to talk to them. They were nothing like me and looked relatively human when in their disguises. But what was Jumba supposed to do? Just say I was his 'pet' to them? That was NOT going to sit well with him. Jumba was proud of me; I was his child and he liked making that clear.

Not being able to say I was his child to our own family would be the ultimate insult to him. Nani had been afraid of him before when he'd slammed his fist on the table for yelling at me. This was one path she did not want to venture down.

I could understand Nani's reasoning, but that still didn't make it right. She'd basically lied to her aunt about me in saying I was a 'pet'. I did get her not wanting to reveal much information but it was still insulting to me considering how much she spoke of me as family. I tolerated her calling me a dog in public but this was just downright hurtful that she couldn't be honest with her own family ABOUT her own family.

If her family couldn't accept us then what was the point of us being here? I mean... they didn't HAVE to accept us, but why should we change things about ourselves to suit them? It was what I'd told Lilo just before.

To just be herself.

So why couldn't I do the same? I couldn't help how Jumba created me! Just because I looked like a stupid mutt on their planet didn't make me one!

I sighed. This was so unfair. I was so happy and excited for Nani. Especially with her baby and how kind she'd been to me lately, wanting my support. I'd even passed of the one I cherished most to spend time with her.

This was how I was repaid? 'Be yourself at my wedding, just don't speak to my family!'

'YOUR family!'

I growled. Screw that.

In my anger I jumped from the tree-house, jumped across the riverbank and vent my frustration out on a tree. I slammed my fist into it. The tree uprooted and flew into the air, slamming against the side of the hill behind our home with a loud CRACK. It made the area shake.

I roared and grabbed another big one, ripping it from the ground and throwing it high into the air. When it came back down I smashed it in half. I tore it to shreds in seconds.

I had no idea that Nani, David and Jumba were watching me.

"626!"

My spines flared at that. I paused. I didn't turn around though. I just caught my breath.

"626, my boy... look at me."

I drew in a deep breath and eventually turned around and faced my father across the river. I could see Nani behind him, on her knees with her hands to her face. She was crying but she looked shocked at what I'd just done. They'd never seen me in rage like this before and the strength I was capable of exerting. This was nothing though.

"Tell me... what happened? Why are you doing this?" Jumba asked me calmly. From his tone I realised Nani and David must not have said anything to him.

I sneered. "OKAY! Papa?"

He nodded as I pointed at Nani.

"Bs'chilk ntz hasna lizknz fet lhlisja ainoah. Z'nck zna kds zna ebbtilka zna sejnas! Ana GAIMA dugo na EECH. ASAMA MEEGA! GAKACHA MEEGA!" I roared.

Jumba's jaw dropped open. "Wh- WHAT?"

"IH!"

Jumba turned around to face them. I leaped back across the riverbank to his side.

"Is... is this being true?" he asked Nani. "626 tells me you are making wedding plans, however you are inviting more members of family and you do not want 626 speaking to them because you are not wanting him to reveal identity?"

Nani took a few moments to compose herself. "Jumba... look. It's NOT what you think, please! I just don't want him talking to my family because we don't KNOW them! I don't know what they may or not do! They could tell other people about Stitch and that he can talk! I said to him that he can be himself but just not so in front of the other members of our family, that's all!"

Jumba scowled at that. I knew he'd be angry.

"You accept us into your family, yes? Big 'o'hana' now, as you put it so? I had no idea there were more, is first I've heard of this!"

Nani sighed. "We were going to invite David's family, but also invite my grandparents, aunt and uncle and their families."

"As 626 just told me! WHY you never tell us about them?!"

"Because they are estranged! I DID tell my aunt, just not everything. And honestly? It... uh, slipped my mind. I... meant to. Really!"

Jumba had all four eyes narrowed. "For over two years? Bah, is lie! You repeat motto to us, so many times! 'Ohana means family. Means nobody is left behind or forgotten'! You accept us, so why you not tell others about us?"

"Y'ahc batz nailks haech," I said quietly.

Jumba was furious at hearing that. "Yes, is true 626. Easy for both Pleakley and myself to be conversing at wedding."

I didn't have to explain anything more to my father after that. He knew.

He went over to Nani.

"Larger girl. From how I am seeing it, we are fine to be being 'ourselves' in disguise. Talking to family. No troubles! But 626 is to be being quiet? Not able to talk to anybody. Having to be ridiculous earth MUTT for special day. You may say otherwise, but this is VERY clearly what you are implying. Don't beat around bush!"

David gripped Nani's hand. "I'm not trying to be mean..." she sobbed. "I'm just worried about Stitch being found out. We don't know our family that well... please Jumba. You know what it's like here... everybody thinks Stitch is a dog. Dogs can't talk! What if they told somebody and THAT person told somebody that works in the FBI, or the media? Or news got through to Area 51? It would spread like wildfire! You know what happened with the ship on Thursday!"

Jumba laughed. "Oh yes, Jumba is being very much aware of all that, larger girl. But I will tell you this," he shook his fist at her.

"I will not stand by on big, special occasion which means a LOT to my son, watching him have to act like STUPID earth creature and not be able to talk to OWN SUPPOSED FAMILY just because he is similar to one! Is hurtful to him and very HIGHLY insulting to me! Yes, is risk if he is to be talking, I am aware of such thing, but how 626 feels about this is FAR more important to me. We can deal with being found out by stupid other peoples as long as is controlled! What cannot deal with is you making my little creation miserable like this!"

Nani had nothing to say to that.

"Your little sister seems to have more smarts with judgement than you too! She is being one to tell teacher man about us. She trusted complete stranger yet you cannot trust your own family! Is ridiculous!"

"I..." Nani trailed off. "I never meant to hurt him..."

Jumba pointed at me. "OH REALLY NOW? LOOK AT HIM, LARGER GIRL. LOOK WHAT YOU MADE HIM BE DOING! YOU THINK 626 IS NOT AFFECTED BY SUCH STUPID THING? IS JUST PUPPY DOG TO YOU?"

"No!"

Nani looked at me. I was sneering and had my claws arched. As much as I tried to hide it I felt tears build up.

Lilo came bounding down the stairs in her towel, mostly wet, screaming at that moment. She'd been in the shower. She ran to Nani and looked between us. "What's going on?!"

Jumba continued. "Yes, 626 is acting like stupid mutt when we are going out because those are strangers. It really does not matter and has no affect. But when family is involved, situation is entirely different. How would you feel if your family told you that you couldn't talk to others of SAME family, because you were being different?"

Nani was quiet. David looked miserable. "Jumba..." he started, but Jumba put up a hand.

"Are you really so distrusting of own blood relatives that you are willing to shut down 626 like this? Just because how he is looking? Is he not family to you?"

"Jumba, please! Stitch... I-"

"Enough. I don't want to be hearing it," my father said calmly. "626 is first and foremost in my life and if you are going to be treating MY SON-" he pointed to himself "-this way, then I will NOT be attending wedding either! Clear?"

He picked me up and walked away with me. Lilo cried out after us and I ended up crying at seeing how distraught and panicked she looked. Nani stopped her and I could see Pleakley running down the stairs with his wig on backwards. Jumba carried me down the driveway. I didn't know where he was going, but I think this had affected him too. I was honestly surprised he hadn't lost his temper.

I just settled against him and closed my eyes.

* * *

"626!"

I groaned and opened my eyes. As my vision cleared Jumba came into view. I looked around and stood up from his lap.

"Where are we?"

"Eh, is place I come when needing break," he muttered.

I looked around. We were on some cliff outskirts. My memory kicked in and I remembered them from when I'd first met Lilo and rode up here looking to see where a city was.

We were alone.

Jumba scratched the back of my head. "Just... cannot believe this. Is absurd."

I nodded.

"I will not tolerate this. Not in the slightest. Is ridiculous that larger girl cannot respect you enough to allow you to speak to members of family. All because of being scared of us being found out. What are they going to do? Kidnap us? You know they would never get away with that under my watch and watch of Bubbles-man."

"Ih..."

"Feels like she is just discriminating against you. I've had enough of this ridiculous comparison of you to lower earth creature. Who cares if you look different to me, you are still same species as me and I am, as you say, your papa."

"I know... " I responded. "Does... feel lonely... sometimes."

"Eh? He looked surprised at hearing that from me.

"Meega... not like you. Different. Fur, claws..."

He sighed. "Would rather be like Jumba? I just made you like that because I wanted you to be better."

"Naga... I am happy with how I am. How you make me..." I told him. "Just... would be nice, if others like me."

"Ah... well. There is 621, although not sure what was happening to him. He mutated himself. Horrible, hideous creature. Wonder if still is being that way."

"Ih, remember..." I responded. "Do... miss him?" I asked my father.

He sighed. "As his creator, I feel slight something. But... how he turned out was a result of my doing. I was too blindsided by being proud of you to notice. I was terrible. Unlike you, he did not have my DNA so he was just creation of mine, not biologically related to me. You are. Is why you looked so different to him."

"Meega felt bad for him. Still not remember what happened between us."

Jumba put his hand on my head. "Is probably best you don't."

I looked up at him. "Everything that happen, blur..."

He nodded. "Yes. Is reason for that."

"Gaba?" I asked. I frowned at hearing that. Did Jumba have something to do with why I couldn't remember things?

He sighed. "626. I locked away those memories under original encryption. Encrypted that part of hard-drive. Is why you might remember bits and pieces, but rest is blur."

"Why?" I asked, clutching his shirt. "Why keep from me?"

"Because what you did was..." he looked away. "Awful, 626. And I made you do it. And what I did to you was just..." he looked away.

I knew most of the things I'd done, such as murdering other aliens and destroying nearly everything but I'd always known there was more. Something really big Jumba had never told me and been keeping from me.

"What... what I do? Can please tell me?"

He sighed. "I have hidden away from you because I have been scared of you turning on me. What I did to you was worst thing imaginable..."

I shook my head. "Naga, would never turn on you. No matter what."

"I could not be sure on that, 626. Had always wanted to tell you at right time... but, I think with what is happening to you now, perhaps best if you are knowing sooner than later..."

He sighed. He put his arms around me and we gazed out into the ocean.

"Many many years ago, before exile to earth, Jumba worked for GDI..."

* * *

 **Planet Turo, 14 years prior**

Twenty three year old Jumba J. Jookiba stood before the towering building, holding his briefcase in one hand and resume in the other. At least 80 stories high, it was easily the tallest building in the Xenon Hemisphere.

Galaxy Defense Industries had been the eccentric Kweltikwanian's ideal choice of work since he'd graduated from Evil Genius University. Not necessarily a dream job, so to speak but with their technology and his genius brains, the possibilities of new inventions were endless. He could just see it – him selling his inventions all over the galaxy. Becoming famous. Becoming RICH. And THEN finally... he could set up his own laboratory and start experimenting!

With his own evil twists of course. After all, he WAS an evil genius.

Heading inside, Jumba approached the receptionist drone and stated why he was there. He was ushered by another drone into a waiting area for his interview. Around him a few other Kweltikwanians sat, alongside a few other species he'd forgotten the name of.

"Hmph..." he muttered to himself, picking up a copy of the Fleemzorg Weekly Gazette. None of them even looked the part for the job. Out the corner of his left eyes he saw one of the candidates picking its nose with its tongue.

"Revolting..." he uttered.

"JOOKIBA!" a voice piped.

Jumba dropped aside the newspaper and quickly stood up, gathering his things and heading into the interview room.

The interviewer was a tall, gangly alien with two long tentacles flexing out of his head. Jumba found it extremely hard to concentrate seeing that and how they kept twitching about and a few times the interviewer had cleared his throat at him.

"Eh, come again?"

"I asked you, Mr Jookiba, what is it exactly you can BRING to a galaxy-wide empire such as GDI? Why are you suited to joining OUR all around respected, hard-working and devoted team?"

"HAH!" the eccentric scientist bellowed at that. "Well, first of all, I am not particularly caring so to speak if company is 'galaxy-widely' known or empire or whatever it is being. That has no significance to me and is completely irrelevant to interview, yes? Reason for gloating, no?"

The alien went to cut him off, looking furious and shocked, but Jumba raised a hand.

"I can bring you things you can only DREAM of. My inventions are mind-boggling... life-changing... ESSENTIAL to all daily needs and complexities that life brings. My ketchup flavoured rocket-fuel can propel ships for years, plus is tasty treat! No more wasting gophinks on sauce bottles, eh?"

"But wh-"

"My defence system blueprints and ideas are GE-NI-US and even beyond that! I laugh at your feeble attempts of deflecting space debris with your 9000 series laser systems. Instead of deflecting and thus destroying other ships and planets, you should be collecting! Harnessing energy for creating more efficient fuel sources for rockets!"

The interviewer tapped his fingers.

"Trust me. You need my ideas," Jumba continued. He looked at the tentacles."You having hard time staying still with those, yes? Tell me, do you have trouble with paying attention?"

The interviewer looked as though he was about to blow his top."Are you s-serious right now, JOO-JOOKIBA?!" he spat.

"Oh yes am being very serious. So, yes? Okay then. Here, be trying this. Can help with stutter too."

Jumba reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device, throwing it to him.

"What is this, Jookiba?"

"Is spidget spinner, my latest invention! See that, it spins! Can convert into cube too. Very very useful for tics, like unable to be being keeping hands still."

The interviewer went red.

"Go on, try it! Be selling those around galaxy, will be making BILLIONS!"

The alien growled at him, but sighed and tried the device out. "Hmm... it is rather... _eccentric_ and unique, Jookiba."

"Of course, is genius!"

The interviewer cleared his throat. "Well then. What are your qualifications?"

"All education and recent EGU degree. Am also self taught in nano-robotics and micro-circuitry, wetware engineering, biomechanics and genetic experimentation. Also ran joke store for few years with friend, was very fun!"

The interviewer looked at him as though he'd grown another head. "Self-taught?"

"You bet. With all my genius brains," he chuckled.

The alien stared at him. "Well, I think we can conclude our interview here, Jookiba. I have other candidates, but I will contact you once we... eh, have a _strong discussion_ about your interview and qualifications."

Jumba snorted. "Bah, you know I am better than rest of idiots out there."

The interviewer looked mortified. Jumba just walked out grinning. He didn't actually care or not if he got the job, but it would help him earn enough money he needed to build his lab and carry out his dream of creating life.

The eccentric scientist rubbed his hands together as he left the building.

A week later he got the job.

* * *

Seven months into working for GDI, Jumba Jookiba had a reputation of being the best scientist in the organisation. His inventions had sold for billions, including his widely acknowledged 'spidget spinners' and his rocket ships and defence systems were some of the best in the galaxy.

He lived in the complex as his shifts ran both through night and day. Jumba never seemed to tire of working. He was always coming up with new ideas. Each staff member had their own little personal android assistant, courtesy of him, and he'd even built his own. They loved him. His visions, his ideas. And most of all his eccentric personality.

He saved his money, never spending anything on himself. Others were curious about this but he brushed them all off. It was none of their business.

But two years into working at GDI, Jumba met Zenda – a fellow Kweltikwanian like him. She was beautiful – to him anyhow. Long red/orange locks flowed down her back and she always had one little strand of hair that was covering her two right eyes.

He'd worked with her for a while but the two had never directly interacted outside of brief acknowledgements.

The two finally started talking by chance after an exam. One of Jumba's co-workers had been trying to cheat off his tests again and Zenda had poked him to warn him about it with a gesture of her head.

Once the exam was finished they had lunch together. Zenda wasn't as smart as Jumba, but she had a thing for painting. While on breaks she would show him her paintings and artwork. He was amazed. His life had been dictated by numbers and equations, so seeing something so... unique... really captivated him. Zenda worked as part of the administration team on the fourth level of the building.

Their relationship had developed and eventually the two decided to marry. Jumba was the happiest he'd ever been and Zenda had been beside him every step of the way. He moved out of the complex and lived with her.

But there were things Jumba kept from her. And was very careful to keep from her. From everybody.

Years ago he'd been cheated, used and robbed by somebody he once considered a true friend. After doing his research into his 'friend' he'd realised that he'd had some seriously revolting traits about him, some of which included being an extreme fetishist and also having having an affiliation with underage and unconsenting alien individuals. As a result, Jumba seeked revenge against him. His advanced knowledge of weapons and weapons systems made him the perfect leader of an assassination squad known as the 6-26B's. Working for GDI helped him finally get the parts he needed for his weapons and he'd snuck them home.

Jumba's first target had been his ex-friend, whom he'd killed and covered the death up as a suicide.

His second assassination had been the same. Anybody that wronged him lost their life. To cover up this dark side of himself, he used his 'eccentric evil-genius scientist' personality he was known and loved for. Sometimes it was hard to balance the two, especially when stress got to him. There were days he would snap at Zenda and his temper would flare. He always felt bad afterwards. Even though he was ruthless and remorseless, she had that impact on him.

However, into their sixth year of marriage, Jumba had noticed change in his wife. She no longer painted. She no longer cared about the beauty of space around her, which is what had attracted him to her in the first place. He feared that the 6-26B's might have been discovered, but it soon became apparent that this wasn't the case.

Things had changed at work too. Something was off. Most of the scientists and his co-workers he'd started off with had left, all within the same time as each other.

The company's shares were starting to go down and the chairman of the board couldn't figure out why. So, as a result they drilled Jumba. They overworked him to the point of exhaustion with coming up with new and innovative weapons systems and ideas and he eventually fell extremely ill as a result. His sickness had lasted for a long time, during which he was unable to work, but strangely enough, the shares of the company went back to normal and they were no longer facing bankruptcy. Once Jumba went back to work nothing seemed different, with the exception of Zenda. Once he'd become sick, she seemed to change. More and more she wanted to know things about his inventions and plans and what he was planning to do with them. He was suspicious, but trusted her in that she was his wife so he told her.

But then he wondered if he'd made the right choice.

Zenda had gone from a care-free spirit to a hard working business woman. She had no more time for him or a relationship. She was focused on her job and only that.

It irritated Jumba highly. Eventually she was promoted and soon enough she'd made her way up to the top. He was head scientist of his department but this had made him jealous. After all, she'd started out in administration so why had she suddenly been so 'qualified' for working on the board?

To vent his frustrations, he started on his secret lab. He built it off-planet, on a small drifting mass of rock that had once been part of a larger asteroid belt. He'd been keeping an eye on this belt for a while. Since it was in a red-zone, no ships ventured near there and best of all, it was isolated. Jumba began creating experiments. Most of them failed and died off, but his first real success came with Experiment 6-1. During the weekends he'd scoured the galaxy for genetic templates of different creatures. Using those templates, he'd started messing around with genetics, seeing what he could come up with. Experiment 6-1 was just a mass of atoms with eyes, but it was a life form regardless. It lived and breathed. It couldn't communicate but it was aware of it's own existence. Jumba kept it in his lab and it floated around aimlessly watching him. Still, he was proud of it – his first living creature he'd created himself. Eventually 6-1 perished and Jumba was saddened. He tried again, eventually creating Experiments 6-2 and 6-3. He improved on these experiments, giving them limbs.

Since Zenda was never home on the weekends, she was unaware of Jumba's activities. Jumba became so wound up in his experimentation that he sacrificed the 6-26B's as a result. His partners cut him off and were angry with him, but he hardly noticed. His relationship with Zenda had deteriorated, things were bad at his job and Jumba just wasn't himself anymore.

To make matters worse, Zenda started arguing with him, accusing HIM of being the one that was breaking down their marriage. Jumba grew depressed. His experiments were the only things to keep him going.

But then, things looked up for a while. Zenda seemed to over-exhaust herself and as a result the two re-kindled and became close once more. Feeling that their relationship was mended, Jumba started discussing the possibility of a child, however the woman was adamant on not having one and insisted she couldn't as much as she wanted to. Jumba was greatly disheartened by this as he did want a child, so he opted to create an experiment that would be his greatest success yet and Experiment Subject 621 was born.

He brought his experiment home and Zenda was beside herself. At first she seemed thrilled with the concept, but it quickly turned into something else. Jealously. And Jumba noticed it. He began to worry that she would reveal his experiment to the GDI, or even hurt his little creation, but she didn't.

Or so he thought.

Despite their relationship was okay, Zenda gradually relapsed back into how she had been before. She returned to being a highly-strung business woman with no time for him and it was far worse than before. Angered by this, Jumba sent 621 out for him to collect DNA samples. While 621 also became his personal assistant, Jumba set out some plans for his next experiment and kept up his other experiments. He nicknamed his creation 'Chopsuey' because his creation loved to steal his food behind his back, especially his chopsuey.

But then a year later, Jumba finally figured out what was going on with Zenda.

With Zenda's strange behaviour and everybody seemingly giving him the cold shoulder at work, he decided enough was enough. He created a microscopic device, harnessing it to a tiny bug native to Turo. He used electrodes to manipulate the bugs brainwaves, forcing it to bend to Jumba's will and he was able to control it.

He used this little brainwashed bug to spy on Zenda and what she was doing. It turned out Zenda wasn't really 'Zenda' at all. She was an undercover agent hired by GDI and her real name was Gamada Luxschroge. She'd got close to him and married him only to steal from him and manipulate him into giving her his money. After learning this, Jumba instantly hacked into her computer one day when she was off on a 'business trip' using a new program he'd coded with 621's help and found copies of most of his classified documents there regarding bio-weapons and nuclear technology. Her painting programs were just disguised malware programs coded to download data from his computers without him knowing. Whenever she sent him pictures via email, or their social messaging services, she was really DOWNLOADING his data. Jumba punched himself repeatedly in the head at this for not realising how stupid he was. How foolish he had been! He'd always thought the interview had gone too smoothly back when he was first hired!

He had no programs to warn him about the activity. He hadn't even THOUGHT such a thing could happen to him!

Betrayed, furious and the most angriest he'd ever felt in his life, Jumba used his brainwashed bug to also spy on members of the board. The more he spied, the more he learned. It had all started back with the interview.

They'd only hired him to steal his secrets. Most of the inventions he'd made were his, but for years and years they'd bribed him to create systems for them using his programming. He'd only earned half as much money as he was supposed to from them, they had stolen the rest and covered it all up so that he was 'getting paid correctly' and wouldn't think anything was wrong. The systems they were going to use to expand their business but they wanted to literally dominate the galaxy.

Jumba never wanted that!

They'd also purposefully made him fall ill. During his time away from work, they'd stolen everything from his computers in his office.

The real blow was that they were planning to dispose of him because they knew he'd snitch. Jumba was shocked. They were stripping him of everything... his life's work, his experiments... his weapons. EVERYTHING. Once he learned about this, he went to salvage what he could but their home had a 'mysterious' power surge. When he turned back on his equipment, he'd lost everything. Access to his plans. His work.

Of course, when Gamada arrived back home, she acted as though nothing was wrong, but he knew. He damn well knew. As did 621.

They had everything.

Jumba didn't quit his job. He didn't do anything to make it obvious he knew what they were doing to him. He still had enough money stashed away in his lab to live and some of his most highly classified designs were there. He encrypted everything.

His anger and rage propelled him. The days went by and as they did, more and more Jumba wanted revenge. Revenge on them all. So he decided he was going to do it. He was going to create an experiment that could kill and he would revamp the blueprints he'd created a year prior in order to do so.

While he worked, Jumba continued as normal but he was a hull of a man. He remained married to the scam artist, but he had to act as though nothing was wrong because he had a plan in place and he was going to execute it. It kept him going. It kept him from slumping into deep depression.

He had enough DNA samples, but he wanted more. If he wanted this to work, then he would require DNA samples of some of the most strongest and most monstrous creatures in the galaxy!

621 did the job for him, acquiring the samples and Jumba trained him up to watch his lab while he was out at work, having moved his experiment back there from their home in case something happened to him. His lab's location was top secret. He only kept necessities at his Turo home and he also managed to collect some samples himself as well.

Gamada was aware that Jumba was working on a new experiment and she began to probe, but Jumba was careful with what he told her. He told her false information as well, knowing she'd snitch to the board.

But first and foremost, he'd made his decision. He was going to kill her, every single one of the board members that had betrayed him AND he was going to create the ULTIMATE monster to do it for him. One that could demolish everything. One that could destroy a whole planet if it wanted to.

One that was not only indestructible, but ruthless and cold.

One that had venom so toxic it could make aliens explode like balloons.

One that had teeth so sharp it could eat through solid metal.

 _One that had bones so strong it could hold up to 3000 times it's own weight._

But such power needed to be controlled. He didn't want his own monster turning on him. So he thought about how much he wanted a child and then the idea struck him, just like that!

A way that he could control his monster AND have a child at the same time.

He would use his own DNA. It was genius!

Not only would he finally get to be a father, but he would also be able to extract the revenge he so desperately sought.

The idea motivated and kept him going. 621 helped him, but Jumba started neglecting him for his work. 621 became sad and eventually he disappeared on the odd occasion and Jumba never even noticed.

Finally four years later, he had done it. Created his monster.

Experiment 626 was born.

Jumba took his little creation out and held him in his arms. The creature was small, blue and fluffy. He was tiny. He had Jumba's body type, albeit a little slimmer and the same facial structure and nose. Jumba could see himself in his baby.

He kept his baby in his lab and began to raise him. Jumba was thrilled with his creation. 621 came back and seemed to have put his neglection behind him, but Jumba started doing it again. 621 finally snapped and went to attack his creator, but 626 had stopped him and he'd vanished.

However two months later, 621 managed to mutate himself with some of the DNA he'd collected and had been keeping to himself and came back to kill them both.

He'd told Jumba that he'd warned Zenda about his lab and everything that he'd been doing, completely turning on him. Jumba cowered as the creature he'd created went to slice him in half, however once again his baby saved his life. The two experiments fought. His once beloved Chopsuey ripped 626's arm in half and his baby screamed in pain. His bones were still only developing their strength. Jumba shot the monstrosity in the head, knocking him down and quickly restoring 626's arm back to normal. Just as he'd done so and was charging up 626's molecules for his new missions, the police broke in and disrupted the cycle. Jumba watched in absolute horror as the warning screen flashed 'molecular bonding incomplete'. Without his molecules being fully charged, his little monster would likely glitch out and die in the future. But Jumba had no time to worry about that as he was dragged away to Captain Gantu, who had apprehended Chopsuey and 626 was separated from him.

He figured Zenda had ratted him out. But it was actually far worse than that.

It turned out 621 had been the one to do so.

Shortly after, 626 came to bust him out of prison and the two of them escaped together. Jumba went back to his lab to salvage his most personal possessions before flying home to Kweltikwan with 626 and hiding out until things died down on Turo before going back for a bit. He resigned. They seemed happy about it.

Gamada was aware of 626, but didn't seem to care and finally the two decided to divorce. She feigned misery but he knew she was actually happy about it and he also knew it was really because of what she'd been doing alongside the board. They thought they'd won.

He began training 626 how to kill, sending him off on missions to different planets for four months and preparing him for his programming to carry out his ultimate plan. During this time, Jumba was targeted. He barely escaped. He knew the board had finally started trying to kill him off. It fueled his rage and he was glad his assassination training had really helped prepare him for this type of situation.

626 got stronger, colder and ruthless each passing day and Jumba laughed at it all. He was PERFECT! Not long after that first attempt on his life, he watched from his hidden laboratory as his little monster destroyed anyone and everything in his path. Jumba heard him tell him that he did it to make him happy one day and that worried him.

He was supposed to be doing it because that was what he was programmed to do, not to make him happy.

Still, monitoring his behaviour, Jumba told him his purpose was to collect him DNA samples, but that was just a cover to ensure he was acquiring the right amount of data for Jumba to execute his programming. 626 didn't know what Jumba wanted him to do, but Jumba gradually began explaining to him about the board and Zenda, how they'd been deceiving him for years and how he was going to be the one to kill them all.

To his utter disbelief, 626 disagreed with his intentions.

"WHAT?!" Jumba had roared at his creation after his four months of training.

"NAGA! NAGA ABATA IKI!"

"BUT IS BEING WHAT YOU ARE DESIGNED TO DO!"

626 sneered at him. "Naga. Queesta naga et naga nala. Gaba ne purcho? Et DNA hagata?"

"To make you DO what I wanted you to do! Was just lie to train you up! Stop being such little pain in keister and OBEY YOUR CREATOR!"

" _MEEGA NAGA TAKABAH!_ " 626 screamed at him.

Jumba lost it and rage consumed him. First his wife, then his job... now his own CHILD was turning on him. Without thinking, he shot 626 at point blank with the one gun he had that he'd designed himself as 626 was bulletproof and his little monster fell to the floor lifeless, magenta blood seeping from his head.

"What a waste..." Jumba muttered. "I may as well just.."

He was about to put his gun to his own head and shoot, but then he stared at the still experiment on the ground. The one experiment he'd put his heart and soul into creating. For four whole years. Even if 626 was rebelling against him, he was STILL his child. He had his DNA.

This seemed to hit Jumba and the initial shock of what he'd just done had snapped him back to reality. He was a killer... but he'd never wanted to kill his own blood. He wailed in heartbreak before scooping up 626 into his arms and quickly going to operate on him to save his life.

A week later, 626 was restored. He was fine...but he'd become a little clumsy, Jumba noticed, dropping things easily and tripping over himself a few times.

Jumba sighed. He knew this was the damage he'd done from shooting him. He did feel very guilty.

He thought about why 626 might have rebelled to his plans and purpose. What had been the one thing that made 626 so different from Chopsuey? He pondered on this for hours and hours but then it hit him just like that.

626 was half him. Jumba had emotions and compassion, even if it was very little and he was remorseless. He'd been hurt by Gamada and he felt pain and anguish. He'd passed those traits onto 626 by giving him his DNA. He'd done so to control his monster from killing him, but in turn he'd just made his monster exactly like him. It had backfired in a way.

626 was mostly quiet. He did remember what had happened and Jumba feared that his creation hated him.

"I'm... sorry 626," Jumba had muttered. "I've had to hide you, all your life, as you are illegal. I have not... been good to you. Lied to you... now I go and shoot you in head!"

626 just stared at him. His ears went down and he looked away.

Jumba was still content on carrying out his plans. Nothing would change that. He went over to his creation and picked him up, strapping him down with restraints. He masked his pain at doing so, but this needed to be done.

"Gaba...?" his little son asked, sounding terrified. "Keela meega? Hatea meega?"

Jumba choked. He looked away.

"Forgive me 626..."

His little creation looked up as he strapped a device to his head before looking at him.

"Pleechi-ba, naga make'a meega kaphong!" he uttered sadly as Jumba went over to his computer. "Naga meega kaba, naga meega deeka! Naga boodoo!"

Jumba was quiet. His pleas pierced through him. He paused for a moment, but then steeled himself before flicking the switch and 626 screamed as he was electrocuted.

Jumba clenched his fists. He looked at his computer. Jumba sighed and typed in a code.

'6-26B'

'Metamorphosis System Activated' the computer responded.

Jumba turned to watch his creation. His eyes lit up red but slowly his entire face was consumed in red light. Jumba could see his bones and nerves showing through and cringed slightly at the sight. It was horrifying.

626 broke out of the restraints. Jumba stepped back watching him. His face returned to normal and he stared at Jumba blankly before walking past him. Jumba chased after him.

626 jumped into his cruiser and took off, Jumba barely managing to get in behind him.

"626!" he called. "626!"

There was no response. Jumba knew by that point there was no going back and the worst sort of dread filled him. He began to regret his decision.

626 flew to Turo and started for his old address. He jumped from the cruiser and Jumba watched as there was a beep and 626 began to grow. His body changed as he morphed. In one swift movement he ripped the home from it's foundation and threw it into another house, proceeding up the road and flattening everything in his path. He was headed for GDI.

Jumba followed him in the cruiser as he took out nearly half the town. 626 completely morphed into a monster. He looked exactly as Jumba had only ever seen him on the computer. He wasn't his small, blue fluffy little monster anymore.

He wasn't just a true monster; he was a doomsday device.

626's face lit up again as aliens screamed and ran for their lives. He killed everybody that got in his way, some ripping them in half or others stepping on them and completely desecrating them. Both adults and children. Jumba watched in sheer horror as 626 finally located his targets, ripping the entire top half of GDI open and throwing the building across the city, causing a massive explosion. He watched as his monster picked up Gamada and then bit her in half. Jumba looked away as his former partner perished. The one he'd spent almost 12 years with.

He felt sick.

The rest of the board members suffered a similar fate, 626 mutilating them. He threw some of them high up into the air. Some landed over his spines when they came back down and each of them swelled up and burst. Jumba almost threw up as he was showered with organs and remains.

He watched as his original interviewer was picked up by 626. As 626 ripped the tentacles from his head, Jumba saw a small metal object fall down to the ground beside him.

He went over to see what it was and realised it was a spidget spinner. Likely the same one he'd given the now dead alien years ago.

Once 626's targets were killed, plasma guns emerged from his back. He grew even taller and leveled the entire city until it was basically a wasteland.

He was seeing the apocalypse right before his eyes. And it was completely his fault.

Jumba ran for the cruiser and tried to keep himself alive. It was all he could do. 626 saw him and kicked him hard. Jumba slammed into the side of a building and fell to the ground. He cringed feeling sharp pain in his chest and he knew that he'd broken a few ribs.

The only way to stop the programming was for 626's brain to shut down, but his bones were made from titanium and steel. Jumba had no chance of knocking him out or penetrating his skull where he was. He hobbled back to the cruiser, barely avoiding a blast from one of 626's guns. It scathed his side and left a nasty patch of seared off skin. He had no time to acknowledge the pain though.

As he flew around in his cruiser an idea suddenly hit him. 626's molecular density made him heavy and caused him to sink in liquids. Turo had a vast beach, spanning out with Wuncs that occasionally came to the shore. He flew in front of 626 in the cruiser. If he could just lure him out into the water...

626 tried to grab it, but Jumba flew it towards Turo's beach. His plan worked. 626 chased him.

He flew out over the ocean and as predicted, 626 chased him into it, eventually tripping over as Jumba once again predicted he would. Even as a monster, he was still clumsy.

To Jumba, it was a godsend.

His son fell face first into the water. Jumba charged the cruiser at his head, activating the hyper-drive, before jumping out and bracing for impact in the water. The cruiser slammed into the ocean and into 626's head before exploding. Jumba covered his face, feeling debris hit his arm and breaking it.

He moaned in agony.

He watched as flames and smoke billowed out of the sea, but then he saw 626 start to shrink. Jumba cried out in success. He swam forward the best he could and pulled his creation into his arms. He was unconscious, but otherwise unharmed. The blow from the cruiser's hyper-drive was just strong enough to knock him out.

As Jumba held his child's body over his shoulder, he looked at what once was Turo and shuddered.

He'd spent a long, long time on this planet. Seeing it desecrated by something he had created destroyed him. He thought it would make him proud, but instead had the complete opposite affect.

He'd never meant for this to happen. He only wanted revenge on those that had harmed him. But seeing the wasteland, it had hit him hard and he'd realised the extent of his actions. They were life-changing.

He could never come back from this.

In sheer pain, Jumba dragged himself out of the water. He walked around the dead city until he found at least one hover-car still in tact. He slung 626 in before himself and then flew back to Kweltikwan. He was on the verge of blacking out, but before he did so he put 626 into his computer and installed an encryption he'd created specifically for the purpose of shutting down that section of his brain, locking most of his memories inside of it, but he blacked out before he could lock all of them. Luckily though, he did hit off the reboot key as his body slumped to the floor.

The last thing he saw was 626 waking up before everything went black.

* * *

When Jumba came around, he was propped up in his bed. 626 was curled up at the foot of it. Jumba felt his arm in a sling.

He groaned, causing 626 to perk up. The experiment looked at him.

Jumba could see nothing in his eyes. It scared him.

626 had the television on. Jumba pointed the remote at it and the sound came through. Every channel was about Turo being destroyed. It wasn't a nightmare – 626 had done what Jumba had designed him to do. Except FAR worse.

626 was NOT happy about it. He looked away from the TV.

"You fix me up?" Jumba asked him gently, wondering if he'd ever speak to him again.

626 avoided looking at him and stared at the wall. "Ih."

"Why? Why not kill me, for what I am doing to you?"

He shrugged. Jumba was astounded.

"Even though I blacked out?"

He shrugged again. "Feema ma meega," he responded bluntly.

Jumba was puzzled by this. He sighed.

"Well... you and I both likely executed when they find us, ey?"

626 just sighed. "Naga kaphong..." he said miserably. "Aga ba tay meega deeka..."

Jumba felt terrible. He felt like a true monster. After what had happened today, he would never ever forgive himself for what he put 626 through. He'd wanted revenge. Instead, he'd ruined lives and destroyed the one city he'd found purpose in. He was nothing short of a terrorist now. If he and 626 weren't executed, they'd be banished to deep space to die.

Jumba decided from that moment forth to fix everything. If dying was the only way to do so, then so be it. To him, it seemed the most logical solution.

He didn't realise that to 626, it was the worst solution instead.

He pushed himself out of the bed and went to fetch his gun. 626 perked up and followed him.

"Why follow me?"

"Gaba eiek?" he questioned, seeing the gun. He looked scared.

"Don't worry... am only using on myself, not you."

626's eyes went wide. He lunged at Jumba and knocked the gun from his hand before destroying it. Jumba was shocked.

"But... is only solution, 626. Look what I have done, I am REAL monster here, not you."

626 jumped up into his arms. "Naga. Aka chunga. Beesa sota et tu gata queesta... meega naga da chatti nay diego."

Jumba almost dropped him in shock. "But... why? WHY 626?"

"Tay buto... juda tay buto..."

Jumba closed his eyes. He didn't want his child to see him cry but it was too late. He looked away. A moment later he felt 626's wrist across his eyes, his fur absorbing his tears.

"I will..." he responded slowly. "The fact that you say such a thing to me, after what I've put you through... I truly do not deserve such words from you, but I promise you 626. I will never do such a thing to you again. I'm horrible... so very horrible... but all I can do now is be better... better for you."

626 nodded. Jumba knew his memory of the incident would start to fade shortly.

"I know I will spend rest of life making up to you. I'm so, deeply sorry. If I die... please, accept that I deserve it, yes?"

"Naga aceeto... farumba chi..." 626 replied, putting his tiny arms around Jumba's neck the best he could.

They remained that way as the UGF police and army broke inside. Jumba's home had been found.

Everything was destroyed in an instant. His computers smashed to the ground. His possessions destroyed. Other things were taken for evidence.

But he barely noticed. All he could do was stare blankly as 626 was pulled away from him and locked into a capture container. His eyes never left his fathers as he was taken away. That was the last he saw of his son before he was blindfolded and dragged out by the authorities.

Jumba had no idea what was going to happen after that.

He really didn't care if he died. As he told his child, he deserved to. He was the true monster, not 626.

But if he was to be executed, he would die at peace, knowing that 626 forgave him and that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

 **Present**

"...so then came trial. I was offered freedom for capturing you and executing you since you have metamorphosis programming and I was only one that knows how to subdue you. Otherwise they were going to banish me on deserted asteroid. I knew if I wanted any chance of seeing you again, I would have to go after, so took that option."

I was in complete shock. Everything I'd thought I'd remembered was wrong. Chopsuey and I hadn't fought after my missions, it was BEFORE. He'd ripped my arm in half... I still had that big scar under my fur. Now it made sense.

I had leveled Turo... I'd become a huge monster and killed everything. I'd EATEN people.

And I hadn't wanted to.

Not only had Jumba shot me in the head and killed me but once I'd been revived he'd forced me to follow my true programming... the Metamorphosis System. Despite my protests he'd forced me against my will. He USED me. I pushed myself back out of his lap, tears flooding my eyes.

"Naga... no... no!"

Jumba teared up. "Is why... I blocked off memories..."

I collapsed against the cliff-ledge, too out of it to feel myself slip off the edge. Jumba lunged forward and just barely grabbed my tail, pulling me back up.

He sat me down. I was so distraught. I cried. And cried.

I was a true monster. He was a bigger monster... and now, I was likely going to become that monster again and do the same thing to Kauai that I'd done to Turo.

Kill everybody. EAT LILO.

I screamed at that and banged my fists to the ground. Jumba picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Hush..."

Eventually I cried myself out. "You u-u-use m-me..."

"I know..."

"K-kill me..."

He went quiet for a few moments before responding. "...and have been suffering whole life for it..." he said softly. "...still never been able to figure out why you forgive me..."

That's right. I had forgiven him. Before I was taken away.

I wondered why myself. I had no answer for it. Why would I forgive the same father that killed me and made me kill everybody else? WHY?

I sighed. I remembered why.

"Because dad."

"Hmm?"

I pulled back and looked at him. "Forgive you because you my dad. See that... you could redeem yourself. In four eyes."

He stared at me. "That is why... you were forgiving me? Because I'm your father?"

"Because I know you never meant to do it."

He swallowed. "No... I didn't."

"Naga yourself. Like meega, naga self when glitched. Hurt Lilo."

"Well... the difference was being that I was aware of what I was doing and still did it. But... I don't know why I forced myself to do it. I just... felt compelled. Like it would make me justified. For what pain they caused me."

I stared at him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry 626. I truly am. Please... you are not being turning on me, are you? Is what scares Jumba the most. Keeps him awake at night."

I stared at him for the longest time and then I growled furiously.

"I ... REALLY REALLY HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MEEGA!" I roared at him and he looked shocked before I saw his heart basically rip in half through his eyes. He looked devastated.

I raised my claws, outstretched fully and felt like slashing him across the face. He just looked heartbroken.

I shook. But then I lowered my ears. I felt ashamed. Seeing him so broken... it hurt.

He'd spent years dealing with this. If I hurt him over it I'd be hurting myself worse.

I drew in a deep breath and lowered my paw, retracting my claws. "...but... naga... I no turn on you," I put my paws to his face. "Love you..." I said sadly. "Stitch... still proud being yours. Jumba... best papa."

He was quivering beneath me. I'd really scared him. I heard his heart overworking itself and worried that I'd scared him too much, but it eventually slowed down. He said nothing but just hugged me tightly.

"You are not monster, 626. You are pure."

I cried into him. "I sorry for... scaring you. Just... so hard."

"I understand 626. I've told you that I deserve to die for what I did."

"So I..." I responded. "Again..."

"No," he snapped at that, putting his hands on my shoulders and pushing me back to face him. "You do not 626. Everything you did was a result of my programming. Everything was MY fault and only mine, you hear? You are not responsible for anything. For eating aliens, for stepping on people, for killing police... for destroying city... is all MY doing, you hear? MINE."

I gave a sob. He put both hands to my cheeks and cupped my head that way.

"Never... ever... EVER say that to Jumba again, that you are deserving to die. Okeydokey?"

I gave a slow nod. He gave a nod himself and hugged me again.

"Just remember... no matter how bad I may have been in past, and what I have done... my love for my child will never waver. I was very, very evil. I acknowledge that and have paid for it everyday of my life until now. Is why I work so hard and stay up so late... to ensure this never happens again. I am truly _truly_ terrified right now with strange happenings to you, yet readings returning as normal. But... there is only so much I can do and anything I come up with I have already done."

I sighed.

"We can only hope luck is being on our side, ey 626."

"Ih," I responded quietly.

We gazed out at the ocean. We'd been here for a while. I could tell it was approaching late afternoon.

"Not sure what is going to happen with o'hana now having conflict with larger girl. Truly... do not like this. But will not stand to see you treated in such manner. Is very hurtful to me. Insulting."

"Ih... Nani hurt me..." I responded, clutching his shirt. "Not sure... why be like this to me, after what Stitch done for her. How kind she be to meega."

He sighed. "I do understand where she is coming from, 626, however it is wrong. Absolutely wrong."

"Tu blijida," I responded.

Jumba sighed. He sat like that with me for a while longer with me snuggled in his lap.

"Ey... dark clouds forming, look," he pointed over the ocean. I cracked open an eye and saw them. It looked eerie. "Big storm coming again."

"Home?"

He nodded. Before we stood up, he pushed his nose to mine.

"Love you 626. Very much. Okeydokey?"

"You too," I responded.

My father put me over his shoulder and started to head down from the cliff. I sighed into him.

I had no idea what was going to happen when we got back home, but we both had to face the music.

I just hoped Lilo was okay.


	23. Biology 101

**A/n:**

Thanks for the reviews once again **Anonoymous** and also **LlamaQueen666.**

The positivity I have been receiving for my story has been very uplifting for me and I appreciate the feedback.

 **Elt-1080:** Thanks for the review and I'm really happy you are enjoying my story so far :D  
That's fine if you want to think of it that way, but I will say that Mertle's bullying has 3 years worth behind it, if you remember that Mertle started bullying her long before she met Stitch (as Nani mentions briefly back in Chapter 21) so both Lilo and Stitch felt/are entirely justified. A week of being in trouble cannot compare to how much she has tormented as well as caused Lilo a lot of pain and suffering over the years and her sadness is insignificant to what she's put Lilo through. So while it may seem 'over the top' as you put it so (though I'm not sure if you just refer to 'that' part), there is reasoning behind it. I hope this clears things up for you!

 **Fun fact:** Original Godzilla is 164ft tall (you'll see what I mean in this chapter!)

(Apologies for any errors/spelling mistakes. I do my best to double check everything countless times but I'm also blind.)

* * *

Lilo was sitting on the porch when we walked back up the driveway.

She looked terrible and her hair was frizzy. It seemed as though she hadn't even bothered to dry her hair earlier in the day from after her shower and something told me that she'd been sitting there all day waiting for us to come back.

My heart sank at this. I think Jumba's did to.

"...oh, look 626..." he said to me. "Little girl looking very sad."

As we walked closer, Lilo looked up and saw us. Her eyes widened and she screamed, jumping up and charging at us.

"YOU'RE BACK!"

Jumba barely caught her as she leaped at us. She threw her arms around both of us the best she could.

"I was so scared... I didn't think you'd come home..."

Jumba put both of us down and Lilo clutched onto me. I put my head against her shoulder.

"Of course we come back," Jumba told her softly, tilting her chin up so she was looking at him. "We're o'hana, yes?"

Lilo nodded, clutching his finger with both hands.

The door opened and Nani and David stepped out. Nani gasped at seeing us both.

"You're back! We were about to go out and look for you guys..." she said, holding the phone in her hand. "We've been worried about you."

Jumba just stared at her at that. I did too.

Nani approached us. She looked miserable.

"Look guys... I'm so sorry for this morning and what happened in regards to the wedding. I truly never meant it in a bad way, but I can see how much it has hurt you both. I know Stitch is your kid, Jumba. I would feel just as insulted about Lilo if the same thing happened to her. I spent the day reflecting about it. Stitch..." she put her hand to my cheek.

"...oh Stitch... after all you've done for me lately... I-" she sighed.

"I'm sorry. You can talk to my family at the wedding. Of course, I am worried about your safety and identity above all, but you were right Jumba. I should not be so distrusting of my own family. After all, auntie helped us out so much when our parents died and... well, uncle has been very close to my father. I was just so scared of Stitch being discovered that I was willing to push him aside like that to protect him, but it was wrong. I was alienating you. No pun intended..." she smiled sadly.

I could see she had been upset about this for a while.

Jumba sighed. "Very well, larger girl, all is forgiven. Is just very hurtful to have my boy treated in this manner when he already has to deal with it on a daily basis. Being part of a family is meaning a lot to him."

"I know... I've seen it more than enough times myself," Nani replied. "I know how fond Stitch is of that book."

She smiled at me.

"By the way," she continued. "To make it up to you guys, I'm going to personally take care of your suits myself."

Jumba looked surprised at that. I was also surprised myself.

"Gaba eiek?"

"That's right!" she responded and David smiled beside her, putting his arm on her back. "I'm going to get two special matching suits done for you two. It's going to be a complete surprise."

Jumba looked at me at that. "Oh... okay then."

Nani noticed his slight hesitation. "Y-you're still coming to my wedding, right?" she asked slowly, sounding scared.

"No larger girl. Already told you that," Jumba snapped and Nani looked mortified before he bellowed loudly and thumped her on the back.

"KIDDING! Of course 626 and I attend wedding!"

She looked relieved.

We headed inside after that. Jumba sat with me on the couch and I snuggled against him. Lilo sat beside me.

Jumba stroked my head gently. I knew today had made us a little closer than before.

I would always hate what Jumba had put me through. The reason I was so clumsy and made an idiot of myself the majority of the time was because he'd shot me in the head. It wasn't just me. My right arm had always been slightly weaker than my other three arms and I knew I had that big scar there from Chopsuey ripping it in half. I'd been through a lot in the past. I'd suffered terribly at the hands of my father.

Most humans would not put up with that. I knew it was called 'abuse' from being on earth for two and a half years. Most would say that Jumba was an abusive parent, but I couldn't see it that way. Abusers never learned from their mistakes. They lacked sympathy and compassion and the worst types were serial killers that killed their own family and parents for money. Despite Jumba had killed me, he'd also saved my life. Twice.

The different between heartless abusers and my father was that Jumba truly hadn't meant what he'd done. He had big heart under that 'evil-genius' ruse. Ever since the incident with me destroying Turo, he'd been more of a father to me. He'd been there for me every step of the way. Apart from the time he'd tried to capture me, of course, but I'd also learned that was a farce too. He did so to keep the federation happy. But it didn't matter much in the end because we both got exiled. It was no different had we'd been exiled on a deserted asteroid, except we got lucky and got exiled to a beautiful planet with a loving family that took us in and forgave us for nearly ruining their lives.

We both redeemed ourselves through change and that had been enough for the Grand Councilwoman. We'd never be accepted back on Kweltikwan or Turo; after the countless deaths and destruction I'd caused we'd be man-hunted, but we were fine with that. Earth was our home now. Kauai.

Jumba had killed those that deserved it. But I'd killed because I had no control over myself. I never wanted to. Even before when I'd killed the aliens that attacked me on my missions, I still hated doing it. But I had to, otherwise they would have hurt me. I also did it because Jumba liked it, not because of my programming. I hated my programming and had from the start. I'd just wanted to make him proud so in turn I would feel proud.

I was supposed to be the ultimate heartless monster, but Jumba had a heart and had passed it through to me when he'd given me his DNA. As much as he claimed he was remorseless and evil, he wasn't. He was just pretending to be somebody he wasn't.

I could understand his pain at being used and targeted for extermination. I really could. In some ways he'd felt relieved that I'd killed the board members and Gamada, but he also had his regrets about it and wished he'd never done so in the manner he did.

There was no changing the past and we never would be able to change it. We were still scared of what would happen to us if Lilo and Nani found out. And now that I remembered what I'd done, I was sure that Lilo wouldn't want to be near me if she knew that I'd eaten aliens and destroyed an entire planet's city. That I was basically an organic doomsday device.

I shuddered slightly at the thought. She thought it was me being cold and lay herself over me.

I sighed. She was precious. She truly was.

I just hoped she would never find out the truth about me.

* * *

Later that evening I sat on my fathers bunk. Jumba was having a shower. Pleakley was downstairs on the computer again and Lilo was with Nani in the kitchen. David was watching the television.

I lay down against his pillow and just thought to myself about everything. About my past. About the Metamorphosis System. I wondered how on earth Jumba had made me so powerful. How he was smart enough to make me as powerful as I was. I had the capability to destroy planets and cities.

As dumb as it sounded, it was like my father was some kind of alien god. Either that or he was the smartest living being in existence. In the galaxy!

I sighed. I was all powerful but I wished it wasn't.

I wished I could just burn that section of my brain out and destroy that drive. But I would just end up killing myself if I did that.

I could smell Jumba's scent all over the pillow. I could also smell Pleakley's from his pillow on the bunk below. I could smell a lot of things. Like Pleakley's candy stash under his bed that I'm pretty sure Nani wasn't aware of.

I knew old flowers had been in the bedroom shortly before. I could smell those too.

My nose was super-sensitive. Enough so to even smell dirt trails from their shoes where they had walked in the bedroom.

I wanted to see Pleakley's candy stash and what he was hiding, so I jumped down from the bunk and crawled under his bed. I lay on my back and looked up. There was a small box taped to the underside of the bed. I snorted. So that was how Nani kept missing it when she cleaned under the bed.

I was about to crawl out when something glinted out the corner of my eye, just being towards the edge of the bed enough so that it wasn't visible but the light of the bedroom just nicked it.

I turned myself back around and pushed myself over to it, picking it up before sliding out. I held it up to the light.

It was a strange little contraption that looked like a circular disc. When I pushed it down in my paws, it turned into a cube.

I heard somebody coming up the stairs and Jumba walked back into his bedroom with a towel around his waist, clearly not expecting me to be there.

I stared at the sight. He looked embarrassed and quickly shut the door.

"626!" he hissed at me. "What are you doing in here? Get ou-" he started, but cut himself off when he noticed what I was holding.

"WHERE YOU BE FINDING THAT?"

I flinched and cowered against the bed.

"No, no no, I am not angry..." he said to me in a softer tone. "Give to me."

I reached out and handed him the device. He looked at it before sighing and sitting down on Pleakley's bed. I knew Pleakley wasn't going to be happy about that but Jumba didn't care, seemingly getting lost in staring at the device.

I climbed up beside him. "Gaba isa?"

He sighed again. "Is spidget spinner. First device I was selling to GDI. Is how I made most of my money."

My eyes widened slightly. "Thing tell Stitch about?"

He nodded. I reached for it again and he let me hold it. I spun it with my claws.

"Why have this?" I asked, staring into the disc as it spun around and glittered different colours in the light.

He shrugged. "Belonged to long dead alien you killed that first interviewed me. When you kill him, it fell to my feet. I kept it."

I frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know, 626. I guess in a way, I never wanted to let go of past. My life at GDI before it turned bad. Is reminder of way things used to be. But also reminder of bad things."

"If remind you of bad things, why keep?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I find it hard to let go of past, as you know with Gamada's items in ship bedroom. Her jewellery she wore when you..."

I looked down. I didn't remember how I killed her, but Jumba did. I knew it disturbed him more than he let on.

"I guess I just keep to remind myself that those times passed. I had chance to redeem myself and am still doing so. Compels me to keep going."

I put my paw on his finger. "Does Stitch remind you of bad times?"

He looked at me at that. "Yes and no. But is different because you are mine."

I handed him back his spidget spinner. He put it into his drawer. "Was wondering where that had gone."

"Under bed," I told him. "Pleakley has candy stash."

He snorted. "I knew it."

My father picked me up and put me down. I looked up at him. "Okay, out you go, am needing to change."

I nodded put paused. "Um... Jumba?"

"Yes?"

"How make Stitch so powerful?"

He stared at me at that. "What do you mean, 626?"

I tapped my foot and rubbed my arm. "Well... Metamorphosis makes Stitch huge monster. Able to destroy cities, leave planets ruined... how you do?"

He put his hand to his head. "Ah... well, with that I did that yes, but I wanted to go further. Your true purpose was to destroy cities, however your ultimate purpose... the one I kept hidden from you... was that you are a doomsday device."

I knew it.

"But... why make me that way?"

He shrugged. "I collected DNA samples of most powerful creatures in galaxy to create you, but what makes you so powerful is not just that."

"Gaba isa?"

He walked over to me, bending down and pointing to my chest.

"Inside of you is cell. I called it a 'power-cell' and is very tiny. Is beside your heart."

I stared at him. He continued to explain.

"During years I was creating you, two planets were set to collide on particular date. I went there and harnessed energy from the collision. That energy I converted and put into power-cell. Power-cell does not need to function in order for you to survive, 626-" he poked my chest. "-but is very reason why Metamorphosis System is making you so strong and makes you able to become big monster."

I stared in disbelief. "Stitch... has... power of two _planets_ colliding inside of him?"

"That's one way to put it. More like... focused energy from two planets colliding. Very powerful energy runs through you. Is what makes you doomsday device. 626 has potential to wipe out planet and life via Metamorphosis System. However, since system is shut down by two very powerful encryptions, power-cell is not functional. Only activates when system does. This ensures that you are not only safe, but your power does not exceed that of what you are currently capable of exerting. Is why you get tired, sleep... normal functions. You are, in reality, key to destruction. Most powerful creature in galaxy."

I went quiet, just staring at him. He stared back at me. He must have loved the look on my face because he actually grabbed his camera and took a photo of me while I was frozen in extreme shock.

"Ahh... will cherish this one."

I shook my head and pulled down my ears. It was an overload of information; I could barely handle it.

"... g-gaba... GABA? **GABA?! _GAAAAABAAAAA...?!_** " I screamed. "Y-you... you MAKE me like this? WHY?!"

"Wanted to outdo myself. I suppose I did."

"DID."

He chuckled again.

I clutched his skin. "Kaba... keeba baramba..."

"Ah yes, I know it sounds so 626, but you are perfect, genius design. Is why I spent four years making you. To ensure I could create you as a true doomsday monster, but one that is also very safe outside of Metamorphosis coding. Glitches or malfunctions will not interfere with power-cell. Is useless with Metamorphosis System shut down. Understand?"

That didn't make me feel better. "Can... take out? Remove?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry 626. Removing would kill you. Is part of you."

I sighed. "Encrypt cell?"

"Already has two layers of encryption. Tied to Metamorphosis System."

I quivered. He noticed.

"Calm down, 626. Nothing is going to happen to you with cell. Is very powerful, yes, but as I said, you are perfect GE-NI-US design. Cell is designed not to react outside of system activating. Is just tiny little dead piece of circuitry all times otherwise. That help make you feel more assured?"

I sighed. "Not really."

"Look..." he carried me over to his computer, opening up my file and accessing a part of it I'd never seen before. It was a diagram of me, but showed my nervous system. He pointed.

"There is cell. See this? Red light?"

He pointed to some Tantalog text beside the diagram. There were three circles, one green, one yellow and one red. The red was glowing.

I nodded.

"Indicates dead cell. Yellow light only goes on if cell is 'switched' and green light indicates in operation. Has been red for years, 626 and I have monitored this every single day we have been being on earth. Will never change from that. If it does, has fail-safe, like in your brain. Fail-safe is ultimate. Is designed to burn out cell instantly if malfunctions for ANY reason without causing you pain. Now... be listening when I am telling you, this is MOST SAFEST precautions in all of safe-precautions that are being available. I should know. I designed you and created you."

I just looked up at him, twisting the end of my ear around with my claw.

"Also 626, I have worked for over year updating you and making sure everything works how I want it to and with my intelligence, I am very confident in this. This assure you?"

I sighed. "Feecha... Stitch... trust Jumba."

He nodded. "Will do best for you up until I die!"

I felt a little better hearing that. I jumped down.

Jumba stared at me for a moment, before reaching down and poking my nose. "Now, go, GO! Am getting cold. And cheer up! I don't want to be seeing sad ball of fluff."

He pushed me out. I giggled and left him alone, heading back downstairs to join David at the television. Both he and Pleakley looked up at me, simultaneously greeting me as I jumped up onto the couch. David looked at me a few minutes later.

"Boy Stitch... never seen you that angry today. You looked very scary," he said to me. "I did not know you were so strong!"

I looked at my lap. Strong indeed.

"Light to Stitch."

Pleakley was listening in. He looked at David. "Oh, that Little Monster of Jumba's is capable of destroying whole plan-"

I put my claw to my throat in a slicing motion at that. Pleakley realised his screw up and covered his mouth. David was staring at him.

"Destroying... what now?"

"PLATES! WHOLE PLATES!" Pleakley screeched and went back to whatever he was doing on the computer. My heart pounded as David stared at me.

"Oh yes, I remember now. Nani was not too happy 'bout that."

I let out a sigh of relief, before glaring at Pleakley. I could see him looking at me sheepishly.

Nani came into me at that moment holding a measuring tape. I stared, as did David.

"Alright Stitch, stand up."

"Gaba eiek?" I asked her.

"I need to get your measurements for the tailors."

While Nani measured me, I stared at the TV. There was report about bombings in another country in the world and it showed footage of the destruction of their city. It pained me. I'd made Turo look exactly like that. Thankfully David changed the channel and Nani noticed my discomfort, but she'd also heard the story too.

"Very sad what happened to that city today. Hundred's were killed. I cannot believe how monstrous people can be in this world. War is never the solution."

David nodded. I closed my eyes tightly.

I HATED hearing that word.

"You okay sweetie?" Nani asked me as she put the tape around my waist. It made me open my eyes and stare at her. I wasn't expecting that her head was right near mine and she seemed to get lost in my eyes for a few moments before snapping herself back around.

I tilted my head.

"Your eyes are very pretty," she told me. "I really cannot tell what you're looking at."

"Naanee," I responded.

"I know... but it's just hard to tell sometimes."

I shrugged at that. Lilo had said this to me once before as well.

Nani seemed to stare at me. Jumba came in at that moment in his pyjamas and joined us on the couch. He watched Nani measure me.

"Eh... what are you doing?" he asked.

"Measuring him up for his suit. I called the tailors just before. They need the numbers. I'll have to measure you up as well Jumba."

"Eh, I can easily tell you sizes myself," Jumba waved her off looking at the television. Whatever station David had changed the channel to flicked to a news update and of course, that same destroyed city was shown. As soon as Jumba saw it he picked up the remote and changed it of his own accord. He looked at me and I looked at him.

David had noticed this. I could tell he was thinking something was going on from how I'd acted before and how Jumba had changed the channel, but he didn't say anything.

"Hey Jumba..." Nani said suddenly, panning back and forth between me and my father. She did this a few times.

"Yes larger girl?"

"How come you didn't give Stitch four eyes like you have?"

Lilo came into us at that moment, stuffing her face with tinned ravioli. She said something but Nani gently swatted her on the back of the head for speaking with her mouth full.

"Yeah! I wondered that too!" she spoke up when her mouth was empty, trying to open her mouth and give Nani a ravioli lick. Nani cried out in sheer disgust and pushed her back.

Jumba was absolutely stumped by that question. I was myself. I'd never even thought about it. Apparently he hadn't either because he stared at me before scratching his head.

"Uh... I... I really do not know. I just... didn't I guess? 626 has 20/20 vision with his eyes, they are acute binocular lenses, so that was probably why. Was no need for it."

"Binocular lenses?" David asked. "Like binoculars?'

"Yes. 626's eyes are excellent. Can see colours outside of normal spectrum and has heat, xray and infrared modes. Not to mention can zoom in and out of distances, that being, acute binocular lenses and superior ability to see in dark."

"He... can do all of that?" Nani asked. She sounded like she was unable to believe it.

"Of course."

She stared at me again. "Does... he actually have any pupils? Or are his eyes just really black?"

I felt a little put on the spot with all this attention directed at me. But I appreciated their curiosity.

"No pupils. 626's eyes are fixed lenses. Cannot move eyes around in the way we can, he has to move his head to see, however his peripheral vision is far larger than ours. Looking at you, 626 is probably able to see up to ceiling above him and also ground directly below him."

Nani nodded. "Is that why you made him with four arms instead? Because of not giving him four eyes?"

Jumba shook his head. "No, extra arms was idea from seeing bug climb up wall."

"What?" she looked stumped, as did Lilo.

"Way limbs moved," Jumba explained. "Intrigued me, so I designed 626 to be able to crawl up walls, extra arms for support."

Nani sat down beside us on the couch. "So... how come, if you don't mind me asking, Stitch is so different from you? I know it's because you sourced other creatures or something, but the difference is uncanny."

I sighed. I knew I was very different from my father. Jumba picked up on that and rubbed my back.

"Simply to make him superior. If he was like me, he would not be able to adapt to extreme environments, like being in space without suit, or would not be able to run at super-speeds and lift buildings. And before you even think of saying so, the whole 'dog' thing is only sheer coincidence. He is pure alien."

Everybody stared at me at that. I felt my face heat up.

"Stitch can go into space without a space-suit?" David asked.

Jumba nodded.

"COOL!" Lilo yelled. "Human's explode when that happens!"

"LILO!" Nani snapped at her.

"Well it's true!"

"Actually, is not so true," Jumba told her and she stared at him in shock.

"But that's what happens in movies?"

"Mhmm," Jumba responded. "But is not accurate. Ebullism occurs due to reduction of pressure and would cause skin to expand, but not explode. Holding breath however is very bad – due to lack of pressure, remaining air in lungs would expand and rupture. Even if humans were to survive, UV rays and gamma radiation from sun would mutate DNA, causing cancer or burn human to crispy crisp the closer the exposure to sun is but with humans not lasting more than a minute without protection, bah.. good luck!"

Lilo just stared at him.

"Of course, 626 is being immune to all of this. His body is composed of 62.7% snootonium and the fluids that circulate his body are not susceptible to gas build up as in humans. He also has many amino acids that are not found in terrestrial organisms and his body temperature is 44.4 degrees due to the stronger covenant bonds of his pDNA. Space would be only mildly cold to 626, but would freeze human gradually. Creatures I sourced DNA from were also vastly spread over galaxy. Their DNA enabled them to survive assortment of environments and was assorted in properties. 626 is a building block of some of the strongest chemical compounds in the galaxy!"

I could tell this went over Lilo's head. I could see her trying to comprehend what Jumba had said to her but the look on her face told me otherwise. Jumba loved any opportunity to show me off.

Nani was in disbelief. "Well... uh. Okay then. He's strong and amazing, I guess is what you're saying."

"Psh," Jumba waved his hand. "He is perfect, genius design. My greatest success AND my child."

I smiled a little at hearing that.

"What's... what's soo- snu- sna-" Lilo began to ask.

"Snootonium?" Jumba clarified. She nodded.

"Here on earth is known as mucus."

"Mucus?" she looked disgusted. "Wait... like, _mucus_ mucus?"

Jumba nodded.

"SNOT?"

Nani rolled her eyes looking absolutely disgusted and David put his head into his hand laughing. Lilo could be very straight to the point at times but this was one time Nani clearly didn't approve of it.

"So Stitch is full of snot?" she continued.

"Mucus. Yes."

"GROSS!" she yelled. "BUT STILL COOL!"

I stared at her and she walked over to me and prodded me a few times with her finger. "But he doesn't feel squishy?"

Jumba looked dumbfounded. "Of course not. Does have layers upon layers of protective fat, muscle and skin first."

"...is it green?"

Nani had enough of it. She stood up and grabbed Lilo's hand, pulling her into the kitchen.

* * *

Nani gave both myself and Lilo some strawberry ice-cream later on after dinner, but she put some green jelly alongside of it.

Lilo stared at it curiously and then looked at Nani.

"Considering how much you seemed to love the fact that Stitch is made up of snot, I made you some green jelly," she told us as she washed up dishes in the sink.

I snorted. Lilo was highly intrigued.

"Hey Nani, are humans made up of-"

"LILO! I gave you jelly!" she yelled. "That's NOT a cue for you to keep bringing it up! And no, humans are made up of water!"

I smirked at Nani as she left the kitchen after finishing up what she was doing.

"Stitch?" she asked me and I perked up my ears. "What do you think will happen with Mertle?"

I shrugged. "Hopefully isa taught lesson. No more bullying."

"Do you think we went too hard on her?"

"Psh..." I waved my paw at her. "Naga, Lilo. Kom week of Mertle being in trouble naga compare to 3 years of bullying."

"Yeah, you're right. She started bullying me lot before I met you and when I did meet you and we became best friends it got worse," she poked at the jelly with her spoon.

"I wonder why she was so sad though."

I shrugged. "Probably because others no pay attention to her. Always has to be center."

"Yeah."

"Lilo, no worry bout her. Mertle isa very nasty girl. Had it coming."

"I know Stitch..."

I could tell she was thinking about me attacking Mertle but not saying anything about it. I'd never wanted to attack Mertle. As much as I hated her.

Lilo finished her desert and went to play on her game boy. I remained at the table.

I sighed. I kept thinking about what Jumba had told me. I didn't remember much of what I did when the Metamorphosis System was activated last time.

After dinner just before Jumba had shown me a diagram on his computer of my 'true' form and what it looked like when it was activated.

It had bothered me a lot because I knew that wasn't me. But it was.

Since I was designed for planetary destruction, I was huge. A big bigger than my own favourite monster, Godzilla, but Jumba explained I had two modes. One with guns and one without. When I had the guns I was even bigger. About 200 ft tall from what he'd shown me.

I was just glad I wasn't as big as the planet itself and actually relieved I wasn't as big as I feared I was. I was expecting myself to be over 1000ft or something beyond ridiculous like that.

I had no idea I had guns inside of me. They looked weird to me to see them growing out of my back on the screen. I didn't like the look of them.

I looked terrifying. My spines looked really sharp and my claws on my hands and feet were twice as long as what they normally are. The fur on my head spiked up into a slight mohawk. It reminded me of 621 and I was also a bit thinner too.

I was easily capable of destroying buildings taller than me. GDI had been 800ft and I'd managed to rip the entire top of it off and toss it aside.

What scared me the most was my face. My eyes were red. When the cell booted up alongside the system, it turned my entire face see through. I looked truly terrifying and that image of myself stuck with me.

I looked really evil. I told Jumba to never let Lilo see this, let alone Nani or David. He knew though.

Reluctantly, I'd asked him how many deaths I'd caused that day. It was countless thousands and that wasn't including the aliens I'd killed on my missions so I knew there was far more than that. He showed me newspaper articles he'd documented of Turo how it was before I'd destroyed it all. It was a beautiful city. I couldn't even comprehend that I'd been the one to completely desecrate it. It looked like a nuclear warhead had hit it. I couldn't imagine how aliens actually survived that. They must have got off the planet.

Jumba did show me something that cheered me up a little though. Turo was being rebuilt, bit by bit.

I shuddered. I was glad I was banished to earth. I couldn't even begin to imagine how many aliens wanted me dead, let alone Jumba. We were very lucky things turned out how they did.

I'd gone quiet and left the room. He understood though, he knew it was a lot for me to take in. It would probably take me months, if not years to accept the fact I was the 'key to destruction' or so he had put it.

I don't get why he couldn't have just killed the board members and Gamada without me wrecking the entire city. But then again, I was also aware that his plan had backfired. I was supposed to only go after the targets but I don't think even he predicted his own system was so powerful.

Jumba was a madman, but I knew he did feel remorseful for what he'd done.

After all, why else would he have kept that spidget spinner?

* * *

I didn't go into Lilo afterwards, instead I went outside to the tree-house. I climbed up, only to see Nani sitting there, much to my disbelief.

She stared at me.

"Stitch..."

"Gaba eiek?" I asked her and she patted beside her.

"Just thinking about things. I came back out to see the damage you caused earlier but ended up sitting up here instead."

I sighed. "Soka..."

She pet me on the head. "No, it was my fault. I never should have done that to you."

After gazing at me for a few moments, she looked down at the river.

"My family might not even come to the wedding. I don't know."

"Would really tell about Stitch?"

"Probably not. But... it's hard to judge a family member when you barely know them. That's why I was so adamant on you not talking."

I shrugged. "Don't know unless take risk."

"Yeah..." she shuddered. I could tell she was cold. I hesitated, before curling into her lap. I felt her stop shivering shortly after.

"You're so warm..." she said to me. "You must barely feel the cold."

"I feel it," I responded. "Not as much as Naanee."

She sighed. "By the way... what was that strange langauge you were talking in before? It didn't sound like your normal one. The 'Tantalog' one, right?"

I nodded. "Naga. Was not Tantalog. Kweltikwan language."

She looked amazed. "Wait, that was _Kweltikwan_ you were speaking?"

I nodded. "Native," I told her.

"I see..." she responded. "I still can't believe you and Jumba are the same species."

"Aga ba?"

"Hm?"

"Why is that?"

"Because you're so different to each other."

"I know..." I nodded. "Jumba still Stitch papa."

She went quiet after that, just sitting there and staring out at the river. I could tell a lot was on her mind. A lot was on mine too.

A lot of things would be for a long time.


	24. The Last Straw

**A/n:**

 **Fanficteller:** That's actually a really interesting idea. I do have my own plot yes, but I will take this on board too. Nani is worried just from the family being so estranged, but you will see what the family is like and what will come of them meeting the aliens in upcoming chapters. I don't want to give away anything but thanks for your review.

 **Anonymous:** Thank you very much ^^ I hope the rest does not disappoint!

 **LlamaQueen666:** I really liked that idea and you'll be pleased to know I took it into account during this chapter, so thanks for the inspiration and credit for that idea goes to you.

A bit of a surprise in this chapter! I know I said I wasn't going to confirm anything in regards to Lilo and Stitch about how they feel about each other, but as before-mentioned I'll leave you to conclude what's going to become of them.

Enjoy!

* * *

When it came Monday morning I knew setting my alarm would wake up Lilo and she would want to know where I was going, so I snuck out once everybody was asleep and slept on the couch in the living room, setting my alarm to wake me up at five twenty.

I was confused what I was doing there when it did wake me up but then instantly remembered today was the first day I was helping out Mr Kuakini.

I went outside through the doggy-door but the early morning cold made me reel back for a moment or so. I went back inside and pulled on some of my winter clothes (hand-me-down's from Lilo with a few slight modifications for my alien features) and raced into town. It was strange running through the streets this early in the morning. Since nobody was about it was kind of eerie and for a moment or so I wondered if this was what Turo was like for a long time – just an abandoned waste-town.

The light was on in Kuakini's store. I approached the door and looked inside. He looked up at me and came over to let me inside.

"Ah, you remembered."

I nodded. He stared at me in my clothes as he had done so before, but did not say anything.

"Alright then, come and I'll show you what needs to be done."

The man took me out back and had me moving boxes around for most of the morning before unpacking them and putting stock onto shelves. It was really boring for me but I just kept quiet and did what he asked of me, remembering the purpose of it all. He watched me the majority of the time but did his own work. I think he was still amazed by what I was.

"So, how is your family?" he asked me, eventually breaking the silence.

I looked up at him. "Naanee announce baby. Everyone happy. David happy."

He smiled. "Oh, that's good to hear indeed. I presume you have not mentioned about this?"

"Naga," I shook my head.

"So then, how are you going to explain where you earned the money?"

I paused at that. He was right. That had completely slipped my mind.

Nani would know instantly what I was doing when I gave her the money. There was no other possible way for me to obtain it and she would just find out if I was lying to her. I sighed.

"I'm sure it will be okay," he told me, noticing my expression. "Nothing wrong with wanting to help out family, ey?"

I nodded, continuing what I was doing.

As the time approached seven, Mr Kuakini had me finish up. "Right, I will be opening in ten minutes. You best get a move on, Stitch. Thank you."

I nodded.

"Na quala?" I asked and he stared at me in confusion. I cleared my throat. "Money?"

"Oh. Yes. At end of week, I will tally the hour count and work out how much to give you, sound fair?"

I was a bit reluctant as I wanted to start paying the money to Nani, but I didn't want to be selfish either. I could wait.

"Okeytaka."

"Good, good. I'll see you back here tomorrow morning."

"Ih."

I left the store and headed back home, shivering. I could feel the sting of the cold in my fur even though I had my clothes on.

This weather was indeed weird.

* * *

Once home, I snuck up to the dome and climbed into the bed beside Lilo after discarding my attire. She woke up as I climbed in, yawning widely and giving me a good view of her mouth.

"Stitch?"

"Ahua shalom bye..." I responded, also yawning. I wasn't used to getting up that early. She giggled and poked my tooth.

"You're so cold! Here, let me warm you up."

She wrapped her arms and body around me tightly and I closed my eyes feeling her love and warmth wash over me. I purred into her shoulder and we remained like that for a while. I was drifting off again when Lilo suddenly told me something very unusual.

"I divorced the rat in the garage last night."

I opened my eyes at that and stared at her in disbelief. "Uh... gaba?"

She sighed. "I... just don't love him anymore. I knew it would be hard for both of us, but I need to move on with my life. I hope he understood."

She had _married_ a rat in the garage?

"Lilo... marry rat?" I asked her in astonishment.

"It was just pretend, but yeah. His name was Milo and he was best friends with the spider on the roof. We married shortly before I met you. I had a little ceremony and invited Nani and David along."

I just stared at her.

"But... I think... I like somebody else now," she said almost dreamily. "I think... I want to marry somebody else instead."

I sat up at that. "G-gaba?"

She smiled at me. "Stitch, I..." she went red. "Whenever I see him, my heart feels happy. He is kind and buys me things and takes me to the beach. He sticks up for me when I need it the most and he took me dancing. Milo just didn't do any of those things. As much as it hurt to divorce him, I want to be happy. I want to marry him..." she sighed. "Yeah..."

"Who?" I asked.

"His name is Stitch..." she responded and I felt my face heat up. I thought back to before when she'd been staring at me funny the first time I wore my costume.

"Lilo marry meega?" I asked softly.

"Just pretend..." she responded. "But I want to marry you now instead of Milo. If we marry, it means we will be together forever. I want to be with you forever, Stitch."

I stared at my saviour. My angel. I wanted that too.

I reached out and took her hand into my paw. "Stitch want to be with Lilo too..."

She beamed at me.

I'd danced with her to make her happy because I loved her and she was my best friend and family, but I had always wondered deep down if she possibly liked me with how well we had bonded and how attached she was to me. Her bond had definitely gotten much stronger after I'd died and I had simply related it back to what Nani had said. The possibility of her having feelings for me had crossed my mind a few times, but I'd never said anything because I could never really tell how she was feeling. I'd never been able to read her in that regard. Lilo was also only a child and I knew that young girls like her dreamed of being swept off their feet by prince charming and carried away into a golden carriage to ride into the sunset. She dreamed of being a princess despite claiming she hated girly things, but I knew even so it was one of the many fantasies she enjoyed. I'd seen her with this same ridiculous look on her face after watching a movie with her one night. Nani had it too. I had figured it was a 'girl' thing as David had just looked bored at the movie.

Maybe after dancing with her she'd started seeing me as her prince charming.

There was no way she could like me... right? We weren't even of the same species and I was convinced that she would find a boy she liked when she was a bit older and start leaving me behind for him. For now she was still young. Her marrying the rat told me she longed for her prince charming. I decided to go along with her.

She was staring at me as I thought about this. Lilo loved to play, especially dress ups. I figured her pretending to marry me was just another way of her playing too because she could dress up like a bride.

"D-do... you want to marry me Stitch?" she asked, sounding a little hesitant. I knew she was afraid of my answer. She didn't need to be.

I smiled at her. "Ih!"

She looked delighted. "Great! Let's go out and tell Nani and David and Jumba and Pleakley."

Perhaps Lilo was just really excited about the prospect of Nani getting married and wanted to have her own wedding with me to not feel left out. It seemed logical. Lilo and I were close enough she would pretend marry me. I just thought it was a cute idea and it showed how much my best friend truly appreciated and cared about me.

If she did like me though... I really couldn't tell. She'd never directly said anything to me and I wasn't going to pressure her to or anything of the sort. I knew when she got much older and hit puberty she would start liking boys. We would never be together otherwise as that species barrier separated us.

I just hoped I was still a part of her life then too.

* * *

"Everybody! I have an announcement!" Lilo announced loudly at the kitchen table, while I boosted her up on my paws from below.

Nani paused what she was doing and David, Jumba and Pleakley just stared.

"Last night, I divorced Milo. As much as it pained me, things just weren't working out for us."

I saw Nani smirk at that and David gave a small laugh. Jumba and Pleakley just looked confused.

"Who is Milo?" Pleakley asked Lilo.

"The rat that lives in the garage," Lilo told him. "I married him when I was five."

I could not begin to describe the look on Jumba's face at that and Pleakley looked disgusted.

"But!" Lilo continued before they could say anything. "I've decided to marry somebody else!"

"Oh, and just _who_ might that be?" Nani asked and I saw the four of them turn to automatically face me. I went red.

"Stitch!" Lilo said proudly. "We are going to get married today and you're all invited."

Jumba looked extremely alarmed by this. "Wait... you are marrying 626? Like larger girl is marrying David?"

"It's pretend, Jumba," I heard Nani whisper to him and he seemed to understand.

They didn't seem to care too much, although they said they would come, with the exception of Nani, who had to work. They just thought it was cute.

That being said, shortly after, Jumba, Pleakley and David were sitting on chairs out in the garden, waiting. Lilo was dressed in her best formal-wear, a lovely yellow dress with pearl earrings and a ribbon in her hair. She had on a veil but there was no bride costume. Nani said she'd put it in a garage sale a little while back.

Lilo had dressed me in my tuxedo with a bow-tie and top hat that I wore on special occasions.

Nani had to leave to work shortly after, but I could see her holding back laughter as she escorted Lilo down the 'aisle' with me waiting for her at the staircase.

Lilo picked up on it. "What's so funny?" she asked her sister.

"Oh, nothing nothing," she responded, kissing her on the head. "I gotta run baby. Congratulations!"

Nani winked at me before she left.

Lilo beamed at that. We faced each other.

"Stitch... I am so happy you are a part of my life," Lilo said, taking my paws in her hand as she spoke to me. "Without you, my life would have been so much worse with Mertle bullying me and I would never have made any friends. I thought you were cool from the moment I met you. Things were kind of bad when you showed me you were really an alien and I almost hated you for ruining everything and blowing up my home but then you saved me from Gantu. You came back for me. I've lived with so much guilt from how I treated you before..." she sighed. "I was so lucky to get you back. You make me so happy and I want to marry you so we can be together forever. I love you, Stitch."

She leaned over and kissed my cheek before showing me a silver ring. "This is a ring that my dad gave to me before he died. He told me that it was a 'medal-of-honour' and I wore it proudly. Now, I want to give it to you."

She pulled up my finger and slipped the ring onto it. "You're my hero, Stitch."

I sniffled, trying to fight the strongest urge to cry. I pulled her into a hug. "You're my hero too, Lilo."

"Well then," David said from his seat. "Stitch, do you take Lilo to be your lawful wedded wife and promise to cherish her at all times, both in sickness and good health?"

I stared. Lilo nudged me. "Ih!"

"And you Lilo, do you take Stitch to be your lawful wedded husband, promise to cherish him at all times both in sickness and good health?"

"Yes!" Lilo said happily.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife!"

Jumba, Pleakley and David clapped and Lilo hugged me. "Now we are together forever!"

I sat down on the staircase, feeling a little overwhelmed. "Stitch! What's wrong?" Lilo asked sitting down beside me instantly.

I looked into her eyes. "Lilo... like meega?"

"Of course I do!" she responded. "You're my best friend and now you're my hubby!" she grinned.

I sighed softly. Maybe she'd understand what I meant when she was older. For now, I just was happy she wanted to 'marry' me.

"Want to go on a honeymoon?" Lilo asked me as David, Jumba and Pleakley packed up the chairs and headed back inside.

"Gaba honeymoon?" I asked, automatically thinking of a moon covered in honey.

"When people get married, they go on a holiday with each other."

"Where we go on holiday to?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Uh... I don't know. Is there anywhere you want to go?"

I also shrugged. "Naga... Stitch just happy to be with Lilo."

"Me too," she smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Naga na quala for honeymoon."

"Oh yeah... and I have hula class again soon. Oh well. Thanks for marrying me."

I licked her across the cheek and she went red this time as opposed to looking disgusted. This was the first time I'd seen her do this.

Only time would tell if Lilo did ever start to like me as more than a best friend, but it was very unlikely with me not being human. As happy as I was she had married me now, it did make me wonder about the future. If and when she did meet a real boyfriend and spent all her time with him – would she remember this day? Or would she forget about it?

I certainly hoped she wouldn't forget this day because I knew I wouldn't. I was still a little shocked she had asked me to marry her but it was really nice.

The family didn't see it as anything big, knowing that Lilo was a child and loved to pretend. I could tell that's why Nani was laughing. Lilo seemed serious about it though, going as far as to dress nice and have a ceremony with me. I wanted to show her that I appreciated it.

"Lilo?"

She looked at me. "Yes hubby?"

"Go to beach? With Stitch?"

"Uh, sure!" she smiled. "Let me change first."

"Okeytaka," I told her. As she went up, I took off the tuxedo and put it back in it's place before pulling on my favourite tropical shirt that Nani had bought for me last year and some shorts. She came back down shortly after wearing one of her much nicer purple mumus I'd rarely seen. She had a flower in her hair and had a small bag that she wore out on special occasions around her shoulder.

"Ready?"

She nodded happily.

Lilo called to the others that we were heading to the beach. Jumba eyed me at that and I knew what was on his mind.

"Sending B.U.G too, 626," he told me. "Promise will not spy or listen, but I also need to keep an eye on you. Robot will monitor brain activity."

I understood. Lilo looked a little alarmed. "Is... is this about Stitch's green eyes?"

"Eh?" Jumba asked her, confused.

"Like on Friday... when he accidentally hurt Mertle."

Jumba nodded. "I'm monitoring him very closely now."

I sighed. Lilo noticed. "Come on Stitch! Let's try not to worry about that for now," she told me as she held my paw and we started to leave the house. As we walked down to the end of the driveway, Lilo asked me if this was our first date. I giggled.

"Ih!"

To me it felt more like a not-a-date considering I still believed that Lilo could not possibly like me in such a manner and I strongly believed her pretend marrying me was one of her special games. Still though, the amount of effort she was going to did not pass by me and as we walked I gripped her hand.

Passing through town a few people stared at us. Lilo seemed in a small daze that she barely noticed. We walked down onto the sand and I brought her over to her favourite grotto where her fish liked to reside.

"Wait here Lilo," I told her and she looked at me curiously. "I'll be back soon."

I smiled at her before darting off to Luki's stand. Luki had seen me in the past with Lilo a few times so he was aware of me. This time I approached him myself and he stared down at me. He knew something was special about me but he was like Moses in that regard where he respected me.

"Hi Stitch. The usual?" he asked and I just stared at him before handing over some money to him.

"One for Lilo too? Where is she today?"

I pointed behind me. "Ah... okay. Clever boy you are!"

He handed me over two shave-ice shortly after, one of them with Lilo's favourite flavours – pink, blue and black. I just had a pink one. I carried the treats over to my best friend and she looked delighted.

"You bought me a shave-ice?" she said in delight and I nodded happily handing it to her. The smile on her face was huge.

"Thanks Stitch! You're the best!" she said as she started eating her shave-ice.

I grinned and sat down beside her to eat mine as well. It was quiet between us and she stared out into the ocean. It was mid afternoon by that point and thankfully the weather had warmed up a bit from before. That storm I'd seen with Jumba from the cliffs must have been headed in the other direction over the weekend. There were a few grey clouds but thankfully there was no hint of rain for now.

I gazed at Lilo as she sat beside me.

The wind was slightly blowing back her hair. Her gaze was content as she stared out into the sea and I could see so much happiness in her eyes. It was a wonderful sight to me and I was delighted to see her happy again. The events of Friday night had made her the happiest I'd ever seen her. I'll never forget the look on her face when I'd asked her to dance. The image was burned into the back of my mind.

I think she felt complete now considering her first dance was done only just when she realised something was wrong with me.

Lilo was a beautiful girl. Not just in appearance, but in personality too. When she grew older I knew she was going to be a very pretty girl with lots of guys probably taking an interest in her and asking her out on dates. The thought made me feel a little sad. I wish I knew how she _really_ felt about me but I kept telling myself over and over this was just pretend. It had to be.

I would be envious of any male that did take her out on a real date; I couldn't help it but I had to let her move on with her life if she chose to. I couldn't be selfish in that regard and stop her. I loved her enough to respect any decision she would make and her happiness mattered to me above anything else. I just hoped she would not leave me behind or abandon me because I wouldn't be able to handle it. I wouldn't know what to do without her.

I was also terrified that I'd make her abandon me. Now that I was aware of the Metamorphosis System, I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me. I was terrified of losing control again like I'd done with Mertle and hurting her. If I did so and lost control, as much as she promised me to be there for me every step of the way, I could not imagine she would want me in her life if I hurt her beyond repair. She'd broken her wrist when she was younger. I'd desecrated and ripped aliens in half. What if I did something similar to her and had no idea I was doing it? She would have no chance against me. I choked. The thought alone made me quiver and tears pool at the corner of my eyes.

I would honestly kill myself if that happened. I couldn't lose her. Lilo was my everything – she'd saved my life and she'd saved me from myself. She was the reason I had a purpose and she'd even gone as far as to 'marry' me which was an insight to me just how much she cared about and appreciated me. Losing her was just too much for me to bear. It was my worst nightmare.

I grit my teeth as I stared out into the ocean, trying not to let her see me in my current state. I didn't want to ruin such a special occasion for her with me being like this.

Unfortunately she noticed. She looked alarmed and then scared. She put her hand to my face.

"Stitch...? Why are you so upset...?" she asked gently.

I drew in a stuttered breath. "S-so scared..."

"Of your green eyes?"

I nodded. "Ih... lots of things."

She didn't say anything more. She didn't have to. She simply put her arms around me and cuddled me, once again humming that lullaby. It relaxed me and I felt better. Her lullaby seemed to have a powering affect on me. I sighed.

"Lilo... Stitch love you. So much."

"Me too..." she responded, gently kissing my nose. "I know you're scared, Stitch, but we'll get through this together, okay?"

I nodded. I hoped she was right.

We sat there for a while. Lilo eventually stood up and walked to the shore, bending over and peering into the grotto. "Stitch. Look!"

"Hm?" I stood up and walked over to her. She was pointing at something and I peered closer to see what it was. A little fish was poking its head out. I stared.

"That's Pudge!" she told me. "Pudge, meet Stitch!"

The fish just ducked back into the water and continued swimming. I looked at Lilo. "Thankfully I don't have to feed him today," she told me.

I stared at her. "Lilo?"

"Yeah?" she replied, though she continued to look in at her fish.

"Why feed Pudge sandwich?"

She sighed. "Pudge controls the weather. I give him sandwiches to keep him happy so that he won't cause bad weather."

"But... storm?"

She looked sad at that. "I have been feeding him..." she told me melancholy. "I don't know why there is such bad weather lately. I think he's just in a bad mood. Like just then, he only came up to us for a second. Normally he lets me pick him up."

I remembered very clearly Lilo believing she needed to keep this little fish happy to prevent herself from losing anybody. It broke my heart to see how she was staring into the water.

"I hope he's not mad at me..." she said. She was very worried. I rubbed her back and she sighed before standing up. "I hope Pudge cheers up."

I nodded. "He will. You here now."

She nodded, gazing into the water. Eventually she smiled at me and took my paw.

"Come. I want to show you something Stitch."

I walked with her back along the beach. After a short walk, she led me to an area I had not yet been to before. It led to a small clearing into the forest surrounding the island. She led me in here and then up another path to a large tree. I stared up at it.

"See this Stitch?"

She pointed to something engraved in the bark. I peered closer. It was a heart with two sets of initials in it. It was worn due to age, but I could still make it out.

I noticed a few other similar things on the tree. It seemed popular for it.

"Ih?" I asked.

"This... this is my mom and dad's initials," she smiled at me. "Right here... I was wondering..."

I tilted my head.

"Could you... could you use your claws to engrave ours?"

My eyes widened slightly. "Lilo... want this?" I asked her in surprise.

She hugged me. "Yeah. We're married right? This can be our vow to be best friends forever and ever, no matter what happens. Promise Stitch?"

I put my paw to her heart instead of mine. "Lilo, Stitch will always be there for you. We will always be best friends. Stitch promise."

She kissed my nose and stood beside me, watching as I engraved our initials into the wood, just below her parents. I could tell this meant a lot to her. I traced a heart shape, like her parents, before clawing in our initials -

 **LP  
SJ**

Lilo was beaming. She stared at this for a fair while before finally speaking. "Thank you, Stitch."

I nodded. She reached for my paw and we headed back out of the clearing to walk along the path. This area was quite beautiful. I was surprised I hadn't seen it before. Lilo took me over to a small bush filled with hibiscuses and plucked one before turning to me, putting it over my ear so that it sat on the side of my head. It was a beautiful flower and it's colours were a mixture of pink and blue. Lilo was smiling at me the whole time.

As I stared back at her, I realised how much she meant to me and I now knew deep in my heart that I wouldn't ever want to be with anybody else. I couldn't imagine a life with her not in it.

Only time would tell if she wanted the same and could accept me as not being human.

* * *

Lilo seemed a bit distant as we walked back through the forest to the edge of town. She wasn't distant in that she was sad but more so in the fact she seemed to be in some sort of bliss. To me it represented she was at her peak – we had won the dance competition, scared Mertle and we'd also danced together. Now were were 'married' and had also carved our initials in that tree.

She was well over the moon. I could see it in her eyes. They sparkled with pure happiness and joy.

Nothing could ruin that for her.

...Until, Mertle Edmonds stepped in front of us.

I really _wasn't_ in the mood for her right now, NOT when my best friend was this happy. Mertle would ruin everything!

I snarled at her. Lilo stood behind me quietly.

"Mertle, please go away," she said softly.

"Are you two on a _date_ or something?" Mertle said to us, eyeing our outfits with her eyebrow raised. "I saw you both at the beach before. You're _dating_ your dog?" she looked disgusted but then laughed.

"Oh my gosh, I knew you were a freak Lilo, but this tops it for sure. I always found it strange how close you two were."

Lilo just stared at her. "Stitch and I are best friends and he is my family Mertle. Now will you go away?"

Mertle just scoffed. "No, a matter of fact I won't. I followed you here specifically to see you, freak-lo."

"You... followed us?" Lilo asked hesitantly.

"Mhmm," she smirked, crossing her arms and leering at Lilo. I growled.

"I saw you go to that tree too. I saw him carve your initials..."

Lilo paled. That shut me up and I stopped growling.

"Why did you carve initials on that tree?" Mertle wanted to know.

"That's none of your business, Mertle," Lilo responded, looking upset. "It's something special to me and Stitch. It doesn't concern you."

Mertle looked angry. "Whatever! I also KNOW you two did something to me on Friday night. I can't remember what it was exactly, but my costume was ruined and you're going to pay for it. My mom and I spent a long time on that costume."

"If you can't remember then how do you know we did anything?" Lilo retorted angrily. I snarled. "Stitch and I worked hard on our costumes too!"

"You did!" Mertle yelled. "Who _else_ could it have been, freak-lo? You both did everything in your power to ruin that night for me and make me as miserable as possible! I should have won!"

She could not be serious. Lilo was crying now and I was absolutely furious. She had looked beautiful and done herself up nicely just for me and yet once again here was this horrible girl slandering her and making her feel as low as possible.

I went to push Mertle away but I heard Lilo cry out and paused in surprise.

"No we _didn't_ Mertle!" she cried. " _MISERABLE?!_ What about all the years I've tried to be your friend and you just bully and harass me! Who are you to call yourself miserable? Whenever me and Stitch finally are happy or win something, you always have to shut us down for it! We worked so hard on that dance. I couldn't even do it the first time because Stitch died... why can't you just accept we deserved to win!"

Mertle went quiet for a moment or so. "He... died?"

"YES!" Lilo yelled. "He died because he was malfunctioning. He wasn't himself but you said he was trying to kill us! He would never do such a thing!"

Mertle looked shocked to hear that but then she looked angry. "You're a liar Lilo! If he died then why is he here now?"

"BECAUSE I WAS LUCKY TO HAVE HIM BACK!" Lilo yelled at her. "I got to him just in time and saved him!"

Mertle was staring at me. She looked annoyed. "I bet you drove him away Lilo."

Those words stung Lilo because she knew they were true and even though Mertle didn't know the context of the situation, she'd guessed accurately enough. Lilo looked at me before sighing.

"Yeah, I did. I made a terrible mistake and I paid for it with almost losing him. I ignored him when he needed me the most and blamed him for ruining my dance. Does that make you happy?"

Mertle just stared at her. She went quiet.

Lilo sighed. "Why do you hate me and Stitch so much?" she asked her quietly.

Mertle just looked away from her, crossing her arms. "Because you're both freaks, that's why! You punched me in the face because I didn't believe you about your stupid fish and then you both stole my tricycle! That was a gift from my dad! You like weird and creepy things and you're just... weird, Lilo! You can't act normal!"

She gestured to my outfit. "And this proves it! What kind of dog dresses up or dances or wears clothes? What kind of dog has pink blood?"

I flinched at that. So she had seen.

I recalled her staring at my paws back when she'd come to our home that time.

Lilo went quiet. "Stitch is special," she simply said. "He's not like other dogs. He's my best friend and he's the bestest friend I've ever had."

Mertle still looked a little surprised but hearing that it was like something about it made her snap entirely.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY FRIENDS LILO! HE SHOULD NEVER HAVE COME BACK!" she yelled at us and Lilo froze up.

"N-never come back...?" Lilo choked. "W-why?"

"BECAUSE IF YOUR STUPID DOG HADN'T OF COME IN THE FIRST PLACE THINGS WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER!"

I actually howled at that. It scared the living daylights out of Lilo.

Unable to stop myself I grabbed Lilo's bag from her and belted Mertle across the face. She cried out and held her cheek.

"Stitch no!" Lilo cried behind me.

How I wanted to beat this little brat senseless. I really did. And this was me thinking this, not any overriding thoughts. I had lost my patience with her long ago. I had felt remorseful for attacking her but after hearing that from her, I found it hard to. Not only did she berate and attack the one I cherished, but telling her she deserved no friends after ALL she had been through, including me dying, made me lose my temper. Mertle had NO idea of the extent and depression Lilo had endured over the past few months and she had just made things even worse for her. She just would not stop. And now saying I shouldn't have come back? That I should have _stayed_ dead?! Why? So Lilo could be miserable and suffer even more after already losing her parents? Yeah, I personally thought I deserved to die after wiping out Turo, but Lilo truly didn't deserve any of this! She didn't deserve to have me die so that she would be all alone and Mertle could be happy she had nobody. She was such a twisted little... _little_...

I was so angry I could barely think straight.

"You STUPID dog!" Mertle yelled at me as Lilo tried to hold me back.

I roared and clawed at her. All I wanted to do was sink my claws into her head. I hated her so much. She was horrible and she was nasty. She was one of the worst humans I'd ever encountered. She made my best friends life so miserable and now she was trying to hurt me too.

Lilo held me back tightly as Mertle stood up and brushed herself off.

"I'll get you for this," she spoke softly before turning and running off.

Yeah, no.

Lilo continued to hold me tightly.

"I'm sorry Lilo..." I told her softly before forcing her grip off as gently as I could and I bolted after Mertle.

"STITCH!" Lilo screamed after me, picking up her bag and chasing me. She'd never catch me. I caught up to Mertle easily and when she saw me chasing her furiously she screamed and tried to change direction, which was unfortunately out onto the road. Since she was a STUPID child, she didn't grasp the concept that by doing so she might be running out in front of a car coming the opposite direction and blocked from view by other cars parked.

STUPID IDIOT!

I bolted forward and pushed her hard out of the way of the oncoming car. The driver ended up slamming on the brakes and stopped within an inch of my face. He got out of the car and roared at us, mostly Mertle, about how we could have been killed, before getting back into his car and driving off. He was shaken up. It was a close call.

I was unfazed. If the car had of hit me I would have likely ended up hurting the driver from the car crushing into my body, not the opposite way around. That would have been fun to explain.

Mertle didn't seem to notice as she was too busy staring at me. I seethed at her. Lilo came running up behind us.

"Stitch, you okay?"

Mertle picked herself up and brushed herself off. She had a cut on her knee but otherwise seemed unharmed. We faced each other in a stand off and I took a step forward.

"Don't you dare come any closer to me!" she said.

I growled savagely at her. She wasn't getting away with what she said. I bolted at her again and she screamed and ran into the first building behind her, which was the dry-cleaners. Lilo ran after me as I followed her inside.

"GET AWAY!" she cried.

Normally I would have dropped it by this point. But telling me that I should have basically stayed dead for the sake of Lilo being miserable was the final straw.

A few people were in the cleaners and jumped back when we ran in like that. Lilo came forth and tried to pull me back but she slipped on something on the floor and I ended up falling down on top of her. Mertle took the opportunity to try and run from there but I latched onto her shirt with my toes as she did so and she also fell down as the force dragged her back.

I helped Lilo up. She was distraught.

But just as I turned around I saw Mertle stand up and grab a cup of something from a dryer before she went to fling it at Lilo. On instinct I dove in front of her and the liquid hit me instead.

"STITCH!" Lilo screamed. I cringed as I felt something burn against my shirt and shorts, some of it getting in the fur of my lower right leg. I quickly pulled everything off and Lilo and I watched in horror as the liquid went through my clothes. The smell was extremely over-powering to me, making me slightly dizzy and I started to realise what had happened.

She'd thrown a cup of bleach at me. I looked down at my leg and noticed a patch of my fur lightening slightly. The bleach was reacting strangely with it. I was mortified.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Lilo screeched in panic as she saw that and my now damaged outfit.

One of the adults rushed over to us. I could tell he was the owner. He had a cup of water and he threw it at my lower half quickly before wiping my leg with some tissues. Mertle tried to sneak out as this happened but he grabbed her by the arm. "Why did you do it?!"

Mertle was terrified. "I-I thought it was water!"

"IT WAS BLEACH, I am helping a client bleach some outfits! I just put that there for a moment or so to answer the phone!" he was furious. "I'm calling your mother, what's your name and phone number?"

"Please don't! I'll get grounded for life!" Mertle cried. "I'll leave!"

He growled and pushed her to the door. "Get out and STAY out. Don't ever come back here!"

He looked at me and Lilo. "Oh dear..." he said seeing my fur once he dried me the best he could before looking to my ruined shirt and shorts. "Are you okay boy?"

I grit my teeth and he looked at Lilo. "You should get him along to the vet straight away."

Lilo sniffled. "He'll be okay, his dad is a doctor."

He nodded but looked confused. "Dad?"

"Uh... I mean, his owner."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Thank you, we'll be okay." Lilo said softly and helped me back out after the owner put my clothes into a bag for her.

Mertle was outside. I put my paw on Lilo's shoulder as she looked at me hesitantly before looking at my leg. I didn't care too much about myself at that point, only about Lilo.

She began to speak, but Lilo shut her down. "Just go home Mertle. Don't ever come near us again."

She stepped forward but as soon as I saw that I just snapped. Not only had she ruined our day but she'd thrown bleach at me and ruined my fur as well as my favourite outfit. I really hoped Jumba would be able to help.

I stormed over to her and was about to punch her in the face but Lilo stopped me.

"No Stitch... please..."

Mertle had a strange expression as she inched back from my fist, shaking. She kept staring at my leg. "I didn't mean to! It comes off, right?"

Lilo pulled me but I stood my ground. Both girls stared at me.

"Come _on_ Stitch..." Lilo gripped my arm gently and pulled. I spat at the ground beside Mertle before letting her pull me away. She put her arm around me as we left the area and started to head around the corner.

"I hate her so much Lilo!" I said against my best friend angrily. "Tell Stitch deserve to die, better off without. Tell Lilo she no deserve me! Ruin my clothes, fur! Unfair!"

"I know..." Lilo said. "She's so mean and she always has been, Stitch. And after today, I don't want to ever talk to her again."

My ears perked suddenly at that and I flipped out of Lilo's arms to face backwards.

Mertle was _right_ behind us. There was no way that she couldn't have heard me talking. My suspicions were confirmed from the look on her face.

Lilo paled. She gripped me close to her.

We stared at each other.

"Y-you..." she started, pointing at me before looking at Lilo. "He... he can talk?"

Lilo looked mortified for a moment or so but then she just slumped down. I could tell she was so done with the girl now to the point now she just didn't care.

"Yes," Lilo snapped. "Yes, Stitch can talk, okay? He's more than just a 'dog' he's my best friend. Now go away."

Mertle refused. She ran around to the front of us and blocked our path but she never broke eye contact with me. I snarled and she flinched.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I know you saved me back there. I really thought it was water!"

Lilo looked puzzled. "Saved you? What do you mean?"

Mertle sighed. "When he was chasing me, I ran onto the road but didn't see a car coming. I would have been hit but he pushed me out of the way."

Lilo looked at me in shock. She hadn't seen because she arrived only just after that had happened.

"Is that true Stitch?"

I sighed and nodded.

"I heard what you said..."

I growled at that and just put my arm around Lilo to pull her away but Mertle wouldn't let up.

"I didn't mean it, honestly! I didn't know you really died! I just wanted to make Lilo feel bad! I thought she was lying!"

I paused at that and stormed over to her. "That's ALL you do, make Lilo sad!" I snapped and her eyes widened at hearing my voice. "Want me to die, so Lilo sadder! Make you happy, ih? Lilo sad, no achi-babas!"

She was in shock.

"UGA TABA NALA TOOBAGA," I roared at her and she looked terrified. "Come on Lilo..."

I gripped her hand and pulled.

"I'm sorry!" Mertle cried.

"Too late," I snapped back at her. "Ama gunda tay uga taba."

"Stitch, I-"

"LUCHA! LOOK WHAT YUUGA DID TO MEEGA!" I roared at her, pointing to my leg. "You make Lilo so miserable... sad... unhappy. She so sad, I work so hard to cheer her up and you ruin everything, all time! Lilo no want your sorry and Stitch naga want eichiba. Get LOST."

Mertle looked miserable. She tried one more time and went around me to get to Lilo but I threw out my arms protectively.

"Li-"

"NO GO NEAR HER! GO AWAY!"

She stared at me wide eyed before turned and bolted away. For a moment I was scared she was going to blabber my secret to her mother and those other brats, but something told me she wasn't going to.

Lilo just sighed. She said no words, but fell against me and I cradled her. I held her like this for a few moments to calm her down before hoisting her onto my back and we both headed home slowly.

I just hoped Jumba could fix my fur and my clothes.


	25. Stitch's Mistake

**A/n:** Thanks for the reviews **LiliShinka3000** and **L** **lamaQueen666.**

 **Further notes:** I do apologise for infrequent updates and I am glad you are enjoying my story enough to ask me to update. My grandfather died recently and I have been dealing with sadness from that as well as other things hence slow updates.

I very much plan on finishing this and have everything plotted out in my head it's just a matter of making it happen in upcoming chapters.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Lilo didn't say a word to me as I trudged home with her on my back. Just as before people stared at us, but we just ignored them. I was more so worried about how I was going to explain the situation to Nani. Those had been my good clothes.

As I approached the staircase leading up to the front door, I nudged Lilo. She just gripped onto me harder indicating she didn't want to get off so I carried her up into the house. David, Jumba and Pleakley were sitting on the couch and when I entered the front door, they looked up in alarm. Jumba's eyes widened at seeing us so solemn and David rushed over to pick up Lilo.

"What happened?" he asked her and she started crying into his shoulder. She'd been holding herself back quite well as I carried her home.

I looked at him and had been about to explain but Jumba must have seen my leg. He rushed over to me and quickly put me across his lap, holding up my leg and inspecting it.

"626, what on EARTH is this being? What happened to you?"

He peered inside the bag. I'd put Lilo's bag in there with my clothes, but he pulled everything out and held up my outfit, seeing the bleach damage.

"Hey... what happened to those?" David asked, taking them from Jumba and inspecting them. "This is bleach damage. I've seen this before. What happened to you guys?"

Jumba looked alarmed. "Bleach? 626, is that being bleach in your fur?"

I nodded. "Mertle... threw cup of bleach at Lilo. Stitch protect her. Hit me instead."

"WHAT?!" he growled. "Jaz rhistex f'sz shata?" he added and I nodded, feeling numb.

"Ih..."

Lilo peered at me from David's shoulder.

"How did she get bleach?" he questioned, looking astounded. "I will call Nani first though, this is quite serious."

He headed into the kitchen to make the call. Lilo remained in his arms but I could see her reaching out for me as they walked away and I gestured to her by reaching back as Jumba picked me up.

"Come 626, I will try to repair damage."

My father carried me outside to the ship and took me straight into his lab. He set me down on that same metal table once again, putting on his microscopic goggles and inspecting the fur around the lower part of my stomach and leg where it had hit me.

"Does it hurt?" he asked me as he ran his finger through my fur.

I shook my head. "Buso da tadcha."

"How long did burn for?"

"Haidas maichai."

"Earth substance has most certainly had strange reaction to 626's fur. I think I can reverse damage, however."

I sighed. He looked at me. "You okay my boy?"

"Mertle know about me. Know I can talk."

He looked alarmed as he set to work on fixing my fur. "How?"

I explained the entire situation to my father in a mixture of Kweltikwan and Tantalog since there were a few words I didn't know in English. Once finished he stared at me.

"Papa?"

He growled. "Said such terrible things to you, did she now ey?" his fists clenched and he banged the table with one, making me jump slightly. "Once done with this I am heading straight to be seeing Mertle-brat's parents. You are coming too, I will not stand for this. The sheer nerve of such a petulant child."

I nodded quietly. I had nothing against him doing so after Mertle had basically said I should have stayed dead.

I had no idea if Mertle would have told her mother about me. I would only find that out by going there with Jumba. Part of me still believed she didn't but then again Mertle wasn't exactly a trustworthy human either with how she'd bullied Lilo and treated me. She needed a severe wake up call and from how furious Jumba was at hearing everything, including seeing the bleach damage to my fur, I had a feeling she was going to be in for a bumpy ride. Jumba-in-temper was a terrifying sight. Not to mention just how scary he could get as well, with having programmed me to literally slaughter the board members that betrayed him. All against my will. I shuddered.

I was glad I didn't remember any of that but when he was this angry, and after having told me what he did about forcing me to go through with my programming, I was a little scared of that idea itself – that he could make me do something I didn't want to.

It probably wasn't the best idea to bring up to him, but I needed to put myself at ease.

I rubbed my paws together. "Uh... pa?

He looked at me out the top of his eyes as he worked. He grunted in acknowledgement.

"You isa... not going to make... meega hurt Mertle... like... like what you..." I trailed off, unable to look him in the eye.

He literally dropped his equipment and I swore I saw a few tears form in his eyes but he was quick to hide it.

" **626!** " he shouted at me holding my shoulders and shaking me. "HOW COULD YOU THINK SUCH THING?! WHY... **_WHY?_** "

I yelped. "I sorry! Just... meega remember..."

"I know," he muttered melancholy as he clutched me against him. "Yes, I know 626. I know you remember what I did. Strapping you down like that, electrocuting you... because I wanted them to die. I _know._ "

He pulled me back and I looked past him but he forced me to look at him by tilting my head upright.

"626. I would never, ever, in wildest dreams, make you do anything against your will like that again. When you cried to me... and I still made you do it..." he looked away.

"I wasn't myself."

I put a paw to his face and he clutched it with his hand.

"I am not same Jumba as I was back then. Please understand this. I am not going to hurt child. I will not lose temper at her."

I felt bad for underestimating him. "I know... Stitch know..." I said to him. "I so sorry papa..."

He pushed his nose against mine. "Don't be. I scared you. I understand."

I nodded. He picked up his equipment and continued to try and fix my fur. After half hour or so, he pushed back his goggles. "There... is best I can do."

I looked down at myself and noticed my fur, while not 100% restored, was much better than it was.

"Bleach is tricky substance but with you is being worse, considering you are alien. Chemicals clash with those found in your fur since you are assortment of building blocks of different species, hence the damage. Is best way to explain to you."

"Stitch got unlucky?"

"Very much so. Hopefully over-time will darken again, but for now... eh... I am afraid no more can be done for you. I am sorry, 626."

I smiled at him. "No be sorry. Not Jumba fault."

"No... but is that petulant brat's fault. She has done this to you... caused you this damage," he sneered. "Come..."

I raised my arms and he picked me up. "Lilo?" I asked as he walked out of his lab and down the staircase to the garden.

"No... just you and I."

"Okeytaka."

Jumba carried me away from the house and up the street. "So, where is she living?"

I told him the address. Mertle didn't live very far from Lilo's house and it was only about a fifteen minute walk. I'd been there once before when Nani had to deliver something to her mother and had taken me with her. Back then Mertle hadn't been home. Mertle's house was much nicer than ours but I knew her parents were rich.

Jumba stopped and looked at me after he approached the house. I nodded.

"Hmph."

Walking up the pathway to the front door, he looked at me again before ringing the doorbell. I rested my head against his shoulder, but my ears perked slightly when I heard footsteps and a few moments later the door opened to reveal Mertle's mother.

"Oh... hello?" she asked.

Jumba stared at her. "You are being mother of Mertle-girl, yes?"

She nodded. "Why yes, I am. Sally Edmonds," she laughed. She was a boisterous woman from what I could remember. "And you are...?"

Jumba pulled me from his shoulder and held me up to her. "My name is being Dr Jumba Jookiba. This little one here is being my boy. Stitch."

She looked alarmed. "Oh... your... dog?" she asked hesitantly before reaching out and petting me on the head. She'd seen me before.

I glimpsed at my father and he sighed. Mertle must not have said anything. As Jumba held me up I saw her behind her mothers legs. When she saw Jumba she paled.

"May we come inside?" Jumba asked. "There is something I would like to discuss with you about your child."

Again, Mrs Edmonds looked alarmed but she nodded. "Of course! Come in."

Now Mertle was definitely freaking out. I wanted to laugh but knew this wasn't the time. Her mother offered us a seat on the couch. Jumba sat down and put me on his lap.

"So... what can I do for you?"

"Are you not being aware of what was happening today?"

"No? Mertle came home from somewhere just before but didn't say anything to me. Why, did something happen?"

Jumba sneered at Mertle slightly and she cowered.

"As a matter of fact, something did happen yes. She threw bleach at Stitch. Look at his leg."

Her eyes widened and she stood up at looked at me. Her mouth dropped open. "Wh-WHAT? Bleach?!"

Jumba nodded. He explained the situation I had relayed to him just before, remaining relatively calm. Mrs Edmonds on the other hand was furious. She made Mertle sit beside her on the couch opposite us and gave her quite a long lecture. Mertle glimpsed at me briefly out the corner of her eye and I sat with my head in my paws, leaning forward and grinning. I was enjoying the show.

Mertle was so red I almost snorted. I had to push my face into the couch.

"So..." Jumba continued once Mertle had been scolded enough. "I have fixed him up best I could, but as you can see, damage is permanent."

"Are you a vet?" she asked him. Jumba looked deadpan. I nudged him gently.

"No. No, I am not being ridiculous vet!" he threw up his arms. "As I was saying before, Stitch is my boy."

"Uh... your dog?" she just wasn't getting the picture. Jumba rolled his eyes.

"BOY."

She panned between us. "I am afraid I'm not following you. This is Lilo's little dog, right?"

"Mom..." Mertle spoke up at that but Jumba raised a hand.

"He is NOT dog, he is my CHILD. My SON."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Wh... what?!"

"Stitch can talk mom..." Mertle said and Jumba swiftly looked at her in fury but I just sighed and put my paw on his arm. I knew he hated our secrets being out in the open like this.

"Naga, she right. I can talk."

Mrs Edmonds screamed slightly at that and held a hand to her chest. "Y-you can talk? Oh my goodness."

I nodded.

She looked uncomfortable with the situation all of a sudden, but I think I knew why. She clarified this to me when she continued.

"Did Mertle really say such a thing to you? That you should have not come back?" she asked me gently. Jumba looked angry but seeing this his expression mellowed. I could tell he was hurt by it.

I nodded. "I... die, over month ago. I me... mol-"

"He malfunctioned," Jumba spoke up for me and I nodded.

"I mal func chon. It made me die. Lilo, very sad. Family very sad. But I come back. Papa save me in machine."

She nodded. "I am so sorry to hear that. That's awful," she faced Mertle. "Well then?"

Jumba stared at her angrily. He held me close.

"So you wish for him to stay dead, ey? Why is that?"

It seemed to really sink in to Mertle at that moment that Jumba was my father and that she had to face up to him.

She looked scared. "I'm sorry. I really am. I was jealous. Jealous Lilo has a best friend like him and I have nobody. My dad never sees me."

"Eh, is no reason to take out on them. Hurt him. Look what you did to him."

"I know. I really didn't know it was bleach. I thought it was water. It looked the same. I know it can't be fixed. I don't know what to say..."

Jumba looked at me. "Gaba tu jhista?"

I looked at him before looking at Mertle for a moment and then looking back at him again. I put my paw on his hand.

"Meega jhista aka taba... Jumba da chaka aroomba micha aba tooka tet Jumba chuba, bagata tay laba. Mertle soka isa chita coota meega."

He closed his eyes.

"I see," he scowled slightly. "626 only wants genuine apology from you. He believes you really didn't mean what you did. I think you did but is for him to decide."

The two of them stared at us. "626?"

He nodded. "626. Stitch."

"Is that your real name?" Mertle asked me and I nodded. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"Okay. Fine... I'm really sorry, alright? I know I had a bad attitude. I can be better. I won't ever do that again."

"Never hurt Lilo again," I said to her. "You deal with me."

"Fine."

There was silence in the room before Mrs Edmonds cleared her throat.

"So... he is yours?"

Jumba nodded again.

"You two... look quite different to each other."

"That is because 626 was created by me."

"Oh...I see," she looked intrigued. "How did you do that?"

"Very hard work..." Jumba muttered. "But paid off."

She nodded quietly. I knew Jumba wasn't going to say a thing to her.

"I've never heard... that language? You were talking?" she continued, sounding intrigued.

Jumba was straight to the point. "We are aliens."

Mrs Edmonds was shocked again. She stared at us wide-eyed. "Oh. Wow, how amazing!" Mertle seemed surprised by this too.

"Wait... so that's why you can talk and do those things in class? Because you're an alien?"

I glared at her but nodded. She glared back.

I knew things would never be one hundred percent between us. There was too much animosity. She'd hurt Lilo far too much for me to ever care about her or if she tried to be our friend. But as long as she knew she had gone overboard, that was enough for me. As long as she cooled her bratty behaviour and treated Lilo as an equal rather than outcasting her, I had no issue with her. I think she sensed this because she knew that I'd saved her from that car. If I hadn't of done so, I wondered if she still would have tried to apologise. Then again if I hadn't she might not even be here right now and in hospital. She knew she owed me. Especially since she'd destroyed part of my fur. I was sensitive about it of course, but I wouldn't have changed what I did to protect Lilo.

At least I wasn't bald there, like with the back of my head.

Jumba stood up. I jumped down beside him. "Come 626."

"Oh, are you leaving?" Mrs Edmonds called to us. She went over to talk to him while I lingered back for a moment and Mertle and I stared at each other.

"Did you tell?"

She shook her head.

"No tell others. About me. Okay?"

"I won't..." she responded. "I know. You saved me."

"Ih..."

I glared at her as she approached me. I backed up slightly but she just reached out an arm and I recognised what she was doing. I raised my paw and we shook. She glared at me again.

"626!" Jumba called and I turned and went after him so that we could go home.

* * *

Jumba didn't take me home. Instead he headed somewhere else. I said nothing as I followed him from behind. I wasn't sure what sort of mood he was in but I knew something was bothering him. He turned and headed in the direction of the beach. I had been momentarily distracted by something but once I turned and saw he was a-ways ahead of me I darted after him. I rubbed my arm as I followed him down onto the sand.

Eventually he sighed and sat down. The beach was fairly empty. I plonked myself down beside him.

He stared out into the waves. I did too, still rubbing my arm.

"626, why bring up such thing to me?"

I had a feeling it was about that. I sighed. He looked at me when I didn't answer him straight away.

"Scared of Jumba temper."

It was his turn to sigh.

"626, back then... I dealt with a lot of... bad things. Bad aliens. All out to use and hurt me. This was not just over small period of time, but over many many years. The board members did terrible things to me. Stole from Jumba, cheated Jumba... I was left with nothing. Literally nothing."

I peered up at him sadly.

"Even most highly classified designs. Gamada tricked me into believing she was a good alien. She shared so many beautiful pictures with me, truly captivating. But they were all built on lies. Every single one. And after that, they lost all meaning behind them. Were no longer beautiful."

I rested against Jumba's leg. He put his hand on my back and gently stroked me.

"Art software was just pre-programmed disguised malware. She was stealing everything from me. All my files. All my data. Even my most personal documentation. Exploited for them to see. For them to laugh at me behind my back. They took me from me – everything about me. My deepest desires and secrets became their laughing stock. Jumba nothing more than a joke."

"Naga true..." I clutched his shorts.

"And if that was not enough 626... they made me ill on purpose, to do all this behind my back. I got very sick. Nearly had to be hospitalised. I missed almost month of work. That month was their green-light to rob me. And then... and then you know what they did to me when they found no more use for Jumba, 626?"

I looked at him sadly.

"They try to kill me off, like pest. Strip me clean and then discard me. I was nothing to them. Just source of powerful information, since I have genius brains. They wanted to use my knowledge to rule galaxy with their stupid corporation. Greedy, horrible aliens with no care in galaxy about anybody else. Yes I was evil genius, but I never wanted such terrible domination. I was evil but not _that_ evil."

He looked down at me. "However... others made me who I was 626. By hurting me. So much that I could not stand it anymore. Most of my life I was bullied for being big 'nerd' as they call it here on Earth, but when I was older, most just used me to get my ideas. They never cared about me, they just used me to please themselves. Not care that Jumba had heart under all of evil genius. So, I became cold. I became a killer and I knew because I was smart I could easily get away with it. I became somebody I was not. And because of all that... 626..." he looked away but I heard him sigh. "I hurt the one I cherished most."

I crawled up onto his lap and hugged him.

"I hurt you, 626. My own. First when you were like them... not agreeing with my intentions. Which I know now you were right all along – but back then, could not take hearing it from you. My own. The one that's supposed to be there for Jumba and do as I say."

I cringed slightly. I couldn't look at him.

"And then... those cries you made... begging me not to to make you monster after I had gone as far as to shoot you... I should never have done such a thing to you and I have suffered terribly for it. Haunts Jumba's dreams. Almost every night. Some nights I wake up to reliving shooting you, except I was never able to revive you. Since worst fear was not having you in life, always plays on mind heavily and disrupts dreams except... in dreams, is glimpse of life without you. Is very upsetting for me."

I was quiet.

"So... for you to think such thing when you see my temper. That I would ever do that to you again... makes me question all of efforts I have gone to. Making up everything to you. Does even matter to you?"

My jaw dropped. "Naga! Naga Jumba, naga like that!"

He stared at me. "WHY 626?" he looked at me angrily. "Can you not see how much I have done to make up to you?"

"Ih, course I see!"

"THEN WHY?!"

I flinched. He pushed me off and I looked at him shocked. "I know I have hurt you... but you also hurt me badly too 626 when you instantly assume such thing about me! One thing that haunts me the most yet... moment I get angry you think I make you hurt others again after everything we went through? After all that damage and destruction that I was left to live with because of my stupid stubborn desire for revenge?"

"Naga assume! Stitch just scared! Not trying to be mean to Jumba but cannot help get scared!"

"But you SHOULD NOT worry! That is what I am trying to get at! After ALL I do for you first thing that comes to your mind when I get angry is that I make you hurt mean girl, yes? Do you really think that low of me that I would actually do such thing to you again after how much you are meaning to Jumba? How can I deal with my own child fearing me? I can't!"

My ears drooped. I truly hadn't meant or suspected he'd take it to heart like this. Now from seeing this I knew myself I'd gone over the line with that. I could tell he was suffering. He just never truly made it apparent in the past as he was now. I assumed he was always cold in that regard but he wasn't. He was just good at hiding things.

"No... no!" I cried to him. He stood up and started to walk away from me further down the beach. I felt sick.

"Naga, papa! Papa!" I called after him sadly and started to run after him but ended up tripping and face-planting the sand. He turned to face me as I picked myself up but he continued to walk away. I called after him again. He just kept walking.

I continued to run after him but tripped again because I was so stupidly clumsy. He stopped this time and when he saw me trip again a pained look crossed his face. He stopped long enough for me to reach him and I clutched his leg tightly. "I soka! I soka!"

He stared down at me. I buried my head into his leg. I felt him pull away and sunk down, very upset. I really didn't mean what I'd said in a bad way. I felt awful. I didn't want him to see me crying but after all we'd been through recently I couldn't hide it. I thought he had left but suddenly I felt two hands pick me up and Jumba placed me over his shoulder, rubbing my ears.

"Let's go home 626."

"I'm sorry..." I told him quietly. "Stitch love you."

"I know," he said. "And I forgive you."

I closed my eyes at that.

* * *

A little while later, I lay on Jumba's bunk curled up against his pillow. We'd got home to an empty house, but David had left a note saying that he'd gone with Lilo to see Nani about what Mertle had done. Pleakley must have went with them. Since they were still gone, I figured something must have happened with Nani going with David to see Mrs Edmonds. Normally they would have been back by now and according to David's note they'd left a while ago.

Jumba was doing something on his computer. I still felt bad from before.

I turned over when I felt him tweak my tail gently and stared at him.

"How are you feeling?"

I sat up. "Stitch okay."

He picked me up and pushed his nose to mine again before putting me on the floor.

"Working on new schematics for new B.U.G prototype. Is improvement on old design," he explained to me when he noticed me staring at the screen in confusion.

"Okeytaka."

"What... are you wanting for birthday?"

I perked up at that. "Meega present?"

"Of course little one."

I grinned. I needed time to think about it.

"Stitch will come up with something," I said to him and he nodded. He went back to what he was doing. I turned and left the room.

"Where are you going 626?"

"Bored."

He shrugged and went back to work. I headed downstairs to the kitchen and sat down at the table. I noticed Lilo's colouring gear off to the side near the pantry and went over to pick it up when an idea occurred to me so I picked up some paper and started to draw.

* * *

Lilo and the rest of the family arrived home a little later on. When they did, Lilo ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I had just finished slipping something underneath Jumba's pillow while he was down in the ship momentarily. "Stitch!"

I licked her across the cheek and she went red. Nani bent down to me. "Stitch, I heard everything from Mertle's mom. I made her apologise to Lilo and at this point I don't think she's going to bother you guys again. Mrs Edmonds also gave me some money to buy you a new outfit. I know you liked that one. And it's okay, I'm not mad. It wasn't your fault."

I stared at her wide-eyed. "Really?"

She nodded. "She also told me that she knows about you. Being an alien."

I nodded. Nani looked away.

"Well, I don't think they are going to tell anybody else. I will tell Cobra though, just to be on the safe side."

I raised my paw to speak but hesitated. One other person knew about me – Mr Kuakini – but if I told Nani about that I'd blow my secret about helping her out. I wasn't ready to do that yet, not when it had just been my first day helping him.

Lilo gripped my paw. "Want to go to the mall and look for some new clothes?"

I grinned. "Okeytaka!"

"Come on!"

"Don't be too long," Nani told us. Dinner will be on shortly."

Lilo nodded. She pulled me out of the front door and we headed to the mall.

Living in Kauai with Lilo was great. Everything was in relatively close distance in Kokaua Town and we rarely needed to drive anywhere to get to where we needed to go. As we walked along the footpath leading down into town, I gazed at the area around me. Here was such a beautiful place. I couldn't imagine it being destroyed like I'd destroyed Turo.

I hoped that would never happen.

Lilo was humming idly to herself, again seemingly in a good mood. I asked her what happened.

"We went to Mertle's house. Nani spoke to her mom. It was funny because Mertle was scared of what was happening. When she saw Nani and David she knew she was in big trouble. But she told me that she'd spoken to you and Jumba too."

I nodded. "Ih."

"She said sorry to me and that she would leave us alone. I hope she does, Stitch."

I nodded again. "I warn her to not hurt you. She have to deal with me now. And know that I alien – she scared of me. Of Jumba."

Lilo grinned. "Yup!"

She reached for my paw and we held hands as we walked along the street to the mall. Lilo took me into the same store where Nani had purchased my original outfit and we started to look around for a new one. The shop owner eyed us. Lilo dragged me to the kids section.

"Hm... what about this one Stitch?" Lilo showed me a red shirt with pineapples all over it.

"Ew."

"Okay... this one?"

"Naga."

"THIS one?"

I scrunched up my nose. Green and orange? Lilo had no taste.

"Fine. YOU pick then."

She hmphed at me and I just grinned, looking around for an outfit I liked. A short while later I found one. It was a deep sea blue shirt with hibiscuses on it and had matching grey shorts with a belt. I liked it.

"Lilo!" I called to my 'wife' and she came over to me.

"Oh wow, that looks nice Stitch, it looks like the old one!"

"Ih!"

"Want this one then?"

I put on my most girlish voice. "Yup!"

She laughed at how I imitated her and flicked me on the nose. "Silly. I'll go get it for you."

I nodded. I went out the front of the store and sat down by the wall, waiting for her. As I did so my vision literally clouded over and everything went black. I freaked out. My vision returned again and I held my head in fright.

What the heck had that been? I rubbed my eyes.

Now I was worried. These weird signs were getting worse by the day. I looked around in fright when I heard laughter but soon realised it was just an adult man laughing. My heart pounded.

Since I was highly strung I ended up jumping when Lilo tapped my shoulder and my head slammed into a table.

"Oh no! Stitch!"

I rubbed my head. "I'm okay, you scare me."

She looked alarmed but she reached over and kissed my head better. "Sorry. Look, here you go!"

I smiled at her before licking her across the cheek again and she giggled.

"I found something for your ring too," she said, pulling out what appeared to be a black necklace. "You can wear it around your neck so you don't lose it."

"Okeytaka, bootifa!"

She beamed at me.

"Come on, hubby!" she said loudly and proudly, raising up an arm as people stared at us. Ignoring them, I looped my arm around hers grinning and we walked home that way.

* * *

Later that evening I was just about to head up into the dome after brushing my teeth when Jumba's door opened and he peered down at me from the top of the stairs. I stared back at him.

He beckoned to me and I dropped my pillow where it was, heading up to him. Lilo and I had watched a movie together before with our blankets over us, but we had also had our pillows there too.

I yawned and headed up to him slowly. Going up stairs was a chore for me when I was tired since I could barely get over them.

Jumba noticed this and walked halfway down to pick me up and carry me back into his room. Pleakley was in there reading a magazine on fashion. He looked at me as Jumba carried me in and shut the door behind him.

"626... I... I found this?" Jumba asked me, holding up a card. I squinted but then remembered I'd put it there before.

I nodded. "For you."

"Well then... let's see."

I watched him (and yawned again) as he opened up the letter and read what I'd wrote in Tantalog. He stared at my letter for a few moments before picking up my folded up picture and opening it. He smiled warmly.

At times I wasn't the best at getting words across personally. So I opted to draw or write instead to put my feelings and thoughts down on paper. Today I'd done just that, writing Jumba a letter basically apologising to him and telling him why I'd said what I'd said. I'd also told him about how I felt about things and that I fully respected him as not only my creator but my father. I knew how much he'd done and sacrificed for me and I appreciated him. I drew him a picture of us together with my terrible art skills.

Jumba stared at these for a long time before finally speaking.

"Son. Come here."

I smiled and went for him, jumping into his arms.

"Thank you. Is meaning a lot to Jumba."

I wrapped my arms around his neck the best I could. "Welcome."

He sighed at that before pulling back to look into my eyes.

"I created you to be monster. But you are most pure being I am ever knowing..." he said to me. Pleakley smiled at that. "I am so glad I created you 626. You are best thing about my life and always will be."

That made me very happy. I nuzzled into him.

"I appreciate this 626. Will cherish."

I nodded happily as he hugged me before putting me down and opening the door for me. "Goodnight, Stitch."

"Night, Jumba. Papa!" I responded, smiling.

We never broke eye contact as he shut the door.

Smiling, I turned to head up to Lilo in the dome.


	26. Seeing Eye to Eye

**Fanficteller:** Mertle is, lightly put, a b*tch to both of them but she still is only Lilo's age. If you have seen the series and remember how much kinder her mother was than her, then you can think of Mrs Edmonds in that manner in my story. While it is a big secret for Jumba and Stitch to have revealed, most of the people have no malicious intent. This includes Mertle and her mom. Mertle is more so shocked that Stitch is an alien above anything else and over the next few chapters will realise that every time she insulted or slandered Stitch, he could understand her. It might be a slow process, but she is capable of change too, just like Jumba was.

 **A/n:** As **Lilo and Stitch** is set in what I'm assuming is around 1999-2002, according to how Hawaii is shown (old B&W televisons, yet modern cell-phones as owned by Cobra) this story is set in the year **2000** to fit in with that aspect. I am unsure if there is an _actual_ birth date/creation date for Stitch (I know he is 18 in the anime, but I don't think they ever explicitly state what year/day he was born) so I have made up my own.

* * *

"Stitch!"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Lilo stood before me, only twice as tall as what she used to be. I looked around. We were on a beach except there seemed to be nothing but beach. No buildings. No Surf Shack. No Luki's. I was confused.

"Leelo...?"

"Stitch, this is Keoni. He's new to the island."

I stared at the male beside her. He was tall, like her, with ginger hair. He was on the thinner side but with traces of mild abs. He was grinning at me and holding up a weight in his right arm with his left around Lilo's waist.

"He and I are moving in together," Lilo swooned over the male, putting her arms around his shoulders. My eyes widened. "I don't have time for you anymore. I'm an adult now. I have my own life to live. It was nice you were there for me Stitch, but I have Keoni now and you'll have to find a new best friend."

"L-Leelo...?" I choked, feeling my heart break. "Wh-...g-gaba?"

"Bye Stitch!" Lilo said to me, petting me on the head before turning and leaving with the male. I stood up and ran after them but kept tripping and tripping. They got smaller and disappeared. The beach stretched on for miles. As hard as I tried to reach them everything kept warping and stretching. Everything was becoming decrepit. It felt infinite.

"Lilo, please don't leave me!" I cried. "Lilo! LILO!"

 ** _"STITCH!"_**

I jerked upright gasping for air. My heart was racing. As my vision cleared, I realised I'd been having another bad dream. I was safe in my bed at home, not on a forever-spanding beach.

Lilo was before me. She wasn't twice as tall as she had been in the dream – she was my height. I stared at her before wrapping my arms around her and nuzzling into her shoulder.

"Stitch, what's wrong?! I heard you crying my name over and over... were you having a nightmare?" she asked me over my shoulder and I felt her stroking my ears.

"I-ih..."

"Shh..." she soothed me and started humming 'Aloha 'Oe' to me. When my breathing returned to normal she lay down beside me but never let go of my paw.

"Lilo..." I breathed to her. "Lilo... never leave Stitch, right? Always best friends?"

She stared at me. "Stitch, I would rather die than leave you."

"But... Lilo... grow older. Grow up. Find boyfriend?" I quivered.

In the past I had been scared to bring this up to her out of angering her or causing tension, but that nightmare had made me realise just how much I needed her. That scenario possibly happening in the future would destroy me. If she left me behind like that my heart would shatter.

She stared at me at that. "I-I don't know, Stitch. I don't know what the future holds. But I know as long as you aren't in it, then I have no future."

I sighed. She clutched my paw tightly. "I'll never leave you, Stitch. Boyfriend or not. We made a vow, remember?"

"Ih..." I responded. "Always be together."

"Forever..." she responded, yawning, clutching my paw tightly as sleep overwhelmed her.

I stared at her for a long time before eventually drifting back to sleep myself.

* * *

I woke up fairly early the next morning and squinted at the window, seeing sunlight.

Sunlight?

DAMN IT! I'd completely forgotten about Mr Kuakini!

Let alone to set my alarm! That stupid dream had disrupted me.

I flew out of the bed (feeling awful for scaring Lilo) but I had no time to worry about that now. I charged outside and bolted on all fours into town. As I approached Kuakini's shop I saw the door open.

'Oh no...' I thought. 'Too late...'

I slowed my pace as I approached and peered inside. Mr Kuakini was in there setting up some items on the shelves. Nervously I stepped in and he turned from hearing me.

"Uh... Stitch soka... for being late..."

He stood up and stared at me. "Oh... you remembered. Thought you'd forgotten. I'm due to open in twenty minutes, so there isn't really time for you to do anything today Stitch."

He hid it well but I could tell he was a little annoyed with me. I sighed. This was bad.

"Though, feel free to come by tonight to make up for it."

"Mad at me...?" I asked hesitantly.

He put his hand to his head. "No. No I'm not. I wonder where you were, but what's done is done, ey? I did need a hand with this stock, but it just means I won't be able to put it out until tomorrow, is all."

"I had bad dream. Overslept," I said to him. He looked surprised to hear that.

"Oh. Sorry to hear. No biggie, just try not to let it happen again Stitch as this work is important. But as I said, come back tonight. You can help me after close if you still want to get paid for Nani."

I nodded. I waved and headed back home sadly.

"Stupid..."

Only my second day on the job and I'd already blown it. I donked myself on the head with my fist a few times as I trudged home.

* * *

Lilo was sitting on the porch when I walked back up the driveway. She was in her pyjamas. As soon as she saw me she ran towards me.

"STITCH!" she screamed. "What happened?! Is everything okay?"

I stared at her, but then remembered I'd woken her up when I jumped out of the bed like that.

"Fine, Lilo..." I told her. "Soka for scaring you."

She put her hand under my chin and tilted me head up. "Are you sure?"

"Ih. Is naga about green eyes, no worry."

"Okay..." she responded hesitantly. She turned to head back inside with me but then paused and faced me again. I tilted my head.

She stared at me before leaning over and kissing my nose. I giggled.

We went back inside for breakfast. Jumba and the rest of the family were already there and when Lilo and I approached, he pulled out the chairs for us to sit up with them. Nani put our breakfast on the table.

"We've confirmed a date for the wedding. I got in contact with my auntie and uncle. Both of them are able to come."

Jumba, Pleakley and I stared in alarm at that. Jumba looked at me. Nani noticed this.

"Yes, I do remember about before. I've actually explained to my family the situation with you three. They are really excited to meet you."

I was surprised to hear that. "Know we aliens? Stitch naga act like dumb dog?"

Jumba's eyes narrowed slightly at that. He put his hand on my head.

Nani stared at me for a moment before smiling. "Stitch, they know you're all aliens. They're super excited about it. I underestimated them."

I nodded. I understood all about that.

Jumba was smiling. "Can be betting I will be showing off my greatest success on big day!"

Nani laughed. "As long as you don't overtake MY big day Jumba, then all is good."

I noticed at that moment the card was on the table. He must have shown the others. In fact at that moment Lilo reached across and picked it up and stared at it. When she saw my drawing she snorted.

I groaned in embarrassment.

"Good try Stitch!"

"Leave me alone."

"Is fine, 626. Perfect as is," Jumba encouraged me. Lilo just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Your suits will be ready next Monday. The wedding isn't for two more weeks after that. Uncle needs to wait until he has a week off work and auntie has plans too. But so far it seems everybody is able to come. David and I are making official invitations at the moment. In fact-"

Nani left the room for a few moments before returning with three envelopes. She handed me a blue one, Jumba a green one and Pleakley a yellow one. They had a slight marble gloss to them in the light. I thought they were pretty.

Jumba and Pleakley both started opening theirs, so I opened mine.

It was a card. It was decorated with palm trees and there was a small picture of a hammock with the sun in the background. I tried to read what it said but some things I couldn't understand, so Lilo ended up reading it out to me:

 **Stitch  
** **  
**You are formally invited as a respected guest to the wedding of

 **Nani** and **David Kawena**

To be held at the **Birds of Paradise Resort** on the

 **23rd of February 2000**

2pm until 7pm. Dinner included

See you there!

"Ah! Is being one full day after 626's birthday! According to Earth years, I created 626 on the 21st February," Jumba said upon reading his.

Nani and the rest of the family looked pleased to hear that. "Well then, I guess we have two celebrations coming up," she responded, gently running her hand along my ear.

"How old will you be Stitch?" David asked me.

"Three."

David was just as surprised as Nani had been. Lilo and Pleakley knew my age but David was never aware of it from what I remembered.

"Oh, wow. I had no idea you were so young."

Jumba beamed. "Promised him a party," he said putting his hand on my back. "Am wanting occasion to be special, being first."

The others were quiet but I knew they agreed.

"What would you like for your birthday Stitch?" Lilo asked me.

"Hmm..." I put a claw to my chin in contemplation. The others all watched me.

"Surprise me!"

Lilo laughed. "Fine!"

We had breakfast. Nani left for work shortly after but David remained home with us. His shift had been cancelled apparently. He sat with his hand in his head staring out of the window. Lilo had gone off to watch something on TV as there was no hula class today, but Jumba and I remained in the kitchen with him.

Jumba sat me on the table before him and inspected my leg. David watched him curiously. I could tell something was on his mind but he didn't say anything to us.

My father started muttering to me in Kweltikwan and I responded. David looked out of the window again as we conversed. He was asking me things about my birthday.

"Rslizk nze nahyrvhat js dvas?"

"Kex."

"Jis'za lxiu zna eeb?"

"Scil."

"Lxils nlsa eihca 626. Syzwe nchas b'zoick."

"D'zla rygys deix nchils zna tvuhbix."

Jumba put his hand on my head. During that time Pleakley had poured himself a latte and sat down beside David to read the paper.

"Do you understand them?" David piped up shortly after and both Jumba and I looked at him.

"Nope."

David looked surprised. "But I've seen you understand them before?"

Pleakley looked at him. "I understand Tantalog. Tantalog is the equivalent of English from where we come from. The one they speak now I can't understand, it's from Jumba's home planet. Their native one. Mine's Plorginar. Likewise they wouldn't understand Plorginarian."

David seemed very intrigued. "So... space has it's own English?"

"Yes, Tantalog."

"Sounds cool," he responded. "Jumba and Stitch, you should show the family."

"Eh... we shall see," Jumba responded. He looked distant.

"Accata Jumba?" I asked him. Pleakley looked at us at that.

He sighed. "Wondering if made right choice today 626, telling Edmonds woman about us."

I paused at that. "No think they tell."

"Can be sure though?"

I paused again. I'd definitely seen a change in Mertle after I'd saved her from that car. Despite we still hated each others guts, I think my father seeing her and her throwing that bleach at me and actually causing me permanent damage to my fur had made her wake up to herself. She hadn't told her mother straight away about me when she got home, which made me think that she wasn't going to be the type that would spread our secret around. She called me weird so much in the past I think it had just confirmed to her that she was right about that. In the sense that we were 'weird' because we weren't from Earth.

I honestly didn't think she was going to tell myself. But I knew humans weren't entirely trustworthy. Still though, I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt and I would see how she behaved in class tomorrow.

"Wait and see," I said to Jumba. "Papa change, maybe she do too."

Jumba stared at me for a long time at that before nodding. "You are right, 626."

David watched us again but didn't say anything. Jumba picked up on his mood though.

"What is being wrong?"

"My shift was cut today. I have a feeling same will apply for the rest of the week. If it continues, then I know they are cutting me. I'll have no job and it's hard to find a new one here nowadays."

I looked up at Jumba. He just shrugged at me. "Sorry to hear," he told David.

"Well... I know there isn't anything you guys can do about it. I'll just have to deal with it."

"We look after David baby," I said and he stared at me. "No worry."

"Thanks Stitch," he responded. I felt awful watching him as he got up and left. I just hoped I'd make enough to help out Nani working for Mr Kuakini and that he wasn't going to be too angry with me for forgetting to go in before.

* * *

Later that evening after dinner I snuck out and walked into town. I left a lot earlier this time so I didn't have to rush there. Kuakini's closed at 7.00pm so I left at 6.30pm.

The sunset was a blazing orange as I walked and it made the sky light up a mixture of pink, blue and purple. It was a very stunning sight. As I walked I passed by the barber. A while back now when I'd glitched I had shaved his moustache off, but then tried to make it up to him by helping out and making him a wig. After that we'd become a bit more acquainted with each other and he trimmed my fur for me when it got too long free of charge, which was nice. He didn't mind that I wasn't human.

I paused and looked in the window, pressing my paws up against the glass. He was inside holding up a mirror to a man's hair. He saw me looking in, making his customer look up briefly, and waved to me. I walked to the door and went inside.

"Hello Stitch," he greeted me. His name was Paul.

I grinned at him and sat down. He was finishing up with the customer. The customer paid for their haircut and stared at me as they left. I jumped up and started to sweep for him. I often did this whenever I visited.

"Oh dear... what happened there?" Paul asked me, and I realised he was looking at where the bleach had hit me.

He bent down to inspect.

I hadn't actually spoken to Paul before. He thought I was a smart dog, as did the majority of the residents on the island. So I said nothing.

"Hmm..." he stood up and pointed to a chair. "Jump up Stitch."

I did so and he turned for a moment before approaching me with a special looking comb. He began to brush the fur around my stomach and leg in a particular manner. When he stopped and showed me, I realised that he'd brushed it so that it wasn't at all evident that there was bleach damage. I was amazed. He took note of my face.

"Fourty years experience as a barber, I know a thing or two. If you cannot hide something, then dress it up!"

I stood up happily and looked in the mirror. My fur looked normal again. I jumped down and hugged his leg as thanks and he pet me on the head. "Anytime, little friend."

Waving goodbye to Paul I headed out and resumed walking to Kuakini's. Once I got there I saw a few customers inside so I sat down by the entrance. Customers walking in and out stared at me and one of them even pet me on the head.

I was thankful that the majority of the islanders respected me. Most of them were used to me, but on the odd occasion there were a few tourists (residents too in some cases) that weren't aware of me and tended to make remarks about me. I had one such case sitting there when a stuck up looking woman and her husband headed towards the store. They had to be tourists from how they were dressed. They both stopped and eyed me and the woman pulled down her sunglasses.

"What on earth is that?"

"Something must have went wrong during breeding, dear. It looks like a mutant koala. Come... don't get too close to it. We don't know what diseases it might have."

Insults I could take as they were few and sparce; most of the islanders were accepting folk but directly attacking me for how Jumba created me – now that made me angry. Tourists like this were just stuck up and stupid. Their accents told me they were very posh.

I stood up and snarled at them, raising my claws. The woman freaked out and went behind her husband. They looked scared.

A few customers had walked out and stopped to watch. It must have caught Mr Kuakini's attention because he came outside too.

"Stitch!"

I looked at him, but snarled at the tourists again. They backed off.

"I think... we will find another mart," the woman said and the pair of them walked away. The other customers dispersed.

The man took my paw and brought me inside, shutting the door behind us. "What did you do to them?"

"Meega?! They insult me!" I responded, pointing to myself. "Rude to Stitch!"

He stared at me before sighing. "I see. Look.. I can't have you making commotion like that out the front of my store, it looks bad to the customers. Those tourists might have wanted to come in and I could have had a final sale. It's not everyday we get rich tourists around here. Often when they come they buy a lot from me and also buy my souvenirs."

Seriously?

"Tell me I'm mutant koala! Tell Stitch... something go wrong and have disease!"

He stared at me. "You have to ignore it. People are rude, Stitch. Especially tourists. I've had plenty of people ask me if I speak English."

"But no attack how you look, jutaba?"

He looked away. "Forget it, Stitch. Come... there is a lot to be done tonight."

I wasn't sure I wanted to help him after this. But I had to consider Nani and David's situation. I hated it when money and sales were deemed more important and Mr Kuakini was clearly that type. I growled at him slightly but went to help. Things were already rocky from me not showing up this morning but at that stage and how he brushed my situation off like that had angered me.

I'd done nothing to deserve being treated like that. If he valued a sale from two stuck up snobby tourists over how I felt then it made me wonder how he would treat actual employees. I did understand he was a small business owner and of course, money was important to him but I was helping him because I wanted to. He could have been a bit more respectful to me about it.

He could sense I was mad. I think it scared him a little as I moved the boxes out the back. To me, the boxes were as light as toothpicks, but most of them towered over him. I knew it would startle him if I was a bit more forceful than usual, but I couldn't help it.

He kept his distance as I worked.

An hour so so later, I'd finished out the back. We hadn't spoken at all during that time. Mr Kuakini was sitting on a chair with a newspaper. I stared at him from the entrance to the loading area.

Really? He was lounging around making me do all his labour?

I cleared my throat and leaned against the door-frame. He looked up at me.

"Done?"

I had to bite my tongue from speaking back to him. "Ih..."

He put the newspaper down and went to look. "Good work. Now I need you to do this area."

I held back and he turned to face me. "Stitch?"

"Were doing anything at all?" I asked him. "Or reading all time?"

"Why do you want to know, Stitch?"

"Want my help, but yuuga naga do anything."

"I've worked all day Stitch. I'm currently paying you to help me."

"Naga. I am not here for you to sit back and meega do all your work cuz' Stitch strong."

He stared at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't get mad at me, Stitch. You didn't show up this morning, and then you scared those people."

"I still come. Stitch eh... ah..."

Great. I couldn't remember the word. He stared at me as I racked my brain for another similar word I knew in English.

I grit my teeth. "Stitch... tell you reason why. Had nightmare, made me oversleep."

"I know Stitch, but it's only the second day. If you were a hired employee of mine, I'd fire you. It's not a good look on the first week of work."

"You no care when I called mutant!" I responded. "Rather money!"

"Yes, because this is my welfare Stitch. How I keep my home and pay my bills. After the storm damage I had to pay out quite a bit in repairs and new stock. My insurance only covered so much. I am tight with money at the moment and barely have enough for myself."

I sighed. I did understand his situation.

"I know you are upset Stitch. If you truly do not want to be here, then go home. I will find somebody else."

"I'm here to help Naanee," I told him. "You know I alien. Cannot keep telling. Big secret."

"Then let's just put this behind us, okay?"

I looked away from him. He irritated me but what good would it do me just continuing to argue with him? Nothing. Sure I screwed up. I could accept that. I felt disrespected by him and that he was rude to me, but he was right too.

"Fine," I told him bluntly. "What want me do."

"Over here Stitch."

He stood up and showed me what he wanted done. I sat down and just kept to myself as I worked, ears flat across my back. I truly wasn't in the best of moods.

Another hour or so later, he approached me again. I looked up at him and he handed me something wrapped in aluminium foil. I took it hesitantly and opened it. It was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

I was surprised by this. I looked up at him.

"Figured you might be hungry."

I stared at him as he went back and sat down at the counter. I sniffed it slightly and ate it, wondering why he'd done such a thing for me. He must have expected I'd go up to him and ask because he was waiting for me at the counter as opposed to occupying himself.

He sat down beside me against the side of the counter.

"Stitch, when I started this business many many years ago, I had literally nobody to help me do it. I had to scrape together funds by begging on the sidewalk as my family was very poor. I started off with a stall on the side of the road, selling drinks and snacks. It took a long time for things to get better for me. But I will tell you this. I dealt with the worst kinds of people. Not the islanders, no... they are good! But the tourists. They said things to me... commented on my stall. Talked about me as if I understood no English. It was hard. But I had no choice but to ignore it all. You expect all people are nice... well I'll tell you Stitch, they aren't."

I tilted my head at him.

"If I let them all get to me, I wouldn't be where I am today. Sometimes... you just have to suck it up because at the end of the day, really all that matters is what those that care about you think, yes? Not mere strangers and people you will never see again. Get what I am saying?"

I nodded slowly.

"I know you were mad at me. I know what you are capable of... I do not like seeing you that way. You are so strong and even scary when you are angry. I am not trying to be mean to you Stitch, I assure you that I have no issues with you. But I do have my limits. I need to. Alien or not, you are no different to me than if it were any other person I employed. If the same thing had of happened to them, I'd be no different. Get me?"

"Ih..."

He nodded. "If you respect me and my business, then I'll respect you too. I do sympathise with you being called horrible things. It's really a very cruel thing to be insulted for how you look. But as somebody that's also dealt with such a thing – I want you to not let it get to you, okay?"

"Okeytaka." I sighed.

He nodded. "Good, good."

I watched him as he stood back up and went to sit down.

"Stitch, you are good. Helping out Naanee like this. But I also understand this is a new experience for you. Working, yes?"

Well, he was right about that. "Ih..."

"Did you work where you come from?"

I shook my head. "I.. do other things."

I most certainly was not going to bring that subject up.

"I see," he responded but thankfully didn't question me further. "Anyway, there isn't much more to do. You can just leave that stuff there and finish the rest off in the morning if you like."

"Can go home now?"

He nodded.

I started for the entrance, but paused and turned to look back at him.

"Don't forget your alarm this time, okay?"

"Stitch... won't..." I said, proceeding to head out but I turned back again.

He smiled this time. "Stitch, everything is okay. Really. All that stuff before... no worry about it. Things happen. But... all you need to do is shrug it off. Who cares, better things to worry about and I am not angry with you, alright?"

I looked at him sadly. "Okeytaka..."

"Cheer up. I'll see you here in the morning, yes?"

I forced myself to smile. "Uh... ih."

"Good good. Off you go."

I looked at him before falling onto all fours and heading back home.

* * *

I stared up at my home from the end of the driveway. I had no idea how I was going to explain why I was gone for so long to Lilo.

Before I could ponder on that, the door opened and she charged down to me.

"Where on earth did you go?!"

"Uh... beach?"

She looked at me weird. "Why?"

"Stitch need... time alone?"

" _This late?!_ Why didn't you tell me?"

"Soka..."

She sighed and kissed my cheek. "I missed you. I was worried. Please don't do that again Stitch!"

I smiled at her and licked her cheek in response, making her giggle. "Ew!"

We headed back inside. I guess they had been watching another movie because there was food on the table in the living room and strewn about blankets.

"Lilo watch movie?" I asked upon seeing that.

She shook her head. "No, I was waiting for you. Jumba was about to send off that buggy thing."

Buggy thing? Oh, the B.U.G.

"626!" I heard a voice and Jumba peered around the door-frame.

"Papa!" I smiled at him and he picked me up.

"Where you go off to? Was about to look for you."

I knew I couldn't blow my cover and oversleep again from this. If Jumba had of sent that B.U.G my secret of helping out Nani would have been ruined. Lilo and Jumba would be angry with me if they knew that I'd trusted a complete stranger. By now, at least four people knew about us. If things got out of hand I knew that Jumba would be able to handle it; we had some of the most powerful weapons systems and equipment ever created stored in the ship, more powerful than any nuclear weapon on earth. I knew those would never need to be used here on Earth, but Jumba was more than prepared to defend me from any type of situation which would involve me being taken away from him. He would never allow such a thing to happen.

Since we were exiled here for life, the Galactic Federation did not have any reason to go after us. They deemed Earth as unimportant and the Grand Councilwoman didn't consider Earth a priority planet although she _did_ somewhat care about us enough to keep tabs with us – like when Jumba requested the ship to be repaired and the global orbit during the storm.

However, she was the only one.

Most of the Galactic Federation committee wanted us dead but she was unlike them – she gave us another chance after what I'd done. She had accepted we had redeemed ourselves. Since she was the highest-in-power the federation had no choice but to accept her word was final. We had always been confused by her decision to spare us but we were quite lucky she wasn't like the others in that regard.

The only real threat we had here was the government. But really... what could they do to us with all of our training and the technology at our disposal? This was a different planet. They couldn't exactly arrest us for being former terrorists.

They couldn't do a thing to us. I was skilled in combat and fighting and Jumba was an ex-assassin.

We were more than capable of dealing with any humans that would attempt to harm us. Of course, I hoped it would never come to that as I _hated_ fighting and conflict, but I could deal with it if I was forced into such a situation that threatened both myself and my father. I would never let anything happen to Jumba and likewise I knew he would never let anything happen to me.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Lilo tugged at my paw. Jumba was still holding me.

"You guys gonna watch the next movie with us?"

Jumba and I looked at each other. He pushed his nose to mine before putting me down and ruffling the top of my head. I swatted at him but he was too quick.

"Sure. Why not," he responded to Lilo.

Lilo beamed at us before taking my paw and we sat on the couch together to wait for the others.

* * *

Later on in bed that night, I stared up at the bottom of Lilo's bunk and thought about the events of before with Mr Kuakini.

The more I thought about it, the more I realised how stubborn I must have come across to him. Only wanting him to care about the fact I was insulted by two stupid idiot tourists.

I was upset though. When humans insulted me, it did hurt me. Jumba had also been the brunt of many jokes too due to his weight. He'd always had trouble with his weight and couldn't keep it off once he put it on. Eventually he got to a point he gave up and just focused on what made him happy instead. Me.

I did get scared that he would develop health problems from it. Jumba wasn't old just yet and had a long way to go until he was, and his species was stronger than the average alien so that eased my mind, but I did hope he would make some attempt to lose some of the weight he'd put on. I knew my father's biggest fear was losing me but for me, it was the same for him too, as well as Lilo.

Since we were on Earth now, we didn't have access to alien hospitals or technology. If Jumba got sick and something happened to him... I'd be all alone. Being the only one of my kind, if _I_ got sick? I'd have no chance. Jumba was my creator and he was the only alien in the entire galaxy that knew my anatomy and how I worked and how I could be fixed if I needed to be repaired. Since I was an assortment of species, I wasn't like humans who were all the same and could just go to a doctor and be treated. Jumba had created me to be superior. That did mean not getting sick, but even so I was still susceptible to things. I wasn't a super invincible machine that was going to live for all eternity. Even if I was capable of destroying planets, I wasn't immune to dying.

I was stocky myself, but nothing like my father.

I just hoped nothing would happen to either of us. I knew the chances of anything happening to us were extremely unlikely, but it was one of my fears too and with how things were going for me with these weird occurrences that kept happening to me it just served to heighten my worry even more.

I sighed and rolled over in the bed, making sure I did set my alarm this time. I was scared I'd wake Lilo with it but I didn't want to be forced to keep sleeping on the couch. It was too uncomfortable. I'd just shut the alarm off the second it buzzed. If Lilo did end up waking up from it and asking me what I was doing... well, I'd just tell her I needed to use the bathroom or something. I couldn't do another no-show like I did today.

All I could do was hope for the best.


	27. Stitch's Conundrum

Nani dropped us off the next afternoon for hula class. I had already spent half the day yawning after helping Mr Kuakini that morning and didn't expect things to be any different during the lesson. I had another bit of a close call with Nani actually being awake when I got back home and questioning me on what I had been doing, but thankfully she'd been distracted by a phone call and after that hadn't finished pursuing the subject with me.

I was glad. It was still too early for her to find out what I was doing.

Lilo seemed a little tense after the events of the day before yesterday and gripped my paw tightly as we headed inside. The girls looked up at us. Mertle was in there and also looked at us, but didn't maintain her usual eye contact. I had no idea if Moses knew that she knew about me or not, but wasn't going to question it as I was sure it would become clear soon enough.

Lilo and I sat down together. After ten minutes into the lesson I was expecting a paper ball to hit my head, but to my surprise there wasn't one. I turned to look behind me. Mertle was staring at me and glared at me slightly when I locked eyes with her, but didn't seem to be doing anything to indicate she was going to pick on us. Good.

Elena, Yuki and Aleka just looked bored. That made me yawn.

Since the dance ceremony was over and done with, the buzz had died down significantly. I noticed Moses look at me a few times during the lesson. Lilo and the girls were given sheets to fill out. He looked as though he was going to give me one as well, but hesitated. Lilo nodded to him and he handed me the sheet.

It was a questionnaire of what he'd just been talking about. Lilo and I sat together and filled them out, her explaining the questions to me as some of them I had a hard time making out with my limited reading comprehension.

Mertle was definitely keeping her distance from the other three girls. It didn't surprise me all that much to see they didn't seem to acknowledge her and spoke among themselves. For once she was alone. She just glared at me whenever I looked at her though, so I figured she would rather be alone then sit with us or the other girls.

We had a break after filling out the sheets. Lilo and I sat in our usual place on the stage together and Lilo pulled out some sandwiches Nani had prepared for us from her duffel bag. We started eating them. My ears perked when I noticed Elena, Yuki and Aleka head outside and looked to see if Mertle would follow but she didn't. Instead she kept staring at me. It was getting a little annoying so I turned to face the other way.

Lilo noticed.

"You okay?" she whispered to me.

"Mertle sarri meega tabjai," I told her and she looked behind me.

"Just ignore her Stitch."

I nodded and ate the rest of my sandwich. I was expecting Mertle to come over to us, but she never did.

Moses began teaching the girls a new dance after break had finished. In order for us to practice it, he wanted us to pair up together. The only thing was, he decided who was paired with who. Lilo wasn't too happy about it. I could tell, but she wasn't going to defy Moses.

Elena was paired up with Lilo. Yuki was paired up with Mertle and I was paired up with Aleka. I wasn't happy about it either. Lilo looked at me with a dull expression on her face.

Aleka seemed bemused by it but kept scowling at me as she had in the store that time I'd run into her. I growled at her slightly.

Moses noticed. "Girls, I want you to work together today in the spirit of aloha. Aleka, this includes you too now," he said gently.

She sighed and stared at me.

"Now I want each of you to split up into different areas and work on a routine together, using what we have just learned. I will call you back after twenty minutes, and each of you will perform your routine together on the stage."

"Uh... kumu, I think that Stitch and I should..." Lilo started, looking at me worriedly.

"Lilo, I acknowledge that yes..." Moses replied gently. "But I would like everybody to work together here."

I sighed. I was just as concerned as Lilo. I would have much rathered work with Mertle for this. At least she knew I could talk. This was going to be a chore with Aleka, who not only disliked me but clearly didn't want to be near me.

We split up. Moses sent Aleka and I outside for our routine. Awkward didn't even begin to describe it. We stared at each other for about a minute.

"How am I supposed to work with you? You're a dog. Do you even understand me?" was the first thing out of her mouth when she did talk.

Of course, I couldn't answer her. I just shook my head in irritation and started the routine myself hoping she would get the idea. She just did her own thing.

There was a part of the routine that required us to hold hands and perform a specific movement. I went to hold hers but she just stared at me and kept pulling her hand back.

"What are you doing?" she questioned me. I started to get annoyed.

I waved my paw at her trying to give the hint but apparently she hadn't been paying attention in class because she thought I was trying to just grab her. Thankfully Moses had been watching from the window and came outside to us.

"Aleka..." he began.

"He's a dog! I don't know what he wants! He keeps trying to grab my arm!"

Moses sighed. "He simply wants to do the dance routine with you. If you were paying attention when I demonstrated, you would have seen the part of the routine involves you to hold his hand and do a movement," he gestured inside and Aleka peered in. "See? The other keiki are doing it."

Aleka blinked at that. She stared at me. I stared back at her deadpan.

"Stitch is a smart dog, Aleka. Smarter than average. He will do as you say but you need to respect what he wants to do too, okay keiki?"

"Fine..." she grumbled and took my paw as we did the movement. She was tense.

Moses left us and headed back inside and we practiced the routine. The second time I went to hold hands with her when that movement came up, she edged away from me, looking disgusted. I was tired of it so I stopped what I was doing and growled. She looked scared and hesitantly went to hold my paw.

The next few times after that she knew to hold my paw or I would growl at her. Eventually she eased up and started reaching for my paw as opposed to me reaching for hers. We managed to get the routine down. By the time Moses came to get us to do the performance, she seemed to have eased up a bit more.

"Now then, was that so bad?" Moses smiled at her as she passed him. She didn't reply and went to sit down with Elena.

As soon as I saw Lilo she beamed in delight and she jumped up and hugged me. We sat down together.

Mertle and Yuki performed first. Lilo and Elena's turn was next. Lilo kept eye contact with me the whole time and I smiled at her. I clapped when she had finished.

Aleka and I were up last. I climbed up onto the stage and Aleka stood up beside me. We performed the routine together and she quickly grabbed my paw when the movement came up but made me overbalance and I ended up falling over. I knew she had done that on purpose.

"Stitch!" she cried at me. "Thanks a lot!"

"It's okay Aleka, just do it again," Moses said calmly. I looked at him.

She sighed. I pushed myself back up and we tried again. I could tell she was irritated with me. I knew she would try that again and sure enough she did, but I was quick to grab her hand instead. She looked shocked. I didn't care if she didn't like me but treating me like an idiot? No. I wasn't going to tolerate it. She got a taste of her own medicine when she ended up tripping instead and I nearly giggled, just barely covering my mouth with my paw.

Lilo was hiding laughter too. Moses looked irritated.

"If you two do not complete this dance seriously, I am holding you both back after the lesson for twenty minutes detention."

I wasn't bothered by it, but _she_ was. She huffed and we did the dance routine again. This time she didn't try anything with me, but simply grabbed my paw without any attempt to make me overbalance. We got through the dance.

Lilo clapped once we had done as I had for her. Aleka hurried off the stage away from me to rejoin her brat brigade while I remained and bowed as we were supposed to do. When she looked at me I just shook a finger at her in a 'tsk tsk' movement. Moses rolled his eyes and put his hand to his head.

"Aleka, part of the routine was that you were supposed to bow together at the end."

"I forgot," she stated. Mertle wasn't sitting with them still, I noticed, and was off to the right of Lilo by herself. Moses sighed. "Stitch did it no problems and you were practicing it outside, so I don't see how you could have forgotten."

Lilo reached for me and I sat close to her as she took my paw into her hand and held it in her lap. Aleka went red at that but Moses didn't seem to care to push it any further at that point. He continued the lesson and eventually it reached 5.00pm.

"Well... apart from that little mishap today, well done girls," Moses said. "I hope you will continue to set aside your differences with each other and work together. We will continue this routine next lesson. Class is dismissed."

The other girls left, except for Mertle who I could see sitting outside on the porch. Moses approached us.

"Stitch, you handled today well," he addressed me and I turned to face him. "I wanted to see how Aleka would get along with you considering how her and Mertle have been towards you in the past. Yes I know she purposefully made you fall over on stage. I hope, with time, she will learn to be better towards both you and Lilo."

I nodded. "Stitch can handle Aleka."

He nodded. "See you two later."

"Oh! Mr Puloki! Nani wanted me to tell you something!" Lilo called after him and stood up to follow him into his office, leaving me there by myself.

I looked around the hall. Part of the floor still had a big dent in it from where I'd tossed the amplifier that time. Lilo had told me that I'd also leapt from the rafters, snapping my teeth at everybody. I shuddered.

I had no idea what I'd done when I glitched. I was glad I didn't remember much of it. The only thing that was burned into my mind was when I'd hurt Lilo. That memory was a permanent scar.

I could see Mertle on the porch. I stood behind her in the doorway. She sensed me there after a few moments and turned to face me.

"What are you looking at?"

"Could ask same of you," I responded nasally.

She looked surprised and then sighed. "Go away Stitch."

I did the opposite. It annoyed her, but I didn't care. I sat down beside her.

"I notice something different about you."

"What?" she asked me, facing me now. I stared at her.

"Today. No talk other girls... like used to. Aga ba?"

She stared at me. "They don't talk to me anymore. They ignore me. Satisfied?"

I was quiet for a moment before responding to her. "Why?"

"Ever since the dance thing. You know. When Aleka and I were gonna make you guys dance at the back?"

I nodded.

"She blamed me for everything. She said it was all my fault, but she had a big part in it too. It was both of us. Moses suspended me and she lied to him about what she did. All the blame was on me. It was so unfair."

I remembered how Mertle had seemed distant from the other girls at the dance ceremony – now it made sense.

"Yeah yeah, I know I was mean to you guys, don't remind me," she waved me off. "But I was mad at her lying too. So we're not talking now. I don't even know if we're friends anymore."

Mertle's mother pulled up at that moment. She stood up and walked to the car but didn't look back at me.

"Oh, Hi Stitch!" her mother called to me from the car and I waved awkwardly. Mertle just got into the car and they drove away. I yawned again.

Lilo came out to me shortly after. "Sorry Stitch! I forgot to tell him about the wedding. I had to give him an invitation from Nani and David."

"Is okay," I told her as she sat down beside me. "Mertle... different today, Lilo notice?"

She nodded. "She's not talking to the others anymore. Do you know why?"

I told her about Aleka lying. Lilo was surprised by that, but she also knew how nasty Aleka was too.

"Do you think... she'll try to be our friend?" Lilo asked me, putting her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her.

"Naga. Too much between us," I responded truthfully. "But... I think she be nicer now, ih?"

"I hope so..."

I licked her across the cheek again and she pulled back to stare at me, before resting her head back against my shoulder as we waited for Nani.

* * *

Later that evening I lay across Lilo and Jumba on the couch. Nani and David had gone out for dinner. Pleakley was beside us on the computer again. I could feel Lilo stroking my ears and Jumba was stroking my back. I wanted them to stop because they kept making me purr and it was embarrassing.

"Uh... Uncle Jumba?" Lilo asked after a little while of silence. We'd been watching a documentary on lions.

"Yes little girl?" he responded.

"What is wrong with Stitch...?"

I tilted my head up to face her and Jumba looked at her sadly. "Am not knowing, Lilo. Doing my best to figure it out, I assure you."

I kept quiet. Pleakley glimpsed at me.

"Is his glitch coming back?" Lilo asked quietly.

"Cannot answer that Lilo, but as I said, I am doing everything in power to figure out what is wrong with him."

Lilo sighed and Jumba put his hand on her head. "I promise, okay?"

"Okay..." she responded, watching the TV again though I could tell this was on her mind.

"Little girl and 626 want something to eat?" he asked, and I knew he was trying to take her mind off the subject. "Larger girl bought new ravioli flavour?"

Lilo grinned. "Sure!"

Jumba nodded. He pushed me aside and stood up to head into the kitchen. Pleakley followed him, leaving us two in the living room. Lilo continued stroking my ears as we watched the documentary.

I turned over and looked up at Lilo. I wasn't too interested in watching lions. She noticed me staring up at her and looked down at me.

"You okay?"

I nodded. "Lilo?"

"Mm?"

"Stitch... uh... notice something."

She paused. "What's that Stitch?"

I stared at her. "About you."

Lilo didn't seem to know how to react to that. She looked back at the TV. I gripped her hand.

"What do you notice about me, Stitch?" she responded quietly but avoided eye contact.

I stared at her, not sure how to answer her without making things awkward. But there was no other way around it.

"Uh... Lilo kiss me more. On nose, or cheek. Aga bata Lilo?" I asked slowly.

She had a look on her face similar to the time I'd seen her stare at me when she first dressed me in the vampire costume. I sat up to face her.

She let out a soft sigh but she never answered me. I figured she wasn't going to so I just lay back down and she continued stroking my ears.

Maybe one day I would find out the answer of how she really felt about me. I knew I liked her. I'd realised that a few days ago at the tree. The future still scared me because my dream could very well come true if Lilo couldn't accept me being not human. I still felt as though the 'marriage' between us was her special way of playing with me. But when she showed more affection to me as she had been doing recently, it was hard to tell.

She still had a lot of growing up to do, despite Nani telling me that Lilo was mature in some aspects compared to other kids due to the circumstances of her childhood. I could never bring this up to Nani, let alone anybody else. There was no way for me to tell how the family would react to such a thing and I wasn't prepared to find out.

A few times at night the thought of what being a human was like crossed my mind. I knew it was something that would never happen but for me a future with no Lilo was no future at all. Just as she had said to me. I loved her too much.

I _needed_ her.

As I lay across her lap I couldn't help but envy that Keoni person from the dream and envisioned that it was me instead.

* * *

 _Drifting._

 _Darkness._

" _Stitch..."_ _ **  
**_ **  
**A voice echoed around me. The room was spinning.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes trying to clear my vision. I couldn't make out where I was. Everything was too dark.

 _"Oh Stitch..."_ the voice echoed again.

"G-gablia?" I asked, confused. I stood up and looked around. Nothing.

My ears perked at a small laugh beginning to echo and I looked around frantically. All directions. Which one was the right one?

The laughter got louder, and louder. I held my ears.

 _"Agabba! AGABBA!"_

There was a loud sound, like rushing air. Everything warped.

I let go of my ears. The laughter diminished. Shakily, I turned around only to have a pair of glowing green eyes lunge at me.

Everything went black.

"NAGA!" I screamed, bolting upright. _"NAGA! NAGA! NAGA!"_

I swiped my claws around me and snarled savagely. Something was on top of me. Trying to rip into me. I felt like I was being crushed. As much as I clawed it my paws went straight through it and the laughter started up again.

It was deafening.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed.

 **"626!"** A roar penetrated the laughter and I felt two strong hands secure me.

When my vision finally cleared I realised where I was. Jumba was holding me up in the air and away from everybody. Lilo was looking at me from Nani's arms, looking terrified. David was staring at me in alarm and Pleakley was cowering behind the computer desk. The room was dark and I just barely comprehended a movie on the television in the background.

Popcorn was on the floor, the bowl tipped sideways. The rug was stained from an overturned can of lemonade.

My heart raced. I drew in deep breaths.

"626... is alright... you are safe..." my father said up to me.

"G-gaba tu chaba?" I cried. "GABA TU CHABA?! Zylsk zyi aans deisk?! Ylsk ko'zik eeb..."

He clutched me close to him and stroked my head. "You were having bad dream."

I panted against him. It took me a moment to realise all of my alien features were out. When Jumba started stroking the base of my spines I realised how tensed up I was and relaxed. My antennae had been pressed flat against my head.

"Hush... it's alright."

He set me down on the couch and wrapped a blanket tightly around me. Lilo walked over to me and put her hand on my face. I latched onto her with my secondary arms. It took me a moment to register she was wearing those fake bouncy antennae Nani bought us a while back. They all were. When I saw a set on the floor I realised I'd had some on too.

"Stitch... what happened to you?" she asked me softly. The rest of my family gathered around me, deeply concerned.

"Naga... nota..." I replied shakily. "All see... something attack meega," I drew in a breath. "Gaba ika tasoopa?" I added.

"You fell asleep. Larger girl and surfer boy return home with new sci-fi movie for us to watch."

Another fun night, I realised. Somebody must have put the antennae on me when I was asleep. I rubbed my eyes.

Nani put on the light and Pleakley went to start cleaning up the mess.

"Stitch, are you okay?" Nani asked me, bending down to my level beside Lilo.

"I-ih..."

"You want to head up to bed?"

After that? I wasn't going to be sleeping for a while. I shook my head frantically. Nani seemed to realise this and held onto my paw. "Sorry. Well... I'll get you a cold drink."

She stood up and left the room, David going after her. Lilo put her arms around me.

"You... you sounded so scary Stitch. Snarling like that... you started swiping and clawing at everything. You almost got me and you ripped my shirt. Jumba had to pull you up and away from us."

My heart stopped for a few seconds. I'd almost hurt Lilo?

I quivered and tears pooled in my eyes. I tilted my head down and saw a big slash on her nightgown. I choked.

She was _well_ aware of my reaction and tried to soothe me. "It's alright Stitch... it wasn't your fault, you were having a bad dream. I'm okay!"

I barely heard her. I pushed away from them. I had to get out of there. I was dangerous.

They called after me but I burst out of the doggy door and just ran. And ran.

I'd almost hurt Lilo... I'd _almost hurt Lilo._

Eventually I tripped. I'd been blinded by tears. Only a second later did I realise I'd run right out onto the road and two headlights snapped me back into reality. It was too late for the driver. He tried to avoid me but ended up running over me. I grunted from the impact and my spines ripped through both of his tires, shredding the rubber. Once the car had gone over me I stood up.

Darn it. I couldn't be seen, so I bolted. I wasn't hurt but I'd done some damage to the car. I wasn't going to stick around to explain I was an indestructible (almost) planet destroyer and cars were like toys to me.

Ugh.

I could never be hurt. Instead... **I** was the one to cause it.

Running into an alleyway I bashed my head into a wall. _"Naga!"_

The bricks caved in beneath me from the impact and I slammed my fist against the wall. _"Naga hurt Lilo! Naga naga naga!"_

I slumped down against the wall. What was _wrong_ with me?!

Slowly but surely my worst fear was starting to come true. If I couldn't control myself in my sleep then was was going to come next?!

I jumped slightly when a loud bark distracted me. A dog was staring at me in the dark and I could see its eyes. Two seconds later a flashlight hit me and I shielded my eyes. Two humans were looking up into the alleyway. One looked like a chef.

"What the?!" one of them started when they saw me but I quickly scampered up the wall and fled. "What the heck was that thing?!" I heard the other cry in alarm.

They must have heard me banging my head into the wall. Or at least, felt it. It had made the wall shake. Damn it.

I leaped across to the next rooftop and sunk my claws into the wood, crawling up to sit on the roof. I had no idea how much time passed as I sat there, mulling in my thoughts and brooding in my misery. All I could think about was Lilo.

I didn't want to go back home. I didn't want to be near her. I didn't want to hurt her. I _couldn't_ hurt her.

It was always because of me she suffered in some way or another. She didn't deserve more of it.

I was in the middle of donking myself on the head when a buzz made me jump and slam my head back against the chimney I'd been resting against.

I looked up to see the B.U.G.

Oh _great._

 _'Please come home 626!'_ I expected to hear. _'We want you to come back! It's okay!'_

"626, we are worried. Coming to get you to bring you home. Everything will be fine."

Close enough. I sneered.

Bring me home and what? Have another nightmare? Who was I going to scratch next? David? Nani?

No.

No. It wasn't okay. It wasn't _fine_.

I was a danger to my family. To everybody. To the _whole planet_.

I growled and grabbed the robot in my paw.

 **"LEAVE ME ALONE!"** I screamed and hurled it at the wall as hard as I could. It smashed against it and fell down against the roof.

I clenched my fist before running away from there and into the night.

* * *

I sat on the edge of that same cliff I was at with Jumba shortly before and looked out into the ocean. The moonlight sparkled against the water.

It was so peaceful. So serene.

No. I had no intentions of a watery grave. But I did picture myself falling into there. If I hurt Lilo, that was. Or my family.

If that stupid system somehow activated and I destroyed Kauai this would be the first thing I would do. Jumba had reassured me so many times it wasn't going to happen. That the chip was 'doubley' encrypted. Somehow, I didn't believe that was true.

After tonight, I just didn't.

I didn't know what to believe anymore. I didn't even believe in myself. I was capable of killing Lilo. Her, nor anybody else... not even Jumba, would have a chance against me if I lost control of myself. I had to Mertle, and now I'd lost control in my sleep.

And it could happen again and I was powerless to stop it.

The only possible way for me to not hurt anybody else was to lock me up and throw away the key. But even so I was capable of just breaking out and still hurting people. I really hated what Jumba had created me to be. _Why_ did he have to kill the board that way?

WHY?

I sighed.

I couldn't blame him for what he did. His revenge was justified but his actions weren't. I had seen how much it had hurt him to question him. I wasn't going to put him through that again.

This _stupid_ thing that kept laughing at me. What was it? Why wouldn't it leave me alone?

 **"Because you are weak."**

I jumped so hard I almost fell off the cliff ledge. I had to plunge my claws into the soil and hoist myself back up. Jumba wasn't there to catch me this time.

I looked around shakily. What the _blitznak_ was that?

I was alone on the cliff ledge. I was sure of that. I turned on both of my night modes. Nothing. I could hear cars but they were distant. There was nobody around for miles. It was just me and the lashing waters below.

Was I _losing_ it? Seemed like it.

I wanted to leave there but I didn't want to go home. I felt bad for smashing Jumba's robot.

My anger was getting out of control lately. Normally I was placid. I wasn't like this. Something really was wrong with me.

I smashed my paw into the grass. "Naga. _NAGA!_ _**NAGA!**_ _AKA BABA TAKA AGATOO MEEGA!_ "

 _"Stitch!"_

My head whipped up at that. Lilo was running towards me with a flashlight, Jumba right behind her. The rest of my family were in the buggy behind them.

How had they found me? I pondered about this but then realised - that _STUPID_ GPS!

My heart sank at what Jumba was carrying. It was a lasso. I recognised it instantly. That lasso could restrain me. He'd designed it.

I growled at them. "Meega o-itumi!" I snarled as Lilo approached me. She backed off seeing me raise my claws.

Lilo was crying. "Stitch... why are you doing this?"

I closed my eyes. It felt like a nightmare, but I had to. I had to push them away. I wasn't going to let myself be close to her because I'd just end up hurting her. As much as it pained me, I needed to do it.

"Is being like this because he is not wanting to hurt you Lilo..." I heard Jumba say to her silently. "Thinks is best option, but in reality is ridiculous mindset. 626, get over here. Now."

Damn it Jumba. I didn't want her to know that. I spat at the ground. "G'roztik reebas ches chatszilk..." I warned.

His eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare threaten your creator 626," he said angrily. "Now, come here. Or I be having no choice. You cannot stay out here like this."

I refused to move. I backed myself towards the cliff ledge and his eyes widened.

"You STUBBORN little... DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Naga coming back... naga hurt family..." I said and he paused at seeing me put my foot out over the ledge. "Go away."

I wasn't really going to do it. I was smarter than that and I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt Lilo that badly. But I needed them to back off and there was no other way around making them listen to me. Lilo was terrified.

Jumba threw the lasso at me but I dodged it. I snarled at him.

I inched back further. Lilo tried to run to me seeing that. "NOOOO!"

Jumba took no chances with me. Before I could react he raised up a concealed gun and fired it at me. I yelped and looked down to see a dart in my leg. I realised the lasso had been a distraction.

"Stitch!" was the last thing I heard Lilo cry in horror before I blacked out.


	28. To Hell and Back

**Normal P.O.V**

Nani, David and Pleakley lunged from the car at seeing Stitch's body slump to the ground.

"Jumba!" Nani cried out to him, running to Lilo's side.

Ignoring their cries, the Kweltikwanian stepped forth, pushing a frantic Lilo gently behind him. Approaching the cliff ledge he bent down, carefully picking up the tiny blue body of his son into his hands. Lilo growled and fought, eventually pushing her way around him.

"What did you do to him!" the child cried, pounding a set of tiny fists against his leg. "Why did you do that to him?!"

Jumba closed his eyes. As much as he hated the situation, he knew there was no other choice. 626 was acting irrational and there was no telling what he would do. Nani and David surrounded him, looking concerned, and the sisters held hands.

Staring down at the unconscious experiment in his hands was almost like reliving the moments of his death. More than once he had to feel his pulse to convince himself that 626 was alive, just unconscious. This hadn't been a light decision but it was the most rational one to the former scientist.

"I cannot be calming him down without some type of intervention. This is safest way for us to be bringing him back home. No telling what 626 is capable of doing not in right state of mind and last thing I am wanting is to have to be chasing him across island."

Lilo sniffled. "He'll be okay though, right?"

Jumba never answered her. He cradled Stitch in his arms as they headed back to the buggy to head home.

The trip home was one of silence, a strong tension among the members of the family. Nobody knew what was happening to their little family member. Lilo clutched Stitch's paw tightly as the experiment lay across his fathers lap. She wasn't crying but she looked solemn. She stroked Stitch's eyes gently, occasionally running her hand across his forehead. Ever so often Stitch would give a small twitch in his slumber.

Jumba was stoic. Rarely he let his emotions show.

Once back home and out of the buggy, Jumba approached Nani with Stitch in his arms. He handed him over to her and Nani gently placed his body over her shoulder.

"Jumba...?" she asked concerned to that, unsure of what she should do with the alien child. Jumba picked up on it and responded.

"He is fine larger girl, just sedated. Am needing equipment from ship. Will be back shortly," was all he said, turning before he added. "Keep him warm."

Nani nodded. The four of them proceeded back inside with Stitch.

Lilo refused to leave the young alien's side. Nani offered up her bed, gently placing Stitch down and Lilo clutched onto him tightly, burying her head into the crook of her friends neck. Nani pulled the covers over them both before leaving to make Lilo a cup of hot chocolate to calm her nerves. As soon as she was alone with Stitch, she buckled.

"I know you didn't mean it..." she sobbed against him. "I don't want you to run away to protect me... please..."

There was no sound from Stitch beside her. Lilo clutched onto the tuft of fur on his chest, listening  
to his heart beat as she lay her head against his chest.

"You're my o'hana... no matter what comes between us, nothing will ever change that..."

Lilo felt his ear twitch beside her and clutched onto him harder.

She had no idea what was going on. Stitch's nightmares were coming back and it wasn't a good sign. Lilo didn't know if his glitch was returning. She had no idea what was happening to her friend. The thought of losing him again was too much for her to bear, despite he'd reassured her countless times he wasn't dying again.

Just as much as he needed her, she needed him.

"I love you..." she whispered softly as he slept, looking almost peaceful. She put her hand to his cheek before nuzzling against him.

"I always will Stitch."

* * *

 _Darkness._

 _More darkness._

Was it ever going to end?

A distant voice. My ears perked. I sat up and looked around. Was I awake? What had happened to me?

I tried to recall what had happened but I couldn't. I had no idea where I was, it was just a flat plane. Similar to that beach I'd been on before where everything seemed to stretch out for infinity. This was different though. Something wasn't right.

As I rubbed my eyes, something was slowly appearing before me. I couldn't quite make it out so standing up shakily, I ventured forth, approaching it with caution.

I reached out a paw to the shape. I couldn't tell what it was, but yelled out and fell backwards when a narrow beam of bright light flooded the area. I shielded my eyes.

As my vision adjusted I could see what it was. The light was illuminating a lone wooden chair. I could tell this wasn't a normal chair though - it had ropes on it. I could tell they were restraints.

What was going on?

Something told me that this chair was bad. It was spotlighted for no purpose other than me to see it.

I needed to get away from it. I pushed myself up and ran. And ran. And then I hit something, hard. I was knocked back again.

Groaning I rubbed my eyes, looking up to see what I'd hit.

There was a dark outline. A set of glowing green eyes stared back at me, but a gleaming white grin manifested beneath it. That same laugh I'd been hearing erupted. I pulled down my ears. The thing started forcing me back, further and further. It was pushing me to the chair.

I screamed and thrashed about. "NAGA!"

A rushing noise, like a burst of wind and a tearing sound. It was deafening.

And then it was over. Everything went black.

 _"Why won't he wake up?!"  
"JUMBA!"  
"DO NOT BE TOUCHING HIM LILO!"_

Distorted familiar voices.

Touching me...?

That was when my memory kicked in. The dream had ended.

I opened my eyes slowly. I felt groggy.

Once my vision cleared and adjusted to the light I found myself staring into the eyes of my family, all leaning over me and staring at me. I jumped in fright.

"Gaba eiek?!"

"626!" I heard Jumba shout at that. "Is okay! You are safe... you are being home."

Home?

That's right. I'd been on the cliff ledge. I'd run away. I didn't want to hurt my family! Jumba had fired something at me and I remembered the dart in my leg. I must have blacked out.

I snarled, and they jumped back in horror. Lilo was crying.

"Why bring me home?!" I screeched. "Hurt Lilo! Hurt o'hana!"

I tried to jump out of the bed, but Jumba grasped me firmly and forced me back down. "DON'T EVEN BE THINKING ABOUT IT!"

I glared at him. He glared back.

"You are stubborn boy, 626. I will not allow you to run from this. We will fix this, together."

"Stitch..."

My ears perked and I looked up at Nani.

"Please don't run from us. It was just an accident. Lilo is fine..."

I looked beside Nani to see Lilo beside her, tears streaming from her eyes.

My saviour. My angel. She was upset. Once again, I'd made her cry. I couldn't hurt her anymore. I just _couldn't._

I started to shake. "No... no, Lilo. Stay away from me!"

"S-Stitch!" she stuttered. "No...!"

I pushed myself out of the bed again and Jumba instantly pulled me back by grabbing my leg, forcing me to kick him off. I lunged forward, only to yelp when he grabbed my tail quite firmly.

"Sorry 626, cannot be letting you go..."

He picked me up and put me back into the bed, but I struggled to get free.

 **"ENOUGH!"** he bellowed at me and I cowered from him. When he saw that he looked regretful.

"..."

I avoided looking at him. I hated when he was mad. They needed to understand my reasons. I was perfectly justified in wanting to be away from them.

"No!" I sobbed. "I no want hurt you! Need to leave!"

"NO!" Jumba roared at me but he looked upset now. "You are not leaving! That is final!"

I looked down brokenly, ears falling down across my back.

"Stitch... it's okay..." Lilo cooed at me, putting her hand across my cheek. "I promised you we will get through this together. And we will."

I stared at her. She gazed back at me.

"Leelo..."

She pushed her forehead to mine. "I love you..."

I closed my eyes and clutched her tightly in a hug. "I soka..."

"You have no reason to be..." she responded as I held her. "As Nani said, it was an accident."

I pulled away from her. Everybody was staring at me and they all seemed to agree with that. I sighed.

"Feecha..."

Jumba stroked my head. "Will continue monitoring you. So far, results still showing as normal."

I sighed. Fantastic.

I knew something was wrong with me at this point. Very wrong. I shouldn't have been having these nightmares again. I shouldn't be acting like this. I was highly strung and snappy. Even though I felt justified in it, I'd been snappy towards Nani and David about the wedding and Mr Kuakini over his business. I was reserved and placid and I wasn't like that. So why had I been on edge more than usual? What was setting me off?

If Jumba's results were showing as clear, then was it really just me and I was loosing the plot? Especially since I was hearing this weird laughter over and over, and that strange voice and NOW seeing a weird chair too?

I grabbed my ears and pulled them down forcefully.

"Ookata kadoona meega!"

Jumba rubbed my back at that. "I will get to bottom of this... I promise."

I looked at him tearfully and he handed me a tissue. Lilo snuggled up beside me.

"Lilo go..." I said. "Pleechi-ba."

"No way Stitch," she said firmly. "I'm not leaving you. I really don't care if you scratch me again."

I sighed.

"Stitch, pushing Lilo away from you to protect her is not the best thing to do. We know you're scared. But don't push us away. We just want to help you get through this, okay sweetie?"

"But..."

Lilo nodded at me and I just sighed. "Okeytaka Naanee."

She nodded.

"Call me if you need me. You can stay in here for now."

I looked around. I hadn't realised where I was from the commotion. I was in Nani's bed. That surprised me.

Lilo clutched me tightly as the other members of our family left.

"Stitch...?" Lilo asked me quietly and I rested my head against her shoulder. "Would you have... really done that?"

I was quiet. "Naga Lilo. Just wanted to keep you away."

"But... but why?!" she said sadly. "Why push me away?!"

"Because Stitch have to."

"No you do-"

"LILO. I HAVE TO!" I yelled at her and her eyes went wide. I put my paws on her shoulders. "You don't understand... I LOVE you. And if meega... if... if I _ever_ hurt you... I... not forgive myself. Ever."

She swallowed. "Stitch..."

"Lilo, I rather die than hurt you," I told her, holding her close. "You save me. Change meega... Stitch not Stitch without you. Care about you the most."

She didn't respond but her silence said enough to me. She clutched at my chest.

"I can't live without you."

"Me too Stitch..." she responded.

I sighed, resting back down against the pillow. She did as well but never let go of my paw. She gazed at me solemnly before tiredness overwhelmed her and she drifted off. I pulled some of her hair away from her face so I could see her.

Jumba's monitors beeped softly beside us. I felt like I was in a hospital, despite never actually having been in one myself. To ease my mind, I thought back to my birthday coming up and Nani's wedding. I was excited about them.

The thoughts of them only eased my mind so much though. At the back of it there was always that worry of what was going to happen to me. I'd snapped and hurt Mertle and almost come close to giving Lilo more scars. It was getting harder to deal now with and deep down I knew things were going to get much worse.

It was only a matter of time before they did.

* * *

I barely slept that night. I didn't want to fall back asleep and have that awful vision of that chair, or hear that thing laughing at me from wherever it was, so I forced myself to stay awake. I think I had twenty minutes sleep tops.

The hours ticked by and by the time it came to leave to help Mr Kuakini, I was exhausted to the point I felt like a zombie. I could barely keep my eyes open as I walked into town.

Mr Kuakini looked up at me when I pushed open the door and stared in shock at me.

"Stitch? Are you okay?"

"Okay..." I mumbled, heading past him to start to go out the back to unpack.

He followed me and I wondered why he kept staring at me. I could barely process him standing there.

"Stitch, that's the bathroom, not the loading dock..."

"Wha...?" I rubbed my eyes and realised I was trying to push open the bathroom door.

I paused. He bent down beside me and peered at me. "You don't look okay. You look like you're about to collapse. Did you sleep?"

"...Ih?"

"You're lying."

I sighed. "I still come, help," I said.

"Stitch, you really don't look well. I..." he hesitated, but then I felt him pick me up. I was too tired to care though I did register he was tense. He put me down on his office chair.

I must have drifted off for a few moments because I felt him shake my shoulder and woke up.

"I awake!" I said, forcing my eyes open wide. That made him stare in shock for a few moments. I guessed it was from my eyes being so wide. Nani often had a similar expression when I did that too. I don't think they were used to the fact my eyes were so different to theirs.

Eventually he tapped his chin. He didn't look so sure about it.

"What is wrong, Stitch? This isn't like you at all. Did you have another nightmare?"

I shook my head. "Stay awake to not have nightmare. Getting worse."

"Why are you having nightmares?"

I rubbed my eyes again and yawned. "Something isa wrong... with meega."

"What do you mean?" he asked gently.

I sighed. There was too much to talk about. "I... not working right. Half computer," I muttered tiredly. "I glitch not long ago. Die. Feels coming back. No want hurt... hurt Lilo, not control."

He stared at me. "What?"

I must have dozed off again because he shook me awake again. I growled at the intrusion but then remembered where I was.

"Stitch, I think you should go back home. You're not in any state to help me this morning."

I shook my head and slapped myself across the face to wake myself up but he grabbed my paws in his hands.

"Stop that. Your health is important."

"Let you down though..." I said tiredly. "Not do again, fire me. No money for Naanee."

"I'm not going to fire you..." he said gently. "Does your family know about this?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat at that. "Ih..."

He picked me up from the chair and put me down, but I ended up slumping to the floor. That alarmed him.

"Stitch!" he helped me sit up.

"Soka... just very tired..." I barely managed to explain before nearly drifting to sleep in his arms. Only when I felt my head slump against his arm I woke up. "Soka..."

He shook his head. "You'll fall asleep on the street in this condition. Stay in here, have a rest for an hour or two until you can head back."

I felt him set me down on the comfy chair again and I just barely processed him putting a heavy jacket over me before I fell asleep.

* * *

"Stitch!"

"Eiek..." I uttered, feeling somebody shaking me. I opened my eyes and as my vision cleared I realised Mr Kuakini was shaking me awake.

"Come on... I'm about to open store."

I blinked in confusion. "Gaba?"

"The shop. It's almost time to open. You should head home."

"Wha...?" I started to ask but then sat up as it clicked where I was. "No wake me? No help?"

He sighed. "I was going to, but you were in a deep sleep. It was just better to let you rest. You can come back and help me tonight."

I looked down. He pulled the jacket away.

"I'm not mad at you for this. You really didn't look well. In fact, you looked stressed. Something is eating at you, yes?"

I nodded. This situation really was stressing me out to the max. I pushed myself down from the chair and he led me out to the entrance to the store. I could see some customers standing outside waiting to come in.

"If you want to chat about it with me later tonight you can. Maybe will be good to get things off your shoulders, ey?"

I stared up at him. He nodded.

"Go on..." he said as he opened up the door.

I sighed but then lowered my ears and walked out to head home. I could feel the humans staring at me.

"What on earth was that dog doing in there?" I heard one ask in a snide voice. I was about to say something back, really not in the mood to be mocked, but then to my surprise I heard Mr Kuakini speak up.

"He is fine, leave him alone. Why he was in here is my business. Now... come on in, great specials this morning!"

I looked back at Mr Kuakini as the customers went inside. He winked at me and I stared back in disbelief before he went inside and the door closed.

Today had confirmed one thing to me. Despite how he'd been towards me before, he did genuinely care about my welfare. That made me feel a bit better and I started to head back home.

* * *

Nani was awake again when I crept through the doggy door, but I managed to avoid her, sneaking back up to the dome. Lilo was still asleep. I crawled into my own bed and snuggled up when I noticed another message taped to the underside of Lilo's bunk. I reached up and pulled it down.

It was in Tantalog, but it was Lilo's writing so most of the letters were off and not drawn correctly. I could still make it out though. I knew she'd been trying to learn how to write Tantalog recently with Jumba's guidance.

I sighed, feeling touched by her effort. Basically she had tried to explain on there that she would never give up on me or leave me to deal with this alone. She'd drawn a little picture of her hugging me surrounded by stars and hearts.

This was exactly why I had wanted to push her away.

She was my reason to get up each day. I had her to look forward to and I couldn't ever begin to imagine a life without her. Hurting her again was my worst fear and the only way she would be safe from me was if I was away from her. Humans were a delicate species, but to me she was the most delicate of all.

Many things that could kill her would not even so much as scratch me. She wasn't immune to things as I was. If she accidentally scratched me it would be a slight irritant. On the contrary if I accidentally scratched her with my claws I risked ripping her skin apart and permanently damaging her. I looked at my claws underneath the blankets.

Often I kept them partway (not fully) extended all the time because they served useful to me with daily life. But today I decided to make a change. I held up my paws and retracted my claws. All of them. I would rather limit myself to not being able to do stuff properly than hurting Lilo with those things. I normally always kept the claws on my toes fully retracted, but today onwards I would start doing it with my paws too.

It wasn't a big change to me, just something I pretty much never did so I wasn't used to it. Jumba had designed me to have a lot of retractable features, like my extra arms and spines. If I fully unsheathed my claws they were capable of being double their length. I could use them like blades or scissors but I never made them go that far though as it felt weird to do so.

Jumba really had created me to be a monster even though I didn't look like one. I think that was part of it. He'd made me fluffy and 'cute' on purpose just to mislead everybody, or like a defence mechanism.

A small snort from above made me perk up my ears and I heard Lilo sit up. I rolled over and closed my eyes.

I heard her climb down and a few moments later felt her soft breath near my face before she kissed my cheek. I pretended to sleep.

When she left, I sat up and sighed.

Lilo had done so much for me. She'd cared for me and accepted me. She appreciated me. She was the only human on the island that went out of her way to make sure I was first priority. I'd never had anybody else care for me in such a manner, besides my father. I liked her quirks and the little things she did that made her unique. That made her Lilo.

I often thought about my fate and if it was my destiny that Lilo and I had ended up together despite originally being worlds apart. I came from thousands of light years away in space. Yet... because my ship had managed to reach earth – we had met. Out of all the aliens I'd encountered the one that I cherished the most was an alien from a planet I never knew existed. To her, I was an alien but she was an alien to me as well in a way, being a human being.

I liked humans. I found them interesting. It also amazed me how their species had managed to survive for so long being as limited and weak as they were, but I figured it was all down to the environment of the earth. Humans didn't need to be big or strong. They had literally no threats to them besides other humans or dangerous animals. The environment they lived in posed no real threat either and they weren't under attack from predators on a daily basis so their species had adapted to that. They were simple beings that just went about day to day life, making money because if they had no money they'd be homeless.

It was a lot like that on Kweltikwan. There was an economy, there was infrastructure and the planet was constantly under development. The aliens there were big and strong. They could survive the harsher conditions of space. Kweltikwan did also have a similar environment to earth with oxygen, as did Turo, but there were other aspects of the environment there that humans wouldn't be able to thrive as well they did on earth.

Sometimes I wondered how Lilo would react to seeing where I came from. I didn't see much of my home planet myself, but I did have one distant memory of sitting out on an isolated grassy patch on a hill with Jumba one day. From Kweltikwan, two moons and two other planets were always visible in the sky. I remembered Jumba pointing to them and explaining what they were to me. The sun was setting and the sky was a mixture of orange and green. This was before everything went down. It was one of the more peaceful memories I had of my home planet.

I did miss there. I would have had liked to see more, but I was illegal. Jumba could never take me out without hiding me. And of course, after being exiled I'd never be able to see it again.

Thankfully, earth had sunsets like that nearly every night. Despite the environment was vastly different and there was only one moon in the sky. I was thankful to have landed here.

I got so wound up in my memories that I didn't realise nearly an hour had passed. Pushing myself out of bed I headed downstairs, wondering if any breakfast was left. As I approached the entrance to the kitchen, my ears perked at hearing my name. They were talking about me.

I frowned slightly. I climbed up the wall quietly and clung to the ceiling, in case they came out and saw me. Something told me they thought I was still asleep.

"...but what if he does that again?" I heard Nani say. "You saw how he lost control."

"He didn't know he lost control, he was having nightmare – but yes and as you saw I was being there to stop him," my father responded. He sounded mad.

"He ran off though Jumba. Then threatened us with almost... almost suicide! Going over the cliff! That's not right!"

"Was in irrational state of mind by running away, however he was just wanting us to back off. He is smarter than you think. Whatever is wrong with him is severely affecting his mental state and health. I darn well know that 626 would **never** ever do anything to upset or hurt little girl. Is not his fault."

"I don't want him to hurt Lilo. He came close last night."

"He does not want to hurt _anybody_ larger girl. Not just little girl. Why think he ran away?"

Nani sighed. "Just... he's extremely scary when he's angry... you saw how he ripped out those trees! They were like toothpicks to him! If one of them had hit us, he would have killed us!"

"And was entirely _YOUR_ fault that day for provoking him!" Jumba retorted. "You were saying to him he couldn't even talk at your own wedding! How do you think that made him feel? I am thinking ripping out trees was being more than evident enough how much you hurt feelings. 626 would never direct trees at property or endanger you either. Is not like that. Is aware he looks similar to earth creature and is scary when in rage, but is insulting to him when his looks take priority over who he is being – young Kweltikwanian, not dumb earth creature to fetch bones."

"Yes Jumba, I know that wasn't right, but as I said before, it was more about protecting him. I don't want him to be taken away from Lilo. From any of us. And you don't know that Jumba, he lost control. He did when he crashed the ship too. He was being irrational then too, trying to leave as well!"

Jumba growled. "I went back through surveillance footage from when he lost control of ship. Was moment his circuits literally exploded inside of him and was what... what killed him. 626 went through worst pain imaginable," he drew in a breath. "Is keeping leaving because he knows he can hurt us. He accidentally scratched little girl back then, does not want repeat on her, nor anybody else. I don't want him to be running away, I want to help him."

"Nani..." David said softly, but none of them answered him.

"Jumba, I just don't think you really know Stitch, let alone what he's capable of."

"Oh REALLY now larger girl?" Jumba snapped right back. "I think I AM knowing Nani, considering he is MY son and I spent four blasted years making him. Am knowing him better than ANY of you and I know he would NEVER hurt you nor anybody else on purpose. Has my heart. Is half me."

Nani went quiet. Jumba continued.

"Tell me, can you name his favourite past-time? Or what his most favourite thing in world is? And no, is not being that book, though is one thing he cherishes very much."

"I-I" Nani stuttered. "No..."

"Bah, course not. So don't sit there and try tell me I don't know my own flesh and blood."

"I just meant... how he acted so violently about the wedding..." Nani responded quietly. "I'm pretty sure you've never seen that side of him Jumba."

Jumba went quiet. I knew what was on his mind. But then my heart sunk when I heard a small voice speak up.

"Please stop..." Lilo said. She sounded upset. "None of this is Stitch's fault."

"Exactly," Jumba backed her up.

"While the Little Monster is destructive he would never do anything to intentionally harm you Nani," I heard Pleakley say, also backing them up. "He's fully reformed."

"I..." Nani responded. "I just have a lot to worry about right now. The baby... Lilo... money. With Stitch acting like this, it just is adding more stress on top of it all. I want to pick him up, but what if he flipped out like last night and hurt me? He really scared me with the damage he caused to those trees. The area out there is a mess now. I don't have the energy to clean it all up on top of everything else to deal with before the wedding. I cannot afford to have somebody to come and get rid of all the excess wood. I'm worried about him but at the same time, there is no denying there is a risk with him after those incidents. He scares me."

Everybody went quiet.

I climbed back down and headed for the doggy door at hearing all of that from Nani. I felt very numb.

I knew they all saw me since I had to pass by the entrance way to get to the front door.

"Stitch!" Lilo cried, bolting up from her chair. "626!" Jumba also added, sounding alarmed.

They stood behind me. Nani, David and Pleakley also stood up to look at me.

"Oh Stitch..." Nani said gently. Nobody knew what to say. They clearly hadn't expected me to be there.

I avoided looking at any of them. I just pulled off my pyjamas where I stood before climbing through the doggy door and starting to walk away.

"No!" I heard Jumba and Lilo simultaneously shout. They opened up the door after me and started to follow me, Lilo bolting forward and grabbing my paw. "Don't leave Stitch, please!"

I pulled away. "Just leave me alone."

She looked broken and welled up. A lump formed in my throat. "I'm sorry Stitch..." she said.

"Not your fault," I simply told her, turning to head away. I didn't get far, Jumba scooped me up into his arms tightly.

"Not this time."

I avoided looking at him. He pushed my head into his shoulder. I couldn't see what was happening but I heard it.

I knew he was facing Nani. She went to speak but Jumba cut her off.

"ENOUGH larger girl. I don't want to be hearing another word from you and you are not to be going near 626."

"But..."

"Be quiet! I've had it and you do not want to push my buttons any further right now!" he growled. He was shaking. I knew he was mad but keeping his cool as to not lose his temper.

He ignored her and carried me away. I wondered where he was taking me but soon realised he was taking me to the ship. Lilo ran after us. Jumba allowed her in and locked the door behind us.

He set me down on the bed. Lilo instantly crawled up to me and put her arms around me. I felt so blank.

"626, am deeply sorry you had to be hearing all of that. Larger girl clearly is having problems, yes. I know she is dealing with a lot of stress and hormonal changes due to baby. Is no excuse to be solely taking things out on you because you are unwell."

I shook my head. "Naga, she right. I am risk."

Jumba stared at me at that.

"Lose control, almost hurt Lilo." I continued. "You make me monster. I still am monster."

Lilo actually belted me across the face at that. I was shocked. So was Jumba.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" she roared at me. "DON'T SAY THAT!"

"You're the best thing about my life!" she screeched. "You're not a monster! You're NOT!"

Jumba had to calm her down. I rubbed my cheek. Her belting didn't hurt, it was more so the shock. I didn't expect such a reaction.

Jumba sighed. Lilo sniffled.

"626 you can stay in here today. Help me with things. Frankly, am tired of dealing with all this too. Larger girl needs to be more understanding."

"My sister is rotten," Lilo said to that.

I pulled my knees to my chest. Lilo stroked my ears.

I knew what Nani said about me was true. That's why I ran away last night. But she had to give me some credit. Yes, I'd been furious when I'd ripped out those trees. But not once did I ever think about throwing the trees towards the house or doing anything to hurt Nani or David. I just had needed to vent my frustrations. I was aware it had left a huge mess. I'd found Nani sitting in the treehouse that night staring at it. It didn't sink in until later that it might have been a problem and I was going to clean it all up. I'd just forgotten to. I wasn't really going to fall off the cliff. As Jumba had said, I just wanted them to back away from me and couldn't think of any other way to make them at the time.

I was well aware that I could hurt anybody if I lost control again. Nani was being a bit of a hypocrite though, telling me that running away or pushing people away wasn't the solution yet there she was saying that very thing I'd known from the start – that I was a risk. I couldn't tell things with her any more. Her behaviour was too confusing for me. Part of me thought how she was being was because of the baby but I was getting sick of feeling like a target too. I couldn't help what was happening to me. I didn't know why it was happening. Nani was right to feel worried, they all were, but it didn't make me feel good at all to be singled out. Despite it all I was still trying to help her with getting extra cash for her too. Would she even care?

"Not my fault..." I said into my knees. "Had nightmare..."

"We know," Lilo responded, rubbing my back. "Nani needs to understand that."

"Will go back up and talk. Don't need this stupid tension," Jumba said.

I looked at him before he unlocked the door and left. He didn't show it but I could tell he was upset by it.

I rubbed my cheek and Lilo's expression fell. She pulled my paw away and started rubbing it herself. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" she cried. "I just... couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle hearing you say something so horrible about yourself."

I was quiet. She had no idea I really was actually a monster.

"Leelo?" I muttered to her quietly.

"Yeah?" she cuddled me.

"What... you think of Godzilla?'

She looked at me as though she didn't hear me right. "Uh... Godzilla?"

"Ih?"

She blinked a few times. "Um... well. I think he's cool. I like that he's a big scary monster that is so tall that he can storm through a city and destroy it. Nobody can hurt him. He's so powerful. Kinda reminds me of you, though. You were designed to destroy cities right?"

My heart sunk. "Ih..."

She laughed. "You're so tiny. He's so big. It's hard to imagine you destroying a city Stitch," she giggled. I wasn't laughing. She noticed.

"Well... isn't he your favourite monster Stitch?"

I nodded.

She tilted her head at me and it looked so comical that I almost did laugh. "What made you bring that up?"

"Ju curisota."

"Oh..."

I looked at my lap. "Even if you did destroy cities Stitch, it wouldn't ever change how I feel about you."

My ears perked up at that and I stared at her. "Gaba?"

She nodded. "You can't help how you were made. It would be like me holding something against you that you can't control, right?"

I was surprised to hear this from her. It certainly wasn't an answer I had been expecting, but boy did it lift my spirits, if only slightly. Surely she wouldn't feel the same if she knew just how badly I could destroy a city.

I pushed myself around to face her and took her hands into my paws. "Lilo... Lilo saying that, even if Stitch bad, ruin city, she would still love me?"

"Of course. I made a promise... I love you. No matter how bad you might have been once... by hurting those soldiers... or whatever it was you did. I know you Stitch. I know the real you. And that's the Stitch I love as my family and best friend."

I stared at her. She stared back at me before reaching over and kissing me on the nose.

"Lilo?"

"Mm?"

"Do... do you like me?" I tried again. "Marry me?"

She stared at me at that before she looked away. I knew this time she knew what I was asking her.

I wondered if she would answer me this time. My ears perked when she drew in a breath.

"I-"

The door opened and Jumba and Pleakley stepped inside. Of all the moments.

I looked at Lilo again but she couldn't face me. I sighed because I knew she probably wouldn't answer me after that.

"626, larger girl and surfer boy have decided to spend night at surfer boys house."

Lilo perked up. "Nani is staying at David's?"

Jumba nodded.

I looked away. "Aga ba."

"To clear head. I told her to go and Pleakley and I will look after Lilo. She knows she has upset you 626."

I nodded.

Pleakley's communicator started ringing at that moment and he answered it. "Oh, hi mom! Oh, things have not been so great. Not at all! It's horrible," I heard him say. He walked away into another area of the ship to talk to her.

Jumba ran his hand through his hair. Lilo mimicked him shortly after. I stared at this, almost wondering for a moment what having hair would be like, when Jumba spoke again.

"Well, hopefully day will be better now with larger girl out of picture. That being said, I am having surprise for you."

"Gaba eiek?"

Lilo looked curious as well.

"Be coming with me."

Lilo and I looked at each other before standing up. We followed Jumba down to the back of the ship to his repair bay. Something was in there, covered by a tarp. It looked oddly familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Wow, what is that?" Lilo asked, sounding excited at the prospect of something new.

Jumba smiled. "626 will be having birthday soon. Had no idea what I could be getting him, then idea struck me. Is basically it."

He went over to the tarp and pulled it off. "Tada!"

My jaw dropped. It was the cruiser. Still in the same shape it had been when I saw it in town last week, but there it was.

Lilo cried out in amazement. "WOW! It kinda looks like the hovercraft but all banged up!"

Jumba snorted. "Well, is what is being based on."

Lilo looked surprised to hear that. "It was? Then what is it uncle Jumba?"

"Is ship 626 took during original escape to earth."

Her eyes went as wide as saucers. "NO WAY! You mean...?"

I nodded at her when she looked at me. "What you saw when saw falling star. What go big boom!"

She looked giddy with excitement. "But why is it here? I thought Nani said Cobra had it or something."

"Had nowhere to store. Contacted me, I decided would be good to restore for 626's birthday."

I beamed. This was a wonderful birthday surprise.

"You're restoring it! Does that mean...?"

"Yes. 626 will take you flying in it."

Lilo pumped the air with her first. "YES!"

"Will be ready by birthday 626. Of course, this is not all of present, but the other will be a surprise."

I smiled up at my father. He picked me up and hugged me. "Hope this makes you feel better little one, yes?"

"Ih."

He put me back down before covering my old ship back up with a tarp. "Alright out now."

Lilo and I headed back on into the main lab. She sat down by the window and I sat up beside her. Jumba sat down on his computer and started doing some work.

"I'm sorry Stitch," Lilo said to me after a few minutes of silence.

"Why?" I asked her. Jumba looked across to us.

"For how Nani is being lately. You didn't deserve any of that."

I shook my head. "Naga, she apologise, not you. Lilo do nothing wrong."

Lilo sighed. She picked up my ear and stroked it, before pushing me down so that she could stroke my back. I purred. She massaged my temples.

It was quiet between us again. Pleakley eventually came out, shaking his head. Jumba started talking to him but I didn't really pay attention to it.

"Stitch... I..."

I looked up at her. She sighed.

"I don't want you to leave me. Please don't ever leave..."

I peered hard at her before pressing myself against her. "I never leave you Lilo."

She held me tight. "Then why do you keep doing it?"

"Naga leaving. Just need to be alone. Away. Numb..."

She looked devastated. "Numb?"

I nodded. "Stitch hear Naanee. Say he scary. Made me feel numb."

She didn't say anything but instead hugged me so tight that she nearly cut off my breathing. When I struggled slightly she realised and loosened her grip.

"Everything will be okay..." she soothed me. "I promise."

I just gazed at her. She slipped her hand into my paw and squeezed it. Jumba watched this for a moment or so before turning back to his work.

"Bah... scary. What does she know," I heard him mutter.

Lilo stared at that before looking at me. "...?"

I just gave her a slight shrug and she went back to stroking me.

* * *

Later during the day I helped Jumba around the lab with Lilo. We had a great time.

We went into hysterics when he gave me a little white lab coat to wear with matching goggles, identical to his. Lilo even pulled out my old black Elvis wig from my old Elvis costume and flattened it down so that it looked like Jumba's hair. Once I put that on underneath the goggles, Jumba actually did fall over from laughing so much, alarming Lilo. I had to catch him.

For a while, I forgot about my problems. About the stress and everything that had been happening. About Nani. It was the best I'd felt in a long time. When I was with Jumba and Lilo, it felt like nothing else mattered.

Lilo took a few pictures of us. She set the timer on her camera and took one of the three of us together. I knew this day was one that I wouldn't forget about for a long time.

We took a break for lunch and all sat together with Pleakley outside. It was a sunny day and the weather had warmed up again. I was in a good mood.

"One for you, one for you and one for you..." Jumba approached us, carrying four plates with freshly cut mahi fish and pineapple. My mouth watered.

Pleakley grinned. "Since when did you learn to cook?"

"Ey... give me some credit, yes? Cooking fish much easier than making genetic experiments."

Lilo was grinning as well. "Thanks uncle Jumba! This looks delicious."

"Ih, bootifa! Bo ninga."

He smiled. "Dig in."

Jumba maintained eye contact with me as I ate. I noticed that he wouldn't look at the others, he was just focused on me.  
I knew I made him proud and I knew that I made him happy. I also knew that nothing would ever change that. He had created me, given me his heart and also given me his love as a father. As he said, he knew me better than anybody else, even Lilo.

Nothing, especially not Nani's blatant opinions would ever change that.

"She is wrong about you, 626." he spoke, seeming to know what was on my mind. Lilo and Pleakley went quiet at that and watched us.

I paused and looked at him.

"You are pure being. You are not monster."

Pleakley nodded at that. He knew everything about my past. He was the only one besides Jumba in our family that did. "He's right Stitch. That side is long past."

"I agree too," Lilo spoke up. "You might have been bad once, but you are good now and you always will be good."

I smiled at my family. "Bajo bo. Bagata tay."

Lilo hugged me and Pleakley ruffled my head.

We ate our lunch and I watched as Jumba helped Lilo learn some more Tantalog. I liked when he helped her. He treated her like his own daughter and not once did he ever show any impatience towards her when she make mistakes. I already knew Jumba was a good father and this proved why. Like he said Nani was wrong about me, I knew those board members had all been wrong about him too.

After lunch we worked again. We spent most of the day outside in the ship, though once evening drew in I almost forgot about Mr Kuakini. I knew it would be hard to sneak out this time, considering what had happened last night. Jumba wouldn't want me out there alone. I had to wait for the right moment.

I managed to briefly make a run for it when Jumba was busy on his computer and Lilo was helping Pleakley tidy up. Mr Kuakini was surprised when I entered.

"Stitch! Feeling better?"

I nodded.

"Ready to work?"

I sighed. "Barely snuck away. Nani not home, so if gone long, wonder where Stitch is. Need to be quick. I have tracking device."

He stared at me. "Oh, well alright then. If that's the case, just do a bit tonight and finish the rest in the morning."

He paused. "Wait... a tracking device?" he added, looking confused.

I nodded and tapped my head. He looked surprised and I thought he would question me about it but instead he just showed me what needed to be done.

It was quiet between us as I worked but eventually he addressed me about this morning as I expected.

"So... what are these nightmares you are having?"

I did my best to explain to him the situation. It was a struggle considering my limited English. I didn't tell him about my past; I couldn't know how he would react to that – but I did tell him about how my glitches had made me temporarily lose control and revert to my destructive programming. I told him about how I'd tried to leave the planet and crashed the ship. He was gobsmacked to hear all of this from me, but seemed understanding.

"I see... you just wanted them to leave you alone, yes?" he responded to me when I explained about running away and going to the cliff.

I nodded. "Not sure what else do. Nani... scared of me."

He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Stitch, I know this is a difficult time for you and I'm sure that Nani didn't mean what she said about you in a bad way. She is just cautious. She is becoming a mother so her first priority right now would be her baby. As a mother, she will do anything in her power to protect her child. It's like you and your father, Jumba, yes? He would do anything to protect you?"

I nodded. I had told him about Jumba.

"While you know you aren't a threat, when you lose control like that, she's just scared of you hurting her. It doesn't mean she's scared of who you are Stitch, there is no way she can be scared of you - she's just scared of what you're doing. I am sure she does love you very much and I know you deeply care about her too, considering you are sneaking off here to work for me."

I nodded again, looking away.

"If these...spasms? Or whatever it is you wish to call them, make you lose control like that, it cannot be held against you. I think... perhaps your family should just monitor the frequency of them and when they occur. Maybe there is some way to intervene?"

I perked my head at that. It was actually a good idea. If there was a pattern to it, then perhaps I could recognise it before it happened and try to stop it!

"Bakata! Judo eidas bo chifa!"

He stared at me. I walked over and looked up at him. "Isa good idea. Stitch tell Jumba."

He nodded. "Alright then. I can finish up for tonight Stitch. I'll let you get back to your family before they see you're gone and I'll catch you in the morning. Good luck."

"Dakida," I told him turning to the entrance.

"Oh and one last thing."

"Ih?" I flipped up my ears.

"If you ever feel hopeless or that there is nobody to talk to, come straight to me next time. You know my address if I am not here, yes? I might not know you as well as your family but I do not want to hear you threatening to fall over any more cliffs. Got it?"

I was surprised. "Care about Stitch?"

He gave a brief nod. "You remind me of somebody I used to know."

I was about to ask him who, but remembered I had to get home before my family got suspicious.

"Go on Stitch."

I waved goodbye and started back home.

* * *

As I went through town I thought about what he'd said about monitoring the frequency of the attacks. Or spasms, as he had called them. Maybe Jumba could find some way to block them from happening. If I was in control of them, or at least knew when they were going to happen, I could stop myself before I hurt anybody else. Nani would feel safer around me. What she had said to me today had hurt a lot, but I understood Mr Kuakini's viewpoint as well. She was worried about her baby. If I accidentally hurt her, I risked hurting the baby too, especially if I scratched her too deep. Maybe that's why she was so afraid.

I looked at my claws. I'd had them retracted all day. Lilo hadn't noticed, but Jumba had. He didn't say anything though. I wondered why Lilo hadn't noticed, it was an evident thing.

I looked up when I realised I must have taken a wrong turn. I frowned, looking around. Surely this was the right way. I'd come this way home the past few days. But no, before me was a building I didn't seem to recognise. It looked old and run down in the dark. I felt creeped out by it, that was for sure.

I backed away from it and ran over to the left towards the main street. There was another way I could go. I ran up the alley only to once again come to that same weird building. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was still awake. I was. I pinched my arm, hard and even slapped myself across the face... but no, the building remained.

I looked around and to my horror I realised the surrounding buildings were much the same. Vacated, broken down... empty. Everything looked dark and decrepit. There was no lights, just the glint of the moonlight above.

I let out a startled moan and backed away from there too, trying to find somewhere familiar. But everything looked the same.

I fled. I ran and ran before I eventually approached a junction. At the end of this junction was a huge building looming over me with a big flight of stairs leading up to it. I looked up slowly. It had to be at least 80 stories tall.

This was creeping me out. I didn't ever recall a building like this in Kokaua Town.

Somehow the building looked familiar to me. The height, and the fact the whole top half of it seemed to be missing made that apparent. Around me was clutter and debris. I noticed a destroyed sign lying on the ground a-ways from it and slowly walked over to read it.

I squinted but soon realised the text on it was in Tantalog.

 _ **Galaxy Defence Industries**_

I screamed and backed away. The more I looked around, the more things became familiar.

No... this wasn't Kokaua Town – this was a wasteland.

I was on Planet Turo.

"No..." I gasped. "No... no! **NO!** "

I spun around. Everything was the same. Every direction I ran in, nothing changed. There was nothing here, just hundreds of buildings that spanned forever into the distance and every single one of them had been destroyed.

"Wake up!" I commanded myself as I tried to find a way out of this hell. "Wake up!"

I couldn't. I kept running when I saw a huge mountain in the distance. The closer I got to it the more the stench of whatever it was became apparent. This wasn't a mountain, I eventually realised. It was a tower of carcasses. Alien carcasses. Men... women... even children.

Their eyes were soulless and infinite. Some had been disemboweled. Others mutilated beyond comprehension. I wanted to throw up and felt myself going into shock from the sight.

I fell to my knees. Standing on top of the pile of dead bodies was a black figure with green eyes, and that evil laughter I'd been hearing started to flood my ears. I couldn't make it out.

I pulled down my ears and closed my eyes. "NO!"

This couldn't be happening...

I opened my eyes when my head was yanked up suddenly. There was nothing there.

 **"Marvel! Rejoice!"**

I refused to open my eyes again after that. I didn't want to see that horrible sight again. This was the same thing that had told me I was weak.

 **"ANTICIPATE!"** the voice suddenly screamed and I felt my hearing almost give out.

I howled. Please.. somebody let me out of this nightmare...

"STITCH! Oh my goodness...!" a voice broke through. I felt a shift in perspective. My vision cleared. I blinked rapidly, looking around instantly. There were no destroyed buildings. No pile of dead alien bodies.

I was back in Kokaua Town. Mr Kuakini was leaning over me.

I shook before just breaking down into tears. I wailed.

"Naga... naga!"

He was shook up. He picked me up.

"I watched you go but then you just seemed to lock up! You went over to a wall and just stood there, staring at it. I went over to see if you were okay but you looked like you were in a trance... and then you started yelling."

"G-gaba?" I asked shakily.

"I think you were hallucinating."

I went quiet. I felt sick. I just barely managed to pull away from him and threw up into the bushes beside me.

"Come, I'll take you home."

He picked me up again and I put my head into his shoulder.

This was terrible. That was by far the worst attack I'd had and it had been out of nowhere. It was so bad I couldn't even distinguish the borderline between reality and insanity any more.

If I'd locked up like that and stared at the wall, I wasn't just putting others at risk with hurting them – I was literally putting my own safety at risk. What if that happened and I walked into a river? I'd drown!

I shuddered. Mr Kuakini felt it and put his hand on my back. I felt him stroke the nape of my neck in an attempt to calm me.

Eventually I manage to settle.

"I can see why you did not want to sleep," he told me. "From the way you were yelling, whatever you were seeing must have truly been horrible."

"Ih..." I responded shakily.

"Don't feel as though you have to come in tomorrow Stitch. I will understand if you want to give it a miss. I can cope myself."

"O...okeytaka."

I opened my eyes again when I smelled the area surrounding our driveway. Mr Kuakini was walking up to the house. I blinked when I noticed everybody on the porch.

"626!" Jumba roared out and Lilo cried out as well. Pleakley looked frantic. This scenario seemed a common thing nowadays.

My father approached Mr Kuakini and he handed me over to him. Jumba took me into his arms. "What happened! Why are you bringing him home like this? Where did you go 626?"

Mr Kuakini stared at how he addressed me. "You're Jumba, yes?"

He stared. "Yes, who are you being?"

Lilo came forward before he could answer. "Mr Kuakini? Why are you here?"

The man looked at me. "I found Stitch in town like this. He was having a very bad... hallucination? I don't know what he saw, but it scared him badly. You should look after him well tonight..."

"626?" Jumba addressed me and I looked up at him.

"Zuilchaga nilzlaks, znk bazys," I told him tiredly.

Lilo looked a bit alarmed though I knew there was no chance she understood me. Mr Kuakini just watched us.

"Where _were_ you?" she asked me. "You keep going off like this! WHY?"

I sighed. I had a feeling they'd pick up on it soon enough.

"Was just finishing up new B.U.G to look for you... little girl could not find you after helping Pleakley. We looked everywhere."

"I..." I started but Mr Kuakini held up his hand.

"He was with me."

"W-what?!" Lilo asked, looking shocked. "You? But why?"

Mr Kuakini looked at me. "Stitch approached me last week, by himself. He asked me about work. He did this without telling the three of you, or Nani. He wanted to keep it a secret. Each morning, he's been coming in to work for me, or during the evening."

"But why?" Lilo asked. Jumba stared at me in disbelief.

"He wanted to help out your sister, Lilo. Earn a bit of extra cash to help her out."

Lilo's hands went to her mouth in shock. "Oh Stitch... you... you told him?"

I knew what she meant. "Ih. He know."

Mr Kuakini nodded. "Yes, I know about your family. About Stitch. And about these nightmares he's having as well."

Jumba stared at me before looking at the man. "You are knowing we are aliens?"

"Yes. Do not worry. I have no ill intentions. I am worried about Stitch. He told me that you're his father?"

Jumba seemed surprised. "Yes, I am."

Mr Kuakini nodded. "Stitch only means well. Please do not let Nani or David know about what he is doing. I will let him work for me as long as he wishes too. He's been good, getting up at five-thirty each morning to come in and help me. Otherwise, he comes to help me in the evening, which he did tonight. He's been worried about how you'd take it. He told me it wouldn't sit well with the family."

My family stared at me at that.

"Mad at Stitch?" I asked slowly.

Jumba put his hand through his hair – a move he'd become accustomed to doing when he was anxious or stressed about something I had noticed.

"Well, you should have at least told me 626. Or Pleakley or little girl. We were worried. Not mad about it though."

Lilo nodded. "No. We're not mad. It's so thoughtful of you to help out Nani like this. It's disappointing how things are with her right now."

I sighed.

"As I told you Stitch, I am sure she will be nothing but thankful for what you are doing," Mr Kuakini told me. "Now I need to head home. As mentioned, if you do not wish to come in tomorrow morning I will understand. You don't have to let me know. Just show up or no, yeah?"

I nodded.

"I best be off. Keep me updated on how he is."

"Okay... bye Mr Kuakini..." Lilo said slowly. He waved to us as he left. I could tell she was still shocked.

Jumba carried me back inside, Pleakley and Lilo following. We sat down on the couch.

"B.U.G started giving weird indications, 626," my father said to me. "It showed you in town, but not moving. Brainwaves erratic. What happened?"

I sighed. I told them about the nightmare but I explained the worst of it in Kweltikwan to Jumba, who paled at hearing about Turo and the pile of dead aliens. He knew exactly what it was.

Lilo noticed, looking scared. Pleakley was scared too. He put his hand on my arm.

"What is it?" Lilo asked.

Jumba swallowed. "Nothing, Lilo. Just... very very bad nightmare. Not for you to be hearing about, too graphic."

She stared at that. "Graphic?"

He nodded.

"Aw..."

"Come... I will monitor you tonight 626. Little girl can be staying in with us too."

I nodded. Lilo kissed my nose and Pleakley fetched us our pyjamas.

Jumba hooked me up to monitor me. We all sat together on the couch and watched a funny movie to try and forget about what had happened, though it was on my mind the entire time. Every so often, the three of them would look at me or occasionally scruff me on the head.

I felt so appreciated and loved by their concern. I let out a sigh as I thought about Nani. I just wished she was as understanding. I liked it when she cared about me, but the way she'd been talking about me made me feel otherwise.

I decided to tell Jumba about monitoring the frequency of the attacks tomorrow. For now, I just wanted to relax and enjoy the movie.

Once it was finished, we called it a night. Lilo and I slept beside Jumba in his bed. Pleakley sat up to read for a little while in his own bed. Jumba and Lilo fell asleep easily but I lay staring up at the ceiling. I was so scared of having another hallucination like that. I didn't want to sleep, but I couldn't do the same thing I'd done to myself this morning where I hadn't slept at all. I realised Jumba had stopped snoring. He was staring at me. I turned and faced him.

"Sleep, Stitch. I'm right here. If something happens, I will wake you instantly. I promise little one."

I nodded. "Okay... papa."

He smiled. He pushed his nose to mine and closed his eyes again.

That gave me reassurance.

I didn't know what was to come, but that eased me up enough to close my eyes. I didn't know what the future held. If it held more of these nightmares, or hallucinations like the one I'd had in town. If that strange evil thing was real or not and was after me. I just didn't know.

I was scared but as long as I had the support of my family, something told me I'd be okay.

I just hoped I had Nani's support too.


	29. Fortress of Angels

****A/n:**** Thanks for the reviews everybody. I am overwhelmed by the positive response so far!

 **LlamaQueen666:** He died a while ago. Thank you for your condolences, much obliged! It has been quite rough. I am glad you are enjoying the story and hope you will like what is to come.

 **Anonymous:** Thank you very much! I am super pleased to hear that!

 **MadDogTBNR:** Reviews like this are the reason for my motivation to continue, so don't worry. I plan to finish this story and I am super happy you are enjoying it! I hope you will enjoy the rest too. I am a fan of the anime so I remember that part. Thanks again. (My birthday too, btw!)

Things will progress over the next few chapters. I know some of you are wondering about Lilo and Stitch, so the next few chaps will clarify that for certain. Enjoy and as always, feedback is much appreciated.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in Jumba's bed. Sunlight was peeking through the blinds.

Jumba was asleep beside me and I could hear Pleakley below us in his bed. Lilo wasn't there, but I could still smell her scent, telling me she'd only just got up shortly before.

My heart pounded for a moment as I remembered about Kuakini, but then also remembered what he had told me about not going in if I wasn't up to it. I felt okay now, but I wouldn't have been up to going. I was thankful that I didn't have any more nightmares.

I crawled over my father (he grunted) and climbed down to go and find Lilo. The house was quiet. When I realised she wasn't in the house I started to worry. I put my nose to the floor to find her scent. It went outside.

Trailing her scent I realised she'd gone up to the ship. Hesitantly, I followed, wondering what she was doing.

After going inside (the door was open) I ended up finding her in the repair bay, staring at the cruiser. It was still covered by the tarp.

"Lilo?" I asked quietly and she jumped. She was still in her pyjamas.

She looked delighted to see me. "Stitch!" Jumping up, she encased me in a big hug. I licked her across the cheek and sat down with her.

"What you doing, Lilo?" I asked her after a few moments of silence and her staring at the ship underneath the tarp again.

She gave a small sigh.

"I... I just came here to think."

I tilted my head. She smiled at me.

"Well... it's just. I really like seeing your ship here. I can't wait for it to be restored. It... kind of means a lot to me."

I raised an eyebrow slightly at that. "It does? Why?"

"Well, it's your ship Stitch. The one you crashed here in. It means a lot to me because this same ship is the reason you're a part of my life and why we met in the first place."

I stared at her before putting a paw to her shoulder. "Ih, Lilo right. Can take off tarp, if Lilo like?"

She nodded. "Yes please. I can't do it myself, it's too heavy."

I stood up and walked over to the tarp, easily pulling it off and casting it aside. Lilo stood up and looked at the ship thoughtfully. She put her hand on the metal.

"Will Jumba be able to fully restore it?" she asked me, banging on the metal with her fist and the sound echoed around the bay.

"Maybe not all, but he try," I told her. "Isa rusted."

Lilo continued to inspect it. "How far did you fly this thing?"

"Thousands miles. I used hyper-drive to escape. Ship damaged. Stitch had no choice but to crash. Just happen to crash on earth."

She nodded. "Why was it damaged?"

"Police shoot at me. One idiot crash into me. Kill himself in process."

She looked alarmed at that. "What, like actually flew into you? How?"

"All in cruisers too. Flock of them," I explained. "Chase me. I stole this one, red one. Is my favourite colour!"

She sat down cross-legged and I sat down opposite her.

"Stitch break in, kanji-ji jibay ziz-ziz. Tawani bay moomba. Fly out and they chase me, but when I engage hyper-drive, flee, so I escape easy. Stitch jes todaga."

Lilo nodded.

"Stitch thought he die in space. But then radar pick up earth. Got lucky. Then unlucky. Realised covered in water. Bleh."

She giggled.

"But all okay, crash on tiny island. Here," I smiled.

Lilo beamed. "That's the best part of all!"

I nodded. She gazed at me.

"Oh Stitch... I cannot wait to go flying around in the cruiser with you."

"Me neither, Lilo," I told her.

She stared at me for a long moment. I wondered what was on her mind.

"So... what exactly happened up there? I know you were put on trial."

I looked away. Now that I remembered everything, it was much harder for me to tell her.

"Well... Stitch very bad, ih?" I said to her. "Go around shooting aliens, destroying things. I do... really bad things. By that I mean... really bad things, Lilo."

She stared at me. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Things that... well. Horrible. Very bad. They haunt me. Will forever."

Lilo looked scared. I held her hands in my paws. "Trial was to sentence me, to desert asteroid. Basically death sentence. Banished from Kweltikwan. Turo. Forever and ever. I escape, Jumba chase me. Promise him, freedom in exchange for turning me back in. He no do it. He no want to."

I sighed. "Instead, they make us banished here. Turn out, happy ending, ih?"

She nodded slowly. "But... what do you mean by really bad things Stitch?" she asked slowly.

Another lump formed in my throat. "I thought you said the bad things already. Hurting those police soldiers that tried to hurt you. Was it because you killed them?"

"Ih..."

"But you said they attacked you first right? Then, that's not so bad you attacked back... you were just defending yourself?"

I sighed. "Lilo. There is more. Lot more. Very very dark past of Stitch. But, cannot tell you, okeytaka?"

She looked shocked. "You... you have a dark past?"

I nodded slowly. "Please... pleechi-ba... Lilo, is so so bad, is something cannot be ever telling you, or o'hana. Too scared. Stitch scared, Jumba scared. We both very bad in past. Is why we both banished. But, good now, ih? I'm good! Stitch g-good! Stitch naga kaphong!"

I quivered. She noticed and ran forth and clutched me tightly against her. "Yes, you are good and you most certainly are NOT a monster. Don't make me slap you again."

I sighed against her. "Stitch good."

"I know..."

She held me like that for a little while until I calmed down enough to pull away from her. She put her hands against my cheeks and made me face her.

"Stitch, I know you. You opened up to me and I've seen the real you. Whatever you did that was so bad in the past, is exactly that. Past. Okay?"

I stared at her.

She let go of my face and slowly drew her hands down to my paws, cupping them. She pressed our hands together.

"I know you're waiting for an answer, Stitch."

My ears perked at that. She looked away from me. Was she finally going to tell me?

"Yes. I like you. But..."

I felt my heart skip a beat. "N-neesa?" I asked quietly.

"It's just... I'm scared. I don't know if that's _okay_."

I stared at her. "Gaba...?"

She sighed again. "To like you. I like you as my best friend and as my family. But you also make me so happy too. Every time I see you I feel... just... I don't know how to describe it. Whole?"

I smiled at her. I understood.

"Without you I feel so lonely. When you weren't part of my life, I was very lonely. I felt like there was no reason for me to be here. My parents were gone, Mertle hated me and I had no friends. Nobody wanted to be near me. Not even Nani understood me, so I ended up pushing her away most of the time. I told her to leave me alone to die a few times, but she thought I wasn't being serious when I said that – but I was. I really felt that bad. But when you came along... everything changed. I was lonely, but you made me feel alive again. I had somebody to care for now, somebody that looked up to me. A reason."

I looked at my lap.

"You needed me to be there for you, to teach you not to be bad. I knew deep inside you were good, and I knew you were lonely too, just like me, because I heard you cry that night, Stitch."

I shuddered slightly. I recalled that night – it was the night I had discovered the Ugly Duckling after rampaging through Lilo's old bedroom. I had wondered if there was anything more to me than just destroying things because everything had been closed off underneath the encryption. I had literally no memories. Nothing. Not even memories of being captured after I had destroyed Turo. Everything had just gone, like dust blowing away in the wind. It was only afterwards, long afterwards, my memories slightly started coming back. Everything except for us being captured and what had really happened on Turo. Most things still were a blur.

After destroying the mockery San Francisco I'd made in her room (I'd seen it during my descent to earth and recreated it because I found it interesting) I knew I had something more to me, but it just wasn't there. I had struggled to remember something. Anything! But nothing had come to me. It had left me frustrated and sad.

There was no city there for me to destroy. Landing on earth had somewhat reset my memory in a way. I figured it was the impact of the crash but now I realised it must have been Jumba's encryption that made me forget. That's why things had been hard to piece together and I'd struggled to remember myself after seeing that book. It had made me wonder if I had a family too, because I felt like I just existed because I existed. That was it.

Lilo had changed all of that. In one night. After that, I began idolising her because she had amazed me.

"Ih..." I said softly. Lilo continued.

"I felt like a I finally had a responsibility because if I wasn't there to help you, you'd have nobody. I saw the way people treated you. But I still liked you, even when you pushed me away and ignored me. Or pushed me over."

I felt sad hearing that. I had pushed her away a lot during that time. I had hated everybody and everything. I just wanted to destroy everything I touched because I didn't care. Nani had hated me and been wary of me. David was too.

"I also saw how you changed, Stitch. You came to save me. You actually came back for me. I thought I'd never see my home again. But you made that possible. You understood me."

Lilo smiled at me. "And, you still do."

We gazed at each other.

"I know I understand you, Stitch. I know you are my family and I deeply care about you. Even more than myself. But... I also understand that... what I feel about you, others might... not agree to it. You make my heart happy, but my head tells me that Nani might not like it. Because you are an alien. That's why I married you. To reassure myself that I need you Stitch and nothing will take you from me. But at the same time, I don't know how to feel about if it's okay to, you know... like you."

I completely understood where she was coming from, as I was in the same boat. I was the same with Jumba. I had no idea how he'd react to me liking a human.

"Well, we don't have to tell," I told Lilo.

She stared at me. I nodded. "Lilo, I like you too. Very much. I know we different. It bothers me, but is nothing I can do about it. Always had hoped, you accept me."

I swallowed. "Do you?"

She drew in a breath. She was about to answer me but I growled slightly when I heard the ship door opening.

"I do, Stitch..." Lilo responded quickly and my ears shot up.

"To... tochamba?"

She nodded. "I can wait..."

I was about to ask her what she meant by that when Nani stepped inside. Lilo stood up. I just looked away.

"Lilo! Baby, you're safe!"

"What? Of course I'm safe," Lilo responded, sounding confused. Nani hugged her.

"I couldn't find you in the house."

"That's because I'm here."

Nani went quiet at that. I could feel her looking at me. I felt uncomfortable around her at that moment.

"Come back inside. David's back too."

Lilo just stared at her, looking annoyed. Nani didn't look at me as she left. I felt like she hated me and because of that I didn't know how to feel.

Lilo instantly sensed this and hugged me again. "It's okay. We'll figure something out."

"Naanee hate me?"

Lilo looked at me sadly, but then we both looked up in alarm when we heard yelling. My ears perked again.

"I thought I told you not to be going near him!"

"I had to see my sister!"

Jumba made a noise akin to a sneer. The ship door opened again and he came into us. He darted forth and picked me up.

"626?"

I just sighed.

He took Lilo's hand and carried me as he brought us out of the ship and back to the house. Nani and David were in the living room with Pleakley. Jumba put me down beside him and crossed his arms.  
Nani looked away from us. David held her hand and gestured for her to sit beside him. Both of them looked troubled.

"So then?" Jumba asked.

"David was let go this morning," she said.

Jumba's expression mellowed slightly. He looked at me and I looked back at him. "Oh... well, am being sorry to hear."

"We knew it was coming," she sighed. "David has been trying for another job for a while, but there hasn't been any luck."

Jumba was quiet. Lilo and Pleakley looked troubled.

I felt bad for them. I knew now it was all down to Nani. I wanted to say something, but after what she had said about me yesterday I felt scared to say anything.

"We might not be able to afford the wedding at this rate."

"What? No!" Lilo cried out at hearing that.

"Am sure something will work out?" Jumba also said, sounding unsure of himself.

Nani shook her head. "I... I just don't know what to do."

I frowned. I wondered if Mr Kuakini would be able to pay me today as he had said. He'd told me that he would pay at the end of the week and I needed to give the money to her as soon as possible.

I turned and ran out of the doggy door, ignoring Jumba's cries behind me.

* * *

Mr Kuakini was serving a few customers when I went inside. He saw me.

"Stitch!"

The customers stared at me as they left. He took me into his office and shut the door.

"How are you feeling? Everything okay?"

I nodded. "Feeling bit better. Good sleep. Still scared."

"Understandable. Up to helping me tonight?"

"Ih..." I told him. "I... I need to know, when get pay?"

He stared at me. "Why is that?"

"David lost job. Nani, not talking to me. If Stitch give money, maybe she not hate me?"

"Oh Stitch, she doesn't hate you. Don't think like that."

I sighed. "Ignore me when come home. Talk to Lilo. Naga meega..."

Mr Kuakini bent to my level. "Maybe she just didn't know what to say. She is aware she hurt you, yes?"

I nodded.

Mr Kuakini sat down at his desk and pulled up something on his computer. A moment or so later he pulled out a small book and started writing in it. He handed it to me once done and I stared at it.

"It's called a cheque, Stitch. That's your pay," he addressed my confusion. "Give that to Nani, she'll know what it is."

I stared. "Oh, naga na quala?"

"This is your money Stitch. You bring that to the bank and they cash it in."

"Oh."

"Off you go then. I'll see you later, yes?"

"Okeytaka! Dougabba!" I smiled at him. He pat me on the shoulder before I left to go back home.

* * *

As I approached my home, I saw Lilo sitting on the porch step. She stood up when she saw me.

"Stitch?"

I showed her the cheque. She took it from me and looked at me in confusion.

"Where did you get this?"

"Work. If... if Stitch, give to Nani, maybe she not so mad at me?"

Lilo looked saddened to hear that from me. She hugged me tightly.

"Listen..." she said softly. I perked up my ears. I could hear Jumba and Nani yelling at each other. Both of them blaming each other for my sudden disappearance.

I sighed. "No more fighting." I said firmly, heading up the stairs and back inside. Everybody went quiet when they saw me.

"626..." Jumba said quietly. I ignored him and walked over to Nani. I avoided eye contact with her but thrust out my paw to her, showing her the cheque. She hesitantly took it from me and she gasped.

"Oh my gosh! This is..." she trailed off seeing the amount. "Where did you get this?"

"Work."

"W-what? What do you mean?" she asked. She sounded breathless.

I was about to speak but Lilo spoke over me. "Stitch has been helping Mr Kuakini by working in his shop. He's been raising money to try and help you out. I think that's his first pay."

Nani's eyes went wide at that. I saw her begin to cry and she dropped to the floor.

"You did this for me?"

I looked up at her slightly.

Jumba was staring at her. "Looks as though you are not really knowing 626 at all larger girl."

Everybody went quiet. Nani stared at me for a long time. She drew in a breath, as if to say something, but then she stood up and walked into the kitchen, David following her. I really thought she was going to say something to me, but she didn't. Not even a thanks. I lowered my head.

Jumba looked beyond furious. He turned and left, slamming the door shut behind him. Pleakley raced out after him. Lilo put her hand on my shoulder.

I gazed at her. I hesitated slightly but closed my eyes and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before turning and heading back outside.

I knew she was just as shocked as I was from that. She'd only ever done that to me. But I wanted to tell her I was okay. I just needed time alone.

I also wanted to confirm to her I'd meant what I said before.

I felt numb again as I headed outside.

* * *

I went to the tree-house again. I sat there for a while, just staring into the distance.

I didn't want to think about Nani. It hurt too much. I was about to close my eyes when I heard a soft voice behind me. "Stitch?"

It was Lilo. We stared at each other. She didn't come up but remained where she was on the top rung of the ladder.

"Come inside..."

I stared. "Why?"

She didn't respond, but reached out her hand for me to follow. I hesitated, but she gestured again.

Sighing, I reluctantly followed. I wondered what she wanted.

Lilo gripped my paw tightly after I'd climbed down beside her. We headed back inside. She led me to the kitchen and pointed. I stared at her but she gave a nod.

I went in. Nani and David were there. On the table was a big coconut cream cake. I had to do a double take. The last time I saw one of those had to be over a year ago.

Lilo pulled out a chair for me and I climbed up.

Nani was gazing at me. "Stitch... I-I'm really sorry for yesterday. I hope this helps make up for it?" she smiled slightly, gesturing to the cake. "I bought it just for you."

"G-gaba?" I asked. I was in disbelief. I knew this cake wasn't exactly cheap.

She sighed. "I know it seemed like I was ignoring you. I just really didn't know what to say. I know how much those words hurt you and I wasn't oblivious to that fact. That's why I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if you'd want to hear me about about it, or just ignore me. You scared me those times Stitch. I know you didn't mean to though and it's hard for you. It's hard for all of us as well. But sometimes it feels like the stress isn't going to end. I was dealing with a lot yesterday. I knew David was going to be let go of his job soon and we just didn't want to say anything. I know you're stressed with the nightmares. I'm stressed to."

She smiled at me. "I'm so touched at what you've been doing, Stitch. Even after everything you still find it in your heart to help me out when I need it the most. I don't know how to repay you. You've been so good to me but I've been so awful to you. Over the wedding and over your situation."

I shook my head. "Don't have to."

"No, I do. It's the least I can do. I am sorry Stitch. I'm just so highly strung and stressed right now. I don't know if things will get better for us, but with the money you earned for me, things might start to be okay after all. At least, I hope so."

I stared at Nani. "Still... scared of me?" I asked hesitantly.

"I've never been scared of you Stitch," she responded and I remembered what Mr Kuakini had said. "Just of what has been happening."

She stood up and walked over to me. I looked up at her and she picked me up into a hug. "I don't hate you Stitch. I never will."

Had she heard me? Perhaps she did.

I nodded and smiled at her and she smiled back. "No worry. Stitch clean mess."

She looked confused but then she realised. "Thank you."

I nodded. She put me down.

"I hope Jumba isn't planning to do some evil experiment on me right now," she joked. I laughed awkwardly, as did Lilo.

Nani sighed. "I know I've really made him mad. I went into the kitchen to get the cake before, but I know it looked like I wasn't going to say anything. I just wanted to surprise you."

"Oh..." I responded to that, now understanding why she'd done it.

"Should I go talk to him?"

"Naga, meega," I told her. "He listen to me."

Nani gave a nod. She started to pull out some plates for us. Lilo went with me as I went back outside and headed up to the ship to see my father.

* * *

Jumba was sitting in the lab with Pleakley. Both of them looked up at us when we walked in.

Jumba stared at me. I stared back at him. After a moment or so I jumped at him and he caught me. Peering into his face I could see that he'd been in some sort of rage. I could smell a slight trace of adrenaline from not only him, but Pleakley too. Pleakley must have been scared.

Out the corner of my eye I saw a smashed beaker. I could hear Jumba's heart racing but starting to slow as I stared into his eyes.

"Papa extremely mad... weren't you?" I asked. "Rage?"

He nodded. "Cannot be hiding anything from you 626."

"Is okay..." I told him, hugging him. He put his hand over my back and I explained to him what had happened in our native tongue. He seemed perplexed for a moment or so but then his expression eased.

"I see."

I nodded. "Naanee sorry."

"Well, as long as you accept her apology, and you are fine by it, then I am okay too," he responded.

I nodded. "Very stressed. Hard for her." I told him and he put his hand on my head and ruffled my fur. "Want cake?"

"Okay."

Lilo grinned. "She bought a huge cake for Stitch!"

Once back inside, Jumba and Nani looked at each other for a moment or so. She hesitantly handed him a slice of cake on a plate.

"Sorry, Jumba. I didn't mean it."

"626 forgives you. Is all that is mattering to me. As earth saying goes, water under the bridge, yes?"

Nani nodded.

I smiled.

All of us sat together at the table to enjoy the cake. I looked around at each of them.

Jumba was finally smiling again. Pleakley looked unsure of eating such a large slice of cake. Lilo on the other hand was stuffing her face with it. David was trying to look happy, but I could see pain in his eyes. Nani was the same.

Eventually at some point, all of them looked at me.

My angel beamed. Nani smiled. David smiled. Even Pleakley smiled. But Jumba just stared at me. He did this for a while, putting down his spork and resting his head against his hand.

I knew what was bothering him. He was just as unsure as I was about what was happening to me. I could see him almost analysing me with his gaze. Every so often his eyes would flick up to my ears and then down to my chest. He was reading me like a book.

"Stitch! What happened to your hands?" a voice broke the silence. Nani was staring at my paws.

Lilo stopped eating and looked as well. Finally she noticed.

"Ob by bosh!" she cried, cake falling from her mouth. Nani looked disgusted and forced a napkin in her face but she pushed it aside. "Your claws are gone!"

Jumba laughed at that. "Not gone, he just has them retracted. Was wondering when you'd pick up on it."

They looked startled. "Why?" Lilo asked. "I never even knew you could do that."

I sighed. I looked at my paws. "Protect family," I said. "Stitch... dangerous."

Their expressions fell. Jumba looked disheartened. Everybody went quiet.

Jumba threw down his napkin and stood up, slightly shaking the room. "Right. Made promise to get to bottom of this. Is what I am going to do."

He left the kitchen, heading upstairs to his bedroom.

Nani walked around to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Was it because of what I said?"

"No. Stitch do this before that."

"But... are you still able to do things without them?" Nani took my paw into her hand and opened it up, running her finger along my fingers. She felt the tips of them.

"Not as well, but ih, Stitch okay."

Nani shut my paw and wrapped her hand around mine. I stared at her.

She hugged me before going back to sit down. Lilo copied her and took my other paw into her hand to look as well. "Wow... does it feel weird when you do that?"

I shook my head.

My family had always been interested in my design, Lilo especially. Whenever I extended my extra arms they would stare in shock. Or as before with Mr Kuakini, when I opened up my eyes wider than what they were it startled them for some reason. Maybe they weren't used to something as complex as me, since I knew nothing else of the sort existed anywhere on earth. I was unique.

"You're such a cool alien," Lilo said to me. I grinned. She sat back down.

Nani offered me some more cake but I shook my head. I wanted to save it. Normally I would have chuffed the whole thing down in one go, but I knew that cake was expensive.

"Is class on today Lilo?" Nani asked.

"Not today. It's on over the weekend," she seemed to frown but then she looked mortified.

"Gaba katchooga?" I asked.

"Oh no!" she wailed, slamming her hand to her mouth in horror. "I forgot to feed Pudge!"

She knocked over her cup as she quickly leapt up to make a peanut butter sandwich. Nani just sighed and picked up the cup, which was empty thankfully. She watched Lilo sadly before looking at me.

"Come on Stitch!"

I shrugged at Nani before climbing down to follow her as she ran into change into her bathers. I got her towel and goggles for her.

"Hold it Lilo!" Nani said to her. Lilo paused, looking frantic.

"It's a nice day again today. Why don't we all go to the beach?"

Lilo stared. "Wait... you mean it?"

Nani nodded. Lilo looked overjoyed. "ALRIGHT!"

"I think we could all use a break right now." Nani said, and David nodded. "You and Stitch go on

ahead. We'll meet you there."

Lilo smiled at me.

I couldn't even remember the last time we'd had a family day out together. Maybe this was just what we needed. I didn't bother packing my things as I knew Nani would do it.

Lilo pulled me outside and we raced down the driveway to head to the beach.

* * *

I sat and watched Lilo as she dived into her grotto with her sandwich for Pudge. I still worried about her when she went under. I always did. One of my biggest fears was her not resurfacing. I would give my life to try and save her if that happened, even if it meant I drowned in the process.

I hated being so dense. I just sunk like a brick in water. I'd hit the ocean floor in minutes.

I did wish to be able to swim. I knew under the sea was alike an entirely different world. It looked beautiful down there. So much coral and tropical fish. The water was so clear and blue.

Lilo surfaced a few moment or so later, smiling. "Pudge was happy today."

She pushed her hair out of her eyes and came back to the shore. I handed her the towel.

"I wish you could see down there Stitch. I think you'd like it."

I smiled at her sadly. "Me too."

I had everything I knew humans could only dream of having. Super strength, super intelligence... I was nearly indestructible, bullet-proof and fire-proof. I even had a speaker in my mouth.

I would gladly trade all of that to be able to spend a moment in the ocean with Lilo and not drown while at it.

Lilo sat while I dried her off with the towel briefly before wrapping it around her. The breeze was warm but she still shivered a little. She rested against me.

"Stitch... you..."

I looked at her, perking up my ears.

"You... kissed me before."

I pulled back slightly and stared at her.

"I mean... I do it to you all the time," she blushed. "But... you... did it to me..."

"Lilo no like? Soka..." my ears drooped. "Stitch won't do again."

She stared at me. "I liked it Stitch!" she responded to that. "I just wasn't expecting it," she smiled.

"It was... nice."

"Oh..."

She nodded.

"Lilo?" I asked her and she looked into my eyes. "What did you mean before?"

"Huh?"

"You said, you wait... wait for what?"

"For you, Stitch," she responded. When I tilted my head she continued.

"When we are older. I can... wait to be with you. If we can figure out how to be together."

I stared at her at that and sighed. I knew what she meant.

We'd never be accepted liking each other. I'd known that from the moment my heart confirmed to me that I liked her. She was a human. Human's dated other humans. I was an alien. Other humans wouldn't like that. That we were so different.

There was only two options for us. Lilo became like me... or I became like her. A human. Somehow.

I highly doubted either was possible. A weird mental image played on my mind imagining Lilo as something like me. I saw an experiment, like me, with soft caramel coloured fur and chocolate brown pupil-less eyes like mine. Except this experiment had long black hair.

I shook my head. That was just too weird to think about. No... I didn't want that. Ever. Lilo was perfect as she was. I'd rather be a human.

Lilo looked at me funny. "You okay Stitch?"

"Ih," I lowered my ears.

Maybe I would just have to resign to the fact we could never be together. It hurt my heart to think of her with another human male. She had said to me she had accepted me, but when the time really did come for her to grow up and find a companion, would she stay true to what she said? Or would her instinct as a human being drive her away from me to be with a male of her own kind?

I thought about that Keoni person from the dream again. He seemed like the perfect male. Her ideal prince charming. Then there was me. Small, blue and furry.

Complete opposites. Completely different species as well, at that!

How could Lilo choose me over him? It baffled me. That's why I believed there was no future for us, even if she had said she liked me now. I did take into account she was only nearly nine as well. She was still very young. Too young to know how she really felt about things. She wasn't mature in that aspect. It wouldn't be until she hit puberty that she would start figuring out what she wanted. I knew that was normal for teenage humans.

I'd have puberty as well, but I doubted I'd change very much. I was designed for one thing only. Planetary destruction. Not a human lifestyle.

Would I grow? Probably not. I already did that by becoming a huge monster. I had no reason to be any taller than I was considering I could grow bigger than a city anyway. It was a dumb thing to think about.

Would I have strong muscles and abs like that Keoni guy? I already had those anyway, just on a different body to a human. My bones were steel and titanium. My muscles were constructed of the strongest tissues and fibers in the galaxy. Except all of that was hidden underneath my fur.

I could shave it off? Then they would show?

No, that would be stupid. I'd look like a complete bald idiot.

That wasn't handsome like the Keoni guy but who was I kidding anyway? I wasn't handsome, I was an alien that looked like a damn dog.

The thought of that made me pound my fist against the sand.

Keoni wore clothes that suited him and made him look like the ideal prince charming for Lilo. I pictured myself in the same clothes and in the same position I'd seen him in from the dream.

I looked weird in the clothes. With shoes on. My claws stuck through the soles of the shoes. What a horrendous mental image. Why did I even bother to think that? I shuddered.

It looked like puberty was going to very much suck for me. I knew Lilo would grow into a beautiful woman. Nani was pretty. Lilo would be like Nani, and guys would like her and want to date her. Maybe that Keoni person actually did exist somewhere but he was so stereotypical regardless.

Me? I'd never be handsome or attractive for Lilo. The thought of that really bummed me out.

I didn't realise how long I'd been having a mental argument with myself. Lilo was no longer beside me - she was over greeting Nani and David who had arrived. They were in their bathers, carrying an esky and some beach chairs. David was holding an umbrella. Jumba and Pleakley followed behind them. Jumba had some equipment with him. I guessed he didn't plan on stopping his work.

I just remained as I was. I felt down.

Lilo ran over to kiss me on the nose before rubbing some sunblock into my fur for me. I didn't need it, but she knew how doing that made me feel. I liked feeling that I belonged. That I wasn't so different. This was one of her quirks that I admired about her. She was considerate and always put me first.

After she rubbed some on my nose she tossed me my swimming trunks. I pulled them on. Of course, just like the sunblock I didn't need them but they made me feel as though I fit in as well.

Lilo and I played together on the beach for a while. We played chasey before she built a sandcastle on top of me. Nani took a picture. After that I built her a sand fortress. She was beyond amazed.

"Wow!" she said as she ventured inside the small castle. "This is incredible Stitch!"

I grinned. "Fit for Princess Lilo!"

She stared at me at that. "Princess?"

I realised she'd never heard that term from me before. "Uh... ih?"

"You really think so?" she smiled at me.

I gazed at her. "Yes."

I looked at the walls of the fortress and giggled, making her stare at me again. "Hm?"

"Lilo like Stitch's sandywork?"

She stared at me before bursting out laughing. "Okay, okay. Yep. Perfect, Stitch. I'll give you that one."

I grinned.

She was looking up at a picture I'd carved into the wall in there. It was an image I'd seen a while ago on the side of the Kokaua Town church in a stained glass window. I had a photographic memory so it had stayed with me since I saw it. Now Lilo stared up at it.

There was a reason why I'd built a fortress for her. I'd wanted her to see this.

"Stitch... you made an angel here?" she asked me.

I nodded. She approached me and we sat down together. The fortress was private. For now at least. I could hear other people starting to head down on to the beach. I'd blocked the entrance with a surfboard.

"Why?"

I sighed, feeling slightly nervous. "Because, isa you."

Her eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"Lilo, save me. Three times," I said quietly. "Stitch make Lilo whole... Lilo make Stitch whole too," I put my paw over her hand. "Lilo call Stitch 'little angel,' but yuuga my angel."

I couldn't even begin to describe the expression on her face at that. It was like in one moment an overwhelming combination of sadness and happiness hit her all at once and she didn't know how to take it. Her mouth dropped open slightly but her reaction had said more than enough.

"Y-you... really think so? I'm your angel?"

"Ih," I told her. "Always have been."

"Oh Stitch..." she drew me into a long, long hug. We remained like that for at least ten minutes. She just held me, never wanting to let go. I felt at peace.

That was until the surfboard shifted and I saw a kids face looking in. I growled loudly. He screamed and ran away. Lilo giggled.

"If I'm your princess then I guess that makes you my prince, right?"

I felt my face heat up and that absurdly stupid image I had before of me in the Keoni guys clothes returned. Mental image me taunted me with a stupid grin and wave. There was cake stuck in his teeth. I shuddered.

"Stitch?"

I shook my head. "Price Stitch?"

She looked at me weird. "Price?"

"Prince!" I said quickly, embarrassed. "Prince Stitch!"

She flicked my nose. "Silly..."

How embarrassing. I looked away from her.

"I like this fortress. Too bad we can't stay here."

I nodded. I had built it to just show her that picture. But she really seemed to like it.

"Stitch make yuuga as many castles as want," I quickly told her. "Beechas juda sagata! Any time Lilo like."

She smiled at me. "You don't have to do that, Stitch. This has been the best castle of all."

I smiled back. We gazed at each other and she put her hand to my cheek.

Another kid interrupted us and called to his friends to come inside, starting to pry away the surfboard. I was highly annoyed. Nobody could have this fortress. It was for Lilo only.

Lilo looked at me. She knew what was on my mind. "Go on."

I growled and completely demolished the castle. The sand angel disappeared. But I was just happy my real angel got to see it.

The kids looked shocked and started moaning and complaining. I just put my arm around Lilo and stuck my tongue out at them before we walked back over to the others.

* * *

As Lilo, David and Nani surfed, I sat beside Jumba on the sand. Pleakley was reading another magazine with two of his legs crossed on the fold up chair beside him. Jumba was wearing sunglasses, but he was working on his laptop. Occasionally he reached across for a drink.

The umbrella David had brought was propped up, covering us and keeping us cool. A lot more people were on the beach now. A few of them stared at the three of us.

I watched the sisters and David as they surfed. Nani wasn't showing just yet, but I knew soon enough she would.

While I loved the idea of surfing, I had a strong fear of it instilled into me as well. The first time I'd done it I'd almost drowned because of Jumba trying to drag me under the water to capture me, but then Nani had actually kicked me down as well. Since then I'd been too scared to go surfing again. The most I was able to do was sit on the board and watch Lilo in the water beside me. I didn't mind though. Watching her have fun made me happy enough.

Lilo fell off David's shoulders suddenly and I sat up alarmed, pulling down my own sunglasses to see better. A few moments later Nani pulled her up out of the water. It always made my heart jolt.

As experienced as they were, the ocean was still a force of nature and a dangerous one at that. The fear of Lilo drowning played on my mind whenever she went in there, even though I knew she'd basically been raised a water-baby.

Water was my biggest fear. I really hated it. While I could tolerate being around it (really, I had no choice at all in that with Kauai being a tropical island; water was not only a part of daily life but a necessity to the earth and to humans) I preferred to be as far away from it as possible. I liked baths. That was about it.

But even those had taken sometime for me to get used to. Only when Lilo had started bathing with me had I felt reassured enough to take baths, and the rest was well, history.

"Stitch!" I heard a voice call. That one voice that always made everything right in my world, no matter how I was feeling.

Lilo was waving to me. I waved back.

She laughed happily and dived underneath the waves while Nani and David continued to surf.

Lilo was a free spirit. She did what she wanted and as she pleased, and that was when she was happiest. She never let people try to tell her how to be, or how to act.

Jumba grunted beside me. "Bah... stupid computer."

I looked up at him as he put his laptop aside and sighed. "Any luck?"

"No, 626. Nothing yet."

I looked down. Pleakley said something to him, distracting him from me for a moment or so. He took a drink.

"Uh... pa?"

"Yes boy?"

I looked up at my father. I felt another lump in my throat, but I knew I would have to ask sooner or later.

"Will..." I looked around. Pleakley went back to his magazine. "Will Stitch, grow?"

Jumba gave me a puzzled looked. He pulled down his sunglasses. "Grow?"

"Ih."

"Well, you are already being able to do so through Metamorphosis."

I shook my head. "Naga naga... gaba meega mean isa grow. Like Lilo. And Nani. Grow taller. Older."

He looked confused. "You are meaning like puberty?"

"Ih."

"Yes, you will be having complete puberty stage, 626, as you are half Kweltikwanian like me, not just full experiment. I grew up."

Wait, what?

I blinked. "I will?"

"Yes. You will be growing, but not by much. You are designed to operate best and at peak-efficiency at size you are being. Deviating away from that size too much would impact how you function. You can only either function best being very big with power from power-cell, or very small. No in-between."

I stared at him. He picked up a magazine and began to read it after shaking a bit of sand from the pages.

"You will likely grow as tall as little girl is being now, or little taller than that even. But that's about it. Same height as me when I was being pre-adolescent. Is in your genes. You will always be small though. Just how I designed you."

"Oh..." I looked down. Lilo was almost a full head taller than me now. I only reached up to her shoulders. She had a small growth spurt not long ago. Some nights I had heard her cry out in pain with her arms and legs growing. It always made me sad. I felt so helpless for her, and I knew she would have more of those pains soon as she grew even taller. It was inevitable.

I sighed. "Stitch..." I paused, when another thought struck me.

"Stitch... grow hair?"

He stared at me at that. "Hair?"

I nodded, "Ih. Like Jumba."

He shrugged. "Is plausible concept. You are having my DNA. Never thought about it. I created you with fur."

He looked off into the distance at that, something he did when he took a moment to further think about something, or if he liked the sound of an idea.

The fact that Jumba hadn't passed that off as impossible made me feel ecstatic. Maybe I'd never be as handsome as that dream Keoni guy... but I knew Lilo liked stylish hair on guys, or even long hair. A few times she'd commented about seeing males with long hair to me, saying it looked cool.

Elvis had really cool hair. Jumba had cool hair too and I often saw Lilo playing with hers. David's hair was short. Pleakley was bald – he just wore wigs. Nani's hair was fluffy. Mr Kuakini's was grey. I found all of that really interesting.

I grinned.

Ever since arriving on earth hair had been something that had fascinated me. Mostly because aliens didn't have it. That was why I'd always liked Jumba's hair. His species was unique in that aspect. Seeing humans with it too, and all the different colours it came in, had made me a little envious and in turn I had started to wonder what it was like to have hair.

Lilo's hair was beautiful and soft and always smelled like strawberries or coconut. My fur was soft but I couldn't compare it to hair. I contemplated on this.

If I had hair, not only would I feel like I fit in – Lilo would think I was cool!

As I looked out at her in the sea, I also remembered something else. The time she'd slicked the tuft of fur down across my face when she dressed me up and she'd given me that strange look and reaction I could never figure out. Up until now, that was.

My eyes went wide as I finally realised why she'd done it. I put two and two together.

She'd LIKED it.

Maybe puberty wasn't going to suck after all! I grinned. Jumba noticed how positive I seemed.

"You really like the prospect of that, 626?"

I nodded.

"Well. As said, is plausible. Am not ruling it out. Just have to wait and see what the future brings. Even I do not know how much you will change when hitting puberty."

I looked down at the sand. There was no telling what the future was going to bring. If things kept going the way there were and my Metamorphosis programming activated again – well. There would be no Kauai. No future.

I forced that awful thought to the back of my mind and focused on the idea that I might get to have hair. Lilo reacting as she did to me before with the tuft of fur over my face.

That mental image returned again, except this time the Stitch in my head had long black hair with a big tuft covering his right eye. The cake was in his teeth still but the Lilo beside him was swooning.

I couldn't complain. I didn't look as horrendous as before. And those shoes had been replaced with sandals.

I must have been grinning my face off too much because Jumba nudged me a few times. "You being okay 626? Not having hallucination again are you?" he sounded worried.

"Naga. Just thinking..." I told him.

"Must be very intriguing thought from expression on your face," he muttered as he went back to reading, but not before scuffing the top of my head.

Lilo called out to me and I looked up to see her approaching. For the first time in a while, I felt maybe things might actually start to look up.

I just hoped no nightmares or hallucinations would ruin such a good day.


	30. Lilo's Talk with Stitch

The following week progressed somewhat smoothly. I did have a few small cases of green eyes and two more nightmares, but nothing as sinister as what had happened to me in town last week. I felt kinda weird. Like something big was going on inside me, but nothing was showing for it on the surface.

Thankfully none of those nightmares involved me hurting anybody and when somebody was in close proximity during an episode (Pleakley, in this case) I DID swipe at him, but nothing had happened due to my claws being retracted. Since my family all knew about my working for Mr Kuakini now, I didn't have to sneak out any more and a few times Nani would drop me to the store in the afternoon if she wasn't still at work. Somedays I helped him out both times. Morning and evening.

Nani and David invited Mr Kuakini to the wedding. The more time I spent working with him, the more I learned about him.

As I was stacking shelves that particular Wednesday evening, I recalled something he'd said to me last week but had forgot to ask about it. He noticed me pause and asked me if I was okay.

"Last week, yuuga say to Stitch that he reminded you of somebody. Who?" I asked him.

He stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"My late son. He died when he was ten."

My ears drooped. "What happen?"

"He was born premature and with a lot of health problems. Honestly, it was a miracle he survived for as long as he did. The majority of his life he was in and out of hospital on Honolulu. He was very susceptible to picking up infections. Unfortunately he caught a bad cold which escalated into severe pneumonia. He... didn't pull through."

I had no idea what to say to that. I knew Lilo and Nani had lost their parents in the accident, but this man had lost his child.

"Soka..."

He shook his head. "There's no reason to be, Stitch. We did what we could to give him a happy life. I didn't get to see him much because I had to run the shop and raise as much money as I could to pay for his hospital treatment. My wife and daughter looked after him full time."

I cringed. Now I understood why his business was so important to him and he needed those rich, snobby tourists to shop there.

"But... how Stitch remind you of son?"

He smiled. "He was stubborn. Always had to have his way. He was like you in that regard. We told him to rest but he just wanted to get up and play. Or help his mother around the house when he was at home, even though his body wouldn't allow for it most days. He was always exhausted. Just walking short distances tired him out. I said you reminded me of him because when you tried to help me despite falling asleep, it just brought back those memories. He was loyal and compassionate. So are you. He always hated when people talked about how he looked as well. He was very frail for a child, but he always stood his ground about judgement and how others should be more respectful."

I was surprised to hear all of that.

He chuckled. "Sometimes I even wonder if you are him reincarnated as an alien... he loved aliens and space."

I stared at that. Me? The monster?

I looked at him weird.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "I don't mean that in a literal sense, Stitch, but I truly can't help it. I mean... you and him were very nearly identical in personality. His favourite colour was blue. Even the way you hold yourself was similar to how he did. He'd always have one foot slightly more forward than the other when he stood and bent his left knee. You do that too sometimes, I've noticed. Or open and close your hands repeatedly as a nervous tic. That was something he did as well."

I just stared at him. I really had no idea what to say and absolutely nothing came to me. I was speechless and it made me feel very odd.

He went back to sweeping.

"Not a bad thing, Stitch. Just you remind me of him a lot, that's all."

"O-okeytaka."

"How old are you Stitch?" he asked me shortly after.

"Almost three."

"Ah..." he responded, frowning slightly. "My son died three years ago."

I gave him another strange look. He looked a bit freaked out too.

"It's just a strange coincidence. You aren't him, you're Stitch."

"I know I Stitch... but... I die too then come back," I put the last of that stock on the shelf and stood up. "Do you see meega as Stitch, or as son?"

He stared at me at that. "I recall you mentioning that... but don't worry, I see you as Stitch," he told me. "I just see my son through you though. I can't help it. I hope you understand."

"Meega gashta," I told him. "Make meega feel weird."

"I can tell. Sorry."

"Naga-naga," I waved my paw at him. "If make you happy to think of Stitch as re... ra-"

"Reincarnated?" he asked and I nodded.

"Re...in... carnated? son, do it, ih? Just as long as remember, I'm Stitch."

He stared at me at that. "You mean it? It won't offend you?"

"Naga."

I went back to opening the next box of stock. He was in no way directly attacking me for who I was, so there was no reason for me to be offended by it. As with my family, people coped in their own ways. I knew that from being on earth.

"Well, that's a good thing I guess. Considering his name was Mitchell."

"Gaba eiek?!" My ears flipped up.

He nodded, laughing. "We called him Mitch. Your name is Stitch. See what I'm getting at?"

This was TOO weird. I sat down and rubbed my head.

"Did I make your system crash?" he asked me and I gave him another weird look before laughing. He laughed too.

"Please don't blame me if I start mixing your name up with his though, Stitch. I haven't managed to do it yet but with my age, that's not to say I won't do it in the future. The more you do things that remind me of him the more likely I'd be to do it."

I just looked at him. "If meega remind you of Mitch, it won't offend me. Promise."

He nodded. "Thanks for being so understanding."

I smiled at him and returned to my work. What an interesting conversation. I wondered what Lilo would make of it.

It got me thinking about things though. I had actually died. I know for a fact I came back as Stitch.

Myself. Not somebody else. Maybe it was just a really weird coincidence. Even so, I'm glad that it seemed to comfort him and perhaps that was why he took a liking to me and seemed to care about me.

I didn't believe in reincarnation myself. I knew that was a human belief.

Before I headed back home that evening, I went up to Mr Kuakini. He stared down at me. I hugged his leg. "Soka you lost son..."

He smiled and bent down to pet me on the head. "Thank you Stitch. Keep being you. Don't change for anybody."

Nani pulled up outside and I smiled. He opened up the door and I headed out to her so that we could head home. She always picked me up now under Jumba's orders. It wasn't up for debate in anyway and she knew that, so she just did it.

"Hey sweetie..." she smiled at me as I climbed in beside her and buckled the seatbelt. "Gonna pick up some take-out tonight before we head home. I'm too tired to cook. Long day."

"Oh, yay!"

Nani grinned. She drove away from Kuakini's and headed to the chicken shop. I looked out of the window at the passing buildings. Thankfully none of them looked broken down or decrepit. I was constantly worried about that hallucination returning.

I climbed out of the car with Nani and went into the shop with her. A few other customers were in there, waiting for their orders. I sat down on the waiting bench while Nani placed the order before she came and sat beside me. To my surprise, she pulled me into her lap and put her arms around me. I looked up at her and she poked my nose in response.

I felt loved. I was glad that despite the slight tension between us, Nani really did truly care about me as family.

I settled against her and must have drifted off because next thing I knew she was standing up with me to collect the order. I helped her carry everything to the car and we ignored the stares from other people. It was a daily thing for our family to be stared at.

On the way home, I told her about what Mr Kuakini had told me. She seemed very shocked by it.

"I had no idea he lost his son. So... he believes his son might be reincarnated through you?"

"Naga literally," I explained. "Very strange coincidence. We so alike. So weird."

"I can see how, yeah..." she responded. She frowned and I stared up at her. "Naanee?"

She looked at me and sighed. We'd pulled up in our driveway but she didn't make any indications of getting out of the car.

"Stitch... what... happened when you died?" she asked me.

I stared at her at that. I looked to my lap.

"Did something... actually happen to you?"

I wanted to tell her so much what I knew she wanted to hear. But what had actually happened was very different.

"Kex zna scil..." I responded slowly and she gave me a very bizarre look. I shook my head when I realised what I'd said and donked myself on the head. "Soka, I mean... ih et naga."

"Yes and no?"

I nodded.

"What happened?" she asked slowly.

I sighed. "Stitch... very numb. No longer feel body. Paralysed. Very tired. Darkness coming. I see Lilo but barely hear her. She tell me, I be ok. But Stitch not okay. I wanted to be... but couldn't... I tell her sorry. Had to let go. I knew it was the end. Wasn't coming back, but too late..."

Nani looked at me sadly.

"When I die... I feel nothing. No longer aware of me. Who I am."

"Did... you see anything?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, Naanee. No sense of being alive. No sense of being sentient. Dead."

She looked at her lap and sighed. "You weren't aware of your own existence?"

"Ih, like that... neesa..."

She quickly looked at me, before putting her hand on my paws.

"Stitch... come back from the 'nothing,'" I tried to explain. "Become aware again, except I not feel like in body. Feel... weightless? I hear Lilo's voice. She crying. I feel no pain. Very... um... blissy? Feeling?"

"Blissful?" she asked.

"Ih. I hear how sad Lilo was. Hear her cry. As I wake up though, I see something. Blurred figures. Three of them. Behind Lilo. Only for very brief moment. Very light. Very white."

"W-what?" she asked me. I felt her clutch my paw tightly.

"Not know what are. Too distorted. Look like... hmm..." I tapped my chin. "Ghosts."

Her eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Ih. Never found rational explanation for. So guess, I hallucinate."

Nani just stared at me. "Where they human in shape?"

"Ih et naga," I told her. "Very tall. Distorted. Kinda human shape but naga really. Remind Stitch like aliens..."

"Aliens?" she repeated.

"Ih. Aliens yuuga see on TV. Grey, creepy. Except white. Not know what I saw Naanee."

"I see," she nodded. She reached over and hugged me.

"What Naanee thinking?" I said into her ear quietly as she did so.

She sighed. "I wonder... if maybe... it was mum and dad," she said slowly.

"No look picture?" I asked and she stared at me at that, trying to figure out what I meant. I tried again. "They not look like picture?"

"They wouldn't. Maybe spirits, or something?"

"Spirits?"

"Ghosts, like you said. We always wondered how on earth you came back. Even Jumba couldn't explain it. None of us could. It was a miracle, Stitch."

I thought about that. "Maybe was parents?"

"Either way, something was looking out for you Stitch."

I nodded. I was very lucky to get another chance with Lilo. I'd never questioned it myself, just accepted it.

"Have you ever told Lilo about this?" Nani asked me and I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"Waiting for right time. When speak of me dying, she too sad. Not want upset her."

Nani nodded in understanding. I helped her carry the things out of the car and up the stairs.

"I won't tell Stitch," she told me. "I'm glad you told me."

I nodded at her and we opened the door and went inside.

* * *

Dinner was delicious. Nani had bought me a burger and Lilo a hot-dog. I sat quietly but everybody else around me conversed.

Cobra even joined us. Nani had wanted to tell him more about the wedding. He was a respected guest.

After dinner, I sat with Lilo in the living room watching some cartoons. She snuggled against me and underneath the blanket we held hands tightly. I know she was afraid of what the others would think. I was too. Cobra eventually left. He acknowledged us on the way out and Nani approached us asking us to have a bath.

Lilo nodded. We left the living room and watched as she filled up the tub for us. Lilo seemed quite content.

She climbed in and I climbed in after her. Nani left us alone.

We had our usual fun, splashing each other. Lilo scrubbed my fur. Afterwards she massaged my temples again. It felt nice. She'd started doing this more frequently over the week. I think it was her way of helping me cope with the nightmares.

When the bath was finished and we were drying off, an idea occurred to me. Lilo offered to use the hair-dryer on me but I told her that I would dry myself this time. She shrugged, but smiled and left me alone. I climbed up in front of the mirror and used my comb to brush out that big tuft of fur on my head once my fur was dry, parting it a few ways before making it go down across my face again.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I wanted to see what sort of reaction she would have.

Slowly, I made my way out of the bathroom and headed up to her in the dome. She had her back turned to me and was brushing Scrump's hair. She didn't turn around but she knew I was there.

Nani came into us with some more cake. She stared at me for a moment but said nothing, just handed me a piece on a plate. Lilo finally turned around and took her piece as Nani went back downstairs. She looked up and directly at me.

I saw her stiffen up slightly and her eyes widened a little. Her heart beat a little faster.

"Lilo?" I asked slowly.

She seemed to snap herself out of it and quickly looked down to her cake, eating it. She avoided looking at me but she looked bright red.

I sat down facing her, eating my cake. Every so often I saw her glimpse at me when she thought I wasn't looking. I saw her anyway due to my wide peripheral vision.

This definitely confirmed to me that she liked how I looked and it made me feel super good about myself.

"Uh... Stitch?"

"Ih, Lilo?"

"I like what you've done with your fur."

I grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah. You look... great," she said as she had before. "Really great."

I scooted over to her. "What mean by that, Lilo?" I asked slowly.

She blushed. "..."

"Is okay. You can tell Stitch," I said gently.

She didn't respond for a moment, but then looked directly into my eyes when I nudged her.

"I think you look amazing. I like how you look," she responded.

I smiled. "I like how you look too Lilo," I also responded. She went red again.

"What do... you mean by that Stitch?" she asked me slowly, as I had her before.

I pushed my forehead against hers. "I think, Lilo very pretty."

She gazed at me and I gazed back at her. I felt her push her hands against mine. "So we... are going to be together? In the future?" she asked me quietly.

"Lilo want to be with Stitch, even if he alien?"

"Yeah. Do you want to be with me... even if I am a human?"

"Ih."

"Then let's be together, okay?"

"Okay..."

She leaned over and kissed my nose. I smiled happily.

Lilo stood up and went over to our desk. She returned a short time later with a black strappy necklace and the ring she'd given me when she had 'married' me. I recognised it from when we'd gone to get that new outfit.

I stared.

She slipped the ring onto the necklace and then reached over and put it around my neck. I looked down at it.

"There, now you have an official medal-of-honour," she smiled at me. I picked it up in my paw and looked at it as she sat back down and ate the rest of her cake.

I gazed at her as she ate. I was very different to her, and a far cry from the Keoni dream guy, but she still had that same reaction to seeing my fur across my face. Maybe she really didn't care after all that I was so different to her and even though she said she didn't, I still didn't feel a hundred percent reassured. There was still the chance of her losing interest in me as she got older and her interests changed. Let alone not actually wanting to be with me due to be not being her own kind.

For now it seemed otherwise. She sounded genuine about wanting to be with me.

Like with what happened to me when I reached puberty, there was no way for me to possibly know what the future held. I was nearly three and she was almost nine. When she was fifteen, I would be nine. But I was also an alien too. I knew even though I was younger than her, my age cycle worked very differently. I would likely hit puberty when I was around nine and what was considered 'teenage' years on earth would be my teenage years between and nine and twelve. When I hit twelve I'd be in my adult stage. By then Lilo would be eighteen.

I wasn't sure if being on earth would have any type of impact on my development, but Jumba had confirmed this age cycle to me. Humans took much longer to grow and develop.

I knew being only twelve would make others here think I was still a child. Twelve to me was fully grown, though I'd probably only be as tall as Lilo when she reached ten or eleven. After that it wasn't possible for me to grow any more and I would be that way for the rest of my lifespan.

My mind was a super-computer. I would never mature mentally, as Lilo would. I was created to be smart. Only my body would continue to develop for a while longer.

I'd always found it interesting how slow humans developed. It took them years and years to grow. But that was just how they had evolved over thousands of years. Aliens on the other hand, had all sorts of different races. Some were like humans that grew over many years. Some never grew at all.

"Stitch?" Lilo addressed me. "You're nearly three, right?"

"Ih."

She thought for a moment. "But if you're three now, when I'm older... like nearly Nani's age, you'll still only be a kid?" she looked anxious. "You're so much younger than me. How can we be together?"

I was surprised at how receptive she was to my thoughts. I took her hands into my paws.

"Lilo, Stitch young but also alien. Age very differently. When Lilo Nani age, Stitch adult too."

"What?" she looked confused. "But you'd be like... thirteen then?"

"Ih, but I be adult then too. Works different in space."

She stared at me. I rubbed at my nose briefly before trying to explain it to her.

"When you met me, Stitch still baby. Technically Stitch isa what you call toddler on earth. Very young. When Stitch hit three, young child, like you when you met me."

Lilo was very intrigued. I continued.

"When Stitch hit six, older child. Then when Stitch hit nine isa teenager, then twelve... adult. Naga grow much in those years. Might grow bit. Mostly grow at nine. But age do go up."

"Um... okay. So you don't grow like us?"

I shook my head. "Once Stitch hit twelve, he be same for rest of life. No more growing."

"Are you going to grow at all?"

"Not sure..." I responded. "Only little bit. Jumba tell me."

Lilo tilted her head at me. "So... when you hit nine and you're a teenager, you'll be a teenager for three years but won't actually age or anything? More like a phase?"

"Ih. Lilo grow. Stitch stay same. Stitch has phases. I still age, ih, go ten, eleven twelve, but naga change much from how am now, maybe grow taller. Not sure what else happen."

Lilo looked amazed. "That's so simple and cool. Here we age by each year. Me being the same age as Nani feels like its hundreds of years away."

I giggled. "Naga. Earth slower than space, has gravity."

"So... everybody grows faster in space?"

"Ih. Different for all aliens. Jumba make me like him, so I grow like him."

Lilo pondered about that for a while.

"I wonder what you're going to look like in the future..." she said to me.

"Very much same as am now," I told her. "Bit taller. Stitch will never be higher than Lilo's waist."

Lilo looked alarmed at that. "But... I'm going to be like Nani. You mean, I won't ever be able to see you face to face?"

I shrugged sadly. "Just how it is, Lilo. I designed to work best being small. Jumba never expect live on earth."

She looked upset. "Oh... I-I'll outgrow you."

I held her hand in my paw.

"Well, that's still ages and ages away. We still have a lot of time together nearly as tall as each other, right?"

"Ih."

She smiled at me. "I don't want anybody to know about us."

"Me neither Lilo. Keep secret, ih?"

She nodded. "Yeah..." she said, looking at my paws in her hands. "I know if others found out about us, I'd never be accepted. Not that I was anyway."

I tilted my head. "What you mean?"

"As in, they'd really think I'm weird. The other girls. They'd want nothing to do with me. Remember what Mertle said when she saw us at the tree?"

I nodded. "Who cares what she thinks."

"I know. You're all that matters. You're my best friend and my family..." she pulled me into her lap to snuggle me. "I love you and always will."

"You too, Lilo."

She stood up and opened up the dome roof before sitting back down and pulling me back into her lap. We gazed up at the stars.

"I wonder what my parents would think of me," she sighed.

I looked up at her. "Would support you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Ih."

"But... I like you, and you're so different to me. I know that's not right."

I faced her again. "Lilo, is same for me too. I have more worry than you."

She looked at me weird. "How?"

"For one, future. Nani. I know she won't like it. Jumba, he no like it either. But I am alone. No others like me. Have no choice."

She stared at me. I could tell she was confused.

"Stitch unique. No others like Stitch."

"As in, no other girls?"

I nodded. "Jumba make me... for one purpose. Not for purpose of living on earth,"

"And what was that?" she asked quietly.

I sighed. "Destroy cities."

"But... there were no cities?"

"Exactly. No need for programming. Shut down. I became good because had no reason to carry out purpose here. Good because you teach me to be good."

She nodded. She put her head on top of mine.

"If Stitch not meet Lilo, Stitch not be who he is now. Probably... very evil. Like used to be..." I shuddered at the thought. "Experiment 626."

Lilo clutched me at that. "No... you're Stitch. Experiment 626 was who you used to be. Back then. But not now. You're Stitch, and I know you're good."

I looked up at the stars. Lilo continued.

"I know the real you. You were just as lonely as I was. You needed somebody and you found me. I needed somebody and I found you." Lilo kissed the top of my head. "I wouldn't change that for anything."

She went quiet for a while, also gazing up at the stars.

"Me neither, Lilo..." I told her quietly.

She sighed against me.

"What's out there Stitch?"

"Uh... stars, galaxies. Planets. Aliens."

"Are there other aliens like you and Jumba and Pleakley?"

"Others like Jumba and Pleakley, ih. They are races. Jumba make one other experiment like me... but he different to me."

She seemed to think for a moment. "That 621 guy you mentioned before? That you didn't want to talk about?"

I nodded. She put her head close to my mine.

"Want to talk about him? I promise I won't ever tell..."

I sighed. "Lilo... not sure if should."

"Okay Stitch..." she responded.

I remembered everything that had happened between myself and Chopsuey. If I told Lilo about him and what had happened, it would lead in to me telling her what Jumba had put me through. What I had become. That was something she could never find out.

"621... like meega. Experiment. He help Jumba in lab before Jumba create meega."

Lilo perked instantly at that. "Was he your brother?"

"Naga. Just experiment Jumba make. He hate me."

Lilo's face fell. "Why?"

"Because Stitch superior. Better. Da juli soweetsa."

Lilo stared at me at that. I sighed again and she clutched my paw tightly.

"Jumba proud of Stitch. Stitch, Jumba son. 621 not. Jumba neglect him for me. Got very angry. Very mad."

"Oh... but why did he turn on you and not Jumba?"

"Did turn on Jumba..." I explained. "Try to kill him. Stitch save him. Try to kill me too."

Lilo was shocked to hear that. I felt her quiver. I turned around in her lap and rubbed her arms to soothe her.

"Lilo... as said, Stitch dark past. That only icing on the cake. Cannot tell you past."

"I understand..." she said softly.

I gave a nod and hugged her tightly. "Past isa past, like Lilo said, ih?"

"Yes Stitch..." she responded.

"Mmph," I responded, snuggling up against her. She stroked my ears before I felt her gently run her fingers down across the fur across my forehead.

 **"HOW PATHETIC."**

I screamed at hearing that. Lilo jumped beside me. "Stitch?"

I pushed myself out of her arms, looking around frantically. My heart was pounding. I snarled.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" I roared. "CHI GATA QUEESTA! CHI CHITU CHIMITO!"

The voice laughed but then the laughter receded. It was that same stupid thing that kept taunting me from afar. Lilo had backed away from me against the bed.

There was no response from it. Everything was quiet. I put my paws to my head feeling a pounding sensation towards the back of my neck. It became stagnant.

"S-Stitch...?" Lilo asked shakily. I went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry..." I breathed against her. "So sorry..."

She was tense but then she began to hum to me softly. "Everything will be okay..."

As long as that voice kept taunting me and this strange stuff kept happening to me, I knew it wouldn't be.

But as long as my angel was by my side and supporting me... that was how I knew I'd be okay.

* * *

I didn't feel up to going into class with Lilo the following afternoon. She was disappointed, but she also understood why.

I'd had another crippling nightmare again last night. Not only had that black thing I'd kept seeing returned again, in the nightmare I'd lost control again, trying to attack it and instead ended up slamming against the dome window, scaring the living daylights out of Lilo and she'd fallen out of her bunk. I'd just barely been able to catch her. Thankfully she was unharmed.

After that I slept with Jumba. There was no way I was going to put her through that again. It had left me feeling awful and guilty. I had just wanted to push her away again and kept doing so, trying to protect her, but she refused to let me.

We held hands at the doorway. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you after class, okay?"

"Okay..." I responded sadly.

She had her bathers on and was going to feed Pudge again before class. I leaned against the railing of the porch and watched her as she walked way. We waved to each other until she disappeared from sight. I sighed heavily.

I worried for her. I always did when we weren't together. I knew she'd be okay, but I couldn't help it. My heart felt heavy when we were apart.

I went back inside to mope. Nani came into me. "Stitch? I thought you were going to class today?"

"No feel like it..." I told her. I sat down against the side of the chair and sighed. She noticed how I was feeling and sat down beside me.

"What's the matter?"

"Had nightmare again. Scare Lilo..." I put my paws to my eyes. "She fall from bed. I catch her... but all my fault."

"Oh Stitch..." Nani pulled me into her lap. "She was okay though, yeah?"

"Ih. Never let her get hurt. No feel like going to class. Feel awful."

Nani rubbed my head. "Hopefully Jumba can figure this out. He's been exhausting himself over this."

"Ih..."

"Well. While you're here, I have some good news."

My ears perked slowly and I looked up at her. "Remember the money you gave me?"

"Mm?"

"I can use some of it to finish paying off yours and Jumba's suits for the wedding. They are ready to be picked up."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

She smiled. "Yes, really."

"Eegalagoo!"

Nani laughed. "Want to come with me to collect them?"

"Shooga! Khodra esafhan?"

She nodded. I grinned and bolted down to the buggy to wait for her.

Shortly after, we headed into town to the tailors. It was a small store located up a narrow flight of stairs through a doorway. It was a bit of a steep climb. The look of those stairs didn't sit well with me one bit.

I looked at Nani. She looked hesitant and then noticed how I was looking at her.

"I climbed up before with David. I'll be okay."

"Okay..." I responded slowly. I remained right behind her. Fortunately I did because one of the steps gave a loud creak and gave way as she put her foot on it. Nani cried out but I was right there to catch her securely in all four arms as she fell backwards. Her heart was racing.

I carried her the rest of the way up and sat her down. "You okay?"

She nodded at me with her hand on her chest. "Yeah..."

I nodded. I climbed back down via the wall to the broken step and inspected the wood. After analysing it I'd realised it had been building up over time. Before Nani had stepped on it, it was on the verge of giving out. I growled.

Nani stared at me as I went back up to her. "Stupid!" I spat. "Could have been seriously hurt!"

She was quiet. "Maybe the owner is unaware of it. I'll tell her."

I nodded. I wasn't looking very forward to meeting whoever this owner was. I'd probably have to bite my tongue.

I retracted my extra arms as we stepped inside. Again, Nani nearly tripped and I raced around to steady her. There had been a big step down from the entrance way into the shop with no sign there to warn people. Now I was on edge.

"Seriously?!" I started but Nani put her finger to my mouth. "Shh!"

I looked up to see a middle-aged woman before us. Nani greeted her. "Hi Mrs Wilson!"

"Aloha Nani," she responded, before looking at me. I looked at her deadpan. I felt Nani nudge me gently.

"This is Stitch."

"Oh..." she pulled down her glasses and looked at me. "This explains a lot."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... I think you should know that one of your stairs gave out as I climbed it. I almost fell over."

She looked surprised. "It did? Oh damn. Sorry about that," she didn't seem too interested. I growled slightly and she stared at me. "He okay?"

"Yeah. I'm here to pick up the suits."

"Right. This way,"

Nani looked at me. She knew I was on edge, but I followed regardless. The older woman seemed rude compared to other humans I'd met. She went out the back and returned with two zipper bags, the smaller one being mine obviously.

Opening it up, she pulled out a small blue suit. It had a gold trim around the collar and a dotted texture to it, as well as navy pants and a blue top hat with a navy ribbon around it. There was also a small, navy blue bow-tie.

For a moment I forgot about being on edge. The suit looked incredible.

"I did my best to work with such small measurements," Mrs Wilson said. "Does he want to try it on?"

Nani looked at me. "Why not. Go on Stitch."

She handed the suit down to me and I started pulling it on. Nani fixed the bow-tie around my neck and set the top hat on my head before I walked over to a full body mirror and looked at myself. I was in awe.

That was when it hit me. For the first time, I was really going to be part of a family. I belonged. Nani's wedding I would finally be treated as a real family member, not just an alien. I smiled.

Nani beamed. "I think he really likes it. Haven't seen him that happy in a while."

"Fantastic. I hope it's comfortable for him," the woman responded. "Have the other try on theirs too."

"Sure thing."

I pulled off the suit and handed it back to Nani. She put it back away in the zipper bag.

"He's very intelligent," Mrs Wilson commented, looking at me over her glasses. Nani just nodded. "Sure is."

She went on to discuss the finalisation of the payment with her as I looked around the shop curiously. It seemed very old and outdated. I climbed up onto a chair and looked out of the window at Kokaua Town.

It wasn't too busy out today. The residents were going about their daily business. The sun was shining again. I hoped it would stay that way, the warmer weather was nice.

I looked around for a little while as the two humans chat. My ears perked when I heard somebody else walking up the stairs and shortly after a man stepped inside. He stared at me before heading over to the counter behind Nani. I went back to window gazing.

As I glimpsed at the roof opposite the building I just noticed the roof of another building behind it. I was busy trying to make out if it was a chimney I was seeing or not and was about to zoom in on it when I thought I saw somebody on the adjacent roof. I looked across and saw what appeared to be small black figure. I frowned.

The black figure seemed very still, like it was just standing there. I couldn't quite make it out. Was it a person? How was it possible for a person to be up there?

The figure seemed to vanish and I wondered about it. I didn't have to wonder for long though, because the figure suddenly appeared right in front of me for a split second before vanishing, but it almost gave me a heart attack.

"Choota!"

"Stitch, come on!" Nani called me.

I put my paw to my chest. My heart was racing. Hesitantly I looked back out of the window again. There was nothing there.

I shuddered and walked over to Nani and we went back out over the step. She looked down at the staircase, but I just quickly picked her up and held her securely with my extra arms, walking along the ceiling instead and then climbing down to the entrance. She tensed up greatly as I did this.

"Oh... um. I guess that's one way to get down," she commented as we walked back outside. "What did you think of the suit?"

I nodded. "Bootifa. Takka Naanee."

She smiled at me. "Did it fit you okay?"

I nodded again. "Fit good. Stitch comfy."

"Great!" she responded. "I don't think she's ever tailored for something non-human before so she was surprised when I told her about you being a... um. Dog. Sorry."

I shrugged. "Why?"

"Because I know it bothers you."

We climbed into the buggy. "Only bothers Stitch if Stitch treated like dog by family. Stranger, no care."

She nodded. I could tell she felt awkward about the subject.

"I hope she does something about that step..."

I growled at that. "Didn't seem to care."

Nani sighed. "Well, we got the suits sorted. That's the main thing. Thanks to you I was able to get those out of the way," she reached across and stroked the side of my face. "Thanks Stitch."

I smiled at her. "No problem."

Nani smiled at me, and we headed back home.

I couldn't wait for Nani's wedding.


	31. Till Death Do Us Part

The week passed, and Nani's wedding drew closer by the day.

By now all of my family had seen me in my new suit. Even Mr Kuakini, who had dropped by for a chat one afternoon. Jumba had tried his on too and the two of us had paraded around the living room happily. He'd looked extremely proud and that was the happiest I'd seen him since the strange incidents had occurred.

Two weeks had passed now since the Kokaua Town incident. Thankfully, the weird signs and horrible nightmares seemed to have stopped, much to my relief. I was still terrified climbing into bed at night, but I'd taken Mr Kuakini's suggestion into consideration and Jumba had set up equipment to monitor my sleep patterns. Often he looked tired and worn down. I knew he was staying up late, still trying to figure out what was going on with me.

Lilo was brighter and much happier since Mertle had been dealt with. Classes were going well for the both of us and we were closer than ever. This did not pass by Mertle and a few times I'd seen her spying on us during class. Aleka and the other two kept their distance. If Mertle was upset or depressed by this, we couldn't tell. She never made it apparent. But I could tell one thing – she was jealous of us.

Mertle was the least of my worries at that point. I was just glad her bullying had stopped.

It was the following Thursday and a storm had set in, grey clouds greeting my eyes through the dome windows instead of the warm morning glow of the sun. We didn't have class that day, but I knew that Lilo would be heading to the beach to feed Pudge. She was still asleep beside me. We'd taken to sleeping beside each other a lot more often now, and most of the time I snuggled up beside her in her bunk. She would kiss my nose each time she woke up and it made me giggle. I on other other hand, had started wearing my fur in that position across my face more often. Each morning I'd comb it down across my eye and Lilo seemed to love it. The rest of the family had noticed the small change, but never said anything about it. Jumba had figured it was because he knew I liked the idea of hair.

Really though – I did it to impress Lilo. I liked seeing her happy. And to be frank – I liked when she gloated over me, which she'd done a few times because of it. I knew she liked it more than she let on because so many times I'd caught her staring at me when she thought I wasn't looking.

She was extremely shy about her feelings towards me and I knew she was terrified of the others finding out, especially Nani. We kept very hush about the fact we liked each other as both us knew the consequences to come should the others find out. Still, it didn't stop her displaying more affection towards me. She was possessive of me before, but that had almost doubled. I spent most of the day with her clinging onto me.

I liked family nights now because instead of sitting with the family on the couch, we snuggled together on the floor under a blanket against our beanbags.

Jumba was the only one who seemed to notice how close we were, but he never questioned me about it. I did see him tap his finger to his mouth in wonder a few times. There was one occasion he'd caught me giving Lilo a peck on the cheek as she was heading out to the shops with Nani and I'd been terrified since then, but he didn't seem to care about confronting me and I was thankful for that. I still had no idea how he'd react to the idea of me liking a human.

Lilo stirred beside me and sure enough, I felt a small kiss on my nose before a warm hand intertwined with my paw.

"Morning Stitch..." she yawned at me.

"Ahua sha..." I responded, grinning at her when she looked at me. She smiled and put her forehead to mine. "What we do today?"

She seemed to think for a moment or so. "Maybe we could go out and look for things for your birthday?"

"Ih!" I responded happily, sitting up. Lilo sat up beside me when she noticed the weather. "Oh..."

"No mind that," I told her and she looked at me.

"But I need to feed Pudge today..."

That's right. It was Thursday.

"Well... go there quickly?" I said to her, ears perking up at a rumble of thunder in the distance. Lilo looked a little scared at hearing it and I held her close to me.

"Okay..." she responded. She sounded hesitant. I stood up out of the blankets, about to climb down but she pulled on my tail gently. I looked at her.

"I... these storms keep coming back. Maybe Pudge is really mad at me?" she asked quietly. I sighed and hugged her tightly.

"Pudge love you. Stitch love you..." I reassured her and she sighed into me, but smiled.

"Okay... I'll meet you downstairs..." she told me quietly and I proceeded down from the bed to go down the stairs.

Everybody was up. All of them were watching the television. I walked over in front of them and stood before Jumba and he pulled me up onto his lap.

The beach was on the television. I stared in wonder. They were reporting about a chemical spill that had happened overnight and most of the beach was closed off. It got me wondering. If the beach was closed, Lilo wouldn't be allowed to go there.

I was about to go and tell her, when she walked into the room in her bathers. She saw the scene on the television and a horrified look crossed her face. "Is... is that?"

Nani sounded disheartened. "Yes baby. Remember that big storm we had a little while ago? It did some underlying damage to a pipe, which burst overnight. The ocean's been polluted. Nobody is allowed to go in until they clear it."

Lilo dropped her bucket in shock and her face paled.

" **PUDGE!** " she screamed before she bolted out of the door. I jumped down from Jumba's lap and raced after her.

"Lilo, wait!"

She ignored me. I knew the outcome of this would likely be very bad.

I had to pull her back a few times once we got to the beach, but she managed to pull out of my grip and crawl through the legs of a crowd that had formed.

"Lilo!" I cried, chasing after her. She was stopped by a police officer, who picked her up.

"Hold it sweetheart... nobody is allowed on the beach today. It's too dangerous. There's been a chemical spill in the water. You should head home, the storm is closing in pretty quick now."

Lilo cried in his arms. "But... my fish!"

"I'm sure your fish is okay, but for now, you should head on home. It's not safe."

I looked up at him as he put her down. Lilo looked distraught and I put my arm around her, leading her over to one of the picnic tables we often sat down at. I helped her up on the bench and wrapped her towel around her to keep her warm. She was visibly shaking.

I'd never dealt with Lilo being this shook up before. I didn't know what to do. The rational part of my brain knew that Pudge had likely already perished in those waters, but Lilo was only a child – I knew that she believed Pudge was probably still alive.

"I hope Pudge managed to get his friends to safety..." she said to me quietly as I rubbed her back. "Toaster and Pancake are much younger than he is."

Toaster and Pancake? I shook my head.

"I sure, he keep them safe..." I told her gently. "Lilo, let's come back later, okay?"

"I-I'll wait..." she told me. I lowered my ears, looking up at the sky. It had started to rain and a flash of lighting lit up the sky. The bang of thunder made me jump. It was very close and the storm was closing in fast. It would pass by overhead.

Lilo barely acknowledged it. It was a full ten minutes before she spoke again. "I want to stay."

"Naga... too dangerous with storm," I told her, pointing out towards the sea. I pulled her hand. "Come on."

"No Stitch," she said with such intensity in her voice that it made me blink in surprise. "I don't abandon my family."

I stared at her at that, swallowing a lump in my throat. This had got awkward real fast, but she couldn't stay here.

"Too dangerous Leelo..." I told her gently. "Need to go. Let's come back later. Naga abandoning, doing what right to protect you."

"Pudge will protect me," she responded.

I stared at her. She stared back at me. "I'm staying."

"No." I responded, looking to my right and seeing that the crowds had gone. Now she was being irrational. One police officer spotted us and roared to us to leave.

"Yes!" she crossed her arms.

"Lilo!" I threw my arms out. "Gaba bo taka! Lucha how close that is! You cannot stay here! Pudge not save you from storm, listen to Stitch!"

She glared at me.

"As I SAID, I'm staying. I'm not abandon-"

A bolt of lighting near us made her duck and hold her head. I felt mild static in my fur. Without hesitating, I grabbed her and ran as fast as I could away from there using my super-speed.

I looked back to see another bolt of lightning hit only metres away from where we'd been. The noise was so loud I felt like my ear drums were about to burst. The super-speed Jumba had given me had literally saved our lives. Well, Lilo's.

"Choota..." I breathed as I carried her into the store closest to me – a hair salon. It took a moment for my hearing to come back. People in there stared at us as we went inside, but I didn't care. Lilo was shaking. She pressed her hands against the glass and looked outside.

"Now, you see?" I told her, rubbing her arms as tears streamed from her eyes. "Too dangerous. Pudge family, but you are too!"

"Pudge..." was all she replied.

"In water! Safe!" I told her. "Lilo not, can be hit!" I showed her how my fur was standing up. She shivered.

"W-what would happen if you were hit?" she asked me.

"Nothing," I told her. "You, though – you die!"

She looked away from me. "Is Pudge causing this...?"

"Of course not!" I snapped at her, a little irritated at how she was willing to risk her life over a fish, but then I instantly felt terrible at how broken she looked. "Soka... course not..." I repeated softly. I rubbed her arms again.

I went quiet when a few other people came over to us. One of the salon members asked Lilo if she was okay. She just turned her head into my shoulder.

The storm passed over eventually and the thunder became a distant rumble. Once I felt it was safe again, I hoisted Lilo onto my back and started to carry her home.

"Pudge..." she said to me quietly, tugging the fur on my head.

"We come back later, when police go," I told her. "Naga allowed on beach."

She sighed against me but thankfully didn't argue that.

* * *

Nani was terrified when we stepped back inside. She yelled at Lilo about how dangerous it was running out into a storm like that. Jumba wasn't too impressed with me either. Both of us got a full lecture.

Lilo seemed very distant throughout it all. I knew all she was thinking about was Pudge. Despite my best efforts to console her, even I didn't seem to be able to get through to her very much.

We had been sitting down and watching the television when the beach was finally opened back up to the public. Lilo didn't even hesitate – she was out of the door in a flash. Once again I had to chase after her.

She made her way to Pudge's grotto. There was still mild rain, but that was it. A rainbow had formed as the sun started to shine through again. I stood back and watched as Lilo tried to see into the water. It was still a bit murky though authorities had managed to pump most of the oil. It would take a few more days to clear away fully and this area of the beach had the least amount of pollution. Still, I refused to let Lilo go in and she tried to slap me away. I could tell she was getting angry with me.

"LET GO!" she yelled in tears, finally pushing me back onto the sand. I stared in shock before standing up and grabbing her again as she tried to run into the water.

"NAGA LILO!" I yelled at her, just barely grabbing her. "WATER BAD!"

She growled at me and slapped me across the cheek. I went into shock.

"PUDGE IS MY FAMILY! she roared in my face. "WHY DON'T YOU CARE?!"

I paused at that. I looked away from her and held my cheek.

She glared at me before turning around, although she didn't go into the water. I sat down on the sand. She sat down by the shore ahead of me.

It was a long silence. People passed by us on the odd occasion. It must have been at least an hour before I decided to speak.

"I'm going home Lilo. Don't go in water."

She ignored me.

I sighed. This was hard for me. I'd never had to deal with Lilo being like this before. I knew she was deeply worried about Pudge but she was even pushing me away. Something she'd never promised to do again. I was a little hurt by it, but I know she didn't mean it. She'd already lost both of her parents and then had to deal with me dying too. Her fish dying would be the thing to push her overboard and I knew it was something I had to prepare for.

I decided to let her be for the time being. I knew she wanted to be alone because each attempt I made to go and comfort her she just pushed me away. She turned her head slightly when she heard me start to walk away. I paused.

"Be careful. I love you..." I said softly.

I trusted her enough to know she wouldn't go in the water, though she never answered me. I sighed and started to head home sadly.

* * *

As evening approached, I sat at the kitchen table with my head in my paws. Lilo still hadn't come back home yet. Jumba had sent off his new B.U.G to monitor her the moment I'd come back. She was still in the same spot she'd been in before, although she had occasionally looked around the beach during the day.

I was very worried about her by this point. I had no idea if she would let me in with how she'd slapped me before.

Nani noticed how down I was and rubbed my back.

"She'll come around Stitch. She was like this after our parents died. It's just how she deals with grief. She pushes everybody away, even those close to her, like you and me."

I sighed.

"Not know if Pudge even alive..." I told her.

"It's unlikely..." Nani responded. "Lilo won't believe that until she sees Pudge for herself. If she can't accept it now, she won't if she finds him. It's going to be rough for her."

I looked at Nani. "Why... real reason Lilo believe fish control weather?"

Nani sighed. "Because the day our parents died there was a big storm, like the one we had when we went into space. She feeds that fish because she thinks by keeping it happy, it won't make storms and nobody else will be taken away from her. She doesn't want to lose anybody else. She's too young to understand that Pudge really doesn't control the weather. It's a coping mechanism she developed. She is aware of the fact there are still storms but she can't figure out why Pudge would still make them, so she just chooses to ignore it."

I looked at her sadly. "If Pudge no alive then what?"

"Then we'll have a very down and gloomy Lilo for a while. She's going to push all of us away, but you need to stand strong and be there for her Stitch. I know she needs you."

I nodded, rubbing at my cheek. I knew what Nani said was true, even if it didn't feel like it.

* * *

The evening wore on and Nani started the dinner with Pleakley's help. All of us were quiet. Lilo still hadn't arrived back home yet so Nani put some dinner aside for her.

"Right, her curfew is about to hit... Jumba, would you get her?" Nani asked my father. He stopped reading his newspaper and stood up.

"Coming 626?"

I paused, but jumped into his arms. He carried me outside to the buggy and we climbed in. As he started up the engine, he stared down at me and put his hand on my head. I gave him a smile.

Jumba drove through town to the beach and parked. We climbed out and headed down onto the sand. A small, lone figure was there. Lilo was still in the same position.

Jumba looked at me and nodded. I sighed and walked towards Lilo quietly. Hesitantly, I reached out and put a paw on her shoulder. She jumped slightly but barely moved.

"Lilo?"

She looked at me. She looked like she'd been crying for a few hours.

"Please come home..." I said to her gently and she looked away from me.

She didn't respond.

Jumba walked over and picked her up. She gave a cry of protest but I could tell she was exhausted.

"Cannot be staying out here like this little one. Can come back tomorrow."

"..."

My father carried her back to the car. I followed behind them slowly. I heard Lilo whisper something to Jumba, who looked at me and just sighed.

"In, 626."

I climbed in beside Lilo. I went to cuddle her but instead she pushed me away. I was surprised by that.

There was silence between us as Jumba started up the buggy and headed home, though soon enough I heard a small voice.

"...You don't care about Pudge. Do you." she said to me bluntly, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Gaba?!" I asked in shock, looking at her. "What you mean, yeah I do!"

She looked angry. "IF YOU CARED, THEN WHY DID YOU DO NOTHING TO HELP ME FIND HIM!" she yelled at me.

"How Lilo?" I retorted, feeling offended by that. "Stitch cannot swim! I drown!"

"You could have tried something!"

"Like what?!" I cried. "Water bad! Could not be in storm, too dangerous! You know this!"

"I don't care! Anything!" she sneered at me. "Anything at all! I stayed there _ALL_ day looking for him. You just went home!"

"You no want me near you, hit me!"

" **ENOUGH.** "

Jumba glared at both of us as he pulled up at an intersection. Lilo went quiet. She looked out of the window.

"Little girl, is being nothing you can do for precious fish. 626 is right. Water is too dangerous for you to be swimming in at moment, and storm was deadly. Just be waiting and have patience, yes? You can always go back tomorrow and look for Pudge-fish."

"Whatever..." she mumbled.

Jumba just looked at me and shook his head before focusing on the road again.

* * *

Lilo refused to look at me when we arrived back home. She simply said a blunt hello to Nani, David and Pleakley before she headed straight for the dome. Nani followed her up and asked her about dinner, me behind her, but as soon as Lilo saw me she turned away. I walked over to her. Nani left her dinner on our desk.

"Gaba ika tasoopa?" I asked quietly when she left, but Lilo just ignored me.

"Lilo!" I cried at her. "Why like this to Stitch?"

"Because you abandoned Pudge."

I lowered my ears, but then I growled. No. Valuing her safety over protecting a fish wasn't abandoning family. What if Lilo had been hurt? How would I explain that to Nani? She was being unfair and refusing to see the situation from my end.

"Gaba cha tay?"

She looked at me swiftly at that. I continued.

"You did just as much as Stitch!"

She looked furious. "What are you saying?!"

"Stitch do nothing, Lilo do nothing too!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" she roared at me. I knew I'd struck a nerve. "I LOOKED ALL DAY! _YOU_ LEFT!"

"But did Lilo really look, or just sit on beach and look?" I asked her quietly. "Just as helpless as Stitch. No swim in bad water!"

"AT _LEAST_ I ACTUALLY TRIED!" she screamed, lunging at me. She knocked me to the ground and repeatedly tried to hit me.

"Agabba Lilo," I said to her. She refused and kept trying to punch me. She would tire herself out eventually, but she put up a good fight. I didn't retaliate because I knew I'd end up hurting her.

"AGABBA!"

"NO. **YOU.** **DON'T.** **CARE!** " she yelled as she pounded her fist on my chest, eventually slumping and her voice cracked. "Y-you don't care..."

"I do care," I responded.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

" _YES_ , LILO! I CARE!"

She pulled herself away from me and glared at me, wiping at her eyes. I glared back at her.

"If Stitch no care, why I save you from storm today! Why I stop you from going in bad water!"

She had no answer. I pushed myself over to her and took her hands into my paws.

"I know you're upset, Lilo. I know, you scared. For Pudge. He family," I spoke to her softly. I saw her swallow. "But... Stitch also know, are limits. I not able to do miracle for Lilo. Wish I could. I do anything for you. But Stitch cannot do everything. Some things, just naga can do. Keep Pudge safe for Lilo one of them. Cheeka da beesa sota, Stitch skeena mi todo..."

She let out a sob. I pulled her into a hug.

"Wait, Lilo. All we can do."

She cried into my shoulder. "Pleechi-ba... naga take out on me..." I whispered to her.

"Stitch... you hate me, don't you?" she said between sobs. "You said you were the monster... but look at how I've been!"

That broke my heart.

"Naga. Lilo naga monster, she just very sad. Hard to deal with, ih? Stitch understands. No worry."

"It's too hard..." she cried. "I already lost mom and dad... I lost you... and now... P-Pudge might be gone too!"

I purred into her. "Lilo, Stitch promise... will be there for you. Lilo get through this, okeytaka? Though Lilo need understand... I not allow her risk life for fish. What Stitch tell Nani, if something happen to you Lilo?"

She stared at that but I could tell she was thinking it over carefully. Eventually she nodded sadly.

"I understand..."

I leaned over and kissed her gently. She paused at that and stared at me.

"Love you?" I said and she nodded.

Finally, a smile from her, if only tiny. I stood up and brought her dinner over to her.

"Lilo, hungry ih? No eat all day... eat?"

She sighed. "No I'm no-" she started, but I smirked when I heard her stomach growl. She groaned.

"Well, maybe."

I watched her as she started to eat. I left momentarily and returned with a wet flannel, cleaning up her face as she ate.

"Hate seeing you like this Lilo..." I told her as she finished her meal. In response to that, she hugged me.

"And I hate taking my anger out on you. You didn't deserve that..."

"Naga, but is understandable. Stitch not mad."

She sighed and put her hand to my cheek. I closed my eyes.

"I really don't deserve you."

I opened my eyes at that and put my paw over her hand. "You do. Just as Stitch deserves you."

She nodded, reaching over to kiss my cheek, before pulling on her pyjamas and climbing into my bed. I climbed in beside her.

"No matter what happen tomorrow, Stitch not let you go through alone..." I told her as she started to drift. She could barely keep her eyes open. "Ih?"

"Okay, Stitch..." she mumbled. "You're the best..."

I nodded. "Lilo still Stitch's angel..."

She opened her eyes at that and I saw a few tears. I wiped them away. "No be sad."

"I'll be okay, as long as I have you..."

"Ih..."

I snuggled up against her, clutching her hand in my paw tightly. "Rest. Lilo need sleep."

"Yeah..." she mumbled, eventually drifting against me.

I was glad I didn't have to work over the course of the next few days. Mr Kuakini's wife was helping him out and I had been using the time to help Nani with preparations for the wedding. But now with this going on, it was going to leave a big dent. I wanted Pudge to be okay for Lilo's sake, but him being one little fish against a big sea of black oil, it seemed hopeless. I wished there was something I could do for her. But there was nothing I could do, only wait it out.

I wasn't angry that Lilo had been so violent towards me before. How could I be? Somebody so young already having had endure so much, her anger was a typical response to this situation. Everything was being taken away from her beyond her control. There was only so much a human could take before they snapped. Lilo wasn't like me. She wasn't strong. She needed somebody to be there for her, even if she pushed them away. That somebody happen to be me. I wouldn't be angry at her if she pushed me away because I knew she didn't mean it. It was just how she handled her grief and some people handled their grief very differently to others. Lilo's way was by pushing away everybody else. By being entirely alone.

She knew she didn't have to. That I would always be there for her. I couldn't force her to let me in. But I could have a say over her risking her life. Pudge might be family, but I wasn't going to ever let Lilo put herself in harms way for the sake of a fish. Clearly Pudge meant a lot to her with how far she was willing to go, but I wasn't going to let her be a sitting duck in a storm just to protect him. She was very immature in that regard and I was still shocked she had wanted to remain. When I felt the static in my fur I knew that was a warning to get out of there. Any longer and Lilo might have been struck. She had been foolish today. I know she meant well though. She'd give anything to protect somebody she loved. I understood that all too well because I would do the exact same for her.

Though I wasn't going to drown myself in oil stricken water looking for a fish. I hoped when Lilo got older, she would come to understand why her safety was more important than saving Pudge.

Then again, I had no idea if the fish was even still alive or not. I wasn't as emotionally attached to the fish as she was, however I was emotionally attached to her, and when she was sad, I was. Tomorrow would either be good or bad, but no matter what the outcome was, I knew I would have to be strong for her. I'd seen Lilo sad before, but I'd never seen her in utter grief. If she went that way tomorrow upon discovering Pudge's fate, I would have to do my best to console her.

I just hoped it was enough to save her from drowning in her sorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Lilo looked at me forlornly. Once again, the weather was dull and grey. Nobody seemed in a good mood and with how Lilo was, it was strongly impacting our normal routine. Nani hugged her.

"Baby, no matter what happens, remember you have us... don't ever forget that."

Lilo drew in a breath. "I know. Thanks Nani."

I smiled at her and clutched her hand in my paw. "We face together."

"Okay Stitch..." she sighed. "I guess... we should go."

I nodded.

Lilo and I walked down to the beach. She stared at the ground the entire way. When we got to Pudge's grotto, I walked over and inspected the water. It was mostly clear again. Most of the oil must have filtered out overnight. I did see some crews a fair way down from where we were, but people were going back into the water. The water still had a few dark patches, but they were a small distance from the grotto itself and further out to sea. I felt confident enough to allow her to go in.

"Lilo?" I gestured to my angel and she walked over to me. "You can go in water now."

She bit her lip. "Okay..."

I kissed her gently. "Good luck Lilo."

She nodded and walked into the sea, diving beneath the waves. I watched her and sat down on the sand.

She was down there for about a minute before she swam up for air. My ears perked up and I stared at her in interest. She looked sad. "I can't find him."

"No give up..." I told her and she nodded, diving back down.

I let her be for the time being. She surfaced a few more times, but I could tell it was the same result. I kept seeing seagulls gather out the corner of my eye and it kept distracting me as I tried to focus on Lilo. But when they got worse, I finally realised they were gathering at something. Fighting over it, by the looks of it.

I had a bad feeling seeing that and stood up, going over to see. I roared at the birds and they flew away. As soon as they did and I saw what was before me, my heart sunk. The oil had back-washed up onto the shore. Among some cans and beer bottle rings, I saw some seaweed. A small orange fish was nestled between it. While Lilo was still under the water, I walked over and picked up the fish. There was no doubt in my mind that this was Pudge.

He wasn't breathing. By the looks of it, he'd been out of the water for a while. Poor thing.

I felt terrible and drew in a stuttered breath, carrying the small fish over with me and sitting down, placing the tiny body beside me on Lilo's beach towel.

Lilo eventually resurfaced. This time, she knew something was wrong, seeing me hunched over. She walked over slowly.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Lilo...?"

"...Stitch..." she responded. I heard her voice crack. "W-what is it?"

"Stitch..." I swallowed. "I-I found Pudge..." I put my paw to her cheek. "I'm soka Lilo..."

I stepped back and revealed Pudge on her beach towel. She stared in disbelief for a moment before dropping to her knees.

I'll never forget her scream for as long as I live.

* * *

I held Lilo close as we carried Pudge up to her parents graves. I had no idea how to react. I'd braced myself for this, but it was traumatising for me to witness her tiny frame go through so much heartbreak. She fell against me before slumping to the ground on her knees, rocking back and forth and crying out.

" _ **WHY?!**_... W-why?!" she wailed miserably. I clenched my teeth and looked away, putting my paw on her back.

Eventually she stopped wailing and I pulled her close to me. She stopped long enough to make a small grave beside her mothers tombstone. She kissed her deceased fish gently before putting him in the grave and we buried him. I put my paw on her shoulder as she looked down.

"Pudge... I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. You meant so much to me and I hope while you're up there with mom and dad, you can have as many peanut butter and jelly sandwiches as you want. Thank you for being my friend. I love you..."

Lilo looked up at me. I picked up a tear with a claw. She turned back to the graves.

"Mom... dad... please look after Pudge. Remember to feed him his sandwiches on Thursdays."

Lilo remained at the grave for at least another half an hour. Before she left, she put a few flowers down. She leaned against me as we headed back home.

She'd stopped crying, but she was broken.

Before we headed up the driveway to our home, I faced her.

"Lilo, I know Pudge would have ack...arr... a-appreciated all you done for him..." I told her, struggling a little, but I wanted to try and speak as perfectly as possible. "You so kind, feeding him. Just remember, what happen, not your fault. Not anybody fault, big accident. Lilo mom and dad, look after Pudge until one day when you see him again, okeytaka?"

She nodded. She put her arms around my neck and I purred against her. "You have me... okay?"

"I know... thank you Stitch. I need you so much right now."

"And Stitch be there..." I responded. "Always."

She tried to smile at me, but I could tell it was hard for her. I put my paw on her back supportingly as we headed up to tell the family the news.

* * *

Lilo was treated like an absolute princess that day. Everybody went out of their way for her. It was beautiful to see.

Nani let her watch her favourite horror movies, which she normally never allowed. Jumba let her help him with some of his 'most highly classified' projects, although I wasn't allowed in which annoyed me, so I just helped Nani during that time. Lilo was only young, so I guess he felt okay about it. Pleakley put some make up on her and did her up, making her look very nice (even more so to me - I kept blushing around her and having to hide it) and David even offered to take her bowling, although she politely refused.

At the end of it all, she just wanted to be with me. We sat down together on the hammock outside and I tried to braid her hair.

She gazed out into the distance.

"I wonder what happened to Pudge?" she asked me. I wasn't sure how she felt about talking about it, but perhaps talking about it was the best way for her to learn to deal with her grief.

"Lilo... want to know what Stitch thinks?"

She sighed, but nodded. "I should face it... it will help me move on and feel less guilty."

I drew in a breath. "Oil, too much. Poor Pudge die in oil. As result, body caught up in kachaka. Kachaka likely from spill. From pipe. Pollution..." I told her. "Pudge, wash to shore in kachaka."

"Oh..." she looked upset.

"...is how Stitch found."

She just looked into the distance again. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I fine, Lilo. No hurt me. You needed to vent."

"I vented on you. That wasn't right. I accused you of not caring, but I know you do care."

"Ih..." I responded, continuing on her hair. "I care. But I think Lilo life more important. Pudge, ohana, ih, but Lilo human. Isa very different."

"I know. Because humans are more valuable than fish, right?"

I sighed at her tone. I knew it was a blunt thing for her to hear, but it was the truth.

"Yes, Lilo. Always will be."

She sighed. "I feel like I'm the only one that cared about him."

"Well, you were best at that," I told her. "Out of all humans, you cared. Isa special."

She stared at me at that. I continued.

"Only take one human to make difference. Was you."

"Oh... well. I guess so."

"Meecha was all Pudge needed."

"Maybe..." she responded. "I never thought of it like that."

"Ih..." I nodded. "You gave fish good life. Like you give me good life."

She looked back at me again but this time she turned to face me. "Really?"

"Ih. Even though Pudge gone now, tay maka na, Lilo," I told her.

"I know you will Stitch..." she responded. "I'm just scared. Now that Pudge is gone... what if I lose somebody else?"

"Won't..." I told her. "Promise."

She stared at me. "Okay..." she responded hesitantly before looking back out towards the sea. "I hope so."

"Rumba..." I said to her and she looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Lilo oka kata da nay taga. Chachooka futa, ih? These things happen... but Lilo will always have Stitch."

She stared at me again for a moment or so before taking my paws into her hands. "I'm glad I met you."

I nodded. "And Stitch glad he met you."

Lilo leaned back against me after that and we both looked out into the distance. It was mid evening by that point and the sun was slowly beginning to set. Beside us a few hibiscuses blew away in the breeze. Storm clouds were in the distance so the wind was slightly cold, but not unbearable. Lilo watched the flowers swirl before us, illuminated by the dull glow from lit tiki torches beside us.

I put my arms around her.

"Pudge is saying goodbye..." she commented softly, gazing up into the first evening stars. "Goodbye Pudge..."

I said nothing to that, just supported her as promised. I knew the next few days would be rough for her. I wasn't prepared to let her face them alone.

Lilo reached over and plucked a hibiscus, putting it behind my ear before resting back against me.

* * *

It had been a long day. Lilo had already headed up to bed and I was on my way up to her when Nani stopped me.

"How is she?"

"She okay," I told her. "For now. Very sad."

"She will be, Stitch. I'm just glad she's not mute this time. I think, if you weren't here, she would be."

I shuddered to think of what Lilo must have gone through losing both her mother and father. Pudge was different being a fish, but just as important to her.

Pleakley and Jumba appeared behind Nani at that moment.

"Is Lilo okay?" Pleakley asked me, twisting his finger around the brim of his nightcap.

I nodded slowly. "I think talking helps her. She talked to me about Pudge."

"As it would," Jumba responded to that. "If bottled up inside, can be bad. If she needs to talk about fish, let her."

"Tomorrow I'm going to take Lilo to find a dress for the wedding. I think it will take her mind off it some, yeah?"

Jumba nodded. "Good idea. Tomorrow I am wanting to have talk with 626."

I stared at my father at that. He looked back at me before turning and heading for the staircase leading up to his and Pleakley's bedroom.

I walked after him slightly. "Papa...?"

Jumba paused. He faced me. "Get rest, 626. I'll see you in morning."

I turned to look at Nani and Pleakley. Nani looked alarmed and Pleakley just shrugged.

"Good night Little Monster," he commented to me after bidding Nani goodnight, heading up after Jumba. Nani stared at me. I followed her out into the living room, sitting beside her on the couch with David.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad, Stitch. Maybe it's about your birthday?"

I didn't think that was the case at all, but just nodded. David scratched my ears. "How's Lilo?"

"Coping, I guess."

"She'll be right. She has you."

I smiled at him at that. He stood up. "Well, I think I'll call it a night too. See you in there Nani."

He left the room and I looked up at Nani with interest. "Uh... David and I have started sharing a room," she smiled at me. "Now that we're getting married and all..."

"Oh..." I responded to that in surprise. "Okay."

Nani ruffled my head. "Everything okay?"

"Ih..." I responded slowly. I'd been thinking about how Lilo and I liked each other. I still didn't think Nani would take it well if she found out. I thought Nani and David's relationship was nice. How they were so happy around each other, always cuddling on the couch and now talking about their baby.

I wondered how they would react to me feeling the same way about Lilo as David did for Nani. I wasn't human though. They'd think it was weird. Maybe they'd think it was gross. My ears drooped.

"Stitch...?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Tired..."

"You sure? You look like something might be bothering you. I know that look..."

I sighed. "Naga... just... today. Rough."

"Yeah... it was," she responded. "Well, if you need somebody to chat to, the door is open."

"Takka," I uttered to her and she smiled and ruffled my head. "Head to bed, you do look exhausted."

I was. "Gee tu jay."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

I sat for a little while longer before heading up to Lilo in the dome.


	32. The First Attack

Just as Nani had said, Lilo pushed all of us away over the following weekend. I was the only one she allowed near her for more than ten minutes at a time, although there were still times she pushed me away too. During the day she left the house and sat down on the beach by herself. I hung around to make sure she was okay, but kept my distance. Sunday was no different.

I sighed as I watched her with my cheek resting against my paw. She was sitting in the same spot she'd been before, facing Pudge's grotto. I honestly missed her, even if it had only been two days. Before she'd never wanted to let me go, but now she didn't want anybody near her. Grief was a very powerful human emotion and I wondered if I'd be the same way if I lost Jumba. Even as close as we were, she just wanted to be entirely alone.

The weather had cleared up again and had returned to being bright and sunny. A lot of people were back on the beach with the warmer weather, but Lilo was the only one down there that wasn't enjoying herself.

Seeing her in so much grief had really shook me up. She wasn't anywhere near as bad as she had been when I'd died, but it was still hard to watch. Growing in the environment I had, with my father being basically a mass murderer, I'd never really been empathetic towards others. Of course, I knew it had bothered me a lot to destroy Turo and that haunted me everyday of my life, but emotions were an alien to me (no pun intended) and I'd developed more of them through meeting Lilo. Seeing Lilo's unwavering faith in 'ohana' had allowed me to begin to care. She had unlocked that side of me, and I would forever be in her debt for that. She'd shown me that there was more to my life than feeling empty. As though I'd had nothing to live for – which is exactly how I'd felt when I'd arrived to earth due to my memories being blank.

She'd done so much for me and all I wanted right now was to be by her side. But, dealing with her grief, I knew she needed this. She needed to be alone. So I just remained where I was, watching over her. I would do it all day and night if I had to.

"What are you doing here?" A voice interrupted me a short time later. I nearly jumped. Perking my ears, I flipped around to find Mertle standing behind me. She had her arms crossed but was raising an eyebrow.

I growled slightly. "Never mind that."

She ignored me and instead walked over and sat down beside me. I sighed.

"I saw Lilo down there. You two have a fight or something?"

I looked at her. "Well?"

I didn't want to tell what had happened to Mertle because part of me feared she'd find a way to use it against Lilo. But I knew she wasn't going to leave me alone either. I sighed again.

"Lilo sad. Pushing everybody away, even Stitch."

"Why?"

"Her fish died."

Mertle blinked at that. "Fish? You mean that one she thinks controlled the weather?"

I nodded.

"Was it because of that oil spill?"

I nodded again. Mertle looked intrigued, but didn't say anything. I would shut her down instantly if she started, but thankfully she didn't. Instead she changed the subject.

"Aleka is still ignoring me. I guess we aren't friends any more. I saw them all hanging out just before. I wasn't invited."

I tilted my head at her. "Mertle no friends?" I simply asked, but from her reaction it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

She gave me an annoyed look but sighed. "No more friends," she put her head into her arms, slumping down across the table. "I'm a loner."

Past me would have smirked or even laughed at her at that. For years, Lilo had been a loner because of her. But I couldn't. Instead I just reached out a paw and pat her back awkwardly. She looked at me at that, but just sighed.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" I asked, pausing.

"Not making fun of me. I thought you'd be happy about it."

I frowned at that. "Naga."

"But why?"

I stared at her. "Not like you. Lilo, selfless. Isa why she kept trying to be your friend. But you no like her. Stitch isa like Lilo. You get on my nerves, ih, but isa naga right."

She looked confused so I elaborated. "Not right to be mean to Mertle."

She looked dumbfounded. "Oh. Well... thanks."

"You're welcome."

She looked out at Lilo on the beach. "I guess I was wrong about you guys. I just thought Lilo was really weird."

"She can be weird, ih," I agreed. "But not a bad thing. She good person and I like her for that."

"So... you think she's weird too?"

"Not in mean way," I responded. "With things she does."

"Like what?" Mertle asked me. I tapped the stub of my claw on the table as they were still retracted.

"Well, she think Pudge protect her from storm. Nearly willing to risk dying. Foolish."

Mertle just stared at me.

"We very alike," I explained. "I weird too. Not dog."

"You're an alien."

"Ih..."

She stared at my paw for a moment or so. "What happened to those?"

"Hm?"

"I thought you had claws."

"I do."

"Oh."

Mertle nodded. I looked out to the beach again, only to see that Lilo had gone. I stood up, alarming Mertle slightly.

"Need to keep eye on Lilo," I said before leaving.

She just watched me, but didn't move as I headed down onto the sand to track Lilo's scent.

* * *

Tracking her scent was more difficult than I thought. When I couldn't find her after ten minutes I started to worry. I ended up pacing the entire beach in search of her with no luck. My sense of smell was very accurate, but here on the beach there were many other scents too, making it all the more difficult to isolate Lilo's. Even more so with the water. The only place I could think of where she might have gone was actually into the sea, since her scent seem to disappear a few steps away from where she'd been sitting and I couldn't pinpoint a direction.

Anxiously, I sat by the shore and looked across the water. I perked up when I saw a head poke up from the waves with a mop of long black hair, but as I got closer I realised it was another little girl. I sighed and sat down.

Ten more minutes passed. Now I was scared.

I waited until a few tourists passed by me for a small opening to call out to her without others hearing me.

"Lilo...? LILO!"

I strained my ears. No answer. She had a unique breathing pattern and heart beat I could normally hear when she was close by, but I could hear everybody's now.

Where on earth was she? Another five minutes passed but to me it felt like forever. I paced back and forth, looking out into the waves. I hoped she was okay.

The stress soon got to me. I ended up beginning to walk out into the water, peering down into the waves.

"LILO!"

If I went forth I knew there was no coming back. As soon as I went into those waves I'd drown. But there was no other way to look for her. I felt torn. What if she was drowning? What if she'd got stuck down there somehow? In desperation (and utter stupidity) I was just about to dive under when I heard a voice yell –

"STITCH! NO!"

I whipped my head up, looking up to see Lilo was running towards me.

"What are you doing?!"

"Lilo..." I said as she approached me and took my paws into her hands.

"Why are you in the water?!" she looked panicked. "You know you're not supposed to go in there without me or Nani!"

"Couldn't find you. Barambah... thought you might..." I told her honestly.

"Don't EVER do that again!" she yelled at me. "You scared me half to death!"

"So did you, Lilo," I responded quietly and her expression fell. "You've scared meega a lot. Since Friday."

She said nothing to that, but instead hugged me tightly for a few moments, before pulling me out of the water.

"I was over here..." she gestured towards the grotto. "See those rocks? Just behind those there's a sitting spot. You probably couldn't see me."

"Naga tay feeba skreedah. Stitch... cho waba chuchotoo aroomba micha nigicha aba tooka... Doonga... eh... ih..." I trailed off.

"I understand..." she said. "You panicked."

I nodded.

"I... got very upset," she told me. "I didn't want others to see me. I'm sorry for scaring you."

I just looked at her. Her face was puffy.

"I... know you've felt pushed away. I just need some time to myself. This is hard."

"I know Lilo," I told her. "Stitch really do understand."

She leaned over and kissed my nose.

"Go home now?" I asked her quietly and she sighed and nodded. "Yeah..."

Taking my paw she picked up her towel and we started to head away from the beach. Mertle was still sitting at the table, watching us from a distance as we walked past.

* * *

Jumba was waiting for us when we walked up the driveway. Lilo paused and stared up at him.

"Larger girl is waiting for you. Go up to her," he said to her and she looked at me before walking away. I looked up at my father.

"Gaba isa?"

He sighed. "Come, 626. There is much to discuss."

My ears fell. "Am... I in trouble?"

He looked at me briefly at that but didn't say anything. Now I was worried. I followed him up the driveway to the ship slowly. Normally we sat in the lab however this time was different – this time he brought me into his bedroom. Now I knew something was serious.

I stood hesitantly, but Jumba just pointed to his bed as he shut the door behind him.

"P-papa?" I asked quietly. He sat beside me.

"626," he rubbed his eyes. "You are aware I have been working hard to find out what is wrong with you, yes?"

I nodded.

He put his hand on my paw. "I have still had no luck... however, I have also realised, I am not going to."

"G-gaba...?"

"I am unable to diagnose you. Is no explanation. I even had some equipment replaced, to no avail. Same results."

"Oh..." I looked down. "So... what mean?"

He sighed. "With how things are, I am very worried about you. Hallucinations, nightmares... all of them are unexplainable. I've run test after test yet everything is showing normal. Am not sure if my equipment is failing, or I'm just missing something obvious. Jumba is very unsure of what to do, 626. I cannot seek help from the federation because... well, as you are knowing, they are wanting us dead. I very much doubt Grand Councilwoman would assist in such a case because is not involving family, only you."

My heart completely sunk at hearing that. I felt myself quivering.

"Gaba... happen to Stitch?" I asked him shakily.

He just looked at me. "I wish I could be telling you 626, however for first time in life... I cannot. I cannot tell you what is going to happen to you."

I looked away.

"Meega... meega deketa?

He couldn't answer me. "Can only hope for best. This passes. Or I can figure out what is wrong."

"Neesa..."

Jumba took my paws and looked me directly in the eye. "626, I brought you here because I need to know from you, what you want me to be doing should something... go wrong."

"Wrong?" I asked him. He nodded. I had an idea of what he was implying.

"In rare case Metamorphosis activates, and..." he hesitated for a few moments before looking at me. "...if you were to... hurt or attack. Or even kill – any of those things – 626, what is it you are wanting me to do?"

I clenched my paws. "If I hurt... ohana?"

He nodded.

"Lilo?"

He nodded again. I sighed. "Then kill me."

"626-" he started, but I cut him off.

"I have lived with destroying Turo. Haunts me. Nightmares. Naga kaphong. Should have died long ago."

"No, 626. Don't-"

"I couldn't live with myself if hurt Lilo!" I cried to him. "She make meega meega! Does Jumba not get?!"

He stared at me. "If Lilo die, I die! She my world..."

"626..."

"I am a monster, papa. You make me one. Never had place here."

"That's NOT true 626 and you know it!" he snapped at me in response to that. "I am the monster, not you. I made you do those things. You had no choice under my control."

I stared at him. "Well, aren't you giving meega choice now?"

He went quiet at that. I flipped up my ears, sitting up straight and staring my father dead in the eye.

"If I lose control, or turn into monster? Then I choose that I die."

"And what if I can stop you, 626. Like last time?"

We stared at each other. "Worst comes to worst, I certainly do not want to kill my OWN child. Do you think little girl would want that? Would destroy her!"

"Would have no say if I destroyed her first!"

Jumba stared at me.

"What if... Stitch destroyed YOU? Nearly did last time! Who stop me then?"

He went quiet at that.

"I rather die than take everything away from Lilo. She have enough taken from her already. Now, her fish too. Naga tay zoltcha bidas meech."

"..."

Both of us went quiet. It was a very unsettling subject. Even more so for me. Eventually Jumba drew in a breath.

"Even if you hurt ohana, or Lilo, do you really believe she would be wanting you to die, 626?"

I stared at him. "If Stitch take everything away, yes."

"How do you know that?"

"I-I don't."

Jumba nodded. "Such drastic measures will only come about should situation take turn for worst, but even so, it would be absolute very last resort for me to be destroying you 626. Then again, would rather myself die alongside you than lose you considering past."

I pulled at my ear and looked away. Jumba ran a hand over his face, looking very stressed. "I brought you here to discuss because as much as I do not want to accept it, is possibility considering I cannot diagnose you. We must be prepared to face the unknown."

"I know..." I responded softly. "Stitch hope... nothing go wrong."

Jumba scooted closer to me, taking me into his arms. "I know little one. I hope so too."

It was quiet between us after that for a few moments. I stared at a small picture he had on his cabinet. It was of me as a baby.

"Even if I cannot find diagnosis, I will not stop trying. I have other options to consider alongside. Such as being prepared for worst. Equipment to protect family. But for now, I am just wanting you to report any situations to me, as you have been doing. Has to be root of cause somewhere."

"Okeytaka..." I responded bluntly. He put his hand on my head.

"On lighter note 626, I went over your files. There is 59.3 percent chance during puberty you will be growing some sort of hair, despite having fur."

My ears whipped up. "G-gaba? Stitch hair?" I asked excitedly. "Like Jumba?"

"Perhaps. You have my genes."

"Eegalagoo..." I breathed.

He smiled. "Is meaning lot to you, yes?"

I nodded. "I am curious 626," he continued. "Why is that?"

"Because everybody have except Stitch."

"Eh?" he looked surprised. "You wish to fit in?"

"Ih... I like it. Lilo think isa bootifa."

"But Pleakley is not having hair. Shiny bald scalp."

I giggled. "Has wigs. Some kind of hair."

"Attrocious, is all I am saying. Wonder if larger girl is aware of him sneaking on her clothes."

I snorted.

"Keeps me up sometimes reading silly fashion magazines," he sighed. "626?"

"Ih?"

Jumba put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you happy with how I am creating you?"

"Eh... ih? Aga ba?"

"Because Jumba is very much aware of how you are wanting to fit in with humans."

I stared at him at that. He continued.

"Often I am seeing little girl put sunscreen on you when at beach, or dressing you in clothes. Sometimes you wear hat. You are knowing you do not need any of it, being what you are, yes? But you still choose to."

I nodded. "I know. Stitch... like belonging So different. To everybody else."

"Not that different, no?"

"Lucha at meega."

My father stared at me at that. I stared back at him. He looked away after a moment or so and sighed.

"Never expected such a lifestyle with you, 626. But would not change for anything."

"Naga," I agreed. "Though gets lonely being me."

"Because there is nobody else like you?"

"Ih."

"Is nobody else like Jumba, or Pleakley," he said to me. "We are only ones."

"On Earth, ih. Naga only one of species."

"Well... what about 621?"

I shrugged. "He no like me."

"You are having few of his traits," Jumba poked my chest. I frowned. "Such as?"

"Metamorphosis. You look lot like him. Likely when you are growing, you will take his form."

"Gaba?"

Jumba nodded. "I use same template for both of you. Though you are different to him having Jumba's genetics. Otherwise, if you were just experiment, you might look as he did before dis-configuration."

"Really thin?"

He nodded again. "You're fat because Jumba is fat."

I blew a raspberry at him at that. "Stitch naga fat!"

He just laughed and poked my stomach. "Wanting to be taking look in mirror?"

"Could if Jumba wasn't blocking."

Jumba rolled his eyes at that. "You have my genes. Kweltikwanians are naturally big, however was kind of... letting myself go, I admit."

I tilted my head. He picked me up and put me on his shoulder.

"That stupid lying piece of blitzkorp of a woman... should never have married her."

I set my head on top of his, but remained quiet. He reached up and stroked my head. I knew this was hard for him to talk about. He rarely did.

"Muto... papa work on being healthier?" I asked lightly, unsure of how he'd take that suggestion from me. He just sighed.

"You are right 626. Will be hard work, but is not impossible."

"Hegata no feebee."

Arching his head up slightly at hearing that, I could see him smile in the reflection of the mirror.

Jumba's bedroom wasn't very big, but he had a lot of stuff crammed into it. I jumped down from his head, becoming curious when I saw a small something poking out from the bottom of the cabinet that I'd hidden in before. I was about to pull it out when I felt him scoop me up and hold me in the air.

"Ah-ah. No more snooping."

"Naga bootifa."

He sighed. "If you are must knowing, is just pile of old photos Jumba was digging up recently. Needed to look for older files of yours, they were mixed within."

"Photos?" I asked. He put me down on his bed.

"Of Jumba family. Many years back."

I blinked. "Thought you have no family?" I asked. "That you tell me?"

He just stared at me.

"I pretend not to."

"Why?"

He looked a bit annoyed. I couldn't tell if it was from my persistence or from the subject.

"626, Jumba family were... nasty. Much like ex-wife. Outcasted and berated Jumba. Even though Jumba child prodigy. Brothers were jealous and parents well... too busy to care."

"Parents?"

He nodded. Did that mean that...

"Yes 626, you are having grandmother and grandfather, as they would be calling them on this planet. Though believe me, is best that you are not knowing them. If knew you were my son would most likely laugh."

"Why?"

"Well... for one, were telling me that I would never find wife with my weight, which though was not as bad when younger, I was still battling regardless. And two, were not willing to support Jumba. Supported brothers, yes. I had to make my own way. Even if told you were my biological son, they would never believe it."

"So... what happen?"

"Exactly that. I left as soon as was able to. Never heard from any of them again. Though, they probably knew where I was being due to reputation at GDI."

"Cha tay, Jumba," I murmured to him. "Nogoba. Tooba meega."

He sighed. "I know Stitch.

It was quiet between us for a while after that. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bunch of photos, showing them to me. I sat on his bed and sifted through them. I'd never seen my father as a child.

He resembled me quite closely, despite the species difference. His hair stuck upright in a tight curl. Standing on either side of him were two other Kweltikwanians. Both of them were both much thinner and taller than my father and were grinning at the camera. Behind them were who I was guessing was my grandparents. Jumba's mother had blonde hair as opposed to black, and the man had black hair and a moustache of all things. Both of them were looking at the camera deadpan. It felt a little strange to me to think they were my uncles and grandparents. I think Jumba felt the same way about it because he was looking at my reactions with an odd expression.

"You are not wanting to know them, 626. Is better that way."

"Why would laugh at me?" I asked again. He knew I wanted an honest answer.

"Because of what you are."

I'd figured just as much. I could live with being different to Jumba, but being targeted for it was another thing. It saddened me a little to think my own real ohana out there in space were like those obnoxious tourists.

"You are perfect to me 626. Is all that is mattering."

I smiled slightly at that. "What become of family Jumba?"

"Mother was not working. Father was working at factory. Jozhat wanted to be scientist, like me, but wasn't smart enough and Johbhor wanted to be rocket pilot."

"Brothers?"

He nodded. "Jozhat Jookiba and Johbhor Jookiba."

"All start with 'J,'" I pointed out and he nodded again.

"Call me Jumba due to being bigger. Brothers had more dignified names."

"Daba patooka. Quala chifa ni polo Jumba."

He nodded. "Noticed I was different from young age. I was ahead of my brothers due to being prodigy. For that, was outcasted from family because I stood out so much. Supported me, yes, but only because they felt they 'had' to. Don't think they could handle it. Very much jealous of Jumba. Mother was abusive to me more so than other two. Had little friends during education. Figured I was best alone so became evil genius. Last I was seeing of family was just after I'd enrolled into EGU. Not sure if father kept job or brothers pursued what they wanted, but pssht – Jumba does not care. Has you to look out for now."

I could tell he did care, but he'd never admit it. He reached over and scratched my ear as I flicked through the photos. His family all seemed so... distant? At least, that's how it seemed to me. They looked so bland and boring in the photos, like they all hated each others company. Jumba didn't have to make it clear to me his family had been abusive – I could see it in the photos. The only one I found of them all smiling was what appeared to be them sitting at a dinner party – though even that looked fake. Even their clothes (except Jumba's) were bland.

"Well... if Stitch were there, at least it would be more colourful."

He stared at me for what had to be a full minute at that before he burst out laughing. He rubbed some tears from his eyes.

"626 you are being little dickens, yes?"

"Uh... gaba?" I asked in confusion and he translated what he'd said into Tantalog for me. I smirked.

"But yes... family very... blunt. Boring, as you can see. You most certainly add colour to Jumba's life."

He scratched my ear again and I purred slightly. Eventually he took the photos from me, but I latched onto one. I didn't let him see it.

"Give it here, 626." he reached out for it, but I refused. When he snatched at it, I concealed it in my lower right paw and retracted it into my body.

He looked at me confused.

"Naga. Mokeecha."

"Hmph... well then." he responded, putting the other photos away. He looked irritated but he knew there was no way he was getting that photo back from me with my arm in my body.

"Right... been in here for while now, out you go. I have things to do."

"See more photos."

"No. You are to be leaving now."

I just stared.

"OUT 626!"

I growled when he pushed at me, but jumped down from the bed and headed for the door. He opened it and stared down at me. I was about to walk out pouting when he picked me up and rubbed noses with me. I closed my eyes.

He said nothing as he put me down again and I headed out of the ship to go back up to the house, extending my arm again and looking at the now crumpled photo I'd taken with me of my father when he was a kid.

He was wearing a blue shirt that had the same colours and markings as my fur.

* * *

I was lying on the couch listening to my walkman later that afternoon when the door opened. Pausing the device, I sat up as Nani and Lilo entered. Lilo was carrying a bag almost as big as her.

"Stitch!"

Lunging for me, she dropped the bag and hugged me tightly. "What happened? Was everything okay?"

I knew she meant before in regards to my talk with Jumba.

"Ih..." I said gently. She could tell something was up.

"Want to talk?" she asked me gently and I shook my head. She stared at me for a moment at that.

"Well, if you want to... just tell me. But... was it about green eyes?"

I looked away from her. I hated not knowing what was happening to me, but I really didn't want them hounding me about it either. Lilo sighed and rubbed her hand on my back.

Nani walked over to us. She pulled something out of a bag and handed it to me.

"Gaba eiek?"

"These are cuff links Stitch. You wear them with your suit. This also goes in the breast pocket."

I stared at what she'd handed me.

"I'll show you how to put them on when you put on the suit again."

"Okeytaka."

"You look so cute in your suit!" Lilo grinned at me. It made me pause and stare at her.

Earlier today she'd been so miserable. I guess Nani had found a way to cheer her up when she'd taken her out. She interrupted me from my thoughts when she pulled out a dress and put it up to her front to show me.

"Look what Nani got me for the wedding!"

It was a pale yellow and white dress with a large bow on the front. Lilo also pulled out a pair of formal yellow shoes to match it.

"Aren't they pretty!"

"Ih, beautifa."

Nani nodded. "They were on sale too. I used what was left over of the pay check you gave me."

I wanted to smile at that, but I just couldn't. Both sisters sensed my mood and sat down beside me, Lilo taking my paw.

"Stitch... what did Jumba say?" Nani asked me slowly.

I shook my head. I really didn't want to talk about it again. "Isa nothing."

"I'm not so sure about that..."

"Pleechi-ba, naga want talk about." I responded.

"Did Jumba-"

I growled at that. I couldn't help it. Having talking to Jumba about it was hard enough, but I really didn't need this right now.

"I said, no talk about it!" I cried angrily, making Nani jump and tense up. She stared at me, as did Lilo.

"You're not yourself, Stitch..." she said to me slowly at that and I looked away from her. Her words had hurt.

"..."

David came in at that moment. "Hey Nani! I found-" he trailed off when he saw the three of us. "uh... everything okay?"

The sisters didn't respond. David just looked at me before exchanging glimpses with Nani.

"Jumba had that talk with him today," she told him and he nodded. "I don't think it went very well."

"How come? What did he say?"

Nani shrugged slightly. I could hear an edge of anger in her tone. "Stitch won't tell us."

"And you are not to be pressuring him to," Jumba appeared in the doorway behind David at that. "Is between us for now."

Nani stood up at that. "Are you forgetting what happened the last time you decided to keep a secret from us, Jumba? He died! And we had no idea about it!"

Jumba stared at her at that, but glared. I refused to look at them and Lilo pressed me against her tightly.

"I don't care what it is, you're NOT going to put us as a family through that again! Especially with the wedding coming up!"

"I will deal with situation as I see fit to," he responded angrily. "This is being my problem to deal with and as of now, you are not helping either of us."

"So if Stitch is dying, are you going to tell us?" she challenged. "Or not say anything?"

"I cannot be telling you."

"So you are going to keep it from us again?!"

"Larger girl!" he growled. "I cannot tell you because I cannot tell him if he is or not!"

Nani paused at that. "What?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Everybody went silent. Jumba put his hand to his head.

"The LAST thing 626 is needing right now is you pressuring him to speak. If he were to be dying again, I would be telling family, but as of now I cannot be telling what exactly is wrong with him. But what IS happening to him, is between us and for ME to deal with. Do NOT be pressuring him into talking about it. End of discussion."

I could feel the tension in the room from where I was standing. It shouldn't be like this. It was like this because of me and what was happening to me. I felt like our family was just going to fall apart.

"626 is needing support, not constant questions."

Nani sighed. "I'm sorry. Jumba. Stitch."

She sounded blunt.

I looked at her. She looked back at me before starting to leave the room. I gently pushed out of Lilo's grip and followed her into her bedroom. The others remained where they were, although Pleakley was hiding behind the couch. He'd never been a fan of confrontations.

Nani had started packing away things in her bedroom from their shopping trip. When she sensed me behind her she paused.

"Are you scared of me?" I asked her.

She was quiet. She turned to face me slowly.

"You are, aren't you."

Nani sighed. "I can't hide anything from you, Stitch."

I walked over to her and looked up at her. She looked at me for a moment or so before continuing what she was doing.

"So how'd you figure that out."

"Can tell. Like tell Naanee pregnant."

"Then you know that I lied to you."

"Ih..."

She turned to face me. "You just seem so angry now, Stitch. I know I upset you a lot with the wedding, but even after that. I said I was scared of how you were acting, but when you lash out at me like that... I'm not sure what to think."

I hesitated. I rubbed my arm. "Stitch scared too."

She raised an eyebrow. "Of what?"

"Himself."

She stared at me for the longest time at that.

"But why woul-"

"Because I attack Mertle, okay?! I lose control. Stitch kaphong."

She looked at me in shock, dropping a bag she was holding onto her bed. "You what?!"

I sighed. "Naga tell you. Not upset at dance night. Lilo dance. I got green eyes. Hurt Mertle and nearly hurt L-Lilo," I shuddered. "Jumba make her forget."

She put her hands to my shoulders and shook me. "Why Stitch?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Stitch... kaphong."

She thought about that. "You're a monster?"

"Ih..."

"No. No you're not Stitch. You're good now."

I stared at her. "No... I am monster. Always will be."

"You're NOT! How would Lilo feel if she heard you say that Stitch?"

I remembered when she'd slapped me across the face. My ears fell.

"Naga understand. Stitch isa monster."

"I understand that you might think that, but we all know you're not. You just had Jumba's programming but that's gone now, you're not like that anymore!"

My eyes narrowed. "Naga Naanee. I _am._ And ohana should just stay away from Stitch!"

"Stitch I-"

I pushed her away and ran back past my family to the doggy door. Jumba and Lilo shouted out after me, but this time I just kept going. I didn't care if Jumba tracked me. For now, I just wanted to be alone. Knowing that Jumba couldn't figure out what was wrong with me was like being stuck in a nightmare. I could hurt anybody at any given time and lose control of myself to that stupid thing... whatever it was.

I _HATED_ this _SO_ much.

Not only was I not myself, as Nani had told me, but this was negatively impacting the family too. Nani didn't need this right now. She needed the support, not me. I was just ruining everything, as per usual. She really was scared of me. I hated myself for that.

I had no idea where I was even going. I only looked up after I ended up smashing my head into a tree and knocking it down, scaring a fair few birds away. Apparently some children had been playing there too. They screamed and ran away. Only at the last second did I recognise them as the brat brigade.

"CHOOSKA NALA GRIBAS!" I roared after them, kicking at the dirt. I saw Elena look back briefly but didn't care too much if she heard me at that point, slumping down against the uprooted tree.

I rubbed my head at that, but my heart skipped a beat when I felt a small bump towards the back of my neck. My eyes widened as I poked it and felt a small 'pop' as it burst under my skin, causing a jolt of pain throughout the back of my head. I grit my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut until it receded.

I shuddered. What the heck was that?

 **"Soon."**

"CHOOTA!" I cried, almost smashing my head into another tree as that voice once again boomed against my brain. I stood up, clenching my fists and growling.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!"

No answer.

I had enough. I picked up the tree I knocked over and took my anger out on it, smashing it to pieces and almost fully destroying the area around me. This was so unfair. Wasn't me already dying enough for me to have to deal with?

I yelped out when something hard and cold gripped my sides and yanked me up into the air. I looked up. It was a red flying robot I'd never seen before and it had encased me in a metal clamp.

"Let go!" I cried up to it in a mixture of surprise and anger as I struggled. "Meega leka uaba!"

It did the opposite. I narrowed my eyes, thinking it was a robot of Jumba's I'd never seen before – I didn't want to go home yet! But instead of carrying me home it carried me out towards the beach and out in view. My eyes went wide and I struggled frantically against it, trying to escape. People were watching the commotion from below.

Looking up at the robot again, I saw small Tantalog letters encrypted into the base. I zoomed in with my binocular vision and just barely managed to read what it said, but was distracted instantly when I realised what the robot was doing. I struggled frantically. I couldn't escape.

It carried me about 50 metres out across the ocean.

"NAGA!" I cried and struggled frantically. "NAGA! AGABBA! LET ME GO!"

The clamp opened up. I latched onto it with my paws, struggling to hold on. The robot made a weird whirring noise and I saw a gun come out of it and aim to face me. Thinking quickly, I unsheathed my claws on my extra arms beyond their normal length and plunged them deep into the side of it, causing it to spark and malfunction. The robot whirred again and while it was malfunctioning I spat into it. That did it. It exploded and began to plunge downwards... but at the same time I lost my grip.

" **LILO!** " I screamed as I plunged down to the water below, the robot falling on top of me.


	33. Sibling Rivalry

I struggled frantically against the waves, trying to stay afloat. I could feel my body fighting against me, trying to weigh me down. The only thing I had to hold onto was the robot, but it was quickly sinking with me.

I gasped for as much air as I could as my head went under. I panicked and kicked my legs as hard as I could to surface again.

"HELP!" I cried out, waving my arms frantically. I sputtered as sea water went into my mouth. "H-help!"

It was no use. Nobody could hear me and I was going to drown. I'd never see Lilo or my ohana again and regret built up inside of me as I recalled what had happened just before.

I tried to stay afloat for as long as I could, but my body tired out and I went under pretty quickly.

Finally, for the first time in my life I could truly see under the ocean. I could see why Lilo came down here so often now. It was beautiful. Like a whole new world I never knew existed. The sunlight sparkled through the water, illuminating coral and sea life below. I would never forget it.

I kept this in my vision as my air ran out and everything started to go black. I was too out of it to process something coming towards me, but I slightly woke up again when I felt my body being jerked upwards. After what seemed like an eternity, I broke the surface – something I never thought would happen again. A woman with blonde hair was holding me and a male pulled me onto a surfboard beside them. I sputtered and hacked up water from my lungs.

"You okay boy?" the male asked me. I gasped for air a few times before processing what had happened. They were the life guards. They must have seen me go under from where they were. I wondered how but then vaguely remembered they wore binoculars. They'd saved my life.

"That was a close one, let's get him back Kale," the female said. I slumped across the surfboard. I was exhausted. "I'll call the vet. Think he has an owner?"

At that my ears perked up, but I couldn't say anything. We got back to shore and there was a small crowd. To my surprise the Cobra and his team were already there, warding off the people. It must have been because of the robot. The police were trying to get people off the beach.

The humans checked me over and offered me a towel. I coughed up a little bit of water. Eventually Cobra came forth and the female life guard asked him if I had an owner. Cobra said something to her (I couldn't make it out with my hearing waterlogged) and the pair of them quickly turned to head back to the lifeguard station.

"Stitch... are you okay? That was a close one." Cobra knelt down beside me.

I looked at him shakily. "I-I-Ih..."

He removed his sunglasses and for the first time ever I saw a softened look on his face. He looked scared.

"I've called the family, they should be here any second. You just relax.. my team is taking care of things as we speak."

I stared at him at that. I wondered how he knew so quickly, but he answered my question before I could open my mouth.

"We monitored an unidentified object enter the atmosphere," he told me, putting a hand on my back. "One of my agents was off duty today, on the beach. Saw the whole thing and gave us the location."

That thing had come from space?

"Naga... Jumba's?"

"No."

I heard a shout and looked up to see Jumba and the rest of my family rushing towards me.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Nani bent down beside me and cuddled me and Lilo buried herself into me.

"626... thank heavens you are being safe..." Jumba bent down beside me and took me into his arms. I saw him crying. They all were.

"Jumba thought was loosing you for sure. Were not able to get here quick enough after seeing what was happening."

I was shaking. I looked into my fathers face. "Gaba happen to meega?"

"Saw robot through monitoring camera on B.U.G," he swallowed. "Here not place to discuss, however. I need to get you back to the ship and check you over."

Nani and Lilo looked very worried as he picked me up in the towel and held me close. They thanked the lifeguards and Cobra and the beach was seemingly reopened again as we left.

It was a slow walk home. Everybody was quiet and I felt Jumba gripping onto me tightly. I could tell he was really upset.

Only after we got back home and up to the ship did Lilo break the silence. David and Pleakley had joined us, but kept quiet.

"Was something trying to hurt Stitch?" she asked shakily.

He sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair, setting me on the examination table and going over to type into his monitor. A picture appeared on the screen of the robot. "626, is this what was taking you?"

I nodded. Lilo gripped my paw.

"Is early model robot I designed for GDI staff when was working there many years ago. Personal assistant robots. Kind of being like butlers. This however, is modified design. Whoever was sending had access to blueprints somehow, but those blueprints were not only being lost many years ago, they were confidential and design that was not stolen from me. Must have been somebody knowing me on personal level."

I stared at the screen as Lilo held me against her.

"So... who could have had access then? A friend?"

Jumba and I already had figured out who. We looked at each other.

"621."

Lilo and Nani stared. "Wait... you mean that other Stitch guy?" Lilo asked.

Jumba nodded. "Had no idea what was happening to him."

Nani stood up at that. "Jumba. Answers. Right now!" she demanded angrily. "I don't want to hear end of discussion from you, clear?"

"Fine, fine..." he muttered.

"Many many years back at GDI, Jumba was being outcasted and ignored at work, and ex-wife somehow made way to top position of working with board, despite my ranking as head scientist. She started in administration and this left Jumba feeling very down and angry, but real blow was coming when ex-wife mentioned she never wanted child."

Lilo looked a little confused, but Nani just looked sorry for him. He continued.

"Jumba did, and to stop from being feeling miserable, he began working hard... experimenting. Every weekend I would scour galaxy for genetic templates and I had my own secret lab. Lifeforms started off small. Being simple creatures, with basic intelligence, but would perish shortly after with bodies unable to sustain life. I worked on this. Finally, breakthrough came with Experiment 621."

They looked at me at that.

"621 was my personal assistant. I named him Chopsuey because he would steal my chopsuey," he said, and Nani snorted. "He would work for me while I was at GDI, collecting DNA samples. I thought wife would hurt him, thankfully she did not. She became jealous of him."

Nani nodded. Pleakley put his hand on Jumba's shoulder. I knew this was hard for him.

"Eventually Jumba learned real reason why was being treated how he was at GDI. I had Chopsuey help me with that. But when I created 626, was becoming very jealous of him. I had been neglecting him for Stitch," he looked away. "621 snapped."

"Well... what happened?" Nani asked quietly.

"Tried to kill me. 626 saved my life."

"Something you created tried to kill you?" David asked quietly. Jumba nodded glumly.

"He went away for few months, but then was returning again. Had mutated himself into horrible, hideous creature and had strong vengeance against 626 because he was not only superior, he was my biological son and was jealous. Ratted on Jumba to police. 626 managed to stop him, however as result arm was ripped in half. I had to repair him. Just as nearly finished charging him, police broke in and grabbed me. Destroyed charging process, resulting in 626's recent death. Dragged me to jail."

"Oh my god!" Nani cried out at that, hands flying to her mouth in horror. Lilo looked mortified.

"626 was breaking me out. We went into hiding..." he sighed. "So... that is being story. No more asking me any more questions. Should not even be telling you this, but due to what happened today, have no choice to warn family."

Jumba looked at me. I knew he wasn't going to say anything about what had really happened and what I'd done.

"So then... is 621 after Stitch now?"

"Have no idea if was him or not, but there is being no way that anybody else could have had access to those blueprints. Might have tracked us down and made attempt on 626's life. Because whoever did this, knew exactly that water is biggest weakness."

I sighed. Not only was I malfunctioning and constantly being mocked by something, now I had this other experiment making attempts on my life. I'd done literally nothing to Chopsuey, yet he hated me for being Jumba's son and making him proud.

"Stitch... was this what you meant when you said you had a dark past?" Lilo asked me quietly. The rest of the family looked at us at that.

Jumba answered for me as I looked away. "We both have, little girl," he said quietly. "Is not something we want to discuss. We've been running from past for so long, perhaps... it might finally be catching up to us."

I paled at that. Lilo noticed and kissed me on the cheek. I looked into her face.

I could see how anxious she was. She'd just dealt with Pudge dying, and now this had happened. She was shaking beneath me and holding back tears well. It was a lot for her to handle and I was amazed at how well she was coping. She was trying her absolute hardest not to break down. I rubbed her hand.

"626, am not wanting you to leave house from now on."

"But... what about work? Class?" I asked.

He sighed. "You MUST be supervised. I will not have you slip from my grasp again. If 621 is wanting to play games like this, then so be it. I'll deal with him myself."

"Naga. He might kill you..." I said softly. That alarmed the others.

"And he just _DID_ try to kill you 626. He is not to be underestimated."

I lowered my ears. Nani looked scared. Finally for the first time, I think she was beginning to realise what she was dealing with. I could tell from the way she looked back and forth between us.

"Jumba... are we going to be in danger because of this?" she asked, sounding hesitant. She went over to Lilo and I felt a little hurt when she pushed me away gently to hold onto her herself.

Jumba noticed this, instantly coming over and holding me against him.

"You took us in and made us part of family, Nani. For that we will always be thankful. But yes, being what we are... we have had dark past. Very dark past. If anything happens, is myself and 626 that will be targets. Is why Grand Councilwoman keeps tabs on us. Not for our sake, but sake of planet and ohana. We have to deal with anything that comes our way. But I assure you, you are under protection with United Galactic Federation, as mentioned years back after Lilo proved she was owning 626. If anything were to be happening, would put distance between family. I would be taking 626 and leaving."

"Are you a criminal, Jumba?" Nani asked hesitantly.

Jumba looked at me at that. I'd told Lilo both he and I were, but Nani didn't know. He hesitated.

"Ex."

Nani's eyes widened slightly. She clutched Lilo tighter. Pleakley intervened, rushing over and putting his arms out between us.

"Nani, they've both had a bad past, but they've changed. I've known Jumba ever since I was assigned as his partner to capture Stitch... I know him for who he is and I can tell you that his past truly haunts him, as does the Little Monster's. They let go and moved on, became better! I know this is a lot to take in, but please. Don't start pushing us away. We are family. Ohana, yes? One big happy family!" he grinned sheepishly.

"It's just a lot to deal with Pleakley. I'll come to terms with it eventually, but I'm not fond of the idea of another experiment out there trying to make attempts on Stitch's life like this, if that truly is the case."

Jumba swallowed. "I'm not happy about it either, larger girl. Is my creation and was my fault he turned out like this. Are not related, but almost like sibling rivalry, if you will. 626 can fend for himself, provided is not near water. But I will equip him to deal with this, as with myself. You and ohana focus on wedding and birthday plans. If need be, 626 and I will seek other location to remain until this is dealt with."

Lilo's eyes widened. "You mean... you're going to leave?!"

"Only if situation calls for it."

"Where would you go?" Nani asked, sounding a little blunt.

"Away. That's all you need to know for now," Jumba responded, sounding just as blunt.

I slumped. This was awful. Jumba turned and set me down wordlessly, starting his examination. He checked my ears, nose and mouth. I felt okay. Still a little waterlogged, but the situation was bothering me more.

Lilo was crying now. I pushed down from the table and went over to Nani. She looked at me and held Lilo close. "..."

I stared up at her. We remained like this for a moment and Lilo started pushing against her to get to me. Eventually she sighed and allowed me in. I hugged Lilo tightly and she kissed my nose again. I felt Nani place her hand on my shoulder.

"Never let anything happen to Lilo..." I muttered against her leg while Lilo buried her head into me. "Love too much."

Nani sighed. "Well... I don't know what's going to happen, but for the time being, I just need to sit down and process this. I've got so much on my plate right now."

I watched Nani as she turned and headed back out of the ship, David following her. Pleakley sighed and followed them as well.

Jumba just sat down (or more rather slumped down) in his chair with his face in his hands. I held Lilo's hand in my paw as I walked over to him and looked up at him.

He looked down at me. "I'm so sorry I was not there to protect you today 626."

"Naga. Not your fault."

"You know it is, 626. He is my creation. Is like this because of me."

I went quiet at that. What he was saying was true.

Jumba had done awful things in the past. But the main thing was that he'd redeemed himself. He'd proven to me what a caring father he was, as well as to the family. I hated seeing him so stressed because he looked so worn down and tired. At least three times now I'd seen him yawn.

"Stitch, I'm sure Mr Kuakini will understand what's going on if you can't go to work. And kumu if you can't go to class."

I sighed. "Neesa, naga na quala."

"I can go and help him," Lilo told me and I shook my head. "...No?"

"Naga. Isa no way you can lift stock. Kuakini can't. Only meega. Strong."

"Well... what about other things? I'm sure it's not that hard to put stuff on shelves."

"Naga. But Lilo child, shouldn't have to work."

"It doesn't bother me. Your safety is far more important, especially if this evil mean experiment is after you."

I put my paw to her face. She stared back at me before also putting her hand on my cheek.

"Why would anybody want to hurt you?" she asked. "You're so... kind. So caring. You're the best friend I've ever had. I just don't understand..."

I sighed gently. "Will always be evil in world, Lilo."

She looked away, lowering her hand.

"Um... so... what does Chopsuey look like?" she asked. I realised then she'd never seen him before.

Jumba started typing on the computer. "This is being him before mutation..."

We looked up at the screen, which flickered and then the file opened. My eyes narrowed. It was his file. Lilo stared at the picture in interest.

He was wearing his jumpsuit, similar to the red one Jumba had given me, but a deeper red in colour, almost purple even. Like me, he had four arms but no antennae. That same spiky mohawk I remembered was on his head. His spines were much sharper than mine, and his claws were as half way as long as mine when I fully unsheathed them to their true length.

I did feel bad for what had happened to him. But if it really was him that had made an attempt on my life today... after already ripping my arm in half and trying to harm Jumba... well, I was more than prepared to put up a fight. If he even he so much as laid a finger on Lilo, or Jumba, I'd likely end up killing him. Even if I didn't want to. With my green eyes, there was no telling what would happen or what I'd do if they took hold again and I lost control.

"He's kind of cute. He reminds me of you, Stitch," Lilo smiled at me.

"Ah, but looks can be deceiving," Jumba told her. "And now, this was him fully mutated. How he was last time we were being seeing him."

Lilo stared as the screen flickered and showed Chopsuey, fully mutated. I saw her face scrunch up in disgust.

"Ew... he looks so... ugly. What happened to him?"

Jumba shook his head. "Not sure. All I can guess is that he found a way to hack into one of my mutators with DNA during months he vanished. All he was caring about was raw power... being better than 626," Jumba looked down at me and ruffled my head. "Sacrificing own body for that was likely last thing he was concerned about."

Lilo up at the image sadly.

"Jumba thinks maybe he did so because he wanted to win my affection. After 626's creation and successes, was entirely deadset on wanting to prove he was superior. The obsession drove him to brink of insanity. To him, 626 was not just obstacle in way, he had deserved no place with us. Was jealous of our bond. He hated that 626 was my child."

I sighed at that. Lilo looked at me sadly. "Do you think... if that was him today, he could be reasoned with?"

Jumba put his hands on her shoulders. "Lilo... sometimes, as much as we are wanting to help others change, they cannot. Some people... is just no going back. They will fight to death to get what they want, and are so far gone they are not caring in slightest if others are hurt or killed."

"But... you made him right?"

"Yes?"

She looked at me, before pointing to my chest. "He has your heart. Wouldn't Chopsuey?"

Jumba shook his head. "I was creating him, yes. 626 is way he is because is half of Jumba. 621, was not. Just experiment. Not related to me, hence could not care less about attacking myself or 626."

"Oh..." Lilo looked sad. I rubbed her back. "Well, I still believe everybody has good in them somewhere. You did, Stitch..."

"Ih... neesa retcha Lilo... he ripped my arm in half. No doubt, would hurt you. To get at me."

Jumba nodded. "626 is right. Is cunning creature we are going to be dealing with and cannot underestimate him. If he is knowing how close you and 626 are, he could be targeting you. Is why we must be leaving if something happens. So he doesn't know about family."

"But... if you guys left, then we'd be unprotected here."

"Hence why Bubbles man and CIA would be stationed around home. Monitoring and protecting. They have access to equipment from UGF."

"Oh..." Lilo responded. "I don't want you to go."

"We are not wanting to go either, little girl," Jumba said, looking at me. "But if comes to it, safety of 626 is priority, as well as safety of ohana. Will have plan in place just in case beforehand. I just need time to devise one."

Lilo nodded. She looked at me. I looked back at her and she gripped both of my paws.

"I made a promise to Stitch that I'd be there for him every step of the way. He's done so much for me. I want to do the same."

Jumba looked back at her at that. "You are liking 626, aren't you little girl. More than friend."

Lilo went pale, as did I. Uh-oh.

"Uh..."

Jumba looked angry before he started laughing, putting a hand over her back. "I have noticed you two on more than one occasion. Snuggling, smooching him on cheek, as earth term goes."

Lilo went very red. I could hear her heart racing.

"I-I"

She slumped. "I'm sorry Jumba..."

"Why?" he asked.

She looked confused. "Because... well... Stitch is an alien. I'm a human. Isn't it not right?"

"Perhaps not. I know for fact larger girl might not approve. But, just as with 626, I think how you feel should take priority over thoughts of others. Is about you, yes?"

Lilo stared at him.

"I just want 626 to be happy," he continued, looking at the screen. "Has suffered through so much in his life on account of... me, and other things. If he is being happiest with you, so be it."

Lilo looked at him in shock. "So... so you don't mind?"

"Even if I did, 626 would not be having it. I know this for fact," he said, eyeing me.

I nodded. He was right about that. He knew me too well.

"Would rather not be loosing relationship with son due to being barrier preventing happiness. Could not do such a thing to him. If you are liking him for who is is, is making Jumba very happy. After all, he is my creation."

Lilo smiled.

"But... what about..."

"Will not be telling older sibling or surf boy. Or even Pleakley."

I smiled at that. Lilo put her head against mine.

"Thanks Uncle Jumba. I'd hate to think what Nani would do if she knew."

"Probably try to make you unhappy by preventing it. Why should you be miserable?"

Lilo nodded.

"I need to work on plans. I am wanting you to wear this, however." he turned and fumbled around in a metal drawer for a moment or so, before pulling out a metallic red arm band. I recognised it.

"What is it?" Lilo asked.

"Is tracking device. Sends direct signal back to super-computer here. I will be linking it to 626's GPS as well, to be keeping solid eye on pair of you."

Lilo nodded. She held up her wrist and put it on. "Please not to be removing. Is waterproof, weatherproof – whatever you want to name it. Will not have to worry about damage."

"Cool!" Lilo responded, running her hand over it.

"626 used to wear on missions. So could keep track on him."

Lilo grinned.

"Give me moment to up-link to 626's GPS."

Jumba started typing on his monitor. He brought up that blue screen with my stats. But when he pressed something, I felt that weird pain I'd had before in the back of my head.

"Ogata!" I yelped, holding the back of my head. Jumba whirled around at that, looking alarmed.

"626? What is being wrong?"

"Naga nota..." I responded. He turned me around and inspected the back of my head.

"Hmm... Get into scanner."

More tests? Ugh. I sighed before heading into the next room where it was located. Jumba told Lilo to wait where she was.

My father initiated the scan, looking at his monitor with his finger to his mouth. After two minutes, he looked at the results.

"Hmm... chip seems to be in working order. Is nothing on data to indicate anything out of place. Was pain you were feeling?"

I nodded. "Bonda ekna."

"Twice now?" he repeated.

"Ih... felt weird pop in back of neck."

At that he turned me around and felt the back of my neck. "Any pain?"

"Naga."

"What about here?"

"Naga."

"Well... scan returning as normal. If happens again though, tell me straight away. Might have to do internal examination. Especially with what is happening to you."

I sighed. He looked saddened and sat up beside me on the bench by the scanner.

"626... you are dealing with a lot right now, yes?"

I nodded. He rubbed my ears.

"Do not have to go through alone. Little girl loves you, as do I. Even if world seems against you, we are not."

"I know... y'sb noxt."

"You do not deserve this 626. I will still work as hard as I can to find solution to problems. Promise."

"Kexdis..."

He hugged me tightly, before letting me down and we went back out to Lilo, who instantly drew me into a hug. Jumba watched us as she kissed me on the cheek. I licked her nose.

"Come on Stitch. Let's go cheer you up!"

Jumba smiled as we left.

* * *

"Tada!"

Lilo twirled around in her new dress, ribbons flowing behind her. I stared. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Lilo... very pretty." I smiled at her.

"You think?"

"Ih. Star of wedding, naga Nani."

That made her laugh. "I don't think she'd be very happy about that," she smiled, before gazing down at the device on her wrist. "Why did this have to happen now..."

I looked away from her at that. "Sometimes... life isa very hard. Just gotta keep going."

She looked at me. I stood up and walked over to her. "I think... you doing good job so far. Lilo strong girl."

She smiled. "I'm strong for you now Stitch. I know you'd want me to be."

"Ih..." I responded, putting a paw on her shoulder. She put her hand on top of it.

"So... how do you feel about your dad knowing?"

"Was scared..." I admitted. "Thought he be angry, like Nani. Underestimated."

"He will always put you first Stitch. Just like my mom and dad always put me first."

I tilted my head. "Nani?"

"She came second!" Lilo grinned, before laughing. "Nah... our parents loved us both. Though they got annoyed with Nani because she liked to stay out late."

"Oh?"

Lilo nodded. "Before she met David, she kept going out with other boys. Mom and dad didn't like it too much. I remember dad calling her spoiled once. She sometimes woke me up when she came in at like... four in the morning. "

I stared at that. "Lilo... bad times with family?"

"No, no. Of course not! It's honestly typical behaviour of teenage girls Stitch. I just hope I don't end up like that..."

"Oh..."

Lilo nodded. "When... mom and dad died... she changed entirely. She stopped doing all that."

I looked at her.

"She gave up everything to look after me. Even her surfing. Despite she was doing so good at it and winning medals and trophies. She'd always wanted to be a professional surfer. She started a long long time ago, when she was a child."

I recalled seeing those in Nani's room. I'd always wondered what they were for.

"She put me first above herself. The surfing stopped mattering to her. Even though it was her most favourite thing in the world."

I looked down. Jumba had done the same for me. He'd sacrificed a lot for my well-being, being banished from his own home planet. From his own kind.

Lilo smiled at me. "Jumba did that for you too, right?"

I nodded.

"I'm sure he wouldn't change that for anything Stitch."

I looked at her. She looked back at me. "Go on then."

"Hm?"

"Put on your suit. I want to see you in it. I'll show you how those cuff links work."

"Oh... um, okeytaka. Nani said show?"

"I know how to do it!" she chirped at me.

"Okay."

I pulled the suit from our closet and unzipped it from the bag it was in. Lilo helped dress me before bringing up the cuff links and folded napkin like things Nani had shown me before, also putting them on too. She pulled the tails down at the back, before putting my top hat on my head.

"There..."

I walked over and looked at myself in the mirror. Lilo grinned and stood beside me, looping her arm around mine.

"You look so cute Stitch," she said to me, slightly blushing. "You look... nice."

I smiled at her. "So do you, Lilo."

That made her go red again. She hugged me tightly.

"I'm so excited for the wedding!"

"Ih, me too."

"Yep, it'll be your first one. I know how much you've wanted to feel like a real part of the family Stitch."

I nodded. "We married though?"

"I know... but as in, a real wedding. Nani's wedding will be just the thing for that!"

"Ih!"

"Not to mention, your birthday afterwards too! It'll be so much fun. Did you want to invite anybody?"

"Uh..." I'd never thought about that.

Of course, there was Lilo and my family. But who else liked me enough that they'd want to come? There was Mr Kuakini and his family. Moses. Cobra... maybe Nani and Lilo's family if they were still here.

I paused. Mertle.

Should I invite her? She did seem very different lately.

Lilo noticed me hesitate. "Stitch?"

I looked at her. "Think... Mertle... come?"

He face dropped for a moment or so. "Mertle?"

"Ih..."

"Oh. I don't know, Stitch. Do you think she should? I mean... she has been acting differently lately."

I took her hands into my paws. "Lilo... this morning, when you at beach, Mertle spoke to Stitch. When I was watching you from table we sit at."

Lilo looked alarmed. "Oh?"

I nodded. "Ask me, what wrong with you. I tell her about Pudge. She no laugh though. Just interested about it."

"She didn't laugh? I thought she would have."

"Ih, me too. Maybe... she change though. Jumba change. Mertle too?"

Lilo stared at me. "I-I don't know. If you want to, I won't stop you. I... still don't like her much. After what she did with the bleach and how she has been to us."

I nodded. I needed to think about it.

"Either way, it's your day Stitch and it should be entirely about you. I'll support you no matter what you do."

I smiled at my best friend. My angel. She smiled back at me.

I really hoped nothing would go wrong. Especially during Nani's wedding and my birthday. Lilo took a picture of us with her camera before helping me out of the suit. She also pulled off her dress, putting the good attire away while I sat on my bed and watched her, thinking.

I hated to think what would happen if Chopsuey decided to make a move. He'd come so close to drowning me today and I had been so unprepared for it. It just reminded me that even here on Earth, I wasn't exactly safe from anything. But that also got me thinking.

About Jumba's ex-gang.

The assassination squad. The 6-26B's, as they'd been called.

I recalled Jumba telling me about them cutting him off that time we'd spoken on the cliff ledge. They'd been angry. And with the nature of their work, I didn't think they would have taken too kindly to that. If 621 had tracked me down... and known about Jumba's blueprints, then what was stopping them from tracking Jumba down too?

What was stopping them from _working together?_

My eyes widened at this revelation. Of course, I might be over-thinking it, but it was more than a plausible idea. Chopsuey didn't attack me out of nowhere like this for nothing – he had intent to kill me. He was cunning and obviously no jail was enough to hold him back if he'd tracked me to earth.

"Lilo..." I breathed, jumping from my bed. "I need to get to Jumba... might be in danger..."

Her eyes widened. "S-Stitch...?

"Stay here!" I yelled to her, opening the window and leaping outside. I had to get to my father and warn him.

"Jumba!" I screamed, bolting down the side of the dome and up the stairs. "JUMBA!"

I charged into the ship screaming his name. Jumba wasn't in his lab. My heart started to race and I jumped a foot in the air when a loud crash came from down in the repair bay.

 _Crap._

Was I too late? I didn't even want to think about the outcome if I was...

Heart pounding wildly, I charged for the back of the ship, screaming my fathers name.


	34. A Founding Friendship

"Pa!" I roared as I skidded to a halt and tore into the repair bay, claws unsheathed. I had no idea what to expect.

"626..." I heard a groan. My blood turned to ice.

"J-Jumba?"

"Over here..." he grunted. I walked over slowly, preparing for the worst. Only the worst was not what I'd been expecting at all.

Jumba was lying underneath the cruiser, which had apparently collapsed on top of him. Eye's wide, I darted over and pulled it off him, putting it aside before running to his side. "Watugi?!"

"Did not check support properly. Was starting work on s-ship..." he grunted. "Collapsed as I got underneath."

"You ok?" I asked in concern.

"Am fine, 626. Will be sore for little while, but have been through worse," he rubbed his head. "Though... what about you? Why you come screaming for me? Is something wrong?"

My heart was racing. I had to sit down for a moment or so to calm myself down. He sat beside me, putting a hand on my back. "626?"

"Jumba..." I looked up at him. "Think... might be in danger."

"Chops?" he asked, and I shook my head. "Ih, buso naga just him. You... your old gang."

He frowned. "Me? Why would-"

"Cut youga off, ih? Angry with you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well, yes. From what am remembering."

"So what if, working with 621? Team up?"

He gave me an odd look before he looked perplexed. His eyes widened slightly. "Do you think...?"

I nodded. "Chopsuey, he no attack out of nowhere. Had to be planned."

"You're right 626. Was no way he could have tracked you down like that alone. Had to be having some sort of assistance."

"Aga ba?" I asked.

"Because I did not create him to be half as smart as you are."

I wanted to laugh, but wasn't in the mood. Jumba was being serious. He took my paws into his hands.

"If this is case, 626, then we must be prepared. I am starting to wonder if oil spill was intentional."

"Ichabiraba?"

He nodded. "Yes. Storms do not cause damage to underwater pipes unless there is blunt force directly applied over periods of time. Water would lessen impact. But for such damage to occur would have to over span of years, not just from one storm. I doubt debris would have done such thing. Could have been tactic to get attention of island folk, including you 626, to track where you were being. Is sort of idea that Chops would not be thinking of, but 6-26B's would."

"So... you think, was them? They damage pipe?"

"Very likely. Just as was likely a cover up by media by bribing from 6-26B's. Plan to get you to beach, out in open, considering would have likely known there was higher percentage chance you would. I need to investigate further."

He stood up and grunted, rubbing his side.

"Papa?" I asked in concern.

"I'm fine, 626. Got many things to do."

He went past me and back out to the lab. I looked at the cruiser for a moment or so before following him.

* * *

We spent most of the day inside. Some of Cobra's agents had already been deployed around our home as Jumba hadn't wanted to take any chances. I sat with my head in my arms at the window, looking outside at them. I felt a hand on my back and turned to see Nani.

"Hey..." she said gently. I sighed and looked away from her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Naga bo chifa..."

"You really scared us today..."

I looked at her sadly and she looked saddened in response.

"Look Stitch... about before..."

"Naga, naga..." I turned to her, waving a paw. "You have right to be mad."

She stared at me. I continued.

"Isa lot, we have kept from family. Jumba... meega..." I sighed. "Now, in danger. Because of us."

Nani just stared at me. "I cannot deny that I am scared Stitch. Of what is happening. But... as you know, I'm also scared of you."

I looked at her, folding my ears back.

"But that doesn't mean I that I don't love you any less," she continued. "You've done a lot for our family. For my sister. And now that Pudge is gone, she's going to need you more than ever."

I gave a nod. "I know I scare you," I looked away. "I'm soka Naanee."

"It's not your fault Stitch. We both know that."

She took my paws into her hands, once again feeling the stubs of my claws as she had before. I gazed at her as she did this.

"You really don't want to hurt us, do you Stitch."

I shook my head. "Never."

"If that other experiment finds you and tries to attack you... what will you do?" she asked hesitantly.

I made direct eye contact with her. She had often said to me in the past that she couldn't tell what I was looking at, but now she knew I was looking directly at her.

"Attack back. I no hold back if he try to hurt Lilo. Or ohana."

Nani stared at me. "Would... you kill him?"

I looked away for a moment before looking back at her. "Ih... but only if situation calls for it."

"I just guess I never imagined you as the sort that would ever kill."

I avoided eye contact with her. "Have... killed before."

She went quiet at that, looking a little uncomfortable. It took her a few moments to speak.

"Jumba mentioned before he ripped your arm in half...? Is this true?" she asked me gently. I nodded.

"Where?"

I looked away for a moment before flexing my right arm out to her, running my left paw along it to push back the fur along it and unveil the massive scar. Her eyes went wide as she gently took my arm into her hands and inspected it.

"My goodness... you must have been in so much pain..."

"Don't remember much. Was baby."

"He hated you that much?"

I nodded. "Lot of people... hate me. Lot of aliens."

"But... why?"

I put my head onto my arms against he window again. "Because of what I am. Wanted me dead."

Nani stroked my ears. "Did you... really kill?"

I put my head into my arms. "Never wanted to. Please believe me."

"I do..."

I looked at her and Nani reached over and picked up a tear. "Why did you?"

"Make Jumba happy. He wanted me to. He... create me t-to. To be kaphong."

Nani gazed at me for a few moments before looking away. "So, this was your dark past?"

"Only part."

"There's more?"

I nodded, sniffling. "There's more. Cannot tell. I'm soka."

She sat down cross-legged beside me. "Why not?"

I really couldn't tell her. They could never know the extent of damage Jumba and I had done in the past. I was about to answer her when Jumba stepped into the room, looking around until he spotted me.

"626, you were being right."

"Agata iki?"

He nodded. "621 is in cahoots with old gang. All of them escape jail. Sourced article."

"Gang...?" Nani asked slowly at that, sounding shocked. Jumba sighed and looked away, looking irritated.

"Larger gir-"

"JUMBA. Don't you even...!" Nani stood up. "No. More. Secrets!"

I stood up and went between them, putting my arms out, "Agabba!" I shrieked. "AGABBA!"

They stared at me. I pulled at my ears.

"No fighting! No more!"

Nani closed her eyes and sat down on the couch. She put her head into her hands for a moment, before looking at my father. He stared back at her with crossed arms.

"Well then?"

Jumba sighed. "Look larger girl. Younger days, Jumba was very bad. Was part of gang. Did bad things yes, but only to those that truly deserved it."

Nani stared at him. "Do you mean you..."

"Yes," he said angrily. "But if you are going to use this as barrier against me, or hold against, I will be taking 626 and leaving. Right now. Have dealt with past for years and years and has been real struggle to move on."

Nani stared at him. "I never said I wanted you to leave..." she said quietly. "I just said no more secrets."

Jumba stared back at her. "Right now, safety of family is most important. Both 626 and I are being targeted. We need to take precautions."

"Then take them!" Nani responded. "Do what you need to do! But once this is dealt with, we need to have a serious talk, alright?"

Jumba looked away for a moment or so before looking at me. Lilo entered the room at that moment and stopped instantly at seeing how we were.

"Is... everything okay?" she asked slowly.

Everybody was quiet. Lilo walked over to me and gripped my paw. I went to nuzzle against her on reflex but remembered that Nani was watching me at the last moment and stopped.

"So what now then?"

"You will be sleeping in lab tonight. If 621 is targeting 626, first thing he will be doing is targeting what 626 cherishes most. I have plan."

I saw them both look at Lilo. "He's gonna try and hurt me?" she asked quietly, looking terrified.

"Will never allow happen," I growled furiously. "Jakata queesta!"

Lilo squeezed my paw.

"Chuppy cheepa 621!" I snarled and Jumba calmed me down, kneeling beside me. We stared at each other.

"Let's remain calm about this. 621 is smart, but we are smarter."

"What do you plan on doing?" Nani asked.

Jumba turned to face her before explaining what he had in mind. Lilo sat down beside me, never letting go of my paw.

* * *

That night we did end up sleeping in the ship. Cobra's team remained outside and Jumba also remained up to keep watch. Pleakley, David and Nani slept out in the lab beside him on make-shift couches, but he allowed me to stay in his bedroom as I was his son, so Lilo joined me.

Like me, she was curious as to what he kept in there and I had to stop her from being nosy. It was the first time she'd ever been in there. She did stare at that picture of me he had in there though. The one of me as a baby.

She ran her hand down my back as I lay on my stomach on the bed.

"I just don't get why he hates you so much..." she said to me quietly. "You did nothing to him, right?"

I nodded. I knew she was referring to 621. "Ih."

"So... why?"

I turned my head and faced her. "Because he know Stitch better. Hate me for that."

"He wants to be better?"

"Has always wanted to," I told her. "Ever since Stitch born. Pita nogobate taska."

"But why though? What would he gain from being better than you?"

"Nothing. He think, if he better, Jumba like him more. Prefer him over me. But will naga happen. Drove himself insane thinking this."

Lilo looked saddened. "It... kind of reminds me of Mertle I guess."

"How so?" I asked, sitting up slightly.

"Because if I do good at something, she was always mad at me over it. Like when we won. Remember how angry she was that night?"

I nodded. "She jealous, Lilo. Of you."

"But why? She has rich parents. A nice house. Why should she be jealous of me Stitch?"

"Because you are happy."

Lilo stared at me at that. I pushed myself around to face her.

"Mertle... she have everything money can buy. Dollies. Toys. Big nice house, ih? But one thing she no have, is happiness Lilo has. She miserable. Money no buy happiness."

Lilo stared at me. "What... what do you mean?"

"Lilo, you no have much stuff. Our family, poor. But you find happiness, without nice things. Without parents. You have me."

Lilo stared at me. I continued.

"You happy. Because you no need to be like Mertle to be happy."

She continued to stare for a few moments before she nodded. "She's jealous of me because I'm not... unhappy?"

I nodded. "Envy you and what you have, because she naga have it. Make sense?"

"I guess..."

I gripped her hands in my paws. "I see her Lilo, way she look at us. She jealous. Very jealous. Of how close we are. Mertle naga iga pituga, isa just mad cuz we have what she no have. Was very mean 'cuz of it. But she better now. I think."

Lilo stared at me.

"Her brat friends, no want be achi-babas anymore. She see us and how close we are? She want that. A close friend."

She nodded slowly. "But... with the things she's done, how could anybody want to be friends with somebody like that?"

I shrugged. "Because bossy. Make people be friends. Lilo genuine, no need to boss."

She smiled. "If one thing, I'm glad I'm not like her Stitch."

"Ih, Stitch glad too. But people change. You change me Lilo. Maybe she change too, okeytaka?"

"I don't know Stitch. But... if you think she might, then I guess I'll wait and see for myself, okay?"

"Ih."

Lilo smiled and cuddled me before stroking my back again.

"Leelo?" I asked.

"Yes Stitch?"

I faced her from my position. "Do... Stitch ever annoy you?"

She looked alarmed to hear that. She stared at me for a good few moments before responding. "Of course not! What makes you think that?"

"Way he speaks. Isa terrible english. But I cannot speak like you. I try, really hard to. Just cannot."

"Stitch, why would that annoy me?" Lilo asked me, looking upset. "I know english wasn't your first language. Tantalog was, wasn't it?"

"Ih," I told her. " Buso... in future. If want be with me... and I talk like this..." I trailed off, feeling dumb.

"I don't _care_ about that!" she said abruptly, taking my head into her hands and making me sit up and look at her. "I care about _you._ "

I put my forehead to hers. "I care about you too. Do anything for you. But future for us, hard."

"How?" she asked.

"Lucha at meega. I alien. I can take care of you. But... I cannot work. How we live?"

"You're working for Mr Kuakini aren't you?" she said to me in response to that. "What about him?"

"I got lucky there, Lilo. He understanding. Other humans not. Stitch isa judged. Like dog."

"Then I'll work. I'll do whatever it takes. Just as long as I'm with you... that's... that's all that matters to me."

Lilo and I gazed at each other and held hands. The door opened and Jumba walked into us. He stared at us close together for a moment or so before heading over to his desk and searching for something in the drawers.

"Pa?" I asked.

"No activity 626. Will update if is. Is late and well past your bedtime, you two should get some rest."

I nodded. He stared at me again before walking over and scruffing me on the head. Lilo smiled.

"Night."

"Night Uncle Jumba..." Lilo called after him as the door closed. She laughed as I tried to fix my fur, reaching over and using her fingers to pull it down across my face. "There, much better."

"Lilo like?" I grinned at her, though I already knew the answer.

She nodded, going slightly red.

I smirked at her, lying down. She lay down beside me and cuddled me as I pulled up the blanket.

She smiled, before her expression mellowed. She sighed.

"Lilo?"

"I'm just worried Stitch. About everything. About you."

I nodded. "Me too."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

I sighed. "Lots of things. I think... I think bad things, going to happen. Soon. It scares Stitch."

"It scares me too..." she responded, pushing her head against mine. "It really does, Stitch."

"I know..." I said over her shoulder. "I will protect you Lilo. Safe with me."

"Me too Stitch. I don't care who that other mean experiment guy is, he has no right to hurt you."

I rubbed her back gently. "He isa my problem. I need you to stay back. Out of danger."

"But..."

"Naga buso!" I said. "You too precious to meega, Lilo! Never let you get hurt, ever. And if he isa so much as laying finger on you, I kill him!"

Lilo pushed back from me at that. "K-kill?"

I nodded. She looked scared.

"R-really?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "He will try hurt you to get to me. He rip my arm in half."

Lilo shuddered beneath me. "Did it hurt?" she asked sadly. "I can't imagine..."

"No remember. Was baby. Big scar now."

"Where?"

I pulled back from her and showed her the scar, parting my fur. She instantly clutched onto me tightly.

"Youga see? Cannot let him near you. Hurt you."

"I understand Stitch. It's just scary to think of you hurting somebody."

"Naga boodoo, buso if means protecting you, I will. "

"Okay..." she responded, lying back down again. She kissed me on the head and I pushed my nose against hers.

"Goodnight Stitch..." she murmured.

"Gee tu jay..." I responded softly, watching her as she drifted off.

I knew it would probably take me a while to drift off, with everything that had happened today continuing to play on my mind. I just wanted things to go back to normal. I didn't want Nani finding out the truth about us, but I also wondered how long we were going to be able to hide the past for. With things going the way they were, it was likely she was going to learn the truth soon. About me and my Metamorphosis programming. About the real monster I was.

I was angry. Angry that Chopsuey and Jumba's ex-gang had to cause problems now of all times. I just wanted to catch a break for once. When I was finally happy, there was _somebody_ around to ruin it for me. I guess this was how Lilo had felt with Mertle always making her miserable.

I rubbed at my head, feeling an onset pounding sensation. Pulling up the covers over us a little tighter, I tried to drift to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to a loud noise. I sat up quickly, perking my ears up in alarm. Lilo woke up drowsily and looked at me "Stitch?"

"Shh..."

She listened, watching me in interest as I twitched my ears. Another noise and I flung off the blankets, my extra arms ripping through my pyjamas I had on as my alien features emerged.

"Stitch...?" Lilo cried out in alarm behind me.

"Stay here!" I told her, rushing out of the bedroom. Nani, David, Jumba and Pleakley all looked at me in alarm as I rushed in.

Jumba made a 'shh' signal to me, pointing to the monitor. The feed was from the B.U.G. On the screen was the outside of the ship. He pointed to something far off in the distance to the right. I walked over and peered at it, slightly making out three alien looking figures on the blurred screen. From what I could tell they were monitoring. Cobra's agents had already caught sight of them. The noise I'd heard had been one of them firing a gun in warning. On the feed they formed a barricade, and the figures disappeared.

I growled deeply. "Isa..."

"Has to be them..." Jumba muttered. "Think they may have been planting listening devices. Look."

He typed into the super-computer and the screen changed to show an infrared layout of the area around our home. It illuminated three strange unidentified objects in Tantalog, pinpointing them to three different locations around our home.

"Nala queesta!" I sneered. "I'll destroy them!"

"Wait 626!"

I paused. They all looked at me, Lilo also emerging from behind the corridor and peering out at me.

Jumba pulled the tattered pyjamas off me before showing me a red suit. My eye's widened.

"Thought you might be recognising this," he smiled. "Is equipped for your protection and also has four class two blasters. I want you to keep this on when out. No buts."

I wasn't going to object. He slipped the suit onto me and the others stared.

"Be careful 626."

"Ih..."

I peered at my family as I slipped out, twitching my ears and scouting the area. I sniffed the air and picked up on a few unusual scents. Trailing them, I was able to locate the first object. It was perched on the top of a tree across the river from our home and I climbed up to inspect it. On the outside it looked like a listening device, but I could hear slight movement of internal mechanisms before a few small beeps went off, telling me the device had a sensor.

It was an explosive.

"Choota!"

I just barely dived away from the tree before a few seconds later the device blew up, making the area shake. The agents rushed over to see what had happened and if I was okay.

"626!" came Jumba's voice through what must have been a small microphone in the suit. "Are you being okay?"

I panted slightly as a female agent helped me up onto my feet. "I'm fine. They planted explosives."

"Explosives?!" I heard Nani cry in the background and Jumba cut her off. "Am not sure how they were being doing so, since was monitoring all night, but get rid of them 626! Make sure none are in house!"

I grit my teeth.

What absolute alien scum. Now I knew what I was up against with Chopsuey. They damn well wanted to hurt us.

I darted from there and located the other two. One of them was underneath our _tree-house_ of all places. I snarled, hurling the explosive as hard as I could up into the air. It exploded safely, although I felt terrible when I noticed feathers drift down. I disposed of the other one in the same manner.

After that, I was on edge, constantly monitoring around me.

I knew the explosives could have been a diversion tactic. They were only basic devices, barely military grade and could often be home-made with the right tools on Kweltikwan from what I remembered. Chopsuey could even be in our home right now, scouting around. I switched on my x-ray vision and looked inside our home. It was vacant, thankfully. Maybe this was just a scare tactic.

Now either way, Lilo and my ohana were in danger. With me around or without me around. This blasted monster of Jumba's was willing to kill a child. A child that meant the world to me and that had prevented me from being the very thing _he_ was. He wanted to ruin my life. I wasn't going to allow it.

My anger surged. The agents had followed me but upon noticing me, they backed off slightly.

My eyes lit up green again.

 **"Remember what was** _ **accomplished.**_ **"**

That voice again. I growled.

"Who are you..."

 **"VICTORY!"**

Laughter. Then silence.

"626?"

I rubbed my eyes and the green went away. The back of my neck hurt again and I rubbed it, but thankfully nowhere near as bad as before. One of the agents was addressing me. I looked at him blankly.

"You alright?"

I nodded. I knew I wasn't, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with this just now. They followed me as I headed back to the ship. Once the door open, Lilo lunged into my arms.

"Stitch... I-I-"

"I'm taking Lilo to stay at David's parents," Nani said upon my arrival. "Until this is sorted."

"Gaba?!" I asked. Jumba rushed over. "You cannot do that larger girl!"

"Why not Jumba?!"

"Because then you will be unprotected! You are seeing explosive on tree-house! 621 is not messing around here!"

"Then what else are we supposed to do? Stay here and live in constant fear because something YOU created and buried in the past is out to get Stitch?"

"Was not buried, wa-"

"Dr Jookiba is right, Nani," the female agent said. Nani stared at her and she pulled down her sunglasses. "We've been deployed here and we cannot change position without a warrant. If you leave, you will be unprotected."

Lilo gripped onto me tightly.

"I know this is tough for you and your family, but you are safe here."

Nani looked very angry. She turned and stormed back into the ship. I pushed Lilo off gently and ran after her. She'd gone down to the engine room. It was dark in there, but I knew where she was. As soon as I switched on my infrared vision she jumped in fright. It lit up the room dull red.

"I can't keep things from you. I can't even hide from you. I can't do anything right..." I heard her mutter.

"What do you mean?" I asked, walking over to her. She looked creeped out but didn't move.

"All I want is to just have my wedding, have my baby and be happy. Not be stressed out about things. But I have not only this to deal with, my job is at risk too. David has no job. We have more important things to worry about right now, and with all of this it's just too much to deal with!"

I looked down.

"That's creepy Stitch..."

I had no idea what to say to that. She kicked at some machinery, letting out a loud 'OW' before banging her fist against it and slumping down with her back against it to the floor. I knew she didn't mean it and was just frustrated.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly, going to her side. She jerked away. "I'm fine. For now."

I sighed. "Stitch... don't like this either, Naanee."

No answer.

"I'm so soka..."

I heard her sigh. I had turned to leave her alone, when she spoke up.

"Promise me you'll keep us safe."

I walked over to her and looked into her face, making her shield her eyes slightly, but she stared back at me. "Chi-chabada."

She nodded. I hesitated, before hugging her. I felt her rubbing my back gently.

"I... don't mean to snap at you Stitch. I'm very scared right now. Scared for the family. Scared for my sister."

"I know. I'll protect. No worry."

"Good boy."

I stared at her at that. She put her hand on my face.

The light turned on and I covered my eyes instantly. Jumba, David and Lilo peered at us from the entrance to the engine room.

"Out. Out of there, is not place to be right now," Jumba said irritably. "Larger girl, you are not to be leaving."

Nani sighed. She stood up. "I know. I'll just deal with this as it comes."

"We all will. 626 is best protection right now. I designed him for combat."

Lilo came over to me and gripped my paw. "I have class soon..." she said to me quietly. "Should I tell kumu that I can't go?"

I looked at Jumba at that. He looked back at me. "You can be attending class. Bubbles-man will accompany you. I need to remain and monitor."

"How are we going to explain it to the others?" Lilo asked.

"Bubbles-man will. You just go about daily business as normal. You and 626."

Lilo sighed. "We... will be okay, right?"

Jumba sighed. "626 is one under attack right now, but I assure you Lilo, he is best protection you could possibly have on all of planet."

Lilo looked into my eyes. I pushed my nose to hers.

"But... if he has to wear that suit, then how is he going to hide the fact he's an alien? Only kumu and Mertle know."

"Has retractable sleeves," Jumba told her.

"Oh. Well... let's get ready then Stitch."

Nani followed us as we headed back up to the house, agents alongside of us. I went ahead, sniffing the ground and listening. We were fine.

For the time being, that was.

* * *

The amount of stares we got going to the Kaiaulu halau was uncanny. Cobra followed us in his black beetle. As Nani parked and we climbed out of the car, I could see the girls inside looking out the window at us as Cobra stood by us. Lilo felt like a superstar. She was grinning her head off and it was probably the most interesting thing to happen to her this year.

Another agent had come along with Cobra. He would accompany Nani back. This all felt very strange, but I wished it wasn't happening considering the circumstances.

I watched them as they conversed briefly. Nani bent down beside us, kissing me on the nose and ruffling Lilo's hair before kissing her on the cheek.

"Be careful you two. Stay indoors. Stitch... please... keep an eye on her and be careful as well."

"I will," I told the older Pelekai sister. "Love you."

She stared at me at that before taking my paw and squeezing it, but she smiled. "You too."

Lilo waved as Nani left, before gripping my paw. We headed inside while Cobra remained on guard outside.

"Oh... um, hello Lilo, Stitch," Moses greeted us. "Take a seat with the other keiki, we will begin shortly."

Aleka, Yuki and Elena started whispering to each other as Lilo and I approached them. Mertle was sitting by herself. She looked at me as I sat down with Lilo. All of them did.

"Uh... what is he wearing?" Aleka asked, giving me a weird look.

"Oh... just something." Lilo said casually.

"He should take it off, it looks silly."

"But according to you, Stitch always looks silly. So would it make a difference?"

Aleka shut her mouth. I stared at Lilo in disbelief. She looked very confident and I could tell she was; this was the first time I'd ever heard her speak back.

She simply smiled at me. I smiled back. Mertle looked intrigued but still kept her distance.

The other three girls began whispering about us again, but Lilo paid no mind, more interested in staring at what Cobra was doing outside.

Moses returned shortly after that and started the lesson. I sat with my ears perked the entire time, keeping tabs on what was going on outside. Lilo must have found this very interesting because she kept staring at them and Moses had to call her to get her attention.

"There will be no outside activity today on account of Lilo and Stitch needing to remain indoors, however I want you all to continue the same activity we did before, where each of you split into partners and practice a certain movement. This time, I will be pairing you differently."

Lilo looked at me and I looked at her.

"Lilo, you will be with Aleka. Mertle, you will be with Stitch, and Yuki you will be with Elena."

I looked at Mertle at that. She looked back at me but didn't look annoyed about it. Lilo just sighed. I gripped her hand in reassurance.

Moses demonstrated a new movement before we split up, as before. Lilo and Aleka disappeared behind the stage. I was a bit worried seeing that, since Lilo was out of my sight, but I kept a listen out for her. Mertle and I walked over to the side of the hall, near the entrance. The other girls went into the kitchen.

Mertle stared at me. "So... what is that for exactly?"

She gestured to my suit.

"For protection."

"Against what?"

"Cannot talk about it. Let's just practice, ih?"

"Okay," she agreed. "It looks cool."

I smiled.

Working with Mertle was so much more easier than working with Aleka. She even laughed with me a few times when both of us kept tripping by accident. Mertle certainly had changed a lot since the car incident. I still didn't trust her, after everything she'd done, but she was far more tolerable than she used to be.

"So um... how is that bleach damage? Is it better?" I heard her ask as we looped arms and performed a movement for the hula. Unlike Aleka, she didn't mind going near me.

"Isa better. Is still there though. I just hide it."

"Are you... you know... mad? About it?"

I looked at her and shook my head. "Naga. You say sorry."

She nodded.

We were quiet for a while as we practiced. Lilo was okay, I could hear her. Aleka was doing her usual complaining. I could hear her slagging me, but Lilo was quick to shut her down.

"Stitch?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think... Lilo would ever forgive me?"

I paused at that. "Maybe. Would take very long time. Hurt for years and bully. Isa not something she forget," I responded, before I tilted my head in curiosity. "Why?"

"Because... well... you did. After I threw that bleach at you."

I paused. "I think... people change. I think, you can too. Mertle, seem different now."

She stared back at me. I shrugged and she sighed.

"I really did think it was water."

"I know. But, I protect Lilo. That main thing."

"Why did you save me from that car? After everything I put you through, you could have just let me get hit."

I lowered my ears at that. "As nasty as Mertle was, Stitch would not want to see hit by car."

"Oh..."

I nodded. We continued to practice.

"Is Lilo still upset over that fish?"

"She bit better. Other thing to worry about right now."

Mertle nodded as Moses re-grouped us. As we sat back down, Mertle sat beside me this time. Lilo looked at this before looking at me with a questionable look on her face. I just smiled.

I was gazing outside as Elena and Yuki were called up to perform their movement first when I saw Cobra move from his position hurriedly. Startled by that, I leapt up and raced to the window to look out. He was talking to another agent. The girls watched me, as did Moses, but they kept quiet.

Cobra looked at me and gestured for me to go. I was worried now.

I sat back down and Elena and Yuki continued. Mertle and I were called up next.

Aleka, Elena and Yuki whispered to each other as we danced. I could hear what they were saying, but Mertle just scowled at them.

"Ignore them," I whispered to her when we did the movement with the arm loop. She looked at me briefly, but didn't answer me. We finished our performance and Lilo clapped. I sat back down beside her and Mertle just glared at the other girls as she sat beside me once again.

Lilo and Aleka did their dance. Like me, Aleka tried to trip Lilo. When I saw that, I jumped up, growling loudly. Moses had been about to speak but I think he caught on pretty much instantly as to why I'd done that. Aleka freaked out. She stopped instantly and Lilo just smiled at me.

She could trip me all she wanted, I didn't care. But she _wasn't_ going to hurt my best friend like that. The nerve of her.

When they finished, I clapped for Lilo. But to my surprise, I heard another set of claps.

Mertle was clapping too.

Lilo was just as surprised as I was. She looked at Mertle in amazement. Mertle just looked at me and gave a small smile, continuing to clap.

This did not go unnoticed by Aleka, of course. She gave a grimace at Mertle before the three of them whispered to each other again.

Moses spoke to us after the dances were complete. I looked back at the window again. Cobra was back in the position he was in before.

Lilo gripped my paw and I looked at her. She rested her head against my shoulder.

"Well done keiki. Aleka, I will be having a brief word with you after class, so please stay back. I did see what you tried to do on the stage before."

Aleka's mouth dropped open. I heard Mertle snort slightly.

"Aside from that, next class will we learn one more movement before we move on to our next topic. For the remainder of the lesson, I want you to work in groups to answer these ten questions. You can pick who you work with this time."

Moses handed us some sheets. Lilo and I stood up to go to our usual spot. Aleka, Yuki and Elena huddled together, turning their backs to Mertle entirely. She looked sad.

Lilo and I looked at each other. She looked a little reluctant, but then smiled at me.

I waved to Mertle. She looked astounded and I saw her blink a few times. When she didn't move, I went to gesture, but Lilo called out for me.

"You can be with us, Mertle."

Mertle stared for a moment, but then she smiled. She made her way over to us and sat down.

"You... want me to work with you?"

"Would you rather work with them?" I asked, and she turned to face the girls for a moment, before looking at me.

"Nope."

And so that was how we spent the remainder of the lesson. Mertle and Lilo took turns writing and I helped them answer a few of the tougher questions as they were questions about navigating the island and involved calculating miles and distances.

By the end of it all, Lilo and Mertle were slightly smiling at each other. I stood up and walked up the front to hand Moses our sheets.

"It's good to see you getting along," he said to me quietly. I looked back to see Mertle and Lilo talking to each other. I smiled and nodded.

"Mertle much better than before."

"I wonder why that is?" he asked. I wasn't in the mood to talk about it, so I just shrugged.

"She change. People change."

Moses smiled. "Maybe, Aleka will too one day."

I nodded, looking across to her. When she saw me, she sneered. I just looked at her deadpan before heading back over to Lilo and Mertle.

We sat for a few moments, before Moses addressed us again and dismissed the class.

"I'll mark your sheets tonight and hand them back on Wednesday. Have a good evening keiki."

The other girls started to leave. As Lilo collected her duffel bag, I went out to Cobra. He looked down at me. I could see the girls parents staring at us as they came to collect to the other girls, bar for Aleka's mother, who I could see being gestured to by Moses for a brief talk.

"Nothing happened Stitch. That was just my agent alerting me of something unrelated."

I nodded.

"You best get back to Jumba now."

"Ih."

Mertle and Lilo approached us from behind. Lilo came up to us and Mertle kept back slightly, looking awkward.

"Uh... who is that man?" she asked me as I stood beside her and Cobra addressed Lilo.

"Friend."

"Why is he here?" she whispered.

"No reason," I said airily. I could see Mrs Edmonds pull up. She stared at Cobra in alarm before waving to me.

"Bye Mertle."

She hesitated for a moment or so, but then answered me. "Um... bye."

I watched her as she left and her mother pulled away before standing beside Lilo as we waited with Cobra. Eventually he stopped talking (he'd been on the phone) and turned to us. "Looks like I will be escorting you home today."

"Okay cool!" Lilo piped up. She looked excited.

Cobra opened up the door and she climbed into the back-seat. I sat in the front beside him. I gazed out of the window as he drove away from the school, wondering what Moses had said to Aleka's mother. I would have personally told her how much her daughter was a brat.

"Stitch. How are you feeling about this?" Cobra asked, distracting me from my thoughts. I looked at him.

"Scared. Scared for Lilo."

I saw Lilo's face fall in the passenger mirror.

He nodded. "I see. Jumba is correct, however. You are currently the best protection for the family. You are stronger than 621."

I nodded quietly.

"We've been monitoring the area around your home, but today has been relatively quiet. Jumba is predicting a night attack and has been preparing a set up."

A night attack? I didn't like the sound of that.

"Stitch...?" Lilo asked quietly from the back-seat. "Mr Bubbles?"

"You just focus on staying safe and keeping Lilo safe. Let us do our job."

"Okay..."

To my surprise he pet me on the head. It felt very awkward.

Shortly after, Cobra arrived at our home. We climbed out of the car and I took Lilo's hand as he ushered us out quickly. We arrived inside to an empty living room. Lilo continued to grip my hand tightly as we searched about for our family. I perked my ears and heard movement up in the dome.

I could tell it was Jumba.

Hoisting Lilo onto my back, I proceeded up the stairwell. It was going to be a long night.


	35. The Second Attack

**A/n:** It's been a while since I've updated.

I've been very busy with conventions over the past year and actually came to a bit of a halt on this story (a writers block of sorts, if you will.) Thank you for the kind reviews **Littleladybaker, Guest** and even your PM **TheNaturalLlama3 -** I only saw it recently but it made me happy to hear you are a fan. Rest assured I will see this story through to the end.

My grammar isn't the best sometimes and I make mistakes and I tend to miss them. Please correct me if you find any.

I hope you enjoy the rest to come.

* * *

The evening drew in. We opted to remain in our home this time as opposed to the ship, though if one of us was to leave the room, I was to accompany them. In a way it felt like we were prisoners in our own home and it was kind of creepy.

Lilo thought the extra security with Cobra and his team was cool, but she was incredibly anxious. Nani was as well. I could tell she wasn't too happy with Jumba from the way she kept glancing at him. She'd found out a bit about our pasts and I could tell she was wary of us to an extent, but she'd never admit it. The times she looked at me I pretended to be looking elsewhere. Two of Cobra's agents were in there with us, but they were just doing their jobs and monitoring, not interfering with our family.

Lilo was running her finger around the base of my spines through my spacesuit. I kept telling her to stop but she wouldn't and insisted she would be very careful. Though she was avoiding the appendages I still feared her nicking one of them; just one tiny cut was enough to make a human blow up. Eventually I retracted them as my anxiety about her pricking herself overwhelmed me. She let out a small groan of protest but just stroked my back, reaching into the opening for the spines and rubbing her hand up and down through my fur, making me purr.

David was settled next to Nani on the couch, watching as Lilo did this. He seemed deep in thought. Jumba was by the window and had his laptop in front of him, monitoring. Pleakley was reading another magazine.

"626?"

I looked up. Everybody else did as well.

"Are you sure you didn't find anything out of place in home?"

"Ih, shooga."

"Positive...?"

"Ih!"

When we got back from hula class, Jumba had asked me to search the home for anything that Chopsuey or the 6-26B's might have planted, but I hadn't found anything out of place. This was the third time Jumba had asked me the same question, but I was more than confident my senses hadn't failed me. He was just worried.

Pleakley's communicator buzzed suddenly, making Nani jump. He stood up and answered it, going to leave the room. I rubbed Lilo's hand before jumping up and following him, feeling worried with him being alone in there. He went into his and Jumba's bedroom upstairs and I sat down on the chair in there as he talked to his mother about what was happening. His mother said hi to me at one point and I waved awkwardly through the camera to her. She asked me how Jumba was and then started going on about Pleakley finding a wife, but I was barely listening, more intent on looking at the window and wondering if I'd see anything suddenly appear there.

"Son I'm going to say it! He _does_ look like his father there doesn't he!"

Pleakley just turned to stare at me.

"What about you Stitch?" she continued. "Any possible love interests?"

That in turn made me stare. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... gaba?"

"No? How about Jumba then, did he ever meet anybody else after that horrible woman?"

I glared furiously at Pleakley at that and he looked at me sheepishly. I would have rolled my eyes had I been able to do so, but I was relieved when he interrupted his mothers awkward questions and forcefully changed the subject. Geeze she was nosy!

I walked over to the window and looked out, but I didn't see anything out of place. I didn't hear anything either despite perking my ears.

The silence was far more concerning than peaceful. I lay on Jumba's bunk as Pleakley droned on to his mother and she droned on to him. It was extremely boring but I couldn't leave Pleakley unprotected.

A small knock on the door made me perk up and Nani poked her head in. We looked at each other.

"Stitch? Can I speak with you?"

I figured Pleakley was finishing up on the phone, considering I could hear him trying to say goodbye. Though I watched him as he headed back downstairs to the others. Nani entered the bedroom and shut the door.

"Gaba eiek?" I asked, still paranoid about the window and looking outside. That increased tenfold when I thought I saw a glint of something against the darkness.

"I'm going to be honest with you. Something has been bothering me for a while now."

"What?" I asked, still not tearing my gaze away but she sighed and actually put her hands to my face, turning my head to face her. On instinct I growled slightly at this and she backed off.

She threw her hands up into the air, startling me. It wasn't a reaction I'd been expecting.

"This. THIS is what has been bothering me!"

I froze and my ears drooped. For a moment I forgot about the window, Nani's anger distracting me.

"G-gaba?"

"YOU!"

"Meega?!" I asked in shock. "What did I do?"

"You're different. Different about a lot of things lately. And I don't know why."

"How Stitch different?" I asked her.

"I don't know how exactly, but something is different. Ever since that day you tore down the trees in regards to my wedding. You always seem so angry now, over little things."

I frowned. "Because I growl?"

"That yes, but for example when we went to pick up your suit. Your reactions to that woman."

"Rumba!" I said to that. "Geeba choba cha! Step broken – dangerous!"

She just stared at me, so I tried again.

"Give me break! Naanee nearly hurt by step, lazy woman – no do anything."

"I know that Stitch, but in the past you would never have acted that way around her. Even if she was in the wrong. It's the level of your anger now that worries me. I simply asked you about what Jumba had asked you when I got back from the mall with Lilo and you just... snapped."

"..."

"Why, Stitch?"

"Because you very probing. I tell you naga want talk about."

She sighed. "Look – you know I respect your privacy. But this is serious. Something is trying to attack us and potentially hurt Lilo. And if you and Jumba are keeping something big from us then maybe it's time the two of you are actually honest with us."

I couldn't look at her.

"Whatever is... happening to you Stitch, it's affecting everybody. You know I only wanted to protect you at the wedding, but you took it so strongly. David was terrified."

"..."

"Well?" Nani sat down on the bed next to me.

"How you feel to be told no able to talk to family? 'Cuz different?"

"I understand that, but you need to see it from my end. This is my wedding Stitch."

I stared at her.

"It's about David and I. It's our special day. My family are aware and excited to meet you and Jumba and Pleakley – but I honestly had no idea how they might have reacted to you and that scared me a lot. People are unpredictable. That includes my family. We don't know them as well as you might think."

I sighed.

"You're not the same Stitch I know anymore."

That hurt. We stared at each other for a good while at that. There was a mixed expression on her features.

I reeled for a moment and I opened my mouth to retort to that in my own defence, but I looked away and thought about what she said. In a way she was right. I didn't even know who I was any more with all this weird stuff happening to me. Even Jumba had said my mental state had been effected. Heck, I'd even been willing to threaten them with suicide at one point even though I would never have actually done that. In my defence I hadn't wanted to hurt them – but I knew what sort of pain that must have caused Lilo. To see me act like that. I'd already been irrational enough as it was taking the ship and trying to leave the planet before for scratching her and that must have made me seem even worse.

I'd even lashed out about those tourists. Again, in my defence they were nasty to me – but I'd taken it more personally than I would have in the past. Normally I let insults slide. It was just now I guess I felt more vulnerable with this weird thing mocking and laughing at me, because it was something I couldn't control. When I wasn't in control, that scared me the most because even I had no idea what I was truly capable of.

But how could Nani know this? How could she know that the one thing that scared me the most was the fact I really was a monster? Every time I tried to tell this to her, she'd just brush it off because she had no idea what the true implications behind that were. Unless she knew the real, dark truth about me, things would likely remain this way. This tension and my moodiness.

Jumba had sworn me to secrecy. I wouldn't betray him.

But then I thought about Lilo. The one good thing about my life. The thought of losing her was too much to bear and while irrational, I still think my actions were justified with taking the ship, but maybe from how Nani was with me right now – they hadn't actually been so justified after all. I had only been thinking about myself at the time – and not what they wanted or how they felt.

Perhaps now this had been the case with Nani and her wedding.

I didn't want to be outcasted and called a dog but I had completely refused to listen to her reasoning on the basis I thought she was being completely unfair and even discriminating against me. She was only trying to protect me the best way she knew how even if that ended up hurting me in the process.

Nani looked at me again as I looked at her, but I put my paws to my face and curled up, not wanting her to see me starting to cry. I couldn't stop it. I heard the air leave her lungs at that.

I hated this. Nani knew it took a lot to make me upset. There was only one time in the past she'd made me cry and that was when she'd accused me of something I really hadn't done at the time. She'd been in a very bad mood after work and took it out on me. This was well before I'd started glitching. I'd later learned it had been something to do with the anniversary of their parents death and she hadn't meant what she'd said to me. I just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time that day.

But at the current moment, she was at a loss for words. I didn't move as I heard her stand up and leave the room briefly and for a moment I thought I might have made her feel too awkward, however she returned just as quickly and pushed me upright. She had a tissue in her hand and put it to my face.

"Are you okay?"

I closed my eyes before shaking my head.

"This really isn't like you Stitch."

She stroked my cheek before pulling me into her arms and holding me close.

"I know..." I muttered. "Stitch not Stitch. Naanee right. Is not all about me."

Nani sighed and pulled back from me, but when she did I instantly noticed a small red dot on her chest that had panned over from being on me and my eyes widened. I knocked her down from the bed onto the floor before I felt a small slash of air through my fur and heard a thud. Nani looked shocked.

"Shh..." I gestured, peeking back up over the bunk to see what had hit. There was a dart embedded in the wall with a small vile on the back full of a green substance.

As fast as I could I grabbed Nani by the hand and ran back downstairs with her, before running back up to the window and turning on my night vision. This was precisely why I'd been looking out of the window in the first place. Nani's distraction had been just enough for a clear shot – which thankfully missed. There was no doubt in my mind that shot had been fired by Chopsuey; he never did have precise aim.

"FEBOOGOO!" I roared into the night, hearing a brief rustling of leaves. I saw a figure dart from a bush and bolted out after it, but all of a sudden it _vanished into thin air._

I stood there stumped before rubbing my eyes. Did that just happen?

Not wanting to stand stationary for too long I darted forth and sniffed the area, tracking an unusual scent – but it confirmed one thing to me – that it had definitely been Chopsuey. I remembered scents and I remembered them well.

Now I had to try and figure out what I'd just witnessed.

* * *

Jumba was just as lost as I was.

"Vanished? You sure eyes not playing tricks 626?"

"Ih! Of course I'm sure!" I responded.

"Hmm..." he muttered, holding up the dart and inspecting the vial in his fingers. "Will need to analyse in ship, is looking strangely familiar."

After the dart incident Cobra had more agents deployed instantly. We were relatively safe in our home, but nobody could leave a room now without supervision from either me or an agent. They were relying on me the most because of my good hearing and eyesight. I normally could sense danger before it happened. But even small distractions were enough to make me lose focus. I'd been very lucky that Chopsuey had missed with that dart, but I knew this wasn't the last we'd be seeing him. I wasn't going to blame Nani for making me lose focus when she was already mad at me enough as it was, but she had distracted me enough that I'd nearly been poisoned. That couldn't happen again.

Nani kept staring at me from the couch while David had started to read a book. It was something about fatherhood from what I could make out. I didn't know what to think of it as it became a little off-putting. I avoided eye contact with her.

I think Lilo noticed it too. She looked up at me from staring at a picture of Pudge. In the light of recent incidents she still found the time to mourn her fish.

"Everything okay Stitch?"

I shook my head slowly. We stared at each other but it was silent between us. Lilo went back to staring at her picture while I bit my lower lip. Eventually I got sick of Nani's staring to the point I turned my back to her.

* * *

Jumba's plan that night was interesting. Considering the dart incident, he wanted to see how far my stalkers were willing to go. Via computer messages, Nani was instructed to pretend to be putting myself and Lilo to bed – we couldn't risk being overheard because it would foil the plan – though actually _in_ our beds were plush toys, assorted to resemble our bodies underneath the sheets so it looked like we were in bed. I was to remain on guard in the bedroom, while Lilo slept with Nani and David, and Jumba and Pleakley remained with a guard in the living room.

Before we put this plan into action, I chanced upon another moment alone with Nani when I was brushing out my fur in the bathroom. I'd pulled off my suit momentarily in order to do so and the agent assigned to guard me had given me some space.

She walked past the bathroom and saw me there. I still couldn't tell if she was mad at me or not.

"Naanee sarri tabjai." I said loudly, looking at myself in the mirror.

She knew what that meant. I saw her pause and she looked at me briefly from out in the corridor.

"Ishta?"

There was no response from her. She went to continue on.

"AGATA."

That made her jump slightly and I could tell she was a bit tense from before, but she sighed and approached the door. We stared at each other.

"I've had enough of this Stitch."

I paused, putting the brush down on the sink for a moment. "Enough of what?"

"This. You know what."

I did know. I looked down at the sink.

"Things can't get better unless something changes. Both you and Jumba know that and I can't keep dealing with you being like this."

I looked up at her sadly.

"But this between us can wait, dealing with your... this other Stitch, or experiment, or whoever... is more important."

I nodded.

"You know the wedding is around the corner and I just want you to think about what I said. I don't want this to interfere with it. I think it's about time I should be able to have a special day for once without something going wrong or some aliens interfering. I'm exhausted. David needs this, and I need it too."

"I will. No want that either."

She nodded. "Stitch..."

My ears perked. She drew in a breath as if to say something, but decided against it.

"I'll put you to bed now with Lilo." she simply said.

That was part of the plan, so I knew it was a scripted sentence. I just gave a nod and went back to brushing my fur. I didn't expect a hug from her that night. She turned to leave.

There was no doubt things weren't good between myself and Nani at the moment. She'd always been a bit suspicious of me and it had taken her a good while to warm up to me after we'd originally destroyed their home. Also because of what Lilo had been put through. It was one thing that prevented me from ever telling her that I liked Lilo. She was protective of the girl and always seemed to question that I cared about her just as much as she did. Like when she'd pulled Lilo away from me not long ago after learning about Chopsuey. I know she was mad but she would always put Lilo before me. She had every right to.

I know she did love me as family and cared deeply for me. Same for Jumba. But this rift was going to drive us apart eventually. Me with my random attacks and outbursts of anger, the chance of hurting her or Lilo, and NOW learning about Jumba's past. If my Metamorphosis system activated, there was no going back. We'd be done. I'd never see Lilo again.

I really wasn't Experiment 626 anymore. I wasn't that monster that had destroyed Turo and killed other aliens. Nani wouldn't ever accept that if she knew about Turo. She'd just see me as a true monster. She wouldn't understand. And I doubted that David would either.

Lilo was different, she was more accepting. But Nani had always been more reserved. A much harder human with a strong shell. I knew it was because of her parents death though. After they'd died, she'd had to assume the role of both a mother and father to Lilo, despite being her sister. She'd had to take on more than a normal human could handle in a very short span of time. That was more than enough to emotionally destroy somebody. She was a strong woman and I admired that aspect of her. How she'd managed to keep going for Lilo's sake and given up everything she loved in order to do so.

I thought about this after exiting the bathroom and staring up at a framed picture of the family that hung on the wall there. The family was on the beach, a much younger Lilo in a sandcastle while her parents dug a mote around her. Nani was behind their father giving him bunny ears.

She was a very different Nani in that picture to the Nani she was today. She looked brighter and happier because back then she was carefree. She didn't have the responsibility she had now. I guessed life was much better for her too. She didn't have the extra stress of caring about three aliens that almost wrecked her life. I still wondered if she would ever truly forgive us for that despite us rebuilding the house, because sometimes it didn't feel as though she had.

"626, time for bed."

I looked at the agent and saw Nani waiting for me at the entrance to our bedroom. She'd seen me staring at the picture.

Quietly, I followed her up to the dome.

* * *

I knew there were no listening bugs in the home as I had scoured it from top to bottom, but Jumba still hadn't wanted to take any risks. I remained on guard in our bedroom, crouched in the closet and hiding behind some of Lilo's clothes. After a few hours I began to feel sleepy, but a small thud above made me whip up my ears. Peering out slightly I could see a shadow pass over the skylight, made obvious by the moonlight seeping through the windows. I turned on my x-ray vision and closed the door just as they skylight opened and a tall, lithe figure covered in what seemed to be a black cloak entered through the skylight via a grappling hook. I clenched my fist, recognising the hook instantly as I'd used it myself in the past.

Remaining quiet, I watched Chopsuey approach our beds. I couldn't see his face or features. He lingered for a moment before approaching my bed and staring at it, but then he swiftly raised an arm and I saw razor sharp claws emerge and he plunged them into the bed and through the stuffed toys. I heard a loud vicious growl before he tore back the covers and realised that we weren't stupid enough to sleep in the room. He checked Lilo's bunk too.

I remained quiet. Just as he was about to head down the stairwell to the house, I lunged from the cupboard and tackled him. We both rolled down the stairs and burst through the dome door. He swiped at me, but I ducked and punched him in the face. We swiped and growled at each other and he wouldn't let me remove the mask from his face whenever I tried to grab it.

"Nala queesta! Go nogos ogata meega!" I sneered.

"Chuppy cheepa! Chu gata queesta!" came a gravelly response.

I paused, momentarily startled from hearing his voice again, but he took the opportunity to punch me in the gut. I was briefly winded and fell flat onto my back. He leaned over me, once again raising his claws to plunge them into me but I kicked up my legs just in the nick of time and rolled over, extending my own claws and plunging them into his cloak. I heard him wheeze in pain. I must have got him because when I pulled them back they were covered in pink blood.

He slashed at my face and I felt blood pool. I roared and the two of us tackled each other again. By now the agents and my family were all awake and watching in shock as we rolled about, lashing and growling savagely at each other, but I was too busy trying to hold off Chopsuey to worry about them. He punched me in the eye again before an agent finally managed to shoot at him as he withdrew a gun. It was knocked from his hands.

He ducked before turning and smashing out of the living room window. I followed him but once again he vanished as had before and I couldn't get him, but I just managed to snag his cloak and rip it away. He vanished before I could see his face.

I stood there growling deeply. My features were tense and I knew I was a mess.

Jumba rushed down to my side on the driveway with a bunch of towels and put them to my face and the other areas he'd slashed me. He picked me up and carried me inside. Nani and Lilo were shaking and the agents were consoling them, but Jumba just focused on cleaning me up without saying a word.

When he did speak I could tell he was furious.

"Blasted abomination..."

I remained quiet. Lilo hadn't taken her eyes off me, trying to hold back tears.

"What happened...?" Nani eventually asked quietly.

"621 ahvst hyst ji'st jabet. Znex shavatz..." I muttered when nobody responded.

Nani looked confused but she could tell I wasn't in the mood to talk at that moment. Jumba eventually answered for her.

"Chopsuey broke into bedroom. 626 tackled him after made attempt to kill supposed 626 in bed. Plan worked."

"He did try to kill Stitch?"

Jumba eyed her. "Second time now."

Nani went quiet again. "What about Lilo's bed?"

"Lucha." I muttered. "But left alone."

"..."

Nani stared at me momentarily before going over to look out the window broken window, but Jumba instantly pulled her away from it.

"Do not do that. Not safe until is fixed. You could be open target."

She sighed hastily, crossing her arms.

"So how long are we going to have to deal with this?"

Jumba didn't answer her. He couldn't. She stared at me again before jabbing a finger at me. "It's because of him we are in this situation though isn't it!" she thrust her arms out in an outward motion. "He's after Stitch!"

Jumba growled at that. Nani stepped back slightly and David held onto her.

"Because if it weren't for Stitch, this... creature of yours wouldn't be–"

"AMA GUNDA!" I finally jumped up and snapped. "MAQA MEEGA GATA."

Her eyes went wide at that. It was the first time I'd spoken back to her, but I was fed up enough as it was now. "Don't tell me to shut u–"

"NAANEE!" I roared at her. "STOP BLAMING ME. HABATA IKI GOOZA KA. ISA NAGA MEEGA SHAA."

I **really** wasn't in the mood to be blamed for this or have Nani find reason to take her anger out on me. I had done nothing wrong. I had done nothing against Chopsuey yet I was the one being blamed and targeted because he was so jealous of me. I wasn't in control of myself but somehow at that moment I felt as though Nani was just going to continue to use that against me too.

Jumba was seething but he remained calm, pushing the towel to my face again. "Larger girl," he said calmly. "I get you are being angry. However, you are **NOT** going to take this out on 626. Is not his fault is being targeted like this and the very idea you would be thinking is his fault is absurd. Be minding your own business, ey?"

Nani stared at him in shock before turning and walking out of the room. She came back shortly after holding a carry bag which she threw at Jumba. He barely had time to react and it hit him in the face.

"What is this being for?"

"I think you should go."

He went quiet at that.

"So that is it then," he responded quietly. "You are wanting us to leave?"

Nani looked away. "Yes Jumba. Lilo is in danger. I'm pregnant too, remember? Or did you forget that? Look what happened to him!" she eyed me. "This stupid creature of yours did this! I don't have the money to keep forking out repair costs with the wedding coming up. First the trees outside, now the house. What's next? Another hidden explosive? Stitch obviously being targeted is going to effect all of us!"

Jumba had nothing to say to that.

"So as long as that thing is after Stitch, then I think you should leave."

Lilo finally spoke up at that. "No."

Nani looked at her. She put her hand to her head. "Baby. Please. This is for your own go–"

" **NO!** " Lilo roared at her, stamping her foot on the ground. "Stitch almost died b-before!" she choked. "I won't see him leave again, especially because you think it's his fault when it isn't! You're not being fair!"

"Your life is in danger!"

"All of us are in danger!" Lilo retorted. "What difference would them leaving make? You'd just make me sad again! Those other bad guys could still attack here even if that Chopsuey experiment is after Stitch!"

Nani went quiet.

"Lilo is right Nani. I don't think it's best for us to be apart right now. We can put aside the beef later, yeah? Just let them deal with it." David said to her.

Nani looked around at us before sighing in agitation. She glared at me and I glared back at her. I wasn't going to accept being blamed. "Fine. But from now on, all responsibility is on you. If the house is blown up again, YOU can pay for the damages."

"Is least of worries right now," Jumba muttered, turning back to me.

"Oh it sure is, considering you can just go live in that ship of yours regardless. And with your technology I'm sure you can just magically make a house materialise out of thin air. Wouldn't put it past you."

Jumba raised an eyebrow. "Your point being?"

"This is MY home Jumba! I worked my butt off to keep it once our parents died. It's nice to see how little you care!"

He turned around at that. "Larger girl, I lost TWO homes. I lost EVERYTHING I owned. Years worth of research, collecting and data. Very things I dedicated whole life to, all taken away from me. Of course I care about home! But right now, my son comes first. You would be doing exact same for sister. Are you not being doing exact same for sister already?"

He paused, but started to stitch up my face. "I am sorry has come to this. For sake of ohana, I truly am. But not for second will I ever let you put blame on my boy – he is being innocent. If you continue to believe is his fault, then perhaps I will take 626 and leave, and yes I was mentioning doing so, but only if worst comes to very worst and there is evidence that family is in immediate danger. Chopsuey is only after Stitch. But if we are to be leaving because you just think we should, then you and I both know what would happen to her."

That made Nani pause. She looked at Lilo for a good while at that. Lilo was staring back at her intently but she had her fists clenched in anger. Nani closed her eyes.

"Fine!" She put up her hands. She knew very well the emotional damage it would cause her sister if we were separated. She wasn't going to put her through that again.

"Fine, Jumba. But you're on your own."

"Okeydokey," he responded bluntly. I knew he was very used to being on his own.

Nani just stared at that, before leaving the room. The agents followed quietly. I could tell they felt a bit awkward with the arguing.

I could also tell that Jumba didn't care too much at the moment. That or he was super angry Nani was blaming me that he was dismissive. I guessed it was the latter. I knew Jumba wasn't normally like this.

I stared up at him. He showed no signs this was bothering him, but once Nani left the room he eventually sighed. I could see pain on his face.

This was bad. Really bad.

Lilo climbed up beside me on the chair and took my paw into her hand. "It's not your fault..." she muttered. "I won't listen to my sister say that."

"Lilo..." I mumbled tiredly. She put her head against mine.

"No. Isn't his fault. Is mine, if anything. 621 is being like this due to my neglect."

Lilo went quiet for a while before speaking up. "Is he going to attack Stitch again?"

"Perhaps. Have feeling will attack when least expect. Will have to be super careful from now on."

Lilo just nodded. "I hope thing's get better."

"I do too." Jumba responded, though his eyes never left mine.

* * *

Nani and I didn't talk for the next few following days. She knew I was mad at her for blaming me and I knew she was just mad in general about the situation and how I'd been towards her. I'd never fought like this with the older Pelekai before. The only other time she'd been angry with me was when she'd started hitting me with a tree branch when she first saw that I was an alien.

She would talk to Jumba but go out of her way to avoid me. It made me very sad, but that was counteracted by her trying to blame me. Not only had that hurt, it had made me angry. Even after I had acknowledged how I'd been progressively changing – that I could not accept. It wasn't fair. I could accept responsibility if I accidentally hurt her or Lilo through my fits, but I couldn't take all the blame.

Thankfully Chops and the others didn't intervene during that time. Three days after that incident I sat on the porch, holding the cloak in my lap. I'd been sniffing it and trying to get an idea of the multiple scents upon it. Chopsuey's was obvious – it was another two scents on there I'd started to identify.

I guessed it was those of those gang members. The 6-26B's. It made sense it would be theirs as they didn't smell human.

The agent assigned to guard me sat beside me. He seemed a bit more talkative than the other ones.

"Find anything 626?"

I nodded. He looked at the cloak.

"Reminds me of an old Jandel crusaders cloak. Back during our training, we had target tests. Some of the targets had cloaks like this on."

I looked up at him at that. "Jandel crusaders cloak?"

He nodded. "Common among alien gangs. They are designed of a special type of fiber which can only be found in space and certain blaster plasma won't penetrate it. That includes standard grade blasters. I'm sure Jumba could tell you this, but thought you'd like to keep that in mind."

"Ih," I nodded. "Dougabba."

He pulled down his sunglasses and peered at me. It was the first time I'd seen his eyes, since he wore the glasses indoors too. I noticed he had one brown eye and one blue eye. It made me stare.

"Keep standing strong 626. Don't let them see that they get to you."

He stood up to resume his guard and I pondered on what he'd said to me.

* * *

Later that night I sat up in the bedroom with Jumba. Everybody else was downstairs. My agent was still guarding but he was outside the bedroom door and I knew multiple were stationed around the house. Being a CIA agent, I was more than sure Cobra knew of what Jumba and I had done on Turo – and I was sure the other agents knew as well. Because we were on earth, it didn't matter. They weren't responsible for dealing with us – the just followed under the orders of the UGF. I also had a feeling that sometimes Cobra knew more than he let on. He'd been assigned as a disguised social worker to Lilo and Nani before I'd even arrived on earth. I'd always wondered about that.

Jumba was muttering to himself as he looked at something on his computer. I stared up at the ceiling from his bunk. Eventually he stood up and sighed, sitting down on Pleakley's bed. I flipped myself over and peered at him upside down from the top bunk. He smiled and poked my nose.

"Come here 626."

I let myself fall down and he caught me, laying back across Pleakley's bed with me on top of him. He stroked my head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Eh..." I muttered. Truthfully, I felt very sad. I missed how Nani and I used to be. Back when she hugged me and bought me burgers and chicken salt chips and we spent time talking.

Now we couldn't even be near each other.

I knew it shouldn't be like this. I didn't want it to be like this.

Jumba sensed how I was feeling. He always could. I felt him stroke his hand down my back.

"Am always going to be on your side 626. Will always support you. No matter what accusations are."

I nodded.

Pleakley chose not to side with anybody. He was too scared of the conflict. Lilo sided with me against her sister, but David had sided with Nani, even though he was also like Pleakley in that he didn't want to take sides. The tension was very real among the family and just being in the same room as Nani, everybody could feel it.

Lilo was sad about it. She kept mostly to herself and kept looking at that picture of Pudge. I knew she was using it to distract herself from everything. She liked to get lost in her own little world, where she knew she was safe.

I wished I could do that. I wished sometimes I saw the world how she did.

"Am having something for you 626!" Jumba said, and I perked up. "I know your birthday is approaching soon and while I've not been able to work on restoring cruiser just yet, I have something else you might like as early present. Hate seeing you down."

I sat up and he stood up, going over to his closet and pulling out a present. I lit up.

"Ih ih ih!"

He grinned. "Happy early birthday Stitch."

"Takka papa!"

His expression softened. He sat down on his chair and watched me as I started to rip open the wrapping paper. Inside was a box and when I turned it around a huge grin plastered my face. It was a new set of headphones I'd wanted for a long time. There was a letter pinned to it and I opened it up and read it.

My ears fell and I put it down, looking away. He stood up at that and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know this is bothering you. But as I said in letter, I will do everything in my power to get you through this 626. You have my word."

He put his finger underneath my chin and tilted my head up. "Look at me."

I stared up at my father, putting a paw on his arm.

"I love you. Okeydokey?"

"I love you too." I responded.

He smiled and scruffed my head as I opened up my new headphones to admire them. They were really cool and were black and metallic gold. After fiddling around with the sizing adjustments a bit I managed to get them to sit on my head. They were comfortable against my ears too, which I was happy about, since headphones were designed for humans.

"Looking good!" Jumba gave me a thumbs up. "Music will be sounding much better, yes?"

He knew I loved music. After Lilo had introduced me to Elvis, I'd found that I liked it more and more. I would listen to the radio nearly everyday and Nani had bought me a few cassette tapes to listen to of a few musical artists that I really liked. I couldn't wait to try them out.

"Ih!" I responded happily. He laughed when I wagged my tail.

I pulled off the headphones and gazed at them shortly after. They were beautiful. The gold glinted in the light. Jumba watched me admire them before going back to his computer.

Eventually there was a knock on the door, and Pleakley peered in to tell us that dinner was ready.

I stared at the headphones again before Jumba sighed and gave me a nod, pushing me gently out of the room so we could head downstairs.

I really did want things to get better. I was so excited about the headphones and wanted to share them with the family, but I had a feeling with how things were with Nani, it wouldn't go down well. She probably wouldn't care.

Lilo was waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase. Gripping my paw she gave me a sad smile before we headed in to the others. I avoided eye contact with Nani as I took my seat. The others stared at me.

"Tuna bake," Nani said bluntly, putting the dish down. She served everybody except for me. I was annoyed but expected it as she'd done this before too.

I stood up to reach over and help myself, David instantly helping me and Jumba picking up my plate so that he could put the food onto it. I was glad the others did this. They thought it was unfair too.

I really had no idea what was going on with Nani. I knew she was mad, but this was something else.

"That's enough David. That's all we have for tomorrow so put some back," she said, stopping him from putting the rest of the tuna bake on my plate. It was far less than I wanted and when he handed me the plate my serving was smaller than everybody else's. How unfair.

Jumba looked annoyed. He automatically reached over and put some more on my plate against her advice. Nani spoke up but Jumba put up a hand. "Let him eat."

"That's all we have!"

"So? I will get more food tomorrow, no big deal."

She put up both her arms. Jumba stared at her.

"How long are you going to shun him for like this, eh? Very childish for older sibling."

Nani glared at him. "You know how much he eats!"

"Limiting his portions of meals and making obvious to him isn't going to make situation better. Is just to make you feel better. Is ridiculous."

Nani went quiet at that. I could not believe she was doing this to me. I felt so out of place.

Lilo rolled her eyes. "Nani, we get it. You're mad at Stitch. He gets it too."

Nani sighed. "I did mean it when I say that's all we have left for dinner tomorrow."

"So 626 gets less because you're mad at him while everybody else gets fair share. Seems about right." Jumba muttered.

Nani sighed. "Alright, I get it. That wasn't fair."

"No. It wasn't. And you should stop this."

Jumba put down his fork and stared at her. Nani stared back at him. "You know this is wrong larger girl. When are you going to admit that to yourself, or are you going to keep dragging this out to focus on you?"

"What do you mean?" Nani responded to that, bewildered.

"You are knowing what I mean. 626 told me recently he admitted to you he was only thinking of himself during times, yes? When you told him how you were feeling? But now when he is innocent, here you are only focusing on yourself. Meal portions is good example of it, and how you keep on bringing up yourself. Your wedding. Your baby. Your house. Everything all of time, about you and how much you are suffering due to events. I've not heard you once show any concern for 626 after savage attack. Are we not ohana?"

Nani hesitated.

"Understand me?"

She nodded slightly.

"Is not all about you either, all of time."

She was about to retort to that, but I just looked at her. I didn't glare. I just felt sad. This was so exhausting. It was getting too much.

I was driving Nani away and she was driving me away. Jumba had figured this out himself.

She looked away when she saw me looking at her before she stood up and left the room. Jumba just sighed and rubbed my shoulder and we continued eating in silence.

I felt very blank.


	36. Breakdown

The following morning, I sat up in Jumba's bed staring at the wall. Everybody else was up already, but I hadn't felt like going out to them just yet. Cobra had sent along more agents so I could ease up on guarding and have some more time to myself. I was glad about that considering Nani was still avoiding me for unknown reasons and I felt more and more down from it. I was still angry she had accused me but still, I hated arguments.

I had been sitting and staring at nothing for a while when that strange, onset pain I'd felt before resurfaced in the back of my head. I grunted and put my paw there, clutching tightly and gritting my teeth.

 **"Almost time."**

I jumped slightly. That voice again.

I knew it wasn't Chopsuey. I'd heard his voice during our fight. I still had no idea what the heck this thing was.

I didn't feel scared (I had too much on my mind already) but I did get a brief vision of that strange spotlighted chair again and I shuddered.

I just wanted this to stop. I hadn't had an attack for a while now so I feared one might be coming soon. Usually when one was coming I kept hearing that voice. I'd grown to recognise the signs.

There was a gentle knock on the door and I sensed it was Lilo. She had a much softer approach than the other family members. She opened the door gently and gazed in at me for a moment or so. We stared at each other.

I sighed and looked at the floor again. She closed the door quietly and climbed up beside me on the bunk, pulling me into her arms.

We hadn't slept beside each other last night and I had missed her. I'd slept beside my father while she had slept beside Nani and David in the guest room. I nuzzled against her.

I could tell she must have missed me too. She nuzzled me back.

"Are you okay?" she eventually spoke. I nodded over her shoulder.

"I want this to stop too."

I pulled back to look at her. She put her hand to my cheek.

"Naanee... say anything?" I asked quietly.

Lilo shook her head. "No. She's still being weird. Pleakley wanted something from the fridge and she wouldn't let him."

"Pleakley?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Jumba isn't very happy. I can tell."

"Naga bootifa."

"I know Stitch."

She gazed at me before noticing my new headphones beside me on the pillow. She picked them up and stared at them.

"These look so cool! Where did they come from?"

I smiled proudly. "Mokeecha! Early birthday present from papa!"

Lilo's eyes widened. "Really?! Oh my gosh! They are so cool!"

"Ih!"

Lilo admired them for a while before putting them on my head. She stared before reaching forward and pulling my fur down across my face again. Since I knew she liked me now, she didn't react as embarrassed as before though she did have a reaction again and I heard her heart race slightly.

"Is Stitch... good looking, Lilo?" I asked her quietly. I needed to know from her.

"Good... looking?" she repeated slowly.

I nodded. "Ih... Lilo chraba Stitch batrikaba...?"

She swallowed.

"I..." she closed her eyes for a moment or so but then smiled. "Yes."

My jaw dropped. I held her hands in my paws.

"Really?"

"Of course. You told me I was pretty. I think you are nice looking as well. You're a cool alien."

Boy that lifted my spirits. So much so that even the thought of Nani didn't really phase me so much. Maybe I did have a chance with Lilo after all. If she could still think I was good looking despite not being a human. I was more than prepared to find a way to be human should it come to it, but if she accepted me? Despite being so vastly different? Well...

I smiled happily. She noticed how happy I was and kissed my cheek, pulling back to stroke my ear.

"You will always be the best thing to ever happen to me."

I gazed at her for a long time. "Love you, Lilo."

"You too Stitch."

Lilo snuggled beside me, yawning. I noticed she looked tired.

"Sleep well?"

"No," she responded truthfully. "A lot has been on my mind lately."

"Stitch too..." I responded. "Stitch worried."

"What about?"

"Having another attack. Been while."

She looked unsettled. "You think... it might happen again soon?"

"Ih," I nodded. I looked at the blankets. "Very soon."

Lilo looked scared at that, but she continued to clutch me tight. I felt her stroke my ears before she ran her hands down my back.

"It'll be ok Stitch."

I purred against her. We remained in that position before my ears flicked up and the door opened, Nani peering in. I automatically let go of Lilo and looked away. I could tell Lilo was a little annoyed about it as well.

"Jumba and Pleakley are heading to the store to get some groceries. David is going with them as he is going to submit a few resumes. They want to know if you want to go too Lilo."

Lilo stared at her before looking at me. I knew what she was going to ask, but I shook my head.

"You go..." I told her quietly. "Stitch ok."

"But..."

I nodded. She sighed but stroked my ear again. "Fine... I'll go."

She jumped from the bunk and looked at me again. I smiled at her.

"I'll bring you back something Stitch."

"Barumba."

She nodded. I knew she'd be safe with Jumba and the agents. The sisters left and I remained in the bedroom. Like Lilo, a lot was on my mind too.

* * *

I eventually went downstairs. The house was quiet with everybody gone. The agents barely spoke to each other, just did their job and guarded the house. It was a little off-putting with so many of them around, but I knew it was necessary. They didn't interfere with us in anyway, but it wasn't the most comfortable situation with them always knowing what we were up to or doing in the house.

I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Nani was in there. I avoided looking at her and went to the fridge, but there wasn't much in there, just a lone can of soda, some vegetables and the leftover tuna bake which I didn't feel up to eating after last night. Shutting the fridge, I was about to climb up onto the counter to look for any cereal in the cupboards when I heard Nani push out her chair loudly.

"There is no point looking for anything. Why do you think they've gone to the shops?"

"..."

She spoke to me in such a matter I felt like an idiot for looking. I didn't want to say anything back to that so I just jumped down from the counter and headed into the living area. I wasn't going to put up with that.

I sat down on the lounge and put on the television. I needed a distraction. I got one when the older Pelekai instantly told me to turn the volume down, despite it wasn't even loud.

She did it again about five minutes later, complaining about a headache. I didn't believe her at that point and just left it as it was. It was already lower than normal volume. Nani was just finding reasons to pick on me.

I was getting pretty fed up of it.

Ten minutes later she came into me, holding up some washing of mine I'd placed with Lilo's in the laundry basket a week or two ago.

"Can you please actually tell me when you need things washed? I did a big load three days ago and didn't even see these because you had them in the wrong basket."

I eyed her briefly at that. "Pink wash, blue clean."

"Well now it's the opposite."

I shrugged. "No tell Stitch."

"I was too busy dealing with other things," she responded. I just shrugged again and went back to the television.

"Tell me, would not have happened."

I heard her sigh through her nose at that. She huffed away.

This was the worst mood I'd ever seen her in. I really had no idea what her problem with me was. She wasn't being like this to anybody else.

I knew she was mad at me from the destruction I'd caused to the trees and from growling at her those few times, not to mention scaring the family by threatening to go over the cliff, but did she care about all those mornings I woke up at the crack of dawn to go out and work for her sake? Or was she just focusing only on the negatives of everything?

I think the main reason for her annoyance was the thought of her wedding being ruined. Because Chopsuey was after me and her wedding was next week. It was bad timing, no denying that, but it wasn't my fault at all. She was blaming me because she could; I was an easy target because I'd already upset her with my attitude. I didn't think I was being rude to her at all. I got defensive easily when people touched me when I didn't expect it, like her just grabbing my head like that and making me face her. My past consisted of aliens attacking me and police grabbing me and shoving needles into my face, of course I was going to have a problem with being grabbed like that.

I put my foot down at that point. I was sick of this and I wasn't going to put up with it any more.

I stood up and was about to head back up to the dome when Nani blocked my way in the kitchen, leaning over to look into the living room. Now what?

"Turn the TV off when you are finished with it! I shouldn't have to keep reminding you."

I clenched my fist, grabbing the remote and turning it off before glaring at her.

"Don't look at me like that. You know the house rules."

I ignored her and proceeded back to the dome. Only to be stopped again by her.

"You also left the tap dripping, make sure you turn it off properly next time. I'm trying to save for the next wa – "

"WHY DOING THIS?!"

Nani jumped. One of the agents came in behind me but I didn't care.

"Would you quit picking on me!" I snapped.

She went quiet at that. She definitely had not expected me to retaliate.

"..."

We stared at each other. She sighed and sat down on the kitchen chair. I crossed by arms and stood in front of her.

"So mad at me!" I seethed. "Why? _Leave me alone!_ "

She looked at me at that.

I was about to continue when I felt my mind cloud over. My vision darkened and that same spotlighted chair appeared again, only this time something was forcing me towards it. I screamed and tried to fight back. I had no idea what was going on. It felt like some kind of paralysis.

Through my eyes I could still see myself, but the world had gone silent. I could see Nani reacting to me, as did the agent. She pushed back from the chair and backed up against the wall, the agent doing a similar motion. Both of them looked terrified of me. I had no idea why.

The dead silence was unbearable. But then I could see what was happening even though I had no control over my limbs. I was getting slightly taller. My fur was bristling and my claws had fully extended. I could feel my lips curling back but I couldn't hear myself growl.

Laughter was echoing around me. I fought and fought and eventually pushed away from the horrible looking chair. A black figure presented itself from the side with sinister glowing green eyes.

 **"It's almost time yet you don't seem pleased! Perhaps you should be!"**

I roared. I pushed through the fog but it went on for what seemed like an eternity. When I finally escaped I felt pain explode through my face and head. Distant sounds returned. The cloud and figure disappeared again and I realised I was back in the kitchen.

I blinked and stood up, holding my head. My fur had stopped bristling and my claws had been retracted again. I stood in shock, heart racing.

Then I realised the agent was aiming a gun at me and Nani was crying.

On reflex I pulled out two of my blasters and aimed them back at the agent.

"Put down... why you aiming gun at me?" I said calmly. Even though I'd seen myself change I actually had no idea what had happened as everything had been silent.

He knew he wouldn't win against me. I was used to having guns aimed at me so I wasn't scared, just more so alarmed. He lowered the weapon.

"What... are you?"

My heart sunk at hearing that and my ears fell. It wasn't from Nani, it was from him. I toppled slightly in a mixture of disbelief and shock for a moment or so before looking at Nani. She was staring at me with wide eyes.

But she repeated what he had said. "Stitch... what... are you?"

I lowered the guns. I put my hands to my head. "I... I– "

I turned and ran.

* * *

 _What are you?  
_ _ **  
**_The words repeated themselves, over and over again. I sat with my paws gripping my head. I had crossed the river and ran into the forest. I needed to get away from them.

 _ **What are you?**_

What was I? A monster. That was what I was.

I didn't know what had happened to me. But I had an idea. I'd never seen Nani look so scared. Even the agent had been scared. Did something happen to me that caused me to appear as I really looked? The way I looked during Metamorphosis?

I was more than aware of how I looked when the programming was running. I looked nothing like me. Even I scared myself.

I closed my eyes and pulled down my ears. What had happened back there? _What?!_

Jumba had told me... _reassured_ me... the programming couldn't activate. But if that was the case, then why had Nani and the agent been so afraid of me? Why would an agent sent to guard me feel the need to pull a gun on me?

To protect Nani from me. The very being supposed to protect her.

My worst fear was coming true. If my own family was asking what I was... and I couldn't answer that myself...

I realised hope was lost at that point. The inevitable was going to happen. I didn't know how or when... but if I couldn't control my own body anymore... I wouldn't be able to stop the programming reactivating.

I didn't know what to do. I was in too much shock. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I couldn't fathom this was happening – it felt too unreal.

I needed to get to the bottom of what this thing was. Where it was coming from. I had no clue, no answers. I just knew it was something. Something out there, as I'd seen it on the rooftop. It had green eyes and when it had green eyes, somehow I did.

Maybe this thing was controlling me. Was it the work of Chopsuey? I had no idea. It didn't seem like something he'd be capable of doing.

Everything was so confusing. I was scared to go back to my family. To Nani. I felt shattered.

Out here I was a sitting duck, but back there I had to deal with my own family questioning what I was. What was the best option for me at that point? Leave them all behind and keep running away? I couldn't do it alone. If Chopsuey tried to drown me again I'd have no chance. I was indestructible but I wasn't immune to everything. He knew water was my biggest weakness, and I'm sure he knew of more than one way he could exploit that against me. Even if I wanted to leave, I couldn't.

I remained where I was because I couldn't break Lilo's heart. I just couldn't.

I couldn't hurt her by leaving her.

Jumba would eventually track me here. My head was throbbing again. A sharp, consistent stab at the base of my neck.

Pain didn't bother me so much, but this pain wasn't receding.

I stood up to try to keep walking but my vision clouded and I felt dizzy. The next thing I knew everything went black as I passed out.

* * *

"626!"

I groaned.

"626... wake up!"

The voice was distorted. I eventually managed to open my eyes and found myself staring up at Jumba. I was briefly aware that I was no longer in the forest. Sitting up in his arms, I looked around and realised I was in the ship, hooked up to what appeared to be a LOT of different equipment.

Jumba let out a sigh when he saw I was fully awake. He handed me drink but I refused.

"Drink it 626, will make you feel better."

I pouted at him in protest but he shoved the straw into my mouth, forcing me to take it and drink it.

"Larger girl... very inconsolable."

I felt my heart pound briefly. I sighed and looked away. "What happen?"

"Got home to her crying into agents. All of them on heavy guard. Something happened," he paused. "Something happened to you, 626."

I stared at him at that before looking away. "..."

"Do you remember what?"

I shook my head. "Just... no in control. I think, Jumba wrong. I think program isa come back."

Jumba dropped something he'd been holding. It made a loud clang on the floor.

He shook my shoulders. "No... do not be saying that! It CANNOT be that!"

"Then why they ask meega what I am?"

My father stared at me for the longest time at that. "They... asked you that?"

I felt tears build. I couldn't face him. "If ohana not even know Stitch... then I am just monster. Pull gun on me."

Jumba couldn't seem to answer me. He tried to, but no words came out. Instead he just clutched me against him tightly.

"Did they hurt you?"

I shook my head. "Naga. I ran away."

"You're not a monster 626, as I've said multiple times."

I pulled back at him and stared at him at that. "Then what am I?"

Once again, he couldn't answer me. He looked at his monitors and pointed. "See that? Cell still dead. Showing red. If was malfunction, would have already burned itself out, as I explained before. Remember, that is purpose of fail-safe."

He pressed a button and the screen changed to show my vitals.

"Nothing 626. See? Look!"

He was right. There was no warnings. No errors. Nothing out of place.

Yet I knew something was.

"Scared of me..." I said quietly. "I change."

He looked stressed. "Was telling me. Way they described appearance was sounding like altered to resemble how you appear when program first initates. Not sure, but was likely seeing this."

He pressed another button and the screen changed to my file. I saw what Nani and the agent must have seen.

I looked terrifying. All of my limbs had lengthened – I was taller. My face had contorted into something sinister and my claws looked like they could tear a car in half in one swipe.

I looked horrible. This _wasn't_ me. I looked away and pulled down my ears. "Naga! _NAGA!_ "

Jumba changed the screen.

"I'm sorry 626."

I quivered. Jumba silently just continued his tests and what he had been doing before. Eventually he spoke again.

"626, what was your mood like before this was happening?"

My mood?

"Naanee pick on me, lots," I paused. "I got mad."

"I see. Perhaps this was caused by a disruption to Binulsal gateway. Or perhaps pathways inhibited by nuflax build up somehow... come to think of it, did not check there yet."

I had no idea what he was talking about so I just let him do his thing and sat in deep thought as he put various sensors across my head.

I felt even worse than I did before. Nani's wedding and my birthday was next week. At this rate and how things were going I had a feeling my birthday probably wasn't going to happen. If Nani was afraid to even be near me after my appearance had changed, the rest of them wouldn't want to be near me either. I couldn't explain what had happened to me to them, nor could Jumba, because that would be revealing the Metamorphosis programming to them – which in turn would result in telling them about our past.

Jumba was well aware of this dilemma. He kept pacing and reading the monitors before him. This was the most stressed I'd ever seen him look and when he buckled slightly I had to jump down and catch him, helping him back up.

"Thank you. Feeling dizzy."

I nodded, sitting back on the table. I felt a bit dizzy too.

"Where Lilo?" I asked after a little while.

"Inside," he responded.

I sighed, looking down at my lap. I couldn't imagine Nani allowing Lilo to be near me after this. Jumba put his hand on my shoulder in a supportive manner.

"We both know little girl would be defying larger sibling to be with you. Would not worry too much."

I looked up at him.

"Am not caring who you like, 626. Human or alien – does not bother Jumba, as long as you are happy. I've done nothing but made you unhappy, you deserve happiness for once in life and if liking a human makes you happy then so be it."

"Naga true," I instantly responded. "Jumba make Stitch happy."

"How 626?"

I stared at him. "By being good papa. Told be better – you were."

He closed his eyes but he picked me up and put me over his shoulder in a hug. He held me like that for a long while. I jumped slightly as the door to the ship opened. He did as well but I felt him hold me tighter.

I realised why when I heard Nani's voice.

"...Jumba?"

"Here larger girl," I heard him respond blankly.

I heard Nani approach us and then pause. She must have seen me. "Is... is he still..."

"No."

Hesitantly I pulled back to look, although I kept my head to Jumba's shoulder. Nani sat down opposite us.

"What was that, Jumba?" she asked. "Who is he?"

Jumba went quiet at that. He looked at me for a moment or so. I wondered what he would say.

"This is result of what is being wrong with 626. Is disrupting him. Not on level of glitch, but worse this time."

Nani went quiet. "Who is he Jumba? Because I know that was not Stitch."

Jumba sighed. "Larger girl, is 626. Has not changed. As mentioned, whatever is disrupting him is causing this."

I knew then Jumba wasn't going to budge and tell her. Not yet, anyhow. Nani just stared between us.

"You're keeping something from us, aren't you. Just as before."

Jumba frowned at that. He put me down and Nani stared at me. I still had the sensors and equipment attached to me.

"Is best not to be angering 626 at this point," he responded to that. "Section of brain responsible for emotional response is tied to area I believe is problematic."

I tilted my head at him at that.

"If you are angering 626, is likely will cause malfunction you saw today."

Nani looked bewildered. "He changed into that... that thing... because he was angry?"

I looked away at that, her words reminding me of the first time she saw me as an alien and calling me a 'thing.'

"Yes. As I mentioned before you need to stop this behaviour towards him. Have no idea why you are being this way."

Nani looked angry at hearing that but then she sighed.

"Because my wedding is next week. David may not be able to get a new job, the place is a wreck still from the trees being torn down and I am having all my family back here after the wedding. My own work is unstable at the moment as well. Mr. Wong is hinting at that more than he normally does."

"But why are YOU being like this?"

She stared at that, looking at Jumba before looking at me.

"I... can't explain why. I'm tired of being frightened by him. Sometimes I guess I just feel like Stitch is going to snap and attack me and I don't know why."

"Naga true!" I cried to that. "I don't attack faamalee!"

"Then why are you like this to me, Stitch? You growl at me the moment I'm near you or ask you things, and I still cannot get over how badly you reacted about the wedding. It still shocks me you were capable of so much destruction. Those trees have been there since I was a child. You ruined that area. And now today... I don't know what I saw. I'm scared to even say anything to you now. Even the agent was scared."

"I..." I had no response to that.

"I don't think Lilo should be around you if this continues..."

"No!" I cried to that, putting my foot down. "NAGA! Stitch never hurt Lilo! Ever!"

"You nearly scratched her again."

I clenched my fist so tight I drew blood again even with my claws retracted. Nani noticed and looked a little alarmed.

"N-nightmare..." I managed to get out. I was shaking. "Not know... trapped... not hurt her because want to."

"Nani, enough," I heard Jumba say. "You cannot separate him from little girl. Would be disastrous and is last thing 626 is needing right now. They are needing each more than you think."

"My sister's safety comes first."

"NAGA!" I cried again. "I not hurt Lilo! No take away, please!"

Nani stared at me at that. "..."

"Larger girl..." Jumba started but Nani put up a hand.

"I'll call David's parents. I'm sure Lilo can stay there until you fix whatever is wrong with him."

"NO!" I screeched. Nani stood up and started to walk out but I followed her and went in front of her.

"Stitch need Lilo!"

She sighed. "I hate to say this, but there is a good chance you could do to her what you did to me today. I won't have it. Lilo is going to David's parents."

She went around me and continued to walk. I was crushed.

"I **LOVE** HER NAANEE!"

She stopped at that and looked at me slowly.

"..."

"Pleechi-ba... I need her..."

Nani sighed. "Fine. She can stay for now. But if I say she's going, then she is. You're dangerous, Stitch. After what I saw today, I know that now."

I felt shattered. I couldn't stop myself from sobbing brokenly this time and Nani paused at hearing that. She had started to walk away again.

"Stitch..."

I ignored her and ran back into the bushland. Jumba didn't try to stop me this time despite he'd been watching the scenario.

* * *

Later that evening I remained secluded in the dome. I'd missed dinner but I didn't care. Nobody had bothered me yet and I was glad about that because I didn't want them to. I was sure the family knew by now of my change before, including Lilo. I didn't know what they were doing and despite I could just twitch my ears and listen in, I didn't feel like it. I didn't want to hear more talk about me over something I couldn't control.

I hadn't seen Lilo all day and I had a feeling Nani was behind that. Currently I was underneath our bunk, lying with my head on my paws.

I didn't know what to do at that point. There was nobody I could talk to or confide in other than Jumba but I knew he was down with the family.

But then a thought struck me.

I heard movement down by the dome door and quickly scampered up the wall and out of the skylight before whoever it was came into the dome, running down the side of the structure and then up the driveway. 

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I stood facing a house, opening and closing my fists nervously. I shouldn't be nervous. I wasn't designed to be nervous – but I was.

Apprehensively, I approached the entrance to the house and reached up and rang the doorbell.

I heard footsteps and the porch light switched on. The door opened up and an older Hawaiian woman looked out and around before noticing me standing there just as she was about to shut the door. She did a double take and opened it up, staring at me.

She was confused.

"Hello?" she called out. I just looked up at her unsure of whether to speak or not.

She looked at me again before turning and calling into the home. "Uh... John?"

I rubbed my arm anxiously but then perked up as a familiar face appeared by her side.

"Stitch!?" Mr Kuakini exclaimed, coming out the door to me and bending to my side. "What are you doing here?"

I stared back at him before I couldn't hold back any longer and broke down crying again. He instantly pulled me into a hug.

"John?" I heard his wife ask again in confusion.

"Get some tissues and a blanket. Looks like we have a guest," he told her, carrying me into the house.

* * *

Shortly after that I sat in a blanket on Mr Kuakini's couch. His wife and daughter sat opposite me, staring at me in disbelief. His daughter looked about sixteen.

Mr Kuakini was getting me a hot drink. He returned shortly after and handed it to me. "Here Stitch..."

I nodded. I still wasn't sure whether to speak or not but it soon became apparent he'd kept my secret.  
"Honey?" I heard his wife ask. "Who is this... this dog?"

Mr Kuakini looked at me. I looked up at him.  
"Oh um..." he started, putting a hand to his head. "Well love, remember I told you I had somebody helping me out at the store?"

"Yes?"

He gave a soft laugh, but I could hear a little apprehension in his voice. "Well... this is who has been helping me."

"Wh... what!?" was her bewildered response. "A... a dog has been helping you? John, are you sure?"

"Yes. This is Stitch."

I gave them a meek wave and they looked beside themselves.

"Oh wow! How can he do that?" his daughter asked and Mr Kuakini looked at me. I figured either way, I could trust Mr Kuakini considering he had kept my secret and this was his family so I gave him a nod.

Mr Kuakini smiled. "Stitch is very sentient. Aren't you Stitch?"

I nodded and again they looked bewildered. I would have laughed if I wasn't feeling so down.

"Anyway... Stitch, this is my wife Alanna and my daughter Kalia."

I hesitated for a moment.

"Aloha."

Their eyes went wide. "Oh my–" Kalia started, but Alanna jumped up, interrupting her. "HE CAN TALK?!"

"Yes," Mr Kuakini responded laughing, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Stitch. Your secret is still safe, I assure you."

After the shock wore off, they sat down.

"I've never heard a dog talk before. You are incredible."

"Thank you."

They just stared.

"Stitch... is everything okay?" Mr Kuakini asked me and I sighed.

"Came to talk to you. Isa okay?"

"Of course."

I looked at his family. Mr Kuakini seemed to know what I was thinking. "Oh um... I think Stitch wants to talk to me privately."

They looked at each other. "Oh. Well, I'll put on some dessert then. Do... would you like anything Stitch? We have some left over cake."

"Yes please."

Alanna smiled at me. She left the room with Kalia, who looked back at me briefly and shut the door.

Mr Kuakini smiled. "They are a great family Stitch. They won't tell."

I nodded, looking at my lap and clutching the blanket close. "Now, what is wrong? Why have you come to me like this?"

I drew in a breath. For the next twenty minutes. I told him everything I could to the best of my ability. I told him about being targeted by Chopsuey. I told him about Nani's mood and how she'd been getting angrier with me. I told him about Jumba's stress of not being able to find out what was wrong with me, and also about how I'd changed in appearance and scared them. I told him how I felt; how this was destroying me and the thought of not being allowed near Lilo was crushing me and that there was a rift between the family now.

Mr Kuakini looked shocked. He rubbed his head, not knowing what to say.

"Well... I'll start by saying that I am glad you came to see me, Stitch. It is not always the easiest to confide in those closest to you sometimes."

I looked at him sadly.

"The main reason I would say Nani acting how she has been is due to pure stress. I recognise the mood swings. I know she is pregnant, yes? That would heighten it. Stress can change people, sometimes in the worst ways. Having to deal with this much in such a short span of time? Yes, it is a lot for somebody to handle. Now even more so, with her being the only one providing an income for the family. Well, aside from you working for me. Perhaps she should see a doctor about it, that might help her."

I sighed. He rubbed my back.

"Look Stitch... none of this is your fault. I don't know what you are exactly, or what sort of past you might have had, but you are a selfless alien. I've never met anybody like you before and I truly meant it when I said you reminded me of my son. It takes a special kind of heart and I believe you have that. Even though things are rough just remember – they always get better eventually. Even if the worst has to happen first. It just makes you stronger."

"I know how close you and Lilo are and I do agree that Nani removing Lilo for the time being isn't the best solution. She's just trying to protect her. But... how did you change exactly? Was this from those hallucinations?"

I stared at him at that. I really had no idea what to say. I couldn't just say the real reason I changed like that was because I was a monster and I had no idea what sort of reaction he might have. I didn't want to push away somebody I considered a friend because I'd make him scared of me too.

He seemed to sense my turmoil with this and sighed. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me. I just want you to remember though... even if you scared your family, they still love you no matter what. You are welcome to come here any-time Stitch, like you did tonight."

I nodded. "Dougabba..."

He stood up. "I'll go see how that dessert is coming along."

I watched him as he left the room.

Mr Kuakini's home was nice. It seemed much cosier than our home. There were a lot of pictures on the walls and a few of them I noticed a boy with the family. He looked very frail. I stood up and went to inspect a framed picture closer to me on a cabinet. There were dates below it, similar to the dates on Lilo's parents gravestones.

 **Mitchell Makanui Kuakini**

I stared at the picture. It still baffled me that Mr Kuakini had said he thought this boy might be me reincarnated as an alien. It made me feel weird. As far as I knew, I was Stitch and I was only ever Stitch. Before I was Stitch, I was 626. I never had any other memories before that, of anything. I'd heard that humans claimed to have memories of 'past lives' from time to time on account of the television, but I'd never believed it.

It was a nice sentiment and I wasn't going to detest it if it made the man feel closer to his son in a way through me, but I couldn't shake it being weird. I wasn't going to say anything to him though – he was good to me.

The door opened again and I sat back down on the couch. Mr Kuakini and his family entered with the desserts. They sat down and Alanna handed me a piece of coconut cake on a plate. I smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Stitch."

I felt a little better than I had before. Like Nani, I was actually stressed too. Being in an environment like this where I was accepted rather than pushed away and judged for things beyond my control eased my mind a lot. I felt relaxed. I would always confide in my father first and foremost, but at times I just wanted to be away from all of them. Like Lilo when she'd wanted to grieve alone for Pudge.

Mr Kuakini and his family all watched me as I ate. Once I finished, I put the plate aside.

"Are you planning on heading home again Stitch?"

I sighed at hearing that. I honestly didn't want to go back home. I didn't want to be thrown straight back into that rift.

"I mean... you are welcome to stay with us if you like, that couch is quite comfy. But I am sure your family would be worried about you."

With what had happened today, I wasn't so sure about that. If anything I felt that Nani would like me being away from the family, since I was the cause of her stress. Lilo was the only thing on my mind though. I was worried about how she was faring. I felt so lonely without her.

I curled up slightly on the couch and Mr Kuakini looked sad. He stood up and came over to me, rubbing my shoulder again.

My ears perked up when the doorbell rang. Mr Kuakini looked at his wife. "Are you expecting somebody else John?" she asked and he shook his head.

He looked at me. "Hang tight Stitch."

I nodded as he left to go answer the door. Alanna and Kalia looked at me curiously.

"Did you like the cake Stitch?"

I nodded. "Ih."

I heard voices in the corridor before the door opened and my eyes widened slightly as Jumba looked in and entered, seeing me there in the blanket.

"626!"

"Pa?"

He walked over to me and scooped me up into a hug. Mr Kuakini stood behind him and his family joined him.

"He was looking for you Stitch."

I sighed into my father's shoulder. He put a hand over my back.

"He was being here whole time?" Jumba addressed Mr Kuakini and he nodded. "Yes. He came here. Told me what was happening. He is very down and I think he just wanted to be away from it all."

"Understandably. Has been very rough," Jumba responded to that. "Still though... you are not to be leaving like this again 626. Is more stress for me not knowing where you are."

"Why care?" I asked. "Naanee don't."

He looked shocked to hear that from me. "Why care?!" he yelled at me. "Because you are my son _,_ is why I care!"

I saw Mr Kuakini's wife and daughter look at him. "This is Jumba..." he explained. "He is Stitch's father."

"Father?" Kalia asked curious. "But... I thought that Stitch was a dog?"

"Eh... he actually isn't. But we'll leave that for another time."

Jumba wasn't really minding them at that point, just holding me close. "Look 626, I know today was a very bad day. But you are making yourself sitting duck out here like this. Come, I will take you home."

"Neesa naga chigida! Meega ipu naga."

He sighed but ignored me. "Thank you for looking after him."

"No problem, he is always welcome here."

I felt him carry me out of there. I looked at Mr Kuakini and his family sadly over Jumba's shoulder and waved as he carried me out.

"I hope you feel better Stitch..." Mr Kuakini said, the family watching us as Jumba carried me away.

* * *

I nearly fell asleep on Jumba's shoulder as he carried me back through town. There weren't a lot of people about but it was a humid night. He stopped outside of Kiki's and put me down. I stared up at him.

"Want something to eat?"

Even though I'd had the cake at Mr Kuakini's I was still quite famished from not eating all day and skipping dinner. "Ih!"

"Very well."

I followed my father into the cafe. As per usual both of us drew stares. Jumba from his size and me from still being in my suit. I remained close to him as he went up to get us some food. I overheard a snobby looking tourist in there make a remark about Jumba and growled an insult back at them. He just sniggered and pet me on the head.

Once we had the cakes, Jumba led me outside and sat down at a table. I sat beside him.

"626?"

I looked at him.

"You know it is greatly stressing me out with what is happening with family. I understand you are not wanting to deal with this, but please for crying out's sake or whatever saying is being, TELL me where you are next time okeydokey? I had to find you through chip."

"Naga understand."

He put his chin in his hand and stared at me at that. "Try me."

I sighed. "Stitch feel... sometimes... nobody can understand meega. I different. I not like you, or faamalee. Cannot... talk about being different because scare family. Different – monster."

"Are you forgetting that I created you?"

I stared at him at that, eating another bite of cake.

"I am knowing you better than anybody else, 626. Any human on planet, any alien. I know you and your programming. I know how you work and I am also knowing how your mind works. Really does not matter if you are different in appearance. If anything, I can be helping you feel less 'different' as you say. You just are needing to trust me as father – not push me away to confide in other friend because you think I would not be 'getting' you."

I just stared at him again, a little speechless. I had no idea how to respond.

"Perhaps you feel as though I could never fully understand you, but really 626 who else is there to besides little girl? You may find you will feel better, yes?"

I put my cake down and my ears fell. I pushed out of my chair and walked across the table to sit in Jumba's lap. And much like with Mr Kuakini... I just spilled. I let out everything – how Nani was making me feel, how I felt so alone and outcasted. How I felt about Chopsuey being after me and my feelings for Lilo and having to suppress them out of fear of backlash. Once I finished, I just lay against Jumba's stomach.

He was quiet for a long time after that. We ended up being the last customers there and the owner stared at us as she locked up her store and left for the night. Once she left we were alone. It was relaxing in a way with crickets chirping around us and different coloured party lights casting a glow over the area.

"I can tell you 626 little girl is very worried about you. Has been all day. Unfortunately larger sibling is not allowing her to be near you after what was happening today. She is not listening to me either. I left her to cool off for a bit to go look for you. I wanted to bring little girl with me, but larger girl was not having it."

I grunted into him. He put his hand over my head. "I want you to just focus on other things for while. Not family, not little girl. Even if hard, trust me, will help a lot. I think for time being, we are needing break from each other. Tonight we will be spending night in motel."

"Motel?" I asked.

"Yes," my father responded. "Perhaps change of environment may help ease mind. Being in ship is only reminder to you of problems and frankly I am not in mood to deal with this rift between family either. Agents are on duty and high guard and Grand Councilwoman has sent through UGF guards as well. Best protection besides you."

"Okeytaka..." I responded glumly. I'd never been in a motel before.

Jumba remained there with me for another twenty or so minutes before picking me up again and walking back through town. I had no idea where we were going.

* * *

The motel was very basic. My father checked us in as I looked around. There was a lone black and white TV on behind the service desk and a few magazines on a table. Another room off to the side opened up into what I guessed was a pub.

Jumba got the key and led me back outside. We passed by a pool surrounded by a fence but there was nobody in it. A few deck chairs were there and a pair of forgotten shoes lay beneath one of them. I was nearly tempted to run over and steal the left one but became distracted as Jumba led me up a flight of stairs.

The room was small with two double beds. I jumped onto one of them and bounced a little. My father looked inside the bathroom.

"Eh... is far cry from ship, but will do. This is more so for you if anything."

"For me?" I asked, perking my ears up. He sat down on the other bed, kicking off his boots and lying across the bed with his arms behind his head.

"Yes. To help you get your mind off situation."

I looked down at that. I knew it would be hard for me to forget about it, but I appreciated Jumba doing this. He really was trying to be a good father and I was glad he was spending the time with me.

I jumped across to him on the bed and sat back against him as he flicked through the television for something to watch. He eventually landed on a movie and left that on.

I felt him unclasp the back of my suit and he pulled it off before stroking my back and tummy. I reached into the pocket of it and pulled out a folded up picture.

He stared curiously. I opened it up and he looked bewildered.

It was the picture I'd taken before of him as a kid. Well, stolen from him. He looked at it before looking at me. "Why did you keep this one?"

I shrugged. "Think cool. Think shirt cool."

"Ah..." he responded. "Was most favourite shirt of mine."

"Isa Stitch markings?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Yes, is where I was inspired from. Pattern on that shirt is pattern on your back. Blue is also favourite colour."

I gazed at my father at that. "Make me like things you like?"

He stared for a moment trying to understand what I was asking, when he smiled again. "Yes. Put little bit of Jumba into you as well as DNA. You are truly mine, 626."

"Ih!" I agreed, snuggling up to him again. "Why take four years make me?"

"Because you are a very complex creature. Two of those years I spent trying to figure out how to make everything work in such a way your body would be compatible with itself. Assortment of creatures led to various difficulties, like immune system attacking itself. Also had to figure out how to make limbs retractable without damaging internal organs. Was very difficult process to make everything work, but eventually got there. Was worth all the late nights and stress I endured; 626 turned out better than ever dreamed."

That made me happy to hear.

"626 is best ball of fluff."

I giggled. He poked my nose before watching the movie again. I returned the favour and poked his and he swatted me away. I pulled on his hair.

"OUCH!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he booted me off the bed. I walked over to the window and looked out. It had a nice view over the surrounding area and beach. The moon was round and bright in the sky. I walked out to the balcony and looked up at the stars for a little while trying to pinpoint where I believed Kweltikwan was. Of course that star would never be visible from Earth, but sometimes I did miss where I'd originally come from.

When I went inside afterwards, Jumba had fallen asleep. I could see the stress on his face and bags underneath all four of his eyes. I reached over to put a paw to his cheek and he reached up and put his hand on top of it. Yawning, I curled up right beside him on the bed, the television getting blurry before my eyes shut and I drifted off to sleep.


	37. A Chance to Bond

_Thud... thud_

I jerked up and opened my eyes, slightly disoriented. For a moment I felt confused and couldn't understand where I was. This wasn't my bed – but then it hit me.

We were in the motel room. I looked at the clock on the bedside cabinet.

 **12:37**

 _ **Thud**_

My ears perked up at that. Through the curtain I could see figures moving. My heart raced slightly but when I heard a giggling female voice I realised it was just a few other humans. There was a jingle of a key before I heard the door to the room beside us open and shut and it went quiet again.

I yawned and looked at Jumba. He was in a deep sleep.

I really hoped that Chopsuey wasn't going to track us here. That was the last thing I needed right now. My father didn't need that stress either, he was stressed enough as it was.

I lay back down and stared up at the ceiling. There was a piece of old gum stuck to it. I could also see a spider in the corner feasting on a bug.

As much as I tried not to think about it, the thought of Nani resurfaced on my mind. I could just imagine her back at home, telling Lilo to stay away from me and Lilo protesting it. I had every faith in Lilo that she would defend me and as Jumba had said, defy Nani to find a way to be with me. While I would never do anything to defy Nani and make her hate me even more, she wouldn't be able to stand in the way of what Lilo wanted. She had full control over Lilo now as she was a child, but when she was older she was going to make her own choices and decisions.

I was still unsure how Lilo really truly felt about me, but hearing her confirm she wanted to be with me was what had been keeping me strong throughout all of this.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep again but sleep wouldn't come to me. I pushed down from the bed and quietly went outside to sit on the balcony and gaze at the stars again. The night was still. Occasionally a car would drive past.

Standing up I decided to venture down to the pool. There were a few humans in it this time and one of them pointed to me. They looked like tourists.

"Hey look at that dog!"

I scampered past the pool to another area around the back, briefly noticing the shoes had gone. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anybody. This area was quieter, although that pub I spotted before had an outdoor area and I could see more humans there. Some of the adults were smoking and they were watching some kind of sport on the television. I didn't stick around for long because the smell was making me disgusted.

This motel seemed a bit run down. It was probably on the cheaper side and a tourist hotspot being right next to the beach. I was glad that Lilo wasn't here with us. Some of the humans made me uncomfortable and I turned and headed away from that area.

I explored a little more before heading back to the room. Jumba was still asleep. I turned off the television and climbed into the other bed, trying to get some shut eye.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to more sounds, but realised shortly after it was Jumba in the bathroom as I heard the shower running. I sat up in the bed and turned on the television to see what was on. There were a few early morning cartoons that Lilo and I usually watched together, but I didn't really pay attention to them.

The shower stopped eventually and Jumba finally came out, noticing me awake. He walked past me and pushed a finger to the bridge of my nose, rubbing it.

"Have good sleep 626?"

I nodded. Truthfully, I hadn't. But I didn't want to tell him those thoughts had been bothering me again when he was trying to help me get my mind off things.

He sat on the side of the bed and started pulling on his boots. "Want to get breakfast?"

"Ih."

"Okeydokey. Put back on."

He tossed my suit over to me and I started to pull it on, but I paused and grit my teeth as the back of my head flared with pain again. Jumba had his back to me and was looking out of the window. Everything was going black.

"P-pa...!"

"626!" he shouted, rushing over to me and catching me before I fell backwards. He disappeared beneath that fog again and suddenly that spotlighted chair appeared before me again. Two black hands grabbed me out of the fog and I was slammed down into that horrible chair.

"NAGA!" I screamed, trying to get away but a heavy unseen force was holding me down.

The black figured leered over me. I still couldn't see what it was but it was laughing. I pushed as hard as I could until I finally broke free and started to run.

" **There's no escape. You can't run forever."**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. I hit into something solid and slumped down, holding my ears tightly across my eyes.

"STITCH!" I heard my father's voice above the deafening silence. The mist cleared and I was back in the motel room.

"Relax..." I heard him say to me. "Keep still, don't move. Relax."

I wondered why he was saying this to me when I caught sight of myself in the mirror opposite the bed. I screamed.

The monstrous image I'd seen on the computer screen yesterday was staring back at me.

"RELAX 626!"

I looked at him and tried to relax.

"That's it..."

I wheezed slightly. In the mirror I could see my body changing. Shortly after I was back to normal.

Jumba looked into my eyes. I stared back at him, shaking.

"None of this is your fault 626. It is mine and only mine. Never ever think otherwise."

"Pa..."

He closed his eyes before holding me close. "We will get through this."

"M-monster..." I stuttered against him. He just held me tighter.

He remained with me like that for a while, holding my head close and stroking me. I looked up at him eventually and he looked down at me. He took my paw up and held it tightly in his hand.

"Listen 626. I know this is scary for you. Is scary for me to, because I do not know what is causing this. But you are not a monster. You may look like one on the outside, but is not your fault. Is entirely due to my programming. I cannot explain why this is happening to you. More than anything right now I wish I could, but all I can keep doing is trying to get to bottom of it. Is confirming to me that cell is somehow causing this, but is impossible as cell is dead. Is very bizarre."

He rubbed his hand through his hair.

"I will never give up on you, 626."

I hugged against him tightly.

"Would you still be liking breakfast?" he asked me and I peered up at him as he used a finger to wipe stray tears from my face. "No more salt-water eyes, okay?"

"I-ih..."

"626 can have biggest breakfast I can afford if you are wanting!"

I wanted to smile at that, but I couldn't. He gripped my head between his hands and leaned down to me.

"You. Are. Not. Monster."

I stared at him.

"And... Jumba loves you. Very much. Best thing to _EVER_ happen to me and I will never think otherwise."

I closed my eyes but managed a tiny smile.

"Ah! Keep going! Did not say stop."

I turned my head to the side. He leaned over to face me again. "You know you want to."

"Mmph..." I pouted, turning in the opposite direction.

He leaned over to follow my head again. "I better not be having any breakfast. Wouldn't want to be bursting out of only shirt that fits."

I nearly choked. I tried to hold it back but I ended up snorting loudly and couldn't stop myself from grinning and laughing at that. He smirked at me.

"Too easy. Let's go 626."

"Feecha..." I sighed. I climbed down from the bed and he helped me clasp up my suit, before opening up the door for me.

* * *

Jumba held my paw as we walked down to the main lobby. There were more people there now as it was morning. We had to weave in and out of groups of tourists among being stared at.

My father returned the key and led me over to the pub area I'd seen yesterday. "Try here first, ey?"

"Okeytaka."

We went inside. Around the back there was a restaurant and they had a breakfast buffet and menu. Jumba climbed into a booth and I sat in beside him. He read what was on the menu to me as I couldn't really read it myself.

"You can be having whatever you want," he told me. "My treat."

I eventually decided on a waffle platter with a large milkshake. Jumba left to go order and returned a little while later with a small platter of fresh fruit and pineapple.

"Open."

I opened my mouth and he gave me some pineapple.

"Good 626?"

"Ih."

Jumba started reading through a newspaper that was on the adjacent table. I picked at the table cloth with my claw. The restaurant reminded me of those old sitcom restaurants I'd seen on TV.

I lay with my head against the table, watching people as they came through. One was a family with two young kids. They started arguing over a doll.

Jumba grunted a little in annoyance but continued reading the newspaper.

I stared at him from my position. He was wearing his fake disguise of a pair of sunglasses with an auburn mustache attached to it. I'd never really felt it hid the fact he was an alien but it seemed to do something at least considering he'd never been identified as an alien with it. Since people assumed I was a dog I didn't exactly need any sort of cover up.

He noticed me staring up at him and put his hand on my head and scratched. I purred.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me, putting down the newspaper.

"Aka choota."

He nodded. "Can imagine you would be having strong fear of reverting like before."

"Coota ni kaphong haga blabla. Naga meega. Naga..." I moaned into the table.

"Try not think about it, will only make you anxious," he looked at me worriedly from under his disguise. "Jinja chi."

"Haga tay Jumba."

He smiled.

I closed my eyes for a bit before I heard a server bring over the meal. She left it on the table and Jumba pushed it over to me.

"Try not devour too quick."

"Eegalagoo!" I responded in delight. It looked delicious. "Dougabba papa!"

"You're welcome."

I grinned and began the meal. I left some for him but he just pointed to his stomach. He ended up just having a glass of orange juice.

"Papa?" I asked a little while after.

"Yes boy?"

"Before makea meega yuuga live with 621, ih?"

"Yes?" he asked, peering at me after pushing down his glasses slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"Aga gaba ba tay?"

He sighed. "621 helped around lab and such. Gamada never really liked him. Was always fearful she would rat on me about him. When 621 learned I was creating you he was indifferent, but leading up to creation, he kept disappearing. Not knowing where he went during those times."

"Evil lady... mother?"

Jumba stared hard at me for a while at that. "Biologically, no. But yes, in a sense, was parental figure in a way I guess. Only say this because we were married."

"Would have been mother to Stitch?"

Jumba sighed. "Had she not been such evil woman, most likely. You are only having DNA from me though so she would never have been related to you."

"Miss her?"

He rubbed my head. "No. I used to believe I did for longest time, hence I was scared of you finding those belongings and it re-sparking memories or programming, but you can never truly miss somebody that evil. I can in no way say death was accident as was my doing, but I do think was justified to extent. I just... went about everything wrong and put you into that position when I should not have. I made you suffer 626. For no good reason other than me wanting revenge and I detest myself for it."

I put a paw on his hand.

"Faamalee?"

"No, 626. I do not miss them either."

"Always so alone..." I muttered, pulling down to settle against his side.

"Preferred it that way."

"Naga achi-babas?"

"Well... if you count 6-26B's, I guess they were friends up until cut off. Now being after me? Pfsh. Could not care less if ended up like Gamada."

"Jumba, so cold."

He sighed. "I had to be. Because I only ever had myself to count on."

"Stitch naga think cold."

He stared at me at that. "You don't? Even after...?"

I shook my head. "Naga. Make mistake. Big mistake."

"Big mistake indeed," he sighed. "But would not change because meant having you."

I gripped against him. "Keep being good papa. I like this..."

He smiled. "Am glad you do."

I had some more of my milkshake and Jumba went back to reading the paper.

"What think of name Lilo name me?" I asked curiously.

"Stitch?" he responded.

"Ih."

"Wonder why little girl name you that for long time, but never thought to question it. Why did she call you so?"

I smiled as I ran my claw in 8's on the table. "Her name isa mean lost. Name me Stitch 'cuz stitched faamalee back together. After Lilo parents die."

"Oh?" Jumba asked. "Certainly has more meaning than 626, however 626 is sentimental name to me. I do not mind calling you Stitch."

"Jumba have nickname?" I asked my father.

He paused. "Few times 6-26B's referred to me as Big J."

"Big J..." I repeated. "Big Jumba."

"Or more rather, Big Jerk depending on situation."

I laughed at that. "Fits you."

He tried to scuff me on the head at that but I ducked.

We sat for a little while longer before Jumba stood up. I got out behind him and looked up at him and he picked me up and set me on his head.

"Let's go, yes?"

"Ih."

We walked out of the restaurant. As I looked back, I noticed Jumba had left a tip.

* * *

Shortly after we strolled along a footpath by the beach. Jumba had put me down and I was walking alongside of him.

"Want to go for swim? Hot day?" he asked me and I was instantly apprehensive. He noticed.

"Not to worry, I will be in water with you."

"Uh... okay."

We walked down onto the sand. Jumba kicked off his boots and headed into the surf, gesturing for me to follow. I did slowly. He picked me up and held onto me as we entered the water. He didn't go too far out considering my fear but just enough to cool off.

"Here... how is this?"

He had his hands underneath me as I lay on my back in the water. I could feel myself sinking but was stopped by him supporting me. It was actually quite nice.

"Morcheeba."

"Can relax for bit if you like. Tell me when want to move."

I nodded. I closed my eyes and lay there.

It did feel very nice. Every-time I was in the water I could see why Lilo loved going into it so much. I had briefly got to experience underwater before on account of Chopsuey attacking me, but that was under bad circumstances and I knew I shouldn't look upon that as something good despite how beautiful it had been down there.

I thought about Lilo at that. Her smiling face danced across my vision and her joyful laughter echoed throughout my head. She was happiest when she was swimming. A few times she had collected me shells, which I treasured alongside those bunk bed notes she left me. Whenever she was happy, I was as well. Even if I wasn't in the best of moods, hearing her voice always made my day brighter.

Nani would never realise the full extent of how I cherished and loved her. She'd done so much for me in my life. She'd helped me realise I had more than a purpose of just being a monster. I would always view her as a saviour after she'd saved me, and three times she had done so. The first being when she saved me from myself, the second when she stopped the Grand Councilwoman taking me away and having her documentation exile me to Earth instead and the third time being when she got me into the fusion chamber.

She was an angel to me. I couldn't think of any other way to describe her. The thought of me turning into what I'd seen before in front of her horrified me more than anything. I didn't want her to see that. I never wanted to see her scared of me as Nani had been. If Nani keeping Lilo away from me meant her not seeing that, I wouldn't protest it – but I still needed Lilo even above that. My heart hurt at the thought of her being kept away from me.

"What on earth are you thinking about?" Jumba's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Gaba?"

"Ditzy dumb look on face," he told me. "Is unusual for even you 626."

I went red. He raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess... you are thinking of little girl? Could not think of anything else that would make you have such ridiculous expression."

I looked away from him and he laughed.

"626... am knowing you like little girl, you may as well not act otherwise."

I sighed. "Love Lilo."

"I know. Little girl has done a lot for you, ey?"

I nodded. "Save me."

He helped me upright in the water, but held onto me so I didn't sink.

"626 I really do not have any issues with you liking a human. I know larger sibling probably would have issues, but if you are in any way worried with what I am thinking – my advice is, and always will be – do whatever is making you happy, yes?"

I smiled.

"As mentioning, would rather not lose son due to being barrier preventing happiness. Even if I did not approve, you would no doubt defy me so really am having no reason to."

I nodded sadly.

"626 you are pure being. You are more than deserving of happiness and love just like any other human or alien is being so. If larger girl is having issues with you in regards to this if finding out, then she can be dealing with me. I am aware little girl is young, but if she truly is wanting to be with you when she is older, then I will be happy for you."

I stared at him at that. I was happy Jumba was so supportive of me and not judgmental.

"Need to get out though," he told me and carried me back to the shore. He stood and watched me as I pulled off the suit and shook my fur out. Jumba's species came from a planet where they had adapted to the severe weather and climate of space so he had no issues with being in the water. He was very thick skinned and barely felt the cold.

The suit itself was waterproof. I reached into the pocket to make sure the photo was okay. It was.

After we finished at the beach, we walked back up along the sand to the street.

"So... think we should head back?" he asked hesitantly.

I paused and gazed up at him sadly. Truthfully I didn't want this to end. This was one of the longest times I'd spent with my father and I was happy. I really enjoyed spending time with him and it had been helping me get my mind off things quite a bit.

I clutched his hand. "Naga want go home yet..."

"I understand 626."

We continued walking up the street. Jumba paused and pulled out his wallet. "Am having little bit leftover. Is there anything else you are wanting for birthday?"

My eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"Of course 626."

I grinned. "Lucha hagrea sofia?"

"Okeydokey."

And with that, we headed towards the mall.

* * *

Deciding on another present was harder than I thought. I changed my mind more than a few times. Jumba was patient with me however and not once did he get angry if I nearly got something and then put it back at the last minute.

After a little while of looking and undeciding, we sat in the middle of the mall on a few benches. I sighed.

"Can always come back another time if cannot make up mind?"

"I will," I told him. "Just lot to choose from and need to think."

He gazed at me as I sat in thought. "Your English is coming along nicely, 626. Only a year ago you could not even construct sentences properly. When we were first getting here you could barely speak any English at all. Remember when you only ever spoke to me in Tantalog back home?"

I looked at him at that and nodded. "Isa?"

He ruffled my head. "Keep it up. Am amazed at how much progress you have made simply by learning from others here."

I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Very proud of you 626."

I reached over and hugged him before a shop caught my eye. I pointed to it and he followed me as I went inside to look.

* * *

Shortly after we left the mall and I was carrying my new birthday present. It was a brand new CD player and I was super excited to start using it. Jumba had also got me some new CD's to listen to with my new headphones.

I jumped about happily as we walked up the street in front of him. He seemed pleased to see me in such a good mood.

We'd spent a few hours in the mall, so by now it was getting to mid afternoon. Jumba paused at a park and went to sit down on the grass. I sat down beside him.

He put his hand on my back. "Has been fun, 626. Was real shame we never got to do this back on Kweltikwan."

I nodded. I never really got to see much of my home planet other than that hill I remembered him taking me to.

"Why Stitch illegal?"

"Because tampering with life and genetics was illegal. Uncalled for and very unethical. Laws had not passed to permit such a thing. I was taking a massive risk and gamble by doing so. So much so I had to search for long time to find an area so obscure to create lab that nobody would ever think to track or find me there. Ended up being on asteroid belt in red zone. Is much same here on Earth and I guarantee any other planet in space."

"Jumba make other experiments besides 621?"

"I did, yes, but they perished. Were sentient, but not as complex. Some just lifeforms with arms or legs. One of such used to float around lab and watch me work. That was very first experiment I was creating."

"Jumba feel proud?"

"Yes, very much. But not as proud as I was moment you were born. Because I was finally parent."

I snuggled against his side at hearing that.

Jumba gazed out across the park. "Despite having to keep you hidden, I gave you everything I could before sending out on missions. Do you remember any of it?"

"Vaguely."

"You loved toy battleships. Used to keep Jumba awake when you were baby playing with them."

I sniggered. He looked down at me.

"When I sent you out on missions, I did so expecting you would be cold and ruthless. You were to an extent, but I still remember day you told me it was only to make me happy. That was the day I became aware that you were not who I truly intended you to be. The day my plans started backfiring."

I looked at him sadly.

"I should have seen it from start, but was far too blinded by revenge. Only after nearly killing you did I realise why you were way you were, but I was too stubborn. So blinded by my ambitions that I was still willing to make my own child part of my plan for revenge against own will. I was truly horrible to you 626 and I would not have blamed you in slightest if you had of turned on me back then. But you didn't."

"Naga," I shook my head.

"Why?"

I sat up and stared at him at that. "Like said, Jumba papa. Hurt me... but I forgive you. Told you be better. All I wanted."

He looked upset. "Was I better?"

I nodded. "Ih. Make me happy. I love you."

He hugged me close to him. "You too, 626. You give me reason to be better everyday."

"Best papa," I told him. "Always will be."

He did cry at that. I reached up and wiped a tear away with the back of my wrist. He just held me close.

"Only have ever been thankful you did forgive me, 626. I should never have put stupid programming into you and you are still suffering because of it. Am terribly, terribly sorry."

"Isa okay..." I told him. "Stitch strong. Jumba strong. Get through, like you said, ih?"

He didn't answer me but instead he just rubbed the back of my head. We remained like that for a while. He put me down eventually, fixing his disguise.

"Well... probably should be heading back now 626. I want to start on the cruiser. Something to keep distracting at least."

I nodded. I wasn't looking forward to going home.

"You can be staying in ship with me. I have no reason to be staying in house either."

"Okeytaka."

Jumba put his finger underneath my chin. "Be chinning up, okeydokey? I like seeing smiling 626 and happy wagging tail."

"Ih!"

I walked ahead of him again, remembering I still had the CD player to look forward to. I didn't want the day to end just yet, but at least I'd been able to spend the time with my father.

He really was trying his best after what he put me through.

I appreciated it more than he could ever imagine.

* * *

I was relieved that the house was empty when we got home, apart from a few agents still on the lookout. We did find a note on the fridge from Nani explaining where they were. Lilo had also left a separate note for me in an envelope. I found that on my bed.

I took it up to the ship with me, following Jumba up as he went to start work on the cruiser. I sat down against the wall and opened it. Jumba helped me read it.

 **Dear Stitch**

it read

 **First of all I'm so so sorry about my sister and it's so unfair. She is making me stay with David's parents most of the time. She is not letting me near you. I miss you so much. I don't know where you are but I know that you are with Jumba so I hope you're okay. I know he will take good care of you. I just want things to be back to how they were before. Nani told me something happened yesterday but she won't say what. She seemed very scared and she is still in that angry mood. She is even being mean to David and Pleakley sometimes. I think the baby is making her do this. I heard her crying before. The agents are acting weird too. Nobody will tell me anything. Anyway, I miss you. I hope I can see you again soon.**

 **Lots of love and hugs,**

 **Lilo.**

I clutched the letter close. She'd decorated it with glitter rainbow stickers. It really had only been a day since I'd seen her, as it was yesterday morning since I'd seen her last, but this was the longest we'd been apart. The only other time I recalled being apart from her for this long was when I'd glitched and she pushed me away. I'd spent the night outside.

I missed her terribly and the letter heightened that even more. Jumba noticed. He gave me a smile and sat down beside me.

"Little girl is going to be so excited to fly in cruiser with you 626. Remember, have that to look forward to."

I smiled at remembering that. It made me think back to her gazing at the ship that morning and telling me how much it meant to her.

Jumba looked at the letter before handing it back to me and I clutched it again.

"She really loves you 626. As family, as friend. And I remember now, she married you too, correct?"

I nodded.

"Maybe she truly wants to be with you 626. You two are so close, cannot imagine it being otherwise."

"Neesa... Stitch so different. Alien."

"Perhaps is not mattering to her. Not everybody is caring so much about things others are caring about."

I looked up at him at that in wonder.

"Little girl looked out for you when nobody else did. If you are meaning so much to her, then I do not think what you are would be bothering her so much."

"Stitch kaphong?"

"She does not think so. Even belted you across face when you said it to her."

I remembered that. I rubbed my cheek.

"You have nothing to worry about 626. She will not give up on you and neither will I."

I felt a little better hearing that from Jumba. He stood up and resumed what he was doing and I sat gazing at the letter until he asked me for help.

* * *

Evening drew in. Jumba and I were in the ship watching television together in the main area. My ears perked up as I heard Nani's buggy pull up in the driveway. Jumba noticed and looked at me.

"Home are they 626?"

I nodded.

He sighed. "Remember, you are loved and you are not a monster."

I gripped his hand at that. He stood up and picked me up and we exited the ship, headed down to the back door.

David and Pleakley were in the kitchen when we went inside.

"There you are!" Pleakley said. "Where did you two head off to?"

Jumba and I looked at each other. "Stayed in motel overnight. Figured break would be best."

"You two stayed in a motel?" David asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes," Jumba told him. "Spent time with my son."

David looked between us. "Oh. Nani and Lilo are at my parents. Nani is... I really don't know how to describe it," he rubbed his head. "I think she is very stressed right now."

Pleakley nodded, sucking the tip of his finger. "Mmm... she's not happy."

"She will only talk to Lilo. We don't know the full details of what happened. Apparently Stitch scared her somehow but she won't talk about it."

I clutched onto Jumba tightly. He sighed.

"626 is dealing with a lot right now. Is malfunctioning on strange level that I cannot be figuring out. Is worse than glitch."

David looked alarmed. "He's not... dying again, is he?"

"No. I would be saying something if he was, but this is very troublesome. I am not knowing what might come of it."

David nodded. "Seems like a very rough patch right now, with that other guy after Stitch too."

Jumba sighed. "Even so, is best to carry on. Focus on 626's birthday and wedding."

I pulled back from Jumba's shoulder and looked at David.

"Lilo?"

He stared at me. "She misses you Stitch. She's not happy with Nani. Keeps looking out of the window and asking to go home."

I sighed.

"She left you a letter apparently. Nani dropped by this morning to leave a note. Did you get it?"

I nodded, showing him the letter. I was still clutching it.

"Write her one back Stitch. It will ease her mind. Nani wants to stay there again tonight."

My ears fell. Jumba rubbed my back supportingly.

"They will be home tomorrow. My father is having a visitor and they and cannot have them there during it."

"Larger girl needs to understand this is not 626's fault. Not any of it. She can blame me for everything, I will take it. But I don't want her doing this to him." Jumba said to him.

David stared at him. "I will tell her that. You know Nani, she is very hotheaded. She just does what she thinks is best for Lilo."

Jumba nodded.

"Come 626, I will help you write letter."

I sighed. Jumba carried me back up to the ship as the others remained in the kitchen.

* * *

A little while later, I stared at my letter to Lilo. Jumba had to help me write it considering I couldn't read or understand English very well. I told her that I missed her and that I had a fun day with Jumba so she didn't need to be scared or worried about me. I told her that something scary was happening to me, but I didn't want to scare her. I told her to be strong and support her sister as she was dealing with a lot.

I did manage to write **Love you lots from Stitch** at the bottom. Jumba smiled. He folded up the letter and put it in an envelope.

"Will give to surf boy. Sure little girl will be delighted."

I nodded and watched him as he left. I put my head into my paws and rested against my knees.

I'd experimented around with my CD player a little before. Listening to music helped a lot. But right now I just wanted to sit and think.

I'd had such a good day on account of my father and I hoped it would be a day I could remember for a long time. He was trying so hard to be good to me and he was going that extra mile. Jumba and I never used to be as close as we were but after I'd died our bond had strengthened significantly. I always felt that he'd felt a little distant from me because he was so scared I would turn against him after what he'd put me through, especially after I remembered when he'd told me my past on the cliff.

I wouldn't ever turn on him. He'd done a lot of bad things in his life and I'd been his puppet for some of them, but he was all I had. He understood me and supported me. And now knowing that I had his approval and support for liking Lilo it really gave me that boost I needed. I'd always felt that Lilo and Jumba had been the only members of our family that 'got me' in a sense. I felt bad for believing that Jumba wouldn't understand me. I had just never really tried confiding in him before. I'd always tried to be strong around him – after all, he'd created me to be strong.

But even as strong as I was, I was still susceptible. Things hurt me. I was more than capable of feeling heartbroken and lost. To have a father that understood that after everything he'd done in the past was enough for me. I could handle his past abuse and forcing me to destroy Turo because he'd spent every waking moment trying to be better, keeping his promise to me since the day we'd been apprehended. He didn't want to die because he had that chance with me to try again. To try and be better. Because I'd wanted him to.

I loved my father and always would. He was amazing. He put me first above anything else and had even basically sacrificed his own life he'd built on Kweltikwan for me. He was banished from his own kind and home planet for what he'd done but in turn he just carried on because he knew he had me to look out for. I was more than sure he felt homesick. I did, even though I'd never really seen much of my home planet. I just had that distant memory of that hill.

My life had been up and down. I'd suffered a lot and still was, as he'd mentioned to me before. I truly didn't want to be a monster again. I wanted this horrible figure and voice to just leave me alone. I wanted Chopsuey to leave me alone and I wanted those other gang members to leave Jumba alone. It was tiring having to deal with so much at once and even worse now with that stupid rift. I hoped Nani could look past what she'd seen, as hard as I knew it would be. That image of myself in the mirror strongly played on my mind. I looked terrible and it had looked nothing like me. If anything, I'd looked more like Chopsuey, but much more evil and deadly. And that was only just the beginning stage of the Metamorphosis. If that was the beginning, the final would be even worse. I could only hope it never went that far. I'd briefly seen it before on the laptop, what I looked like – but seeing it in reality was something else.

I needed to stay strong. For Jumba's sake and for Lilo's sake. I didn't focus so much on Nani. As much as she was family and I did love her, if she turned on me for being who I was and kept me from Lilo, I couldn't handle that. She did act like she cared, calling me sweetie – but the moment I was angry or moody she did a 360 on me. It could just be because of the baby and her hormones and stress and I hoped that was the case. I understood how important the wedding was to her. It still was important to me too – I'd always wanted to feel as a true part of a family. I yearned for that.

Clutching my knees close, I waited for Jumba to return.

I had no idea how tomorrow would play out.


End file.
